Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard
by Mimoo
Summary: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres. Mais les règles du jeu façon Weasley, elles, ne figurent pas entre deux chapitres de sortilèges...
1. Sur la voie 9 34

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaine chose qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_Bon, eh bien on est repartit... xD_

_**WARNING : Alors, l'histoire prend son commencement à la fin du tome 5 mais ne prend pas en compte les évènements du tome 6 !**_

_Sinon, rien à ajouter. Ah, si, je ne posterai pas dans un rythme très régulier et je m'excuse pour les possibles retards._

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture =)_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1: Sur la voie 9 ¾**

_"Marry You" - Bruno Mars_

**.**

**.**

L'été était chaud, les finances étaient bonnes et leur mère s'était enfin autorisée un sourire après qu'ils lui aient dévoilé leurs projets pour l'année -ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. George fit tourner une vieille toupie -jouet pour enfants moldus ramené par leur père- sur le sol de leur chambre et Fred ensorcela quelques vêtements qui se rangèrent avec discipline dans un carton. Il se tourna ensuite vers son jumeau et lui désigna quatre bagages.

« C'est à ton tour de transplaner avec ceux-là », déclara-t-il joyeusement et George grimaça légèrement.

Sans aucun commentaire cependant, le rouquin s'empara d'une première valise et tourna sur lui-même. Fred se retrouva bientôt seul dans la pièce. Il soupira, s'étira dans un bâillement puis sortit avec discrétion la tête par la porte de leur chambre. Molly Weasley criait toujours sur Ron et Ginny, deux étages plus bas, pour que les deux cadets fassent le ménage. Avec un sourire sadique, Fred referma la porte.

Branlebas de combat depuis deux jours au Terrier. Sur invitation d'Arthur et d'après l'idée de Ginny lancée au cours d'un repas, les parents d'Hermione Granger et la jeune fille en question avaient accepté de passer la dernière semaine de vacances dans la famille de sorciers. Arthur avait préparé des dizaines de fiches noires de questions existentielles -« A quoi sert une casette de vido au juste ? »- et s'affairait dans sa grange pleine d'objets moldus dans le but de se faire expliquer leur utilité par le père de la meilleure amie de son dernier fils. Molly, elle, voulait à tout prix que sa maison soit impeccable -elle répétait ce mot en boucle depuis la réponse positive des Granger- afin de montrer que les sorciers savaient entretenir un intérieur malgré tout ce qu'avait pu leur décrire Hermione auparavant puisque Ronald avait malencontreusement avoué qu'Hermione trouvait le Terrier « merveilleusement désordonné ».

Seulement, si Mrs Weasley faisait désormais la guerre à tout débordement, elle ne s'en prenait qu'aux plus jeunes. Fred et George avaient comme qui dirait acquis une immunité diplomatique depuis qu'ils avaient acheté leur local pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle ne cessait de dire qu'ils étaient plus mâtures que jamais, qu'ils avaient un sens inné des affaires et qu'il leur fallait se reposer avant le grand saut. La vérité était que George avait habilement charmé la vieille propriétaire du 93, Chemin de Traverse, et que Fred et lui avaient déjà préparé leur entrée dans le monde actif des sorciers depuis quelques années et qu'ils avaient donc un grand nombre de clients fidèles depuis un moment.

Ron et Ginny, les pauvres, couraient partout dans la maison et dans le jardin pour obéir aux ordres de leur mère tandis que tranquillement installés dans leur chambre, les jumeaux flânaient agréablement tout en transplanant de temps à autre pour ramener des affaires dans leur nouvelle boutique. Aujourd'hui, et même si les Granger devaient arriver par Poudre de cheminette dans l'heure, ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Fred et George ne descendraient que pour les accueillir et pourraient s'amuser en regardant leurs cadets se démener.

Les pas de Molly se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Fred s'installa à son bureau et de sa baguette fit virevolter un petit objet dans les airs. Il était en train d'inscrire des sottises sur un parchemin quand sa mère frappa deux petits coups et entra dans la chambre. Ses sourcils prenaient un accent inquiet.

« Fred n'est pas là ?, s'interrogea-t-elle après un petit coup d'œil.

-Mh, Fred si, George non, répondit le jeune homme d'un sourire malicieux.

-Excuse-moi, Fred. Alors, où est George ? »

Il haussa ses épaules et accorda un regard à sa génitrice. Cette dernière avait fait de sacrés efforts vestimentaires. Un tablier neuf et mauve -qui jurait toujours autant avec sa crinière-, une panoplies de jupons multicolores et une chemise blanche. Il eut un sourire cette fois un peu plus chaleureux et consentit à répondre à la question qu'elle continuait de lui poser silencieusement.

« Il est allé à Gringotts, mentit-il savamment. Apparemment les gobelins ont posé quelques problèmes quant à la création de notre propre coffre fort.

-Nom d'un gnome ! Mais vous auriez dû nous en parler ! Je vais demander à Bill de..., commença à s'emporter Molly mais Fred l'interrompit d'un geste léger.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Les jumeaux Weasley ont une solution à tout ! Retourne plutôt à la cuisine, ça sent le cramé.

-Par la barbe de Dumbledore, le pudding ! »

Elle repartit à la vitesse de l'éclair sans même refermer la porte. Fred l'entendit hurler à Ron d'ouvrir le four immédiatement, dévaler les marches en jurant contre ses jupons qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus vite et finalement élever la voix contre Ginny qui avait semblait-il tâché leur plus belle nappe. Le rouquin secoua la tête et cessa de faire voler le pot de crayon qu'il avait fait semblant d'étudier. Il rangea son parchemin -où était à présent écrit « doxy potiron cordesauteuse Georgie pudding »-, s'empressa de fermer la porte de sa chambre et se rallongea sur son lit en baillant.

Un « crac » sonore lui indiqua que son jumeau était revenu chercher un autre bagage.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ?, s'enquit George dont le nez se plissa.

-Tu-sais-qui a profité de ton absence pour lancer un sort au pudding de Maman. »

George éclata d'un rire aérien et se laissa tomber aux pieds de son frère. Il tendit l'oreille et bientôt les cris de colère de Molly lui parvinrent dans leur intégralité. Fred se redressa sur ses coudes, un peu plus soucieux.

« Alors, la fille qui avait postulé a répondu à notre hibou ? »

George s'arma d'un sourire mutin.

« Un peu qu'elle a répondu ! », claqua-t-il avant de fouiller son veston à la recherche d'une lettre qu'il tendit à Fred.

Celui-ci déplia le bout de papier, attentif.

_Chers messieurs Weasley,_

_Je suis ravie d'avoir été retenue pour une période d'essai et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Je serai présente le 3 septembre prochain à l'heure prévue, devant le magasin._

_Bien à vous,_

_Verity_

Fred laissa échapper un glapissement de joie. On pouvait être un Weasley et être soulagé. Avec la notoriété qu'ils avaient acquise depuis tout ce temps et le nombre de commandes qui s'étaient accumulées par leur vente à correspondance, ils avaient immédiatement compris qu'il leur fallait deux autres mains pour les aider et trouver une assistante -George ne voulait pas d'un autre homme- qui ne soit pas trop cruche, qui aime les blagues autant qu'eux et qui surtout ne travaillerait pas pour eux simplement pour les séduire -Fred avait compté six candidates dans ce cas lors des entretiens qu'ils avaient fait passer-. Verity correspondait à tous les critères, en plus d'être aussi espiègle qu'eux et peut-être même plus intelligente.

Le jeune homme rendit le morceau de feuille, ramena ses talons sous ses fesses et George recommença à râler avant de récupérer deux cartons. Il disparut à nouveau dans un craquement, laissant son frère pensif sur ses activités prochaines. Quoi faire ? L'ennui pointait le bout de son nez...

« Les voilà ! »

Le cri perçant avait l'intonation de son unique sœur. Fred fut sur pieds dans la seconde et sortit de sa chambre en trombe, surexcité même si l'absence de George venait un peu gâcher sa joie.

Molly, Ginny et Ron étaient face à un homme élancé, brun, au visage avenant quoiqu'un peu inquiet. Tous les quatre fixaient l'âtre de la cheminée et Fred resta près de la rambarde de l'escalier, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Des flammes vertes apparurent bientôt et Mrs Granger plongea la tête la première sur le tapis sous les yeux stupéfaits de Molly qui ne pensa même pas à l'aider.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », couina Ginny, livide, alors que la mère de son amie se relevait en riant nerveusement.

Le chignon de travers, couverte de suie des pieds à la tête, Mrs Granger n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller. Fred réprima un fou-rire, sachant que sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il se montrait grossier même malgré lui.

« J-je crois, bredouilla la pauvre moldue que son mari souleva d'un bras doux.

-Vraiment désolée !, s'exclama Mrs Weasley en sortant finalement de son mutisme. _Ron_. »

Le cadet des garçons roux pouffait dans le col de sa chemise.

« Hermione nous avait prévenu de... l'inconfort du voyage, sourit gentiment Mr Granger qui époussetait sa femme encore un peu sonnée de son atterrissage forcé.

-La voilà », indiqua Ginny en montrant la cheminée illuminée de flammes vertes.

Hermione sortit de l'antre de pierre comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple porte un peu étroite. Son visage était un peu noircit mais elle avait l'air totalement ravi. Fred poussa un soupir déçu, il s'était attendu à plus de spectacle. Mrs Weasley se précipita sur la jeune fille en l'enlaçant fortement et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Arthur Weasley courut jusqu'au salon sans même remarquer son fils devant les escaliers.

« Nous vous attendions avec impatience !, hurla-t-il pratiquement, sa main emprisonnant celle de Mr Granger et l'agitant dans tous les sens. Comment allez-vous ? Le trajet s'est bien passé ? Ah mais vous n'êtes pas venu en voiture, c'est vrai. Alors, quelles sont vos impressions sur la poudre de cheminette ?

-Arthur ! »

Le patriarche de la famille de sorciers s'effaça, penaud, et Molly offrit un gentil sourire. Hermione était déjà entraînée par Ron et Ginny vers la cuisine et leur racontait la première partie de ses vacances sous leurs regards intéressés et curieux. Fred décida de sortir de sa cachette lorsque sa mère proposa aux nouveaux venus de venir s'asseoir autour d'un bon thé.

Il salua Hermione d'un clin d'œil charmeur, s'amusant du rouge qui lui prit les joues quand il la dépassa, et rejoignit les Granger et ses parents d'une démarche aérienne.

« Bonjour !, clama-t-il joyeusement et Molly le prit affectueusement par le bras.

-Je vous présente Fred. »

Sa voix était empreinte d'une immense fierté, presque plus que quand elle présentait Percy au temps où le troisième fils n'était pas un traître. Fred continua de sourire, serra la main tendue de Mr Granger et s'interrogea légèrement lorsque les parents d'Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Fred mon chéri, tu peux récupérer la chaise qui est là ? Venez vous asseoir, après un tel voyage vous devez être fatigués ! »

Fred n'osa pas faire remarquer à sa mère qu'on ne mettait que dix secondes en empruntant la voix du réseau de cheminées. Il contourna les Granger et son père dont les yeux brillaient de milles questions et s'empara de la chaise qui traînait sans avoir besoin de beaucoup forcer. Puis il pensa que la porter jusqu'à la table serait nettement moins amusant que la magie et sortit sa baguette pour élever le meuble qui s'en alla sagement se poser près de celle de Ginny. L'instant d'après tout le monde était installé et Fred retournait à son ennui du début.

Molly parlait chiffons à Mrs Granger -beaucoup plus détendue maintenant que la cheminée avait disparut de son angle de vue-, Arthur s'était mis à poser toutes ses questions à un Mr Granger hilare -non mais qui pouvait demander comment on se servait d'un briquet ?- et Ron et Ginny se disputaient l'attention d'Hermione bavardant gaiement. George manquait à la table... Si son jumeau était là ils auraient mis un peu plus d'animation. En attendant qu'on s'intéresse à lui, Fred prit un bout de nappe dans ses mains et commença à effleurer tous les motifs de dentelle d'un geste pensif.

« Et vous avez déjà fait les courses pour l'année ? », questionna soudain Molly et un silence de mort s'insinua brutalement.

Fred releva la tête, intrigué, et intercepta le coup d'œil d'Hermione. Il la fixa en retour sans comprendre pourquoi elle paraissait à la fois gênée et triste, mais ses yeux retournèrent vite aux adultes de la table. Mr Granger avait les lèvres pincées, Mrs Granger s'était de nouveau crispée sur sa chaise.

« A vrai dire... Hermione est allée les faire sans notre consentement. »

Ce disant, Mr Granger s'éclaircit la gorge et adressa un regard chargé de reproches à sa fille unique qui baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Sans votre consentement ?, répéta Arthur, sourcillant.

-Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas dans votre monde mais... enfin Hermione nous a expliqué certaines choses et..., balbutia cette fois Mrs Granger.

-Et nous aurions préféré qu'elle reste à la maison cette année », acheva son mari d'un ton grave.

Fred comprit à l'instant. Sa mère avait eut les mêmes propos trois semaines plus tôt, quand Ron et Ginny avaient reçu leur lettre de Poudlard. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, arborant un sourire franc et qui aurait pu paraître insouciant s'il n'avait pas froncé ses sourcils à la manière de son père.

« Il n'y a pas d'endroits plus sûr que Poudlard !, déclara-t-il à l'adresse des parents d'Hermione. Les professeurs sont aptes à protéger leurs élèves, sans compter Dumbledore. Par exemple, le professeur Flitwick -le prof de sortilèges- est un ancien duelliste et personne n'a jamais atteint le niveau du professeur McGonagall. Et puis le professeur Rogue est un expert en magie noire qu'on le veuille ou pas. En admettant que Poudlard soit attaqué dans l'année, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, les professeurs protégeraient les élèves de leur vie. Dumbledore l'a toujours emporté sur Vous-savez-qui, et même. Les familles de sorciers seraient rapidement mis au courant et croyez-moi, tous débarqueraient rapidement. »

Athur n'aurait pas mieux fait -il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait mieux pour calmer sa femme-. Mr et Mrs Granger buvaient les paroles de ce rouquin qui semblait assuré, confiant, et que ses parents couvaient d'un regard fier. Hermione avait relevé la tête de sa tasse, Ron et Ginny souriaient en grand et finalement...

« Je suppose que votre fils a raison, murmura Mrs Granger totalement charmée.

-Fred a toujours raison, même quand il a tort ! », fit une voix guillerette dans leur dos.

George venait de transplaner et salua tout ce petit monde d'un geste de main. Fred soupira discrètement de soulagement et son jumeau posa ses fesses sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Je n'ai jamais tort puisque j'ai toujours raison, objecta Fred d'un air entendu.

-Oui mais si tu as tort, c'est que tu n'as pas raison, répliqua l'autre.

-Si je crois que j'ai raison quand j'ai tort, c'est que j'ai raison.

-Évidemment, seulement tu as toujours tort.

-En conclusion...

-... puisque c'est selon mon point de vue...

-... et que personne ne soulève que tu as tort...

-... j'ai toujours raison ! », termina Fred et Ginny éclata de rire devant l'expression ahuri de l'attablée.

Molly secoua la tête, perturbée par les « raison » et « tort », et excusa l'attitude de ses jumeaux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur en était à la troisième partie de ses questions, celles qui concernaient le comportement des moldus en société. Molly, elle, parlait de la cuisson de sa dinde à Eleanor Granger assurant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un aussi bon repas depuis un moment. George amusait Ron et Ginny en leur montrant la nouvelle invention des frères Weasley : le dé faire-valoir. Le petit dé se contentait de lancer des compliments à tout le monde.

« _T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ?_, lança-t-il d'ailleurs à l'égard de Ginny qui en rosit de plaisir.

-Bon, il a quelques lacunes visiblement... », plaisanta George qui se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Fred découpa un morceau de sa dinde avec un grand sourire, salivant d'avance, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se tende devant sa bouche. Il haussa un sourcil et Hermione s'excusa dans un sourire gêné.

« Désolée, fit-elle en rétractant son bras immédiatement. Tu peux me donner l'eau s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune homme déposa ses couverts, lui tendit la bouteille et s'étonna à nouveau de la voir aussi coincée. Bon, bien sûr elle était toujours un peu coincée -c'était _Hermione_ !- mais en temps normal c'était parce qu'il y avait les cours et que Ron et Harry attiraient les ennuis comme la bouse de sombral les mouches. Le rouquin se pencha sur la brune qui portait son verre à ses lèvres.

« George a versé un truc dans ton eau, lâcha-t-il et il la regarda recracher bruyamment tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-George ! », s'écria Hermione en faisant fi des regards inquiets que lui lançaient ses parents.

L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. La brune pointa son verre d'un doigt accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

-Hein ? Rien ! », se défendit le jumeau et son frère éclata de rire.

Hermione se tourna vers Fred, perplexe.

« Je t'ai eut, articula-t-il silencieusement.

-Tu es vraiment...

-Génial ? Extrêmement génial ? Merlinement génial ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

« J'allais dire gamin, mais gaminement génial peut marcher aussi.

-Ça me va », décréta Fred qui recommença à manger.

Il remarqua bien que Paul Granger et sa femme les fixaient tour à tour d'un même coup d'œil amusé mais n'y fit pas grande attention. Hermione nettoyait le bout de nappe qu'elle avait arrosé en riant légèrement et c'était ce qui comptait. Voir quelqu'un embêté et ne surtout rien faire pour que cette personne se détende serait faire un outrage à son nom. Puis soudain, alors qu'il allait s'immiscer dans la conversation de ses deux frères, le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit méchamment. Fred délaissa son assiette, George et Ron pour faire signe à la brunette de se rapprocher discrètement.

Heureusement qu'il avait choisit de s'asseoir là, sans quoi il n'aurait pas eut le moindre amusement de ce premier dîner avec les Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas 'Mione ? Sincèrement, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que tout allait bien -il commençait à la connaître.

-Rien de très important... », marmonna-t-elle, entêtée.

Il posa son menton dans sa paume, la jaugeant d'un regard profond. La jeune fille se détourna en rosissant.

« C'est..., recommença-t-elle après un petit moment et avoir prit une profonde inspiration, c'est juste que si mes parents qui sont moldus ont eut peur de me renvoyer à Poudlard, j'imagine qu'il va manquer beaucoup de personnes à l'école. Et ça va faire bizarre... Pas que j'aime la foule et tout ça, mais Poudlard c'est ma deuxième maison et savoir que des personnes que j'aime bien ne seront peut-être pas là me... Enfin, rien d'important. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle mentait mal ! Le regard fuyant, le rouge sur ses joues pâles et ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait... Fred leva les yeux au ciel, amusé mais énervé qu'elle ne lui dise pas carrément ce qui n'allait pas. La patience n'avait jamais vraiment fait partit de son vocabulaire.

Cependant il n'insista pas et préféra attendre la fin du repas pour la prendre à part lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à rejoindre Ron et Ginny dehors pour une petite ballade. George avait de nouveau transplané pour amener un dernier carton et leurs parents étaient restés à table pour discuter. Fred fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui et sourit avec encouragement quand elle hésita à s'installer. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur les coussins en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant qu'elle savait à l'avance ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Hormis le fait que des gens vont te manquer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, interrogea tout de même son aîné.

-Mais les gens vont vraiment me manquer ! », s'insurgea la brune.

Et cette fois ce qu'elle disait avait l'air vraisemblable. Fred commença à comprendre que ce n'était pas « des » gens mais une personne bien précise et son sourire s'épaissit, inquiétant. Sachant que Ron et Harry étaient les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus et que eux retournaient à Poudlard, Fred s'interrogea sur le nom de celui ou celle qui allait manquer à la petite 'Mione. Il pariait sur un « celui ».

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? », taquina-t-il avec un brin de sadisme.

Hermione sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« De quoi tu parles ?, bégaya-t-elle.

-Oh allez, tu peux bien me le dire à moi ! De toute façon je ne pourrais t'embêter avec ça que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, après ce sera seulement pour les vacances », enchaîna Fred d'un ton faussement implorant.

La brune fronça ses sourcils et ses iris lancèrent des éclairs. Nulle doute que si ses yeux étaient des baguettes magiques, Fred serait mort ou en train de souffrir sous un _doloris_ très puissant. Hermione se renfrogna dans le canapé. Si elle ne voulait rien lui dire, il devinerait tout seul !

« Bon, on va commencer par le plus évident. Finnigan a faillit ne pas revenir à Poudlard l'année dernière », se souvint-il en repensant à la dispute entre Seamus et Harry.

Mais l'air buté d'Hermione était resté le même.

« Si ce n'est pas Finnigan, peut-être... euh, pas Dean il sort avec Ginny. Hum, peut-être Neville ? Non hein. Hey ! Mais il est peut-être pas à Gryffondor !

-Tu ne trouveras pas, claqua la jeune fille brusquement et Fred se redressa.

-Donc il y a bien quelqu'un. »

Hermione ouvrit puis ferma la bouche et finit par regarder le plafond. Il la laissa se démener avec ses propres pensées, cherchant de son côté un nom à proposer, mais finit par jeter l'éponge en se doutant que tôt ou tard il serait mis au courant. Que ce soit de la bouche à Hermione elle-même, ou bien par les ragots que les élèves de Poudlard colporteraient jusqu'à leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

_Crac_

Si Hermione sursauta de nouveau, Fred lui était bien trop occupé pour porter autre chose qu'un demi-sourire à son frère jumeau. Ce dernier souffla comme un hippogriffe et tomba entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Terminé !, annonça George avec ravissement.

-Tu as aussi monté le comptoir ?

-D'un coup de baguette, hop ! »

Dans l'air il fit un geste de main habile pour démontrer la facilité de la chose. Hermione profita de l'arrivée du rouquin pour se lever et filer discrètement mais vivement en direction de la cuisine. Fred la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse son père sur le front avant de s' éclipser vers la porte. Sûrement pour rejoindre Ginny et Ron.

Les sourcils de George se plissèrent et il fit la grimace à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta Fred en le fixant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?, demanda son jumeau en retour qui affichait de nouveau une expression joyeuse et enfantine.

-C'est plutôt moi. Je voulais savoir qui elle avait en tête. »

Il lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire en remontant au dîner et George s'esclaffa en le traitant de crétin. Ce qui n'éclairait pas ledit crétin plus que ça.

« C'est pourtant évident Freddie ! »

Ça ne l'était vraisemblablement pas. Fred attendit la suite, la clé de tout ce mystère, et George se leva tranquillement.

« C'est _toi_ qui va lui manquer. Il reste du pudding tu crois ? »

**.**

**.**

**.**

La gare de King's Cross ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi pleine qu'en ce 2 septembre là mais c'était sans doute parce qu'ils venaient là en parfaits touristes que Fred et George semblaient prendre conscience du monde environnant. Quand on avait un train à prendre, on ne se souciait pas des autres passagers.

Le nez en l'air, admirant les trains moldus, Fred parcourait la distance entre l'entrée et la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ d'un air émerveillé. Ron se moqua bien un peu de lui mais s'arrêta quand il fonça dans un moldu et manqua faire tomber la cage de Coquecigrue sous les regards moqueurs de Hermione et Harry -les ayant rejoint le matin du départ. George lui tapota soudainement l'épaule et de son menton désigna la brune qui les précédait. Fred haussa une épaule et se désintéressa aussi vite à Hermione.

Que son frère ait raison ou tort, il s'en fichait. Hermione restait son amie quoiqu'il advienne et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait évoluer leur relation de simple à compliquée, il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter autrement qu'en Fred, juste Fred. C'était à elle de choisir n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, il refusait de penser à « si elle le dit à voix haute ». Parce que là, là d'accord il aurait un peu plus de mal à faire celui qui n'était au courant de rien. Fred comptait sur la prochaine année à passer loin de lui pour que les sentiments d'Hermione, s'ils existaient, s'estompent avec le temps. Il n'avait rien à lui donner. Aucune stabilité, encore moins de sérieux, moins encore de sentiments.

« Ah, quelle nostalgie !, clama George lorsqu'ils furent tous devant la barrière.

-Et quel bonheur de se dire que je ne reverrai pas l'affreuse tête de Rogue avant un bon moment », rajouta Fred.

Ceci dit, les jumeaux passèrent devant tout le monde et marchèrent en papotant paisiblement jusqu'à la barrière qu'ils traversèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Ils attendirent, rieurs, de l'autre côté que les autres les rejoignent. S'éloigner et se perdre dans la cohue au risque de ne pas retrouver leur famille et leurs amis ne faisait pas partit de leur programme. Molly en ferait une attaque et Ginny leur en voudrait profondément s'ils s'amusaient à flâner dans le panache de vapeur provoqué par la locomotive du Poudlard Express au lieu de lui dire au revoir.

Hermione fut la première à apparaître, poussant son chariot sur lequel Pattenrond -qu'elle avait été recherché durant son séjour à la plus grande horreur de Ron qui gardait malgré le temps une haute rancune envers l'animal- s'étirait et ronronnait à la fois. Pas un brin paniqué de voir tous ces gens ni l'agitation autour de lui. L'adolescente repoussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille et George lui prit galamment le chariot des mains. Fred remarqua qu'elle ne rougissait pas quand son frère s'approchait d'elle. Ron et Harry firent bientôt irruption, immédiatement suivis par Ginny et Molly. A cette heure-ci, les parents d'Hermione devaient être en train de travailler et Arthur avait transplané au ministère.

« Bien, Ginny et Harry, essayez de trouver un compartiment libre, je dis au revoir à Hermione et Ron et je viendrais vous voir à la porte.

-Pourquoi au revoir à eux ?, s'étonna George et Fred soupira.

-Tu oublies qu'ils sont toujours préfets, le _devoir_ les appelle. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton ironique un peu méchant et les oreilles de son petit-frère devinrent écarlates. Il n'aimait toujours pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa fonction bien qu'elle soit pourtant gratifiante. Hermione, elle, déglutit et afficha une expression à la fois irritée et penaude. Comme si elle hésitait entre être désolée d'être préfète ou regretter de ne pas pouvoir faire payer aux jumeaux leur insolence flagrante envers les figures d'autorité de Poudlard. Molly choisit pour elle.

« Au moins, Hermione et Ron se font remarquer pour autre chose que leur manque de maturité, cingla-t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Bon, eh bien, au revoir alors », marmonna Harry qui fit ainsi diversion.

L'Elu tendit la main et George puis Fred la serrèrent chaleureusement. Vint le tour de Ginny qui eut bien du mal à devoir se séparer de ses frères aînés. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue Ginny haute comme trois gnomes qui accompagnait sa mère à la gare et voyait un à un ses frères s'en aller. A l'inverse qu'aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui partait... La petite rouquine resta accrochée au cou de Fred qui sourit gentiment et lui tapota le dos.

« Vous écrirez ?, demanda Ginny alors que Harry et elle commençaient à s'éloigner tandis que George hissait sa valise dans un premier compartiment.

-S'ils y pensent, après tout tu oublies qu'ils vont être _occupés_ maintenant. »

Hermione parut aussi surprise que les autres de sa propre remarque. Elle se mordilla la lèvre à l'instant où sa phrase, acide et aussi ironique que celle de Fred, retentit entre eux.

Le jeune homme sourcilla en se sentant directement visé et la fixa avec amusement. Hermione s'efforça de répondre à son regard sans ciller, montrant qu'elle savait encore leur tenir tête quand ils la vexaient, même inconsciemment. Ron et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Promis, on t'écrira ! »

Hermione se tourna vers George, visiblement soulagée de pouvoir mettre fin au petit duel visuel.

« Vous devriez y aller, le train va partir », fit remarquer Molly lorsque Ginny et Harry eurent disparus de leur champ de vision et qu'ils se soient déplacés jusqu'au wagon des préfets.

Ron s'avança vers ses frères et, mal à l'aise, se contenta d'une poignée de main fraternelle et rapide. Sa mère s'évertua toutefois à l'embrasser fortement et le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il commença à voir rouge. George gloussa, moqueur, son cadet le fusilla des yeux. Alors que l'un des contrôleurs sur la voix sifflait la fermeture des portes, Hermione s'approcha à pas mesurés des jumeaux après avoir enlacé Molly. George lui ébouriffa la crinière, tout en essayant d'aplatir ce qu'il avait décoiffé la brune se mit à rire et se tourna finalement vers Fred.

Le rouquin garda ses mains dans ses poches. Il la regarda de haut, s'assura que sa mère et ses frères étaient occupés à parler, et se pencha si rapidement sur Hermione que la brune n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière. Ses lèvres ne se posèrent ni sur celles de la jeune fille, ni sur sa joue, juste entre les deux. Au coin de la bouche féminine, dans une pression presque infime. Les pommettes de Hermione se teintèrent d'un rouge carmin soutenu, Fred se redressa et lui tira la langue. Après tout c'était de bonne guerre après ce qu'ils s'étaient dits et il avait gagné une bataille avec ce baiser manqué. Un geste qui aurait parut déplacé s'il ne venait pas de lui.

« Hermione chérie ! Monte vite ! », la pressa soudain Molly et la brune sortit de sa légère torpeur.

Elle fit volte-face, prit la main que lui tendait Ron pour l'aider à grimper dans le compartiment des préfets. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois les trois Weasley, Fred et George avaient disparus. Molly secouait la tête, souriante mais lasse. Ils avaient transplané... Elle ne les verrait pas avant Noël. Elle ne _le_ verrait plus avant quatre longs mois.

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

**.**

_Je sais, c'est pas un chapitre super intéressant et je m'en excuse **^^'' **Il doit rester pas mal de fautes aussi, j'ai eut quelques problèmes pour tout relire..._

_Sinon, il pose tout de même les bases de la fanfiction. Je pense qu'elle sera nettement plus longue que ma précédente sur ce même pairing, l'histoire plus lente et je pense que c'est bien mieux comme ça **=)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et puis à bientôt !**_


	2. Hibou nocturne

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_Et voilà, deuxième chapitre ^^_

_**WARNING : Alors, l'histoire prend son commencement à la fin du tome 5 mais ne prend pas en compte les évènements du tome 6 !**_

_Chapitre cette fois concentré sur Hermione et ses pensées, Harry et Ron par conséquent. Ou comment vouer un culte à l'amitié . _

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le premier chapitre ^^ J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Par contre j'ai eut un petit soucis technique aussi je m'excuse s'il y a certaines personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu :s_

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2: Hibou nocturne**

_"Live and Learn" - The Cardigans_

**.**

**.**

Hermione avait eut tort sur deux points. Le premier concernait la présence de tous les étudiants à l'école. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel et même si certains ne paraissaient pas très rassurés ils étaient tout de même présents. La seconde concernait sa pensée première quant à Fred Weasley.

Tout l'été, elle avait attendu avec une impatience qu'elle n'essayait pas de cacher cette précieuse semaine au cours de laquelle elle pourrait revoir Fred et rester à ses côtés. Elle l'avait tellement attendue qu'elle s'en était faite des tas de films. Par exemple elle, révélant au frère de son meilleur ami qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et lui y répondant par la positive. Ou encore elle, s'armant de courage pour l'embrasser avant de monter dans le train et lui ne la repoussant pas. Cependant la semaine était arrivée, les retrouvailles avec le rouquin aussi mais rien n'avait changé dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Elle s'était promise de lui révéler au moins son secret, quitte à se prendre une veste ou à ne rien recevoir en retour du tout -ce serait bien du Fred Weasley de ne rien répondre et faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Et à présent elle était dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Harry, sans avoir fait un seul pas en avant mais plutôt trois en arrière. Oui, elle avait eut tort. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas assez de cran pour dire « je t'aime » à voix haute. Si seulement il existait un livre traitant des déclarations d'amour... ou du contrôle de soi en présence de la personne dont on était amoureux.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de soupirer ? »

Hermione tressauta sur le banc et lança un regard hagard à Ron. Celui-ci la fixait d'un œil tranquille mais très amusé, presque moqueur. Si bien qu'il arrivait à ressembler à ses frères. Harry leva la tête de son nouveau livre de métamorphose -un cours seulement et ils avaient déjà trois devoirs pour la semaine suivante-, attentif.

« Désolée », murmura la brune qui referma son propre manuel d'un geste agacé.

Ron étouffa un rire et se tourna vers Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien perturber la Grande Hermione Granger pour qu'elle n'arrive même plus à se concentrer ?, fit-il semblant de s'interroger et son meilleur ami répondit à son immense sourire.

-Oh j'ai ma petite idée. Il me semble que c'est quelque chose qui est plutôt mignon, roux, amusant et qui commence par la lettre F.

-Je dirais même que ça finit par un D. »

Même si elle était énervée contre eux, Hermione retint à peine un rictus aussi amusé qu'eux. Elle soupira de nouveau sans rien répondre, croisa les bras sur la table et enfouit son visage pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues ou tout autre signe qui pourrait trahir son embarras.

Harry avait été le premier à comprendre, l'année précédente. Il avait surprise son amie en train d'épier du coin de l'œil les jumeaux en train de chahuter avec Lee Jordan et Katie Bell mais n'avait véritablement eut des soupçons qu'après la création de l'A.D. En revanche, c'était Ron qui -avec son tact habituel- avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat après noël. Sans signe avant-coureur il s'était planté devant elle et lui avait demandé si, si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un, elle le leur dirait. Hermione n'avait d'abord pas risqué de réponses. Après tout elle avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle depuis que Viktor était repartit en Bulgarie sans jamais en faire part à ses deux seuls grands amis à qui elle ne disait pas toujours tout. Et puis Ron avait avancé un prénom, feignant d'élaborer une hypothèse, et la brune avait compris qu'il était inutile de leur cacher quoique ce soit.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle les connaissait mieux que eux ne la connaissaient. Elle s'était encore trompée. Pour la première fois de leur vie commune elle avait parlé amour et même sexualité avec Harry et Ron. Conversation mémorable effectuée au petit-déjeuner suivant le réveillon, avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Harry avait semblé détaché en abordant tous les sujets possibles, néanmoins Hermione qui avait déjà tenté de parler de certaines choses similaires avec lui avait de suite vu qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Ron s'était emporté quand il avait imaginé son frère et sa meilleure amie, avait faillit régurgiter ses pancakes et avait finalement éclaté de rire.

Hermione n'était pas dupe. Si même Ron avait vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, beaucoup d'autres avaient compris. George par exemple, c'était certain. La façon dont il la regardait par moment, rieur, ne laissait aucun doute. Et puis il avait toujours fait en sorte que Fred et lui soient sur le chemin de la préfète à l'école. Ses parents aussi s'étaient immédiatement doutés de quelque chose. Leur fille unique qui rentre d'une année mouvementée et qui pourtant, entre deux « le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps est revenu », se met à déverser des flots de compliments à l'encontre de Fred Weasley … Ce n'était pas crédible. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait pas le béguin pour le rouquin, ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Finalement, Molly Weasley avait été la dernière à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de l'adolescente -et devait donc en avoir parlé en gloussant à son mari. Facile, quand Hermione passe le plus clair de son temps à proximité de Fred...

En gros tout le monde avait compris sauf le concerné. Pour preuve, il avait essayé de deviner sa propre identité. Il avait déjà été surprenant qu'il comprenne qu'elle était amoureuse et troublant qu'il l'ait presque embrassée pour lui dire au revoir à la gare. Hermione essayait toutefois de se modérer, de se contrôler et d'arrêter l'espoir d'empoisonner ses veines. Fred Weasley charmait tout ce qui bougeait, il aimait séduire pour s'amuser et toutes les filles de Poudlard hormis quelques unes y étaient passées. Il n'aurait pas pu séduire sa propre sœur, ni sa mère -sauf s'il avait voulu quelque chose- et Hermione était la seule fille aux alentours ce jour-là.

C'était la seule et unique raison. Il était indispensable qu'elle s'ôte l'espoir qu'il l'aime un peu lui aussi.

« Vous savez quoi ? »

Hermione et Harry patientèrent, le temps que Ron arrête de rêvasser. Les yeux du rouquin étaient posés sur Lavande Brown un peu plus loin. La jeune fille se tournait parfois vers lui, rougissait et fuyait son regard comme l'éclabouille. Parvati Patil et elle discutaient à voix basse, penchées sur un même livre que Hermione soupçonna être un magazine de mode.

« Je crois que je vais demander à Lavande de sortir avec moi, déclara Ron après moult délibérations mentales.

-C'est elle qui t'a demandé de sortir avec elle, souffla Harry, sourcils plissés.

-Je sais mais ça le fait pas pour une fille de faire le premier pas ! »

Le prenant pour elle, même si c'était ridicule, Hermione ré-enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. C'était vrai qu'une fille qui s'avançait en premier n'était pas forcément bien perçue par les garçons de leur âge. Fred se serait sans doute bien moqué d'elle si elle avait osé lui avouer ses sentiments durant les vacances... Harry laissa échapper une exclamation énervée.

« On n'est plus au moyen-âge, Ron, lança-t-il en roulant des yeux. Je préférerai qu'une fille fasse le premier pas et je sais que si Lavande ne l'avait pas fait, tu ne serais jamais allé vers elle ! Je suis même certain que tu ne l'avais pas remarquée avant. »

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil pour voir la réaction de Ron. L'adolescent n'avait pas l'air vexé, chose étonnante, il réfléchissait juste, chose encore plus étonnante.

« Peut-être, concéda-t-il finalement le tout en observant à nouveau Lavande.

-Si Cho n'était pas venue m'embrasser, tu crois que j'aurai bougé mes fesses ?, plaisanta alors Harry et ses deux amis rirent avec lui.

-Bon, donc je reprends : je crois que je vais accepter de sortir avec elle. »

Bêtement, Harry se mit à applaudir et ainsi à attirer quelques regards. Ron se leva d'un bond et marcha rapidement jusqu'aux deux autres filles de sixième année.

Hermione se redressa avec curiosité et contempla la scène. Son ami si confiant quelques secondes plus tôt s'emballait et faisait de grands gestes devant une Lavande médusée. Harry soupira. Ron finit par s'asseoir quand quelques ricanements résonnèrent depuis la table voisine des Serdaigle. Hermione le vit se rapprocher de l'oreille de Lavande, lui murmurer quelque chose et le visage de l'adolescente se mit à rayonner. Elle opina, Parvati offrit un magnifique sourire au jeune Weasley et ce dernier déposa un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de revenir vers eux.

La brune était déjà repartit dans ses rêveries absurdes. Elle s'imaginait à la place de Lavande, avec le culot et la franchise de Lavande. Son corps bien proportionné aussi, et sa féminité. Elle s'imaginait demander à Fred de sortir avec elle de but-en-blanc. Elle imaginait le rouquin lui faire son plus beau sourire charmeur, accepter dans un clin d'œil et l'embrasser comme Ron venait de le faire. Ce qui serait tellement génial que... c'était invraisemblable.

Son cœur se serra, elle frotta ses bras dans un frisson et tenta de féliciter Ron comme le faisait Harry en riant. Ron avait les oreilles rouge, était au paroxysme de la gêne et cette fois chercha à éviter le regard de Lavande. Qu'il soit ainsi mal à l'aise ne fit qu'attendrir d'avantage sa meilleure amie. Si seulement... Elle intercepta par hasard le regard de Neville qui était en train de grignoter en compagnie de Ginny. Le jeune garçon se mit à rougir et un morceau de salade glissa hors de sa bouche. Si seulement Fred était Neville au fond, tout serait bien plus simple. Faire le premier pas ne serait pas un grand défi, il ne refuserait pas ou du moins ne la repousserait pas en se moquant d'elle gentiment.

Il devrait exister des livres qui apprendraient aux jeunes filles à tomber amoureuse du bon garçon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Parvati Patil se laissa tomber près d'Hermione qui avait cessé d'écrire son devoir de potions pour repenser encore une fois à Fred. La jeune fille adressa un sourire poli à la jolie hindoue qui avait interrompu ses songes.

Depuis que Ron avait accepté de sortir avec Lavande les deux élèves étaient inséparables mais restaient dans leur coin. Harry et elle s'étaient d'abord sentit délaissés puis avaient finalement laissé couler. Parvati, de son côté, passait plus de temps en compagnie de Seamus -lui-même seul alors que Dean roucoulait avec Ginny, comme quoi ce devait être la saison des amours à Poudlard- et parfois avec Hermione quand cette dernière était seule. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine pourtant Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été une amie proche de Parvati. Impression surprenante dans la mesure où elles s'étaient toujours contentées d'être des camarades de chambres, de cours, et des membres de l'A.D.

Parvati était la confidente idéale. A l'inverse de Lavande qui avait tendance à _oublier_ de garder un secret, son amie était plus discrète et silencieuse. Et puis elle était une fille. Après avoir fréquenté Harry et Ron pendant six ans, avoir une présence féminine objective -ce que n'était pas le cas de Ginny quand il s'agissait de parler de ses frères ou de Harry- était plutôt un grand soulagement.

« A un garçon », répondit finalement Hermione en tentant de ne pas devenir cramoisie.

Lavande aurait glapit et ordonné un nom, Parvati se contenta d'un regard inquisiteur et un peu étonné.

« Un garçon que tu trouves mignon ?, interrogea sa camarade.

-Pas seulement... Un garçon qui va sûrement me faire rater mes études s'il continue à polluer mon cerveau et mes pensées. »

Elle s'était efforcée de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

A cause de Fred elle était passée par toute une palette de sentiments. D'abord la curiosité, gentillette, qui l'avait prise après le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ensuite l'envie d'être constamment au courant de ce que faisait Fred, le désir d'être toujours près de lui, la volonté qu'il la remarque -elle s'était même surprise en train de parler d'une voix haut perchée avec Ginny pour attirer son attention au Terrier. Puis était venu le désespoir total quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle _aimait_ quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était le pire quelqu'un qu'on puisse aimer. S'en était suivie une douleur constante qui lui nouait l'estomac dès qu'elle pensait à lui -ce qui arrivait à chaque minute-, dès qu'elle le voyait, dès qu'elle arrêtait de rêver à un amour réciproque.

Elle en était venue à regretter le temps de son enfance où elle n'avait qu'à demander à un petit garçon s'il voulait bien être son amoureux, qu'il acceptait sans que rien ne change et au temps où être séparé de lui lui était complétement égal. Désormais, dès qu'elle repensait au fait qu'il était au Chemin de Traverse et elle à Poudlard, Hermione avait envie de se lancer un a_vada kedavra_ qui mettrait fin à ses pensées.

Mais le pire ce n'était pas ça. Le pire, c'était son inconscient et ses rêves horribles. Niais au possible -elle l'épousait ou s'enfuyait avec lui au Pérou-, ou plus intimes, troublants. Ceux dans lesquels elle se retrouvait Merlin savait comment dans le lit du rouquin ou bien dans un couloir désert, contre un mur, lui collé à elle et l'embrassant tout en passant sa main sous sa robe de sorcière. Ceux là étaient horribles, particulièrement horribles, parce que nettement plus douloureux à achever par le réveil.

Parvati ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en paraissant subitement très grave.

« Il sait ce garçon ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et accompagna tout de même son geste d'une parole:

« Non. Mais même s'il le savait ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

-J'ai la nette impression qu'en tant qu'adolescent, nous avons tous le devoir d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous aimera jamais en retour. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

C'était à peu près ça.

« Seulement..., commença Parvati dans un soupir, je pense quand même que tu devrais lui dire. Sauf si tu as quelque chose d'important à perdre. Par exemple si c'est ton ami. »

Hermione cru comprendre que Parvati pensait à Harry et l'idée même de sortir avec son meilleur ami, son presque frère, lui arracha un réel sourire cette fois. La question suivante fut de se demander si effectivement elle avait quelque chose à perdre en avouant tout. Fred était un... un ami, plus ou moins. En fait non, pas vraiment. Il était plutôt le frère de l'ami. Le garçon qu'elle avait poursuivit avec les règlements de l'école en le houspillant constamment pour son manque de discipline. Ils s'entendaient bien, elle jouait parfois son jeu pour se détendre -répondre à un clin d'œil par exemple. Mais elle n'était pas son amie pour de bon.

Elle n'avait jamais eut de vraies conversations avec lui. Ce qu'elle connaissait de lui c'était ce qu'elle voyait, ce que Ron ou Ginny lui en disaient. Fred restait quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement. Alors au final elle n'avait rien à perdre. Pas son amitié en tout cas.

« Comment ? »

Parvati haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien, en lui disant tout simplement.

-Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas le lui dire en face, explicita Hermione. Il n'est pas à l'école.

-Oh... »

La meilleure amie de Lavande observa le plafond consciencieusement. Hermione profita de ce moment de silence pour jeter un regard aux alentours. Seamus et Harry parlaient Quidditch dans un coin de la salle commune, un groupe de premières années s'était réunis autour d'un même devoir à rendre, Dean Thomas et Ginny se bécotaient près d'une fenêtre et trois élèves de quatrième année bavardaient avec engouement.

Parvati inspira et s'en retourna à nouveau à la brune à sa droite.

« Si tu as le cran de lui dire en face, mieux vaut attendre de le revoir. Si par contre tu te sens pas de le faire, tu peux toujours envoyer une lettre ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Une lettre d'amour ? Eurk... Parvati sembla comprendre ce que pensait Hermione puisqu'elle rigola gentiment.

« Une lettre toute banale, ou un simple message. Quelque chose qui passerait presque inaperçu, discret, mais qui montrerait la vérité, reprit-elle d'un ton très doux. Des sous-entendus en quelque sorte. J'ai une théorie là-dessus. »

Hermione l'interrogea d'un regard. Parvati s'empara d'un sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds en arrivant, fouilla quelques secondes dans son bric-à-brac -rouge à lèvre, livres, plumes, parchemins- et en ressortit d'un air victorieux le nouveau numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle le feuilleta rapidement d'un geste expert et Hermione vit défiler des pages et des pages de potins people -_Séparation des Bizarr'Sisters ?_-, d'articles pour s'embellir -_Perdre dix kilos grâce à Minceplusisse, c'est possible !_- et de tests pour jeunes sorcières -_Êtes-vous plutôt du genre filtre d'amour ou sortilège de charme ?_-. Parvati s'arrêta sur la photo d'un jeune sorcier particulièrement mignon qui saluait d'un signe de main et d'un sourire envoutant.

« Tiens, regarde », indiqua Parvati en lui tendant le magazine.

La brunette jaugea le titre mais ne fit la lecture que du paragraphe que lui désignait son amie.

_Bien, résumons donc cette première partie ainsi: un garçon intéressé par une jeune sorcière fera tout ce qui est possible pour se rapprocher d'elle. Cependant, il existe également un autre moyen de savoir si oui ou non nous avons une chance avec lui: Les sous-entendus._

_Qu'importe que le garçon soit intéressé dès le début ou pas. Le jeune sorcier qui comprend les sous-entendus et y répond -que ce soit par la positive ou la négative- est déjà sous un certain charme. Seul celui qui ne les voit pas annonce qu'il est inutile de se donner du mal pour lui._

« Même si c'est un magazine féminin, je pense que ce n'est pas totalement faux. »

Hermione rendit le livret à sa propriétaire, pensive. Sa raison la poussait à croire que tout ceci était stupide et que même s'il comprenait les sous-entendus ça ne voudrait pas pour autant dire que Fred était sous son charme ni même qu'il l'ait remarquée. Son cœur en revanche bondissait d'espoir et ses pensées avaient tendance à s'organiser autour de l'élaboration d'une lettre bourrée de sous-entendus.

Parvati referma son sac.

Hermione avait toujours fait des compromis lorsqu'elle était indécise quant à la marche à suivre. Ce cas-ci ne fit pas exception. Puisque sa raison disait non, que son cœur criait oui, elle décidait de dire peut-être. Après tout elle comptait le lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Elle enverrait une lettre ou bien elle ferait des sous-entendus devant Fred quand elle le reverrait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Si le rouquin comprenait ce qu'il fallait comprendre, dans ce cas elle lui dirait tout. En revanche, s'il ne voyait rien alors elle pourrait totalement occulter le garçon de son esprit. S'il ne voyait rien ses espoirs seraient enfin réduits à néant.

Oui, c'était aussi simple que ça. La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre et sortit un bout de parchemin de son propre sac. Parvati comprit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui demander de l'aide. Hermione évita juste de mentionner le prénom de Fred ou des détails qui le relieraient à lui pour éviter que Parvati -qui n'était pas Lavande mais quand même- ne puisse tout savoir.

« Après ce serait marrant de tester ça sur certains garçons !, pouffa Parvati.

-A qui penses-tu ? »

La jeune hindoue rosit de plaisir et secoua la tête.

« Tu ne le sauras pas ! »

Hermione se mit à rire à son tour. Rares étaient les fois où elle se sentait vraiment comme n'importe quelle adolescente de seize ans, avec ses problèmes de cœur, ses amis et ses cours. Pas de mage noir à l'horizon, pas de Chambre des secrets, pas de pierre philosophale, pas de Tournoi des trois sorciers, pas d'Ombrage. Rien du tout. Juste elle, Hermione Granger, adolescente banale qui parlait garçons et amourettes entre deux cours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parvati et elle s'étaient mises d'accord: Harry serait le premier à expérimenter la lettre.

« Euh, mais pourquoi tu voulais me l'envoyer ?, questionna-t-il dans l'incompréhension totale le lendemain matin lors du petit-déjeuner.

-Elle n'est pas pour toi, objecta Parvati tandis que Hermione trempait un morceau de pain dans son bol de chocolat. Lis-la c'est tout. »

Harry s'exécuta, perplexe. Ron qui sortait avec Lavande, Hermione qui se comportait en fille, tout ça c'était beaucoup trop de changements pour lui. Il parvint au bout de la lettre sans comprendre au juste à quoi tout ça pouvait bien rimer et rendit le parchemin à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière attendit, Parvati pressa Harry de questions, mais le brun n'en démordit pas: il ne comprenait pas. Sachant qu'il était sans doute son plus proche ami hormis Ron, Hermione en fut ravie. Si lui, qui avait eut un petit faible pour elle en deuxième année -il le lui avait avoué un jour où elle avait parlé de Krum- ne voyait pas les sous-entendus, alors la réponse de Fred ne pourrait qu'être explicite.

Parvati tint quand même à tester la lettre sur quelqu'un d'intéressé. Hermione eut beau répliquer qu'il n'y avait personne à sa connaissance, Parvati la traîna jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor et se planta devant Seamus Finnigan. L'irlandais haussa un sourcil mais se prêta à l'expérience sans un mot. Il releva la tête après quelques phrases seulement, suspicieux.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il et Parvati confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors ? », s'enquit Hermione quand il lui redonna la lettre.

Seamus étira ses bras derrière sa nuque et sourit tranquillement.

« Alors si ça avait été pour moi je t'aurai répondu que j'étais très flatté mais que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un, déclara-t-il avant de réprimer un bâillement.

-Ah oui ? Qui donc ? », s'intéressa Parvati et Hermione se doutait que bientôt Lavande serait mise au courant des amourettes de Seamus.

Le blond ferma les yeux, feignant une petite sieste. Parvati, boudeuse, lui donna un petit coup de pied et le jeune garçon se remit à sourire.

« Bones, elle est à Poufsouffle. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire cristallin quand Parvati se mit à harceler Seamus de questions au sujet de cette relation dont elle n'était même pas au courant. Rapidement toutefois elle s'empara du bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna plus loin. Seamus était retourné à son demi-sommeil et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle. Parvati se permit donc de parler à voix plus haute.

« Je pense que c'est bon, tu peux envoyer ça. Tu me diras ce qu'il t'a répondu ? »

C'était une question mais Hermione devinait l'ordre imminent. De toute façon, à défaut de pouvoir avoir un livre auquel se rapporter, Parvati était bien la seule qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre le méandre de l'inconscient de l'insaisissable Fred Weasley. Après avoir donc promis qu'elle viendrait la trouver dès qu'une réponse lui serait parvenue, Hermione se força à prendre le chemin de la salle de métamorphose. Elle aurait voulu envoyer un hibou avant d'aller en cours. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas eut le temps de douter de sa décision.

On se connaissait soi-même rarement mais Hermione connaissait ses principaux traits de caractère. Sa capacité à douter et à tout remettre en question s'avéra plus développée aujourd'hui que jamais. A plusieurs reprises elle pensa à déchirer cette lettre stupide et tout ce qui allait avec et oublier pour mieux avancer tout en craignant de revoir Fred. Dans la foulée, elle se disait que mieux valait être fixée maintenant et arrêter de se tourmenter avec des espoirs de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Toutes ces pensées entraînèrent également un manque de concentration sans précédent. Elle faillit faire disparaître le chapeau du professeur McGonagall à la place des escargots qu'on leur avait distribué -alors qu'ils avaient eut ce cours l'année passée- et fit perdre cinq points à Gryffondor lorsque le professeur Rogue devenu professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal passa près d'elle et la trouva en train de rêver au lieu d'écrire.

Si elle ne voulait pas finir par rater ses études, et donc sa vie, il lui fallait en finir maintenant. Ce fut la raison qui la poussa après la dernière heure de cours, pendant laquelle elle modifia quelques éléments de la lettre, à monter jusqu'à la volière avec Ron que Lavande avait accepté de délaisser quelques minutes. Hermione n'ayant pas de hibou et Harry ayant déjà envoyé Hedwige porter un message de remerciement à Molly Weasley pour un colis de confiseries qu'elle leur avait envoyé à tous les quatre -Ron, Ginny, Hermione et lui-, il ne restait que Coquecigrue de disponible. Oh bien sûr elle aurait pu utiliser un hibou de l'école mais ces sales bêtes l'angoissaient terriblement. Hermione n'aimait pas trop les volatiles et n'avait confiance qu'en ceux de ses amis.

Ron sautilla sur place pour essayer d'attraper son petit hibou qui caquetait de joie au-dessus de leurs têtes, étouffant un juron lorsque Coq lui mordilla l'index.

« Sale bête, souffla le rouquin quand enfin il parvint à enrouler sa main autour du minuscule corps plumeux. Tiens vas-y, dépêche-toi avant qu'il s'échappe. Il est pire qu'un gnome et ça s'arrange pas en vieillissant. »

Hermione accrocha sa lettre aux pattes de l'oiseau qui hulula de plus en plus fort.

« C'est pour Fred Weasley, sur le Chemin de Traverse, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Coquecigrue. C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher. »

Avec un grand plaisir, Ron ôta sa main du hibou qui s'envola en piaillant. Hermione et lui le regardèrent voleter puis finalement disparaître de leur vue.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille regretta. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge, et commença à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Ron l'observa un instant avec amusement et finit par décréter qu'il était de son devoir de ne pas la laisser se mutiler. Il lui prit la main, la pressa aussi fort qu'il le put et Hermione répondit tout aussi fort.

« Ma vie est fichue, bredouilla-t-elle dans un gargouillement.

-Mais non. Au pire... »

Elle le regarda avec l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose qui la réconforterait mais Ron passa sa main libre dans sa nuque, embêté.

« Au pire rien en fait, désolé », crut-il bon de rajouter quand les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent.

Hermione se trouvait tout simplement ridicule et pathétique. Voilà. Elle se ridiculisait auprès de Fred et de ses amis, et utilisait des procédés dépassés et pathétiques récupérés dans un magazine féminin. Nerveusement, l'adolescente se mit à rire, à rire, et finit par en pleurer sous l'œil inquiet de Ron qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa carcasse. Cette histoire était bête à en pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait honte... Par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait honte ! Et son rire redoubla, emplissant l'atmosphère. Les centaines d'hiboux hululèrent en retour, Ron sentit poindre un début de fou-rire et bientôt ils ne furent que deux imbéciles riant à en pleurer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Verity accompagna le dernier client de la journée à la porte et referma celle-ci avant de s'effondrer, épuisée, sur le sol de la boutique. George vint fermer à clé et la releva en riant.

« Demain ce sera pire, assura-t-il avant d'éteindre les lumières des vitrines d'un coup de baguette.

-Pourquoi ça ?, s'intéressa la jeune assistante.

-Parce que demain est toujours pire qu'aujourd'hui ! », annonça Fred de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Son frère et lui se mirent à débattre sur cette phrase énigmatique alors que Verity arrangeait quelques établis qui avaient souffert de tant de visites. Les clients n'hésitaient jamais à tester les produits, à les manipuler et les déplacer. Chaque soir s'avérait donc un véritable calvaire. Fred accorda le droit de dire que demain était peut-être mieux pire qu'aujourd'hui à son jumeau et commença à aider leur assistante. Il était en train de nettoyer quelques gouttes de sang près du bocal réservé aux nougats néansang lorsque George sursauta et fit tomber un carton de crèmes canaris.

Verity, penchée sur un lot de fausses baguettes, se redressa avec inquiétude et Fred rejoignit son frère avant de voir Coquecigrue de l'autre côté de la porte qui ne cessait de taper la vitre de son bec, poussant quelques petits hululements stridents.

« Il va réveiller tout le Chemin de Traverse, rouspéta George en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les crèmes.

-Moi je me demande surtout qu'est-ce que Ron peut bien nous demander à cette heure-ci », soupira Fred qui ouvrit la porte.

Le minuscule hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur, voleta partout en faisant tomber quelques produits et s'arrêta finalement pour faire du sur-place devant le destinataire de sa lettre. Fred s'empara du parchemin roulé et balaya l'animal d'un petit geste de la main qui l'envoya promener ailleurs. Verity fut donc la première cible de Coquecigrue qui battit frénétiquement des ailes tout autour de sa tête. George vint finalement la secourir, s'emparant du hibou d'un mouvement brusque. Coq se perdit dans un caquètement étranglé.

« Dans la réponse, précise à Ron de nous envoyer Hedwige la prochaine fois. »

Fred leva la tête, soudain aussi impassible qu'un boursouflet.

« Ça vient d'Hermione en fait », indiqua-t-il et George en lâcha Coquecigrue pour s'empresser de venir près de lui.

Son jumeau lui tendit la lettre et remit ses mains dans ses poches alors que Verity trébuchait sur une caisse de pralines longues-langues après que Coq ait recommencé à s'occuper d'elle.

_Cher Fred,_

_J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Comment vas-tu ? Ici les cours sont bien monotones depuis que tu n'es plus là à vrai dire. Tu manques même à Ron, ce qui est un signe qui ne trompe pas. En tout cas on ne cesse de parler de toi autour de moi. Ton départ n'est pas passé inaperçu mais je me doute bien que tes affaires doivent continuer à marcher. C'est la sixième fois en moins d'une semaine que je sanctionne un élève en possession d'une de tes fabrications. J'ai beau être toujours aussi impressionnée par tes créations, j'espère bien qu'un jour tu les utiliseras à meilleur escient. Je suis en train de te complimenter, si si. Ce doit être encore plus étonnant que savoir que tu manques à Ron. Seulement c'est comme ça. On se rend toujours compte de l'importance des gens dans nos vies quand ils les quittent. Bon bien sûr tu n'es pas mort, mais tu laisses quand même un grand vide et maintenant je m'aperçois d'après les dires des autres que tu n'étais pas si bête que ça (et toc, ça c'est pour m'avoir reproché d'être coincée cet été)._

_Enfin... Je m'ennuie. La bibliothèque est toujours aussi attirante, mais moins que certaines choses. Oh, et tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'on m'a reproché mon manque d'attention en cours. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tout est toujours de ta faute après tout, même si tu as « toujours » raison. C'est justement parce que tu as raison/tort que tout est de ta faute._

_MAIS, je compte bien m'en sortir quand même, avec ou sans toi._

_J'espère encore que je ne te dérange pas. L'idée de t'écrire est venue de Harry. Il trouve que je suis maussade depuis la rentrée. Le fait que Ron sorte avec une fille maintenant n'aide pas, je n'ai plus personne à saouler de sermons. Tout est trop calme._

_Bon... Je pense qu'ajouter autre chose ne ferait que m'enfoncer d'avantage dans le ridicule de la chose. Je vais arrêter les frais alors, sauf si tu me réponds. Je comprendrai que tu ne le fasses pas, et dans un sens ce serait peut-être mieux pour moi. Un mal pour un bien au final._

_Embrasses George pour moi, embrasses-toi toi-même de ma part également._

_'Mione_

George replia la lettre, incrédule.

« C'est quoi ça ?, interrogea-t-il. C'est tellement décousu que j'ai du mal à croire que ça vient vraiment d'Hermione. »

Fred eut un sourire amusé.

« Non, c'est juste un langage d'ado indécise. Pas très Hermione, je te l'accorde, mais d'Hermione quand même.

-Ah, et si tu as si bien compris, tu m'expliques ? »

Verity venait enfin de se débarrasser de Coquecigrue. Fred lui demanda de ramener un parchemin et une plume du comptoir puis se tourna vers George qui gardait la lettre dans sa main, attendant qu'on éclaire un peu sa lanterne.

« C'est une déclaration. Sous-entendue, mais une déclaration. »

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

**.**

Second chapitre plié. Pas plus intéressant que le premier j'ai l'impression, et puis j'ai beau avoir tourné et retourné la lettre dans tous les sens je n'ai pas réussit à faire mieux que ce que vous avez sous les yeux.  
_**Prochain chapitre :**_la réponse de Fred, une réunion entre filles et un Harry qui ne comprend plus rien.

On remarquera que pour une fois je fais de Lavande et Parvati des filles normales et pas de petites écervelées xD J'essaie juste de leur rendre justice après ce que j'ai fait de Lavande dans ma fic précédente...

**Merci d'avoir lu et puis à bientôt !**


	3. Jouons !

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Il est exactement 05h du matin, je me mets à la relecture de ce chapitre, et vu que je n'ai pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous, je m'excuse si je passe à côté d'immondices ! ^^''_

_Je remercie toutes ces personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que les gens aiment (ça m'étonne toujours d'ailleurs xD Mais tant mieux !). Je remercie d'ailleurs **Odyssa-fic** pour sa review en anonyme ^^_

_Pis ben j'espère encore et toujours que cette suite vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3: Jouons !**

_"Playboy" - Indochine_

**.**

**.**

Les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure, les élèves émergeaient doucement du réveil en se dirigeant mollement vers la Grande Salle pourtant une étudiante aux épais cheveux bruns slalomait entre ses camarades en courant de toutes ses forces, sa robe de sorcier volant derrière elle.

« Hermione ? », s'étonnèrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry en voyant leur amie passer devant eux, les contourner et poursuivre son chemin à toute allure.

La brune commençait dangereusement à s'essouffler mais elle ne se donnait pas le droit de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Plus que quatre escaliers à gravir et elle serait face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Plus que trois. Plus que deux. Plus qu'un. Le palier, le couloir de la tour de Gryffondor, et enfin :

« Le mot de...

-_Quid agis _!

-Eh bien, quelle précipitation, s'étonna la Grosse Dame mais Hermione balaya sa réflexion d'un geste large.

-Dépêchez-vous !

-... Je pourrais peut-être vous écraser alors que vous passez... »

Hermione se précipita si vite dans la salle commune qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre la suite des menaces du portrait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un descendait justement du dortoir des filles. Seule, Parvati frottait des yeux endormis tout en baillant sous sa main droite. Cependant le petit cri que poussa Hermione sembla la réveiller et elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand la brune brandit une lettre, sautant pratiquement sur place.

« Il a répondu ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Hermione la rejoignit sur les marches, lui fourra le parchemin dans la paume et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'abri des regards indiscrets de plusieurs Gryffondor qui avaient déjà petit-déjeuné comme elle ou qui au contraire comptaient s'y rendre. Parvati oublia momentanément sa faim, envahie par la même excitation que sa compagne de chambre à laquelle elle succéda dans le dortoir qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Lavande était présente elle aussi, en train de s'habiller près de son lit. Hermione se doutait que de toute façon Parvati avait dû informer sa meilleure amie de leur plan même si elle n'avait pas forcément dévoilé tous ses secrets. Elle ne fit donc pas attention à la petite-amie de Ron et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, immédiatement accompagnée de Parvati.

Lavande leur adressa un regard curieux, Hermione désigna une place libre sur son matelas et la grande blonde les rejoignit avec interrogation.

« Ouvre-la, moi je ne peux pas », gémit la brunette qui se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Tout allait de travers en elle. Son cœur menaçait de briser ses côtes, ses poumons manquaient d'air, son estomac se révulsait dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur la lettre de Fred et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Lavande avança une main prudente jusqu'à elle et lui caressa l'épaule dans un geste maternel. Parvati décacheta la petite lettre, l'ouvrit et l'étala à plat sur le lit. Elle s'empêcha de la lire et aidée de Lavande obligea Hermione à regarder le parchemin.

« C'est ta lettre, murmura doucement la jeune hindoue. Et puis souviens-toi: si c'est oui, tant mieux, si c'est non, tant mieux aussi et si c'est une lettre basique...

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'arrête », compléta Hermione dont la bile remontait douloureusement le long de la gorge.

Lavande continua de lui frotter l'épaule sans rien dire. De ses petites mains moites et semblant être atteintes de la maladie de Parkinson l'amie de Ron et Harry saisit la lettre du bout des doigts. Elle inspira fortement, expira tout l'air possible et essaya d'abord de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Les yeux fermés, crispée, elle patienta ainsi quelques minutes avant de rouvrir ses paupières.

L'écriture était un peu brouillonne. Parfaitement lisible cependant. Les traits étaient fins et les lignes n'étaient pas bien droites. Une écriture qu'elle reconnaissait, qui renforçait son impression nauséeuse. Mais il fallait bien que tout s'arrête un jour.

_Salut 'Mione,_

_En fait non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas, je suis même content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Surpris, mais content !_

_Alors comme ça, je te manque ?J'ai peut-être l'air un peu bête mais n'essaie pas d'inclure Ron dans l'histoire s'il te plait..._

« Ron ?, s'interpella Lavande avant de croiser le regard foudroyant de Parvati, Désolée. »

_Tu sais, pas besoin de fioritures avec moi. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je préfère que tu me dises franchement ce qu'il y a (enfin, si bien sûr il y a quelque chose à dire). Si je te manques, dis-le simplement._

_Dommage que Poudlard soit devenu aussi ennuyant, en même temps aller étudier sans nous c'est du temps perdu. Nous sommes les sauveurs de l'école, que les préfètes rabats-joie le veuillent ou non. Ici tout va très bien. La boutique tourne à merveille et George vient de tester notre nouvelle invention -bientôt mise sur le marché !. Verity est l'assistante idéale. Elle travaille sans jamais se plaindre, moi je lui dis respect. Et en plus elle n'est pas moche, point positif. Est-ce que Poudlard nous manque ? Pas vraiment. Nos amis de l'A.D nous manquent, Gin' et bébé Ron aussi, mais certainement pas McGonagall ou Rogue ou même Flitwick. De toute manière nous sommes tellement occupés que nous ne pensons à notre chère école qu'avant d'aller nous coucher._

_Pour en revenir à ta lettre, bien joué les sous-entendus ! (Je réfléchis sérieusement à un parchemin ensorcelé qui permettrait à chaque lecteur de découvrir ce que pensent ses amis ou l'élu de son cœur) Si tu es maussade, j'en suis désolé. Mais 'Mione, si je réponds à ta lettre c'est seulement par jeu et je sais qu'au fond tu le sais très bien. Je suis « gaminement génial », et je joue. _

_Ne t'attend à rien d'autre qu'un jeu avec moi. Si tu es prête à ce jeu-là, alors je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à toutes tes lettres. Si tu ne l'es pas, dans ce cas « arrête les frais » dès maintenant._

_Je t'embrasse (pas George, Coquecigrue vient de l'attaquer)_

_Fred._

« C'était Fred ? »

La double exclamation émanant de Lavande et Parvati amusa un instant Hermione avant que la vérité ne l'assomme d'un grand coup de massue. Son cœur ne battait plus, plus du tout, et ses poumons ne marchaient plus non plus. Fred ne se moquait pas d'elle, il avait compris, mais il ne voulait qu'un jeu. Un jeu dangereux de séduction. Pire, il avait raison. Elle s'en était doutée dès que Ron et elle avaient attaché à la lettre à la patte de Coq. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir d'un des jumeaux Weasley sans passer par le jeu. Il allait jouer avec elle si elle disait qu'elle était prête. Il allait jouer et lui briser le cœur. Mais si elle renonçait maintenant, il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Et ce fichu espoir qui refaisait surface ! Si seulement un hippogriffe voulait bien le piétiner celui-ci...

Fred avait compris les sous-entendus, ce qui signifiait qu'il était intéressé par elle quelque part. Toutefois pas assez pour vouloir autre chose qu'un jeu. Quoiqu'elle fasse elle aurait le cœur brisé.

La main fine de Parvati se posa sur son avant-bras. Hermione releva la tête et une larme dégringola sur sa joue, que Lavande se chargea d'essuyer en grommelant contre les garçons insensibles et immatures. Hermione n'eut même pas la force de défendre Fred au risque de craquer pour de bon si elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle lâcha la lettre que Parvati récupéra, replia et déposa sur la table de chevet la plus proche.

« Herm', chuchota Lavande, ne rentres pas dans son jeu. Il va complétement te détruire.

-Mais il faut que je lui réponde », dit la brune d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle renifla de façon peu élégante et eut un pauvre rictus. Hermione s'était toujours cru intouchable ou du moins trop fière pour pleurnicher devant d'autres personnes que Harry, Ron ou encore Hagrid et ses parents. Pleurer devant Lavande et Parvati avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendu mais sans plus était une véritable honte pour elle à l'instar de la manière qu'avait Fred de tourner ses phrases pour la poignarder en plein cœur. Elle avait franchement honte de se laisser aller, même si les bras de Parvati étaient apaisants et les mots de Lavande réconfortants. Toutes les deux avaient raison, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle réponde au rouquin. Elle s'en sortirait, elle était plus forte qu'une peine de cœur. Elle se relèverait et bientôt pourrait de nouveau regarder les jumeaux de haut en les réprimandant. Non, elle ne répondrait pas.

**.**

**.**

_**Un mois plus tard**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Harry délaissa son meilleur ami que Lavande venait de rejoindre et parcourut les couloirs du château à la recherche d'Hermione qu'il trouva sans grande surprise à la bibliothèque. Prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Pince le brun s'installa en silence à côté de la brune qui rédigeait un devoir d'une écriture soignée et appliquée. Il contempla le teint blême de son amie, les cernes qu'elle arborait à force de travailler et soupira. Entre Ron qui passait son temps avec Lavande et Hermione qui préférait le mutisme et ses cours à la conversation, il commençait à en avoir assez.

Alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau parchemin Harry apposa sa main sur la feuille et Hermione consentit à lever ses yeux fatigués sur lui.

« Ce week-end tu viens avec moi, commanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Où ça ?

-Pré-au-lard. »

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite et tira sur son parchemin, en vain. Elle le toisa, mauvaise, sans que le brun ne bouge d'un pouce.

« Harry, j'ai du travail. Je dois absolument finir ça pour l'arithmancie, McGonagall attend aussi mon rouleau pour son prochain cours sans compter que...

-Arrête, tu vas finir par te tuer ! Prends le temps de t'amuser un peu », ronchonna son meilleur ami.

Il se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur mais il était déjà trop tard. Depuis un mois Hermione ne supportait pas d'entendre des mots qui pouvaient mentionner un jeu et bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Ron et lui avaient toujours fait bien attention à ce qu'ils disaient. L'irritation de voir Hermione aussi mal en point, accablée par la fatigue, l'avait distrait une seconde qui avait été celle de trop. La brune se redressa, sourcils froncés, visage plus livide que jamais. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait que ça sorte. Se montrer aussi coincée qu'on ne la pensait, rabat-joie, acariâtre et énervante avait été son seul défouloir. Les livres ne lui offraient même plus la sérénité d'antan, les cours l'ennuyaient profondément et elle ne pouvait pas souffrir d'entendre parler de distraction. La distraction, l'amusement, le _jeu_, tout la détruisait.

Seule la présence de la bibliothécaire empêcha Hermione de céder à la fureur et elle se contenta d'assassiner son ami du regard. Harry se recula dans un stupide réflexe.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, siffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

-Mais..., tenta tout de même Harry sans grand espoir.

-S'amuser c'est pour les gosses sans aucune ambition. Si tu veux t'amuser, quitte donc l'école et va travailler dans la boutique de Fred et George ! »

Sur ces tristes mots elle rassembla ses affaires, colla un manuel et ses parchemins contre son cœur et se leva précipitamment, Harry sur les talons qui s'excusa d'un sourire nerveux auprès de Mrs Pince, atterrée de voir sa plus prestigieuse étudiante quitter son lieu de prédilection d'un pas aussi rageur. Dans le corridor Hermione accéléra sa marche dans l'idée de semer Harry quelque part entre deux escaliers mouvants. Malheureusement même sans son balai le brun restait rapide et vif. Il la rattrapa près d'une statue sous les yeux surpris de quelques élèves et l'obligea à lui faire face, perdant sa patience et son calme.

Pendant un mois Ron et lui avaient subi sans rien dire, se doutant de quelque chose mais n'osant pas demander ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant elle allait s'expliquer, sans quoi il ne pourrait même plus supporter de rester avec elle, d'être son ami. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules fines, inclina la tête pour pouvoir planter ses pupilles dans les siennes et attendit un instant, espérant qu'elle cracherait le morceau d'elle-même, qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle était devenue détestable. Manifestement Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'impression de devoir se remettre en question. Elle vit Ginny et Dean apparaître de l'autre côté du couloir et supplia mentalement son amie rousse d'intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?, interrogea Harry, la voix grave et l'accent sérieux des jours où il ne faisait pas bon tester ses limites.

-Je dois travailler ! », rétorqua la brune, butée.

Harry réitéra sa question par deux fois, de plus en plus sombre. Hermione le fixa tout aussi durement, détourna les yeux et serra les poings contre ses livres. Ginny s'était considérablement rapprochée en ordonnant à Dean de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Face à ces deux visages inquiets la raison d'Hermione lui fit savoir qu'il valait mieux s'excuser maintenant d'un tel comportement et de susciter une telle inquiétude. Son cœur répliqua en disant qu'il était brisé et que seule la solitude et l'endurcissement solitaire pourrait le rafistoler. Sa raison lui souffla alors sournoisement qu'agir de la sorte, c'était agir d'une façon immature semblable à celle de Fred Weasley et qu'elle n'avait pas refusé d'entrer dans son jeu pour entrer dans un autre aux conséquences certainement plus lourdes. Une peine de cœur on pouvait s'en relever, perdre un ami ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Alors quoi ? Pleurer encore une fois ? Elle n'était pas une pleurnicheuse. Avant Fred elle était forte. Et elle l'était toujours. S'en sortir, c'était être forte n'est-ce pas ?

« Herm'..., murmura une première voix à laquelle s'ajouta celle de Ginny, plus basse encore.

-Viens 'Mione, on va parler. »

Docilement, la brunette suivit Ginny en regardant ses pieds. Harry parut excédé mais ne se manifesta pas. Il les observa s'éloigner, Hermione continua à marcher. La rouquine l'arrêta au beau milieu d'un corridor, passa trois fois devant elle en semblant réfléchir puis une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur et Hermione plissa ses yeux en se trouvant bête de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que Ginny l'amenait à la Salle sur Demande. Son amie avait pensé à un endroit douillet et agréable, la salle leur offrait donc une sorte de salon de thé et Hermione resta debout alors que Ginny prenait place dans un fauteuil moelleux.

La petite sœur de Ron leva les yeux au ciel, sourire aux lèvres.

« Assis ! », exigea-t-elle et Hermione fut presque choquée de se voir obéir.

Elle s'assit en face de Ginny, évitant soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux. Ron non plus, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Tous les Weasley avaient les mêmes iris envoutants, quelque en soit leur couleur. Ils pourraient tous être hideux que leurs yeux charmeraient n'importe qui -à part un serpentard peut-être. Ceux de Percy étaient autoritaires, Charlie teintés d'aventure, Bill démontrait d'une grande sagesse, Ron à la fois d'un bleu craintif et dynamique et ceux de Ginny étaient attentifs au moindre détail, pétillant d'analyse. Quant aux jumeaux... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Ginny commença à s'impatienter devant le manque d'élocution de son amie. Elle en déduisit que ce serait à elle de prendre les devants de la conversation, quitte à énerver à nouveau Hermione.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse, je te promets de brûler tous tes manuels scolaires avant Noël ! »

Le pire était sans doute que Ginny soit à prendre au sérieux. Hermione prit sur elle pour darder ses pupilles sur celles de la rouquine et découvrit que la jeune fille était même prête à mettre sa menace à exécution dans la minute. Dans une courte réflexion, Hermione songea au fait que si des personnes comme Parvati et Lavande pouvaient être au courant elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Ginny serait mise à l'écart, même si elle était la sœur de la source de ses problèmes mentaux.

D'un ton très méfiant, la brune commença d'abord à faire comme pour Parvati. Elle raconta qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon sans préciser lequel. Ginny écouta avec toute l'attention du monde, hochant parfois la tête. Il fallut bientôt parler des lettres, et Parvati entra dans le récit d'une Hermione grimaçante. Sa lettre, la réponse du _garçon_. Et finalement...

« En clair il n'y aura rien entre nous, puisqu'il s'amuserait juste avec moi. »

Ginny acquiesça sans un mot. Hermione s'était tellement attendue à ce que son amie se mette à hurler contre le « garçon » qu'elle fut soudain déçue de l'attitude de la rousse. Ginny l'avait toujours soutenue et inversement, ce depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. A force de se rendre au Terrier Hermione et elle s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. Bien sûr Ginny prenait facilement la mouche quand la brune râlait contre ses frères parce qu'ils l'énervaient ou Harry, pourtant elle était quand même une amie importante. Une alliée aussi.

Toutefois, quand elle y réfléchissait plus en détail, Hermione voyait très bien ce qu'il se passait: elle s'était éloignée de Ginny dès l'instant où elle avait compris ses sentiments pour Fred. Et maintenant qu'elle voyait la réaction apathique de Ginny, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Ginny et elle s'étaient tellement éloignées qu'elles ne devaient même plus se comprendre.

Super... Un nouveau problème qui lui brisait le cœur...

Mais Ginny avait rouvert la bouche et il était temps pour Hermione de sortir de ses névroses pour entendre ce qu'il fallait entendre. Peut-être que la rouquine aurait un conseil au moins.

« Je n'aime pas dire du mal de mes frères, mais Fred est un abrutit. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut mémorable, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre, et l'expression faciale de Hermione valait des milliards de gallions. Ginny la vit ouvrir la bouche en grand, ses yeux s'écarquiller au point de non-retour et même une mèche de ses cheveux touffus se pointa soudain vers le plafond, comme électrocutée. Se retenant de rire afin de ne pas brusquer d'avantage la pauvre sixième année, Ginny haussa ses fines épaules.

« Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec Fred, dévoila-t-elle sans que Hermione ne paraisse moins abasourdie. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Harry et Ron le jour de la rentrée. Ils pariaient pour savoir si tu essaierai de revoir Fred avant noël. Même si j'ai eut du mal à y croire, au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi tu ne venais plus me parler ces derniers temps... »

Elle avait fini d'un ton amer et quelque peu sec, prouvant ainsi à Hermione qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas cette distance qui s'était insinuée entre elles. Chose compréhensible, si Hermione avait été à la place de Ginny elle s'en aurait extrêmement voulu..

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Les cils de Hermione battirent l'air.

« Faire ?, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, faire. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, lui répondre ou vraiment ne pas entrer dans son jeu ? », développa Ginny qui élaborait des dizaines de plans d'action dans sa tête.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle et Hermione ne s'étaient pas retrouvées à discuter sur leurs vies privées qu'il fallait rattraper les soirées inexistantes au cours desquelles elles auraient pu envisager certains actes pour séduire un garçon ou se démener avec un autre.

« Je ne veux pas lui donner la plaisir de pouvoir jouer avec moi, même si c'est dans sa nature..., murmura la plus âgée des deux et Ginny soupira.

-Oui mais dis-toi bien que Fred a beau être un imbécile invétéré, s'il sait que ça peut te faire vraiment du mal il arrêtera. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il a déjà arrêté.

-Comment ça ? »

Ginny pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

« Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas à Noël s'il sait que tu y vas... »

D'abord, ce furent les visages déçus de Arthur et Molly à l'entente que leur fils ne viendrait pas fêter le réveillon en famille qui vinrent danser devant les yeux de Hermione, puis brusquement, la seule pensée qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le rouquin lui coupa le souffle. Si elle avait accepté de se rendre au Terrier pour les vacances, et même si elle s'en sentait coupable, c'était pour le revoir. Il lui manquait trop pour qu'elle puisse attendre l'été -si encore George et lui consentaient à délaisser leur boutique. Il lui manquait, et c'était aussi horrible que d'être amoureuse de lui. Une douleur qui la prenait à la gorge, l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Le teint de la brune passa du blanc au rouge, Ginny se précipita à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Calme toi 'Mione ! Si j'avais sût que ça te mettrait dans cet état... »

Hermione secoua furieusement la tête.

« Je me mets dans cet état constamment, rétorqua-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. T'sais quoi ? Réfléchis à tout ce que j'ai dit, et puis pense aussi au fait que Fred peut s'amuser mais qu'on peut l'empêcher de gagner. Au final, fais comme tu le sens. Et arrête de te tuer au travail ! Ça ne changera rien. »

Réfléchir ? Elle ne faisait que ça, réfléchir. Son cerveau approchait de la surchauffe. Mais après tout elle pouvait bien réfléchir un peu plus longtemps.

**.**

**.**

« Hermione... »

Parvati avait l'air d'avoir traversé un fantôme et Lavande se rongeait les ongles. Visiblement, l'arrivée d'Hermione dans leur dortoir avait interrompu leur conversation. Ses deux camarades se levèrent d'un bond, Parvati avait un courrier dans la main.

« Tu as reçu... ça, murmura la jeune fille et Hermione s'empara du parchemin, incrédule.

-C'est de Fred », indiqua Lavande mais son intervention était inutile.

Hermione avait reconnu sans aucune difficulté l'écriture brouillonne sur le devant de la lettre, mentionnant le destinataire, elle en l'occurrence. Toutes ses pensées furent violemment balayées et sa tête se remplit d'images de Fred. Des images emmagasinées ces deux dernières années et qu'elle avait voulu oublier un bon nombre de fois. Sans même plus remarquer Lavande et Parvati, l'adolescente se posa doucement sur le bord de son lit et déplia le feuillet. Il était tellement court que c'en était déroutant.

_'Mione, je dois donner ma réponse à Maman avant demain alors renvoie moi un hibou ce soir._

_Pour Noël, est-ce que tu préfères que je ne vienne pas ?_

_Fred._

Ce que lui avait dit Ginny et ce qu'elle en avait alors ressentit lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle savait que Fred était un casse-cou -et un casse-couilles selon Ron-, par conséquent elle avait toujours cru qu'il n'hésiterait jamais à venir, elle avait juste craint l'hypothèse qu'il ne souhaite pas la revoir ou qu'il ne puisse pas la regarder en face. Encore une fois le rouquin lui donnait tort. Il était assez mature et humain pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage... Hermione comprenait mieux son mode de pensée maintenant. Si Fred avait parlé d'un jeu, d'un amusement, c'était uniquement dans le cas où les sentiments d'Hermione ne soient pas très forts.

Ginny ne s'était pas trompée non plus. Son frère n'insisterait pas, ne se moquerait pas, ne jouerait pas s'il savait que la brune pouvait en souffrir. Et qu'il se montre prévenant, même inconsciemment, la rendait malade. Merlin qu'il était haïssable d'être aussi aimable !

« Une plume s'il te plait », persiffla Hermione à l'égard de Parvati.

Cette dernière, surprise, se releva et vint lui rapporter sa plume personnelle.

« Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?, hésita-t-elle cependant en ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux.

-Qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche. »

Mensonge. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas crée ce parchemin capable de lire ce qui n'était pas écrit, ce parchemin dont il parlait. Parce que si Hermione avait écrit sur un parchemin de ce genre Fred aurait compris entre les lignes qu'elle le détestait à présent. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner d'avantage de raisons de l'aimer. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir polluer sa vie avec force. Et il n'avait pas le droit de lui envoyer un message si court, si blessant, si frustrant. Hermione voulait plus, elle avait toujours voulu plus.

Au pire, si ce soir elle signait sa mort, Ginny serait là pour ramasser les morceaux de son cadavre et faire incinérer son cœur fracturé de partout.

Lavande haussa un sourcil quand Hermione demanda si le hibou que Fred avait envoyé était toujours à Poudlard. Parvati répondit à la place de son amie en désignant l'animal perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et que la brune n'avait même pas vu en entrant. Celle-ci attacha sa missive, ouvrit la fenêtre, et le hibou s'élança dans la nuit.

« Hermione, commença Lavande.

-Est-ce que je peux rester seule ce soir ? », coupa la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard rapide, acquiescèrent et filèrent sans demander leur reste. Une fois la porte close Hermione enleva ses vêtements pour enfiler le vieux pull trop grand et trop large qui lui servait de pyjama.

Parvati avait oublié sa plume sur le lit de la brune qui s'en saisit et joua un long moment avec, tout en s'allongeant sur son lit, un oreiller contre la poitrine. Elle était consciente d'être de nouveau dans l'état qui avait choqué Harry et entraîné les questions de Ginny seulement comment réussir à se détendre, à penser à autre chose, alors que si ses calculs étaient exacts Fred devrait lui renvoyer son hibou avant le lever du jour ?

Et en effet moins de deux heures plus tard le bec de l'animal frappa la fenêtre. Hermione le laissa entrer, lui prit la lettre des pattes et l'ouvrit avec une furieuse envie de partir en courant.

_'Mione, je dois donner ma réponse à Maman avant demain alors renvoie moi un hibou ce soir._

_Pour Noël, est-ce que tu préfères que je ne vienne pas ?_

_Fred._

_Depuis quand Hermione Granger a un quelconque pouvoir sur tes décisions ? Viens, qu'on s'amuse._

_'Mione._

_Oooooh, je vois... George cri victoire, et je serais prêt à faire la même chose. J'ai un doute cependant: est-ce que la Hermione que je connais sera capable de jouer avec moi ?_

_On se revoit à Noël, ou avant..._

_Fred_

Lorsque Parvati et Lavande revinrent pour se coucher elles chuchotèrent en pensant que Hermione qui s'était allongée sous sa couverture devait dormir. En réalité les yeux de la brune étaient grands ouverts et elle ne cessait de repenser au « ou avant » de son correspondant. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par avant ? Comptait-il s'introduire à Poudlard, juste pour la voir ? C'était ridicule... Et c'était justement le ridicule de la chose qui faisait sa vraisemblance. Fred Weasley était capable de faire quelque chose de très ridicule, juste pour s'amuser.

Mais l'idée sous-entendue par Fred dans les trois petits points qui suivaient le « ou avant » prit tout son sens à l'heure du petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Hermione descendit et retrouva Ginny et Ron assis à la table des Gryffondor. La plus jeune eut un sourire rayonnant et lui fit signe de se pencher afin d'être plus discrètes. Hermione, qui avait passé la moitié de la nuit à penser à Fred et l'autre à se maudire d'avoir agit sans réfléchir, obéit docilement sous l'œil intrigué et vexé de Ron qui n'appréciait pas d'être mis à l'écart comme toujours.

« Pour ce week-end, notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard... »

Ron avait baissé la tête dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Ginny lui lança un bout de tarte au citron à la figure avant de reprendre.

«...Fred t'attendra aux Trois Balais. »

Le sang de Hermione se concentra dans son cerveau, son rythme cardiaque battit tous les records et elle eut du mal à déglutir alors que Ginny avait l'air satisfait de celle qui a bien fait passer le message et se réjouit de la chance de son amie. Amie qui ne voyait pas réellement ça comme une chance... Fred allait vite en besogne. A peine leur « jeu » commencé qu'il la plongeait en immersion totale dans son monde. Un monde dangereux.

« Que... I-il t'a dit ça quand ?, bafouilla Hermione à voix basse.

-J'ai reçu sa lettre ce matin à mon réveil, il m'a juste dit de te répéter le lieu du rendez-vous et de te féliciter d'entrer dans la cour des grands, précisa Ginny qui parut un peu perplexe. Tu m'expliques ? »

Son amie se ratatina sur le banc. Ron laissa échapper un soupir furieux et se leva pour rejoindre Lavande un peu plus loin. Ginny en profita pour lui piquer la tartine qu'il n'avait pas fini et sonda Hermione du regard comme elle le faisait à son habitude.

« J'ai... fait une bêtise.

-De quel genre ?, interrogea la rouquine, bouche pleine.

-Du genre Weasley... J'ai fait comprendre à Fred que je me fichais qu'il prenne ça pour un jeu et que j'étais totalement détachée de cette histoire... Enfin, il l'a compris comme ça lui en tout cas. »

Ce disant elle imaginait parfaitement la tête du jeune homme à la lecture de ses quelques mots. Peut-être un soulagement intense de savoir qu'il n'avait été qu'un petit béguin ou bien qu'il lui plaisait juste un peu, juste assez pour profiter un peu de la vie et s'amuser à un jeu dont elle ne parvenait pour l'instant pas à connaître la teneur et les contours. Ginny émit un sourire plus léger que précédemment.

« C'est plutôt bien tout ça, ça va être marrant à Noël. Mais je m'attendais à autre chose en fait, avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Te donner un rendez-vous, c'est quand même autre chose que s'amuser en te draguant quand vous êtes ensemble. Je pensais qu'il t'avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour de vrai. »

Hermione eut un rire sans joie.

« Fred, sortir avec quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas franchement le genre à vouloir une relation. »

Pourtant Ginny parut dubitative. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en fixant son amie tranquillement. Harry venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle à son tour et Hermione préféra s'abstenir d'ajouter quelque chose qui raviverait la discussion beaucoup trop intime. Harry et Ron, contre toute attente, étaient les deux seules personnes au monde à qui elle n'oserait jamais avouer qu'elle venait d'accepter une espèce de relation étrange avec Fred.

« Il est sortit avec une fille une fois », raconta soudain Ginny.

Puis, juste avant que Harry ne s'installe en face d'elles, elle rajouta d'une voix basse :

« Et quand il s'est fait jeter je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi accablé. »

Hermione resta bouche bée. _Qui_ avait pu accepter de sortir avec Fred ? Et _qui_ avait pu se permettre de rompre avec lui ?

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

**.**

Une idée concernant l'identité de la fille mystère ? ^^ C'est pas bien difficile en fait u.u''

Donc voilà, la réponse de Fred. Je me doute que certains ne comprendront pas vraiment pourquoi une telle réponse s'il a compris les sous-entendus d'Hermione, je souligne juste que selon Sorcière Hebdo, la réponse peut être négative =) Et puis ici c'est pas vraiment négatif... Enfin presque pas...

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ Visite à Pré-au-Lard ; Limites et enjeux d'un tel jeu.

Sur ce je vous laisse à ce dernier jour de l'année (Wow, c'était le dernier chapitre pour 2010...).

**Bonne année (un peu en avance) et tous mes vœux *-***


	4. Deux conditions

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tadam, quatrième chapitre ^^ (déjà...)_

_Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, et puis quelques réponses aux anonymes ou ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre via le site :_

_**Elmeo** : Si tu adores, tu m'en vois très heureuse et fière en plus xD._

_**Lumpika**_ _: Je continue, je continue ^^ Merci pour la review_

_**AmyWeasley** : J'ai été surprise de recevoir un commentaire comme le tien =) (Je suis toujours surprise de toute façon...) Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et il fait partit de ceux qui me rappellent pourquoi j'aime recevoir des commentaires xD (seule l'auteur se comprend, c'est normal... je ressors)._

_._

_Avec ce chapitre j'espère quand même ne pas décevoir... Je me suis rendue compte par rapport à vos commentaires que vous attendiez tous impatiemment la rencontre, et en relisant je m'aperçois qu'elle se passe vite à mes yeux :/ Le mieux est que vous lisiez ^^''_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4: Deux conditions**

_"Creep" - Radiohead_

**.**

**.**

Partout ou qu'elle aille dans le château les affiches indiquant la sortie prochaine à Pré-au-lard la hantaient et l'agressaient de leurs couleurs pastels. En une semaine Hermione avait mangé comme pour un mois et le fait qu'elle se mette parfois à rigoler pour un rien, pleurnicher et se lamenter dans la seconde suivante inquiétait plus encore Harry et Ron que son attitude passée.

Pas le temps toutefois de leur expliquer pourquoi sa vie prenait un tournant dramatiquement désopilant, le week-end était déjà là. L'heure de quitter Poudlard, Ginny -qui partait flirtait avec Dean- et ses deux meilleurs amis était arrivée.

Hermione resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, renfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et enfouit ses mains gantées dans les poches de son petit blouson. Elle n'avait donné aucune excuse à Harry et Ron pour leur justifier son absence pour la journée, elle leur avait juste promis de les retrouver à Zonko avant de rentrer. Si encore elle avait le courage d'aller les voir après s'être retrouvée avec le diable en personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Lui faire ? La jeune fille frissonna à l'idée que leur jeu commence par Fred lui posant un lapin et elle eut un rictus en s'approchant de l'enseigne des Trois Balais. Son cœur battait si fort que c'était étonnant de ne voir personne s'alarmer des bruits de tambours émanant de sa poitrine.

Hermione ferma les yeux, la main sur la poignée, et poussa la porte en prenant une grande inspiration. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, des rires et des bribes de conversation sans importance. Elle releva les paupières tout en refermant derrière elle et fit quelques pas avant de se stopper. Fred était accoudé au comptoir, en pleine discussion avec Madame Rosmerta. Il faisait de grands gestes, un sourire épais collé au visage, et Hermione sût d'avance qu'il parlait de son commerce de farces et attrapes rien qu'à l'expression pleine de fierté qu'il affichait. Mais par-dessus tout et malgré elle, la brune constata qu'il n'avait pas changé hormis des cheveux un tantinet plus longs -ce que personne n'aurait remarqué à part elle- et un nouveau manteau noir qui lui donnait un air nettement plus adulte. Il était toujours aussi mignon.

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement et le rejoignit d'un pas un peu plus assuré. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas posé de lapin...

« Salut », murmura-t-elle à l'intention du rouquin qui la dépassait d'une demie-tête tout en enlevant ses gants pour les fourrer dans ses poches.

Elle adressa un léger sourire crispé à Madame Rosmerta qui y répondit chaleureusement. Fred se tourna entièrement vers elle, pleinement ravi.

« Konichiwa !_**(1)**_, déclara-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue. Désolée, deux sorciers japonais sont venus dans notre boutique hier, depuis on essaye d'apprendre leur langue avec George et Verity. »

Hermione se sentait navrée pour la pauvre assistante que les terribles jumeaux entraînaient dans leur bêtise. Toutefois elle joignit ses mains devant elle et inclina la tête, sérieuse.

« Ohayo... Hisachiburi ne !_**(2)**_»

Devant son expression stupéfaite, Hermione retint à peine un rire et laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses hanches. Comme il l'avait fait avant, elle lui tira la langue et Fred se reprit en pouffant. Madame Rosmerta s'esquiva discrètement, Hermione prit sa place juste en face du rouquin.

« Tu parles japonais couramment ?, lui demanda-t-il avec une profonde marque de respect au fond des yeux.

-Absolument pas. Mais j'avais une correspondante japonaise... avant d'entrer à Poudlard, précisa-t-elle. Je connais certains petits mots passe-partout.

-Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre alors ! »

Sur ces mots, il se baissa et lui piqua un baiser sur la joue. Hermione se sentit rosir et s'empêcha de s'évanouir. Elle se calma alors qu'il se redressait.

Fred lui lança un regard inquisiteur qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis il lui prit la main et l'amena délicatement jusqu'à une table libre sous le regard étonné de Seamus Finnigan qu'Hermione reconnut en s'installant. En y regardant de plus près, le bar était plein d'élèves de Poudlard. Chose logique mais qu'elle avait oublié toute à son angoisse de revoir l'homme-sa-vie-qui-ne-le-savait-pas-encore-et-qui-en-fait-se-fichait-d'elle-comme-de-son-premier-balai. Elle repéra entre autres Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui lui jetèrent un coup d'œil mauvais de l'autre côté de la salle, Neville en seule compagnie d'un pot de fleur visiblement tout juste acheté mais aussi quelques anciens membres de l'A.D comme Cho Chang et Colin Crivey.

Une pression sur sa main la ramena en enfer -ou à la réalité selon un point de vue externe- et Hermione remarqua que Fred n'avait pas lâché sa menotte. Il la caressait même distraitement de son pouce et l'adolescente dû se frapper mentalement une seconde fois. Fred continuait de la fixer à la façon Ginny, ce qui la rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Alors comme ça tu es prête ?, interrogea-t-il soudain de but en blanc et Hermione comprit que les ennuis commençaient maintenant.

-Je serai venue sinon tu crois ? », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus confiant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Les yeux verts du jeune Weasley se firent rieurs et espiègles. Par le caleçon de Merlin, allait-elle arrêter de l'admirer chaque fois qu'il prenait une nouvelle pose ?

« Du moment que tu n'es pas amoureuse, je crois tout ce que tu veux », déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua mais sa détermination resta la même. Hermione en vint jusqu'à sourire, un peu moqueuse.

« Amoureuse de toi ? Et puis quoi encore, taquina-t-elle gentiment. De toute façon je ne veux pas de relation ou quoique ce soit, je veux juste m'amuser.

-T'amuser jusqu'à quel point ? »

Elle sourcilla, montrant qu'elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. Fred se pencha par-dessus la table.

« Non parce que si tu veux t'amuser comme moi je l'entends, je peux toujours t'emmener dans ma chambre. »

Les joues de l'amie de Harry devinrent plus rouges que jamais et des myriades d'images de Fred et elle dans l'appartement des jumeaux polluèrent ses pensées. Hermione sentit le souffle du rouquin sur son front, elle le regarda dans les yeux, inflexible. Non, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre d'amusement tout simplement parce qu'elle avait cru comme Ginny que le jeu de Fred se contenterait de drague, mais il était trop tard pour reculer désormais. Si elle faisait semblant d'être vexée et mettait un terme immédiatement à cette histoire, il se ferait des idées et ne viendrait pas à Noël en comprenant qu'elle l'aimait vraiment -ou bien qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très _amusant_.

Avec défi, elle osa la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit:

« Quand tu veux. »

Fred se recula légèrement, souriant, et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main libre.

« Tu m'épates 'Mione, souffla-t-il avec un plaisir non feint.

-Ne vas rien t'imaginer, je ne serai pas capable de ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre », déclara tout de même Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle se faisait passer pour une fille facile malgré elle.

Fred parut presque indigné qu'elle ait eut besoin de se justifier.

« J'ai dit que tu m'épatais, pas que tu me choquais, assura-t-il dans une minuscule grimace.

-J'ai une vie en dehors des livres contrairement à ce que tu penses, sourit-elle en retour.

-Je m'en rends compte, et ça m'épate... Vraiment. »

Devait-elle s'en sentir flattée ? Pouvait-elle encore fuir et se réfugier dans son dortoir ? Hermione haussa ses épaules et laissa errer son regard aux alentours. Seamus embrassait Susan Bones... elle détourna les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Heureusement Fred n'avait rien remarqué de sa gêne. Il jouait à présent avec leurs mains liées. La brune hésita une demie-seconde et répondit à chaque pression, s'amusant finalement de voir que ses doigts se glissaient parfaitement entre ceux du jeune homme. Ce dernier prit l'avantage en abattant son pouce sur le sien et releva les yeux paisiblement.

« Je te manque toujours autant ?, se moqua-t-il et Hermione soupira.

-J'ai écrit ça à un moment où j'étais très fatiguée, éluda-t-elle.

-Et le mois de silence radio, c'était la fatigue aussi ? »

Il marquait un point mais il était hors de question qu'il reste sur sa théorie du « elle a eut un béguin terrible pour moi ». Hermione savait par Ginny que Fred et George n'avaient eut aucun lien avec Poudlard depuis leur premier échange de lettres, elle décida d'en profiter.

« Non, ça c'était parce que je m'_amusais_ avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Fred se redressa, surpris. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé depuis le début et surtout que George ait eut tort de croire que Hermione pouvait avoir eut un petit faible pour lui ? Enfin non, elle en avait forcément eut un à un moment ou un autre si elle lui avait envoyé cette semi-déclaration. Mais peut-être qu'elle était un peu plus différente que l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle.

« Avec qui ? », questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

Hermione fit mine d'être soudain dégoutée et secoua la tête.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir...

-Viens ! »

Il se leva presque trop brutalement pour être honnête. La jeune fille eut un petit sursaut mais le suivit calmement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, il décida que lui reprendre la main était plus intéressant et Fred la laissa passer d'abord en lui tenant la porte. Dans un dernier regard à l'intérieur Hermione vit Seamus lui faire un clin d'œil. S'il savait...

Fred l'amena dans la petite ruelle adjacente et après s'être adossé au mur l'amena jusqu'à lui. La brune se raidit imperceptiblement quand elle se retrouva le nez contre le manteau du rouquin qui s'était penché et lui embrassa tout doucement la tempe. S'il voulait la tuer il était bien partit, mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire.

« Je veux savoir », ordonna-t-il alors.

Hermione sourit affectueusement en le voyant afficher un air boudeur d'enfant qu'on prive d'un jouet. Elle baissa les yeux, joignit leurs deux mains libres, lâcha cependant la paume masculine et voulu récupérer son gant dans la poche de son blouson. Fred l'en empêcha d'un geste et d'un regard.

« Dis-moi avec qui, exigea-t-il à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il soit meilleur que toi à ce jeu-là ?, plaisanta Hermione en s'étonnant encore une fois de sa propre audace.

-Aucune chance, personne n'est meilleur que moi que ce soit en farce, en drague ou en sexe. A part George peut-être...

-Vantard.

-Réponds ! »

Tout en parlant il l'avait rapprochée d'avantage de lui. Il profita d'être contre elle pour nouer ses bras dans le dos de l'amie de son frère. Hermione, les mains ballantes, les faufila sous le manteau noir en espérant les réchauffer contre le pull du seul homme sur Terre pour qui elle serait prête à vendre père et mère à cet instant précis. Seul homme qui décida d'en faire de même. Évidemment Fred était plus culotté, aussi ne se contenta-t-il pas de la texture du pull que Ginny l'avait forcé à mettre sous prétexte qu'il lui faisait un beau décolleté. Il glissa directement ses doigts contre sa peau. Des doigts froids qui arrachèrent à la brune un frisson.

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle pouvait l'embrasser. En se montrant aussi sûre que lui, elle pouvait décaler ses mains et aller caresser son torse. Si elle le lui demandait, il transplanerait dans la seconde et ils se retrouveraient sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans sa chambre. A présent c'était définitif, elle était entrée dans son jeu et quelque en soit l'issue elle serait détruite par ce garçon au sourire mutin qui lui caressait le bas du dos et qui, en ce moment précisément, l'amenait au paradis sans le savoir.

Elle repensa avec envie à Seamus qui devait être heureux d'avoir une petite-amie et pas une source d'amusement, de là lui vint l'idée pour la suite. Fred haussa un sourcil en faisant face à une Hermione légèrement gênée.

« Avec Finnigan », marmonna-t-elle.

Au moins maintenant elle savait qu'elle avait un certain don pour le jeu d'acteur quand elle était retranchée sur ses dernières positions, incapable d'autre chose que le mensonge.

Fred inclina la tête, pensif.

« Finnigan... Eh ben... Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville mais il est pas si mal... T'as plutôt bon goût dis-moi, fit-il en riant.

-Évidemment.

-Vantarde. »

Il avait ce petit sourire qui lui plaisait tellement, et cet accent chantant dans la voix. Ses yeux brillaient trop, ils étaient trop proches. Hermione voyait toute sa belle détermination s'enfuir au galop et si elle restait plus longtemps à simplement répondre à son regard elle finirait par craquer. Pleurer, ou lui crier qu'elle l'aimait dans une note désespérée.

L'adolescente se hissa sur le bout de ses chaussures, embrassa d'abord un bout de lèvre et finalement se laissa faire par Fred qui avait déjà repris les devants. Une de ses mains s'était retiré du dos d'Hermione et lui maintenait désormais la nuque alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Et tout ça dépassait totalement la brune qui s'était collée à lui entièrement. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et c'était un sentiment tellement horrible que ça n'aurait pas dû s'appeler amour. Ses doigts se crispèrent et s'accrochèrent au pull de Fred, qui ne sembla même pas sentir les tremblements de la jeune fille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ron sortait justement de Zonko au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à y entrer. Le jeune garçon, tenant la main de Lavande derrière lui, s'immobilisa dans un grand sourire. Ce sourire disparut rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux rouges de sa meilleure amie. Lavande cessa de rire et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui essayait depuis un moment déjà de ne pas pleurer.

C'était ridicule. Elle avait accepté de jouer, accepté les règles du jeu. Alors pourquoi craquer maintenant que Fred avait transplané en la laissant seule dans la ruelle ? C'était pénible de sentir cette douleur qui n'était physique que dans sa tête et contre laquelle même la plus puissante des potions de madame Pomfresh ne pouvait rien. Ce n'était même pas le jeu de séduction en lui-même qui lui pesait sur le cœur, c'était juste la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait pas Fred avant noël. Qu'importait qu'elle doive jouer le rôle de la fille détachée qui drague pour s'amuser et l'embrasse juste par plaisir. Les deux heures qu'elle venait de passer avec lui, seule pour la première fois de sa vie, étaient les plus belles depuis sa naissance.

« Herm'. »

Harry avait l'air aussi inquiet que Ron et Lavande. Hermione aurait voulu leur dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle était juste débile et victime de ses hormones, mais sa bouche était trop sèche pour qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Est-ce que Fred était bien rentré chez lui ? Est-ce que George et Verity allaient le presser de questions quand il poserait le pied dans leur boutique ? Est-ce qu'il penserait un peu à elle avant d'aller s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui répondre si elle lui envoyait un hibou ce soir ? L'idée de lui écrire commençait à lui démanger les doigts pour autant il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. C'était un jeu, il fallait attendre, le faire mariner, faire semblant d'être occupée et finir par lui envoyer un « désolée, je t'avais presque oublié ! » indifférent, sinon quoi il ne mettrait pas longtemps à deviner qu'il avait eut raison depuis le début et qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Ron agita stupidement son bras devant les yeux perdus dans le vague de la brune. Cette dernière leva un peu la tête et haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? », murmura-t-elle d'un ton éteint.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, interloqués, et Lavande marmonna qu'elle partait avant eux et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à la retrouver dans la salle commune. Hermione l'en remercia silencieusement. Même si Lavande n'était pas Parvati, ni Ginny, elle l'appréciait beaucoup quand même. Surtout quand elle lui épargnait son côté petite crétine sans cervelle.

« On te demandait si tu étais encore avec nous, railla Ron avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis là..., soupira Hermione en retour.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Harry avait certainement voulu lui changer les idées en abordant une question qui lui paraissait anodine mais Hermione frissonna en repensant aux heures qui s'étaient écoulées et au cours desquelles elle avait juste embrassé et rit avec le garçon qui ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Pourquoi fallait-il que Harry mette toujours les deux pieds dans le plat ? En plus de sa faculté à attirer les ennuis...

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de mentir puis se rétracta en songeant qu'elle aurait bientôt besoin d'un autre soutien que Ginny. Si elle ne pouvait même plus se confier à ses amis, ça devenait grave. Les garder loin de ses problèmes ne ferait que l'enfoncer d'avantage dans une solitude certaine. Pour preuve, elle avait déjà faillit perdre Ginny avec cette histoire. Ron et Harry ne la laisseraient jamais tomber, pas comme ça, mais ils pouvaient s'éloigner lentement et sûrement.

Hermione baissa légèrement le regard vers ses chaussures, quittant les yeux vifs de son meilleur ami.

« J'étais avec Fred », avoua-t-elle.

Ron acquiesça, l'expression impassible, puis eut soudain un grand sursaut et ses pupilles se dilatèrent violemment.

« Tu étais avec Fred ?, s'écria-t-il d'une voix tellement forte que Harry grimaça avant de porter la main à ses oreilles.

-Oui, et ne crie pas comme ça ! »

Si quelqu'un entendait la conversation les rumeurs allaient se mettre à courir dans le château et elle doutait sérieusement que même Lavande puisse y remédier -sans compter que la blonde serait capable d'y participer et de dévoiler l'échange de lettres entre sa camarade et le jeune Weasley. Ron se pencha vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Fred ? On a raté un épisode ou quoi ? »

Harry paraissait aussi étonné que lui maintenant que ses oreilles s'étaient rétablies. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et croisa les bras dans un mouvement de défense qu'elle ne comprit pas elle-même. Peut-être la peur de leur réaction.

« En fait, vous avez plutôt raté une saison toute entière, rumina-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Raconte », imposa Harry doucement.

D'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre aérienne et détendue, la brune commença donc à faire le récit de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps. Tout comme Ginny, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre commentaire et même si Ron parut un instant vouloir intervenir -elle en était à « j'ai décidé de jouer »- Harry l'en empêcha d'un regard sévère. Le Survivant pouvait être très convaincant parfois... Quand il ne se trompait pas de sujet, qu'il parlait sur un ton normal et pas dramatique ou encore qu'il ne tombait pas à côté de la plaque. Hermione réprima un fou-rire quand elle en vint à son premier baiser et que Ron montra d'une grimace équivoque qu'il n'appréciait pas d'imaginer sa meilleure amie dans les bras de son frère.

« Et je vous ai rejoins », termina-t-elle finalement.

Elle leur avait évité ses pensées tumultueuses, ses doutes et son envie de pleurer. Cependant, il semblait bien que les deux garçons n'aient pas besoin qu'elle leur en parle. Hermione voyait au coup d'œil tendre mais inquiet de Harry qu'il devinait sans peine ses blessures. Quant à Ron...

« Quel crétin, non mais quel imbécile, persiffla le rouquin.

-Ta sœur a pensé la même chose sur le coup, s'amusa à dire Hermione avant de se rembrunir et triturer l'ongle de son pouce. Fred n'y est pour rien, il a toujours été très clair avec moi et je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs. Il est persuadé que je ne ressens rien d'important pour lui, c'est moi l'imbécile dans l'histoire.

-On résumera par un : vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles », philosopha Harry.

Ron sourit tout en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Ses chaussures raclèrent la neige qui se mélangea à un sillon de boue.

« En gros c'est une sorte de relation libre ?, grimaça-t-il ensuite.

-Non, c'est juste un jeu, rétorqua gentiment Hermione qui n'aimait pas parler de relation là où il n'y avait qu'un amour d'adolescent non réciproque.

-Et ça te convient ? »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, Harry soupira, maussade.

« Tu peux encore arrêter ça... Je tiens pas tant que ça à devoir mettre une raclée à Fred le jour où il te brisera le cœur. »

Bien que touchée par son attention et aussi par le grognement approbateur de Ron, Hermione secoua furieusement la tête. Trop de gens étaient déjà mêlés à toute cette stupide mascarade. Lavande et Parvati pour commencer qui en connaissaient les bases et qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui demander des détails à chaque fois qu'elles se douteraient de quelque chose. Venait Ginny en second plan. Vaillante, pas très objective, malicieuse et trop curieuse. Puis ces deux andouilles. Elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Le moindre déraillement dans cette affaire et ils se précipiteraient pour étrangler Fred qui au fond, n'y était pour rien.

Il avait proposé, elle avait accepté alors qu'elle avait le choix de pouvoir s'éloigner de lui. Si quelqu'un devait être blessé ce serait elle et seulement elle. Hermione n'entraînerait personne dans sa chute personnelle.

« J'arrêterai si ça va trop loin, décréta-t-elle au terme d'un profond silence.

-Donc en fait, tu es son plan cul.

-Ron !, s'étouffa Harry alors que les joues de Hermione se coloraient vivement.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à mettre un nom là-dessus ?, crissa cette dernière en écrasant de son talon le pied de son ami. Je ne suis pas son... son... Je ne ferais pas _ça._ Pas avec lui.»

Ron redressa la tête et la fixa en sourcillant.

« Je pensais que tu connaissais Fred mieux que ça... » fit-il d'un ton grave.

Une main surgit soudain de nulle part et s'abattit sur le crane du rouquin qui hurla sous l'œil amusé de Harry. Hermione resta stupéfaite, avant de se reprendre. Ginny adressa un regard furieux à son frère tout en tendant une feuille à son amie.

« Fred va se contenter de s'amuser à la draguer. Et moi, je pensais que tu connaissais Hermione mieux que ça, claqua-t-elle sèchement. Tiens, pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'enquit Harry pendant que Hermione récupérait le feuillet.

-De la part de McGonagall, elle te cherchait tout à l'heure.

-Ça fait mal Ginny ! », ronchonna Ron qui se massait l'arrière de la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

Sa sœur ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque et se concentra sur Hermione.

La brune s'était plongée dans la lecture du message, la tête de Harry posée sur son épaule. Elle se redressa un tantinet, bouche pincée. Ron cessa de grommeler et attendit qu'elle lui explique ce que leur directrice de maison pouvait bien lui vouloir. Hermione lui fit passer la feuille en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Je dois donner des cours particuliers de potions à Neville et Seamus..., dévoila-t-elle à l'attention de Ginny qui patientait également.

-Slughorn doit sûrement en avoir marre de voir leurs chaudrons fondre, se moqua Ron en repliant le papier.

-Ou bien il n'a même plus la satisfaction d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, pouffa Harry.

-Ou bien Neville et Seamus sont tout simplement dans la bouse de dragon. Dean m'a dit que Seamus avait déjà faillit redoubler l'année précédente », annonça Ginny en coupant court aux hypothèses des deux autres.

Harry lui lança un regard intrigué.

« On peut redoubler à Poudlard ?, questionna-t-il avec un réel intérêt.

-Évidemment, soupira Hermione, vous devriez vraiment lire l'Histoire de Poudlard un de ces jours.

-Seulement le jour où on ne t'aura plus sous la main ! »

La remarque de Ron lui valut une nouvelle baffe, cette fois sur le front. Il fusilla Ginny des yeux.

« Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis plus de vingt ans mais si les professeurs estiment qu'un élève a vraiment de grosses lacunes ils ont le pouvoir de le faire redoubler. »

Harry opina, pensif. Hermione savait qu'il pensait à toutes ces fois où il avait bataillé pour rendre un devoir et elle eut un élan d'affection toute maternelle à son égard. Elle les avait toujours aidé, Ron et lui, à se mettre au niveau des autres et son aide n'était qu'un supplément. Harry n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, il fallait vraiment avoir un niveau de troll attardé pour redoubler à Poudlard. Elle savait que Neville avait les plus mauvais résultats de leur année, excepté en botanique, et que Seamus galérait en potions et en sortilèges. Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais pensé non plus qu'ils puissent tous deux être en danger scolaire.

Enfin... Au moins leur donner des cours particuliers lui éviterait peut-être de penser à Fred trop souvent.

**.**

**.**

_Re-Konichiwa 'Mione !_

_Ici Fred... Si tu savais le savon que je me suis fait passer quand je suis rentré ! George n'a pas tellement apprécié que je délaisse la boutique pour une fille (s'il savait que la fille en question c'était toi, il serait moins énervé mais je n'ai même pas eut le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il ressemble de plus en plus à Maman, le monde des affaires ne lui réussit pas)._

_J'ai choisit de t'envoyer un hibou en premier, juste pour savoir comment tu vas depuis qu'on s'est quitté et aussi pour fixer juste deux choses entre nous, histoire que ça ne parte pas en couilles de pitiponks._

_Première chose Hermignonne : Jeu ou pas, j'irai jamais te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire (je peux tout faire pour que tu acceptes de le faire mais ce sera, par conséquent, avec ton consentement)._

_Seconde chose: Si tu tombes amoureuse de moi, alors le jeu s'arrêtera. **Je t'interdis de m'aimer** pour la simple et bonne raison que je refuse l'amour d'une fille que je n'aime pas en retour._

_Engage toi à respecter ce deuxième point, je m'évertuerai à respecter le premier._

_Ceci dit, j'attends ta réponse._

_Fred._

Hermione caressa d'un geste distrait Pattenrond allongé sur son ventre. De son autre main la brune tenait la lettre reçue cinq minutes plus tôt devant son visage inexpressif. Les deux conditions -ou limites- posées par Fred ne lui apprenaient rien. La première ne faisait que la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne soit pas envisagée par lui comme un vulgaire plan coucherie, la seconde lui faisait juste comprendre qu'elle était fichue. Il lui interdisait de l'aimer. On ne pouvait pas interdire quelqu'un d'aimer... Mais le fait qu'il soit si catégorique lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait même pas prendre en considération ses sentiments. S'il savait, il les renierait, il ne voudrait pas en entendre parler, ne s'en sentirait même pas flatté.

La jeune Gryffondor qui avait prit soin de fermer les rideaux entourant son lit entendit Parvati se lever pour sortir du dortoir. A cette heure si tardive et si elle allait se promener dans les couloirs du château, elle pourrait se faire surprendre à défier le règlement de l'école... Pourtant Hermione n'avait pas envie de jouer les préfètes cette nuit. Elle voulait juste continuer à lire et relire les quelques mots qui lui étaient adressés. Sans doute était-elle masochiste au fond.

Un petit rire la souleva et Pattenrond, dérangé par les tressautements du ventre de sa maîtresse, feula en sautant au bas du lit.

Hermione passa son index sur la signature de Fred, s'amusant des formes abruptes et brouillonnes. L'écriture représentait l'âme des gens et celle du jeune homme était passablement bordélique et pleine de vie alors que la sienne était soigneuse et arrondie. Quoiqu'elle fasse elle arrondissait toujours les angles. Elle était réaliste, et la réalité blessait plus qu'elle ne faisait avancer, arrondir les angles et prévoir les désagréments en en oubliant d'autres permettait de se défendre face à la vérité. Et jusqu'à présent ça avait toujours très bien marché... Mais évidemment Fred était entré dans sa vie.

Les sentiments avaient fait leur apparition, le désir, et la frustration de voir l'inaccessibilité de la chose. Les espoirs, Hermione n'en avait droit à aucun. Elle avait encaissé la triste réalité sans un mot. Fred Weasley n'était pas pour elle. Il serait une passade, avec un peu de chance elle oublierait bien vite qu'elle se sentait étrangement femme quand il était avec elle, qu'elle se sentait elle-même et incroyablement bien aussi. Elle finirait bien par oublier son cœur battant la chamade, ses étourdissements à sa vue et ses rêves. Elle oublierait tout ça d'ici quelques temps.

« Ou pas... »

Hermione soupira à la remarque de Ginny venue la retrouver dans la Grande Salle au petit matin. Elle se resservit d'un bol de lait et adressa un regard condescendant à son amie plus jeune que Dean avait laissée là avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

« Tu verras que je finirai par ne plus rien ressentir, s'entêta-t-elle à répéter. A force de passer du temps avec Fred je serai vite énervée par ses défauts.

-Tu as passé six ans avec Ron et Harry, pourtant tu les aimes toujours autant alors qu'entre nous soit dit Ron est sacrément chiant et Harry drôlement fatigant à se fourrer dans toutes les embrouilles possibles », objecta Ginny avec une très bonne argumentation.

Hermione préféra garder le silence, au risque de ne pas savoir bien s'exprimer et donner raison à la rouquine. Celle-ci poursuivit donc, d'un ton sentencieux :

« Je pense au contraire que plus tu vas rester près de lui, plus tes sentiments pour lui vont grandir et finir par t'étouffer.

-Non, ils m'étouffent déjà et ça ne pourrait pas être pire. »

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond magique.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas déjà un peu plus depuis que tu l'as embrassé ? », insista-t-elle et Hermione détourna le regard.

Bien sûr que si qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'avant. C'était quelque chose d'autrement bon et horrible qu'auparavant, lorsqu'elle se contentait d'aimer à distance. Ginny sembla lire dans ses pensées. Elle dégaina un sourire digne de Gilderoy Lockart avant son amnésie et se tartina du beurre sur une tranche de pain grillé.

« Tu vas en vouloir plus, et plus, et plus, et d'un coup ton cœur va éclater, prévint-elle avant de frapper violemment du poing sur la table. BAM, voilà, ton cœur aura explosé ! »

Quelques élèves de Serdaigle derrière elles s'étaient tournés en sursautant, Hermione s'excusa d'un sourire et en revint à Ginny qui n'en démordait pas. Qu'elle ait raison l'énervait, qu'elle veuille lui faire tout arrêter alors que c'était à cause de ses conseils qu'elle s'était embarquée là-dedans l'irritait d'avantage encore.

« Mon cœur n'explosera pas..., tenta Hermione en s'impatientant.

-On verra ça. »

Ron et Harry, qui arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits, ne comprirent absolument pas lorsque Ginny leur ordonna de préparer les petites cuillères. Hermione sourcilla et s'isola dans un mutisme boudeur. Elle ne leur demandait pas de l'aider à s'en sortir, ni à ramasser les débris de son cœur lorsque Fred le piétinerait inconsciemment. Elle leur demandait juste d'être là. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils rien comprendre ?

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

_**(1)Konichiwa: « **Bonjour » en japonais_

_**(2)Ohayo... Hisachiburi ne: « **Salut... ça fait longtemps hein ! »_

**.**

**A**lors ? Pas trop déçus ? =/

Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre, d'une manière globale ^^

L'utilisation du japonais, c'était un clin d'œil à une amie qui j'espère se reconnaitra et m'a permise de réussir un examen important dans cette langue u.u Ne soyez donc pas surpris à l'avenir s'il me prend l'envie de faire parler Hermione japonais.

Pour l'instant j'appuie sur la relation entre chaque membre du trio fondamental et de Ginny, pourtant je comptes bien m'intéresser à d'autres liens et en tisser d'autres entre des personnages jugés secondaires.

Oh, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé en message privé : l'idée du jeu entre Hermione et Fred provient... de ma vie privée xD C'est pour ça que j'en connais très exactement les conséquences, les particularités etc que je développerai dans les prochains chapitres. Et puis un jeu, pour moi ça rime avec Jumeaux Weasley !

Et aussi pour ceux que ça étonnerait (on ne sait jamais): je publie rapidement parce que j'ai déjà rédigé une dizaine de chapitres d'avance (pour prévenir le syndrome de la page blanche ou n'importe quel désagrément : Plus internet, problèmes personnels, et blablabla). En réalité j'avais commencé à écrire cette fanfic cet été sans oser la publier. Il se peut donc que d'ici quelques temps je mette de plus en plus de temps à rajouter des chapitres (c'est à dire que voyager tous les quinze jours entre trois villes et alterner entre le travail, les études et l'écriture, ce n'est point facile ~.~). Néanmoins je me débrouillerai pour toujours avoir au moins deux chapitres d'avance !

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ Le début des cours particuliers; Ginny en craquage sentimental; Escapade londonienne de Fred et George; Révélation sur la fille mystère qui a jeté Fred et un Neville en détresse, un !

Mh... et je remarque que mes blablatages intempestifs sont de plus en plus longs xD

A bientôt !


	5. A la fin du cours particulier

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Merci pour les commentaires ! =D Encore une fois, et je ne cesserai de le dire: je suis incroyablement heureuse de recevoir vos reviews ! Réponse à **Veronica:** Copine ! Ma vie n'est peut-être pas un rubikcube mais c'est un beau capharnaüm ^^ Et chaque jour est un épisode de Sex and The city (pas Dallas, Dallas c'est beaucoup trop classe xD) Contente que tu aimes et merci pour le commentaire donc !

Et puis je voudrai aussi remercier encore et encore **MlleGanou** pour, évidemment, son commentaire, les discussions par MP et ses histoires qui valent vraiment le coup d'être lues ^^ (Et puis le fait que ce soit une Irlandaise d'adoption :P)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 5: A la fin du cours particulier**

_"Wild World" - Cat Sevens_

**.**

**.**

Dans un sifflement rauque le chaudron de Neville se mit à bouillir, trembler et finit par exploser au visage du brun qui ne prit même pas la peine de se protéger. Seamus, qui s'était rué au sol à la vue du chaudron tremblant, poussa un petit cri lorsque un liquide noirâtre lui attaqua les mains. Hermione, hébétée devant tant de maladresse chez les deux garçons qui avaient pourtant fait partit de l'A.D, leva simplement sa baguette et d'un sortilège apprit en deuxième année nettoya la salle et répara le chaudron de Neville.

« Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle quand Seamus essuya sa main droite sur sa robe de sorcier.

-A merveilles, grimaça le blond en admirant son membre légèrement brûlé.

-Bon... On reprend. »

Cette fois-ci cependant la jeune fille resta près d'eux et leur dicta la marche à suivre, s'assurant que Neville ne mettait pas les ingrédients trop vite et que Seamus ne remuait pas le contenu du chaudron d'un geste trop brusque.

Après plus d'une heure à les convaincre de lui obéir et se contenter des instructions qu'elle avait inscrites au tableau noir, la potion tue-loup fut enfin prête, impeccable. Neville battit des mains, Seamus s'écroula sur une chaise en soupirant de soulagement. Hermione les couva tous deux d'un regard fier. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas encore prêts d'être au niveau demandé par le professeur Slughorn mais ils s'en approchaient lentement. Encore quelques cours particuliers et ils pourraient peut-être confectionner des potions sans mettre en danger la vie de leurs camarades.

« On se retrouve demain à la même heure », clama-t-elle joyeusement, mettant fin à leur calvaire.

Ils opinèrent et entreprirent de ranger la salle de classe avec elle. Vint le moment de partir et aller dîner mais Neville resta dans la pièce alors que Seamus venait de la quitter en sifflotant. Hermione haussa un sourcil quand son ami maladroit commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, extrêmement mal à l'aise. La brune patienta, sachant par habitude que Neville avait toujours besoin de temps pour se mettre à table.

« Je voulais... »

Il vrilla sur elle un regard perdu, Hermione l'encouragea d'un sourire. Les joues de l'adolescent se colorèrent vivement.

« Oublie, merci pour le cours ! »

Avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire de rester Neville s'échappa non sans trébucher et manquer se prendre le coin d'un bureau. Hermione sourcilla mais ne fit aucun commentaire. En six ans elle s'était autant habituée aux imbécilités de Ron qu'aux bafouillages de Neville.

Sans plus se poser de questions au sujet du comportement de son ami, Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle et remonta des cachots en se demandant si Ginny serait disponible pour la soirée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un, se confier, le plus vite possible. Fred lui avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux auxquels elle s'était toujours empressée de répondre en employant le même ton mutin alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs vacances de Noël. Fred se plaisait à parler des cachettes possibles du Terrier où il pourrait s'_amuser_ avec elle. Elle, elle se contentait de sentir son cœur se serrer à la pensée qu'elle n'avait le droit d'être avec lui que parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. En clair, elle s'était fichue dans une drôle d'histoire -calvaire serait plus approprié. Ginny ne l'en sortirait pas, même à coup de maléfices de chauve-furie, au moins lui changerait-elle les idées.

La rouquine était attablée face à Ron et Harry, et hurlait.

En s'avançant un peu plus Hermione remarqua alors la silhouette de Dean Thomas. Le jeune homme avait l'air très énervé pendant que Ginny lui criait des injures à faire pâlir sa mère. Ron cachait à peine son rire amusé en mangeant et Harry... Harry assistait à la scène sans un mot, pensif. Hermione vint s'installer près d'eux tout en reconnaissant du coin de l'œil Neville et Seamus qui discutaient à voix basse. Visiblement Seamus ne comptait pas soutenir son meilleur ami aux prises avec Ginny et il avait bien raison -la guerre faisait déjà rage au-dehors, pas besoin d'ajouter un conflit civil entre gryffondors.

Hermione se servit d'une louche de potage, n'essayant même pas de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas entre Ginny et Dean aujourd'hui. Leurs disputes devenaient courantes, presque autant que celles de Ron et elle.

« Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose !, brailla Ginny et les yeux de Harry fusillèrent Dean, comme s'il tentait de défendre la rouquine en faisant écho à ce qu'elle disait.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !, s'offusqua le métisse.

-C'est tout comme, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi !

-Ah oui ?

-Parfaitement !

-Très bien ! »

Au comble de l'énervement Dean rejeta avec force ses couverts qui valdinguèrent sur la table dans un petit fracas attirant l'attention des étudiants alentour et se leva sans plus un mot. Ginny continua de bouillonner sur place, n'essayant même pas de rattraper son petit-ami. Hermione la jaugea longuement, un mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur. Cette dispute aurait pu être anodine si Dean n'était pas partit ainsi. Ron parut se rendre compte de la situation à son tour puisqu'il cessa immédiatement de rire et se tourna vers sa petite sœur, étonné.

« Tu ne vas pas le retrouver ? »

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Hermione fronça ses sourcils devant l'air étrangement satisfait de Harry.

« Non pas que ne plus vous voir vous bécoter va me manquer mais si tu n'y vas pas, ça va être la rupture assurée, poursuivit Ron avec une sagesse stupéfiante.

-Fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi, murmura alors Ginny en baissant la tête.

-Gin'... », laissa échapper Hermione et son amie leva des yeux embués vers elle.

Saisissant l'appel au secours, la brune se mit sur pieds et lui intima de la suivre d'un signe de tête que Harry et Ron ne virent pas.

« Où vous allez ?, s'enquit ce dernier en les voyant s'éloigner.

-Quelque part », éluda Hermione.

Ginny ne se mit vraiment à pleurer qu'une fois les portes de la Grande Salle refermées dans leur dos. Hermione lui prit doucement la main, y exerça une pression infime, et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la Salle sur demande tout comme Ginny l'avait fait pour elle quand ça n'allait pas. La tour de Gryffondor ne permettait aucune confidence et ne laissait pas de place à l'intimité. Il n'y avait que si l'on verrouillait les portes des dortoirs, et encore... La salle sur demande, pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient à savoir les membres de l'A.D et Dumbledore -les anciens membres de la brigade inquisitoriale également mais sachant qu'il s'agissait du repère de Potter, ils n'y mettaient jamais les pieds-, était la pièce qui permettait à n'importe qui de craquer.

Ceux qui étaient colère voyait la salle leur offrir des mannequins et des battes de Quidditch pour se défouler. De grands canapés et des paquets de mouchoirs innombrables apparaissaient pour ceux qui essuyaient un chagrin quelconque. Et puis pour ceux qui souhaitaient juste du calme, une clairière artificielle s'établissait sur quelques mètres.

Hermione s'assit près de la rouquine qui s'était recroquevillée sur un canapé duveteux et avait récupéré au passage un paquet de mouchoirs blancs. Elle attendit gentiment que Ginny cesse de sangloter et de s'énerver à travers ses larmes puis finit par l'enlacer tendrement. La tête de son amie oscilla légèrement avant de se poser contre sa clavicule. Hermione soupira, devinant dans quel état émotionnel pouvait être Ginny. Certes, elle n'avait jamais vécu de rupture de ce genre -la seule à déplorer était celle d'avec Viktor et elle s'était déroulée tout en douceur- mais elle connaissait le sentiment bouleversant d'abandon. Si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas été là le jour où Fred l'avait quitté à Pré-au-lard pour rentrer chez lui, elle se serait sans doute mise à pleurer comme Ginny le faisait maintenant.

« Ce serait... trop bête !, pleurnicha celle-ci avant de se moucher.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait bête ?

-Que ça se finisse comme ça. »

Hermione haussa une épaule. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Ginny se redressa sur le canapé et renifla. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et les moult larmes envahissant son visage avaient ravagé un léger maquillage.

« Je veux dire... Je sais que c'est Harry que j'aime vraiment, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que c'est inutile d'attendre après lui, geignit la plus jeune. Et Dean il est... il est tout ce que je voulais... Ce serait trop bête que ça se termine comme ça pour une broutille alors qu'on s'entend aussi bien et que... »

Elle se tût brutalement et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates.

« Et que quoi ?, répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

-Et qu'il... Enfin qu'il... Je veux dire, je m'entends avec lui dans _tous_ les domaines. »

La brune n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle opina sans savoir pourquoi et laissa de nouveau Ginny s'épancher sur son épaule.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment gênée du sujet de la discussion, ni de savoir que Ginny et Dean s'entendaient bien au lit. Ce qui l'énervait sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer c'était que Ginny d'un an plus jeune soit plus expérimentée qu'elle... Après tout elle avait toujours été la première dans tout. Scolaire, amour... Elle avait été la première à sortir avec un garçon entre Harry, Ron et elle -enfin, un garçon pour elle, une fille pour eux. Elle avait été la première à expérimenter les lettres d'amour envoyées en Bulgarie, une vraie relation. Et puis voilà qu'en deux ans tout lui échappait. Ginny se mettait à sortir avec tout un tas de garçons pour essayer d'oublier Harry qui ne la regardait pas mais réussissait à sortir avec Cho, Ron se dégotait Lavande avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps en occultant inconsciemment ses amis. Tomber amoureuse de Fred avait tout changé. Elle n'était plus la première, elle, elle restait au point mort et les autres avançaient.

Son voisin moldu s'était intéressé à elle, elle l'avait repoussé en pensant à Fred. Seamus avait fait quelques avances qu'elle avait tout simplement ignorées en repensant à Fred. Ses parents avaient voulu lui présenter un garçon de leur entourage, elle n'avait pas voulu parce qu'elle était obnubilée par la semaine qui arrivait au cours de laquelle elle devait regagner le Terrier. Fred, Fred, Fred et encore Fred. Il n'y avait que lui dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Elle n'était même pas capable de faire comme Ginny et d'essayer d'oublier ses sentiments ! Assurément elle finirait vieille fille, vierge qui plus était.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pour la troisième fois George se tourna vers son frère en fronçant ses sourcils. La nuit commençait à tomber et il avait plus qu'envie de rentrer chez lui.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'on cherche, oui ? », s'énerva-t-il légèrement.

Fred, en train d'observer la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements moldu, se redressa pour lui faire face, sourire railleur aux lèvres. Non vraiment, la patience n'était pas une vertu familiale.

« Un cadeau de noël, répondit-il d'un ton paisible.

-On n'aurait pas pu trouver nos cadeaux de l'autre côté ?, continua à râler son jumeau qui ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi un tel intérêt pour les rues commerçantes de Londres envahies de personnes sans pouvoir magique alors que le Chemin de Traverse aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire.

-'Mione et Harry sont moldus à la base. Enfin, Harry a grandit dans une famille de moldus. Ça leur changerait de recevoir des cadeaux totalement moldus pour une fois ! Ça fait six ans qu'ils reçoivent des trucs de chez nous... »

La logique était infaillible et le goût de l'aventure reprit sa place dans la bouche de George qui voyait maintenant leur escapade d'un nouvel œil. Après tout ils ne connaissaient de ce monde que ce qu'en disaient les livres traitant de moldus et leur père. Fred, qui était venu pour ses deux amis pourtant, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir entrer dans toutes sortes de boutiques, intrigué et admiratif de la technologie évoluée des non-sorciers. Et puis dans un sens, peut-être que tout ce qu'ils verraient pourrait leur donner des idées d'inventions magiques.

Les deux Weasley passèrent soudain devant la devanture d'un magasin et George s'immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts. Il pointa du doigt un petit objet rectangulaire mis en avant dans la vitrine.

« Regarde, c'est de ça que Papa parlait l'autre jour ! »

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été déjeuner au Terrier -sur la demande de leur mère- Arthur avait fait une dernière trouvaille en se promenant chez les moldus et n'avait cessé de leur en faire la description tout en vantant le génie des moldus qui parvenaient à se démener sans magie. Fred et George, bien que nettement moins attirés par cette autre culture, avaient écouté avec un grand intérêt.

« Un félétone portable !, s'enthousiasma Fred à son tour.

-Téléphone, corrigea George avec les yeux brillants.

-C'est la même chose... Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ça ? »

Oh que oui. Ils pourraient copier ces petits engins technologiques, les ensorceler et les mettre en vente en tant que farces. Ils faisaient bien des baguettes farceuses qui se transformaient, pourquoi pas des téléphones portables blagueurs ? Fred échangea un regard complice avec son frère, et d'un même élan les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique. Trois moldus en file se tournèrent vers eux et une vieille dame parut un peu surprise de leur tenue vestimentaire. Que des jumeaux enfants se vêtissent de la même manière n'était nullement choquant, plutôt attendrissant, mais à partir d'un certain âge... Amusé par ce coup d'œil Fred s'approcha de la femme et lui fit la révérence sous le rire de George.

« Bonjour ma chère mademoiselle, minauda le rouquin et la pauvre femme sembla hésiter entre être flattée ou offusquée.

-Mademoiselle ! A mon âge ? », gloussa-t-elle après s'être prise le clin d'œil séducteur des deux jeunes hommes.

Fred se releva, faussement surpris.

« Qu'a-t-il votre âge ? »

George le laissa séduire la petite vieille et se mit à lécher des yeux les divers étalages qui mettaient en avant différents modèles de téléphones portables. Les petits engins à touches l'intriguaient véritablement et une fois que Fred et lui les auraient entièrement démontés, les ensorceler serait un jeu d'enfant très amusant. Bien sûr, avant, ils s'amuseraient d'abord à s'en servir comme de vrais moldus.

« Puis-je vous aider ? », intervint un vendeur en voyant que le rouquin et son air de petit garçon émerveillé faisait une cible idéale.

Mais ce dernier était lui-même connaisseur du milieu, il savait déjà que l'autre essaierait de lui vendre son produit le plus cher et Fred n'avait changé que peu de monnaie. A peine avaient-ils une centaine de livres sterling sur eux.

Son frère, après avoir flatté longuement la vieille dame qui en oublia de saluer la vendeuse -laquelle s'était occupée d'elle et la regarda partir avec une expression outrée, se glissa jusqu'à eux et offrit un petit signe de tête au vendeur, un homme plus petit qu'eux aux épaisses lunettes et arborant un air prétentieux à la Percy. George désigna un des mobiles dans une vitrine et le vendeur grimaça.

« Il est certain que ce modèle est un bon modèle, commença-t-il en employant un ton cérémonieux qui amusa les jumeaux, néanmoins il reste tout de même bas de gamme. Voyez plutôt celui-ci ! »

Il leur montra alors un autre téléphone, trois fois plus cher. Fred leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Au moment de s'en retourner aux deux autres son regard accrocha une fine jeune femme qui se promenait dans la rue. Il ne fallut que dix petites secondes à ses nerfs optiques pour faire la transmission de cette vision à son cerveau. George eut un léger sursaut et le vendeur laissa échapper un sifflement irrité quand Fred partit en courant.

La rue était un peu plus vide que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le magasin, Fred ne prit pas le temps de s'en étonner pour autant. Il chercha des yeux les cheveux noirs, le cœur battant, et finalement la retrouva qui marchait d'un pas aérien en riant aux éclats avec une femme plus âgée.

« ALICIA ! »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny avait finit par se calmer. Maintenant elle parlait sans plus renifler au moins. Hermione avait même réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Elles avaient décidé d'un plan d'attaque concernant Dean et Ginny était tellement décidée à récupérer le jeune garçon qu'elle en vint à dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Harry. Ce qui ne plaisait pas d'avantage à Hermione. Les regards que lançait son meilleur ami à la sœur de Ron voulaient tout dire. Il lui avait fallut cinq ans pour ressentir ce que Ginny avait pressentit avant même de le connaître réellement -Ron lui avait raconté comment Ginny leur avait rabattu les oreilles à tous durant tout un été alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore à Poudlard.

Hermione secoua la tête. Décidément les sentiments se montraient toujours au mauvais moment. Cupidon devait bien s'amuser et elle avait bien envie de lui faire bouffer ses flèches.

« On ferait peut-être bien de retourner au dortoir..., souffla Ginny en jetant un regard à sa montre.

-Mh...

-A moins que tu veuilles parler ? »

Hermione, qui n'avait même plus penser à se confier sur ses déboires, secoua à nouveau la tête négativement. Ginny n'avait pas besoin de souffrir d'avantage ou de s'énerver alors qu'elle s'était enfin reprise. La brune se leva, la rousse lui emboîtant le pas. C'est en riant allégrement qu'elles s'extirpèrent de la Salle sur demande en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

« Et tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Harry après ? »

Ginny gloussa alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient au milieu d'un escalier qui bougeait en autodidacte. Hermione sourit, un peu plus réservée. Elle était toujours plus pudique que les autres. Montrer ses sentiments, elle avait du mal, sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle Fred n'y voyait que du feu. Ron l'avait vexé un jour en lui disant qu'elle était comme Rogue, inexpressive hormis pour se montrer énervante. Bien qu'il ait dit ça sans vraiment le penser -ils étaient encore en train de se disputer et Harry avait renoncé à les arrêter- Hermione avait été plus touchée qu'elle ne l'avait montré. Oui. Elle était inexpressive. Pire, elle se cachait sous un masque de miss-je-sais-tout dès que la situation lui échappait ou qu'elle se sentait agressée. Les seules fois où elle s'était laissée aller, ç'avait été pour pleurer...

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur le visage encore un peu poupon de son amie. Ginny rayonnait. Ses paupières étaient un peu gonflées, ses joues humides, pourtant elle irradiait de bonheur et son rire était éclatant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la comparer aux jumeaux. De tous les Weasley elle trouvait que Ginny était celle qui possédait le caractère le plus ressemblant. Ron était trop effacé, Percy trop... Percy, et les deux autres trop adultes désormais -même si elle entendait souvent parler Molly des terreurs qu'avaient été Charlie et Bill enfants. Ginny était toutefois moins joueuse. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, ou quelqu'un, elle n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer bouler loin d'elle. Fred et George se contentaient de petites boutades ou piques sans jamais hausser la voix.

L'escalier s'arrêta et les deux jeunes Gryffondor se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ginny fut agréablement surprise de trouver Seamus et Dean installés dans un canapé et sans un regard pour Hermione qui la poussa dans le dos se faufila jusqu'aux garçons. Restée en arrière Hermione observa son amie prendre Dean à part et croisa le sourire de Seamus. Celui-ci sembla hésiter mais finit par se lever et la retrouver au bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

« Re-bonjour », fit-il en la saluant d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'amusa à lui retourner le geste, une main sur la rambarde et un pied sur la première marche. Seamus la contempla silencieusement un petit moment avant de rouvrir la bouche.

« Désolé, tu comptais peut-être aller te coucher, marmonna-t-il avec sincérité.

-Non, t'en fais pas. Je me suis juste faite abandonner par mes amis, alors je ne savais pas trop quoi faire », déclara-t-elle en riant à moitié.

Effectivement, elle avait été abandonnée par ses amis les plus proches. Ou plutôt, elle avait abandonné d'elle-même Ron et Harry pour finir par se faire délaisser par Ginny. Une Ginny qui venait de prendre la main de Dean et s'excusait dans un murmure. Hermione esquissa un sourire plus réel, heureuse que cette histoire s'arrange pour son amie, un peu moins pour Harry qui allait devoir ramer encore un peu.

Seamus soupira et grimaça. Il regardait son meilleur ami lui aussi et devait se sentir tout aussi exclu qu'elle à cet instant.

« Comment va Susan ?, interrogea Hermione sur le ton de la conversation et plus pour lancer un sujet que pour vraiment discuter de la petite-amie du blond.

-Elle va bien, un peu fatiguée je trouve, mais bien. Et Fred ? Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble... J'ai été super surpris la dernière fois. »

Hermione savait qu'il parlait de la fois où Fred et elle s'étaient retrouvés aux Trois Balais, à deux tables de Seamus en compagnie de sa copine. Elle grimaça au mot « sortiez » mais préféra balayer la question d'un revers de la main. Franchement, elle n'avait pas tellement envie que Seamus se mêlent à la foule de ceux qui savaient vraiment ce qu'il en était entre le rouquin et elle.

« On ne sort pas ensemble », expliqua-t-elle tout de même dans la crainte que le blond n'aille répéter un fait qui s'avérerait faux autour de lui.

Seamus sourcilla mais dû comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de cette affaire puisqu'il préféra changer de sujet devant le regard devenu froid de la brune.

« J'espère que Slughorn va remarquer mes progrès en potions.

-Il le fera, j'en suis sûre, assura Hermione.

-J'espère, réitéra le blond, parce que je ne tiens pas à retaper mon année et me retrouver avec les mioches. »

Hermione renonça à l'envie de lui rétorquer que les « mioches » n'avaient qu'un an de moins que lui et que question taille certains le dépassaient parfois de trois têtes -y compris les filles. Elle préféra continuer à le rassurer, certaine que leur professeur de potions verrait qu'il faisait des efforts tout comme Neville. En à peine une semaine ils avaient bien réussit à faire une potion sans faire exploser ni fondre quoique ce soit.

« Tiens, en parlant de Neville ! »

Sur un air de confidence, Seamus se pencha sur la jeune fille qui sentit la curiosité pointer le bout de son nez.

« Il a essayé de demander à Luna de sortir avec lui, lui apprit-il et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

-Et elle a accepté ? »

A force de parler avec Parvati et Lavande, elle finissait par aimer les potins... Il allait falloir surveiller son degré de commérage de très près, il était hors de question de faire partit des gens qui rapportaient des ragots dans toute l'école. Seamus secoua frénétiquement la tête, dépité.

« Il bégayait tellement qu'elle a cru qu'il voulait aller se promener...

-Mais Neville a quand même dû rectifier ! », s'exclama Hermione.

Le blond sourit, puis rigola entièrement.

« Non. Ils se sont lancés dans une chasse aux ronflaks cornus dans le parc. Ce qui est assez débile puisqu'elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'on ne les trouve qu'en Suède. »

Hermione acquiesça, compatissante. Le pauvre Neville avait des soucis à se faire... Mais était-elle en mesure de parler alors qu'elle s'était engagée dans la relation la plus étrange de la Terre avec un garçon tout aussi atypique dans son genre que Luna Lovegood ? Certainement pas. Elle se contenterait donc de plaindre Neville tout en se plaignant elle-même.

« Bon... Désolé mais je vais te laisser. Oh, et excuse-moi aussi de t'avoir pris un peu de ton temps.»

Ses pensées toujours tournées vers Fred, Hermione adressa un sourire lointain à Seamus qui ne partit pas immédiatement. Il se mordit la lèvre, fit un pas en avant, un autre en arrière, et attrapa la brune par la manche de sa robe. L'amie de Ginny -elle-même lancée dans un marathon d'apnée avec Dean- lui accorda un minimum d'attention et sût, en croisant les yeux clairs et inquiets, que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Seamus devait le savoir lui aussi. Il la lâcha et eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de parler.

« Je suis soulagé que tu ne sortes pas avec Weasley... Fred, précisa-t-il inutilement.

-Pourquoi ça ? »

Bon d'accord, ils n'étaient pas compatibles, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire remarquer à tous vents qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec Fred ! D'accord, ce n'était pas ce que disait Seamus mais s'il était soulagé c'était parce qu'il ne les voyait pas du tout en couple n'est-ce pas ?

« Ben, je sais que depuis qu'il s'est fait rejeter par Alicia il a tendance à jouer avec les filles, et tu es quand même une bonne amie quoi. Je suis peut-être pas Harry ou Ron mais j'ai pas envie pour autant qu'un imbécile te fasse du mal. »

Hermione eut d'abord le réflexe de le remercier de s'inquiéter pour elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une seconde fois et son sang arrêta d'irriguer son cerveau. Seamus amorça une marche vers son propre dortoir néanmoins la brune le retint dans un geste brusque. L'irlandais leva un regard interrogateur et parut comprendre ce qu'elle n'osait pas demander.

« Tu ne savais pas..., crissa-t-il et elle pu presque l'entendre se traiter mentalement d'imbécile. Pourtant je pensais qu'avec Ron et Ginny... Enfin... Fred est sortit avec Alicia en sixième année.

-Comment tu le sais ?, demanda Hermione en entendant avec horreur sa voix dans des aigus très elfiques.

-Je les ai surpris dans un couloir. »

Pourquoi ne les avait-elle par surpris, elle ? Fred était sortit avec Alicia... La fille dont avait parlé Ginny était Alicia Spinnet... C'était incroyable... Mais si Fred avait été si détruit par cette rupture, pourquoi est-ce qu'Alicia était devenue l'une de ses grandes amies ? Hermione ne comprenait pas, absolument pas. C'était impossible pas vrai ? Pas Alicia... Alicia était tellement... tellement tout. Que faisait-elle en quatrième année, quand Fred avait décidé de sortir avec Alicia ? Ah oui, elle aidait Harry à gagner le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ah oui, elle se disputait avec Ronald parce qu'elle sortait avec Viktor. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Fred l'attirait avant sa cinquième année ?

Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu tenter sa chance ! Fred ne serait jamais sortit avec Alicia, et il ne voudrait pas s'_amuser _avec les filles. C'était peut-être ridicule mais ça restait plausible. C'était horrible. A côté d'Alicia qui était pleine d'humour, agréable, confiante et mignonne, elle ressemblait à un troll inexpressif ! Et même si elle n'était pas destinée à être avec Fred, quelle fille pourrait rivaliser et remettre le rouquin sur les rails ? Au fond il n'allait pas bien s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de cette relation. Tout était de la faute à Alicia.

Seamus parut d'autant plus inquiet en voyant le visage d'Hermione devenir tour à tour livide et rouge de colère. Il pensa avoir dit un mot de travers, voulu reprendre la parole mais s'en abstint quand la jeune fille bredouilla un « bonsoir » d'un ton gargouillant et fila dans les escaliers. S'il avait sût qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire qui avait pourtant fait la Une des potins de l'école, il l'aurait fermée.

Le blond grommela contre lui-même, se massant la nuque en se maudissant.

Il se maudit d'avantage encore si c'était possible le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il retrouva Neville et Hermione dans la salle de potions déserte. La brune avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Elle était également d'une humeur massacrante. Dean avait raison, un irlandais devait toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. La prochaine fois il tenterait de s'en souvenir _avant_ de faire des ravages.

« Hemione..., essaya-t-il alors que la brune aidait Neville à couper des racines d'asphodèle entières.

-Seamus, ton chaudron est en train de bouillir, dépêche-toi de rajouter la bile de tatou ! », s'écria la brune en retour.

Seamus baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'en effet de grosses bulles vertes explosaient à la surface de son chaudron, éclaboussant parfois la table d'un liquide fumant.

Hermione ne voulait pas parler d'autre chose que des cours. Ron et Harry avaient faillit la tuer tout au long de la journée parce qu'elle refusait la moindre discussion et s'était replongée dans ses bouquins comme le mois suivant la lettre de Fred. Elle était consciente d'être détestable aujourd'hui mais qui ne l'aurait pas été en apprenant que le garçon qu'on aimait ne pourrait jamais plus entretenir une véritable relation avec quelqu'un à cause d'une fille.

Elle avait passé la nuit à méditer sur cet état de fait, à s'imaginer Alicia et Fred tout en essayant de tout faire concorder. Entre autre, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fred avait invité Angelina au bal du tournoi si Alicia et lui sortaient ensemble... Peut-être que Seamus s'était trompé, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu Fred mais plutôt George. Peut-être que Ginny pourrait l'éclairer également, elle devait bien savoir qui était la fille qui avait blessé le rouquin. Mais pour l'heure il n'était plus temps de pleurnicher stupidement. Neville avait en effet renversé toutes les racines fraichement coupées sur le sol.

« Désolé... », gémit-il en se baissant immédiatement pour les ramasser.

Seamus évita de se moquer, son chaudron commençant à émettre des sons étranges. Hermione se précipita sur lui, baguette en main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?, s'horrifia-t-elle quand de la fumée âcre se mit à se répandre dans l'air.

-Ben rien, j'ai suivit tes instructions, se défendit le garçon alors que Neville toussotait derrière la brune.

-_Evanesco _! »

Tout disparut d'un claquement de doigt et Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fatiguée.

« Le cours est terminé », annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans appel au cas ou Seamus protesterait.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et il rassembla ses affaires en se sentant coupable de tout. Neville fit de même mais pour la deuxième fois, alors que son camarade partait sans dire au revoir, il resta auprès d'Hermione qui releva la tête en le fixant avec interrogation. Après les révélations de Seamus elle se serait presque attendue à ce que Neville lui déclare de but en blanc qu'il savait qu'elle était le nouveau jouet de Fred et qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à faire la peau au rouquin si jamais Fred la blessait.

« Euh... je... »

Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur à patienter. Elle le lui fit savoir dans un grognement et Neville devint rouge de gêne.

« Jauré-bsoin-aideourdé-conseyve-kuna », déballa-t-il d'un coup si brutal que Hermione sursauta avant de rester muette de stupeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire exactement ?

Elle plissa ses paupières, Neville passa sa main dans sa nuque, puis se frotta les bras, et enfin réitéra sa requête en articulant bien chaque syllabe de chaque mot. Hermione eut alors l'impression d'être une handicapée très atteinte.

« J'aurai besoin d'aide pour des conseils avec Luna. Je sais que c'est... c'est pas... une... Enfin... c-c'est...

-Neville ! », l'épargna-t-elle, prise d'un soudain fou-rire.

Alors c'était ça. Rien de grave, rien d'inquiétant.

Bien qu'elle s'en voulu d'avoir envie de rire à gorge déployée alors que Neville paraissait atrocement mal Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée et de se moquer légèrement du brun. Avec Luna, il allait être servit, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir lui donner des conseils, ni même que Luna puisse un jour comprendre un « je t'aime » même s'il était clair et concis. On parlait de Luna, de Loufoca, et il fallait être fou pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Quoiqu'il faille être un peu tarée pour aimer Fred Weasley...

N'en déplaise à la brune, Neville attendait une réponse et ses yeux de chien battu appelaient à l'aide. Hermione s'éclaircit la voix en espérant que son rire se calme -heureusement que Neville n'était pas susceptible- et quitta sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« Neville, entreprit-elle doucement, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir t'être d'une aide quelconque. »

Les sourcils du brun se haussèrent.

« Mais tu as réussit à séduire Fred ! »

Cette fois, ce fut à Hermione de sourciller, perplexe. Neville émit un sourire timide.

« J'étais aux Trois Balais... mais tu ne m'as pas vu apparemment. »

Hermione s'empêcha de se gifler. Évidemment qu'elle l'avait vu, sans doute moins remarqué que Seamus et Susan, mais elle l'avait vu lui et son pot de fleur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait plus attention ? Et pourquoi Fred lui avait-il donné rendez-vous dans un lieu aussi bondé ? Non mais quel idiot !

Elle amorça un rictus et répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Seamus la veille :

« Je ne sors pas avec lui, et pour en revenir à toi je t'assure que je ne te serai d'aucune aide.

-En tant que fille, tu pourrais déjà me conseiller sur ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas », insista Neville.

Hermione tiqua au « vous ». Voulait-il dire par là que les filles étaient des espèces à part entière ?

« S'il te plait Hermione, aide-moi. »

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.  
.**

Et voilaaaaaa, je vous laisse ici ^^

Neville et Seamus sont des personnages que j'affectionne autant que Ron ou Harry, c'est pourquoi je voulais qu'ils fassent partis de l'aventure d'Hermione. Ils seront des acteurs principaux pour les prochains chapitres.

Quant à Fred dans ce chapitre il n'est pas très présent, juste dans les pensées d'Hermione. Il ne réapparaîtra véritablement qu'à la fin du prochain et dans les autres après évidemment.

Autrement, furtive impression de faire du sur-place ^^'' ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement... Mais c'est juste pour ce chapitre, promis !

Petit détail: les téléphones portables sont entrés sur le marché commercial un peu avant les années 90, en 1996 (où je situe ma fanfiction), ils sont loin d'être comme ceux d'aujourd'hui (vous vous souvenez -pour ceux qui ont eut leur premier portable dans ces eaux-là xD... j'me sens vieille- ces hideux téléphones énormes et bruyants ?).

Et pour Alicia, bien que personne ne m'ait donné le prénom exact, je pense que ce n'est pas une si grande surprise que ça =) Allez savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant...

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ Hermione&Neville VS la loufoca attitud'; Le Trio de nos éternels héros se retrouve un peu seul; Fred demande un temps mort; et Seamus&Ginny ont un plan !

A bientôt !


	6. Changer de partenaire

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hello ^^

Bon, eh bien je remercie toutes ces reviews qui vraiment me motivent quelque chose d'incroyable (et me poussent donc à ne pas dormir, à prendre le train avec une tête de Pettigrow u.u et à déambuler dans les rues avec les yeux qui doivent renvoyer toute sorte d'images de Harry Potter aux inconnus xD). Merci à **Lumpika **et** AmyWeasley**, pour leurs commentaires anonymes et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise à tous ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6: Changer de partenaire**

_"Time to Pretend" - MGMT_

**.**

**.**

« S-s-salut Lu-lu-luna ! »

Hermiona soupira longuement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi s'était-elle embarquée dans une galère de plus ? Comme si être le jouet de Fred ne lui suffisait pas... Et Neville, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de trembler et de tout faire tomber dès que Luna Lovegood passait par-là... Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas paraître plus intelligente en présence de Fred mais même. Elle n'avait pas passé toute une soirée à convaincre Neville de foncer et de suivre ses instincts pour le voir s'enfoncer dans des balbutiements de pré-adolescent. Il avait presque eut l'air plus sûr de lui face aux mangemorts du département des mystères.

Hermione contempla son camarade et Luna un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle-même s'était empressée de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, livre en main -son éternel _Histoire de Poudlard_-, lorsque Neville avait glapit un « elle est là » terrorisé. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre le paragraphe concernant la sécurité autour du château et le spectacle à quelques mètres. Était-ce une scène comique ou tragique ?

En attendant le brun continuait à se trémousser sur place, le teint fiévreux, les lèvres sèches.

« Alors... il fait... il fait beau aujourd'hui ! », déclara-t-il à Luna qui sourit paisiblement.

Hermione se plaqua la main sur les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir ou constater la maladresse grandissante de son ami qu'elle avait pourtant boosté la veille pour cette rencontre.

« Très beau, en effet, répondit pourtant Luna après quelques secondes. Un temps idéal pour les biziks.

-A-ah ? Et, c'est quoi les biziks ?

-De petites créatures qui s'alimentent des sentiments amoureux de certaines personnes. Tu en as plein au-dessus de l'épaule. Tu es amoureux, Neville ? »

Non. Non, ce n'était pas rationnel. Les biziks n'existaient pas. Hermione secoua férocement la tête en sommant son esprit de ne pas essayer de comprendre Luna. Non, les biziks n'avaient jamais existé que dans la tête de la blondinette et il n'y en avait aucun au-dessus de l'épaule de Neville. Cependant Neville était tellement pris de court par la dernière question de son amie que Hermione était sûre qu'il croyait dur comme fer à l'existence des biziks. Luna devait avoir certainement demandé ça comme ça, par pur hasard.

_Heureusement que Fred n'est pas Luna_... Hermione émit un petit rire et balaya cette pensée avant d'oser jeter un nouveau regard sur le spectacle. Neville évitait les yeux perçants et pourtant si lointains de Luna, elle-même patientant avec un léger sourire absent. Après avoir chassé du pied une poussière imaginaire, le brun se redressa. Hermione fut agréablement surprise de voir que le jeune garçon paraissait brusquement plus sûr de lui que jamais.

« En fait oui », déclara-t-il d'un ton encore un peu tremblant.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, ses boucles d'oreilles radis battirent les contours de son visage.

« C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi ce soir après les cours, je voudrais te parler. »

_C'est bien Neville, continue comme ça_ pensa fortement Hermione qui croisa stupidement les doigts dans son dos. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle s'imaginait plus qu'un peu à la place de son ami. Et cette guerre que Neville menait à la fois contre lui, contre ses sentiments et contre Luna, Hermione la faisait aussi. Neville n'avait pas de rival toutefois, si ce n'était la bizarrerie de Luna mais jamais l'étrangeté n'empêchait quelqu'un d'aimer. Hermione, elle, gardait toujours au travers de la gorge le prénom d'Alicia Spinnet qui s'alliait inéluctablement avec celui de Fred. Il fallait que Luna reste, qu'elle ne se moque pas, qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

Sinon Hermione craquerait une énième fois et elle ne supporterait pas de se mettre à pleurer maintenant alors qu'elle pressentait que le plus dur était à venir. Il viendrait le jour où comme Neville elle serait confrontée à Fred et devrait s'expliquer pour de bon. Il viendrait le jour où, Ginny l'avait prédit, son cœur allait exploser. Autant réserver ces larmes pour le moment fatidique -et retarder ce dit moment au maximum en commençant par jouer le jeu sans jamais baisser les yeux. A force d'être serrés, les doigts que Hermione avait croisé commençaient à lui faire drôlement mal.

Luna sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'en abstint. Elle continua juste à sourire puis elle ôta un grand collier fait de pâtes sèches qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Hermione ceux qu'elle confectionnait dans son école primaire moldue à l'occasion de la fête des mères. Sans un mot, juste en répondant au regard de Neville, la petite blonde leva les bras et attacha son collier au cou du brun qui resta pantois. Certainement moins qu'Hermione, perplexe devant un tel comportement. La bouche de Luna finit par s'entrouvrir et Neville blêmit sans perdre son attitude faussement confiante.

« C'est bien d'être amoureux, c'est un peu difficile à supporter mais c'est bien. »

Pour une fois Hermione était totalement d'accord. Et pour une fois il fallait souligner le fait que Loufoca ait dit quelque chose de sensé.

« Moi aussi je suis amoureuse, poursuivit Luna comme si elle parlait des cours, mais en fait je suis amoureuse de tellement de personnes que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour.

-Tu aimes... plusieurs personnes ?, s'étrangla Neville qui vira cette fois au rouge.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il y a mon père, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, toi évidemment, et puis aussi Dumbledore. »

Hermione retint sa respiration. Autant pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui aurait fait comprendre à Luna qu'elle espionnait leur discussion, que pour éviter de hurler à la jeune fille qu'elle était incroyablement naïve de confondre amour et Amour. Malheureusement Neville se tourna à cet instant vers elle, ses yeux lançant de pénibles S.O.S auxquels elle ne se donnait pas le droit de répondre. Il devait se débrouiller seul avec Luna. C'était comme ça.

« Et toi, tu aimes d'autres personnes aussi ou tu n'aimes que moi ? »

Neville fit un bond pharamineux digne d'un sorcier frappé d'un sortilège de stupefixion. Hermione expira fortement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle savait que Luna était passée professionnelle dans l'art d'énoncer des vérités très dérangeantes pour ses interlocuteurs mais elle n'aurait jamais pu se douter d'un don de perspicacité aussi développé. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas se soucier des qualités ou défauts de Luna pour l'instant. Neville était au bord de l'évanouissement, Hermione se décida à agir malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser auparavant. Elle ferma son livre dans un claquement sec et marcha à pas rapides vers les deux jeunes gens.

Luna lui adressa un regard lointain ainsi qu'un sourire transparent. Ce qu'elle venait de dire ne la choquait nullement et elle semblait comprendre la présence d'Hermione par-ici sans s'en préoccuper. Neville en revanche accueillit cette arrivée avec un gémissement mélangeant horreur et soulagement.

« Bonjour », s'efforça de saluer Hermione une fois à destination.

C'était bien beau de faire interruption de la sorte pour voler au secours de son ami mais elle avait un peu plus de mal à l'improvisation de prétexte pour expliquer sa venue. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur Neville et elle soupira.

« Désolée Luna, je dois parler à Neville de nos cours particuliers, mentit la brune avec un aplomb lui rappelant sa prestation auprès de Fred.

-Oh, bien entendu. Bon eh bien, à plus tard Neville.

-A-a-a-a... »

Hermione lui flanqua un petit coup de pied.

« A plus tard », déglutit le pauvre Londubat.

Il attendit que la brune et lui soient suffisamment éloignés de Luna qui n'avait pas bougé pour ajouter, à voix basse et étouffée:

« Merci...

-De rien, maugréa Hermione qui hésitait réellement à se sentir heureuse d'être gratifiée alors qu'elle avait agit sur un coup de tête et que laisser Luna et Neville ensemble plus longtemps aurait peut-être pu débloquer leur situation.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Elle se figea dans le couloir qu'ils empruntaient, incrédule. A vrai dire il n'y avait pas vraiment de direction où aller puisqu'elle avait traîné Neville derrière elle tout en étant certaine qu'il finirait par s'en aller de son côté. Avec franchise, Hermione jaugea le jeune garçon et haussa un sourcil.

« En fait je comptais aller à la bibliothèque », fit-elle à mi-voix, légèrement gênée qu'il ait pu croire qu'elle resterait avec lui une journée de plus.

Vexer ses amis n'était pas sa passion seulement elle avait déjà subit toute une soirée en compagnie du brun et ne supporterait pas d'y ajouter quelques heures supplémentaires en sachant que le soir-même elle lui donnerait un cours particulier. Neville resta immobile, planté là comme un hibou Grand Duc, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Hermione sourcilla et effectua un pas en avant, soupçonneuse. Neville la suivit dans la seconde et la brune soupira intérieurement en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque. Tant pis, elle se farcirait les questions existentielles du brun à propos des femmes...

**.**

**.  
.**

Elle parvint à se débarrasser du garçon après le déjeuner. Neville poursuivait les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et il était de notoriété publique que Hermione, d'un commun accord avec Ron et Harry, avaient abandonné cette matière. La jeune fille profita donc d'un agréable moment de solitude qui lui avait manqué. Ou plutôt, qui lui avait manqué ces deux derniers jours. Assise sur un fauteuil près d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune elle tentait de déchiffrer un devoir à rendre en Étude de Runes.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent cinq minutes après qu'elle se soit plongée dans la lecture d'un paragraphe hiéroglyphé de haut en bas. Harry reconnut son amie, se dirigea vers elle muni d'un manuel et Ronald le suivit de près, d'un pas plus lourd. Le Survivant se pencha sur Hermione et s'empara avec un grand sourire de son livre qu'il brandit dans les airs.

« Harry ! », s'offusqua l'adolescente dont les yeux restés fixés sur le livre à présent vingt centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle leva une main pour essayer de le récupérer mais Harry secoua la tête et envoya le manuel à Ron, lequel le cacha dans son dos suite à un réflexe de conservation en voyant Hermione bondir sur ses deux jambes.

« Rends-le moi !, ordonna-t-elle, les dents serrées.

-Jamais, repose-toi d'abord. »

Ce disant Ron renvoya le bouquin à Harry qui pouffa de voir Hermione perdre son sang-froid.

Il n'y avait que deux choses en ce bas monde qui pouvaient véritablement irriter Hermione Granger. La première, c'était qu'on se moque de Fred ou qu'on lui fasse remarquer que sa vie sentimentale était un désastre. La seconde, c'était qu'on s'en prenne aux livres. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi intelligente elle aurait fait une bonne bibliothécaire de Poudlard, ou du moins aurait-elle pu s'associer sans soucis à Mrs Pince et intégrer le club des F.L.A.E.M.B - «Fans des Livres aussi Ennuyants que Mr Binns» selon Ron mais Harry aimait lui rétorquer qu'il était plus rapide d'énoncer le titre en entier que l'abréviation.

Hermione sauta inutilement en tendant le bras. Harry avait beau être plus petit que Ron il restait plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Et puis il n'était pas l'attrapeur de Gryffondor pour rien... Ses gestes étaient si vifs et ses passes à Ron tellement rapides que la brune s'essoufflait pour rien. Seulement il était hors de question que ces deux imbéciles puissent abimer son si précieux manuel.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! », geignit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Ron avait faillit faire tomber _Hiéroglyphes et Logogrammes magiques_ et n'avait rattrapé l'épais bouquin que par sa couverture. Hermione laissa échapper une plainte, furieuse.

« Je te préviens Ronald Weasley ! Tu l'abîmes et je donne Coquecigrue en pâtée pour Pattenrond !

-Fais-en ce que tu veux de ce stupide hibou », répliqua Ron mais pourtant il eut un court instant d'hésitation qui suffit à Hermione pour récupérer son bien.

Sous le rire continu de Harry, sa meilleure amie pressa son livre contre sa poitrine en les fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être immatures quand ils s'y mettaient ! Pire que les jumeaux parfois. Ron se frotta l'arrière du cou, bailla et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter par leur faute. Il feuilleta quelques pages de notes de la jeune fille, grimaçant lorsqu'il constatait encore une fois à quel point Hermione était sérieuse et lui... absolument pas. Harry vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, analysant chaque traits du visage de la brune avec un brin de suspicion sous la lueur amusée de ses yeux.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?, interrogea-t-il d'un ton très fraternel.

-Bien sûr que oui, comment tu peux ne pas être tracassé quand tu passes ton temps à déchiffrer ces trucs !, rugit Ron à côté de lui, détenant plusieurs feuilles dans les mains. Tu finiras par t'épuiser à la tâche, c'est certain. On va vraiment finir par devoir t'enterrer.

-Merci, j'apprécie ta compassion, grogna Hermione, et non Harry, rien ne me tracasse. »

Elle arracha ses cours des mains de Ron et arrangea le tout dans son livre qu'elle parvint tant bien que mal à ranger dans son sac. Les deux garçons ne cessaient de la contempler et elle soupçonnait Ginny de leur avoir dit de garder un œil sur elle. D'accord, une journée plus tôt elle s'était montrée imbuvable, et alors ? Il serait plus que temps qu'ils se mêlent un peu de leurs chaudrons. Ron n'avait qu'à retourner voir Lavande et Harry... Harry n'avait qu'à continuer à épier Ginny sans jamais rien faire pour avancer.

Remarquant qu'elle commençait à s'enflammer -son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux étincelaient- Harry tendit doucement la main vers elle, paume tournée vers le plafond. Hermione arqua un sourcil mais se saisit de la menotte qui l'attira vers eux.

Curieusement, tous ses sentiments négatifs se volatilisèrent dans ce mouvement. Ron avait posé son front contre sa hanche, plus pour somnoler que par un geste déplacé qu'il aurait eut pour la taquiner, Harry lui massait doucement le dessus de la main, et elle fit rapidement le compte. Ça faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas été que tous les trois. Hermione soupira, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Ron... »

Le rouquin émit un son sourd contre sa hanche, signifiant qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Fred était sortit avec Alicia ? »

Voilà, c'était demandé. Ginny n'aurait pas dit toute la vérité pour ne pas la blesser, avec Ron elle aurait la vérité, toute la vérité crue et nue. Harry parut surpris. Au moins, pensa Hermione, elle n'était pas la seule à ignorer certaines choses. La tête de Ron se redressa très légèrement et il grommela d'abord un mot inaudible. Le connaissant il devait la maudire de lui demander ça à lui.

« Parce que quand ils sortaient ensemble je savais pas que tu l'aimais, grimaça-t-il avant de rajouter, Et puis après... après je vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit. Si Lavande était sortit avec un garçon, je m'en ficherai. C'était avant moi, donc avant nous. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione acquiesça pensivement. Elle comprenait qu'on n'ait pas besoin des antécédents de l'autre pour entamer une relation avec, néanmoins _savoir_ était essentiel. En tout cas, elle, elle devait savoir à tout prix ce qui s'était passé dans tous les détails. Malencontreusement Harry lui coupa la parole lorsqu'elle voulu demander autre chose.

« En parlant d'Alicia, Kinglsey et ton père m'ont dit qu'elle allait mieux. »

Ron se mit à s'écrier qu'il était temps, Hermione se tourna vers Harry dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Comment ça elle va mieux ?, marmonna-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être acerbe.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'ébahit Ron qui venait de se détacher d'elle et la regardait attentivement.

Hermione eut un geste agacé et impatient de la main. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant des faits et gestes d'une fille qui n'était même plus à Poudlard ? Les nouveaux adultes qui quittaient l'école perdaient le contact avec les plus jeunes lorsqu'ils n'en étaient pas proches. Pour preuve, les jumeaux n'avaient de lien ici qu'avec leur famille et Hermione. Leur génération n'était plus là, une autre avait pris la relève depuis un moment déjà. Alors non, elle n'avait pas « entendu » ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Alicia même s'il lui arrivait de croiser Katie Bell dans les couloirs et de lui dire bonjour.

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent subitement mais ce fut encore Ron qui parla, d'une voix plus grave que précédemment.

« Sa maison a été attaquée par les Mangemorts un peu avant la rentrée, annonça-t-il et le sang de la brunette se glaça dans ses veines. Papa et Kinglsey se sont occupés d'elle et de ses parents, et Fred en avait parlé à Ginny dans une lettre au début de l'année. »

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre lorsqu'elle comprit qu'en plus d'être son ex-petite-amie et amie tout court, Fred gardait des contacts avec l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Le pire était peut-être de se dire que Ginny était au courant de tout et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Hermione déglutit et avec une certaine difficulté réussit à mettre de côté sa rancœur soudaine envers son amie.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en sont pris à sa famille ?, s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix perçante.

-Ses parents sont moldus. »

Après avoir révélé cette information Ron échangea un regard inquiet avec Harry. Peut-être croyaient-ils tous deux que leur amie pensait à sa propre famille. Ils devaient être certains qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour ses parents laissés derrière, dans un monde si peu protégé de la magie où Voldemort pouvait très bien débarquer d'un jour à l'autre et terrasser ses parents dans le but de savoir où était Granger la Sang-de-bourbe et amie de Harry Potter. Ils avaient tort, incroyablement tort. Quant à elle, elle était incroyablement égoïste.

Hermione n'arrivait qu'à penser à Fred et Alicia. Alicia qui, elle l'espérait tout en se dégoûtant de l'imaginer, avait dû souffrir de cette attaque. Oui, il fallait qu'elle ait souffert sans quoi ça resterait trop injuste que Fred soit le seul à aller mal.

Harry tira sur son bras et la brune baissa la tête pour voir ses deux amis la contempler silencieusement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un réflexe. Ron lui sourit doucement.

« T'en fais pas, Kingsley se charge des protections concernant les parents moldus des élèves de Poudlard. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. »

La politesse et son éducation. C'était tout ce qui retenait Hermione de ne pas s'en prendre personnellement à Ron, de ne pas lui crier qu'elle s'en fichait, de ne pas l'insulter en lui demandant pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à lui cacher ce qu'ils savaient à propos de Fred juste pour son bien et de ne surtout pas se mettre à hurler contre le monde entier qui s'était ligué contre elle. Il y avait donc la politesse et son éducation, et puis aussi cette chose filante non identifiée, volumineuse et mouvante, qui se ruait sur elle.

« Hermione ! », s'exclama Harry, pile au moment où une belle chouette Hulotte percuta sa meilleure amie.

Ron retint la jeune fille de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur les tapis et l'animal hulula joyeusement en se posant sur une table basse, une lettre au bec, battant des ailes dans le vide.

« Ça va ? », s'inquiéta Harry qui aida Ron à soulever Hermione.

Celle-ci, secouée par le choc, hocha délicatement la tête. Ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur la chouette qui patientait sur la table et elle sourcilla en reconnaissant l'écriture sur la petite enveloppe. Harry, se doutant que le courrier était pour l'un d'eux, s'approcha de l'animal et récupéra ladite enveloppe qu'il ouvrit par habitude et sans vérifier le destinataire. Hermione se dégagea vivement des bras de Ron, les joues rouges. Si jamais Fred avait marqué quelque chose de significatif... Elle avait déjà suffisamment honte d'être un jeu pour lui aux yeux de ses amis, ce n'était pas le moment d'y rajouter des propositions indécentes et des jeux-de-mots salaces. Vraiment pas.

Les doigts de Harry s'activèrent près de l'attache du parchemin plié, Hermione le vit dérouler le papier au ralentit puis enfin :

« NON ! »

La chouette hulotte de Verity -renseignement de Fred lors de leurs premiers échanges- hulula, indignée qu'on puisse se mettre à crier de la sorte, et quelques élèves de Gryffondor en train de traîner se tournèrent vers le trio du coin. Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec gêne après s'être tassé dans le canapé, les oreilles écarlates. Hermione se planta devant Harry et lui présenta une main tremblante.

« C'est pour moi », bredouilla-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse pour son cri précédent.

Harry lui donna le courrier sans un mot, encore choqué sans doute. Hermione prit soin de s'éloigner un peu d'eux pour s'attarder sur le bout de feuille. Les premiers mots la firent sourire, ceux qui suivirent la pétrifièrent. Elle baissa soudain la main qui tenait le parchemin et son regard se perdit sur la surface miroitante du lac qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Un bruissement de vêtements lui indiqua que ses deux amis la rejoignaient. La lettre qu'elle tenait lui glissa des mains, Harry s'accula au mur près de Ron pour lire par-dessus son épaule mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire.

_'Mione,_

_Désolé pour le retard dans le courrier, il faut dire que tu n'as pas été très présente non plus... Je trouve que tu me délaisses un peu ces derniers temps, c'est mal ce que tu fais là ! Je plaisante, je me doute que tu dois bosser pas mal et puis t'occuper de Bébé Ron et Harry (attire-t-il toujours autant les problèmes ?) n'est pas de tout repos._

_J'espère quand même qu'à Noël tu seras un peu moins distante (dans les deux sens du terme)._

_Noël... C'est justement pour ça en fait que je t'envoie Chic Lady (George trouve ce nom ridicule moi je trouve que c'est totalement Verity). Pas pour Noël en soi-même, mais pour le mois qu'il reste avant Noël_.

_Ça te dérangerait qu'on arrête et reprenne notre jeu _après_ ? Figure-toi que j'ai retrouvé une ancienne connaissance et je pensais que tu pouvais très bien t'amuser de ton côté et moi du mien (s'envoyer des hiboux ne me dérange pas mais c'est lassant à force, je préférerai t'avoir en face de moi, ou sur moi, ou _en_ moi... *coche la bonne réponse*).  
J'attends ton approbation même si tu sais autant que moi qu'avec ou sans ton accord j'irai m'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre (je t'adore quand même, ne m'assassine pas)._

_F._

Ron s'arracha de sa lecture et arbora une grimace de rage et de dégoût.

« Je vais le tuer... »

Harry rangea soigneusement la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la posa sur le manuel d'Étude des runes d'Hermione qu'il rejoignit et à qui il prit de nouveau la main. De toute façon Hermione ne sentait et n'entendait plus rien. Elle avait aussi du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout s'écroulait toujours autour d'elle. D'abord une déclaration ratée, un silence radio, puis un retour, un jeu, une annonce et finalement une pause dans un jeu à peine commencé. Par « ancienne connaissance », de qui voulait-il parler ? Hermione frissonna en songeant à Alicia. A coup sûr, il s'agissait d'Alicia. Il s'agirait toujours d'Alicia entre eux.

**.**

**.**

Le cours particulier était tout simplement morbide.

Neville remuait le contenu de son chaudron en reniflant à fréquences régulières, Hermione se retenait de lui demander d'aller chercher un mouchoir s'il était enrhumé tout en continuant d'inscrire les étapes de la potion du jour au tableau avec des gestes secs et pour finir Seamus contemplait d'un air morne le bézoard qu'il était sensé mélanger à la mixture de son propre chaudron.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, aussitôt imitée par les deux autres. Phénomène alors impensable ; ils éclatèrent d'un rire commun qui combla un silence trop pesant.

« Neville ! Ta potion, sourit gentiment Hermione après quelques secondes de ce rire étrange. Seamus, ton bézoard ne va pas sauter tout seul dans ton chaudron. »

Elle obtint deux « désolé » simultanés et le silence reprit ses droits dans la grande pièce. Alors seulement la jeune fille cessa de ruminer toute seule pour observer ses camarades. Elle devinait sans mal que le trouble dans les yeux noirs de Neville était dû à Luna et leur conversation maladroite -de son côté- et bizarroïde -le côté de Luna- en revanche elle ne s'expliquait pas l'attitude sombre de Seamus qui faisait toujours preuve de bonne humeur ou au contraire qui râlait pour un rien. Le résultat était pitoyable : les deux garçons étaient incapables de la moindre concentration et elle était prête à amputer ce cours qui ne leur servirait à rien s'ils n'écoutaient pas ses conseils.

Elle décida de ne pas les renvoyer à leurs activités extra-scolaires mais plutôt d'entamer une petite discussion amicale dans l'espoir que ce silence qu'elle n'aimait pas finisse par disparaître, en commençant par interroger Neville sur sa journée après qu'il l'ait laissée pour aller en cours.

« Oh, la routine, bafouilla le pauvre Londubat, j'ai un peu parlé avec le professeur Chourave avant de venir ici. Elle m'a donné un nouveau livre. »

Il désigna un manuel de botanique qu'il avait posé près de sa baguette sur la table voisine. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil intéressé. Il était toujours étonnant pour elle de voir que d'autres Gryffondor pouvaient avoir une quelconque attirance pour les livres. Seamus prouva d'ailleurs que Neville et elle devaient bien être les seuls à aimer lire dans leur maison, sa grimace fut équivoque lorsqu'il regarda le bouquin à son tour.

« Il est pas mal, continua le brun.

-Tu pourras me le prêter ? », demanda Hermione qui feuilletait le sommaire de _Les trésors cachés __de nos plantations_.

Neville hocha vigoureusement du chef. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Seamus.

« Et toi ? Bien passée ta journée ? »

L'irlandais se redressa, il semblait plus morose que jamais.

« La routine aussi, si on exclut mon retour au célibat... Je vais bien », rajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche avec stupeur.

Il commença à couper quelques racines sur son plan de travail puis eut un petit rire sans joie. Neville et Hermione étaient retournés à leurs propres occupations, assimilant chacun ce que venait de dire le blond. Le silence était encore de retour. Contre toute attente, ce fut finalement Neville qui relança la conversation d'un ton léger.

« Et moi je vais sûrement finir par épouser mon célibat. »

Il se mit alors à raconter la scène matinale et Seamus sourit, désolé, quand son ami lui parla de la réaction de Luna.

« Je ne comprends pas les filles... C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on a de si repoussants pour qu'on nous lâche comme ça ? »

Hermione releva la tête en constatant que Seamus s'adressait à elle. Elle haussa ses épaules, effaça une consigne du tableau à l'aide de sa baguette magique et en inscrivit une autre à la place que Neville déchiffra avec peine tant l'écriture d'Hermione d'habitude si ronde et lisible était penchée et petite.

« Je ne comprends pas les hommes non plus si ça peut te rassurer, ânonna-t-elle à l'attention de Seamus.

-Pourquoi, tu as un problème ? », s'immisça Neville, interrogateur.

La raison de la brune lui dicta qu'il n'était pas l'heure des confidences et qu'elle devrait les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils aient un cours normal mais son cœur apposa son véto immédiatement. Fini le refus de mêler des étrangers à sa vie privée, de toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à cacher puisque Fred et elle c'était du passé à présent. Il ne voulait plus jouer avec elle pour l'instant, en langage courant ça voulait dire qu'elle ne représentait vraiment plus rien à ses yeux jusqu'à Noël donc que d'ici là elle avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait, de se confier si elle le désirait. Neville et Seamus n'étaient pas Parvati, Lavande ou Ginny, ils n'étaient pas non plus Harry et Ron, et c'était ça qui était alléchant.

Hermione se hissa sur un pupitre et balança ses jambes dans le vide. Seamus l'imita non sans avoir rajouter les racines dans son chaudron. Neville de son côté évita une nouvelle catastrophe -son coude avait heurté un bocal rempli de foies de grenouilles- et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. A présent on ne pouvait pas parler d'un cours particulier mais plutôt de la réunion des amoureux éconduits anonymes.

« Disons que jusqu'à présent j'étais dans une pseudo-relation libre mais que mon charmant partenaire a décidé d'aller s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard et que la distance, c'est nul », résuma Hermione avec une honnêteté inébranlable.

Seamus opina et remua sa potion d'un coup de baguette. Neville sourcilla en fixant Hermione.

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre toi aussi ? Après tout c'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire », suggéra-t-il d'un ton prudent.

La tête de Seamus dodelina à nouveau d'avant en arrière.

« Neville a raison, décréta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Si c'est vraiment une relation libre, ça veut dire que tu l'es, libre. Si Fred va voir ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi tu ne ferais pas pareil. »

A vrai dire, tellement troublée par l'apparition d'Alicia dans sa vie, Hermione n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette solution. Peut-être n'y avait-elle pas pensé puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'une telle chose au fond. Elle ne sortait pas avec Fred, c'était un jeu, pourtant flirter avec un autre lui donnerait l'impression de le trahir. Certes, Fred ne serait jamais jaloux -au contraire il rirait à gorge déployée- toutefois cela restait au-delà de ses capacités.

Hésitante, Hermione fit part de ces dernières pensées aux deux garçons. Neville leva le nez vers le plafond comme pour se permettre de réfléchir. Seamus, lui, adressa un sourire confiant à la jeune fille.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois..., fit-il, énigmatique.

-De quoi ?, s'enquit Hermione.

-Tu crois qu'il ne sera pas jaloux, mais il le sera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si tu n'es qu'un jeu à ses yeux -j'aurai le droit de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule après ?- tu restes _son_ jouet. Crois-moi, précisa-t-il, aucun mec ne supporte qu'on lui pique son jouet. »

Neville se rétablit sur sa chaise et approuva la théorie de son camarade avec engouement.

« Même, souffla Hermione dans une dernière réticence bien que l'idée lui paraisse soudain très attirante, moi je n'arriverai pas à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis il faut aussi que je me concentre sur mes études. »

Les yeux bleus de Seamus roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

« Qui te parle de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Tu peux donner l'_illusion_ de sortir avec quelqu'un. »

Il ricana sur ces mots et Neville pouffa en murmurant que c'était la meilleure idée du siècle. Hermione elle-même commençait doucement à se laisser convaincre. Vaincre le mal par le mal, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire jalouser Fred ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser, à sa façon nettement plus platonique. Un seul obstacle jonchait cependant le chemin qu'elle désirait emprunter.

« Mais qui pour m'aider ?, pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui marche dans la combine... »

Seamus tira bêtement la langue.

« Tu sais pourquoi Susan a rompu ? »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête et Neville se suspendit aux lèvres du blondinet qui prit un air important, quoiqu'amer.

« Elle trouve que Terry Boot est beaucoup plus _intéressant »_, cingla-t-il dans le silence.

Cette nouvelle fit grimacer Hermione qui imaginait très bien la douleur que devait ressentir Seamus. D'après Lavande et Parvati les garçons n'étaient jamais aussi sensibles que les filles à leur âge, pourtant, en fréquentant Harry et Ron, Hermione devinait que certains individus masculins restaient plus sensibles que certaines. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Seamus ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Susan et que cette rupture le touchait plus qu'il ne le montrait, et déjà il était bien expressif.

Neville s'affaissa, lèvres pincées. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre penser que les filles étaient les créatures les plus cruelles qu'on ait pu inventer. Seamus soupira longuement et frappa son talon contre le pied de la table sur laquelle il s'était assis.

« Je pense que j'ai le droit à une revanche après l'avoir vue bécoter Boot devant moi », reprit-il et Hermione comprit enfin où il voulait en venir.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Fred aux Trois Balais, à savoir qu'elle s'était _amusée_ avec Seamus. D'un autre côté que le blond se porte volontaire pour mettre en pratique sa théorie lui plaisait de plus en plus. Si Fred, comme elle pensait, s'était remis à fricoter avec Alicia le meilleur moyen de le rendre un peu jaloux -si c'était possible car elle restait tout de même un peu dubitative- était sans doute d'évoquer une relation avec Seamus. Ç'aurait plus d'impact que si elle mentait et parlait de n'importe quel autre garçon.

Neville applaudit subitement et les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Le brun baissa aussitôt les mains en devenant écarlate.

« Alors, on fait ça ? », demanda Seamus après ce petit interlude.

Hermione sourcilla, indécise.

« Si Ginny était mise au courant, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait les mots pour rendre Fred hors de lui. »

La remarque de Neville était la remarque qu'il fallait. Seamus étouffa à peine un rire et Hermione sourit largement. Oui. Si un plan devait être mis en place, il fallait que Ginny en fasse partie. La jeune fille releva des yeux sûrs vers Seamus qui attendait toujours une réponse.

« On fait ça, concéda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Neville, ta spatule est en train de fondre. »

Neville vit avec effarement la potion de son chaudron engloutir le bout de sa spatule qui commençait à se liquéfier. De leur côté, Seamus et Hermione se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur nouvelle alliance. Même si leur plan n'apportait pas les effets escomptés au moins Hermione avait de nouveaux complices. En quelque sorte, Fred avait contribué à son intégration pleine, définitive et entière à Gryffondor. Parvati et Lavande l'accueillaient à bras ouverts, Neville et Seamus étaient devenus de parfaits confidents.

**.**

**.**

George leva la tête de son livre de comptes ensorcelé et haussa un sourcil avant de crier :

« Fred ! »

Son jumeau apparut bientôt dans l'arrière-boutique, les cheveux mouillés et la taille enroulée d'une serviette de bain. George lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Alicia est encore là ?

-Toujours. Elle dort et ne t'avises pas d'aller la réveiller, prévint Fred muni du même sourire mutin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

George lui désigna le petit hibou qui frappait à petits intervalles à la porte du magasin. Fred soupira en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Coquecigrue s'engouffra dans la boutique et déposa une lettre aux pieds du destinataire du petit parchemin roulé. Les sourcils du rouquin se haussèrent quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un courrier d'Hermione. Par réflexe il retourna près de son frère et lui tendit la lettre.

« Cette fois-ci c'est pas pour moi, indiqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de George.

-Ah... »

Son jumeau déroula la feuille et vérifia d'abord la signature.

« C'est Ginny, mais ça reste pour toi. »

Légèrement surpris Fred récupéra la lettre avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Quelques mèches de cheveux se mirent à goutter sur son torse nu et il dû éloigner le papier de lui afin d'éviter de le tâcher et ainsi le rendre illisible. La lettre était longue, très longue, et il grogna en constatant que la première partie était plutôt destinée à leur mère -Ginny voulait savoir ce qu'elle devait mettre dans sa valise pour Noël et ce qu'il y aurait à manger. Le reste en revanche s'avérait nettement plus intéressant... Et dérangeant.

_Assez parlé de noël, j'ai hâte, tu as hâte, et blablabla. A l'origine je t'écrivais surtout pour te remercier en fait ! Grâce à toi 'Mione s'est drôlement épanouie, elle a moins la tête dans ses bouquins et elle passe plus de temps avec nous. Imagine ma surprise quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle en avait marre d'être préfète ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et elle m'a un peu raconté votre histoire. Même si je désapprouve totalement cette histoire de jeu (et au passage tu t'es servi de moi avec ce message que je devais lui délivrer sur votre lieu de rendez-vous, tu me le paieras !) je trouve que ça a été très bénéfique pour elle. George et toi vous ne la reconnaitriez pas. Je te remercie donc pour ça, et puis aussi d'avoir mis fin à votre « jeu » ! Maintenant elle peut sortir avec Seamus pour de bon. Ils sont presque aussi mignons que Lavande et Ron tous les deux. En fait non, ils sont plus mignons. Eux ne passent pas leur temps à échanger leur salive et à s'appeler « Mione-Mione » et « Shay-Shay**(1) **» (Ron et Lavande sont quelques fois bien ridicules). Donc merci pour 'Mione. Harry se joint à moi pour te remercier d'ailleurs. On n'a jamais vu Hermione aussi heureuse de vivre depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui. Par contre je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra reprendre votre jeu après noël si elle est encore avec Seamus._

_Sinon, tu diras à George de se mêler de ses affaires. Je SAIS qu'il a envoyé une lettre à Dean pour lui interdire de coucher avec moi. Fais-lui comprendre (et toi comprends-le aussi parce que je devine qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la rédaction de ce parchemin) que je fais ce que je veux. J'ai quinze ans et je fais ce que je veux._

« Tu n'as pas fini », fit remarquer George lorsque Fred délaissa la feuille après quelques secondes seulement.

Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se frotta l'avant-bras d'un geste hasardeux et George lui reprit la lettre des mains, curieux. Quand il parvint au passage concernant Hermione ses mirettes s'écarquillèrent.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, 'Mione sort avec Finnigan !, s'étrangla-t-il en relisant les mots de Ginny comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Elle m'épate », fit Fred en tentant de recommencer à sourire.

George lui adressa un regard perplexe.

« Comment t'as fait pour merder ? 'Mione vient de te battre à plates coutures, vieux.

-Le jeu n'est pas finit. »

Fred donna un bout de miamibou qui trainait sous le comptoir à Coquecigrue et le somma de repartir auprès de son maître. Il referma la porte après le départ de la minuscule boule de plumes, intercepta le coup d'œil sarcastique de son autre moitié et s'étendit en baillant. Que Hermione le veuille ou pas le jeu n'était pas terminé. Elle verrait bien si après noël elle voudrait retourner avec Finnigan...

« Tu as la tête du Fred qui va déclencher une hécatombe », commenta tranquillement George alors que son frère passait à côté de lui.

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

_**(1)Shay-Shay:** En irlandais, Seamus se prononce « Shay-meuss », d'où le diminutif « Shay »._

**.**

**.**

Fred, ou le démon qui se réveille xD ***je sais, je sors***

On remarquera (ou pas) que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. C'est normal, je pense rallonger la longueur de mes chapitres petit à petit parce que je trouve les cinq premiers vraiment trop courts.

Sinon, j'ai tendance à m'embrouiller un peu dans les dates. Surtout à cause de miss Granger qui est née (selon J.K Rowling) en 1979 (19 septembre) à l'inverse de Ron et Harry qui sont de 1980, donc ici si je ne m'abuse Hermione a 17 ans (puisqu'on est fin1996 donc elle vient de les fêter u.u), Fred 18 (et va sur ses 19), Harry&Ron&Cie 16 et Ginny 15 (elle était sensée en avoir seize... c'est parce qu'au début j'avais décalé tous les âges d'une année...) xD On va s'en sortir ! Si vous voyez des anachronismes, par pitié signalez-les moi !

_**Prochain chapitre: **_A l'approche de noël, la course aux cadeaux, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard et Seamus/Hermione **VS** Fred/Alicia *-*

**A plus plus !**


	7. Sortie à PréauLard

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Niak Niak Niak (…) A cause de vos commentaires j'ai les chevilles qui enflent xD Mais je ne m'en passe pas, donc continuez :p_

_**Merci !**_

_Pour ce chapitre-ci, nous avons avancé de deux semaines dans le temps. Je situe donc les faits au début du mois de Décembre =)_

_Autre chose: **Zonko**. Je sais qu'en 1996-1997 la boutique affichait porte close et que les jumeaux comptaient la racheter, seulement pour le bien de ma fic... eh ben voilà XD Maintenant j'avais prévenu que je ne tenais pas compte des tomes 6 et 7, donc bon ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 7: La crise de Noël**

_"Initials BB" - Bulgarian Symphony Orchestra_

**.**

**.**

Au sortir de son dortoir, encore groggy de sommeil, Hermione fut immédiatement rejointe par Seamus aussi peu réveillé qu'elle. Plus par habitude que pour démontrer d'une quelconque tendresse la jeune fille prit la main qu'il lui tendait et parce que quelques élèves de première et deuxième année les épiaient en chuchotant elle lui piqua un baiser léger sur les lèvres. En deux semaines elle avait prit l'habitude de faire semblant sans plus rougir et chaque matin la routine s'installait. Elle embrassait Seamus, ils en riaient sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle et elle passait une moitié de la journée à faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie et l'autre moitié à étudier seule à la bibliothèque pendant que le blond vaquait à d'autres occupations nettement moins scolaires.

Si Fred avait assuré par deux courriers différents -l'un s'adressant à Ginny et l'autre à Hermione- qu'il était content pour elle et même si elle restait convaincue qu'il ne pourrait jamais être jaloux dans la mesure où il ne ressentait rien pour elle, au moins leur stratagème avait permit à Seamus de prendre une revanche totale sur Susan Bones qui s'affichait publiquement avec Terry Boot de Serdaigle. L'adolescente de Poufsouffle avait faillit hurler le jour où Seamus et Hermione avaient annoncé à Ginny, Ron et Harry -complices de la mascarade- qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Fred envoyait toujours des hiboux, il la titillait comme si de rien n'était, pourtant Hermione sentait leur éloignement respectif et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir quand elle constatait qu'elle avait eut l'espoir stupide qu'il puisse l'aimer rien qu'un peu. Fred parlait de la fille avec qui il s'amusait en ce moment, elle lui répondait en feignant d'avoir une vie sentimentale et sociale trépidante, et inexorablement ils s'éloignaient. Le courrier se faisait plus rare ces derniers jours. Fini les échanges par hibou du matin au soir, et évidemment ça lui manquait.

« Tu penses encore à lui ? », s'amusa presque Seamus au détour d'un couloir.

La brune eut un léger sursaut et, prise sur le fait, baissa une tête penaude. Son ami pouffa et lui pressa la main.

« T'en fais pas, Susan me bousille le cerveau depuis deux semaines. Je crois bien que les sentiments sont pires que les détraqueurs.

-Bien pires », admit Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient près des portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ron s'étaient installés au beau milieu de la table des Gryffondor et le visage du brun se mit à rayonner quand il aperçut les nouveaux arrivants. Seamus leva discrètement les yeux au ciel à la vue de Lavande scotchée à Ron.

« Bonjour, salua l'irlandais qui n'obtint qu'une réponse de Harry. Alors, prêt pour le cours de McGonagall ?

-Absolument pas », soupira le Survivant.

Hermione renifla, comme de mépris. Pourquoi ses amis s'évertuaient-ils à tout repousser au lendemain ? Harry lui lança un immense sourire, histoire de faire passer sa mauvaise conduite. Seamus obligea sa pseudo-petite amie à s'asseoir à côté de lui et la brune obtempéra à contrecœur. Un bruit de succion lui fit tourner la tête. Grave erreur. Les trois seuls célibataires -deux officieux et un officiel- émirent la même mimique de dégoût et Hermione pensa fortement qu'elle préférerait devoir s'occuper d'un scroutt à pétards pendant toute une journée plutôt que d'assister aux effusions de son meilleur ami.

« Eurk... »

Seamus détourna les yeux du spectacle de Lavande léchant un morceau de joue de Ron, dont les oreilles rouges témoignaient de son embarras. Harry reposa la tartine qu'il avait voulu manger avant de se faire interrompre par le bruitage de ses amis.

« Je crois que je vais vomir..., murmura-t-il et Seamus opina vigoureusement.

-Affligeant », se contenta de soupirer Hermione qui commençait à être un peu trop habituée.

Elle s'empara d'un bol, se servit en lait et vit Lavande se décrocher un court instant de son petit-ami pour les regarder.

« Jaloux !, fit-elle en tirant la langue.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais être jaloux, chuchota Harry en retour mais Lavande ne leur prêtait déjà plus aucune attention.

-Vivement la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qu'ils aillent faire leurs petites affaires ailleurs que devant nous », marmotta Seamus, acide.

Hermione s'octroya un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-agacé. Elle aussi avait hâte que cette semaine soit enfin finie, qu'elle puisse se rendre au village en compagnie de Seamus et Neville et qu'ils puissent y faire leurs courses de noël tranquillement. La coutume -vieille de quatre ans- aurait voulu qu'elle s'y rende avec Harry et Ron mais les cadeaux qui lui manquait étaient justement les leurs et un cadeau n'était pas un cadeau s'ils voyaient à l'avance ce qu'on leur offrait. Puisque Seamus était sensé être son _mec_ -il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle cesse de bavarder avec Parvati et Lavande-, elle irait avec lui. Neville était seul et Hermione avait un peu pitié de lui. Elle se refusait à le laisser de nouveau se promener en seule compagnie d'un pot de fleur, aussi intéressant fusse-t-il.

Ginny et Dean Thomas entrèrent ensemble et d'un même pas dans la Grande Salle. Hermione les aperçut la première et signala leur présence aux deux autres garçons, ne se souciant même plus de Lavande et Ron momentanément indisponibles et indécents. Si Seamus parut ravi de voir arriver son meilleur ami en revanche Harry resta indifférent. Hermione lui lança un petit regard de reproche qu'il ne comprit pas. Cet imbécile aurait dû se bouger depuis longtemps au lieu de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Dean répondit au sourire de Seamus et ils se serrèrent la main en se saluant dans une langue étrangère, à la surprise générale. Après que Ginny se soit installée à son tour Hermione les interrogea, curieuse, et Seamus eut un regard sérieux qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle langue, déclara-t-il et Dean ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre à sa place.

-C'est du Deamus.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? », pouffa Ginny en rejetant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Harry sembla analyser le geste, ses yeux brillants discréditant son expression impassible.

« Ça, c'est la plus belle langue du monde !

-Une innovation révolutionnaire, renchérit Seamus dont les coins de la bouche commençaient à s'étirer.

-Non, en fait c'est juste une connerie », avoua Dean avec un rictus joyeux.

Il se saisit d'un croissant en riant de concert avec son camarade. Hermione secoua désespérément la tête.

Toutefois, et elle s'arrêta sur cette pensée, si Dean et Seamus n'étaient pas là, si Ginny, Harry, Ron et tous les autres n'étaient pas là, si la routine n'était pas là, alors elle serait en train de dépérir entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque. Fred avait beau squatter sa tête, la bande de joyeux lurons qu'elle avait autour d'elle parvenait quand même à la dérider. Hermione les observa discrètement et s'en retourna à son petit-déjeuner avant d'avoir un petit sursaut quand Ginny posa assez brutalement ses couverts sur les coins de son assiette de bacon, visiblement agacée.

Elle sourcillait en s'adressant à Harry, ce dernier se mettant à rougir comme jamais.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?, explosa-t-elle subitement. Un furoncle ? Un énormus à babille ? Non parce que si je n'ai rien j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Fixe tes yeux absents ailleurs s'il te plait, Harry. »

Sa tirade interrompit le rire de Dean et même Lavande et Ron. Tous regardaient désormais Ginny et Harry alternativement. Le brun se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Désolé, je réfléchissais, bredouilla-t-il, manquant d'air, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

-Réfléchis en regardant ailleurs, réitéra Ginny avec moins de verve, j'arrive pas à manger quand on me regarde comme ça.

-Désolé. »

Pour le coup Harry baissa la tête et sa propre assiette parut très intéressante. Hermione croisa par hasard les yeux verts de Ron -tiens, il avait fini de sucer le sang de Lavande ?- et tous deux acquiescèrent sans avoir besoin de se concerter. C'était comme pour Fred: si même Ron s'apercevait que Harry en pinçait pour Ginny c'était que l'heure était grave et la catastrophe en approche. Dean était connu pour être calme, posé et doux mais nul doute que si on touchait à sa copine ou qu'on la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance il cesserait d'être si tranquille. Hermione se promit d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Harry avant que Dean ou encore Ginny ne pète un câble.

Seamus se rendit compte du silence pesant et s'éclaircit la voix.

« C'est quoi un énormus à babille ? », quémanda-t-il d'un ton faussement intrigué.

Lavande recommença à embrasser Ron, Dean ricana et Ginny haussa une épaule tout en reprenant sa fourchette au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

« Demande à Luna, éluda la petite rouquine.

-Tu m'apprendras le Deamus ? Même si c'est une invention ça peut être intéressant, demanda Hermione en prenant le relai afin que le nuage de tension disparaisse comme il était apparut.

Tant pis si pour ça Seamus et elle devaient passer pour de parfaits crétins. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle parle avec l'irlandais aussi... Il aurait été étonnant qu'il n'ait pas compris les intentions de Harry envers la copine de son meilleur ami et autant qu'ils fassent équipe tous les deux sur tous les fronts. Du moment que ça lui permettait d'oublier Fred et lui Susan, Hermione n'attendait rien de plus.

Le blond eut un immense sourire, la brune revint sur ses positions en le voyant si insouciant. Peut-être qu'en fait il n'avait rien compris du tout et qu'il était intervenu pour détendre l'atmosphère par hasard... Consternation...

**.**

**.**

Pré-au-lard était ensevelit sous la neige et le givre cependant Hermione avait plutôt chaud sous ses deux pulls et son blouson. Emmitouflée qu'elle était et le visage en parti caché par son bonnet et son écharpe elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose au contraire de Seamus, qui frissonnait à intervalles réguliers, et de Neville, totalement congelé. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle leur avait pourtant conseillé de prendre des manteaux mais ces deux crétins avaient assurés qu'ils ne craignaient pas l'hiver.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le parchemin usé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains gantées. Seamus y avait annoté toute une série de lettres et de schémas.

« Alors..., essaya la brune alors qu'ils approchaient des environs de la cabane hurlante, _Zimhioq ha l'unnakka Hermione__**(1)**_c'est bon ?

-Excellent », gloussa Seamus avant d'être pris d'un nouveau frisson lorsque la brise de décembre lui caressa la joue.

Neville se pencha vers le bout de papier, perplexe. La jeune fille le replia, affichant un petit air satisfaisant.

« A quoi ça t'avanceras d'apprendre le Deamus ?, s'enquit tout de même Neville.

-Je trouve ça amusant, et puis comme je l'ai dit ça pourrait être utile pour envoyer des messages codés, les mangemorts n'y comprendront rien, répondit Hermione qui rangea le parchemin dans la poche de sa doudoune.

-Dis plutôt que tu as horreur qu'on puisse surpasser ton intelligence, railla Seamus d'humeur taquine.

-Y a aussi de ça. »

Il lui tendit la main -une main nue- et Hermione s'en saisit paisiblement. Les premières maisons aux toits enneigés de Pré-au-lard étaient en vue, la brune entraîna aussitôt les deux garçons en direction de Zonko. Elle connaissait assez Harry et Ron pour savoir qu'ils s'y rendraient à la fin de leur excursion, comme à chaque fois puisque c'était dans cette boutique que finissaient leurs dernières mornilles. Seamus profita du contact d'avec les gants de la jeune fille pour se réchauffer entre deux foulées et Neville peina à suivre le rythme, de gros nuages de buée s'échappant de ses narines.

A Zonko ils trouveraient les cadeaux pour Harry, Ron, Dean et Ginny. En ce qui concernait Luna, Seamus et Hermione avaient prévu d'emmener Neville jusqu'à Honeydukes. Après tout Luna avait beau être étrange elle ne serait certainement pas contre une boite de chocolats. Seamus avait bien proposé d'acheter un filtre d'amour ou d'en voler un au professeur Slughorn mais Hermione avait juré que s'il faisait ça elle « romprait » devant Susan pour l'humilier.

Le petit magasin de farces et attrapes était bondé et l'adolescente se félicita d'avoir décidé de s'y rendre avant la cohue des dernières heures de liberté des étudiants de Poudlard. Seamus s'engouffra en premier dans la foule, serrant la main d'Hermione pour ne pas la perdre, et Neville s'accrocha par réflexe à un bout du manteau de la jeune fille. Elle les fit s'arrêter près d'un premier étalage et désigna une bouteille de biérauflop. Seamus y accorda un profond intérêt et Hermione s'empara d'une petite étiquette.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Hermione eut un léger sourire.

« Une fausse bouteille de biéraubeurre. C'est de l'urine de dragon », rajouta-t-elle au moment où Neville s'approchait de l'étal.

Seamus fit un bond en arrière, dégoûté.

« Comment ils peuvent vendre ça ? C'est abjecte !, siffla-t-il et son accent irlandais fut nettement plus perceptible qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Si Ron en buvait, il ne pourrait plus embrasser Lavande, ça nous laisserait quelques heures de répits, souligna Hermione.

-Si tu ne la prends pas, je l'achète. »

Même Neville éclata de rire et Hermione hocha la tête.

« Quel retournement de veste monsieur Finnigan !

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis miss Granger. »

Ils récupérèrent deux bouteilles et continuèrent leur tour en se frayant un passage dans la masse estudiantine. Seamus avait beau être de taille plutôt moyenne il avait les épaules d'un batteur et quelques coups de ces dites épaules plus tard, les élèves environnants estimèrent plus préférable de les laisser passer sans protester. Neville ne cessait de trébucher, de marcher sur des pieds inconnus, Hermione dû recourir à tout son sérieux pour ne pas se moquer de lui. Quand, après avoir testé de nombreux et nouveaux produits -dont quelques uns provenaient de _Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieu_x à son grand désarroi-, en avoir trouvé de parfaits pour leurs amis, Seamus les conduisit jusqu'au comptoir.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Neville suivait toujours et se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

Par une lucarne elle avait vu des cheveux roux et une silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles. Fred était ici... Ou bien c'était George, mais qui disait l'un disait l'autre. Une pression sur son bras la fit revenir à ses pitiponks et elle lança un regard de détresse à Seamus. Ce dernier s'inquiéta immédiatement et se pencha vers elle lorsqu'elle lui en fit signe.

« Fred et George sont à Pré-au-Lard », confia-t-elle dans un murmure étranglé.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle se sentait incroyablement stupide. Parce que le fantôme hantant ses pensées pointait finalement le bout de son nez en chair et en os la voilà qui agissait comme une enfant qui a peur et se réfugie dans les jupons de sa maman. Sans compter que Seamus ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité sur lui et il ne connaissait aucun sort pour les faire disparaître. D'ici quelques mois ils passeraient leur permis de transplanage mais en attendant elle allait bientôt devoir faire face à son pire cauchemar. Impossible de rester dans la boutique jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

Pourtant, lorsque Seamus assura qu'il s'en chargeait et que Neville lui offrit un sourire plus assuré que jamais, Hermione s'en trouva presque soulagée et se sentit protégée comme si elle avait été avec Harry -pas Ron, Ron ne faisait que l'agacer ou lui foutre la trouille d'avantage.

« Ce sera tout les enfants ?, interrogea la vendeuse lorsque leurs achats furent dans de grands sacs portés par les garçons.

-Oui, merci. Au revoir ! », salua Hermione de manière quelque peu expéditive.

Son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort alors qu'ils se tournaient pour sortir.

Elle s'agrippa au bras de Seamus à en faire mal au blondinet qui ne fit aucun commentaire et ralentit la cadence à chaque pas qui l'amenait plus près de la porte d'entrée. Finalement, à un mètre de l'embrasure, Seamus laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers elle. Hermione afficha un air coupable et désolé.

« On marche aussi vite qu'un boursouflet, grimaça-t-il, T'en fais pas. Tu l'as vu passer et encore, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui ! De toute façon on remonte la rue, on va à Honeydukes et après on va se planquer aux Trois Balais.

-S'il y a un endroit qu'il faut éviter c'est bien les Trois Balais, répliqua-t-elle en se souvenant de sa dernière virée ici.

-Bon, ben on avisera...

-Je vais voir si la voie est libre ! », intervint subitement Neville.

Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire tremblant. Le brun passa devant eux, ouvrit la porte et disparut derrière.

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud et elle aurait mieux fait de donner son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants à Seamus et Neville qui allaient mourir de froid. Hermione sentait de petites perles de sueur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sensation extrêmement désagréable agrémentée d'un mal de tête vertigineux et d'une forte envie de vomir. Elle n'était pas prête pour voir Fred. A Noël elle serait parée, elle aurait préparé des fiches et se serait faite suffisamment de films pour faire face à tous les cas de figures mais là, elle ne l'était pas.

La tête de Neville réapparut par un petit interstice. Hermione se raidit et Seamus faillit crier victoire lorsque leur ami s'écarta en ouvrant le passage, sa bouche barrée d'un large sourire. La brune repartit, entraînée par son pseudo petit-ami, les genoux tremblants mais immensément soulagée. Elle se retrouva bientôt à l'air pur, les deux pieds dans la neige, et après avoir vérifié d'elle-même qu'aucune tête rousse n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision elle se laissa aller à un profond soupir qui expédia son anxiété et son adrénaline dans une volute de buée. Seamus l'observa, goguenard.

« On peut y aller ou on doit t'amener à Sainte Mangouste ?

-On y va », murmura-t-elle doucement avant de se remettre à marcher, sans lâcher le bras masculin.

Sans doute avait-elle mal vu. Et puis il y avait des millions de rouquins en Angleterre, rien qu'à Poudlard hormis les Weasley on pouvait en compter sept, toutes maisons confondues. Alors pourquoi se prendre la tête au fond ? Fred devait être à Londres à l'heure qu'il était et elle s'était montée la tête toute seule parce que justement le jeune homme l'obsédait constamment. Comme pour confirmer cette suite de pensées, il n'y eut aucun accident notable ni présence rouquine sur le chemin qui les mena à Honeydukes.

La confiserie était aussi bondée que Zonko, la différence demeurait qu'au moins il n'y avait plus qu'un cadeau à trouver et ils étaient trois pour ce faire. Deux en réalité, Seamus les avait abandonné en cours de route près d'un chaudron plein de chocolat fondu. Hermione se surprit à rire fortement lorsque le blond voulu y gouter et se brûla violemment.

« Te moque pas, c'est hyper chaud », grommela le pauvre garçon et Neville désigna une boite de toutes les couleurs.

Hermione y accorda une brève attention et opina.

« Celle-là n'est pas mal, concéda-t-elle quand Neville eut fini de lire la liste des chocolats présents à l'intérieur.

-Ce sont les meilleurs de Honeydukes, j'aime beaucoup ceux-ci », glissa une voix rêveuse et laconique derrière eux qui les pétrifia.

Luna Lovegood était debout derrière eux, une paire de lunettes d'aviateur sur le front. Neville sursauta et renversa toute une pile de baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Hermione afficha une expression mêlant désolation et amusement.

« Bonjour Luna », salua Seamus en revenant vers eux, désireux de ne pas manquer le spectacle.

La petite blonde lui rendit son grand sourire avant de tourner ses yeux vitreux vers Neville. Le jeune garçon essayait désespérément de ranger ce qu'il avait fait tomber, ses gestes se faisant de plus en plus maladroits au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait la présence de Luna là, avec lui, juste à côté de lui. Hermione risqua une tentative de diversion. Elle attrapa la boite multicolore et l'ouvrit devant Luna.

« Tu en as des comme ça ?, questionna-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle rendit innocent.

-Non, d'habitude Papa m'en envoie mais comme je rentre pour Noël je pense que j'attendrai la rentrée pour en racheter. »

Hermione feignit d'ignorer le rire de Seamus près de Luna qui ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Neville parvint finalement à tout remettre en place, s'avança et son pied heurta le pied d'une étagère. Tout un carton de patacitrouilles s'écrasa au sol et Seamus dû s'éloigner pour éviter de s'étouffer en riant. Jamais Neville n'avait parut si empoté, n'avait été aussi rouge et mal à l'aise. Il s'agenouilla précipitamment et Hermione donna la boite à Luna avant de se baisser pour l'aider. Elle se saisit de quelques bonbons qui avaient roulés et les enfouit avec leurs congénères dans le carton.

« Calme-toi », souffla-t-elle en se trouvant bien hypocrite à l'égard de Neville dont les joues rouges semblaient prêtes à exploser.

Ne venait-elle pas de manquer l'infarctus juste en ayant cru apercevoir Fred ?

Hermione se redressa, sourit gentiment à Luna et n'eut rien d'autre à faire. Luna contemplait la boite de chocolats, pensive, la bouche entrouverte.

« J'aimerai bien qu'on m'offre des chocolats un jour... C'est pour Seamus, Hermione ? C'est gentil pour lui. Ça doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui offrir quelque chose comme des chocolats. Tu savais que dans la tradition des Zumbolas les chocolats sont une preuve d'amour ?

-Euh, non. Non, je ne le savais pas. »

Le fou-rire manqua la gagner et voir Seamus s'esclaffer plus loin n'aidait en rien. Neville se remit péniblement sur pieds et se força à calmer sa respiration. Luna rendit la boite à Hermione et inclina légèrement la tête.

« On se revoit au dîner, susurra-t-elle en tournant d'ores et déjà les talons.

-A tout à l'heure, bégaya Neville qui leva stupidement la main pour lui dire au revoir.

-Venir à Pré-au-Lard avec vous deux, ça vaut tous les détours ! », explosa finalement Seamus une fois la blondinette hors de vue.

Hermione le fustigea de ses perles noires mais lui reprit quand même la main alors que Neville se dépêchait d'acheter la boite des meilleurs chocolats de Honeydukes. Cinq petites minutes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau dehors, riant de cette mésaventure. Même Neville paraissait tellement détendu qu'il paraissait moins godiche que d'habitude. Restait à l'entraîner activement pour qu'il soit aussi détendu devant Luna la prochaine fois.

Seamus proposa la Tête de Sanglier et Hermione refusa net.

« Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard étonné du blond. Ce n'est pas comme si Fred allait débarquer aux Trois Balais et me kidnapper non plus. Et j'ai envie de voir s'il y a des gens qu'on connais là-bas.

-A la bonne heure ! »

Il lui proposa son bras plutôt que sa main et la jeune fille s'y accrocha en souriant. Neville se débattait avec deux sacs et à chaque pas la jambe de Seamus frappait en cadence les achats combinés d'Hermione et lui. La brune s'enivra silencieusement de tous les bruits qui l'entouraient. Leurs pas dans la neige verglacée, les sacs en plastiques, les respirations des deux garçons. Pour une fois elle était vraiment bien, en paix avec elle-même sans les inquiétudes de son avenir, sans les précipitations des cours ou encore les problèmes existentielles de Harry et les disputes d'avec Ron. Ces deux acolytes lui manquaient mais la perspective de les voir découvrir leurs cadeaux l'emportait.

Ron avait une petite mimique bien particulière quand il était heureux de voir qu'on lui offrait quelque chose d'autre que l'éternel pull tricoté de Mrs Weasley. Ses pommettes devenaient roses, ses yeux étincelaient et il rayonnait véritablement. Quant à Harry, toujours surpris d'avoir des présents lui qui n'avais jamais vraiment pu fêter Noël avant son arrivée à Poudlard, il passait par un tel panel d'expressions différentes que sa réaction restait indéfinissable. Si elle avait dû le comparer à quelque chose ou quelqu'un Hermione aurait opté pour un petit garçon qui découvre pour la première fois la montagne ou la mer.

Prise dans le petit film qu'elle se faisait de ses amis et elle le jour de Noël, Hermione ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent brusquement Neville et Seamus. Elle ne constata même pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et que Seamus s'était soudain planté devant elle, blême. Ce ne fut qu'à son troisième appel murmuré qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« Hermione... Tu choisis: on peut se mettre à courir vers le château, ou bien rentrer dans la première boutique qui vient, ou encore rester plantés là et faire semblant de discuter.

-Pardon ? », s'ébahit la brune sans comprendre.

Neville se tourna à son tour vers elle, son regard exprimant une panique totale alors que pourtant il ne faisait aucun geste, se retenant même de respirer.

«Trop tard, ils viennent vers nous », annonça-t-il d'une voix timide.

**.**

**.  
.**

Alicia passa une main dans ses cheveux et bailla longuement avant d'enfiler son pull. Allongé sur le lit qu'elle venait de quitter, sur le ventre, Fred épia le moindre de ses gestes sans rien dire, ses deux bras enserrant un oreiller sur lequel il avait posé son menton. La jeune femme se baissait pour faire ses lacets lorsqu'il consentit à prendre la parole et briser le silence.

« Tu as faim ? »

_Tu as faim... Bravo Fred, du pur génie..._

La brune se redressa avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant. Fred fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais vu de sourire aussi beau que celui d'Alicia. Et pourtant celui de George, et donc le sien, n'était pas mal. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille que les autres n'avaient pas. Peut-être cela résidait-il dans le fait qu'elle paraisse si sûre d'elle, si mâture et qu'elle avance en se fichant d'écraser les autres.

Était-elle égoïste ? Non. Alicia était juste ambitieuse, carriériste et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Si toutes les filles pouvaient être comme elle il n'y aurait plus aucun quiproquos, malentendus ou mensonges dans les couples des sorciers du monde entier -et moldus par la même occasion. Devait-il s'attendre à quelque chose de sa part ? A rien. Strictement rien. Une partie de jambe en l'air en souvenir du bon vieux temps tout au plus. Si un instant il avait cru que le drame qu'elle avait traversé avec l'attaque des mangemorts avait pu l'affecter ou la rendre plus vulnérable Fred avait vite comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Alicia était toujours... Alicia.

La même. Rieuse, meneuse, sèche et avenante à la fois. Un peu comme lui, un peu comme Percy. Oui voilà un savant mixte entre les jumeaux Weasley et leur frère aîné.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! », décréta la jeune femme en se rasseyant sur le bord du lit.

Fred se redressa sur les genoux et croisa les bras sur son torse nu. Alicia le détailla d'un coup d'œil appréciateur, gloussa, se baissa et lui envoya un caleçon à la figure.

« Enfile ça, ordonna-t-elle sans pour autant qu'il s'exécute.

-Pas envie.

-Enfile le ou je ne te fais pas part de ma brillante idée.

-Pas besoin de toi pour avoir des idées », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble pour ça, parce qu'elle était la forte tête du groupe qu'ils composaient à l'époque et qu'il était celui qui lui résistait le plus. Même George avait cessé de vouloir avoir raison d'elle ou de l'attaquer à coup de petites piques ou même de flirter avec elle au détour d'un couloir. Il n'y avait que Fred pour lui tenir tête et dire _blanc_ quand elle affirmait _noir_. Ils avaient marché au jeu stupide des gages d'adolescents et la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée c'était après un « Tu n'es pas fait pour sortir avec les filles Fred Weasley, tu es juste bon à amuser la galerie ».

Lee avait alors parié deux gallions qu'ils se sépareraient avant la fin de la semaine, Angelina et Katie misaient plus sur le mois, George disait qu'une fois son jumeau dépucelé tout s'arrêterait. Pourtant ils avaient tenu un an, de leur fin de cinquième année à celle de sixième. Peu de personnes avaient été mises au courant, c'était plus amusant de se voir en secret dans le dortoir des garçons ou dans un placard à balais. Et puis il y avait eut les grandes vacances, et un simple hibou dans lequel Alicia s'excusait à peine et disait qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que de perdre son précieux temps.

Fred la connaissait par cœur. Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'une telle raison qui avait pourtant fait criser George et même provoqué une petite dispute entre Angelina et Alicia. Elle avait toujours été comme ça et au fond il s'était toujours attendu à se faire jeter un jour ou l'autre de cette façon. Et puis pour un farceur qui n'était pas sérieux, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal sortit que ça.

Le rouquin lui renvoya le caleçon sur la tête.

« Viens me le mettre alors », provoqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

Alicia eut un sourire mauvais et le rejoignit au centre du matelas. Il se laissa faire quand elle lui passa les jambes dans le vêtement, les bras sous la nuque, contemplant tranquillement le plafond.

« Voi-là », déclara-t-elle en relâchant l'élastique qui vint claquer la peau pâle.

D'une main vive Fred agrippa brutalement le bras de la jeune femme et l'amena contre lui. Alicia roula des yeux mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de se coller à elle. Les iris vertes du jeune homme détaillèrent chaque parcelle de peau du visage de la brune et il songea un instant que d'ici quelques heures il serait de nouveau seul dans cette chambre.

Alicia, c'était un océan sans cesse en mouvement. Lui, il n'était qu'une plage de sable fin. Et elle ne venait s'échouer sur ses rivages qu'avec la marée, se retirant aussi vite dès qu'elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de rester sur place. Elle serait toujours insaisissable et dans un sens ça lui plaisait. Il n'était pas fait pour être romantique, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre avec quelqu'un hormis son frère jumeau et même s'il aurait voulu faire exception pour Alicia il se contentait de cet état de fait. Tant pis s'il s'était accroché à elle, tant pis si au fond il l'_aimait _dans le vrai sens du terme, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

« Alors, c'était quoi ton idée ? », murmura-t-il doucement et Alicia ferma les yeux un court instant.

La courbe de ses cils était irrégulière, son nez trop pointu, son menton trop volontaire et son front buté. Elle avait des lèvres très fines pour une femme et son sourcil gauche était légèrement plus haut que celui de droite. Alicia n'était pas belle, pas jolie, pas mignonne. Elle avait juste un putain de charme à faire frémir. Et elle en usait constamment pour l'attirer dans ses filets quand elle en avait besoin. Ses paupières se relevèrent, deux billes d'un noir profond le sondèrent du regard.

« Je propose une petite virée à Pré-au-Lard, susurra-t-elle et sa main s'aventura sur la joue de Fred jusqu'à son oreille derrière laquelle elle rangea une courte mèche rousse. Ça me manque. Et puis ça doit être très beau à cette période de l'année.

-Moi ça ne me manque pas et c'est loin, objecta-t-il juste pour la forme.

-Oui, mais je veux y aller, alors on y va.

-A vos ordres. »

Il se leva lentement et crapahuta sur le matelas à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il récupérait son pull préféré lorsqu'Alicia soupira discrètement dans son dos.

« Dépêche », grogna-t-elle.

Amusé, Fred fit exprès de prendre son temps pour se revêtir. Quand enfin il fut paré à transplaner Alicia se redressa à son tour. Il fit la moue et haussa les sourcils devant son expression froide et implacable.

« Tu sais que tu ferais un très bon Mage noir ? »

Alicia encaissa en riant jaune. Elle prit son blouson, le passa rapidement sur ses épaules et lui fit un doigt d'honneur disgracieux avant de transplaner. Fred éclata de rire et disparut à son tour dans un _Crac_ sonore.

A peine se retrouva-t-il devant Zonko qu'une boule de neige traversa les airs pour venir lui frapper la nuque. Un frisson glacé s'empara de lui et il émit un râle de douleur en agitant ses mains dans son cou pour en ôter les flocons givrés. Alicia était campé à quelques mètres, deux autres boules blanches dans les mains. Il la fusilla du regard.

« Alors Weasley ? Je t'ai connu plus réactif !, se moqua-t-elle délibérément.

-Spinnet, je vais te tuer », annonça-t-il d'un ton très calme et en répondant à son sourire.

Il se baissa, amassa un petit tas de neige et se précipita sur la jeune femme au moment où elle croyait qu'il en avait encore pour un moment à faire ses satanés boules de neige. Fred l'agrippa à la taille d'une main et de l'autre lui écrasa le morceau de glace sur la tête. Alicia se mit à hurler, rire et tenter de se dérober des bras masculins. Lorsqu'elle y parvint elle poussa le jeune homme le plus fort possible et détala en direction de Honeydukes. Fred, qui avait faillit tomber, reprit son équilibre et se lança à sa poursuite, évitant quelques passants qui les regardaient en riant.

« Viens ici ! », s'égosilla-t-il et la brise hivernale lui rapporta les éclats de rire de la jeune femme.

Alicia tourna après Honeydukes et lorsque Fred arriva dans la petite ruelle jouxtant la confiserie, il ne vit strictement personne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il pivota... et un poids lui sauta sur le dos.

« Tadam ! »

Le rouquin fit quelques pas hasardeux et échoua face contre terre dans la neige, Alicia accrochée à son cou. Il se retourna sans aucune précaution pour la brunette qui dû se redresser en vitesse avant que ses fesses ne touchent les cristaux de glace. Elle posa sa chaussure sur le torse de Fred, victorieuse et rieuse.

« Tu m'as eut par surprise, ça ne compte pas, protesta faiblement le jeune homme.

-Et alors ? Quand Tu-sais-qui viendra ramasser ta carcasse, tu gémiras « tu m'as eut par surprise » aussi ?, railla-t-elle en retour.

-Oh non, je te laisserai le soin de gémir, tu le fais si bien. »

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et se rassasia de la voir rougir puis se saisit de sa cheville et tira simplement dessus. Dans un petit cri perçant Alicia glissa en arrière et fut rattrapée in-extremis.

« Fred, je te hais ! », assura-t-elle en se retrouvant à la place du rouquin.

Celui-ci s'installa à califourchon sur son ventre et immobilisa ses bras dans la neige. Il eut un rictus narquois et se pencha sur elle.

« Alors, pas trop chaud ? C'est confortable ? »

Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de genoux, il l'embrassa en retour. Fred la sentit se détendre, il lui libéra les bras et Alicia les noua autour de son cou. Il passait une main sous son manteau quand un toussotement vint les interrompre. Fred détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et releva la tête. Une femme du village qui venait de sortir du bureau de poste les observait, désapprobatrice.

« Il y a des endroits plus appropriés pour ce genre d'activités jeunes gens », persiffla-t-elle et Fred se leva complétement.

Il aida Alicia à en faire de même et pendant qu'elle s'époussetait, adressa un sourire d'excuse et charmeur à la passante. Cette dernière secoua la tête et posa un poing sur sa hanche. Fred nota que sa mère adoptait la même posture avant de pousser ses célèbres gueulantes qui effrayaient même les poules de leur cour.

« Quand je vais dire à Dumbledore ce que ses étudiants...

-Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard », l'interrompit Alicia d'un ton presque las.

L'autre sourcilla, suspicieuse.

« C'est la journée de sortie des étudiants..., commença-t-elle et cette fois Fred prit la parole.

-Nous ne sommes plus élèves, promis. On est là pour se promener et prendre du bon temps.

-Oui, je vois ça... Ah la jeunesse... »

Sans un mot de plus elle poursuivit son chemin et Alicia se mit à rire dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Fred en revanche parut d'un coup plus soucieux. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'aujourd'hui puisse exactement être le jour où son frère, sa sœur, Harry et par conséquent Hermione seraient de sortie. Non pas que tomber sur Hermione en compagnie d'Alicia lui déplaise, au contraire ça serait marrant, mais s'il devait faire face à Ginny il pouvait être sûr que dès demain sa mère serait au courant et lui passerait le savon du siècle.

Mère et fille n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié devoir s'occuper d'un Fred complétement détruit après s'être fait jeté, même s'il avait assuré après qu'il avait joué la comédie pour obtenir quelques faveurs. Molly ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Alicia Spinnet, Ginny avait promis qu'elle le renierait en tant que frère s'il refaisait la bêtise de retourner avec cette fille. Bon, bien sûr, il n'était pas revenu à proprement parlé avec elle, mais ce serait tout comme dans la vision de sa sœur si elle le croisait avec Alicia.

« Un problème ?, s'enquit la sus-nommée devant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Mh ? Non. Aucun. On continue notre promenade ? »

Il retrouva son plus grand sourire et Alicia acquiesça après lui avoir pris la main. Un geste anodin, presque trop naturel pour que Fred se mette à espérer quelque chose de plus, mais qui lui permettrait de les faire transplaner immédiatement si jamais il voyait la tête de Ginny quelque part.

D'un pas léger et tout en lui lançant une petite pique d'adolescent, Fred entraîna la brune à sa suite dans la rue principale.

« Hey ! Mais c'est Granger ! »

Fred suivit des yeux le point qu'indiquait le doigt d'Alicia et se figea.

A cinq mètres tout au plus, Hermione et Seamus Finnigan semblaient parler à voix basse à côté de Neville Londubat qui venait de croiser son regard. Le rouquin accusa le choc une nouvelle fois. En lisant la lettre de Ginny il avait cru à une plaisanterie ou quelque chose de ce genre et puis avait finit par complétement oublié qu'Hermione disait s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre puisque malgré leurs lettres moins fréquentes, il était toujours bien décidé à reprendre leur jeu plus tard, quand lui et seulement lui aurait fini de s'amuser avec Alicia. Maintenant la vérité s'établissait sous ses yeux. Pour que la jeune fille se promène sans Harry ni Ron mais avec Seamus, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de concret entre eux. Quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être représenter un obstacle dans l'avenir qu'il se réservait.

Alicia balança leurs mains liées dans les airs.

« On va leur dire bonjour ? »

Fred hésita un centième de secondes.

Hermione ne l'aimait pas, elle l'avait dit et redit. Elle sortait avec Seamus, c'était dit et prouvé. Ginny n'était pas dans les parages, aucun soucis à se faire. Connaissant Hermione elle ne devait certainement pas avoir dit à Seamus ou Neville qu'elle avait commencé un jeu de séduction avec lui. S'il ne blessait personne, si personne n'allait dire à sa mère qu'il était avec Alicia, alors oui, leur dire bonjour serait amusant. Et il pourrait prendre un peu sa revanche. Comme il l'avait souligné à George, la partie était loin d'être finie.

Leurs pas dans la neige provoquèrent de délicats crépitements qui résonnèrent comme une musique. Alicia le tira vers l'avant, il se mit à rire et Hermione leva la tête.

« Salut ! »

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

_**(1)Le Deamus:** Alphabet crée spécialement pour ma fic après un délire avec un ami (Le Deamus est en fait la langue internationalement inconnue qu'est le Mautin xD)_

_Hermione a juste dit: Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione ^^''  
Je vais certainement me resservir de cet alphabet dans la suite et je mettrai les « traductions » entre parenthèses._

**.**

**.**

**Bon**, eh ben ça avance bien tout ça =D Ce chapitre ça va, j'en suis plutôt contente. Je la refais pas, j'aime beaucoup Seamus, Neville et j'ajouterai aujourd'hui que j'aime bien aussi Alicia. Bien sûr elle apparaît comme la méchante de service pourtant elle est comme ça de nature, tout comme on pardonne (ou pas) à Fred de jouer avec Hermione parce qu'il est comme ça. Enfin... je dois avouer que je viens de regarder « Gainsbourg, Vie Héroïque » xD et que bizarrement avec la musique en arrière-plan (.com/watch?v=1D8fuo10j9k ) j'imagine bien Alicia sous les traits de Brigitte Bardot... **Je ressors c'est ça ? ^^**

_**Prochain chapitre: **_On continue le Fred&Alicia **VS** Seamus&Hermione, puis on repart un peu à Poudlard, et on prépare nos valises pour les vacances de Noël. Le tout agrémenté d'hiboux postaux (on va s'en sortir, mais oui !)

A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé là en commentaire xD


	8. Correspondance

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Huitième chapitre =D Et retour à Hermione qui doit faire face à Fred._

_Un grand merci à tous vos commentaires, à **Amy-Weasley** (George reviendra ! xD) et **Clémence** pour leurs commentaires en anonymes, et ovation pour **Lena-Malefoy**, **Hiromichi**, **Jeff-La-Bleue**, **Misskitsune93** et **MlleGanou** parce que vraiment, lire leurs commentaires pour le dernier chapitre m'a fait pleurer de rire ^^ _

_Maintenant j'ai la trouille de vous décevoir... Rah la la... AH et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris, ou cette histoire en favorite et tout simplement à suivre ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 8: Correspondance**

_"No Tears" - James Blunt_

**.**

**.**

« Salut !, claironna Alicia Spinnet. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, on parlait justement de Poudlard avec Fred », rajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard audit jeune homme.

Heureusement que Seamus était toujours là, que Neville restait à ses côtés et feignait d'être indifférent à l'arrivée des deux personnes en face d'eux. Hermione réprima un haut-le-cœur et Seamus se retourna pour émettre un sourire légèrement coincé à l'égard de Fred et Alicia. Les yeux de la brune glissèrent sur leurs mains étroitement liées, leurs doigts entrelacés. Un bézoard tomba lourdement dans son estomac lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait eut raison sur toute la ligne encore une fois. C'était Alicia l'autre fille, l'autre amusement. Et elle passait en second plan, et il ne pourrait jamais être jaloux de quelque manière que ce soit si ça concernait Hermione.

Étrangement, même si ses entrailles se nouaient et son cœur se mettait à hurler, la brune n'eut aucune difficulté à afficher un petit sourire tranquille et à paraître absolument sereine. Elle se saisit d'un geste très doux de la main de Seamus qui sembla comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui sous ce masque de calme plat et osa même un clin d'œil à l'égard de Fred.

« Ça faisait longtemps, déplora-t-elle ensuite en fixant gentiment Alicia, laquelle acquiesça joyeusement.

-Depuis l'A.D, oui. Comment vont Harry et Ron ?

-Très bien, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Enfin, si Lavande a enfin lâché Ron. »

Seamus se risqua à sourire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de son corps. Répondre à la forte pression de la main d'Hermione était une chose, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Neville semblait se poser la même question, crispé sur ses sacs d'achats, écoutant le rire d'Hermione clair et aérien. Fred se décida finalement à prendre la parole lorsqu'Alicia demanda à leur cadette si l'Armée de Dumbledore avait repris ses fonctions cette année, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que simple association.

« Je constate que l'A.D a quand même permis de vous _rapprocher_ les uns des autres », susurra-t-il non sans un regard entendu posé sur Seamus et Hermione.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée par son comportement, comme la Hermione qu'ils connaissaient l'année dernière aurait réagit. Alicia elle-même soupira et écrasa le pied de Fred d'un geste furtif.

« Ben quoi ?, grimaça le rouquin en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu. Je suis content pour 'Mione écoute ! Ça va Seamus ? Elle te mène pas trop la vie dure ? »

Le blond se redressa imperceptiblement et fit un discret pas en avant. Un mouvement de protection car il pressentait que ce qui allait suivre blesserait Hermione pour de bon cette fois, au point qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus capable de sourire. Neville fronça ses sourcils, soudain mauvais.

« Non ça va, déclara posément Seamus par la suite. Hermione est une fille géniale.

-Ah bon ? Elle le cache bien dis-moi ! Mais bon, miss-je-sais-tout me surprend de plus en plus ces derniers temps », détacha Fred avec un immense sourire.

Miss-je-sais tout... Il l'avait appelée miss-je-sais-tout... Hermione déglutit péniblement et son rictus faiblit un quart de secondes.

« Moi ça ne me surprend pas, intervint Neville d'une voix forte, Hermione n'est pas une miss-je-sais-tout, elle est assez modeste pour nous répéter qu'il y a des choses dont elle ne sait rien. Et puis elle s'est toujours montrée aussi gentille et géniale avec tout le monde seulement certaines personnes ne le remarquent pas et quand on _joue _avec elle, elle réplique tout simplement.

-Je n'en doute pas », souffla Fred dont les yeux s'assombrirent brusquement.

Il sourcilla et fixa Hermione qui restait, tout comme Seamus, ébahie par la tirade de Neville. Il prit son air surpris comme preuve qu'elle n'avait rien dévoilé de leur relation à ses deux compères. Neville avait juste parlé en général, ce devait être ça. La vérité c'était qu'Hermione s'était attendue à ce que Seamus commence à s'énerver ou râler mais certainement pas à ce que Neville la défende et la flatte de cette façon. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil vif rempli de gratitude.

« Bon... »

L'attention du groupe se porta sur Alicia qui avait perdu un peu de sa bonne humeur. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les iris d'Hermione, cette dernière eut une soudaine envie de l'étrangler et de pleurer. Cette fille si belle avec ses joues rosies par le froid, ses cheveux gracieusement emmêlés et ses grands yeux pervenches, cette fille était la cause de tous ses problèmes. Hermione rêvait de la secouer comme un prunier et lui faire comprendre que sans elle Fred aurait été quelqu'un de normal, sans blessures au cœur, sans aversion envers les relations sentimentales. Cette fille avait détruit quelqu'un...

D'un autre côté, ça lui apprendrait à ne se heurter qu'à des écorchés vifs.

Viktor avait beau être un garçon charmant il n'en restait pas moins brisé par la célébrité qui le forçait à vivre une vie dont il ne voulait pas. Hermione l'avait longuement écouté alors qu'il maugréait vouloir faire croire à sa propre mort pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'il puisse retourner vivre dans sa famille et considère de nouveau le Quidditch comme une passion et non plus comme une obligation. Hermione comprenait, tout comme elle comprenait que Fred ne puisse plus voir les sentiments comme une chose acceptable. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi les deux seuls hommes sur qui elle posait les yeux devaient être de grands névrosés ?

« 'Mione. »

L'appellation était celle de Fred pourtant il s'agissait bien de Seamus.

Le rouquin tilta d'ailleurs, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur sa bouche. Nommer Hermione « 'Mione », c'était un truc à eux, aux Weasley et à Harry, seulement à eux. Seamus pouvait bien être son copain il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était _leur _surnom pour elle et il n'appréciait guère qu'en plus de lui voler momentanément Hermione -parce qu'il comptait bien la récupérer, plus encore maintenant- Seamus se permette d'utiliser _leur_ qualificatif.

La petite brune tourna une tête un tantinet pensive vers son pseudo petit-ami. Seamus leva leurs mains toujours liées jusqu'à ses lèvres et embrassa doucement le pouce de son amie. Hermione sentit son visage s'empourprer et entendit un léger ricanement. Neville fut alors le seul témoin de l'hilarité burlesque qui s'était emparé de Fred, Alicia continuant de regarder tout autour par pudeur et Seamus étant beaucoup trop occupé à distraire Hermione. Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire et exulter.

« On y va ?, suggéra l'irlandais d'une voix faussement basse. On avait dit qu'on irait tu-sais-où... »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Puis elle capta le clin d'œil du blond et joua le jeu sans trop en comprendre l'enjeu.

« Maintenant ?, fit-elle en se parant de son plus beau sourire.

-Yep. Neville, tu vas rejoindre Luna ?, demanda Seamus en se tournant vers son camarade qui opina vivement. Content de vous avoir revus ! », rajouta-t-il ensuite à l'égard de Fred et Alicia qui répondirent à sa salutation hâtive.

Hermione se sentit tirée en avant et elle baissa la tête lorsque son bras frôla celui de Fred, toujours immobile. Elle crut un instant qu'il lui avait agrippé le pantalon en sentant une pression contre sa hanche mais en relevant un peu les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà en train de parler avec Alicia. La jeune fille ravala une plainte et suivit Seamus en direction... elle ne savait pas où il allait à vrai dire. Et elle s'en fichait. Qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Loin. Très loin de Fred et de son expression mutine. Le plus loin possible d'Alicia aussi.

L'espace d'un instant elle culpabilisa d'avoir laissé Neville seul derrière mais ses pensées s'en retournèrent à Fred et elle oublia que son ami ne devait pas savoir quoi faire maintenant qu'il avait été abandonné par ses camarades.

Un gloussement l'interrompit dans ses songes. Les épaules de Seamus trahissaient son fou-rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?, marmonna Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire après s'être forcée à paraître aimable.

-Juste, commença Seamus en s'éclaircissant la voix, c'est juste que ça a marché. »

Elle continua de marcher tout en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?, questionna-t-elle encore.

-Rien, oublie ça », répondit-il gaiement.

De toutes manières, s'il lui annonçait que Fred était jaloux de voir _son_ jouet accaparé par quelqu'un d'autre, elle choisirait de ne pas le croire. Il finissait par anticiper ses réactions depuis qu'elle se livrait plus souvent et sans mensonges pour faire croire que tout allait bien. Hermione était vraiment une amie géniale, comme l'avait fait remarquer Neville, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pessimiste.

**.**

**.**

_'Mione (à moins que maintenant seul Finnigan ait le privilège de t'appeler ainsi ?),_

_Agréablement surpris de t'avoir croisée aujourd'hui, Alicia était heureuse aussi. J'ai l'impression que les filles sont toujours très nostalgiques entre toi qui m'écrivais que les années passées (et moi inclus) te manquaient et Alicia qui n'a pas cessé de se rappeler du « bon vieux temps »..._

_Je t'écris pour te demander trois choses:_

_Petit 1: Est-ce que tu peux demander à Ron de ramener le pull de George qu'il lui a piqué ? George est vraiment très énervé depuis que Maman lui a dit que c'était Ron qui l'avait embarqué._

_Petit 2: Dis à Ginny de nous lâcher avec ses menaces, la lettre récente envoyée à Dean n'était PAS de nous cette fois... (même si on a toujours très envie de l'éloigner de cet imbécile qui a refusé d'acheter nos pralines parce que c'était « trop cher ». On voit qu'il ne dépend pas d'une boutique pour vivre.)_

_Et enfin petit 3: Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Personne n'est aussi bon que moi, qu'il s'agisse de farce, de drague ou de sexe. Quand tu auras fini de faire mumuse avec Finnigan, je te montrerai comment on joue dans la cour des grands._

_Fred._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de suivre et de se concentrer dans son cours, Hermione devait avouer que Mr Binns était loin de pouvoir la captiver aujourd'hui. L'implication du ministère de la magie Allemand au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue aurait été nettement plus attirante si leur fantôme de professeur n'énumérait pas les faits et les dates comme s'il lisait une liste de courses. La brune, assise entre Ron et Harry, sentit sa tête dodeliner dangereusement et il fallut finalement que Ron lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je veux vingt pages de parchemin concernant la culpabilité d'Enrich Melkovitch dans cette affaire d'Auschwitz. »

Avec un immense soulagement Hermione rangea ses affaires et se leva avant de s'étirer discrètement. Seamus lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle en compagnie de Dean. Désormais la plupart de ses amis avaient cours de Divination alors qu'elle se rendait en Étude des moldus. Ron et Harry la délaissèrent d'ailleurs sur le pas de la porte et elle promit de les retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour arriver à l'heure.

Un couloir et deux escaliers de gravis, il fallut qu'elle tombe sur un groupe de Serpentard mené par Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier qui parlait à voix basse à Blaise Zabini se redressa et ses yeux froids se mirent à pétiller. Évidemment, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une cible. Hermione ronchonna pour la forme, rejeta ses cheveux dans son dos et bomba la poitrine. Son insigne de préfète brilla à droite et elle s'apprêta à les contourner quand Drago se mit à ricaner. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle l'imitèrent immédiatement. Il n'y eut que Blaise pour afficher un simple regard goguenard.

« Alors, on se promène toute seule Granger ?, cingla le blond en lui barrant le passage, bras croisés.

-Laisse-moi passer Malefoy, siffla-t-elle en réponse, venimeuse.

-Sinon quoi ? Potter n'est pas là, Weasmoche non plus et Finnigan ne va pas te protéger à coup de baisers. »

Hermione se dressa de toute sa hauteur, plantant ses yeux dans les siens sans ciller.

« Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, annonça-t-elle mais elle ne fit qu'arracher une grimace à son vis-à-vis.

-Va falloir faire mieux que ça !, fit bêtement Pansy derrière lui.

-Soit, vingt points de moins pour Serpentard et ça... »

La brune ramena son poing en arrière sous le regard de Drago qui sentit venir la menace immédiate. Tel un retour en arrière de trois ans, Hermione balança sa main fermée dans la mâchoire du blond qui recula de deux pas sous le choc. Pansy hurla, Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent de la Gryffondor avec l'intention de lui faire du mal mais Blaise s'interposa avant que l'un d'eux n'aient pu parvenir près de la brune. Le grand métisse aux yeux rieurs jaugea Hermione de bas en haut et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, elle s'empressa de les contourner.

« Tu vas me le payer Granger !, rugit Drago dans son dos.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois Malefoy », soupira-t-elle en agitant sa main en l'air.

Une vague de fierté s'empara d'elle, similaire à celle qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle l'avait giflé en troisième année, plus forte cependant. Pour une fois avoir grandit lui plaisait bien. Maintenant elle pouvait user de ses poings et non plus donner une claque gentillette. Un grand merci également à l'A.D et Harry qui avait obligé ses camarades à apprendre les bases du corps-à-corps. Malefoy et ses anciens de la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, autant Hermione ne pouvait pas se révolter contre Fred -son cœur ne le supporterait pas- autant s'en prendre à eux était une véritable partie de plaisir.

Le comportement de Zabini l'avait quelque peu intrigué, ce n'était pas son genre d'intervenir. D'habitude le jeune garçon restait en retrait. Tout comme Théodore Nott par ailleurs. Ces deux-là étaient de vils serpentard ça ne faisait aucun doute -elle les soupçonnait d'être les cerveaux concernant les investigations de Drago- pourtant ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans la bande de Malefoy... En fait, elle n'avait fini par les remarquer qu'en fin d'année dernière si elle y réfléchissait bien. Quand Malefoy avait un jour hurlé à Nott, son binôme de potion, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire la potion lui-même s'il n'était pas satisfait de la rigueur de leur travail. Pour ce qui était de Blaise, il était sortit avec une amie de Pansy et s'était donc mis plus en avant parmi les serpentards.

N'empêchait que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais regardé Hermione qu'avec du mépris -Blaise- ou de la jalousie -Théodore qui était le second meilleur élève et refusait cette place. Tant mieux si certains avaient l'air plus humains mais c'était étrange de se faire plus ou moins aider par un serpentard.

« Excusez mon retard ! », lança Hermione lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe.

Charity Burbage l'intima à prendre place d'un geste du menton tout en revenant à la présentation du sujet de cours qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui. La brune sortit un parchemin, mordilla la pointe de sa plume et hasarda son regard en direction d'une fenêtre. Ses yeux se voilèrent à la vue du ciel clair. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un ciel si beau, c'était au Terrier la dernière semaine d'été. Et Fred était encore pour elle son unique raison de sourire, elle n'était pas encore un jouet qui l'amusait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fred (et 'Mione n'est pas un surnom exclusif, il ne l'a jamais été),_

_Contente de t'avoir vu également et j'espère qu'Alicia n'est pas déçue qu'on ne soit pas restés._

_Maintenant... :_

_Petit A- Je ne suis pas un hibou, si tu dois dire quelque chose à Ron, écris-lui (ou dis à George de le faire)._

_Petit B- Men-teur ! C'est bien vous qui avez envoyé cette fichue lettre à Dean. Laissez un peu Ginny faire sa vie et si vous êtes de gros radins pas capable de faire des offres à vos amis, ce n'est pas de la faute à Dean (il n'a même pas d'argent de poche, comment veux-tu qu'il achète quelque chose ? Et vos prix sont parfois VRAIMENT trop chers)._

_Et pour finir petit C- Fred Weasley tu n'es qu'un gros vantard. Tu parles beaucoup mais en attendant tu n'as rien fait... Seamus est dans la cour des grands, crois-moi, et même si je ne peux pas comparer je suis certaine qu'il est plus _amusant _que toi, donc meilleur. Il n'y a qu'en farce évidemment, qu'il a quelques lacunes, et ce n'est pas forcément un défaut._

_Profite bien d'Alicia !_

_'Mione._

**.**

**.**

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Harry avait laissé ses couverts sur le coin de la table et ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient Ron en face de lui à travers ses lunettes. Hermione s'essuya soigneusement la bouche avec sa serviette, nettement plus calme. Seamus assis à côté d'elle n'écoutait pas leur conversation, déjà en train de parler avec Dean et Ginny. Pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron montra Lavande à l'autre bout de la table, que Parvati tentait visiblement de consoler.

« Mais... », fit Harry avant de se taire, incrédule.

Hermione malgré son air posé, était tout aussi surprise de ce qu'elle apprenait. Il n'y avait eut aucun signes avant-coureur de rupture, hier encore Ron et Lavande s'embrassaient à perdre haleine sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des lions or et rouge.

« C'est pas si étonnant que ça, marmonna Ron en haussant les épaules, elle m'étouffait un peu...

-J'espère au moins que tu as rompu avec délicatesse, gronda Hermione qui imaginait très bien le tact Weasley face à la sensibilité de Lavande.

-En fait, c'est elle qui a rompu. »

La brune sourcilla, n'y comprenant plus rien. Puis en voyant son ami mordre -ou plutôt déchirer- un bout de pain et rougir, la vérité s'imposa tout simplement: Ron avait trop de fierté pour admettre qu'il s'était fait jeter et cachait ses sentiments sous le faux prétexte que Lavande était trop prenante. La même pensée sembla traverser l'esprit de Harry puisque le brun referma la bouche et s'appliqua à changer de sujet. Hermione, elle, sentit les battements de son cœur s'emporter. Et si Ron était amoureux de Lavande ? S'il avait très mal en ce moment même mais qu'il le camouflait habilement ? S'il devenait bientôt aussi tranchant que son frère aîné au sujet des relations et de la notion de couple ?

Ron analysa l'expression soudain paniquée de son amie et eut un léger sourire.

« T'en fais pas Herm', dit-il doucement et elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Comment tu veux qu'on ne s'en fasse pas ?, grogna Harry de son côté, gêné de montrer de l'affectation en public.

-Bah, elle m'étouffait vraiment, réitéra le rouquin d'un air pensif. Et puis même, je voulais en parler avec vous avant de le faire, mais j'avais prévu de rompre de toute façon avant noël. Mon orgueil en prend un coup mais c'est plutôt un soulagement pour moi... Donc vous inquiétez pas. »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir faussement consterné. Cependant elle avait bien vu que Ron disait la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait et il ne fut pas le seul à être soulagé. Harry s'empara de son verre et manqua le renverser lorsque Ginny se tourna subitement vers eux.

« Tu peux me passer la salade ? », lui demanda la jeune fille en ignorant les regards de Ron et de Hermione qui passaient de l'Élu à elle.

Harry lui tendit d'abord un pichet d'eau, secoua la tête, bégaya une excuse, saisit le saladier plein et fit tomber quelques feuilles vertes en cours de route. Hermione se demanda un instant si tous les garçons amoureux se montraient aussi désespérés et désespérant que Neville. Elle fusilla Ron de ses yeux quand celui-ci se mit à ricaner et adressa un coup d'œil plein de compassion à Harry qui se maudissait visiblement d'être si maladroit. Ginny était déjà retournée à sa conversation d'avec Dean et Seamus.

Ron se redressa, arbora un petit air narquois et les fixa tour à tour.

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour vous, souffla-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Harry, Harry, Harry... S'intéresser à un Weasley, c'est la mort assurée.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta sœur !, s'écria Harry dans un murmure tout en agitant son bras droit, qui faucha l'assiette de son voisin -à savoir Katie Bell.

-Qui t'a dit que je parlais de Ginny ? »

Hermione étouffa un rire alors que son ami haletait d'indignation.

« Je ne suis pas gay !

-Vraiment ?, demanda Ron en se penchant sur la table pour se faire plus discret encore. Dans ce cas ça veut dire que tu mens. Soit tu t'intéresses à Ginny, soit tu es gay et tu louches sur -eurk- un de mes frères. Alors ?

-Je ne... »

Un saladier s'interposa entre leurs deux visages et Hermione se gondola sur son banc en voyant Harry blêmir devant le regard perçant de Ginny.

« Merci, fit cette dernière avant de les jauger avec suspicion.

-De rien. »

Son sourire fut alors si niais que Ron et Hermione n'eurent plus aucun doute, si tant était qu'ils en aient eut. Harry accepta la défaite, posa le saladier et rumina ses pensées. Le rire d'Hermione éclata au grand jour, faisant tourner quelques têtes dont celle de Seamus qui l'interrogea d'une mimique. Elle lui glissa qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard et cessa immédiatement de pouffer quand Ron s'adressa cette fois à elle.

_S'intéresser à un Weasley, c'est la mort assurée._ Il ne parlait pas seulement de Harry...

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quelque chose ou de se moquer Hermione lui ordonna de la fermer et Ron, satisfait, avisa ses deux amis qui juraient à voix très basse, le nez dans leurs assiettes. Pour une fois qu'il avait le dernier mot sur les deux, en même temps de surcroît, ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ !_

_Tu es cruelle !_

_Comment peux-tu douter de mes capacités à ce point-là ? Comment oses-tu me comparer à Finnigan ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui mais je peux te jurer que je suis milles fois meilleur que lui. Je suis le roi de la cour des grands et je te fais grimper aux rideaux quand je veux. Finnigan ne doit même pas être capable de te faire prendre ton pied !_

_Crois-moi, une fois qu'Alicia sera retournée à son boulot et qu'on reprendra notre petit jeu, tu oublieras très vite les compétences irlandaises. Alicia te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. Enfin non, elle m'a juste dit de te saluer de sa part à Noël mais comme elle ne sait pas que je t'écris..._

_Bref, tu n'es pas un hibou et moi non plus seulement écrire deux lettres au lieu d'une c'est du gâchis. George a trop à faire pour s'abaisser à demander un truc à Ron. Et je te jure que nous ne sommes pas des radins (tu en auras la preuve à Noël). Bon... J'admets qu'on a continué à envoyer quelques mots à Dean mais ils n'étaient pas bien virulents. Puis mets-toi à notre place ! On parle de la vie sexuelle de ma petite-sœur là, je vais pas rester planté sans rien dire._

_Je savais que tu étais sans cœur ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est excitant..._

_Fred._

**.**

**.**

Parvati, au prix d'un grand effort, parvint à mettre sa malle sur son lit et l'ouvrit en maugréant. Il allait falloir plier son linge correctement, faire tenir les vêtements sales dans un coin, compléter avec ses affaires de toilette, les cadeaux de noël pour sa famille et évidemment quelques manuels de cours pour réviser un peu. De l'autre côté, Hermione venait de lancer un sort à son propre bagage afin d'y faire plus de place.

Elle fêterait Noël chez les Weasley mais, ses parents le lui avaient fait promettre, elle partirait ensuite chez sa grand-mère jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il avait donc fallut ajouter quelques cadeaux puisqu'elle se doutait de la présence de quelques membres de sa famille chez son aïeule. Des cadeaux dépourvus de toute magie. Hormis ses parents tenus au secret par la loi magique, personne ne savait que la petite Hermione Granger, fille d'Eleanor et Martin, étudiait dans une école de sorcellerie.

Hermione avait l'impression de mentir à tout le monde. A ses parents en assurant que même si Voldemort était de retour elle ne risquait rien. A ses amis quand elle affirmait que même si elle n'aimait pas ce jeu elle ne craignait rien vis-à-vis de Fred. A sa famille en racontant que sa vie dans un internat de renom quelque part en Europe était fabuleuse. Et pire, elle se mentait à elle-même. Non ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Elle était inquiète de voir le monde changer, inquiète quand Harry s'évanouissait lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pénétrait son esprit, inquiète pour son avenir professionnel, inquiète pour Ron qui faisait semblant d'aller aussi bien qu'elle et finalement inquiète pour Fred. Tout partait en vrille dans sa vie. Tout partait en vrille depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard... Mais comment regretter de connaître cet autre monde ? _Son_ monde désormais.

L'adolescente au cœur trop endommagé se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit.

Son monde lui avait permit de rencontrer Fred. Elle était heureuse de l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Aimer quelqu'un était un sentiment fort, douloureux certes, mais fort et enivrant. Elle était véritablement heureuse de connaître ce sentiment tout comme elle était heureuse d'être entrée dans le monde de la magie. Au fond c'était ce qui la définissait.

« Des nouvelles de Fred ? », lança soudain Lavande à côté de la salle de bains.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit faiblement. Elle finit par acquiescer, pudique. En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à mettre à jour ses informations à l'égard de Lavande et Parvati. Même en ce qui concernait Seamus, elle n'avait rien dit. Parvati avait dû se douter que cette relation ne tenait pas debout dès qu'ils l'avaient annoncée. En revanche Lavande paraissait y croire. Pour preuve, elle sourcilla fortement et s'approcha de la jeune fille, d'une soudaine mauvaise humeur.

« Tu ne trompes quand même pas Seamus ? », persifla-t-elle.

La brune se retint de rouler des yeux ou de lui rétorquer que ça ne la concernait pas. Après tout si dans un coin il y avait toujours eut Harry, Ron et elle, dans un autre s'était constitué le quatuor Parvati, Dean, Seamus et Lavande.

« Non, soupira Hermione, on ne sort pas ensemble en réalité.

-Je le savais ! », exulta Parvati en sautant de joie.

Les yeux de Lavande s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle s'installait au bout de son lit, attentive.

« C'était pour rendre Susan jalouse pas vrai ?, continua la jeune hindoue.

-Oui.

-Je le savais ! J'en aurai mis ma main au feu ! Et ça a marché en plus, Susan n'arrêtait pas de dire que Seamus avait tort d'être avec toi. »

Hermione eut un sourire mitigé. Peut-être que Susan s'était montrée jalouse au début mais désormais elle filait la parfaite idylle avec Terry Boot et ne parlait même plus à Seamus. Le garçon ne disait rien, plus fier encore que Ron, cependant on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était fatigué de devoir porter un masque d'impassibilité. Et puis rendre jalouse Susan n'avait été qu'une partie du plan initial. Hors de question néanmoins de le dévoiler à Parvati en présence de Lavande. Ce qui concernait Fred ne serait entendu que par ses deux meilleurs amis, Ginny, Neville et Seamus.

L'attention des trois jeunes filles se posa sur la fenêtre de leur dortoir lorsque trois coups secs se firent entendre. Lavande se mit à piaffer et Parvati se dépêcha d'ouvrir au hibou qui attendait dehors.

« Tu crois que c'est de Fred ? »

Était-il normal de vouloir gifler l'ex de Ron ?

Parvati tendit un pauvre morceau de papier froissé à Hermione qui haussa un sourcil. Ça, ça ne venait certainement pas de Fred. Elle déplia, lissa le feuillet, et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Il a réussit ! »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, le cœur battant joyeusement et les yeux pétillants. Dans son dos ses camarades de chambrée échangèrent un regard inquiet. Hermione félicita mentalement et de toutes ses forces Neville, espérant qu'il entendrait ou du moins qu'il devinerait à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui. Contrairement à Fred l'écriture du brun était plus fine et large, presque féminine. Hermione relut à nouveau le papier et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

_J'ai donné son cadeau à Luna et, nom d'un scroutt à pétard je suis totalement... pas moi. Elle m'a embrassé ! Elle dit qu'elle aime ma présence plus que les ronflaks cornus !_

_Neville_

Sous les yeux cette fois amusés de ses camarades, Hermione dansa presque en brandissant le morceau de papier comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée. Les espoirs que Neville avaient eut, qu'elle avait soutenu, c'étaient un peu les siens et elle était sincèrement heureuse que tous les efforts du jeune garçon n'aient pas été vains. Tout ça lui redonnait également un peu d'espoir. Elle ne regrettait pas d'aimer Fred mais sachant cette relation in-envisageable elle voulait bien espérer pour un avenir sentimental plus prometteur. Si Neville pouvait le faire, elle le pouvait aussi. Après noël, au moment de quitter le Terrier, elle dirait la vérité à Fred. Cette fois-ci elle s'en tirerait et pourrait tourner la page.

Jamais, depuis le début de l'année, elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien.

**.**

**.**

_Fred,_

_Ton degré d'obsession sexuelle m'impressionnera toujours autant, ta vantardise également._

_Seamus est bien plus amène de me faire grimper aux rideaux que toi pour l'instant. Mais je sais qu'il est inutile d'argumenter avec toi puisque tu as toujours raison et tort à la fois. N'essayes même pas de me renvoyer un hibou pour me dire que tu es vraiment meilleur que lui ou qu'un autre._

_En ce qui concerne Ginny, c'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout du Groupe Anti-Pauvreté Magique dis-moi ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son corps je te signale et de toute façon elle n'a jamais attendu votre accord pour faire ce qu'elle voulait (je suis même pratiquement sûre qu'elle a commencé ce genre de choses avant vous question âge...)._

_Et comme ça Alicia n'est pas au courant de notre correspondance ? Surprenant ! Je pensais que tu crierai sur tous les toits ton don pour t'amuser avec tout un tas de filles à la fois. Mais je ne sais pas si ça veut dire que tu m'épates positivement ou si je suis plutôt consternée._

_En tout cas ne te mêle pas des affaires de Ginny et la prochaine fois que tu me traites de sans cœur (si tu le fais devant moi bien sûr) je te promets que tu ne ressentiras aucune excitation._

_'Mione._

_P.S: J-1 avant les vacances !_

_P.S2: Ron et Lavande ont rompu et ne t'avise pas de faire de blagues ou d'allusions à ça devant lui ! Ça vaut aussi pour George._

**.**

**.**

La locomotive du Poudlard Express cracha un nuage de fumée âcre et commença à ralentir. Dans le compartiment qu'ils s'étaient attribués quelques heures plus tôt, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione commencèrent d'ores et déjà à préparer leurs affaires. Coquecigrue et Hedwige ne cessaient de hululer pendant que Pattenrond agitait souplement sa queue sur un siège, l'œil rivé sur la porte.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire taire vos maudits piafs ? », finit par s'énerver Ginny qui n'arrivait pas à descendre sa valise.

Ron la fustigea d'un regard noir mais Harry tenta vainement de calmer les deux hiboux en leur donnant un peu de nourriture tandis que Hermione venait en aide à son amie, tirant à son tour sur la poignée comme une forcenée. Le train s'immobilisa en gare au moment où enfin la valise cédait à leurs assauts répétés et tombait au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ginny soupira, excédée, et Harry s'écarta soigneusement de son passage quand elle passa la première pour sortir de ce « fichu compartiment de train magique de bouse de dragon ». Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil complice avant de suivre leurs deux comparses déjà dans le couloir.

Pattenrond se glissa sagement dans son panier, la brune sortit dans l'allée et entendit des cris retentir de partout. En regardant par la vitre elle vit une centaine de familles qui attendait, criait des prénoms, et des élèves qui se précipitaient vers leurs parents. Dans la masse elle repéra sans aucune difficulté les cheveux roux de Molly et, à sa plus grande surprise, la silhouette d'un des jumeaux de la fratrie. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment de Fred mais son cœur s'emballa tout de même.

Ginny sauta du train en continuant de rouspéter et rejoignit sa mère qu'elle enlaça furtivement avant de reprendre ses plaintes. Ron tendit la cage de Hedwige puis celle de Coquecigrue à Harry qui patientait sur le quai avec leurs deux malles puis ce fut son tour, et lorsqu'elle fut sur la première marche Hermione sût immédiatement que Fred était bel et bien venu. Le rouquin la narguait d'un sourire, mains dans les poches, portant un vieux pull tricoté -sûrement celui de l'année dernière- où un « F » était brodé. Il l'avait fait exprès, pour qu'elle le reconnaisse de loin.

« Granger, tu bloques le passage... »

La voix doucereuse et moqueuse de Blaise Zabini à son oreille la tira de ses pensées et Hermione sursauta avant de perdre l'équilibre. Fort heureusement Blaise et Théodore Nott sur le quai -qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué- eurent un élan de réflexe identique. Retenue par un bras vers le haut, soutenue d'un autre par le bas, Hermione retrouva un appui sur la dernière marche et Blaise ricana en la lâchant.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle dans une grimace à l'attention de Théodore qui lui tendit sa malle et le panier de son chat.

Le garçon, complétement indifférent, pris la tangente et Blaise s'esquiva à son tour non sans lui lancer une insulte qu'elle ne comprit pas totalement. Un mélange de _Sang-de-bourbe _et _Imbéciles de Gryffondor_.

« Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Ron lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'aux Weasley et Harry deux secondes plus tard.

-Génial, marmonna-t-elle. Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?, s'enquit Molly avant de la prendre contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle.

-Non, non, tout va bien. »

Hermione parvint à sourire et se tourna vers la deuxième et dernière personne à saluer. Fred retira une main de son pantalon et la tendit devant elle, malicieux. La brune secoua la tête à la fois amusée et contrariée de sa présence mais consciente des regards de Harry, Ginny et Ron sur elle, serra la main du rouquin avec désinvolture. Fred l'attira alors contre lui et lui ébouriffa le sommet du crane en riant.

« On dit _bonjour Fred, comment ça va ? _quand on est poli !, déclara-t-il.

-Arrête ! Lâche-moi !, protesta Hermione qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer de se retrouver de nouveau si près de lui.

-Fred, ton frère et ton père nous attendent et nous avons un long trajet à faire, fit Molly dans un soupir.

-Bah, aucun soucis ! »

Sur ces mots il s'accrocha plus fortement à Hermione qui d'un coup eut l'impression qu'un crochet la tirait en avant de toutes ses forces par le nombril. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent contre le pull du jeune homme et elle réprima une envie de vomir alors qu'enfin ses pieds touchaient la terre ferme.

« Et voilà ! Transplanage réussit ! », claironna Fred avec fierté.

Il détacha son emprise de la jeune fille et la laissa admirer son œuvre. La gare de King-Cross avait disparue, les trois autres Weasley et Harry aussi. Fred les avait directement fait transplaner dans la cour du Terrier. Abasourdie et encore choquée de ce moyen de transport pire encore que la poudre de cheminette, Hermione resta clouée au sol sans pouvoir produire un son. Elle devait offrir un spectacle plutôt comique puisque Fred éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, baragouina la brune dont la sensation de vertige ne voulait pas disparaître.

-C'est de ne plus être avec Finnigan qui te met dans cet état ? », se moqua-t-il délibérément.

Elle commencerait par lui ouvrir le ventre, en sortirait les boyaux, découperait son foie et ses reins en morceaux avant de lui arracher le cœur et de le décapiter...

« Oh allez 'Mione, fais moi un sourire. Allez, fais risette ! »

Ou bien elle pouvait le faire fondre dans une marmite remplie de potion de la goutte du mort-vivant.

Espérant qu'il lirait dans ses pensées meurtrières Hermione darda ses pupilles dans celles du rouquin qui répondit à ce regard froid et hostile paisiblement. Elle garda l'envie de vouloir le tuer qui se faisait aussi forte que la puissance de ses sentiments à l'égard de ce sombre abrutit et finit par détourner la tête en grognant. Une main vint se poser sous son menton, l'obligea à pivoter et Fred se pencha doucement vers elle.

Leur journée à Pré-au-Lard lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, le jeu de celui qui céderait en premier et une guerre sans merci entre leurs deux langues. Hermione se demandait bien comment Fred pouvait bien s'y prendre pour réussir à la dompter quelque soit son humeur d'un simple baiser. Toujours fut-il qu'elle le laissa l'attirer vers lui et passa une main dans son dos d'un geste qui lui paraissait incroyablement naturel. Qu'importait si Molly ou n'importe qui d'autre apparaissait soudain, Hermione voulait juste rester là, dans ses bras. Même un bon pour se rendre à la bibliothèque à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ne lui aurait pas procuré autant de plaisir, c'était pour dire.

Parfum à base de basilic _(nda: Pas le serpent hein, la plante...)_ et arrière senteur d'après-rasage. Elle n'avait encore jamais perçu ces deux odeurs sur lui. A vrai dire désormais il avait tout d'un homme malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour le provoquer et le taquiner. Des détails auxquels elle n'avait jamais prêté attention -la corpulence de Fred qui n'était plus le garçon légèrement trapu et guindé de Poudlard par exemple- lui sautèrent aux yeux comme une évidence et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait commencé par aimer l'adolescent mais qu'à présent elle avait tout à aimer chez l'adulte.

Ce songe lui fit presque peur et un _Crac_ sonore eut raison de ses nerfs. Elle s'éloigna d'un coup brusque du jeune homme.

« Fred ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit, chantonna gaiement George qui venait d'apparaître à leur droite. Salut Hermione ! PAPA ! »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et observa les jumeaux qui se mettaient à parler sans qu'elle n'essaye d'écouter. Est-ce que tout son séjour au Terrier allait se passer de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'il allait se mettre à l'embrasser comme ça pour reprendre leur jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé, souvent ? Elle aurait dû écouter sa mère et aller directement passer le réveillon chez sa grand-mère. Au moins là-bas personne ne risquait de lui briser le cœur -et les tympans.

**.**

**.**

_Hermignonne,_

_Contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne suis pas un obsédé, je suis juste un garçon de dix-huit ans en pleine et parfaite santé !_

_Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'argumenter et de prouver que j'ai raison encore une fois, je me tais. Du coup je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup de t'envoyer un dernier hibou sachant que tu pars demain matin... Je te l'enverrai quand même, tard dans la nuit pour qu'il te réveille (je sais être diabolique quand on se moque de ma personne, ce que tu as fait et n'essaie pas de le nier, en insinuant que je ne suis pas le meilleur dans TOUT ce que j'entreprends)._

_Alors comme ça Ronnie s'est fait lâcher ?... C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça quand on veut autre chose qu'une _vraie_ relation dans la_ vraie_ vie. Vous les jeunes vous voyez pas qu'on vous berce dans l'utopie de trouver l'Amour depuis tout petits. Avant que tu ne me rétorques que ce n'est pas une utopie je préfère te dire que les enfants Weasley n'ont jamais eut de chance en amour . Mes parents ont épuisé toute la magie amoureuse de la famille pour les dix prochaines générations si tant est que l'amour existe vraiment. Preuves: Charlie est célibataire depuis plus de vingt ans, Bill se retrouve en couple avec une demie-vélane et je doute que ça tienne vraiment (on parle de Bill là...), Percy (avant de devenir un parfait crétin) a échoué avec Pénélope avant d'avoir pu dire sexe, George s'est pris tellement de vestes qu'il préfère s'amuser comme moi, Ron eh bien tu constateras par toi-même, et pour finir Ginny enchaîne les relations. Je doute toutefois qu'elle ait pu commencer à être _active_ avant nous. 'Mione, je t'assure que l'Amour est une utopie pure et simple. Autant croire en l'existence des héliopathes de Luna. Ou si tu veux y croire, crois-y, fais toi des illusions et des espoirs pour rien et on verra qui avait raison (pour de vrai)._

_Fred, qui te dit à demain soir._

_P.S: En fait pas eut le temps d'envoyer la lettre, c'est pour ça que je te la mets sous ton oreiller !_

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.  
.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaah**, voilà xD Grand cri du cœur car il est très exactement 04h39 du matin et après deux jours pour finir de peaufiner laborieusement ce chapitre (pendant des conférences soit-disant importantes, sinon c'est pas drôle) je trouve que je m'en sors pas si mal !

Bien... Que pourrais-je dire ? Ah oui ! Blaise et Théo (est-il utile que je précise que eux aussi, je les aime bien ? =D). J'offre une carotte à celui ou celle qui devinera leur rôle dans la suite de l'histoire ! Non je plaisante, mais si quelqu'un devine pourquoi ils commencent bizarrement à apparaître je lui tire mon chapeau :)

Et puis sur ce, hein, moi je vais me coucher...

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ Noël, joyeux Noël, bons baisers du Terrier; un étrange contrat et un début de grippe *-*

**A bientôt !**


	9. Contrat magique

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Je suis on ne peut plus désolée ! **_

_Vraiment désolée pour ce temps d'attente, il n'était absolument pas prévu que je mette si longtemps... Sans compter que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews T-T Le site me boude visiblement DESOLEEEEE xD ! Je vous remercie en tout cas pour tous ces commentaires (pis j'ai le droit de me faire gronder, si si xD)_

_Puisqu'il y a eut un petit écart entre cette publication et la précédente, j'ai décidé de remettre la dernière partie de mon précédent chapitre (c'est simplement la lettre de Fred) afin de faciliter la compréhension de ce qui va suivre ^^_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 9: Contrat magique pour jeune fille en détresse**

_"Glory Box" - Portishead_

**.**

**.**

_Hermignonne,_

_Contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne suis pas un obsédé, je suis juste un garçon de dix-huit ans en pleine et parfaite santé !_

_Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'argumenter et de prouver que j'ai raison encore une fois, je me tais. Du coup je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup de t'envoyer un dernier hibou sachant que tu pars demain matin... Je te l'enverrai quand même, tard dans la nuit pour qu'il te réveille (je sais être diabolique quand on se moque de ma personne, ce que tu as fait et n'essaie pas de le nier, en insinuant que je ne suis pas le meilleur dans TOUT ce que j'entreprends)._

_Alors comme ça Ronnie s'est fait lâcher ?... C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça quand on veut autre chose qu'une _vraie_ relation dans la_ vraie_ vie. Vous les jeunes vous voyez pas qu'on vous berce dans l'utopie de trouver l'Amour depuis tout petits. Avant que tu ne me rétorques que ce n'est pas une utopie je préfère te dire que les enfants Weasley n'ont jamais eut de chance en amour . Mes parents ont épuisé toute la magie amoureuse de la famille pour les dix prochaines générations si tant est que l'amour existe vraiment. Preuves: Charlie est célibataire depuis plus de vingt ans, Bill se retrouve en couple avec une demie-vélane et je doute que ça tienne vraiment (on parle de Bill là...), Percy (avant de devenir un parfait crétin) a échoué avec Pénélope avant d'avoir pu dire sexe, George s'est pris tellement de vestes qu'il préfère s'amuser comme moi, Ron eh bien tu constateras par toi-même, et pour finir Ginny enchaîne les relations. Je doute toutefois qu'elle ait pu commencer à être _active_ avant nous. 'Mione, je t'assure que l'Amour est une utopie pure et simple. Autant croire en l'existence des héliopathes de Luna. Ou si tu veux y croire, crois-y, fais toi des illusions et des espoirs pour rien et on verra qui avait raison (pour de vrai)._

_Fred, qui te dit à demain soir._

_P.S: En fait pas eut le temps d'envoyer la lettre, c'est pour ça que je te la mets sous ton oreiller !_

Ginny arqua un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi Hermione s'était soudain immobilisée, dos à elle, son oreiller dans la main et son pyjama -qu'elle avait voulu placé dessous- dans l'autre. La petite rouquine fit un pas en avant puis se retint en décidant que si son amie avait eut un problème quelconque -une attaque par exemple- elle se serait tournée vers elle pour l'appeler à l'aide. Elle s'assit sur son propre lit et se contenta donc de patienter.

Hermione termina la lecture du long parchemin posé à plat sur son matelas, à la fois écœurée et bouleversée. Fred ne l'avait pas fait exprès bien sûr pourtant il venait de lui dévoiler la partie la plus sombre de son être. On pouvait ne pas croire en l'amour, n'y voir qu'un prétexte pour procréer ou encore s'en foutre totalement. Mais ne pas y croire, parce qu'on avait aimé et qu'on s'était pris le maléfice du siècle dans la figure, non. Non. Encore non. Fred n'avait pas le droit de dire que c'était utopique juste parce qu'Alicia l'avait rejeté. Hermione ne croyait pas au cliché du prince charmant mais elle aimait comme on aime vraiment et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule au monde. On _pouvait_ aimer, il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion ni d'une utopie. Il s'agissait simplement de le vouloir. C'était un risque c'était certain : ouvrir son cœur ainsi, se mettre à découvert au risque de se blesser ou de se briser mais ça existait. Fred lui apparaissait, au travers de ses propres mots, comme un écorché vif qui préférait fermer les yeux plutôt que de s'avouer qu'il avait aimé et qu'il s'était blessé.

C'était pathétique. Et en même temps Hermione ressentait le besoin immédiat de le prendre contre elle et s'il le fallait de pleurer à sa place.

La jeune fille s'obligea à se secouer la tête pour s'en retirer ces pensées stupides. Elle plia soigneusement son vieux sweat et son short sur le parchemin qu'elle refusait de sortir devant Ginny et déposa l'oreiller récupéré dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy par-dessus. Hermione finit par se tourner vers son amie rousse, et lui offrit un large sourire qui n'avait rien de vrai mais pas grand-chose de faux non plus. Ginny évita de paraître trop suspicieuse et y répondit par une légère élévation du coin droit de sa bouche.

« Fred t'a dit quelque chose quand vous avez transplané ? », interrogea-t-elle tout de même et Hermione devina qu'elle bouillonnait d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Fred et la brune avaient disparut du quai 9 ¾ et celui où sa mère avait enfin garé la voiture après un long trajet sans nouvelles et à ruminer.

Son amie hésita un court instant à dire la vérité. Ginny avait marché dans leur combine à Seamus et elle depuis le début mais voudrait-elle apprendre que Hermione n'avait aucun respect pour elle-même dès que Fred était dans le secteur et qu'elle se laissait embrasser sans même protester ? Pas sûr... Ginny était adorable, mais un peu trop féministe sur les bords. C'était ses tendances à vouloir tout gérer et à s'énerver contre ce que les autres filles appelaient la galanterie masculine qui lui avait valu quelques disputes avec Dean ou encore Michael Corner.

« A propos de votre jeu ?, insista pourtant Ginny en grimaçant au dernier mot. Il n'a rien dit ?

-Notre jeu ? Non, rien », répondit prudemment Hermione.

C'était la vérité, Fred n'avait fait que l'embrasser puis une fois interrompus par George, elle s'était retrouvée accaparée par Mr Weasley qui voulait des renseignements sur la façon dont les moldus se soignaient. Il avait fallut qu'elle lui explique ce qu'était qu'un plâtre pendant que les jumeaux discutaient à côté. Cependant, le simple fait qu'il l'ait embrassée voulait malheureusement tout dire : le jeu avait repris -s'il avait cessé un jour au fond... .

Ginny pinça les lèvres, pas dupe pour deux sous. Seulement si Hermione ne voulait rien dire ce n'était certainement pas Fred qui lâcherait le morceau. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait une semaine devant elle pour épier le moindre de leurs gestes à tous les deux. Et en attendant...

« Je dois te parler d'un truc. T'inquiète, ça ne concerne pas Fred, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire beaucoup plus sincère lorsqu'elle vit Hermione blêmir.

-Oh... D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui se passe

-Je te le dirai demain. »

Sur ces mots Ginny quitta la pièce d'un pas souple. Hermione regarda la porte ouverte d'un air pensif, haussa une épaule et sortit à son tour, la mort dans l'âme. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Fred l'attendait au bas du grand escalier, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Il n'était pas seul du reste, George et Harry l'entouraient et leur petit air conspirateur ne fit qu'alarmer la brune d'avantage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient encore ? Avec Harry en plus. Vraiment, fréquenter les Weasley était déjà un grand pas vers la décadence. Entre Harry qui planifiait des farces avec les jumeaux et elle qui se faisait toute petite devant eux. Tant que le pire ne restait pas à venir...

Fred se décolla de son dossier de fortune à la vue de la jeune fille. Il échangea un sourire complice avec son jumeau et George prit Harry par l'épaule.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ça ! »

Hermione vit désespérément son meilleur ami l'abandonner sans même la remarquer. Son désarroi et sa contrariété furent sans doute trop visibles puisque Fred ricana gentiment tout en s'approchant d'elle, s'assurant que personne au rez-de-chaussée ne faisait attention à eux. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas grand monde... Où étaient Molly et Arthur ? Et Ron ? Et Ginny qui était pourtant là deux minutes plus tôt ?

« Je me suis arrangé, déclara son aîné comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ron et Maman sont partis au village, Papa est dans la grange, Ginny doit être en train de courir après une poule à l'heure qu'il est et George s'occupe de Harry. Tu viens ? »

Il lui proposa sa main, la brunette leva les yeux au ciel avant de la prendre dans la sienne.

_Crac_. Encore un transplanage, encore une fois il l'avait prise par surprise, encore une fois elle se sentait nauséeuse. _Crac_. Hermione tituba mais Fred la retint par la taille en riant pleinement. Les yeux de l'adolescente se posèrent aux alentours et elle fut stupéfaite de constater qu'ils étaient à seulement dix mètres derrière la maison des Weasley. Elle fusilla Fred du regard, le maudissant à jamais.

« On n'aurait pu venir ici à pied, siffla-t-elle en se dégageant du bras qui lui tenait encore la taille.

-Oui, et devoir expliquer à Ginny pourquoi on partait se promener seuls tous les deux ? Déjà que tu l'a mise au courant... », railla-t-il en retour.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer malheureusement rien d'assez intelligent ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle aurait toujours le dessus contre Ron question répliques mais pas Fred. Jamais Fred. Ni George. Ils étaient tellement insolents et insouciants qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. A peine pouvait-elle les taquiner et encore, ça se retournait toujours contre elle au final. Fred comprit qu'il avait gagné une fois de plus et se rapprocha de la brune en ignorant son mouvement de recul.

Lorsqu'il se pencha elle s'attendit à ce qu'il l'embrasse encore une fois et ferma donc les yeux en se raidissant, poings serrés. Toutefois Fred se contenta de poser son front contre le sien et d'observer son visage en détail.

Alicia avait du charme mais Hermione était belle. Réellement. Il la connaissait depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Alicia et si cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment changé en sept ans -hormis être devenue plus sensuelle et fine- Hermione à son contraire n'avait cessé de s'embellir. Elle restait maigrichonne pourtant sa poitrine se dessinait parfaitement et ses hanches étaient bien formées. Ses cheveux qu'elle ne cessait de maudire lui attribuait un faux air de garçon manqué, ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques, son nez petit et droit lui rendait bien justice et sa bouche était charnue comme il le fallait.

Dommage qu'elle ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte. Le jeune homme leva doucement la main et caressa la joue fine de ses doigts. Les paupières fermées de Hermione cillèrent, son souffle se coupa et elle attendit sans comprendre. La main souple descendit dans son cou, sur son épaule, jusqu'à sa taille, ses hanches, glissa dans son dos et s'arrêta au creux de ses reins. Fred la vit avec amusement se mettre à déglutir frénétiquement. Il posa ses lèvres sur la tempe droite, la gauche, le bout du nez de la demoiselle et se pencha plus encore pour atteindre le haut de son col.

« 'Mione ? »

La brune expira tout l'air qu'elle gardait en elle depuis qu'il l'avait caressée.

« Quoi ?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enraillée.

-La prochaine fois que tu parles de la nature de notre jeu comme tu l'as fait avec Ginny... »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure quasiment jusqu'au sang à l'instant très précis où Fred lui mordit un bout de peau avant de l'embrasser et l'aspirer délicatement. Son cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'elle n'était plus sûre d'être encore consciente de tout ce qui se passait. Seuls les frissons qui couraient sur ses avants-bras lui indiquaient qu'elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle vivait bel et bien cet instant.

Fred se redressa après une minute de silence, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il se recula et Hermione rouvrit les yeux avec quelques difficultés pour le voir la pointer du doigt.

« La prochaine fois donc, reprit-il tranquillement, je te viole. Et ce magnifique suçon est une mise en garde. »

Tout joyeux, le rouquin disparut dans un craquement, laissant Hermione sidérée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle plaqua sa main dans son cou, palpant le morceau de peau avec lequel il s'était amusé. Ses joues rosirent peu à peu quand elle s'aperçut que sa pensée n'aurait pas dû être : _je vais de ce pas dire à tout le monde que je joue un jeu avec Fred_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Tiens. »

Harry récupéra deux guirlandes enchantées que lui passait Ron. Aussitôt installées autour du sapin les décorations de noël se mirent à chanter à tue-tête et Ginny soupira alors que Ron éclatait de rire devant l'air surpris de son meilleur ami.

_We wish you a merry christmas ! We wish you a merry christmas ! We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year !_

Hermione sourit tendrement devant les yeux pétillants de Harry qui continuait de regarder le sapin des Weasley comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle, elle avait arrêté de vivre la magie de l'avent depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà. Sa famille moldue entretenait la tradition du réveillon et des cadeaux mais Hermione n'avait plus touché à une seule décoration depuis que sa mère lui avait révélé la non-existence du Père Noël. Elle avait alors six ans. Dès lors il n'y avait plus eut de pinède à couvrir de guirlandes et de boules aux milles couleurs dans le salon. Il y avait juste eut les grandes attablées familiales et les discussions des adultes.

Même si depuis quelques années elle fêtait noël à Poudlard ou bien avec les Weasley, toute la beauté de cette période de l'année avait disparut pour elle.

« J'adore la magie, j'adore Noël, souffla Harry avec engouement.

-C'est féérique, acquiesça Ron en lui donnant l'étoile à placer au sommet du sapin.

-Ginny, tu veux bien la mettre ? »

La petite rouquine occupée à emballer les cadeaux de Bill et Charlie qu'il fallait envoyer par hibou releva la tête en haussant ses sourcils. Harry s'adressait pourtant bien à elle, et la jolie étoile d'argent qui semblait sourire -ou bien souriait-elle vraiment à l'aide d'un sortilège ?- était bien dirigée vers elle. Ginny vint jusqu'au brun et récupéra la décoration, cette fois plus heureuse. Harry se frotta l'arrière de la nuque avant de la délaisser pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Hermione dans le canapé.

Cette dernière contempla un cerf miniature qui traînait un traineau dans les airs tout autour d'eux, l'éloignant d'un geste lorsqu'il faillit lui rentrer dans le nez.

« Tu as froid ?, s'enquit Harry.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu as gardé ton écharpe toute la journée », fit remarquer Ron à quelques pas.

Hermione piqua un fard terrible, ne sachant que répondre. La fine écharpe retrouvée dans sa malle lui semblait pourtant être suffisamment discrète pour ne pas qu'on y apporte d'attention particulière. Par réflexe elle porta sa main à son cou. Le tissu de l'écharpe lui couvrait parfaitement le suçon que Fred lui avait fait la veille à son plus grand soulagement.

« Tu es malade ? », se soucia Ginny à son tour après avoir piqué l'étoile à la cime du sapin.

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur les épaules de la brune, deux autres lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux et deux voix claires et mutines s'élevèrent dans les airs.

« Elle avait mal à la gorge tout à l'heure, informa Fred à la ronde.

-'Mione a toujours eut la santé fragile, renchérit George avec un hochement de tête.

-Sûrement à force de rester à la bibliothèque.

-Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas allergique à la poussière...

-Ce serait une catastrophe pour elle.

-Ou un comble, va savoir ! »

Hermione adressa un coup d'œil furieux aux jumeaux derrière elle. Son regard buta contre deux visages souriants et identiques. Trop identiques et bizarrement trop identiques ce soir. Elle avait l'habitude de les différencier de part leurs timbres de voix -George avait un ton légèrement plus bas que son frère- ou bien s'ils portaient les pulls de leur mère. Mais là... Elle se doutait qu'encore une fois ils faisaient ça pour l'énerver. Ou bien ils ne le faisaient pas consciemment et ça devenait grave.

L'un se pencha tandis que l'autre prenait son temps pour s'agenouiller. Harry, Ron et Ginny furent reléguer au second plan, assistant au prochain spectacle.

« On a une devinette pour toi Hermione. »

La brune retint un sourire victorieux. Celui de droite était Fred.

« Quoi encore ?, marmonna-t-elle en feignant d'être fatiguée.

-Si tu ne trouves pas tu viens avec nous deux minutes, renseigna George.

-Et si je trouve ?

-Tu viens quand même avec nous. »

Ginny étouffa un petit rire. Se mettre à dos Hermione alors qu'elle comptait enquêter discrètement sur elle n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Harry et Ron se tinrent attentifs à ce qui allait suivre. Leur amie venait de capituler d'un soupir irrité. Fred posa son menton sur le dossier du canapé, toujours accroupit. George joua avec une mèche de cheveux de l'adolescente avant de rouvrir la bouche, rieur :

« Qu'est-ce qui fait IZB IZB IZB ? », demanda-t-il alors.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent devant une telle devinette. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Elle entendit Fred se mettre à compter lentement, partant de dix et descendant à neuf. Un compte à rebours... Étaient-ils vraiment stupides ou le faisaient-ils exprès ? Pire, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas trouver la solution qui serait sûrement très bête. IZB... était-ce des initiales ? Aucun des livres qu'elle avait pu lire tout au long de sa vie n'avait parlé d'I.Z.B.

« Trois... Deux... Un ! Temps écoulé, claironna Fred en se grattant négligemment la joue.

-Réponse ?, interrogea George.

-Je ne sais pas, bougonna Hermione.

-Les autres ? »

Harry secoua la tête, perplexe, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent et abdiquèrent à leur tour.

« Simple : Une abeille qui vole à reculons ! »

Évidemment. Pourquoi avait-elle été chercher des significations ? Hermione leur adressa une moue désabusée sans tenir compte du rire qui avait emporté Ginny, Ron et même Harry. Non mais vraiment, ces amis étaient bien gentils mais ne vivaient vraisemblablement pas dans le bon monde. La réalité enfantine c'était dix ans en arrière.

« Affligeant, persiffla-t-elle à l'égard de Fred.

-Tu as perdu de toutes façons ! », se moqua George.

Les jumeaux reposèrent chacun une main sur la jeune fille qui pressentit immédiatement le désastre et en effet... _CRAC_

Fred lâcha l'épaule de la brune qui venait de tomber sur les fesses dans la neige. George pouffa en la voyant blanche comme Hedwige.

« Ça va 'Mione ?, sourit doucement le premier et Hermione lui balança une boule de glace dans la figure.

-J'AVAIS DIT PLUS DE TRANSPLANAGE ! », tonna-t-elle avant de lui en lancer une deuxième, puis une troisième.

Fred évita tant bien que mal les projectiles, finissant par se protéger derrière George qui continuait de rire si fort que Hermione eut soudain peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Elle lâcha en vitesse le morceau de neige qui lui brûlait la paume, se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en tremblotant. Ces satanés garçons finiraient par la tuer. Avait-on idée de transplaner en pleine nuit, dehors, par ce temps ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez ? », finit-elle par grogner en claquant des dents.

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent, à présent malicieux. Fred sortit de derrière son frère, jugeant qu'il était en sécurité désormais, et se rapprocha à nouveau de la brune, souriant. Hermione resta méfiante, préférant concentrer son attention sur George plutôt que celui qui se tenait près d'elle. C'était plus sûr. L'envie de meurtre et de viol se faisait moins forte.

« Finnigan ! », lancèrent les deux Weasley à l'unisson, lui coupant toutes ces envies.

Hermione demeura perplexe, sourcils froncés. Quoi Seamus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui dire ? Elle grelottait de plus en plus. Son petit pull et sa fine écharpe ne faisaient pas le poids contre l'hiver anglais. Fred remarqua qu'elle frissonnait et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il vint l'enlacer tout en lui frictionnant les bras. Hermione retint son souffle, perturbée.

« Tu dois arrêter de sortir avec lui, déclara soudain George d'un ton placide.

-Et pourquoi ça ? », s'ébahit la jeune fille.

Est-ce qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose contre Seamus ?

« Parce qu'après délibération du jury, il s'avère qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de la partie, rétorqua Fred comme si cela coulait de source.

-De quoi vous parlez au juste ? »

Elle ne pressentait rien de bon. Mais alors vraiment rien. Depuis cinq secondes un gouffre s'était creusé dans sa poitrine et Hermione se demandait si son instinct était dans le bon. Lorsque Fred parlait de « partie » il désignait bien leur jeu non ? Mais alors... Alors... Non. Non c'était impossible. Il n'aurait quand même pas mêlé leurs entourages respectifs à ce jeu stupide. Non. Les yeux de la brune scintillèrent de panique et elle les dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes, relativement calmes, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

« C'est simple, tu as marqué quelques points en sortant avec un garçon la première. J'ai rattrapé mon retard avec Alicia, on est de nouveau à égalité, explicita Fred sans cesser de lui frotter les avant-bras.

-Mais, intervint George en grimaçant, Seamus a beau être un type sympa et tout, il rapporte pas beaucoup de points et tu perds ton temps avec lui. Alors qu'Alicia, c'est déjà un rang supérieur. Du coup Fred prend de l'avance.

-Et dans un soucis d'amabilité, je t'informe simplement que le jury -c'est à dire mon frère ce héros- a déclaré Finnigan hors jeu, termina le premier.

-Largue-le ! », commanda joyeusement George.

La panique céda à la fureur.

Seamus n'était à proprement parlé qu'un ami qui se faisait passer pour plus qu'il n'était mais Hermione ne supportait pas d'entendre ces deux manipulateurs parler d'une relation comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose futile. D'un brusque coup de coude elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Fred -à contrecœur elle devait bien l'avouer- et se recula de quelques pas pour leur faire face à tous les deux. Ces derniers se contentèrent de la toiser. Sûrement avaient-ils compris le cheminement des pensées de la brune et l'avait peut-être même prévenu.

« Je ne vais pas rompre avec Seamus parce que vous me le demandez ! Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, et toi non plus George, s'écria-t-elle farouchement.

-Tu as enfreint une règle en parlant à Ginny, alors George qui est le garant de notre contrat a le droit d'intervenir », objecta calmement Fred.

En réalité, voir Hermione aussi énervée avait quelque chose de fascinant. Elle en ressemblait presque à Alicia ou à Ginny.

« Quel contrat ? Je n'ai rien signé ! J'ai juste dit que j'acceptais les deux conditions de ta lettre. »

Hermione sentait la situation lui glisser des mains et si elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance très vite elle perdrait toute sa détermination et sa volonté à prendre le dessus sur eux.

George sortit sa baguette de sa poche et sans un mot fit apparaître un long parchemin que son frère récupéra et tendit à la brune. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la teneur de ce papier qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Prise dans sa lecture elle ne vit pas les jumeaux se sourirent de connivence, fiers de marquer leur coup.

* * *

**CONTRAT MAGIQUE DU JEU RELIANT MONSIEUR WEASLEY A MISS GRANGER**

Monsieur Fred Weasley, résidant au 93, Chemin de Traverse (Londres), et mademoiselle Hermione Granger, résidant au 165, Lewis Mead (Bristol), ont passé ce jour à 22h11 un arrangement concernant leur relation dont voici les clauses :

A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à la fin du contrat ou sa rupture (voir partie sur les conditions) les deux parties s'engagent à jouer ensemble sur un plan affectif, amical et sexuel.

I-Règlement

_Art.1 :_ Le jeu se fera sous forme d'une partie à durée indéterminée et se comptabilisera par des points.

_Art.2:_ Il est interdit aux engagés d'informer une tierce personne de ce jeu, sous peine de perdre deux points.

_Art.3:_ Pour toute relation extérieure à la leur, les engagés gagneront un total de six points.

_Art.4:_ Pour toute relation extérieure à la leur en compagnie d'une personne de nationalité étrangère les engagés gagneront un total de six points.

_Art.5: _Si l'individu choisit pour une relation extérieure n'est toutefois pas accepté par le juge, les engagés perdront un total de trois points.

_Art.6:_ Si une relation extérieure entre un engagé et une tierce personne s'écoule sur une durée supérieure à un mois, l'engagé en question perdra un total de un point et devra y mettre un terme.

_Art.7:_ L'individu étranger à la relation entre les deux parties doit obligatoirement remplir trois de ces conditions pour être validé par le juge : Un physique appréciable, une intelligence prouvée, un humour irréprochable et un sens de la répartie adéquat.

_Art.8:_ Pour toute prise d'initiative (rendez-vous organisé, soirée en tête à tête, partie de jambes en l'air, …) les engagés gagneront un total de cinq points.

_Art.:_ Le jeu prendra fin si les engagés ne respectent pas les deux conditions de contrat.

II-Conditions

Monsieur Fred Weasley s'engage à respecter la première condition suivante:

_Ne jamais forcer la deuxième engagée, miss Granger, à effectuer ce qu'elle ne désirerait pas faire avec lui._

Mademoiselle Hermione Granger s'engage à respecter la seconde condition suivante:

_Ne jamais tomber amoureuse du premier engagé, monsieur Weasley._

Contrat magique signé et approuvé par le juge du jeu, monsieur George Weasley.

Londres, 21 novembre 1996

* * *

Pétrifiée, Hermione baissa la main qui tenait le contrat et pour une fois ce ne fut pas de voir Fred près d'elle qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette feuille de ma vie, gémit-elle et sa voix se perdit dans les aigus.

-Maintenant tu l'as vue », sifflota George qui vint récupérer son bien.

Le papier n'avait aucune valeur, ce n'était qu'un contrat de jeu aussi risible que le jeu en lui-même néanmoins Hermione se sentait oppressée et piégée. Même si tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie qui allait lui briser le cœur elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle prenne une telle ampleur. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'y attendre... Ron lui avait dit que les jumeaux étaient les pires garçons de la famille. Ginny l'avait prévenue de faire attention aussi même si Fred arrêterait s'il se rendait compte des vrais sentiments de la brune à son égard.

Ledit Fred pouffa en la voyant blêmir et George fit cette fois apparaître une sorte de petit tableau. Hermione resta atterrée en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une fiche de score. Comme s'ils étaient brodés d'un fil d'or, deux chiffres rayonnaient sur le bout de bois.

_H.G : 4_

_F.W : 6_

« Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne valide pas ta relation avec Seamus, c'est ce qui t'a fait perdre tous tes points d'avance, décrivit George en désignant de sa baguette le H.G.

-... C'est une plaisanterie ? Parce que si c'en est une ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Tout ce qu'on fait est, et a toujours été une plaisanterie », fit posément Fred avec un petit sourire.

Hermione s'éloigna de nouveau, la brise vint soulever quelques mèches de cheveux et elle frissonna une fois de plus.

« C'est cruel, cingla-t-elle en secouant la tête, et je ne romprai pas avec Seamus ! »

Ginny était dans la cuisine lorsque son amie revint au pas de course. D'abord en colère de la voir venir de dehors alors qu'elle était si peu vêtue la rouquine devint très inquiète en voyant Hermione serrer les dents, les yeux embués, complétement affolée. Elle n'eut toutefois rien le temps de demander. Son aînée fondit directement dans ses bras et s'y serra tellement fort que même Ron et Harry assis plus loin se levèrent d'un bond en croyant à un accident qui viendrait de survenir. Une attaque de mangemorts ? Un incident dans la neige ?

« Viens », ordonna Hermione dans un murmure à la seule oreille de Ginny qui resta de marbre et s'empressa de suivre la brune lorsque cette dernière se dirigea d'un pas vif vers leur chambre.

Un bruit l'avertit, alors qu'elles étaient au premier étage, que Fred et George venaient de rentrer eux-aussi. Hermione accéléra et poussa Ginny à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, récupérant peu à peu le sang froid qui lui avait manqué plus tôt. Sous le regard toujours aussi perplexe de son amie la brune verrouilla la porte et lança un _assurdiato_ à la chambre. Si Fred et George décidaient d'épier leur conversation ils n'entendraient rien et elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils ne se risqueraient pas à transplaner chez leur petite sœur.

Ginny s'était assise sur son lit, impatiente. Hermione prit place en face d'elle et lui raconta tout.

**.**

**.  
.**

Pendant que Harry et Ron riaient aux éclats en compagnie de Fred et Arthur un peu plus loin, Ginny et Hermione aidaient Molly à mettre la table en vue du réveillon. La petite rouquine profita de l'absence momentanée de sa mère pour se pencher sur son amie.

« Ne te prends pas trop la tête 'Mione, souffla-t-elle, Ces crétins ont fait ce contrat pour s'amuser et je doute qu'ils soient réellement sérieux avec cette histoire. En revanche ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Fred veuille que tu rompes d'avec Seamus. »

Hermione sourcilla en apposant une autre assiette au coin de la table.

« Il n'est pas très prêteur contrairement aux apparences, poursuivit Ginny pour l'éclairer, Rappelle toi ce que Seamus t'a dit : il ne veut pas qu'on lui pique _son_ jouet. A mon avis le contrat n'est qu'un prétexte. »

Hermione occulta cette théorie comme elle l'avait fait après sa discussion avec Seamus et Neville. Elle refusait de croire que Fred puisse être jaloux de quoique ce soit. Non, le jeune homme immature avait juste décidé de lui pourrir la vie et il réussissait à merveille pour l'instant. Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'était plus à l'école sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Fred était incroyablement fatigant, et elle ne disait pas ça juste parce qu'un mal de tête épouvantable lui donnait des vertiges depuis la veille.

La jeune fille se baissa pour ramasser une serviette qui était tombée. Elle ferma soudain les yeux, des picotements plein le nez, et précipita sa main devant sa bouche.

« _Atcha _!

-A tes souhaits, fit Ginny par automatisme.

-Merci... »

Reniflant et ronchonnant Hermione se releva pour finir de mettre les couverts. Un père Noël miniature parcourait la table de long en large, slalomant entre les assiettes et les verres à grand renfort de « Ho ho ho ! ». Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille au moment où elle installait une dernière petite cuillère, une main se posa dans son dos.

« Enrhumée ?, s'enquit George avec un léger sourire en coin.

-A qui la faute ? », souffla Hermione en retour.

Fred ôta sa main du dos féminin et la déposa sur le front de la brune. Il perdit un peu de son air insouciant et George parut inquiet à son tour. Ginny se rapprocha avec sa mère qui s'essuya les mains dans son tablier avant de remplacer les jumeaux auprès de Hermione, elle-même tentant de s'échapper de toutes ces attentions.

« Je vais bien !, assura-t-elle quand Molly émit un grognement mécontent.

-Tu vas quand même prendre une potion avant d'aller te coucher... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ta grand-mère croit qu'on n'a pas pris soin de toi ici. »

Les parents de Hermione avaient renvoyé un hibou pour signaler que leur fille devait se rendre au petit matin chez sa grand-mère. C'était donc son dernier soir au Terrier pour cette année. La prochaine fois qu'elle reverrait ses amis se serait dans le Poudlard Express, et ça ne concernait que Ron, Harry et Ginny. Fred, elle ne savait pas même si elle avait envie de le revoir un jour après le coup qu'il lui avait fait.

Ses sentiments pour lui restaient inchangés mais bizarrement elle avait de plus en plus peur de se retrouver seule avec lui dans la maison et angoissait dès qu'il s'approchait trop près. Fred avait dû le sentir et devait le respecter puisqu'il n'avait pas essayé de la prendre à part depuis l'épisode du contrat.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort et je ne laisse la magie agir sur ma santé qu'en cas de grave problème, apprit-elle à Mrs Weasley, je me soignerai comme n'importe quelle moldue et ma grand-mère s'occupera très bien de moi.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de potion ?

-Certaine. »

La discussion fut close même si la brune vit dans le regard de Molly qu'elle ne serait tranquille qu'une fois partie d'ici.

Elle poussa un petit soupir discret en faisant quelques pas vers le canapé occupé par Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et Harry lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'eux. Un instant elle hésita, le temps de se dire que même si son rhume était contagieux Molly se chargerait de les forcer à boire de la potion.

« Harry a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, chuchota Ron et Hermione se tourna par conséquent vers le brun, ignorant la douleur qui lui massacrait le crane et lui donnait envie de dormir.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant, plutôt intrigant, rectifia l'Elu d'une voix toute aussi basse.

-Dis toujours... »

Était-ce normal qu'elle ait des vertiges aussi virulents ?

« C'est à propos de Malefoy et de Rogue... Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais Hermione je peux te jurer que ce que j'ai vu était plus qu'intrigant. Ça va ? T'es toute pâle ?

-Oui oui, continues », murmura la brune en agitant la main.

Ron sourcilla mais ne pipa mot, sachant que sa meilleure amie pouvait très vite l'envoyer paître et méchamment de surcroît.

« Je les ai surpris en train de parler. Figures toi que Rogue ordonnait à Malefoy de lui faire confiance et qu'il l'aiderait dans sa tâche au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Quelque chose se prépare, j'en suis sûr. »

Hermione nota que son ami avait toujours cette fabuleuse faculté d'utiliser le mélodrame néanmoins elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître consternée. Harry avait tendance à tout voir en noir -ou inversement- mais il restait son ami et plus encore il restait l'Élu, et c'était lui qui pourrait tous les sortir de cet enfer psychologique.

« Et tu... Tu...

-Hermione ? »

La jeune fille avala difficilement. Elle voulu les rassurer mais ne réussit qu'à produire un baragouinage incompréhensible. Ron se leva quand elle se mit sur pied et la prit par la main en la voyant tituber.

« M'man, je crois que Hermione a besoin de dormir. »

Non. Non elle allait bien. C'était juste la neige et le froid, et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été suffisamment couverte. Et puis toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, qui rebondissaient sur les parois de son crane et qui jouaient des cymbales. Mais était-ce vraiment des pensées ? Non, en fait c'était l'orchestre de Poudlard ! Le professeur Flitwick lui faisait un petit signe de main tout en dirigeant la dizaine d'élèves qui jouaient. Ah non, maintenant ils chantaient. Les cymbales avaient cessé mais leur chant n'était pas mieux. Remarque, elle ne sentait plus autant son mal de tête. Peut-être que Molly avait prononcé un sortilège dans son dos. Ses parents avaient toujours été contre la magie pour la soigner et elle était de leur avis. Pourtant Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'énerver. Normal, elle était sur un magnifique nuage bleu... Flitwick était partit avec sa chorale après que Hagrid soit venu la chercher.

Et désormais elle se prélassait sur son nuage et il y avait cette douceur cotonneuse et ce...

_CRAC_

Un poids tomba brusquement sur elle et Hermione ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver dans le noir, une ombre penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Son assaillant la bloqua sur le matelas et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Ginny... », lui susurra une voix masculine, à l'intonation grave et douce.

Fred.

Hermione sortit de son rêve et constata qu'elle avait à nouveau mal à la tête. Peut-être transpirait-elle même un peu pourtant elle grelottait sous sa couette. Ses pupilles s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité ainsi elle pu deviner le corps allongé sur le sien du rouquin dont les lèvres se posèrent soudain sur son front. Hermione se sentit vaseuse et abandonna toute notion de moralité. En temps normal elle aurait protesté et viré Fred hors de son lit en vitesse. Mais là... Là elle avait mal, elle se sentait comme cette petite fille qu'elle avait un jour été et qui pleurait doucement pendant que sa mère la berçait en promettant que les médicaments feraient bientôt effet.

Un court et vif faisceau de lumière éclaira la chambre, Hermione comprit que Fred venait de lancer un sort à la pièce et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un _assurdiato_ afin de ne pas réveiller Ginny.

« Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, déclara Fred d'une voix forte comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait après avoir retiré sa main qui la bâillonnait.

-Je vais bien », le contredit-elle de mauvaise foi en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Elle ne put pas faire un geste de plus. Fred la rallongea immédiatement et ricana, moqueur.

« Tu as froid pas vrai ? Et vu comment tu t'es écroulée dans les bras de Ron, ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles _bien_. »

L'obscurité de la pièce pu cacher les rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de la brune. Alors c'était ça... L'espèce de trou noir entre le moment où elle était assise sur le canapé et celui où Fred la réveillait. Elle s'était évanouie... Un mélange de honte et de déception quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pu assister au réveillon l'envahit toute entière. Dire qu'elle squattait chez les Weasley pour finir par ne pas participer à l'évènement majeure des vacances.

Hermione frissonna.

« Tu ne voulais pas de potion, Maman a respecté ta décision, lui apprit Fred tout en soulevant la couverture de la jeune fille. Tes cadeaux sont dans ta valise. Tu n'auras qu'à les ouvrir chez ta grand-mère. Oh, et George t'embrasse. Il a dû repartir à la boutique, Verity a eut un petit soucis visiblement. »

Sur ses jambes nues -qui l'avait déshabillée ?- Hermione sentit bientôt celles du jeune homme qui venait de se faufiler sous le drap avec elle. Et il n'était pas beaucoup plus habillé qu'elle. Fred réajusta la couette sur leurs deux corps et glissa sur le côté, se faisant une place comme il pouvait.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu vas être malade, marmonna Hermione en refermant les yeux.

-Pas envie de dormir tout seul et moi je suis invincible face aux microbes. Viens là. »

Sans rien n'avoir à faire Hermione fut pressée contre le torse nu du frère de Ron qui passa son bras sous la tête de la pauvre malade. De sa main libre il caressa le visage moite et s'arrêta sur la bouche. La brune laissa échapper une sorte de gémissement apaisé qui lui arracha un sourire.

« Même Hermione Granger est vulnérable au fond..., pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie Fred l'obligea à rouvrir les paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, geignit la brune sans savoir qu'elle perdait toute crédibilité ou autorité.

-Je mémorise quelques images et quelques bruits que tu fais, pour mes soirées en solo.

-De quoi ? »

Sa bouche était pâteuse et le sommeil tout entier menaçait de la renverser d'une minute à l'autre. Hermione entendit un petit rire mais un nouveau frisson la traversa et dans un réflexe elle se colla plus encore contre le rouquin. Ses jambes s'entrelacèrent avec celles de Fred, un sourire taquin s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres quand cette fois ce fut lui qui eut un moment de flottement.

« Ça te gêne ?, provoqua-t-elle consciemment en refermant les yeux.

-Non. »

Le silence se propagea dans la pièce, à peine rompu par les trois respirations mêlées. Hermione se recroquevilla autant qu'elle put et se pelotonna contre cet homme qui finirait par la tuer mais qui pour l'instant était là pour elle et seulement pour elle. Alicia n'était pas un lointain souvenir mais cette nuit Fred l'avait choisie elle, Hermione. Était-ce totalement fou de vouloir rester au chaud dans ce lit contre lui pour toujours ?

L'espoir tuait avant de pouvoir faire vivre.

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.  
.**

**C'est meugnon xD**

Vous avez l'impression que cette fic part à la dérive ? Bizarrement je sais où je vais et pourtant ça me donne cette impression aussi ^^''

Bon, 'Mione est malade, Fred et George sont démoniaques, Ginny a le cul entre deux chaises (ses frères ou son amie ?) et Harry reste parqué dans le mélodrame de sa vie (je l'aime beaucoup hein, faut pas croire).

Passons, je m'excuse encore pour le temps d'attente et la non-réponse à certaines de vos reviews... J'espère que ça marchera pour la suite (sous-entendu je me traîne à vos pieds pour que vous ne me boudiez pas, vous xD)

**_Prochain chapitre:_** Virée chez les moldus et Mrs Granger Senior VS Hermione&Fred. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus passionnant de l'histoire, il reste quand même nécessaire à mes yeux u.u

A bientôt les gens !


	10. Visite moldue

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ola ^^ Que tal ?... Oui je sais, j'ai été encore une fois très longue pour la parution de ce chapitre... Vraiment désolée.**_

_Juste une réponse à** AmyWeasley **: Tu as mon accord évidemment, du moment que tu précises que c'est de moi :P_

_**Merci à tous les gens qui ont encore commenté !**_

_Bon, eh bien je rajoute dans mon disclaimer que la famille de Hermione (grand-mère, oncles et cousins) sont de mon invention, donc m'appartiennent entièrement sans pour autant que je ne gagne un centime pour leur invention ^^_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas franchement intéressant... Il est simplement transitif et j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire quand même =(_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 10 : Visite moldue**

_"Just My Imagination" - The Cranberries_

**.**

**.**

Bristol demeurait sous la neige et Hermione aurait pu profiter du paysage urbain magnifique si elle n'était pas collée au fond de son lit, un thermomètre dans la bouche et un thé fumant sur la table de chevet. Cinq jours qu'elle était chez sa grand-mère, cinq jours qu'elle dormait, toussait et gémissait seule dans sa chambre. Seule sa grand-mère acceptait de venir quelques fois pour lui apporter à manger ou discuter. Le reste du temps, sa famille s'occupait au rez-de-chaussée ou partait se promener.

Hermione ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, elle avait l'habitude. Et puis son oncle avaient deux enfants en bas âge et il ne valait mieux pas que Hermione s'approche d'eux.

L'environnement moldu dans lequel elle avait baigné toute son enfance ne lui avait pas manqué, au contraire. La brune se sentait à l'étroit ici et certainement pas à sa place. Conformément à ce qu'elle avait élaboré avec ses parents, Hermione avait laissé Pattenrond à Ron -qui du garçon ou du chat récupérerait-elle vivant ?- et avait interdit à ses amis d'essayer de la joindre par hibou. Depuis cinq jours elle n'avait donc plus de nouvelles du monde magique.

Prise d'une quinte de toux assez virulente Hermione se redressa dans son lit pour éviter de s'étrangler. Elle se racla la gorge, grimaça et s'empara de sa tasse de thé. Son front restait brûlant, le thermomètre qu'elle venait d'enlever indiquait qu'elle était encore bien malade. Évidemment... Elle avait déjà raté le réveillon alors pourquoi participer au nouvel an ? Autant passer directement à la case « rentrée à Poudlard ». La brune soupira âprement et darda ses pupilles sur sa malle -habilement transformée en valise basique-. Fred avait dit que ses cadeaux étaient là-dedans mais elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de voir ce qu'on lui avait offert cette année. Elle aurait le temps après.

Au moment de partir du Terrier Hermione avait donné à Ginny la responsabilité de distribuer les cadeaux qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne voyait pas la réaction et le visage de ses amis face à la magie de Noël. C'était étrange et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ça lui manque autant. Même malade elle aurait préféré être en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Fred, non, parce que Fred était à l'origine de sa grippe et de ses maux en général. Juste Harry et Ron, comme pendant leurs trois premières années. Ah non, la première aussi, elle était rentrée. Seulement en ce temps là sa grand-mère ne radotait pas, son oncle et sa tante l'aimaient bien et il n'y avait pas ces deux marmots baveux et capricieux.

Dans sa valise il devait y avoir ses manuels scolaires néanmoins si sa grand-mère tombait dessus qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, voilà un titre qui ne faisait pas très moldu.

Hermione grogna sur sa couche. Elle ne pouvait donc ni se lever, ni communiquer avec ses amis, encore moins travailler. La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, les larmes aux yeux de colère et d'impatience. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, frappa silencieusement le matelas de son poing et râla finalement à voix haute. Son irritation était à son comble lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit sur une femme d'un âge avancé, droite et fière.

« Ah, tu es réveillée !, clama Edlyn Granger d'une voix fluette et pimpante.

-Mamie », soupira Hermione dans un mélange de sanglot et de soulagement.

Sa grand-mère ne prit pas la peine de fermer dans son dos, elle se dirigea directement vers sa petite-fille qu'elle couvrit d'un regard bienveillant quoiqu'un peu autoritaire. Tout le monde disait toujours que Hermione était son portrait craché. La soif d'apprendre, l'art de se perdre dans les méandres d'une bibliothèque pendant des heures, le talent de vite s'énerver pour aussi vite se calmer, le ton posé mais équivoque face à une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas. Si Hermione ressemblait physiquement à sa grand-mère maternelle, elle avait tout le caractère de son aïeule paternelle et tout le monde s'accordait pour le lui dire. Enfin, c'était _avant_.

Edlyn s'installa sur le bord du lit qu'elle prit le temps de border tranquillement. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse sortir parce qu'elle allait un peu mieux.

« Tu t'ennuies, constata simplement et avec un amusement palpable sa grand-mère en lui caressant le front.

-Un peu, mentit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

-Que dirais-tu de descendre quelques heures avec moi ? Nous pourrions jouer aux échecs. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente étincelèrent un court instant avant de s'assombrir. Hermione joua avec les couvertures qui la recouvraient, embêtée.

« Si Jason et Emily tombent malades, Oncle Drew va me tuer, marmonna-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de sa grand-mère.

-Qu'il essaie pour voir ! Allez viens. Prends ta couverture. Je vais te préparer un bon bol de chocolat et une petite partie d'échecs te réveillera les neurones. »

Hermione se sentit pousser des ailes et pour le coup elle eut vraiment l'impression d'être guérie. Cependant à peine fit-elle quelques pas en suivant Eldyn que déjà sa tête se rappela à sa bonne mémoire sans compter son nez bouché qu'elle allait vite devoir moucher d'une façon peu élégante. Heureusement d'un côté qu'elle n'était plus au Terrier. Fred se serait tellement moqué d'elle s'il l'avait vu dans cet état. George et lui se seraient amusés à imiter sa voix rauque de canard -elle n'arrivait plus qu'à dire « Bon_z_our, _z_e suis Her_b_ione Granger »- ou bien à rire de ses vertiges qui la faisaient mollement tanguer.

Pour descendre le petit escalier de la maison Hermione dû se tenir de toutes ses maigres forces à la rambarde. De petits cris d'enfant lui parvinrent quand elle posa enfin son pied sur le palier, une bonne odeur de gâteaux chauds arrivait à percer la barrière imposée dans ses narines par le rhume et la chaleur des radiateurs irradia tout autour. La jeune fille profita pleinement de ce petit instant de douceur. Enfin elle se sentait vivre. Sa grand-mère revint vers elle et lui prit gentiment le bras. Hermione se laissa faire, resserrant sa main libre sur la couverture dont elle s'était enroulée. Edlyn la conduisit au grand salon et deux gnomes moldus fondirent sur la brune.

« Hermione ! »

Hermione eut un sourire radieux et passa sa main sur les cheveux ras du petit garçon de cinq ans en train de tendre les bras vers elle. Plus timide, sa petite sœur de trois ans fourra son pouce dans sa bouche et la regarda avec crainte.

« Tiens, te voilà toi. »

Un homme grand et maigre quitta un fauteuil pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle à son tour. Hermione baissa la tête après avoir essayer un sourire.

« Elle n'est plus malade ? », s'enquit l'adulte à présent devant elle.

Dans un geste presque trop protecteur il avait pris les deux enfants contre lui et empêchait le petit Jason de se coller à nouveau contre sa cousine plus âgée. Un sifflement agacé tira Hermione de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux sur sa grand-mère qui faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Edlyn chassa son fils aîné du passage, prit Hermione par les épaules et l'entraîna jusqu'au deuxième fauteuil de la pièce.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est encore malade ! Mais ce n'est pas en l'isolant dans un coin à respirer ses microbes que tu vas améliorer son état. Viens ma chérie, assis-toi ici. »

Edlyn se tourna vers son fils une fois sa petite-fille installée dans le fauteuil, bien au chaud et première spectatrice de la scène. Son oncle était devenu un tantinet rouge, de colère. C'était rare que la grand-mère ouvre la bouche et quand elle le faisait c'était toujours pour dire la vérité -ce qui ne plaisait pas.

« Jason est robuste pour son âge, je pense qu'il peut approcher de sa cousine sans en mourir. Quant à Emily si tu crois que tu la protèges en l'empêchant de vivre...

-Mais Maman, protesta Andrew Granger sans avoir le temps de poursuivre.

-Chut ! Je veux entendre les mouches voler, elles sont bien plus intéressantes que tes plaintes. Emy-jolie, viens avec Mamie, on va faire du chocolat pour Mimione. »

Hermione rosit à l'entente du surnom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis un bon moment. Néanmoins elle intercepta le coup d'œil froid de son oncle et perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Si c'était pour se faire fustiger elle aurait peut-être dû rester dans sa chambre. Andrew revint s'asseoir à sa place, maugréant dans sa barbe de façon inaudible. Jason profita de sa nouvelle liberté pour accourir auprès de la brune.

Ses petites mains d'enfant se posèrent sur les genoux de la jeune fille recouverts de la couverture. Il s'assura avec un sérieux adorable que sa cousine était bien au chaud avant de lui adresser un merveilleux sourire.

« J'ai été malade avant aussi, se mit-il à raconter et Hermione remarqua que son oncle grognait d'avantage maintenant, même que Maman a appelé le médecin. Mais maintenant ça va mieux et toi aussi ça ira mieux. Je m'occupe de toi !

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Papa est en colère... »

Le petit bonhomme venait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler discrètement à l'oreille. Hermione, malgré sa fatigue et le mal de tête, se tint attentive comme si le secret qu'elle allait entendre était une chose très importante. Du moins pour elle car à en voir le minois de Jason, sa confidence valait tout l'or du monde moldu.

« Il s'est fait attaquer par un gros oiseau hier soir. Mamie a dit c'était un hibou », affirma-t-il en opinant gravement.

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Un hibou ? », répéta-t-elle sans doute un peu trop fort.

Son oncle se tourna vers elle, mauvais.

« Oui, un hibou. Ce stupide volatile m'a foncé dessus quand j'ai sortit les poubelles, cracha-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Est-ce qu'il a laissé quelque chose ? »

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre, se giflant mentalement pour sa bévue.

« Laissé ? Que veux-tu qu'il laisse ?, se moqua Andrew en levant les yeux au ciel. On parle d'un hibou Hermione, pas d'un pigeon voyageur. M'enfin... Mamie t'a dit pour l'appel ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Son oncle paraissait plus en colère encore.

« Une amie à toi a téléphoné avant-hier. Elle a raccroché quand je lui ai dit que tu étais dans ta chambre, rajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner. D'une politesse rare, ironisa-t-il ensuite.

-Elle a dit qui c'était ?, interrogea sa nièce qui préféra ignorer la remarque.

-Non, par contre elle a demandé cette adresse. Quelqu'un derrière elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de planage ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était insupportable. Je suppose qu'elle était de ton école ? »

Hermione acquiesça pensivement. Il n'y avait qu'une fille dans son entourage qui pouvait l'appeler ici et se montrer « impolie » au regard des moldus : Ginny. En revanche pourquoi parler de transplange ? Les Weasley comptaient-ils venir la chercher ici avant de prendre le train ? Du moment qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la poudre de cheminette... Elle doutait fortement qu'Andrew se remettrait d'une telle visite, encore moins sa grand-mère.

« Mimione ? »

La jeune fille s'en retourna à Jason. Le petit garçon scrutait ses pieds, songeur.

« Tu as beaucoup d'amis là-bas ?

-Eh bien, quelques uns, répondit Hermione un peu étonnée.

-Ils sont importants pour toi ? »

Il se redressa, tristounet.

« Parce que Papa il dit souvent que tu viens pas nous voir parce que tu as plus important à faire que rester avec une famille comme nous. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était comme ça maintenant, sa famille la dénigrait par jalousie ou par simple constat. La petite Hermione qui amusait tant de monde et pouvait converser de n'importe quel sujet avec n'importe qui s'était muée en étrangère qui vivait à des milliers de miles de Bristol et des quartiers de son enfance. Elle rendait visite à ses parents le plus possible mais sa grand-mère et ses oncles et tantes n'avaient pas ce privilège. Et puis il y avait eut tant de problèmes ces trois dernières années dans le monde magique que Hermione n'avait pas pu se permettre de revenir ici. Non seulement elle devait aider Harry, les protéger Ron et lui de leurs propres imbécilités, mais aussi préserver sa famille et ses anciens amis moldus. Quand on saurait que Hermione Granger était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe, qui Voldemort viendrait-il voir ? Ses parents, sa famille.

La jeune fille sortit un bras de son amas de couverture et le tendit jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la joue ronde de son cousin.

L'oncle Andrew avait été son oncle préféré pendant des années. Il se moquait un peu d'elle, elle lui répliquait par des théories philosophiques ou des statistiques trouvées dans des livres et il vantait les mérites et l'intelligence de cette petite fille haute comme trois pommes. A présent il parlait d'elle comme on parlerait d'une personne dérangeante.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée vint briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Jason et Hermione sursautèrent tous deux avant de sourire et Andrew recommença à râler de plus bel contre ces individus sans bienséance qui frappaient à leur porte à toute heure de la journée.

« Drew ! La porte ! », lui hurla Edlyn de la cuisine.

Hermione faillit céder au fou-rire quand son oncle se leva en rouspétant de plus en plus.

Comme un adolescent en pleine crise, Andrew gagna le hall d'entrée en traînant des pieds, bougonnant contre la vieille pie qui lui servait de mère et faisait de lui son esclave. Hermione échangea un sourire de plus avec Jason et entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour monsieur ! Désolé de vous déranger mais je venais rendre visite à Hermione. Elle est ici ? »

Les yeux de Jason s'écarquillèrent quand il vit sa cousine se lever d'un bond, tituber et finir par filer en direction de la cuisine tant bien que mal. Hermione avait la nausée, la panique l'envahissait et elle présentait qu'elle devait fuir le plus vite possible.

« Ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, l'interrompit Edlyn dans sa fuite désespérée vers la porte menant au jardin.

-Je... Je... Il... », bégaya la jeune Gryffondor qui entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et des éclats de voix retentirent dans le hall.

La petite Emily suçait toujours son pouce. Elle regardait paisiblement son aînée faire de grands gestes, la fièvre troublant son regard et le rhume envahissant son nez en l'irritant. Edlyn délaissa la casserole de lait qu'elle faisait chauffer, inquiète.

« Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? »

Hermione devint livide et s'agita encore plus. Ils ne comprenaient pas, tous, que l'heure était grave ! Ils ne voyaient pas qu'il fallait fuir immédiatement ?

Dans le salon deux silhouettes se dessinèrent. La brune qui s'était retournée pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie se précipita derrière la table de la cuisine et s'agenouilla avant de filer se cacher dessous sans un mot d'explication à sa grand-mère qui resta abasourdie, louche en main. Cachée par une chaise et la nappe, Hermione reprit peu à peu son souffle et darda ses pupilles sur l'embrasure de la porte. De là elle voyait parfaitement son oncle que Jason avait rejoint et... et Fred.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? »

Perplexe, Andrew contemplait le fauteuil vide. Jason dirigea alors son petit doigt vers la cuisine, Hermione se recroquevilla en réprimant un gémissement apeuré.

Ainsi c'était ça l'appel de Ginny. Fred était derrière tout ça. Et il avait transplané ici, il l'avait retrouvée, il allait continuer à lui pourrir l'existence jusque dans sa famille. Pire, elle ne pourrait pas rester planquée là toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Elle était toujours malade... Et si jamais il utilisait la magie ? Si jamais il lui prenait l'idée de transplaner à partir du salon directement ? Le ministère de la magie devrait intervenir et Arthur Weasley aurait peut-être des ennuis ! Non. Non. Fred n'était pas si bête. Hermione tenta de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait alors qu'elle sentait son nez couler pathétiquement.

Manquait plus que ça.

« Maman ! »

Toujours stupéfaite, Edlyn mit un certain temps avant de réagir à l'appel. Andrew et Fred étaient presque arrivés à la porte quand elle sortit de sa surprise.

« Oh, un invité ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton exagérément jovial.

Hermione comprit que sa grand-mère avait deviné que ce nouveau venu y était pour beaucoup dans le comportement de sa descendance. Avait-elle deviné le pourquoi de la chose ? Sûrement pas, au moins éviterait-elle de trahir sa petite-fille.

« Oui, il est venu voir Hermione, expliqua platement Andrew en haussant un sourcil, Mais la gamine a disparu. »

A cet instant précis Emily Granger, habituellement muette comme une tombe, sortit son pouce de sa petite bouche, s'avança jusqu'à la table, s'accroupit et fixa de deux grands yeux ébahis sa cousine habilement dissimulée. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle articula quelques mots sans émettre le moindre son, suppliant la petite fille de ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

« 'Ione ! »

Les épaules de la jeune sorcière s'affaissèrent. Pour une fois que sa cousine arrivait à prononcer un mot en sa présence...

**.**

**.**

**.**

A son souvenir il n'y avait jamais eut de situations aussi étranges à l'intérieur de cette maison. Même pas le soir où Oncle Jack s'était travestit pour danser sur du Village People.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes dans la même école ? »

Sourire rayonnant -et moqueur- aux lèvres, Fred dirigea son regard sur l'oncle de Hermione. Cette dernière, assise à côté du rouquin sur ordre de sa grand-mère, serrait les poings en réprimant son envie de meurtre. Elle avait eut le droit à la totale. D'abord sa cousine qui la trahissait, elle qui essayait de sauver les apparences en se sortant de sous la table au plus vite -se forçant à féliciter Emily de l'avoir trouvée et à dire que c'était à elle de compter maintenant-, Fred qui éclatait de son rire si envoutant et reconnaissable, fondait sur elle en deux pas rapides et l'embrassait à pleine bouche devant les yeux pétrifiés de son oncle et de sa grand-mère.

« En fait plus maintenant, je tiens une petite boutique, déclara Fred joyeusement.

-Une boutique ? Mais tu as quel âge mon garçon ? », s'étonna l'oncle Andrew.

Quand Fred leur dirait qu'il possédait une boutique de farces et attrapes... Hermione gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Sa grand-mère qui observait consciencieusement le jeune homme lui fit passer son bol de chocolat et un comprimé.

« J'ai dix-huit ans. Enfin, dix-neuf bientôt. »

Hermione oublia de retenir un petit rire moqueur en voyant le frère de Ginny faire le paon.

« Bientôt, bientôt, encore quatre mois quand même, pouffa-t-elle.

-Au moins ça me laisse un an de plus que toi quoiqu'il arrive, répliqua Fred toujours aussi guilleret.

-Oui mais pour ce qui est du mental...

-Ah, j'oubliais que tu avais l'esprit d'une femme de quarante ans.

-Et toi celui d'un gosse de dix ans. »

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue, croisa les bras sur la table et soutint son regard, mutin. Hermione soupira en détournant les yeux. Pas besoin d'afficher sa mauvaise mine plus longtemps.

«Je pourrais être vexé si tu arrivais à parler comme il faut, fit remarquer Fred, mais en fait tu me fais tellement penser au professeur Flitwick que j'arrive pas à me concentrer. La taille en moins évidemment. Et le nez plus rouge... La voix plus grave aussi, mais sinon...

-Oh tais-toi !, siffla Hermione en lui tournant définitivement le dos. Je suis malade à cause de toi je te rappelles. »

Jason et Emily, affairés à déguster une part de gâteau, fixaient les deux jeunes gens dont leur cousine avec le plus grand intérêt. Andrew, lui, paraissait avoir subit un immense choc comme en témoignait sa mâchoire grande ouverte. Il n'y avait qu'Edlyn pour sourire légèrement.

Fred tendit la main par-dessus l'épaule de son ancienne camarade qui continuait de lui montrer son dos. Hermione regarda du coin de l'œil les doigts du jeune homme.

« Je m'excuse, soupira-t-il, je te promets de ne plus t'amener dehors comme ça. »

La brune accepta d'osciller sur sa chaise, Fred agita sa main comme s'il attendait qu'elle la lui serre pour signer la paix entre eux. Hermione fronça ses sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, persiffla-t-elle.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre encore ?

-Quand tu es parti tu as embarqué ma couette ! C'est Ginny qui m'a recouverte le matin. »

Fred leva la tête, pensif. A vrai dire la nuit où il était allé rejoindre la brune il ne se souvenait même plus être partit. Pourtant il se rappelait que son frère avait ordonné qu'il revienne dans sa chambre avant le lever du jour au risque que leur mère ne le fusille sur place en le voyant dans un lit féminin -celui de Hermione qui plus était. Vers les cinq heures du matin il s'était donc réveillé grâce à George venu le chercher et... Et effectivement il avait transplané directement du lit en emportant la couverture.

« Tu étais déjà malade de toute façon », finit-il par faire remarquer.

Hermione rejeta la main qu'il lui tendait toujours d'un geste blasé.

Andrew s'éclaircit la gorge assez bruyamment et les deux jeunes sorciers se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait agit comme si Fred et elle avaient été seuls dans la pièce. Le jeune homme en revanche ne paraissait pas plus affecté que ça. Edlyn plissa ses yeux mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Vous tenez une boutique ou vous en dirigez la firme ? », reprit l'oncle de Hermione qui préféra ignorer ce que sous-entendait « Tu as embarqué ma couette ».

Fred ne comprit pas le sens de la question.

« Je la tiens, et je dirige la firme avec mon frère. Seulement ce n'est pas vraiment une firme. Nous n'avons qu'une seule boutique et nous comptons nous en tenir là, précisa-t-il avant d'ajouter: Ou bien peut-être que nous achèterons un prochain local.

-Surprenant, laissa échapper Andrew, Mais vous êtes anglais ? »

Le rouquin opina.

« Un problème d'héritage je suppose ? », insista son oncle et Hermione commença à manquer d'oxygène.

Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose de sa famille à ses amis. Si elle avait eut le temps de glisser un « Y savent pas pour la magie » avant qu'Edlyn ne les fassent s'asseoir à table, Fred ne savait toutefois pas ce qu'ils étaient sensés _être_. A savoir une certaine élite britannique étudiant à l'étranger, dans un pensionnat de renommée internationale. Encore une idée lumineuse de son père qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux sous prétexte que son frère l'énervait au moment il comptait expliquer que sa fille unique allait entrer dans un pensionnat loin de Bristol.

« Héritage ? », tiqua Fred qui risqua un regard vers Hermione.

La brune se mordillait frénétiquement l'ongle du pouce, fiévreuse. Andrew se pencha, intéressé.

« A moins que vous n'ayez été un boursier vous aussi ?

-Boursier ?, répéta le rouquin piqué de curiosité pour ce que pouvait être un « boursier » moldu.

-Fred n'était pas boursier, seulement il a prit son indépendance plus tôt et il avait ses propres projets depuis le début de sa scolarité », éclata Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle éternua de suite après et Edlyn lui tendit un mouchoir sans quitter Fred des yeux. Le rouquin continuait à sourire cependant la meilleure amie de son frère voyait l'étincelle d'incrédulité qui brillait dans ses yeux et son envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne craque à son tour et pose toute sorte de questions qui paraîtraient loufoques pour des oreilles moldues.

« Et vos parents n'ont rien dit ? C'est quelle sorte de boutique que vous tenez là ? »

Fred commençait à s'impatienter. Lui était venu pour voir Hermione, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, lui donner quelque chose et discuter un peu avant de repartir. Désormais il se trouvait au centre de l'attention et même si ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire il n'en connaissait pas assez sur les moldus pour être sûr de ne pas faire de gaffe. Et puis il y avait ce ton qu'avait l'oncle de Hermione pour parler de leur _école_, un ton qu'il n'appréciait pas. Lorsque ce type regardait sa nièce, Fred ne voyait que du mépris ou de l'envie.

Percy avait eut le même regard avant de trahir sa famille alors que celle-ci était au centre de la conviction d'un monde plus sûr et aimant pour les Weasley. Il comprenait mieux le propre comportement coincé de Hermione si elle avait vécu onze ans avec ce moldu là.

« Une boutique de tabac du monde entier. Surtout des cigares rares cubains. On vend un peu d'alcool aussi, et pendant les fêtes on s'est arrangé pour avoir un étalage de caviar », assura-t-il en se remémorant ce qu'avait raconté son père à propos de la mode alimentaire des moldus riches.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Se pouvait-il que Fred ait compris les pensées de son oncle ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait seulement assimilé que son oncle le croyait riche héritier d'un ponte de l'industrie ? Elle l'observa discrètement et se calma. Non. Fred n'avait rien compris. Mais Fred n'appréciait pas Andrew, alors Fred jouait et se moquait... Pourtant Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver ça déplorable.

« Tu as fini ton petit interrogatoire ? »

Tous avisèrent Edlyn qui s'était levée, menaçante.

« Va donc t'occuper de tes enfants, je voudrais parler un peu à Fred et Hermione », ordonna la petite vieille et Andrew se renfrogna avant d'obéir.

Jason délaissa à contrecœur sa cousine qu'il embrassa jalousement sur la joue en mitraillant Fred de ses yeux noirs -Fred tira de nouveau la langue alors que Hermione lui donnait un coup de pied sous la table- et Andrew prit Emily dans ses bras. Tous trois quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus et Edlyn se mit à chantonner en allant refermer la porte derrière eux. Hermione se raidit imperceptiblement. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais été menaçante pourtant elle pressentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Effectivement Edlyn se rassit à sa place et recommença à fixer Fred d'un air doux. Le jeune homme répondit sans ciller.

« En réalité, quel genre de boutique tenez-vous ? »

Si la question et la perspicacité de sa grand-mère surprirent Hermione, au contraire elles ne firent qu'amuser d'avantage Fred qui se rapprocha de la table en arborant une expression de connivence.

« Farces et attrapes, avoua-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

-Et ça vous prend souvent ces effusions quand vous rendez visite à votre petite-amie ?

-Ah ça -il ne tilta même pas aux derniers mots et coula un regard innocent à Hermione rouge de honte- j'en avais envie et j'en profite, d'ici quelques temps elle retournera à Poudl-aïe ! »

La brune venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude. Elle évita les yeux de sa grand-mère et se racla la gorge. Au moins, Fred avait compris le message. Ses parents et elle n'avaient jamais donné le nom du pensionnat où elle était sensée étudier. S'ils le faisaient, Andrew ou même Edlyn seraient bien capable d'aller se renseigner et grillerait ainsi la couverture de la brune.

« Je disais, reprit ce dernier en se massant les côtes, J'en profite puisqu'après je ne la reverrai pas avant un petit moment quand elle aura repris les cours.

-C'est bien, il faut profiter, concéda Edlyn en feignant de ne pas voir sa petite-fille se crisper à l'idée de devoir bientôt se séparer du jeune homme. Du thé ? »

Le fils de Molly et Arthur accepta volontiers et analysa la pièce en profondeur. Il y avait plusieurs objets étranges dont il ignorait le mode d'emploi et le but de l'utilisation. Si George avait été là ils auraient tout embarqué discrètement pour tout démonter, ensorceler ou copier. Le jeune homme adressa un sourire brillant à Hermione. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui soutirer quelques informations et même l'amener à vandaliser la maison. Après tout sa grand-mère et son oncle -qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter- ne devaient pas avoir besoin de _tout _dans cette baraque.

Hermione se retint de rire. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard intéressé de Fred comme dans un livre ouvert et elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser. Edlyn coupa leur échange visuel, déposant une tasse sous le nez de son invité.

« Merci, pépia ce dernier.

-Vous m'intriguez Fred, affirma alors la vieille dame et le sourire du rouquin se fit plus malin.

-C'est ce qui fait mon caractère, l'intrigue.

-Vous êtes plus âgé que ma petite-fille... »

Petite-fille qui se sentie soudain exclue de la conversation, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« … donc deviez être dans une classe supérieure. »

S'il y avait une question sous l'affirmation, Fred fut le seul à la cerner alors que Hermione sourcillait en peinant à comprendre, sa tête dodelinant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Un autre cachet ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Hermione est la meilleure amie de mon petit-frère, ils sont dans la même année. Ça m'a permit de faire sa connaissance », répondit le jeune homme en toute honnêteté.

La brune se remémora alors sa rencontre avec les infernaux mais néanmoins géniaux jumeaux Weasley, peu après la cérémonie de répartition qui avait scellé son appartenance à Gryffondor. Fred et George, alors âgés de treize ans, ricanaient et se moquaient de leur frère cadet à trois places d'elle et elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir qu'ils montraient Ron du doigt, le petit rouquin qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Par la suite, elle ne savait plus trop comment elle en était arrivée à les fréquenter de plus en plus souvent. Sûrement parce que les Weasley étaient une famille unie et qu'au-delà des moqueries il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Fred, ou même Percy à l'époque, ne vienne demander à Ron s'il allait bien tout en adressant quelques mots à Harry et Hermione.

Et puis il y avait eut l'arrivée de Ginny, l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets qui les avait tous encore plus rapprochés. Quand Hermione se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, quels qu'ils fussent, elle y voyait toujours les jumeaux dans un recoin d'une pièce ou d'un couloir. Quand elle parlait à Harry et Ron ils n'étaient jamais bien loin, lorsqu'elle s'asseyait près de Ginny, ils étaient tout près.

Peut-être que si les Weasley n'étaient pas aussi proches elle aurait pu éviter de tomber amoureuse de Fred... Hermione s'affaissa sur sa chaise, accablée. Au fond, si, si elle regrettait de l'aimer. Ou plutôt elle regrettait les circonstances qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait. Aimer un Weasley n'était jamais bien facile -la preuve pour Harry avec Ginny- mais quand en plus ce Weasley ne croyait pas aux sentiments plus forts que l'amour pour une famille ou des amis, ça relevait de la mission suicide. Elle finirait par se tuer si Fred continuait de jouer avec elle comme ça.

« Hermione ne nous parle pas de sa vie à l'école, je n'avais même pas connaissance qu'elle avait un meilleur ami, fit remarquer Edlyn et la brune se redressa, mal à l'aise.

-En fait elle en a deux !, raconta Fred facétieusement, Et je suis moi-même surpris qu'elle ait pu être aussi amie avec mon frère. Pour ainsi dire, Ron est un imbécile.

-Il prend exemple sur toi, intervint Hermione qui n'appréciait plus du tout d'être reléguée au rôle de sujet sans pouvoir avoir son mot à dire.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

Et voilà. Encore une fois il lui rabattait le clapet avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Hermione fit mine de bouder à nouveau. Edlyn les observa tour à tour, songeuse.

« Maintenant que vous êtes revenu en Angleterre, ça doit être difficile pour vous. »

Hermione tira mentalement la sonnette d'alarme. Fred haussa un sourcil.

« Difficile ?

-Oui, Edlyn le contempla avec inquisition, Vu le nombre de miles qu'il y a entre l'école et l'Angleterre... Après tout vous ne vous verrez que pour les vacances. »

Fred faillit répliquer qu'il y avait certains week-end au cours desquels Hermione pouvait sortir et qu'après tout il pouvait transplaner à tout moment mais se réprima à temps. A ce qu'il comprenait, Hermione était sensée étudier à l'étranger. Génial, il ne parlait qu'anglais... Ah, grâce à Fleur il avait appris quelques mots de français - « Bonjour, je suis Fred ! » et « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? » - et puis George et lui s'étaient mis au japonais mais Hermione ne devait certainement pas avoir poussé le boursouflet jusqu'à dire qu'elle était inscrite dans un pensionnat à Tokyo.

« Ma famille, commença-t-il en choisissant scrupuleusement ses mots, est en bon terme avec le directeur de l'école. Du coup je retourne parfois à Pou... là-bas. »

Edlyn ratifia cette réponse d'un signe de tête puis soupira. Elle se tourna cette fois vers Hermione qui n'en menait pas large, souffrant d'un stress important que même en période d'examens elle ne ressentait pas.

« J'espère que tes parents sont au courant pour vous deux, parce qu'Andrew va s'empresser d'annoncer à toute la famille que tu es fiancée à un grand héritier. »

Fred s'étrangla avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, Hermione blanchit aussi vite que la lumière.

« Je ne suis pas fiancée avec lui ! », s'écria-t-elle vivement.

Sa grand-mère balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de la main aérien.

« Moi je le sais, pour ce qui est de ton imbécile d'oncle c'est une autre histoire. Voyez-vous, mon fils doit être du même genre que votre frère », rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Fred.

**.**

**.**

Lorsque Hermione pu enfin sortir de la cuisine en compagnie du rouquin elle remarqua qu'Andrew n'était plus dans la maison. Jason grimaça un vague « papa est partit faire des courses » avant de venir se suspendre à son bras non sans adresser un nouveau regard venimeux à Fred. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire, amusé de voir qu'un petit garçon haut comme six gnomes puisse faire de lui un rival. Juste pour l'embêter il s'empara d'ailleurs de la main de Hermione et l'attira contre lui en éjectant le pauvre Jason sur le canapé d'un petit geste de la jambe.

Dix minutes plus tard le bambin s'occupait de sa petite-sœur en lançant des œillades meurtrières à l'envahisseur et Hermione essayait de se calmer alors que Fred fouillait une à une les poches de son pantalon.

« Ah, voilà. »

La brune lui accorda un coup d'œil avant de renifler de façon tellement peu élégante qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas mourir de honte.

Fred lui tendit d'abord un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide rouge écarlate. Hermione l'avisa avec suspicion. Le garçon n'avait quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour lui montrer sa nouvelle invention ?

« C'est de Maman », indiqua-t-il par la suite en constatant qu'elle répugnait à récupérer ce qu'il lui donnait.

Il s'assura que les cousins de sa compagne de jeu étaient trop loin pour l'entendre et que la grand-mère était toujours dans la cuisine avant d'ajouter :

« Même si tu ne la prends pas, Maman dit qu'elle se sentirait plus rassurée de savoir que tu as un peu de potion avec toi au cas où. D'ailleurs vu ton état je te conseillerai d'en prendre.

-On verra », éluda Hermione qui glissa la fiole dans sa manche, touchée par l'attention de Molly.

Elle se promit toutefois d'en boire une gorgée dès le soir venu si elle ne se sentait pas mieux d'ici là. Fred lui tendit alors son autre main, tête penchée sur le côté, adorable, mignon, peut-être même un peu sexy, séduisant, charmeur, et toute sorte d'autres adjectifs que la brune ne put s'empêcher de penser.

Les jumeaux s'étaient toujours distingués des autres garçons Weasley par leur aura attractive. Bill et Charlie étaient plutôt beaux garçons, Percy se montrait moins charmeur mais pas laid non plus et Ron était mignon quand il râlait. Mais les jumeaux c'était autre chose. En leur présence on avait envie de plaire, de jouer avec eux -sans quoi elle n'aurait certainement pas accepté la proposition de Fred-. On voulait être la cible de leurs farces tant qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes, rire en même temps qu'eux ou encore se faire charmer. Contrairement aux autres on ressentait le _besoin_ d'aller vers eux alors qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus beaux ni les plus populaires élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione s'arracha de ces pensées à contrecœur et haussa un sourcil. Fred retourna alors sa paume vers le ciel et ses doigts s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant voir une boite rectangulaire.

« Tiens, lui intima-t-il et la jeune fille s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle tout de même avec méfiance.

-La nouvelle invention du magasin. Enfin, le prototype. »

Ce qui ne la rassurait pas d'avantage. Fred éclata de rire en la voyant si prudente.

« Rien ne va te sauter à la figure et tu crois vraiment que je te donnerai quelque chose de dangereux ou de trop _magique_ en présence de moldus ? »

Il désigna Jason qui avait relevé la tête en entendant le rire du jeune homme. Hermione acquiesça, sourcils froncés. Fred était une tête brûlée mais pas au point de vouloir faire face au ministère de la magie en cas de déraillement. Elle ouvrit donc la boite avec moins de précaution et resta stupéfaite devant le petit engin à mi-chemin entre un de ces nouveaux téléphones portables moldus qu'on voyait à la télévision et un minuscule hibou ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Coquecigrue. La tête plumée cependant n'était pas vivante et restait figée.

Fred lui prit l'appareil des mains avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de l'observer plus en détails et, extrêmement fier, le brandit devant son nez.

« Ceci est le tout nouveau Coqtable !, déclara-t-il, pimpant.

-Le quoi ?, s'ahurit Hermione en resserrant la couverture sur son corps.

-Le Coqtable. Avec George on a travaillé des nuits dessus et toi et moi sommes les seuls détenteurs du prototype. On en est les testeurs en quelque sorte. »

Il lui refourra son invention dans les bras et Hermione effleura un clavier alphabétique sur le ventre du hibou en plastique.

« On s'est inspiré des félétones moldus.

-Téléphones, rectifia la brune machinalement.

-C'est la même chose. Donc ! A la place de ce que vous appelez récan...

-Écran.

-Tu comptes m'interrompre longtemps ? », s'arrêta-t-il en feignant d'être irrité.

Hermione haussa une épaule, taquine.

« A la place de ce vous appelez _écran_, articula Fred par la suite, on a ensorcelé le téléphone de façon à ce que quand tu aies fini de taper ton message et que tu l'aies envoyé, il apparaisse magiquement et directement sous le nez de ton destinataire. Comme ceci... »

Il sortit un autre Coqtable de sa poche, tapota quelques touches et Hermione sursauta lorsque le sien se mit à vibrer et qu'une toute petite enveloppe s'extirpa du bec du hibou venant de se réveiller. L'enveloppe, bien réelle à son grand étonnement, s'ouvrit dans les airs et un message s'afficha devant elle.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Prototype 2**_

_Fred est un génie !_

Hermione leva l'index et effleura le message qui s'évapora dans la seconde. Dans un autre sursaut elle s'assura que Jason et Emily ne regardaient pas dans cette direction puis s'en retourna à Fred. Elle savait déjà que George et lui étaient de purs génies malgré l'emploi de leur intelligence à des fins moins honorables mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de leur part.

« C'est plus rapide que de s'envoyer un hibou et quand on n'a pas de cheminée à disposition ou qu'on ne peut pas transplaner, c'est bien plus facile pour délivrer un message », poursuivit Fred qui rangea son Coqtable et continua à sourire.

La brune ne put que hocher la tête, estomaquée. Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à propos de jumeaux immatures et stupides ces six dernières années.

« Mais comme c'est notre première invention de ce genre, qui mêle technologie moldue et sortilèges magiques, on ne sait pas si le Coqtable peut être utilisé sur du long terme ou si on doit le considérer comme un jouet éphémère. C'est là que tu rentres en jeu ! »

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil, elle y répondit d'un sourire plus sincère que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu faire depuis qu'il était arrivé chez sa grand-mère.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir attendre trois heures avant que mon hibou revienne avec ta réponse alors le Coqtable peut s'avérer bien pratique. Et puis tu peux considérer ça comme un devoir. Si un détail te chiffonnes à propos de l'utilisation de ce téléphone magique ou si tu souhaites apporter une amélioration tu la notes quelque part et George et moi on en discutera. »

Son plaidoyer était parfait et bien mené. Hermione était même persuadée que les jumeaux avaient dû y travailler soigneusement avant de laisser Fred venir la voir. Elle était désormais ravie d'avoir affaire à une nouvelle expérience instructive loin des dangers et des menaces qui pesaient sur son monde d'adoption et encore plus enchantée d'avoir un nouveau moyen de communication qui lui permettrait de parler à Fred plus souvent. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec honte qu'elle pensa à ce second privilège.

Comment voulait-il qu'elle cesse de l'aimer si à chaque fois il revenait en souriant et en lui donnant l'opportunité de rester avec lui plus encore ? Ah oui, il ne pouvait pas vouloir qu'elle arrête de l'aimer puisqu'il ne le savait pas.

« Je t'ai mis le manuel d'utilisation dans la boite de messagerie, indiqua le jeune homme sans remarquer le trouble de la brune, et puis tu peux modifier plein de trucs. Enfin, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même... Je vais devoir rentrer ou George va me tuer. »

Le cœur de Hermione se souleva à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule dans cette famille alors que Fred allait pouvoir retrouver son jumeau et peut-être dîner au Terrier en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa mauvaise grippe toujours fut-il qu'une grosse larme dégoulina soudain sur la joue de la jeune fille et qu'elle n'eut guère le temps de l'essuyer avant que Fred ne la voit.

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Hermione tenta vainement de se débarrasser de cette goutte salée en ricanant nerveusement.

« Désolée, souffla-t-elle une fois le visage de nouveau sec.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Fred s'était rapproché d'elle discrètement, la brune secoua la tête en espérant qu'il ne la trouve pas plus faible et affligeante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De toute façon comment pourrait-il comprendre qu'elle puisse être triste et envieuse par rapport à lui ? Après tout elle était en famille elle aussi et c'était horrible de penser du mal des siens... Seulement Andrew n'était plus cet oncle qui la taquinait et Edlyn s'occupait d'avantage des petits que de sa petite-fille aînée. Ceci en plus de son sentiment de ne pas être à sa place... Mais Fred ne comprendrait pas.

Hermione inspira profondément, s'efforça de paraître impassible et agita le Coqtable sous leurs nez.

« Merci pour ça, je m'en servirai une fois revenue à Poudlard », élabora-t-elle d'un ton dégagé en omettant sciemment de répondre à la question du jeune homme.

Ce dernier parut dubitatif.

« 'Mione, tu peux t'en servir dès ce soir si tu veux, murmura-t-il, tu peux aussi me dire si quelque chose te tracasse. D'accord on joue mais je reste ton ami.

-Si tu veux m'aider, supprime donc ce contrat entre nous, railla-t-elle en se félicitant d'être si souriante dans un moment pareil.

-Ah ça jamais ! Et tu dois toujours larguer Finnigan à la rentrée, je compte sur toi. »

Hermione soupira mais n'objecta pas, c'était peine perdue avec un des jumeaux. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, son oncle devait être rentré. La jeune fille vit soudain Fred amorcer un mouvement pour se lever et son cœur fit une violente embardée.

Si cette fois Hermione parvint à retenir ses larmes, elle ne contrôla pas ses gestes. Son bras se leva vivement et sa petite main agrippa le pull du rouquin. Elle baissa la tête, penaude, ne souhaitant pas vraiment voir la réaction de Fred, et attendit en entendant des bruits de pas venir vers le salon. Fred s'était immobilisé et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à présent. Peut-être devrait-elle dire en riant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il fallait excuser son comportement ?

Fred hésita, partagé entre l'envie de prendre immédiatement Hermione contre lui et la laisser pleurer ou fuir d'ici le plus vite possible justement pour ne pas la voir pleurer. Il avait les mêmes sentiments quand il s'agissait de Ginny. Voir une fille pleurer l'insupportait, surtout lorsqu'il en était proche. Pourquoi 'Mione pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il était tellement impuissant que c'en était rageant. Fred devinait que cette situation n'était pas sans rapport avec la famille de la brune, il avait bien vu les tensions et la distance entre tout ce beau monde, et si le problème venait bien de là il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Il n'allait quand même pas transplaner immédiatement au Terrier avec Hermione sur une supposition et devant des moldus !

Le jeune homme observa les cheveux de la brune et grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua que deux gouttes salées venaient d'échouer sur la couverture dont elle s'était enroulée. S'il s'agissait de Ginny, il resterait. Alors il resta.

« Tu as jeté un coup d'œil à tes cadeaux de noël ? »

Hermione redressa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle lui fit comprendre que non dans un regard tout en sentant les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues. A travers cet épais rideau de pluie abondante elle eut tout le loisir de voir le rouquin se réinstaller tout contre elle, lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et sourire gaiement.

« Ron ne s'est pas foulé, pour changer. Celui de Ginny devrait te plaire et Harry s'est montré très original je trouve. Quant à George et moi, je te laisse l'heureuse surprise. En ce qui concerne Maman tu dois bien t'en douter. Tu sais que recevoir un pull tricoté de sa part c'est signer ton entrée définitive dans la famille Weasley ? Après tout Harry et toi, c'est comme si vous étiez de la fratrie. La porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

L'adolescente comprit qu'il avait en quelque sorte deviné le pourquoi de tant de pathétique et, touchée, enfouit son minois humide contre le torse du rouquin. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle se montrait ainsi vulnérable face à lui. Plus elle grandissait plus elle devenait expressive. Où était passée la forte et insupportable miss-je-sais-tout ?

« Si tu veux revenir à la maison... », reprit Fred et sa main caressa l'avant-bras de la jeune fille.

Andrew entra dans la pièce à cet instant et Fred l'avisa un court instant avant d'avoir un gigantesque sourire.

« Je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais vous emprunter Hermione pour la fin de ces vacances. Ma famille avait organisé une grande fête pour le nouvel an et j'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de 'Mione un peu plus longtemps ! »

Jason lâcha un feutre et Andew sourcilla, mécontent.

« Elle..., commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée d'Edlyn.

-Je suppose que Hermione sera beaucoup plus heureuse près de vous qu'ici !, déclara joyeusement la vieille dame.

-Mais...

-Drew, tu obliges Hermione à rester dans sa chambre, c'est comme si elle n'était même pas là. Et puis ce soir avec toute la famille qui va débarquer, Mimione risque de se sentir encore plus mal... Emily, ma puce, on ne dessine pas sur les murs de Mamie. »

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

**.**

Hou que c'est impoli de kidnapper une jeune fille sans défense ! XD

Oui, bon, Hermione n'est pas sans défense et malheureuse, mais à la place de sa grand-mère j'aurai pas voulu qu'on m'enlève ma petite-fille comme ça... M'enfin, comme vous l'aurez remarqué Edlyn est assez spéciale comme mamie ^^

Pour ce chapitre je me suis un peu lâchée, il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude et j'avais prévu de rallonger plus lentement :/ J'espère juste que ça ne vous a pas dérangé mais je tiens à souligner que les prochains chapitres feront sans doute cette taille en moyenne. Un chapitre donc concentré sur la vie moldue de Hermione. Si vous faites bien attention, vous constaterez que de « meilleure amie de mon frère » Hermione est passée à « partenaire de jeu » et à présent « personne assez importante pour que je la protège » dans le cœur de Fred xD On va ramer encore un petit peu et elle deviendra la « number two après Alicia » /o\ (En fait je ne plaisante qu'à moitié).

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ Happy New Year au Terrier; Une visite dans le lit de Fred; Retrouvailles avec Neville et Seamus; Fred pète une durite et correspondance via le Coqtable !

A bientôt les gens ^^


	11. L'arroseur arrosé

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bonjouuuur =D

Arf, je suis vraiment super heureuse d'avoir eut tous vos commentaires à propos du chapitre précédents (même s'ils m'ont mis une pression monstre concernant les deux passages mentionnés dans « Prochain chapitre » les plus prisés – à savoir la visite nocturne de Hermione à Fred et le pétage de cable de ce dernier). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^''

Sinon, je remercie **Laya**, **ChiiChoux**, qui m'ont commenté en anonymes =) Ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui lisent et me rajoutent en favoris, suivis, etc.

Bref, je vous laisse à Hermione u.u

**Petit rappel** : Fred est venu la récupérer chez sa grand-mère moldue.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 : L'arroseur arrosé**

_"Shiver" - Natalie Imbruglia_

**.**

**.**

Le petit engin vibra dans sa poche et Hermione sortit son Coqtable de sa poche, souriante.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hersmmjqe**_

_George a fait exploser un truc, on range et on arrive ! Fais patienter Maman._

_(Et le mode d'emploi comporte toute une partie sur la modification du « nom » de ton Coqtable. Non parce que personnellement, je ne connais aucune « Hersmmjqe »...)_

Elle soupira sous le regard attentif de Ginny, répondit vivement au message et s'en retourna à son déballage de cadeaux. Puisqu'elle avait appris aux membres de la famille Weasley qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de les ouvrir pendant sa convalescence moldue tous avaient tenu à ce qu'elle les ouvre devant eux le lendemain de son arrivée. Pour l'occasion Ron avait même ré-aménagé le sapin de noël et Mrs Weasley avait rajouté un cadeau. Comme jamais auparavant, Hermione se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait pu affirmer sans aucun scrupule qu'elle avait toujours grandit ici, au Terrier.

D'un autre côté, même si c'était malheureux à dire, il n'y avait que ses parents et sa grand-mère pour lui rappeler qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour lui prouver qu'elle était aimée dans sa famille biologique alors que dans sa famille d'adoption tous lui témoignaient tellement d'affection et de tendresse qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Alors, est-ce que ça te plait ? », s'angoissa Harry -le second fils adoptif de Molly- lorsque Hermione découvrit son présent.

La jeune fille sourit largement en caressant la reliure de cuir d'un petit carnet rouge et or, les couleurs de sa troisième maison comme elle se plaisait à le penser concernant Gryffondor. Son meilleur ami s'agenouilla près d'elle et eut un sourire désolé.

« C'est Ginny qui m'a appris un sort pour que le journal reste illisible pour toute autre personne que toi, maintenant peut-être qu'il ne marchera pas, je n'ai pas osé vérifier. Au pire tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Je trouvais que c'était mieux qu'un énième bouquin... Normalement la colle devrait bien tenir. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même », précisa-t-il devant son expression interrogative.

Hermione lui plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue, ravie. Ginny échangea un regard amusé avec Ron assis sur le canapé et tendit à son aînée le dernier cadeau. La brune, rouge d'un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu feindre, décacheta doucement la papier d'emballage et fit face à un joli collier en argent. Elle le déroula dans les airs, surprise, presque choquée de recevoir quelque chose d'une telle valeur.

« Wow », fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint d'ailleurs à prononcer.

Ginny émit un petit rire, s'avança et désigna le petit morceau d'argent pendu dans le vide. Hermione le rapprocha de ses yeux. C'était une petite plaque toute simple mais ce qui y était gravé lui amollissait le cœur et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Harry et Ron, d'un même mouvement, dégagèrent à leur tour deux colliers similaires de leurs nuques. Plus masculins peut-être.

« Maman a fait fondre trois bijoux de famille, soupira la cadette des Weasley, le regard envieux.

-Elle dit qu'elle se doute que Harry ne fera jamais rien sans nous et qu'il vaut mieux nous garder souder », se moqua Ron de son côté en admirant sa propre médaille.

Hermione joua un instant avec la sienne, heureuse. Ses doigts caressèrent les lettres inscrites, qui ondulaient magiquement. Ce n'étaient que leurs trois prénoms, agrémentés d'une plume, d'un petit balai et d'une pièce d'échec -le roi- , pourtant elle se promettait déjà de ne jamais s'en séparer.

« Ça me fait penser à ce que tu m'as dit Harry », s'exclama-t-elle soudain avant de s'interrompre.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas parler de ce que lui avait dit Harry avant son départ dans sa famille devant Ginny cependant maintenant qu'elle repensait aux révélations du brun l'intrigue se faisait plus forte et elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Son épisode « j'ai la grippe » était loin derrière elle -ou plutôt datait de la veille au soir quand Molly n'avait plus tenu et l'avait forcée à ingurgiter tout le contenu de sa fiole de potion- et elle pouvait réfléchir à tête reposée de tout ce que pourrait lui dire Harry. Et c'était important si ça concernait Voldemort.

Ginny remarqua l'échange de regards entre son frère et les deux autres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle pesta et se leva en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd. Depuis longtemps déjà Harry, Ron et Hermione formaient un trio au sein duquel elle n'avait pas sa place. Hermione se sentit désolée pour son amie, plus encore pour Harry qui observa le dos de Ginny d'un air embarrassé et triste.

« Redis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, imposa la brune avant que son ami ne commence à se morfondre.

-Mh. Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai surpris Rogue et Malefoy en train de discuter. Je voulais voir... je me baladais, rectifia Harry en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Ron ce qui laissa penser à Hermione que la vérité était du côté de Ginny. Et je suis tombé sur Malefoy qui semblait vraiment furieux. Rogue est apparut et lui a demandé de se calmer. Il lui a dit de lui faire confiance parce qu'il l'aiderait à accomplir sa tâche pour le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Ron croisa les bras sur son torse, pensif.

« On en a beaucoup parlé quand tu étais chez ta grand-mère, fit-il à la suite de Harry, et je commence à croire que quelque chose de grave va se dérouler moi aussi.

-Rogue fait partit de l'Ordre, rappela Hermione avec sagesse.

-Tu étais beaucoup moins de cet avis quand tu étais malade, bougonna Harry.

-Justement, j'étais malade. »

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, énervée contre le brun. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que quelque chose arrive et que ce quelque chose soit de la main du professeur Rogue ? Dumbledore avait une totale confiance en leur enseignant, pourquoi pas eux ? Les histoires entre James Potter et Severus Rogue ne les concernaient pas et Rogue ne faisait plus partit des mangemorts.

« Et si Drago avait reçu un ordre de Voldemort ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en frémissant, Hermione ne fit que s'énerver d'avantage tout en attachant son nouveau collier autour de son cou.

« Lucius est un mangemort, on le sait, mais rien ne prouve que Malefoy en fait partit lui aussi !, siffla-t-elle.

-Et qui nous prouve qu'il n'en fait pas partit ? », objecta Harry d'un ton plus ferme.

Un dialogue de sourds... Harry ne céderait pas à sa version, normal puisqu'elle était dramatique, et Hermione ne céderait pas non plus puisque sa version était nettement plus logique. Quant à Ron il allait râler, tergiverser sans trop savoir quel partit prendre et finir par s'allier à Hermione parce que sa version serait plus sécurisante. C'était comme ça depuis leur première année et ça ne changerait visiblement pas de si tôt.

Hermione s'empara d'un morceau de papier cadeau et le déchira silencieusement en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Bien, formulons l'hypothèse que Drago se soit fait mangemort par l'opération du Saint Esprit...

-Le saint quoi ?, interrompit Ron avec incrédulité.

-Rien, Harry comprendra. Donc, Drago est un mangemort et Voldemort lui a donné une mission pour cette année. »

Elle avait un rictus aux lèvres, prouvant qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Harry lutta contre l'envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle pouvait avoir tort des fois et patienta.

« Que penses-tu que Dumbledore ferait s'il savait qu'un des élèves de Serpentard, dont le directeur de maison est Rogue, compte préparer un mauvais coup ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son amie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron. Le rouquin sembla réellement se plier en quatre pour tenter d'obtenir la réponse que les deux autres avaient déjà. Finalement, irrité, il hasarda :

« Il enverrait Malefoy à Azkaban ?

-Non idiot, il demanderait à Rogue de surveiller Malefoy. Rogue qui, comme vous le savez très bien, est un espion capital pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore demanderait à Rogue de se rapprocher de Malefoy pour en savoir plus sur son plan et d'y participer, pour de faux, termina Hermione sur une note satisfaite.

-Peut-être mais... »

L'Élu, bien qu'il soit justement l'Élu, se tût face au visage peu avenant de la brune. Il rumina, se renfrogna et finit par la laisser penser ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione devinait qu'il en faudrait plus pour le convaincre mais se promit de le surveiller de près avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise comme il savait si bien les faire. Ils n'étaient plus de chétifs pré-adolescents de première année protégés sans le savoir par Dumbledore et une horde de professeurs, ils étaient assez adultes pour savoir qu'une seule bévue pouvait entraîner de bien plus lourdes conséquences que par le passé.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère Hermione interrogea Ron sur son nouveau rôle au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle prit soin d'ignorer le regard perçant et déçu de Harry tout en se retenant de rire lorsque leur rouquin préféré -ou presque si on escomptait Fred et Ginny- déclara qu'il était prêt pour une nouvelle victoire. Malgré la potion elle restait fatiguée et n'avait pas envie de se battre avec un de ses amis maintenant.

**.**

**.**

S'étant certainement cru amusants, George et Fred lui avaient offert un assortiment de sous-vêtements et bien que la première question que ce soit posée Hermione ait été « comment connaissent-ils mes mensurations ? » la jeune fille devait bien s'avouer maintenant que le joli soutien-gorge en dentelle noir et son string assortis étaient du plus bel effet. Est-ce qu'elle les mettrait ? Certainement pas. Mais c'était joli.

« 'Mione ? Tu viens manger ? »

Hermione se tourna d'un bond vers la porte de la chambre et acquiesça devant le sourire de Ron. D'un geste discret elle cacha le cadeau des jumeaux sous son lit, sortit de la pièce en compagnie de son ami et tous deux rejoignirent la famille Weasley réunie au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione essaya de paraître totalement neutre à la vue de deux nouveaux personnages à table, Fred et George avaient dû transplaner pendant les quelques minutes où elle était remontée ranger un peu ses affaires. Harry, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent à tour de rôle et la jeune fille s'énerva quelque peu de voir à quel point ses amis pouvaient être _discrets_. Sans surprise George lui adressa un clin d'œil qui voulait dire « Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé le cadeau, menteuse ! » ou « tu ne nous échapperas pas » et la brune s'installa entre Harry et Mr Weasley en feignant de ne pas voir les yeux de Fred posés sur elle.

Elle contempla la table recouverte d'une fine nappe argentée et un grand sourire s'empara d'elle quand elle remarqua tous les efforts de Molly pour faire de la pièce un peu désordonnée une salle conviviale et décorée en l'honneur du nouvel an qui s'annonçait. Mrs Weasley avait même ensorcelé les couverts pour qu'ils laissent apparaître des vœux. Sur son assiette Hermione pouvait lire « Je te souhaite du succès dans tout ce que tu entreprendras ». Elle caressa distraitement le bord de la nappe, heureuse d'être heureuse.

« Tout le monde est là ?, demanda Molly qui arrivait vers eux, portant une épaisse marmite.

-Oui », répondirent la majorité des personnes présentes et Hermione sourit à Harry.

Il devait certainement comprendre, lui plus que tout autre, le sentiment de joie qui l'envahissait quand elle pensait à ces petits moments de bonheur au Terrier.

« M'man ! »

Hermione se maudit de réagir au quart de tour au son de la voix de Fred. Fred qui remarqua bien l'attention de la brune et à qui George murmura quelque chose qui n'était pas pour plaire à ladite brune. A force de réactions comme celle-ci, Fred verrait ce que tout le monde avait déjà vu mais que tout le monde lui cachait. Y compris George visiblement, qui jeta à la jeune fille un regard indéfinissable. Mélange d'amusement, de désolation et même... de compassion ? Hermione secoua la tête pour s'ôter la pensée d'un George qui compatirait pour la pauvre andouille qu'elle était. Molly déposa le plat au centre de la table sous l'œil ravi de Ron.

« Je pense que je vais vraiment profiter de ma soirée », déclara le jeune homme que Hermione avait cessé de regarder pour sa propre survie.

Ce disant Fred désigna une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu et une autre de Champagne rapporté par Arthur au cours d'une escapade en territoire moldu -il semblait désormais prêt à apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait apprendre sur l'alcool moldu et Molly avait déjà dû lui confisquer trois bouteilles de téquila avant qu'il ne se saoule en voulant « savoir quel goût ça avait ». Mrs Weasley parut agacée, la perspective d'avoir un fils ivrogne ne lui plaisait pas.

« Par conséquent, on dort ici, termina George à la place de Fred et leur mère agita la main, nonchalante.

-C'est encore votre maison à ce que je sache », soupira-t-elle, fataliste.

Ginny pouffa et Fred s'empara du champagne. George et Arthur tendirent immédiatement leurs verres dans sa direction, ignorant le regard froid et désapprobateur de Molly sur eux. Hermione hésita un instant, leva la main et arrêta son geste quand Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Boire n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour la préservation de sa réputation. Elle inspira et posa son bras dans un geste naturel près de sa fourchette.

« Je peux en avoir aussi ?, tenta Ginny d'un petit air innocent.

-Non, tu es trop jeune.

-Mais c'est la fête !

-J'ai dit non. »

Cependant, dès que Molly se retourna pour aller chercher un autre mets, Fred servit un verre à Ginny sans qu'Arthur ne paraisse s'en rendre compte. Hermione soupira, désolée pour la pauvre Mrs Weasley qui avait toujours essayé d'éduquer ses enfants en les gardant dans le droit chemin, en vain. Bill avait été un Don Juan, Charlie fricotait avec des dragons -et en était fier-, les jumeaux étaient devenus les propriétaires d'une boutique de farces et attrapes, Ron avait appris à déjouer les règlements à force de fréquenter Harry -ou inversement- et Ginny pouvait s'avérer être une véritable garce sans quitter son expression angélique. Il n'y avait que Percy finalement, qui en fait leur avait tourné le dos. La mère de famille avait beau répété qu'elle voulait avant tout que ses enfants soient heureux Hermione voyait bien son regard parfois consterné comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu rater dans l'éducation de ses garçons -à ses yeux Ginny restait une petite fille pure et ingénue.

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu le lui interdire George se saisit soudain du verre de Hermione et le porta jusqu'au goulot de la bouteille de champagne tenue par Fred. Celui-ci le remplit à rabord, insensible à l'indignation qui se peignait, au fur et à mesure que le liquide pétillant montait dans le petit récipient, sur le visage de la brune. George lui rendit son bien, satisfait et moqueur. Hermione réfréna à grande peine son envie de meurtre.

« Harry ? », firent ensuite les deux sosies en même temps en plongeant leurs regards dans celui du brun.

Hermione et Ginny émirent un léger rire. Personne ne résistait aux jumeaux et Harry leur donna son verre à son tour, dépité. Ron ne tarda pas à brandir le sien et Fred le fit mariner un instant en lui déclarant qu'il était trop jeune lui aussi. Le tout à voix basse pour que Molly, revenant définitivement vers eux, ne l'entende pas.

« Merci, rumina le cadet des rouquins en récupérant son verre remplit parce que ses frères étaient dans leur jour de bonté.

-Mais de rien Ronnie, par contre si tu dois embrasser quelqu'un, je te conseille d'aller vers Harry, railla George avant de se tourner vers les deux amis de son petit-frère.

-Vous saviez que Ron a une légère tendance à embrasser tout le monde quand il boit ? », interrogea Fred à sa suite.

Harry hocha négativement du chef, les yeux étincelants. Hermione elle-même avait du mal à ne pas rire devant l'air offusqué de Ron qui rougissait, prouvant que ce que disait les jumeaux n'était pas faux. Molly leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tendrement à l'égard de son garçon.

« Je pense que Fish se souvient encore de son premier baiser, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faussement rêveuse et les oreilles de Ronald se teintèrent sans précédent.

-C'est le chien de Tante Muriel, glissa Ginny à Hermione par-dessus le plat de porridge.

-Arrêtez avec cette histoire, j'avais dix ans !, protesta Ron.

-Et tu avais voulu faire le grand en piquant le verre de whisky pur feu de Charlie », sembla se rappeler Arthur en intervenant à son tour.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire sous le « ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois » boudeur de leur ami. La brune oublia même son aversion momentanée pour George et but une gorgée d'alcool. Le champagne coula délicatement dans le fond de sa gorge, sa langue joua un instant avec les petites bulles et son sourire ne la quitta plus.

Au cours du repas elle sentit souvent le regard de Fred se reposer sur elle et essaya de feindre l'ignorance lorsqu'il parla de certaines nouvelles inventions qui les _amusaient_ beaucoup son frère et lui en appuyant bien sur l'avant-dernier mot. Ou bien peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées comme toujours, ça pouvait être ça aussi. Qu'importait de toute manière que Fred, sous l'effet de l'alcool, devienne encore plus bavard si c'était possible et ne laisse paraître un certain lien ou jeu entre eux deux. Hermione continuait de rire, de converser de choses et d'autres avec Harry ou Mr Weasley, de boire sans remarquer que Fred remplissait chaque fois son verre dans son dos, et finalement elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. Le cas de Ron, de Harry, George et aussi Ginny et leurs parents.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour pu rire du fait que la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

« Tu te souviens ?, gloussa Molly en tapotant l'épaule de son mari pour avoir son attention.

-Quand Frank a appris la naissance de Neville ?

-Oui ! »

Discrètement Fred profita de l'exaltation de ses parents pour faire venir sur la table une troisième bouteille de whisky. George resservit tous les verres sur la table, s'esclaffant lorsqu'il en renversa quelques gouttes dans l'assiette de Ginny à présent vide. Ron se leva brusquement, tituba et dû se retenir au dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas partir en arrière, Hermione glissa contre Harry, hilare. Ah vraiment... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien.

« Hey ! Il est presque minuit ! Plus qu'une minute !», hurla George qui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule.

Molly et Arthur sursautèrent et avisèrent l'heure tout comme la plupart de leurs enfants -adoptifs ou biologiques. Ginny applaudit sans raison, Hermione éclata d'un nouveau rire sonore et Harry se mit à compter les battements d'avancée de la petite trotteuse. Fred termina son verre, aida Ron à se rasseoir et sourit largement avant de se mettre à compter comme la majorité des convives.

« Ah, plus que dix secondes, constata Hermione avant de se faire couper par la voix tonitruante des jumeaux.

-Dix ! Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six !

-Vous allez trop vite, protesta Ginny qui avait vraisemblablement un peu de mal à suivre le mouvement.

-Quatre ! C'est quatre, brailla Ron.

-Trois ! Deux ! Un ! »

Un brouhaha sans fin détonna violemment aux oreilles de la seule fille brune du lot lorsque tous se souhaitèrent une bonne année alcoolisée. Molly s'étant levée pour embrasser tous ses enfants un à un -évitant ainsi à Ron de devoir se remettre debout- Hermione décida qu'elle devait aussi faire le tour de la table et prit appui sur l'épaule de Harry pour se mettre sur pied. Sitôt ceci fait elle embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue qui grommela un vague « tous mes vœux » et passa à Mr Weasley. Elle prit soin de remercier à nouveau Molly une fois qu'elle se retrouva face à l'adulte pour son collier et George bondit pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle s'approcha de lui. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, vacillant lui-même.

« Arrête !, piaffa la jeune fille en voyant le décor de la pièce tourner dangereusement.

-A moi », réclama une voix qu'elle reconnue sans mal et George détacha son étreinte pour laisser place à son sosie.

Fred, était-ce une impression ?, avait l'air moins ivre que les autres. Ses bras encerclèrent la taille de l'adolescente et il la serra contre lui d'une pression forte. Hermione tournait le dos aux autres et personne ne pourrait rien voir. N'ayant même plus l'occasion de constater son audace tant elle avait bu -elle gloussa rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle, Hermione Granger, ait pu se laisser aller à l'alcool-, la brune fit courir ses mains sur le torse du rouquin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Si le jeune homme parut surpris un quart de secondes il profita aisément de l'instant une fois sûr que sa famille et Harry étaient trop occupés à se parler et rire pour les voir.

Ses bras resserrèrent leur prise sur les hanches de Hermione et il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à les conduire tous deux jusqu'au pied des escaliers et donc définitivement hors de vue des Weasley et d'un de leurs invités. La bouche fine de la jeune fille se décolla pour laisser échapper un soupir et elle recommença à embrasser Fred avant de glisser ses lèvres contre la mâchoire du jeune homme, descendre dans son cou et rester là, s'enivrant d'avantage en quelques minutes des soupirs du garçon que des verres de whisky en trois heures.

Vu le nombre de ses conquêtes, Hermione n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir susciter du désir chez quelqu'un. Encore moins chez Fred qui la considérait comme son jouet. Elle lui devait un suçon, ne se fit pas prier pour le lui rendre. Le voir soudain à sa merci avait quelque chose de grisant et de plaisant. Il ne l'aimait pas, on était d'accord, il aimait Alicia, cool... mais elle avait des armes elle aussi. Elle pourrait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait rien qu'en titillant la peau fine de son cou ou encore en se montrant plus audacieuse. Éclair de lumière dans le nuage brumeux de l'alcool, Hermione se rendit compte que Fred Weasley était loin d'être invulnérable alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer convenablement.

« 'Mione, souffla justement ce dernier en l'attirant contre lui le plus possible, Hermione on doit y retourner. »

La brune arracha ses lèvres et sa langue de la nuque masculine, se redressa en souriant et se dégagea de son étau, taquine. Elle repartit en direction de la table en sautillant presque. Fred inhala une profonde gorgée d'oxygène, passa sa main là où Hermione l'embrassait une seconde plus tôt et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Collé au mur il attendit un peu que la vague de désir qui l'avait consumé quand elle s'était approchée de lui s'évapore et rejoignit sa famille en ignorant le regard mi-amusé mi-irrité de Ginny qui avait été la seule à remarquer la courte disparition de ses deux aînés.

Fred se rassit à table, près de son frère qui lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris. On ne cachait rien à George quand on était son jumeau. Ils connaissaient leurs expressions par cœur, George ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le désir qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de son frère n'était pas né subitement. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui parlait avec Harry, contempla Fred en train de se masser la nuque et vit finalement la petite marque rouge dans ladite nuque. Un sourire moqueur ourla ses lèvres avant que Fred ne lui donne un petit coup de coude. Pas la peine de faire une réflexion, surtout devant leurs parents.

**.**

**.**

Ginny bailla longuement, Molly la surprit et claqua brutalement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« Bien, tout le monde au lit ! Et sans discussion, rajouta-t-elle devant le murmure de contestation qui s'était élevé à cette annonce. Hermione, tu peux rester cinq minutes ? »

La jeune fille, qui somnolait contre Ron sur le canapé, se redressa tant bien que mal et acquiesça. Harry vint soulever leur ami qui dormait dès que Hermione se fut détachée de lui, à l'aide de George et Fred il le porta jusqu'aux escaliers et laissa aux jumeaux le soin d'aller coucher leur petit-frère. Des rires retentirent en compagnie d'un _Bong_ sonore et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en devinant que le duo infernal devait bien s'amuser. Ron se réveillerait sûrement avec des bleus et des bosses.

Ginny et Harry l'embrassèrent tous deux sur une joue avant de suivre la trace des jumeaux, la brune eut un sourire plus vivace en constatant que sa rouquine d'amie recommençait à regarder Harry bizarrement. Dès que Dean n'était plus dans les parages ou que Poudlard était loin, Hermione avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Ginny se comportait en parfaite célibataire devant Harry. Il faudrait juste un jour que le brun comprenne qu'elle n'attendait que lui pour s'épanouir.

Arthur agita sa baguette magique dans les airs, nettoyant la table sale et envoyant les couverts dans l'évier. Molly se frictionna l'avant-bras et s'approcha de Hermione avec un sourire tendre et maternel. Celui-là même qui rappelait à l'adolescente que sa mère n'était pas là pour la voir grandir et qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre elles à partir du jour où elle était entrée à Poudlard. L'amour familial inconditionnel était toujours là, Eleanor aimait sa fille plus que tout, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde elle ne pourrait jamais partager ses joies et ses peines car elles étaient toutes en lien avec la magie, et Eleanor était une femme formidable, mais moldue. Pour preuve elle n'avait pas compris l'engouement de sa fille le jour où elle avait eut sa baguette dans la main. Elle pressentait le danger quand sa fille évoquait Lord Voldemort mais à ses yeux il restait comme un personnage de dessin animé maléfique, quasiment _imaginaire_.

Voilà. Hermione vivait dans un monde magique imaginaire. Et y vivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ses enfants -si elle en avait un jour et par pitié que d'ici quelques temps son amour pour Fred commence à s'effriter pour qu'elle puisse en pondre avec un autre- vivraient dans ce monde-là et dans une cinquantaine d'année, lorsque ses parents mourraient, il n'y aurait plus rien qui la retiendrait dans le monde moldu. On parlerait de la famille Granger, une famille de sorciers. On oublierait Edlyn, Eleanor et tous les autres.

Hermione évita la dépression passagère en se noyant dans les yeux de Molly qui ne dû pas comprendre sa soudaine tristesse puisqu'elle haussa un sourcil inquiet. La brune la rassura en souriant gentiment.

« Je voulais juste te demander un petit service, indiqua Mrs Weasley et Hermione opina paisiblement. Pourrais-tu donner ça à un de tes camarades de la part de l'Ordre ? »

Désaoulant un tantinet, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux sans savoir si elle devait véritablement accepter de rendre ce _petit_ service ou s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Après tout ce temps passé au 12, square Grimmaurd et au cours duquel Molly n'avait cessé de vouloir évincer ses enfants, Harry et Hermione des affaires de l'Ordre du Phœnix, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à devoir accomplir une mission, même si au premier abord elle paraissait sans importance.

La mère de Ron soupira profondément, prouvant en quelque sorte qu'elle était toujours contre l'entrée de la nouvelle génération dans l'Ordre et que Hermione ne devait pas se réjouir si vite. Elle sortit une enveloppe cachetée de son tablier et obligea la brune à la prendre dans sa main.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de faire parvenir à Nott ce message de Dumbledore en-dehors des murs de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle et Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation choquée.

-Mais Nott est un mangemort ! Et il est à Azkaban ! »

Il avait fait partit de ceux qui s'étaient fait épinglés par le ministère lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du père de Théodore, horrible bonhomme au sourire pervers et meurtrier.

« Ne pose pas de question, ça concerne l'Ordre, trancha Molly d'une voix basse comme si elle craignait que des étages ses enfants puissent entendre quelque chose. Contente-toi de faire passer cette lettre à Théodore Nott le plus discrètement possible.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ne le fait-il pas lui-même ?, s'étonna à nouveau Hermione.

-Dumbledore est trop occupé et le directeur qui vient rendre une visite personnelle au fils d'un mangemort, c'est loin d'être discret. »

Parce qu'une Gryffondor qui glisse une enveloppe dans la main d'un Serpentard c'était discret peut-être ? Les Weasley avaient-ils un problème avec le terme « discrétion » ?

D'un regard Molly fit comprendre à la brune qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher, ou plutôt qu'elle le devait. Hermione tourna les talons en sentant l'alcool refaire surface dans son esprit -au moins pouvait-elle avoir des éclats de lucidité quand elle était ivre, c'était bon à savoir- et grimpa les marches lentement, la lettre dans sa main. Que pouvait-elle contenir ? La curiosité n'avait pas finit de la tourmenter. Entre Rogue et Drago que Harry voyaient discuter, les Nott qui faisaient une entrée fracassante dans leur vie, Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle constata âprement que Ginny était déjà en train de ronfler sur son lit, toujours habillée. Sur la pointe des pieds elle vint ranger l'enveloppe dans le fond de sa valise, s'empara d'un short et d'un pull propre et ressortit avec la ferme intention de se débarbouiller après cette longue journée. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin désormais et si ses calculs étaient bons d'ici deux jours elle serait à nouveau à Poudlard. Étrangement elle était à la fois très impatiente de retourner là-bas et absolument dépitée à l'idée de devoir parler à Théodore Nott en tête à tête. Oh bien sûr ce ne serait pas compliqué, le jeune homme au visage implacable passait autant de temps qu'elle dans la bibliothèque de Mrs Pince, mais même. Elle n'avait pas envie.

Elle voulait juste une bonne douche. Et Fred. Et le faire languir encore une fois.

Hermione se glissa sous le jet d'eau tiède en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Comment expliquer, alors qu'elle était plus pure que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison en cet instant, toutes ces pensées peu orthodoxes qui lui traversaient la tête quand elle repensait à l'élan d'envie qui l'avait pris en embrassant Fred ? L'alcool. Oui. L'alcool. L'amour aussi sûrement. Mais surtout l'alcool. Fantasmer en imaginant ; d'accord. Penser à mettre tous ses fantasmes à exécution immédiatement ; non, pas d'accord. Curieux paradoxe : fantasmer et ressentir comme un manque alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour provoquer ce dit manque. Quelque chose nous manquait quand on le connaissait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors la seule réponse possible à tous ces songes sans queue ni tête était l'alcool.

La jeune fille cessa de vouloir se noyer sous le pommeau de douche après une bonne vingtaine de minutes passées à essayer de réfréner ses foutues pulsions hormonales. Elle enfila péniblement son pull, gloussant en remarquant qu'elle essayait depuis un moment de glisser sa tête dans l'ouverture destinée à son bras droit et manqua perdre l'équilibre et se fracasser le crane contre le lavabo. Hermione croisa les doigts en espérant que personne ne l'entendrait et ne serait dérangé du bordel qu'elle faisait. Heureusement, aucun Weasley ne se montra quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain.

Puis brusquement, alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre fermée des jumeaux, Hermione ne put résister à la tentation. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, réprimant un rire stupide -après ça fini l'alcool, fini !- et appuya sur la poignée.

Dans la pénombre, elle distingua d'abord les deux lits dans chaque coin de la pièce. Parvenant à distinguer les deux propriétaires grâce au pull que George portait à table et à présent déposé à ses pieds, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas assuré et après avoir refermé derrière elle vers le matelas où Fred s'était allongé, aussi peu habillé que la dernière fois. Ses courtes mèches rousses s'éparpillaient sur son front, ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes et aucun son n'en sortait. Hermione vint s'agenouiller près de ce corps courtaud reposant par-dessus les couvertures et elle se demanda d'abord s'il n'avait pas froid ainsi. Puis elle se concentra sur le torse du rouquin qui s'élevait et se reposait au rythme de sa respiration douce. Et ses yeux statuèrent de la maigre pilosité du frère de son meilleur ami.

Elle suivit le fin duvet qui partait du nombril de Fred et disparaissait sous son caleçon pour finalement aboutir à l'objet de ses fantasmes précédents.

Hermione leva la main avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle la déposa sur le renflement du tissu et eut un petit sursaut quand une paume débarquée de nulle part l'empêcha d'appuyer sur la bosse manifeste.

Fred se redressa sur son lit à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, stupéfait de voir la brune ici. Il serra le poignet fin qu'il tenait dans sa main et exigea des explications dans un regard, incapable de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit -un peu ivre, un peu comateux, un peu choqué. Hermione déclara alors d'un ton très naturel la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« J'avais envie de m'amuser. »

Le mot « FUIS » s'imprima devant les yeux de la brune quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre. Elle ne le pouvait toutefois pas, Fred détenant toujours le bras qui l'avait trahie dans son exploration du corps masculin. Hermione remercia finalement Merlin en constatant que l'alcool était encore un peu présent dans ses veines, grâce à lui elle pouvait soutenir le regard ahurit d'un Fred qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps silencieux._ Normal_ songea la jeune fille. On ne parle pas de s'amuser à un Fred presque nu.

Déjà un sourire lubrique et mutin s'installait sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil au lit de son frère pour constater que George dormait à poings fermés avant de soulever Hermione de la seule force de son bras et la faire basculer au-dessus de lui. La brune se retrouva étendue contre le torse du rouquin, ses mains capturées d'un geste habile par son maître de jeu.

« Tu veux t'amuser ?, reprit-il dans un souffle qui balaya le front de Hermione et la fit rougir.

-Voulais », tenta de rectifier cette dernière d'une toute petite voix en sentant la situation lui échapper.

Fred afficha une mine boudeuse.

« Tu m'as réveillé pour jouer et maintenant tu ne veux plus ? »

Elle hésita, commença à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, et finit par opiner de haut en bas à son plus grand désarroi.

« Si, rajouta-t-elle inutilement sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses hormones.

-Par la barbe de Dumbledore... Sérieusement 'Mione, tu es sûrement la seconde fille au monde à pouvoir me surprendre de la sorte. »

Le cœur de la brune se rappela à sa douce mémoire en se serrant furtivement. Parlait-il d'Alicia ?

Et soudain ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau vivement et elle se mordit la lèvre avec force sans plus oser bouger ni même respirer. Fred recommença à sourire, en coin, et s'amusa de cette réaction dont il connaissait pertinemment l'origine. Hermione reprit son souffle quand elle risqua l'étouffement et en respirant sentit d'avantage l'érection du jeune homme contre sa hanche. Super, elle faisait quoi elle maintenant ? Harry déteignait sur elle, elle commençait à attirer les ennuis.

« George », bredouilla-t-elle après un long silence.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit et il haussa une épaule. Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle n'était pas prête à franchir une nouvelle étape de leur jeu, elle n'était pas prête à dépasser ses limites, pas après s'être imaginée des dizaines et des dizaines de scénarios concernant sa première fois idéale. Avec Fred, elle l'avouait, mais pas comme ça. Pas parce qu'elle avait un peu bu, qu'elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'était faite attrapée en train de le mâter délibérément.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme qui se redressa, lui piqua un baiser sur la joue, sur le nez puis sur les lèvres. Hermione se paralysa à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« Tu sens bon, fit-il doucement remarquer en la regardant.

-J'ai pris une douche, baragouina la brune en retour, se trouvant de plus en plus stupide.

-Sans moi ? »

Elle ne savait pas si ça avait été le but de Fred en tout cas Hermione se détendit un tantinet après cette question taquine. Lorsqu'il recommença à l'embrasser elle l'empêcha même de se détacher d'elle après un simple contact de leurs lèvres et lui mordilla la langue quand il consentit -ou plutôt se dépêcha- à approfondir leur étreinte.

Il libéra une de ses mains pour pouvoir poser la sienne dans la nuque de la jeune fille et Hermione profita de sa nouvelle autonomie pour explorer un corps qu'elle n'avait vraiment eut le temps d'appréhender que dans ses rêves. Elle ne considérait pas la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand elle était malade comme importante. Après tout elle ne se souvenait que de la venue de Fred et de son réveil au froid, sans couverture. Elle revoyait bien le corps déshabillé du rouquin mais ne se rappelait pas l'avoir touché ou bien si elle l'avait fait c'était dans un état second. Ses doigts fins filèrent directement entre leurs deux corps et elle caressa un instant le torse masculin. La respiration de Fred finit par se faire plus saccadé lorsqu'elle parcourut avec curiosité la distance entre son nombril et le haut de son unique vêtement.

Hermione se retrouva dans l'impasse. Soulever le caleçon ou céder à la panique et fuir à toutes jambes ?

...

Après un court mais intense moment de réflexion, elle céda.

**.**

**.**

« Et tu es partie comme ça ? »

Hermione, rouge pivoine, continua à remuer le contenu de son chaudron comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucune importance. Elle était suffisamment gênée de tout ce qu'elle avait dévoilé pour en plus faire face aux regards de ses deux amis.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution aux pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis la nuit où elle avait été rejoindre Fred dans son lit. Ginny ne serait pas une bonne oreille et elle refusait de parler du corps d'un homme à sa petite sœur. Pour Ron, c'était la même raison et il était hors de question de raconter à Harry comment elle avait allumé le frère de leur ami avant de partir en courant. Parvati et Lavande ? Et pourquoi pas tenir une conférence de presse dans la Grande Salle tant qu'on y était ? « _Comment j'ai faillit coucher avec Fred Weasley et comment j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou quand ça devenait intime_. » Super.

Pendant des jours elle y avait pensé à cette nuit, sans parvenir à s'ôter de l'esprit le regard un peu noir qu'avait eut Fred le lendemain... Il avait pourtant essayé de sourire et de la taquiner mais il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle qu'auparavant. Hermione savait qu'il lui en voulait et elle savait pourquoi. Non pas parce qu'elle était partie mais parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle était même persuadée que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin il l'aurait laissé partir sur une moquerie gentillette. Fred lui avait suffisamment répété qu'il était une oreille attentive et qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Ça faisait partit de leur _contrat_. Toutefois Hermione n'avait pas pu.

Et depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, soit deux jours seulement loin de Fred qui ne lui avait qu'à peine dit au revoir sur le quai de la gare, elle n'avait reçu aucun message ni hibou ou quoique ce soit d'autre alors qu'il aurait déjà dû lui avoir envoyé quelque chose. Une débilité, un message sans sens ou bien juste une boutade ou un prochain rendez-vous. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à ses deux meilleures amis, encore moins à Ginny, Lavande et Parvati, c'était donc avec spontanéité qu'elle venait de se livrer à un Seamus et un Neville médusés lors de leur premier cours particulier de cette nouvelle année. De toute façon elle devait aussi leur parler du contrat de George et du fait qu'elle était sensée « rompre » avec l'irlandais.

Hermione redressa la tête au bout d'un petit moment, pour voir les deux garçons essayer de réprimer des éclats de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! », glapit-elle en dardant sa baguette magique sur eux.

Neville leva les mains et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace montrant qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire. Seamus baissa les yeux, ses épaules tressautant.

« P-pauvre Fred, souffla ce dernier en pouffant à moitié.

-Arrêtez, gémit Hermione qui laissa tomber sa baguette et se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage.

-Excuse-nous, mais comprends nous aussi, plaida Neville d'une voix incertaine. Fred n'a rien compris je présume, et puis ta réaction est quand même très drôle.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Seamus arrête de rire ! »

Le blond se racla la gorge, se redressa, croisa le regard foudroyant de la brune et s'esclaffa de plus belle. L'adolescente se raidit mais n'émit plus un mot. Dire qu'elle pensait trouver du soutien auprès des deux garçons... Neville vint gentiment lui tapoter l'épaule et s'installa sur la table voisine, pensif.

« D'un autre côté tu le fais mariner, c'est pas plus mal, gloussa Seamus et cette fois Hermione lui lança un cœur de crapaud à la figure.

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui envoyer un message en première », suggéra Neville alors que son ami se débarrassait de l'ingrédient visqueux à l'aide de grands gestes dégoutés.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre, finit par promettre d'y réfléchir et en retourna à sa potion. Avec toute cette histoire elle n'avait même pas pu parler à Harry et Ron de la lettre étrange qu'elle devait remettre à Nott, Nott qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion d'aller trouver. Alors qu'en temps normal il ne traînait pas beaucoup avec les autres serpentards voilà que Théodore semblait s'amuser à passer le plus clair de son temps avec Drago, Pansy ou Blaise. Sans compter que Harry se comportait de façon bien étrange ces derniers temps. Hermione craignait qu'avec l'air conspirateur qu'il promenait partout il n'ait eut l'idée saugrenue d'aller espionner Malefoy ou autre chose de ce style. Son entourage avait-il décidé de la faire mourir d'angoisse ?

« Ah au fait, puisqu'on en est à parler de Fred et George, je dois t'annoncer que je dois rompre. »

Seamus écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle lui expliqua du bout des lèvres le pourquoi du comment de leur fausse rupture en parlant du contrat et Neville repartit dans un grand éclat de rire. Seamus lui-même eut un petit sourire, presque triomphant.

« Envoie lui un message, exigea-t-il alors que la brune haussait un sourcil, Annonce lui que tu es de nouveau célibataire, que tu es prête à remporter la partie et ne t'excuse surtout pas de l'avoir laissé en plan l'autre soir. Non seulement il sera frustré mais en plus il croira que tu t'aies trouvé une nouvelle proie pour gagner des points. »

Hermione secoua la tête, absolument pas d'accord. Dans son optique elle devait en premier lieu s'excuser de son comportement odieux.

« Je suis d'accord avec Seamus, renchérit cependant Neville et la jeune fille sourcilla, soucieuse.

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? »

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un coup d'œil, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler.

« Fais-le c'est tout. Aie confiance. »

**.**

**.**

Alicia se pencha sur Fred, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et calqua son bassin sur le sien. Le jeune homme émit un soupir rauque et les fit basculer pour retrouver sa position de dominant. La brune l'embrassa délicatement avant de se mettre rire.

« Y a quelque chose là qui bouge, déclara-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

-Ah bon ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et désigna son pantalon.

« Je parles de ce qu'il y a dans ta poche, idiot. »

Fred lui tira la langue, se redressa sur le lit et s'empara de son Coqtable en maugréant. Il restait néanmoins surpris que Hermione puisse avoir l'audace de lui envoyer un message après le coup qu'elle lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », interrogea Alicia en voyant le petit engin pour la première fois.

Le rouquin répondit d'un marmonnement inaudible. Elle soupira, légèrement irritée, mais le laissa vaquer à son occupation en observant le plafond. Fred appuya sur une touche et le message de sa seule possible correspondante s'éleva pour flotter devant lui. L'enveloppe laissa place à un morceau de parchemin et il haussa un sourcil, avant de rester stupéfait.

_**De: Hermione**_

_**A: Fred**_

_Tu ne manqueras pas de remarquer que j'ai réussit à arranger mon nom..._

_Bref, message rapide pour t'annoncer que j'ai rompu avec Finnigan comme convenu. J'ai un nouveau plan et crois-moi tu n'es pas prêt de gagner la partie._

_Au fait, j'ai gagné combien de points l'autre nuit ?_

Fred ne savait pas encore s'il avait envie de rire ou plutôt de transplaner immédiatement à Poudlard pour coincer Hermione dans une salle et la violer sans aucun scrupule. Depuis quand était-elle devenue comme ça ? Aussi... Aussi... Aussi lui ? Et depuis quand rayait-elle une relation de sa vie par jeu ? George et lui étaient sérieux quand ils lui ordonnaient de larguer Seamus mais n'avaient jamais cru Hermione capable de couper court à cette histoire puisqu'ils étaient persuadés que tant de réticence de la part de la brune provenait du fait qu'elle aimait peut-être son irlandais. Et voilà qu'elle réclamait des points en plus... Et qu'elle allait les avoir puisque suivant le contrat, pour toute prise d'initiative elle en grappillait.

Hermione était venue d'elle-même dans sa chambre, c'était une prise d'initiative à ce qu'il sache. Après ça avait dérapé et elle était partie comme une furie, mais ça restait une initiative. Maintenant il comprenait même mieux pourquoi elle était partie. Ce n'était pas par gêne, ou bien parce qu'elle avait pris peur, c'était par _jeu_.

Le rouquin, sidéré, continua de fixer le message sans vraiment parvenir à se rendre compte qu'il avait réussit à corrompre définitivement Hermione Granger. Finalement il tapota quelques touches à la hâte, ricana mais se rembrunit instantanément et se tourna vers Alicia qui patientait toujours sur son lit.

« Désolé, George a besoin de moi », mentit-il habilement.

Il commençait à enfiler son pull sous les yeux réellement agacés de la brune quand son Coqtable se remit à vibrer, annonçant la réponse imminente de Hermione. Fred ouvrit le message tout en laçant ses chaussures.

_**De: Hermione**_

_**A: Fred**_

_Cinq points ? Eh bien, ça remonte un peu le score il me semble (en ma faveur évidemment)._

_H.G: 9_

_F.W: 6_

_Oh et je te rappelle que tu n'as plus que trois jours pour rester avec Alicia (George m'a dit que vous étiez encore ensemble). Tu te souviens ? Pas de relation supérieure à un mois. Puisque j'ai déjà rompu avec Seamus je ne perds aucun point mais toi, tu as trois jours._

Fred encaissa les derniers propos de la jeune fille. Il hasarda ses yeux sur Alicia qui bougonnait et eut envie de vomir en constatant qu'il allait réellement devoir en finir avec leurs parties de jambes en l'air inopinées. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais Alicia... Alicia il aurait voulu prolonger ces instants. Seulement George se montrerait impartial, si Hermione avait dû rompre avec Seamus lui devait arrêter de voir Alicia de cette façon.

Il haïssait les sentiments. Ces choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il se haïssait d'avantage en constatant que retourner auprès de la brune n'avait fait que l'emporter à la dérive et haïssait Hermione de lui faire voir une réalité qu'il avait voulu se cacher.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il détestait quelqu'un et cette sensation lui laissait un goût amer. La colère, la haine, jamais il ne les avait réellement sentis. Même pas à l'égard de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou des mangemorts. D'habitude il pouvait être habité d'une frustration ou feindre la colère pour s'obtenir des faveurs ou calmer quelqu'un mais non, à son souvenir il n'avait jamais _haï_. Ce nouveau sentiment lui compressa le cœur et la tentation de fuir l'enveloppa tout entier. De se fuir lui-même par peur de sa haine. Les messages de Hermione le retournaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait juste envie de tout casser et de lui hurler qu'il la détestait.

« Ça ne va pas ? », s'inquiéta Alicia en le voyant brusquement serrer les poings.

Fred pivota, se laissa tomber sur le lit et son corps se brisa en deux. Alicia se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à lui, l'entoura de ses bras et lui frictionna le dos. Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir une perle de sang éclore sur le bout de sa langue. Il était tellement haineux qu'il ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Vraiment il était totalement perdu. La dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit aussi bouleversé c'était après s'être fait jeter. Et là encore pourtant il avait plus été accablé qu'autre chose. La haine, jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il perdait les pédales... Voilà, ça y était, il était bon pour un allé simple à Sainte Mangouste.

Alicia sursauta en entendant le petit rire un peu fou qui provenait du jeune homme. Elle se pencha à son oreille, ses longs cheveux chatouillant la joue de Fred qui les repoussa avec véhémence. Ce geste agressif choqua la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul devant tant d'animosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, questionna-t-elle une seconde fois.

-Je dois voir George. A plus tard. »

Et il pensa, juste avant de transplaner, que plus tard signifiait la fin de leur histoire. A nouveau.

George était attablé au comptoir de la boutique, feuilletant un exemplaire du récent _Sorcière Hebdo_ que Verity avait sûrement dû oublier au travail. Le magasin n'ouvrait que dans vingt minutes et Fred avait prévenu son jumeau qu'il serait là juste à temps pour l'ouverture aussi George fut-il passablement surpris en voyant surgir son jumeau au beau milieu d'un carton de pralines longues langues. Il sourcilla, releva la tête et parut foudroyé.

Fred savait déjà ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère. Lui aussi assimilait que cette expression faciale -que jamais aucun des deux n'avait affiché- n'avait rien à faire sur son visage.

« Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué la maison ?, interrogea-t-il bêtement lorsque Fred fut hors de son carton d'atterrissage.

-Pire, pesta celui-ci.

-Rogue a tué Harry ?

-Pire.

-Ginny a couché avec Dean ?

-C'est pire que ça encore. »

George marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre, remarquant que même dans la haine -puisque ça ne pouvait pas être un autre sentiment aussi palpable- Fred continuait à jouer aux devinettes, ce qui était quand même bon signe. Il prit donc le partit de se montrer plus léger.

« Maman a trouvé ta collection de _Malignes Sorcières _?

-Si ce n'était que ça... et la collection est trop bien cachée, elle ne la trouvera jamais.

-Je sèche Gred », finit par avouer le premier et le second dégaina son Coqtable qu'il lança à son sosie.

Sachant ce que voulait son frère George fouilla dans leur plus récente invention à la recherche de la boite de réception. Il regarda le premier message qui s'affichait, ne le comprit qu'à moitié, s'attaqua au deuxième et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Hermione était passée aux choses sérieuses. Et quand Hermione devenait sérieuse, elle y allait fort. Fred venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et George savait d'avance que l'emporter sur un jumeau Weasley, qui plus était l'obliger à renoncer à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux -Alicia-, n'était jamais bon. Ou plutôt le devinait. Personne n'avait réussit à l'emporter sur eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

**.**

Rah, oui je sais, la fin est un peu spéciale xD Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. Sachez juste qu'un Weasley n'a qu'une seule parole et -c'est un indice pour ne pas vous frustrer- Fred a trop de fierté pour ne pas respecter son contrat. Tant mieux vous me direz, on va enfin se débarrasser d'Alicia xD

Sinon, vous aurez deviné que «_ Malignes Sorcières _» est bien évidemment un magazine pornographique u.u.

Pour ce qui est de Nott, Rogue et Malefoy: j'ai décidé de ne pas trop dériver de la trame principale de J.K Rowling puisque ma fanfic ne parlera PAS de la guerre. Explications : je ne parlerai que de Fred et Hermione et quand ce sera la fin pour eux, ce sera le point final. Je ne dérive pas trop de la trame de Rowling pour que le récit s'inclue à peu près dans l'histoire d'origine.. Vous suivez ? XD

Que dire ? Ah oui ! Avouez que vous avez été déçus de voir que Hermione avait cédé à la panique au lieu de poursuivre :D

_**Prochain chapitre :**_ Un message venimeux; Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini entrent dans la danse; George se la joue psychanalyste à deux balles & Rebondissements dans le hall de Poudlard.

A bientôt !


	12. Changés

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ahum... Coucou xD**

Arf, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre-ci en début d'après-midi (heure française) mais évidemment il a fallut que mon f****** train de m**** soit à la bourre... Du coup je poste ce soir avec un peu de retard... Plus ça va et plus je prends du temps alors que pourtant j'ai déjà dix chapitres d'avance -.-

**Autre chose**… Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser ^^'', dans le dernier chapitre j'ai dit que je souhaitais voir ma fic s'inclure plus ou moins dans la trame de J.K Rowling... Mais en aucun cas je ne voulais dire que j'allais tuer Fred ! Tuer mon héros ? L'amour de ma vie ? **part dans son délire** Non mais plus sérieusement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Happy ending j'ai dit, Happy ending ce sera !

Et je vous laisse aux névroses de Fred, Tome 20 xD

(Merci à **Shae** et **Emy** en anonymes =D)

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 12 : Changés**

_"Down" - Jason Walker_

**.**

**.**

La Grande Salle se montrait trop bruyante ce matin, Hermione qui essayait de se concentrer sur un devoir de métamorphose commençait à perdre patience tandis qu'autour d'elle, Ron et Harry parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur prochain match qui les opposerait à Serdaigle et que Ginny et Dean échangeaient leurs salives à grand renfort de bruits de succion. La brune plissa les yeux sur son livre, espérant qu'elle pourrait s'isoler au moins mentalement, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Harry tourna une tête surprise lorsque son amie referma son livre dans un claquement et Ron parut vouloir la questionner quand elle se leva en emportant ses affaires. Seulement Hermione n'était pas disposée à répondre à leurs questions. L'arrivée des examens de fin d'année bien que lointaine lui coupait le souffle, l'absence de message de Fred la perturbait, l'impossibilité de trouver Théodore Nott seul à la bibliothèque l'exaspérait et elle ne supportait plus rien en cet instant. Hermione avait toujours fonctionné comme une marmite moldue. Elle se remplissait petit à petit de toutes sortes de sentiments, positifs ou négatifs, atteignait le point de non-retour et brusquement explosait. Or, elle voulait éviter de se donner en spectacle devant tout Poudlard.

Sur un grognement qu'aucun de ses amis ne comprit la jeune fille sortit de la salle d'un pas hâtif et solide.

Hermione erra dans les couloirs du château en espérant que se retrouver seule la calmerait un peu. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa salle commune avant de faire demi-tour, se doutant que tous les Gryffondor en ce samedi devaient se rassembler là-dedans. Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle parvint au seuil de la bibliothèque, son sanctuaire, et qu'elle constata que Mrs Pince était seule dans l'immense pièce.

« Bonjour », lança-t-elle vaguement et d'une voix éteinte à la bibliothécaire qui hocha la tête pour seule réponse.

L'adolescente se dirigea vaillamment vers une table cachée par un rayon de livres sur les potions et déposa ses affaires à la place la plus proche d'une fenêtre. A peine fut-elle assise que son regard fut happé par le paysage au-dehors.

Hermione contempla la nature, souriant au fur et à mesure en voyant le duvet neigeux qui recouvrait le parc et la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Poudlard avait toujours offert une vue magnifique sur la campagne écossaise et ce magnifique et immense château ne faisait que renforcer l'impression d'habiter dans un lieu mystique. Hermione se laissa aller à s'imaginer en train de courir sur la neige, laisser ses études derrière elle et continuer à courir sans jamais regarder en arrière. Ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Le Choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor pourtant elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de la plupart de ses camarades de dortoir. Harry était courageux, aucun doute là-dessus, Ron se montrait moins lâche quand il était vraiment à fond dans quelque chose ou que l'amitié était en jeu, mais elle... Elle fuyait quand les choses se précipitaient et si elle avait suivit Harry dans toutes ses aventures jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était juste par pure conviction qu'elle serait protégée par les deux garçons et que sans elle ils ne pourraient rien faire de bien concluant. Courageuse, elle ne l'était pas réellement. Elle donnait cette impression certes mais au fond ne l'était pas même un petit peu. Du moins à son humble avis.

Un petit bruit mât vint la sortir de sa rétrospective mentale et elle tourna la tête par réflexe vers la droite. Toujours aussi efflanqué, grand, le visage inexpressif et incroyablement dur mais aux yeux noirs, vifs et intelligents, Théodore Nott venait de s'asseoir à trois chaises d'elle. Hermione sourcilla et se maudit de ne pas avoir la lettre de Dumbledore sur elle... Pour une fois qu'elle tombait sur le serpentard. Voilà, à présent elle allait encore devoir passer le plus clair de son temps à essayer de le coincer à la sortie des cours qu'ils avaient en commun sans succès.

« Hey Théo, j'me disais... »

Blaise Zabini s'interrompit dès que Hermione fut dans son champ de vision. A l'inverse de Nott qui ne semblait pas y avoir fait attention -mais comment savoir ce qu'il semblait remarquer ou pas ?- Blaise repéra immédiatement le regard de la brune posé sur la nuque de son ami. Hermione comprit qu'il l'interprétait déjà très mal puisque les sourcils du grand noir se froncèrent férocement alors que sa lèvre supérieure se soulevait dans un rictus mauvais. Si Théodore, s'il n'avait pas ce visage si implacable, pouvait faire penser à un Serdaigle de part son comportement, Blaise au contraire avait tout d'un Serpentard. On sentait la fausseté, le vice et la méchanceté sortir de chacun de ses pores. Il avait beau ne pas ou peu traîner avec Malefoy et les autres de la bande, il montrait qui il était dans un simple coup d'œil.

Preuve qu'elle était loin d'être courageuse, Hermione se saisit une nouvelle fois de toutes ses affaires et déguerpit avant que les deux garçons aient pu lui faire une quelconque réflexion. Elle sentit en frissonnant le regard narquois de Zabini sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la bibliothèque devant l'étonnement de Mrs Pince et fila le plus loin possible de la salle.

Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Molly quand elle lui avait demandé son service ? Elle aurait dû donner la lettre à Harry ou même Ron, qui eux se seraient débrouillés pour faire parvenir la missive à Théodore sans aucun problème -ou presque, du moins ils auraient eut la décence d'éviter de déclencher la troisième guerre magique. Hermione laissa ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'elle regagnait piteusement sa salle commune. Tous semblaient s'être ligués contre elle et sa concentration, les révisions et les devoirs seraient donc pour plus tard.

Un groupe habituel de première année s'était rassemblé près de la cheminée, quelques élèves marchaient ça et là et Parvati bouquinait, seule, dans un fauteuil. Hermione la rejoignit dans un réflexe. La jeune hindoue leva vivement la tête de son manuel de botanique en entendant les pas près d'elle et offrit un sourire amical à la brune qui se laissa tomber sur le tapis en maugréant.

« Fatiguée ?, devina-t-elle en déposant son bouquin sur le côté.

-Un peu, juste.. que je réfléchis trop. »

Parvati acquiesça pensivement.

« C'est jamais bon de se prendre la tête. Et qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ? Les études ou Fred ? »

Hermione fit une grimace équivoque à l'entente du prénom maudit. Son amie eut tout de même la courtoisie de ne pas rire, ce qu'aurait fait Seamus certainement, et Ron, et Harry, et Ginny, et tout le monde en fait.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, enfin je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout à propos de cette histoire. Ce que je comprends, s'empressa d'ajouter Parvati quand Hermione s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche. Je ne dis pas tout non plus à Lavande. Mais si je peux t'aider...

-A moins que tu n'arrives à faire comprendre à cet idiot que l'amour existe et qu'il n'est pas utopique, que tu parviennes aussi à lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et que je joue son jeu sans trop savoir comment je me suis fourrée dans cette bouse de dragon, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'aider », acheva la brune en marmonnant.

Cette fois Parvati se permit un sourire et elle haussa les épaules.

« Pour Fred je ne peux rien faire, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Maintenant je peux te conseiller d'arrêter de te prendre la tête avec lui et d'arrêter de jouer aussi. »

Oui. Mais elle ne l'aidait pas, Hermione en était déjà arrivée à ces conclusions et s'y refusait. Signer la fin du jeu voulait dire se séparer du rouquin et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Pas maintenant du moins. Elle avait déjà prévu d'attendre la fin de l'année pour mettre les choses à plat en espérant que d'ici là ses sentiments à son encontre se soient un peu atténués. Elle pourrait supporter de devoir tout arrêter pendant les vacances puisqu'elle comptait -si Voldemort n'avait pas attaqué Poudlard d'ici là ou si Harry n'avait pas décidé de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide- les passer loin de Londres, en France avec ses parents. Et puis après il y aurait les ASPICs et ne plus penser à Fred pourrait lui permettre de se concentrer. Mais là tout de suite maintenant, hors de question.

Parvati soupira, comprenant par le silence de sa camarade que cette dernière ne comptait rien faire pour stopper un jeu qui pourrait la blesser et, qui savait, peut-être même blesser Fred sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu fais comme tu veux », souffla-t-elle à la brune sans se faire d'illusions.

Hermione resta fixée sur ses pieds et le tapis rouge sous ses fesses. Elle savait qu'elle était fichue depuis le début. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle arrive à parler à Théodore et régler tous les autres petits problèmes qui polluaient sa vie et la rendaient infernale. Mentalement elle se fit la liste des choses à faire dans un ordre de priorité : Théo, les examens, Harry et ses hallucinations concernant Malefoy et Rogue, puis Fred. Tant que le jeune homme ne se manifesterait pas elle ne ferait pas un seul pas vers lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas tellement son silence. Après tout il avait voulu jouer et elle avait remporté une manche en tout bien tout honneur. Le forcer à quitter Alicia la faisait légèrement culpabiliser et en même temps une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était bien fait pour lui. Elle espérait aussi, bizarrement, qu'il soit encore amoureux de l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor ainsi peut-être qu'il comprendrait que les sentiments ne pouvaient pas être contrôlés et qu'ils n'étaient pas utopiques. Blessants mais réels. Si déjà il s'en rendait compte par lui-même, quelque soit le mal que ça lui faisait, il pourrait accepter l'amour de Hermione sans le lui interdire. Ce serait une grande avancée.

Parvati ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Hermione se redressa et avisa ce qui troublait tant la jeune hindoue. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs quand elle reconnut le hibou de Verity derrière l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Un premier année se dirigeait déjà vers le volatile pour lui ouvrir. Comme au ralentit la brune vit l'oiseau s'engouffrer au chaud et se précipiter sur elle dans un caquètement qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Aïe... », laissa échapper Parvati en grimaçant.

Ignorant les regards curieux des autres élèves de la tour présents, Hermione se saisit de la lettre que le hibou avait lâché sur les genoux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler devant l'écriture de Fred et Parvati se chargea de l'animal avant que ce dernier ne sème la pagaille dans la salle commune.

« Ouvre », fit doucement la jeune fille en remarquant que Hermione se refusait à voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe parcheminée.

_Hermione_

Ça commençait mal. Aucun surnom, un ton si impersonnel que la jeune fille hésita à vite refermer la lettre. Elle inhala profondément et reprit sa lecture.

_Étant à Gringotts, j'ai pas mon Coqtable sur moi._

_Je ne perds aucun point puisque j'ai renvoyé Alicia chez elle hier soir (soit la date limite imposée par le contrat) cependant ce n'était pas une vraie « relation »..._

_Je suis surpris que tu te prennes au jeu comme ça subitement alors que tu abhorrais le contrat que nous t'avons présenté la dernière fois. Tu n'es plus aussi intègre à ce que je vois._

_Si tu en as finit avec Finnigan tant mieux, bon courage pour la suite. J'espère au moins que ta prochaine victime saura à qui elle a à faire. Je lui souhaite plus de chance qu'à toi. Tu as oublié quelques points : Après tout je suis venu te voir chez ta grand-mère, c'est une initiative aussi._

_H.G: 9_

_F.W: 11_

_Je reprends l'avantage._

_Fred_

Un frisson parcourut Hermione le long de l'échine et elle laissa ses yeux vadrouiller, hagards, sur la feuille de papier. Elle percevait presque le ton froid et sec que Fred n'avait -à sa connaissance- jamais eut avec personne et recevait comme un reproche tout ce qu'il faisait presque passer comme un compliment de sa part. Elle n'était pas assez « intègre », qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là ? Elle était juste exactement comme lui... elle avait juste joué au même jeu que lui.

« 'Mione ? »

Ginny venait vraisemblablement de remonter, sans Dean. Harry et Ron l'encadraient et Hermione déglutit difficilement.

Elle s'était promise de ne jamais s'appuyer sur ses amis, juste apprécier secrètement leur compagnie en évitant de trop parler de ses pensées. Elle avait juré qu'ils n'auraient pas à la ramasser à la petite cuillère, ni à intervenir. Pourtant ses belles convictions s'envolaient devant les regards inquiets et tendres de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères et sœurs de cœur. Ginny eut un petit sourire, s'agenouilla et tendit les bras, grands ouverts. Hermione s'y lova en prenant soin de camoufler son visage blême dans la nuque de son amie. Elle allait se reposer quelques minutes, profiter de la présence de ses amis, et elle irait mieux. Tout irait mieux.

**.**

**.**

D'un geste qu'il jugeait stupide mais qu'il ne put empêcher, Fred leva la main à la hauteur de son nez et l'observa sur toutes ses coutures. Les lignes creusées, la paume large, les doigts rugueux dont l'index était brûlé -conséquence d'une expérimentation avec George-, les ongles bien coupés, les interstices à la peau plus claire. Une main normal, sa main, pourtant une main étrangère. La dernière fois qu'il avait observé sa menotte c'était en quatrième année, lorsque Ginny s'était faite enlever et que pendant un long moment ils avaient été sans nouvelle de leur petite-sœur. Il se rappelait s'être sentit totalement impuissant et en analysant sa main il avait fini par déduire qu'il se sentait impuissant puisqu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

Ses doigts étaient alors moins longs, plus fins, de vraies brindilles de fillette. Cette ancienne main ne pouvait soutenir personne et n'aidait qu'à faire des farces. Cependant aujourd'hui c'était différent. Sa main ressemblait plus à celle de son père qu'à celle de Ginny. Il avait déjà dix-huit ans. Devait-il se considérer comme un adulte ? Il ne l'était pas vraiment. Pas encore. Il avait vécu pas mal de choses depuis l'arrivée de Harry dans la vie des Weasley mais rien qui ne pouvait le frapper lui de plein fouet. Il n'était pas encore un adulte. Il était juste un homme. Jeune. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir cent ans ?

Alicia.

Alicia avait été le tournant dans sa vie. Le cognard qui ne l'avait pas loupé et qu'il avait dû encaisser sans son ancienne batte de Quidditch. Avec elle il avait appris à se taire, à arrêter de rire quand ce n'était pas le moment. Pendant un an il avait aidé George à faire des bêtises sans vraiment y participer, seulement lorsqu'Alicia prenait plaisir à regarder la farce. Avec elle il était devenu un homme, à cause d'elle il avait grandit. Dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Dès qu'il avait commencé à l'_aimer_ il avait pris dix ans d'âge. Quand elle l'avait piétiné il en avait pris dix de plus.

Le jeune homme grimaça en baissant la main, comprenant la source de son trouble.

A l'instar de sa paume, il avait changé. Alicia et les sentiments l'avaient changé. Chouette, une raison de plus de détester l'amour autre que fraternel. Une nouvelle raison pour le renier, comme il l'avait dit à Hermione. Une Hermione qui avait changé elle aussi, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte d'ailleurs. Est-ce que Seamus avait été le cognard dans sa vie qu'avait été Alicia pour la sienne ? Ça il en doutait. Fred ne se faisait plus d'illusions, Hermione n'était plus la 'Mione d'avant par sa faute. Il l'avait attirée dans un jeu qui la dépassait et en voulant lui tenir tête cette andouille avait perdu un peu de son innocence. Pour jouer elle avait rejeté Seamus, elle mentait à ses amis en leur cachant la vérité sur sa relation avec Fred. Jamais Hermione Granger telle qu'il la connaissait avant n'aurait pu être capable de telles choses.

Le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté, avisant Verity qui passait devant lui encombrée d'un sac de nougats néansang.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? », proposa-t-il d'un ton jovial qu'il se força à employer pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et le regarda sans rien dire. Fred grimaça encore une fois. Quand Verity le fixait il avait l'impression d'avoir George ou sa mère en face de lui et la sensation qu'on essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Ça va, merci », finit par déclarer Verity en filant.

Fred lui tira la langue sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se reçut un coup de livre dans la nuque et se tourna pour faire face à son jumeau consterné. Tous deux se jaugèrent d'un même regard un long moment avant que George ne prenne place à côté de lui, sourire aux lèvres, faussement pensif.

« Quoi ?, marmonna Fred en sentant que son sosie voulait dire quelque chose mais se retenait pour l'irriter -et ça marchait.

-Tu te souviens, quand on était petits », commença George en soupirant comme dans un rêve.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Fred qui fut surpris de voir une étincelle de nostalgie dans les yeux de sa moitié.

« On faisait tout pareil, on disait tout pareil, on pensait même pareil. »

Fred haussa un sourcil.

« On fait toujours tout pareil, on dit toujours tout pareil et on... ne pense pas pareil », termina-t-il, lui-même très étonné de comprendre où George voulait en venir.

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement, son sourire mélancolique ne le quittant désormais plus.

« On était identiques sur tous les points. On l'est toujours, physiquement parlant, et on se comprend sans avoir besoin de parler généralement. Mais on ne pense plus pareil. J'ai du mal à te comprendre maintenant... Je peux te parler d'amour sans que tu te braques ? », se moqua-t-il par la suite.

Une discussion qui ne promettait pas d'être plaisante cependant Fred était déjà tellement perdu par ses propres rétrospections qu'il ne refusait pas un peu de lumière, quand bien même cette lumière devait lui ouvrir les yeux et percer sa soigneuse bulle de protection qu'il avait mis tant de temps à élaborer après le premier départ d'Alicia. Il hésita une nanoseconde et opina, consentant à écouter ce que lui dirait son frère.

« A la bonne heure !

-Viens-en au fait s'il te plait Forge...

-J'y viens mon cher frère. J'y viens. »

Il s'assura que Verity ne traînait pas dans les parages et baissa d'un demi-ton.

« Tu as arrêté de voir Alicia pas vrai. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, Fred hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu lui as donné quoi comme explication ?

-Je ne lui en ai pas donné, fit le rouquin d'un air interrogateur, Pourquoi je lui en donnerai ? Je ne l'invite plus ici et c'est tout.

-Pourtant elle en méritait une... »

Fred secoua la tête négativement, s'amusant presque de la réaction de son frère. Il joua avec un porte-clé en forme de boursouflet posé sur le comptoir et soupira.

« 'Mione et toi, vous avez l'air de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une relation !

-Parce que c'en était une. »

George fronça ses sourcils, non sans remarquer le frisson de son jumeau provoqué par ses mots.

« Ne me refais pas le coup du « l'amour n'existe pas » s'il te plait, grinça-t-il, tu mens et tu le sais très bien. Au fond tu as juste peur de te faire jeter une deuxième fois. Pas la peine non plus de me dire que c'est parce que les Weasley ne sont pas prédisposés à l'amour et aux sentiments.

-Mais c'est _vrai_, rétorqua Fred en perdant patience.

-Non, ça t'arrange, c'est pas la même chose. Tu t'es forcé à croire que les sentiments n'étaient pas réels parce que tu en as plus peur que la mort ou Tu-Sais-Qui en personne ! L'amour existe, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et que tu le veuilles ou non tu es amoureux d'Alicia depuis votre première relation. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'arrêter et de changer de conversation -ce que ferait George à contrecœur tout comme lui le ferait dans le cas inverse. Il finit par se calmer un peu et avouer d'une voix rendue rauque par l'énervement et la résignation :

« Je sais que je l'aime, marmonna-t-il froidement, Je sais que les sentiments existent...

-Mais ? », soupira George en se doutant qu'il y aurait un « mais ».

Son frère leva alors des yeux incroyablement perdus vers lui et le jeune homme eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lancer une plaisanterie et proposer de partir se promener ou penser à une nouvelle invention.

« Mais l'amour ça n'a pas le droit d'exister. Les sentiments n'ont pas le droit d'exister, souffla Fred. C'est trop... _douloureux_ pour qu'on puisse appeler ça amour.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'y connais rien. Tu ne connais que ce que tu as vécu avec Alicia. Tu t'es construit autour de cette peur mais maintenant faut que tu arrêtes, imposa doucement George, Et contrairement à ce que tu as pu croire, Alicia est claire comme de l'eau de roche. »

Fred sourcilla, ne sachant pas comment prendre ces derniers propos. Son jumeau eut un nouveau sourire, léger, distrayant, plaisant et chaleureux.

« Elle aime être avec toi, elle aime venir pour te voir, se promener avec toi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué elle n'a opposé aucune résistance le jour où tu l'as revue à Londres. Tu la connais mieux que moi et je pense que tu sais très bien qu'en ce moment précis elle est plus qu'en colère contre toi d'avoir arrêter vos petites sorties de faux couple. Tu lui dois une explication... Oh et puis par Merlin on se fiche des explications ! Retourne la voir immédiatement ! »

Son frère se pétrifia, choqué, puis se ressaisit et se cramponna au comptoir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Le jeu, balbutia-t-il avant de préciser : Avec 'Mione.

-Bah... Elle a Seamus. Et puis elle peut comprendre et s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre si je peux me permettre, si tu choisis Alicia, tu perds. »

Fred essaya de paraître énervé de ce fait comme il l'avait été quand Hermione l'avait obligé à s'éloigner d'Alicia mais il constata qu'il en était incapable. Perdre, il s'en fichait, s'il pouvait retrouver Alicia, s'il avait l'autorisation et la bénédiction de son frère, il s'en fichait.

Bien entendu il se refusait encore à croire aux sentiments, c'était toujours au-dessus de ses forces, mais dans un sens George avait raison concernant Alicia. Leur relation s'était arrêtée le jour où elle était partie, elle avait toutefois recommencée le jour où il l'avait retrouvée. Une relation malsaine sur certains points, troublante et sans doute blessante néanmoins elle était là et Fred se raccrochait à elle en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à changer au risque de perdre qui il était.

**.**

**.**

Après une grande observation du cas, Hermione était à présent certaine que Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient en réalité des frères siamois.

S'il était possible que les deux garçons se détachent souvent de fois de la bande à Malefoy composée des éternels Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe, ils restaient quand même ensemble tout le temps. Du petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle jusqu'en cours, Hermione ne voyait jamais les mèches de jais de Théodore sans la silhouette haute et sombre de Blaise. La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Depuis le jour où elle était tombée sur lui par hasard dans la bibliothèque la brune avait décidé de ne jamais se déplacer dans le château sans la lettre de Dumbledore pour le garçon. Malheureusement il s'était vite avéré que Nott ne voulait pas se séparer de Blaise. Chose étrange car elle ne les savait pas aussi proches. Semblables certes -non pas parce qu'ils étaient de Serpentard et de la même année mais parce qu'ils se tenaient éloignés des mauvais coups de Malefoy- mais pas proches. Maintenant qu'elle s'intéressait à eux il lui semblait voir d'autres aspects des relations entre les élèves de Serpentard.

Cependant en savoir plus sur le binôme de choc ne l'aidait pas d'avantage.

La brune tomba lourdement sur le banc aux côtés de Ron et Neville qui flirtait timidement avec Luna. Ron se tourna immédiatement vers elle, semblant la remercier d'arriver maintenant que Luna avait cessé de parler de créatures imaginaires pour montrer plus d'affection à son petit-ami, et Hermione se retint de lui faire remarquer que Lavande et lui avaient été bien pires lors de leur courte mais intense relation.

« Tu as faim ? »

Hermione avisa les plats sous ses yeux mais secoua la tête. Après avoir couru dans tout le château dans une énième tentative désespérée de trouver Théodore seul, elle voulait juste reprendre des forces avant d'aller en cours. Son meilleur ami ne se priva pas pour autant et se servit de tout, commençant à manger avec l'élégance qui lui correspondait en ces instants. La brune détourna les yeux, à la fois dégoûtée et amusée. Ce qu'elle vit alors la pétrifia sur place et une poussée de colère brute lui fit ouvrir la bouche en large.

Paisiblement installé à côté de Blaise et d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Théodore Nott dégustait son assiette de roast-beef en mâchant le regard dans le vide, tel un ruminant ou une vache -froidement élégante, la vache- alors qu'elle l'avait cherché_ partout_.

Ça suffisait.

« Hermione ? », s'estomaqua Ron, de la sauce au coin de la bouche, lorsque son amie se leva brutalement et fonça en rouspétant.

Il ne fut pas le seul à s'étrangler quand Hermione Granger s'approcha de la table des Serpentard, saisit Théodore Nott par le col de sa robe de sorcier et l'obligea à se lever. Un regard meurtrier plus tard, le jeune garçon de Serpentard suivait docilement la jeune Gryffondor à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle sous les regards hébétés de la plupart des élèves présents et notamment celui de Drago Malefoy. Un éclat de rire grave et froid retentit et Ron sourcilla en voyant Blaise Zabini s'esclaffer sans même juger bon de s'expliquer à Drago qui l'interrogeait d'un coup d'œil fulminant.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Hermione se stoppa dans le Hall et chercha des yeux celui qui venait de parler avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Théodore, bras croisés sur son torse, qui s'était immobilisé deux mètres derrière elle.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait vraiment sa voix. Ou plutôt qu'elle y faisait attention. A moins qu'il n'ait véritablement jamais pris la parole en cours. Son ton était plus chaleureux que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, moins traînant que celui de Malefoy mais plus lent que celui de Blaise lorsqu'il se mettait à se moquer. Et puis amusé aussi, surtout amusé. En le regardant de face la jeune fille s'aperçut que Théodore, non content d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour une rare fois dans son existence, souriait en coin. Un sourire léger, tranquille, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui voulait et pourquoi elle s'était permise de l'arracher à son repas.

Était-il vraiment un Serpentard ? Il ne la fixait même plus comme si elle était un insecte particulièrement nuisible.

« Euh, je, bégaya-t-elle en se trouvant incapable de faire une phrase complète devant lui maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin sous la main, et seul.

-Oui, tu ? », reprit-il en la taquinant, ce qui lui parut surréaliste.

Hermione se secoua les méninges, fouilla sa robe et en sortit la lettre légèrement froissée que Molly lui avait donné. Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon plus grand qu'elle -sûrement de la même taille que Ron ou peut-être même plus-, lui tendit la missive en voulant en finir au plus vite et Théo décroisa un bras pour s'en emparer, brusquement plus sérieux.

« Dumbledore ? », murmura-t-il en enfouissant le parchemin sous sa propre robe.

L'adolescente se racla la gorge avant de s'autoriser à répondre.

« Oui.

-Tu aurais dû me la donner plus tôt, je ne l'attendais plus », lui fit-il alors remarquer d'un ton plus froid.

Hermione le fustigea de ses yeux marron et haussa une épaule.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire une demande de divorce à Zabini, peut-être que la prochaine tu pourras avoir la force de te séparer de lui deux minutes ! », persiffla-t-elle.

Théodore la jaugea, légèrement surpris de la voir s'emporter de la sorte, et finit par laisser échapper un rire rocailleux qui débarrassa Hermione de tout stress et de toute colère. Atterrée, elle se laissa soulever par ce son absolument pas mélodieux mais pourtant aérien et fut presque déçue lorsque Nott se reprit doucement. Comme une vague qui aurait reculé pour prendre plus d'élan, les sentiments négatifs de la jeune fille s'emparèrent à nouveau d'elle brusquement. Elle en eut quasiment les larmes aux yeux et quand elle se rendit compte de son état à fleur de peau réprima son envie de demander à Théodore de recommencer à rire.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu aurais pu venir me donner ça en présence de Blaise. »

Devant son air mi-perturbé sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, mi-contrarié, il ajouta alors :

« Il est de ton côté aussi. J'aurai plutôt dit du notre mais je répugne encore à admettre que ma vie de fils de mangemort est terminée. J'aimais bien les cris de douleurs des victimes de mon père qui montaient des cachots de notre maison... »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, Théo inclina la tête sur le côté et se contenta d'un petit sourire défiant toute réalité à présent.

« Je plaisantais Granger, relax. J'habite dans un appartement, précisa-t-il alors comme pour la convaincre que ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt était réellement une blague.

-On ne plaisante pas avec ça, railla-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de paraître aussi intelligente que d'habitude.

-Je sais. »

Il recroisa les bras, soudain hautain et fier.

« Mais je suis à Serpentard, conclut-il tranquillement, Pour en revenir à Blaise tu peux venir me voir sur ordre de Dumbledore en sa présence, il est dans le coup lui aussi.

-Quel coup ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione qui souhaitait passer sur le fait que le garçon semblait particulièrement sadique.

-Je dois retourner là-bas avant que Drago ne commence réellement à se poser des questions », éluda le brun en pivotant dans un froissement de vêtements.

Elle le vit faire quelques pas, s'arrêter et tourner à nouveau la tête dans sa direction.

« Merci. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse. Elle aurait voulu le retenir pour le questionner mais il allait déjà devoir expliquer pourquoi une Gryffondor était venue le chercher et il était hors de question de le poursuivre encore dans la Grande Salle. Pensive, elle le laissa donc partir et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux pour elle de le suivre. Finalement l'idée de devoir à son tour des explications à Ron la fatigua à l'avance et elle tourna les talons en direction de la salle de potions. Son rouquin d'ami viendrait bien assez tôt savoir quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée, sans doute en compagnie de Harry à qui il aurait dévoilé les agissements suspects de leur amie.

Néanmoins elle fit trois mètres, trois seulement, et déjà une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione se tourna, s'apprêtant déjà à devoir faire face à Ron ou peut-être même Neville -qui savait ?-, et resta figée en voyant Fred et George l'observer en riant de la même façon.

« Alors ta prochaine cible, c'est Nott ? Ça vaut bien dix points ça ! »

**.**

**.**

Quittant les cuisines le cœur léger et les bras chargés, Seamus refit le chemin inverse en se félicitant d'avoir choisit cette option pour déjeuner. Depuis que sa « rupture » avec Hermione avait fait le tour de Poudlard, Susan ne cessait de le regarder d'un air goguenard et beaucoup de Gryffondor se moquaient parfois de lui, certains qu'il s'était fait plaquer une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas envie de répliquer, et ce malgré sa fierté. S'il se risquait à dire qu'il ne sortait pas vraiment avec Hermione cette histoire pouvait parvenir Merlin-savait-comment aux oreilles de Fred Weasley et trahir son amie était loin d'être sa priorité. En revanche, manger sans avoir à subir les regards ou même les plaisanteries de Dean, c'était différent.

Depuis bientôt deux semaines le blondinet descendait donc à chaque repas dans les cuisines -Hermione lui avait donné le tuyau quand il s'était mis à râler pendant un cours particulier- et remontait se cacher dans la salle sur demande où il pouvait manger dans la paix la plus totale. Quelques fois Neville venait avec lui, quand Luna était occupée à réviser ses BUSEs, deux fois Hermione avait mangé avec lui pour se changer les idées.

Le jeune garçon perdit son sourire quand il constata amèrement que ses relations sociales actuelles se limitaient à Neville et Hermione. Bien sûr s'il ne les aimait pas il ne resterait pas avec eux, pour autant les discussions interminables avec Dean lui manquaient. Seulement Dean était devenu un être à part depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Les adolescents en couple ont tendance à s'isoler dans leur bulle comme une espèce d'êtres humains marginaux ou supérieurs et Dean avait commencé à l'irriter même quand il était encore avec Susan. Seamus s'était toujours efforcé de partager son temps entre ses études -un temps très court-, sa petite-amie -un temps un peu plus long- et ses amis -un temps relativement long-, il aurait aimé que Dean fasse de même.

Seamus poussa un profond soupir de déception en parvenant aux abords du hall. Ce qu'il vit alors le coupa net dans sa marche vive et lutine, et ses pensées.

Hermione était entourée des jumeaux Weasley qui n'avaient d'ailleurs rien à faire entre les murs de Poudlard et s'efforçait avec la plus grande peine du monde d'afficher un sourire. Désireux de savoir d'abord si son amie avait besoin d'aide ou pas, Seamus se tassa derrière une vieille armure grinçante et enfourna un morceau de pain en mâchant silencieusement, ses yeux limpides rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas.

Le visage de la brune était crispé, son sourire faux et son regard douloureux. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Fred et George. Les deux jeunes hommes riaient fortement -sûrement à une plaisanterie-, joviaux et comme dans les souvenirs que Seamus en avait de leur scolarité commune. Cependant, de « frères d'un ami » et « rigolos de service » les jumeaux Weasley étaient maintenant devenus les « bourreaux de ma nouvelle confidente et amie ». Le blond se rendit alors compte qu'en s'engouffrant dans la vie de Hermione il avait inconsciemment promis à la brune d'être de son côté jusqu'à la fin de leur amitié.

C'était curieux un ami. On ne devenait pas forcément ami avec celui qu'on envisageait. Lui et Dean par exemple. Le premier soir à Poudlard, à table, ils s'étaient disputés une cuisse de poulet et Seamus -en bon irlandais qu'il était- avait juré de faire bouffer à cet imbécile d'anglais son oreiller quand viendrait la nuit. Mais la nuit était venue, les discussions d'endormis aussi, et trois mois plus tard ils étaient inséparables. Et pareillement que pour Hermione, le jour où Seamus avait constaté qu'il était l'ami de Dean il avait aussi signé un pacte tacite dans lequel il stipulait que quoiqu'il arrive il resterait son avocat et inversement jusqu'au bout. Pour preuve : l'année passée il avait d'abord tourné le dos à Harry -chose qu'il regrettait toujours- et bien que Dean n'ait aucun problème personnel avec l'Élu, il s'était rangé de son côté. Ils avaient passés des soirs et des soirs à converser à propos de Harry, se demandant s'il mentait ou non, s'il était fou ou pas et si Seamus insultait copieusement le brun qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa mère Dean ne le contredisait jamais même en sachant qu'il avait tort.

Si Hermione venait un jour le voir en dévoilant qu'elle avait tué Fred, Seamus était aujourd'hui persuadé qu'il l'aiderait à cacher le cadavre. Tout comme pour Dean, et personne d'autre au monde hormis les membres de sa famille. A la limite si Neville lui annonçait la même chose il promettrait de ne jamais le dénoncer mais il ne l'aiderait pas pour autant à planquer le mort.

Seamus se permit un sourire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il considérerait Hermione comme sa meilleure amie, il lui aurait rit au nez. Toutefois, tout comme on refuse de dévoiler ses sentiments lorsqu'on sait son amour pour quelqu'un non-réciproque, le blond ne confesserait jamais son amitié pour la brune. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait ses propres amis. Il était un suppléant, tant pis, ou tant mieux, il espérait juste qu'elle sache pouvoir compter sur lui en cas de problème.

Tout en croquant dans le quignon de son sandwich, Seamus tendit l'oreille, amusé à l'avance. Sa place était de choix, il entendait parfaitement le timbre éthéré des jumeaux et celui, plus tendu, de Hermione. Ce fut cette dernière qui crissa, bien audible, un :

« Vous allez me répondre oui ou non ?

-Excuse-nous, tu disais ? », se moqua délibérément George -ou bien était-ce Fred ?.

La brune tapa nerveusement du pied.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, grinça-t-elle et à leur place Seamus aurait déjà courbé l'échine.

-George devait s'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue au sujet d'une retenue à laquelle on a oublié d'aller en deuxième année », répondit celui qui devait donc être Fred.

Hermione siffla de plus belle et monta sa main jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se rongeait les ongles à coup sûr, heureusement George intervint d'un geste du bras qui éloigna les pauvres doigts mutilés des dents de la jeune fille.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Fred d'un ton léger, George devait voir quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas 'Mione.

-Et il a besoin d'un garde du corps ou vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre par un sparadrap ?

-Un sparadrap ?, s'intéressèrent vivement les jumeaux d'une seule et même voix.

-Oubliez... Je dois y aller... »

Elle tenta une sortie, énervée certainement contre les mystères et la débilité des jeunes hommes mais Fred la retint par le bras.

« Je peux empiéter sur ton précieux temps ? »

Seamus cessa de mâchouiller et se tint attentif à l'expression faciale de Hermione. Si son amie paraissait capable de contrôler la situation alors il retournerait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, en revanche si elle continuait à grimacer dans la seconde suivante il finirait par intervenir ou du moins débloquer quelque peu la jeune fille d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hermione cessa de respirer, George se gratta la nuque en soupirant, et Seamus sortit de derrière l'armure, se mettant à marcher comme s'il venait d'arriver. Ce qui n'était pas faux à proprement parlé.

Fred relâcha le bras de l'adolescente dès qu'il reconnut la silhouette se dirigeant vers eux. George parut d'un coup un peu plus sur ses gardes, son regard dardé sur Seamus dans un mélange d'amusement et de crainte pour ce qui allait suivre. Hermione, elle, vit apparaître son ami comme une salvatrice bouffée d'oxygène. Seamus continua de manger sans rien dire, le visage soigneusement impassible. Il s'arrêta à deux pas des jumeaux, juste à côté de sa camarade, et sourcilla, jubilant intérieurement.

« Finnigan, salua Fred d'un ton trop sec pour être honnête.

-Weasley », s'amusa à répondre le blond de la même manière.

Il croisa alors les yeux lancinants de Hermione et eut un très léger rictus amical.

« _Zariom c'ueca_ ?, interrogea-t-il perceptiblement à la jeune fille et celle-ci eut un sourire rayonnant alors que Fred et George échangeaient un coup d'œil curieux.

-_Qarsa utab lie _», lui demanda Hermione en retour. _(nda.: ç'aurait été marrant de vous laisser mariner jusqu'à la fin pour avoir la traduction... mais je ne suis pas si sadique. Seamus : « Besoin d'aide ? » Hermione : « Reste avec moi ».)_

George secoua la tête et arrêta d'essayer de comprendre, évitant ainsi de perdre le fil de l'altercation entre l'ex de Hermione, Hermione elle-même et son frère. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu perplexe devant ce langage totalement inconnu -de l'allemand peut-être ?- se reprit aussi vite que son jumeau et voulu entamer à nouveau la conversation avec Hermione.

Selon ses nouveaux projets il devait absolument lui parler, lui dire qu'il arrêtait de jouer et qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde aussi, et qu'il espérait qu'elle serait heureuse d'apprendre qu'il ressortait avec Alicia _en quelque sorte_ et que donc par là même il lui sous-entendait qu'elle avait eut raison sur les sentiments même s'il se refusait toujours un peu à y croire. Quand bien même l'arrivée de cet irlandais de malheur l'énervait plus que de raison et qu'il avait envie de montrer à Seamus que Hermione lui appartenait définitivement, chose stupide puisque fausse, Fred devait se contenir et éclaircir la situation au plus vite.

Histoire que Hermione puisse commencer une relation stable de son côté à son tour -tant que ce n'était pas avec Seamus- ou qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était avant.

« C'était quoi comme langue ? », questionna cependant George avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche et pour la première fois Fred eut envie de l'étrangler.

Seamus fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui n'avait rien de discret. Ce qui était fait exprès entre autre afin que le blond puisse se délecter de la grimace équivoque de Fred maintenant en face de lui. La brune haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que son ami préparait, et cacha sa surprise en entendant la suite.

« Du Seamione, c'est un truc à nous. »

Comme pour faire comprendre que c'était un code sans importance à ses yeux Seamus accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main qui envoya balader toutes les convictions de Fred. Le jeune homme serra les poings et les fourra précipitamment dans les poches de son pantalon en tweed avant d'avoir l'idée de les lancer sur la tête souriante de son cadet. On pouvait être de la fratrie Weasley et ne pas aimer partager. Ou ne pas savoir, au choix. Au final le résultat était le même : Fred refusait que Hermione puisse ressentir quelque chose pour un abrutit de l'espèce de Finnigan alors qu'elle avait l'occasion de jouer avec lui, qu'il jugeait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un crétin sans cervelle.

George tiqua en voyant son frère se renfrogner. Il ferma les yeux, sachant d'ores et déjà que toutes les après-midi passées à faire comprendre à Fred qu'il aurait tout à gagner en allant retrouver Alicia et essayer de soigner leurs névroses respectives plutôt que ruminer en pensant à la victoire de Hermione s'avéraient désormais inutiles. Fred foncerait la tête dans le mur, comme d'habitude. Il ne s'expliquait toutefois pas la volonté de triompher autant de Hermione. Les jumeaux avaient toujours été joueurs d'accord, plus encore quand il s'agissait de séduction, mais aucun des deux ne s'était autant pris la tête et compliqué la vie pour gagner à tout prix. Même en se mettant à la place de son frère -ce qu'il faisait uniquement quand il n'arrivait vraiment plus à le comprendre- George restait dans le noir total.

Avec l'air du chat qui vient de manger une souris, Fred adressa un sourire étincelant à Seamus.

« Tu savais que Hermione voulait se faire Théodore Nott ?

-Fred ! », s'écria la jeune fille sus-nommée, écarlate et indignée.

Mais Seamus ne broncha aucunement et rivalisa même de sourire avec le rouquin qui lui faisait face. Qu'importait qu'il ne comprenne pas de quoi Fred pouvait bien parler, il était bien décidé à rendre le frère de Ron fou de rage.

« Bien sûr !, déclara-t-il donc en toute innocence bien qu'avec un léger scrupule pour sa mère qui ne supportait pas quand il se mettait à mentir -une tare paternelle disait-elle-, Mais les termes exacts sont plutôt que 'Mione _sort_ avec Théo.

-Shay' ! », s'exclama cette fois Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

Fred n'aurait sût dire ce qui l'enrageait le plus : que SON jouet interpelle Seamus en utilisant un surnom ou qu'elle sorte avec un type de Serpentard qui malheureusement avait trois des quatre qualités que stipulait le contrat entre Hermione et lui. Pour avoir déjà eut affaire à lui -parce qu'ils faisaient du bruit et que Nott était en train de travailler-, Fred savait que Théodore avait un sacré sens de la répartie. Question physique il n'avait rien à envier à personne et il était un des meilleurs élèves de l'école alors l'intelligence... Il grimaça en pensant à cette description et de son côté Seamus haussa les épaules, faussement négligent.

« Ben quoi, ils l'auraient sût de toute façon. L'école entière ne fait que parler de ça. »

Hermione resta pétrifiée, incapable de parole tout comme quand elle s'était retrouvée face à Théodore sauf que cette fois c'était d'une panique totale. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien, ne savait plus quoi faire. Et Fred qui la regardait en donnant l'impression de vouloir tuer quelqu'un... Pourquoi avait-il cet air là d'ailleurs ? La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. Le jeu ! Quelle andouille. Évidemment que Seamus faisait ça pour lui faire gagner des points et elle savait aussi bien que lui que la défaite était ce qui répugnait le plus Fred Weasley. Ce n'était pas pour autant une raison pour l'embarquer dans une histoire abracadabrante... Pourquoi Seamus n'avait-il pas nommé quelqu'un d'autre ? Tous les garçons de Poudlard sauf Théodore...

Fred la jaugea longuement, ne sachant comment interpréter le mutisme de la brune. Une chose était sûre : il ne l'aurait jamais crue ainsi. Pas capable de passer d'un garçon à l'autre pour s'amuser, d'allumer un homme une nuit et partir en courant, de rivaliser avec lui tout simplement.

« C'est vrai ?, cracha-t-il quasiment.

-Évidemment, cingla Seamus à la place de la brune.

-Je préférerai l'entendre de sa bouche si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Faussement aimable, Fred s'essaya à nouveau au sourire sans pour autant paraître convaincant aux yeux du blondinet. Dans le dos de son frère, George se frappa le front en marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre de celui ou celle qui était à l'origine de l'existence de son jumeau, ses parents en l'occurrence. N'auraient-ils pas pu s'appliquer à pondre un garçon normal ? Comment avaient-ils pu le réussir lui à la perfection et rater complétement Fred ?

Hermione manqua d'air et se tritura les doigts sans savoir quoi dire. Seamus se tourna à son tour vers elle, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'elle avait tout intérêt à suivre son plan même s'il lui paraissait aberrant. Toutefois cela restait au-dessus de ses forces. Impliquer Théodore Nott... Et pourquoi pas Voldemort en personne ? Quitte à s'enfoncer dans le mur, autant y aller en courant. Du coin de l'oreille il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas derrière mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Il n'y eut à vrai dire que George et Seamus pour remarquer les nouveaux arrivants et si George devint livide, Finnigan à son contraire parut totalement serein, presque satisfait.

Alors que si les jumeaux avaient été dans sa tête, ils auraient crié de joie en constatant que le blond était en proie à une terreur toute neuve.

« Tu sors avec Nott oui ou non ? »

On entendit une mouche voler, puis un petit rire grave dans le dos des quatre protagonistes. Ces derniers, d'un même corps, se tournèrent vers la source du ricanement bien audible.

Hermione voulu disparaître sous terre, Seamus se raidit imperceptiblement, George déglutit avec peine et Fred se pinça les lèvres. Près des portes de la Grande Salle qu'ils venaient de passer après avoir terminé de manger, ce qui avait été assez rapide, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott les fixaient en retour, l'un riant à gorge déployée, l'autre se montrant plus contrit. Presque... blasé ? Hermione détourna les yeux dès que ceux de Théo se posèrent sur les siens, interrogateurs, consternés et sardoniques.

Le silence s'insinua entre tous, uniquement ponctué des éclats de rire de Blaise qui dû bientôt se raccrocher au mur le plus proche pour soutenir son long corps. Seamus prit sur lui pour conserver son expression triomphale, tremblotante cependant, et Fred dû réprimer son envie de courir secouer le fils d'un des plus célèbres mangemorts pour lui arracher la vérité sur cette histoire. Puis finalement, lentement, très lentement, Théodore Nott s'avança vers eux sans se départir de son air indifférent. Hermione songea un instant qu'il allait peut-être se mettre à hurler au scandale, qu'il ricanerait à l'adresse de Fred et lui sortirait quelque chose du genre « Moi et cette sang-de-bourbe ? Tu te paies ma tête ? ». Elle se prépara mentalement à accueillir les railleries ou le regard agacé de Fred et eut un infime mouvement de recul, au cas où le Weasley se décide à l'attaquer.

Mouvement stupide, qui la rapprocha de Théodore avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Le jeune Serpentard néanmoins ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

A la place, un sourire amusé, doux et serein glissa sur les lèvres fines du jeune garçon et d'un geste trop délicat pour être celui d'un Serpentard -c'était maintenant certain, le Choixpeau avait raté sa répartition le jour où il l'avait envoyé près de Malefoy-, Théo s'empara de la main de la jeune fille sans quitter Fred de ses yeux perçants.

« Ça te dérange, Weasley ? », demanda-t-il alors posément en rompant le silence qui continuait à peser.

Seamus évita de glapir sa gratitude à celui qui venait de leur sauver la vie et appréhenda Fred, un sourire plus grand que jamais ourlant sa bouche. George cligna longuement des yeux et son jumeau ne cessa de regarder alternativement Théodore, Hermione, Seamus et Blaise qui essuyait des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. Ce fut le comportement de ce dernier qui poussa Fred dans ses derniers retranchements. Il défia le Serpentard d'un coup d'œil, narquois.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, si c'était vrai », affirma-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Trop moqueuse aux oreilles de Théo sans doute.

Blaise s'esclaffa à nouveau mais se reprit, certainement plus vite que les autres en tout cas. Et encore plus que Hermione qui ne comprit pas pourquoi l'adolescent l'attira soudain contre lui, déposa sa bouche contre la sienne et força finalement le barrage de ses lèvres d'un coup de langue expert. Plus par incrédulité que par réel plaisir la brune ouvrit la bouche et se laissa faire avant de fermer les yeux dans un réflexe. Théo embrassait bien. Avec un côté froid et presque animal qui lui rappelait pourquoi il était à Serpentard finalement. Fred le surpassait, il n'y avait pas la flamme de passion qui l'avait consumée chaque fois qu'elle avait eut l'occasion de l'embrasser, mais après lui, Nott était certainement le meilleur dans le domaine.

« Tu veux une autre preuve Weasley ou ton petit côté voyeur est satisfait ? », railla, lointaine, la voix de Blaise Zabini et Théodore détacha lentement mais sûrement ses lèvres de celles d'une Hermione abasourdie.

N'y tenant plus, George éclata de rire lui aussi. Fred le fusilla du regard mais ne pipa mot alors que le nouveau _petit-ami_ de la brune lui essuyait délicatement le coin de la bouche. Il avait été facile d'évincer Seamus Finnigan mais qu'en serait-il de Théodore Nott ?

Foi de Weasley, le jeu n'était pas terminé.

**.**

**.**

« Arrête ! »

George s'éventa avec un magazine de Verity et cette dernière vint s'installer à côté de lui derrière le comptoir.

« Je dis juste ce que je pense, minauda George à l'attention de son frère en train de confectionner un marécage portable.

-Alors ce que tu penses ne rime à rien mon cher frère, répliqua plus calmement son sosie sans détacher ses yeux de son travail.

-Tu es jaloux, c'est tout. »

Fred releva finalement la tête, exaspéré. Verity baissa la sienne, jugeant préférable de se tenir éloigner de la conversation et de ne surtout pas rire. Le menton dans ses paumes en coupe, sa baguette à l'oreille façon Luna, George répondit au regard de Fred sans ciller. Ce dernier soupira mais eut tout de même un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de 'Mione, crois-moi, assura-t-il et son jumeau se redressa un tantinet.

-Oh mais je ne crois pas que tu sois jaloux des prouesses de Hermione à qui j'ai oublié d'attribuer ses dix points d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu es jaloux de Seamus, de Nott, et de tout autre garçon qui s'amusera avec elle. »

L'autre secoua la tête, souriant pour de bon.

« Absurde Forge.

-Ou pas Gred. »

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

**.**

Oh, mais c'est que notre petite Hermione va finir par embrasser tous les garçons de Poudlard à ce train là xD. En tout cas j'adooooore Théodore, vraiment, beaucoup beaucoup, et je me voyais mal faire une fanfiction longue sans le caser quelque part. Seamus, je l'aime toujours autant, même s'il agit plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit u.u'' Quant à Fred, névrosé jusqu'au cou. Je lui conseillerai bien d'aller consulter Freud mais George est là =D  
Sinon, eh bien même si en apparence l'histoire part en *BIIP* je vous rassure, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et on avance, on avance. Vous remarquerez que ça y est depuis le chapitre précédent : Hermione est devenue « la deuxième après Alicia » dans le cœur de Fred qui ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Je trouve logique qu'il bataille à son tour pour s'en sortir après tous les efforts de Hermione pour correspondre à ce qu'il voulait ! Et je vais m'arrêter là hein, je m'emporte...

Je voulais juste dire que j'étais désolée parce que j'ai la sensation que ce chapitre va très vite et qu'il n'y a pas assez de pauses, mais bon...

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Explications Théo-Hermione ; Annonce d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ; Harry retrousse ses manches ; Ron-Ron en quête d'une Valentine et la Salle sur Demande reprend du service !

A bientôt people ^^


	13. Rétrospections rétrospectives

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

.

.

Bonsoiiiir =O

Eh bien, comme d'habitude me voilà à poster en pleine nuit... Mais je pense que désormais je posterai un chapitre toutes **les nuits de Samedi à Dimanche** (sauf problème quelconque).

Ah, et je vous informe que j'en suis à l'écriturage du chapitre 20, que les personnages n'en font qu'à leurs têtes et que ça va finir dans un bain de sang tout ça ! =D Je plaisante bien sûr...

Mh, alors merci également pour toutes ces reviews qui fondent sur moi et qui m'enflent les chevilles quelque chose de bien, mais je ne m'en lasse pas, alors continuez ^^ Mon but : atteindre les 200 commentaires avant le chapitre suivant xD Là encore, je plaisante.

**Merci aux anonymes** :

**Reine Margaux **; **Camille **; **Risette**

Et vraiment merci beaucoup à **Magalie **pour son commentaire et ses notes finales, ça m'a émue et j'ai été vraiment touchée de voir tous les détails que tu as pu noter. Merci, merci et encore merci. Je ne peux pas te faire une réponse aussi complète que ta review, mais le cœur y est vraiment !

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : Rétrospections rétrospectives**

_"Believe" - The Bravery_

.

.

**De: Fred**

**A: Hermione**

_Bien que toujours choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé sous mes yeux, je tiens à te dire que je suis fier de ma petite 'Mionychonne. Tu m'as bien eut sur ce coup-là et visiblement je n'ai qu'à bien me tenir. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, les filles sont toutes à mes pieds.  
Nouveaux scores (tu peux dire merci à George, 10 points pour un serpentard...)_

_H.G: 19_

_FW: 11_

_A bientôt ma petite Gryffondor préférée !_

_Fred_

« Explications », imposa la voix calme et doucereuse de Théodore Nott et Hermione détacha ses yeux de son Coqtable qu'elle venait juste de ranger.

Comment voulait-il qu'il lui explique ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle-même était incapable de s'expliquer comment elle en était arrivée là. Oh bien sûr elle pourrait lui parler de Fred, de ses hormones, de leur jeu, de Seamus qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête à des fins dont lui seul connaissait l'intérêt, mais Théodore était un Serpentard. Un garçon à qui elle n'avait adressé la parole qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et auquel elle ne s'était jamais intéressé avant d'avoir reçu une mission de la part de Molly Weasley.

Le jeune garçon acculé à un mur de la tour d'Astronomie, bras croisés, sembla comprendre les pensées de la jeune fille puisqu'il les interrompit d'un soupir. Hermione leva des yeux timides vers lui, ne sachant exactement quoi faire pour les sortir de l'impasse. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait joué le jeu quand il s'était sentit impliqué par Seamus et Fred. A moins que le jeu ne soit pas seulement un vice Weasleyien mais aussi Nottien. Ça ne l'étonnerait plus à ce stade de sa vie.

« Il m'a semblé t'avoir porté un grand secours, railla-t-il et le sourire moqueur qui s'inscrivit sur sa bouche fit grimacer la brune, J'ai donc parfaitement droit à une explication en bonne et due forme.

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment que je t'explique ce qu'il se passe, éluda Hermione avec un maigre espoir.

-Ne pense pas à ma place. »

Ça, c'était fait...

« Tu ne peux pas juste oublier ce moment très embarrassant et me laisser faire tes devoirs pour le mois qui vient ? », essaya tout de même la jeune fille.

Théo émit un petit rire aérien, de celui qui avait réussit à dérider totalement Hermione la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu. D'ailleurs il sembla à la brune qu'un poids se soulevait de ses épaules, pour y retomber immédiatement quand le serpent cessa de s'esclaffer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire mes devoirs, je suis aussi intelligent que toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça... », se défendit Hermione dans un dernier souffle.

Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. D'un moment à l'autre Théo allait la laisser là en se moquant royalement de ses agissements et peut-être irait-il raconter dans la salle commune de Serpentard que Hermione Granger était en fait une traînée qui lui avait sauté dessus ou qu'il avait embrassée pour savoir ce que ça faisait de mêler sa langue à celle d'une Née-Moldue. Déjà assise au sol, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, la jeune fille se recroquevilla à la pensée que bientôt Dumbledore en personne viendrait lui supprimer son insigne de Préfète au vue de sa réputation un peu trop sulfureuse.

Un mouvement attira à nouveau son attention sur Nott qui se déplaça vaillamment jusqu'à elle et s'installa à côté d'elle, ni trop loin, ni trop près. Si sa conversation avec lui la première fois lui avait parut surréaliste, là, elle nageait en plein délire. Peut-être rêvait-elle ? Après tout qu'auraient bien pu faire George et Fred à Poudlard ? Pourquoi Seamus serait-il intervenu ? Pourquoi Théo l'aurait-il embrassée ? Pourquoi Blaise aurait-t-il rigolé ?

Satisfaite de sa conclusion, Hermione brandit sa main dans les airs sous le regard teinté de curiosité de son camarade et dans un geste vif et fulgurant... se donna la gifle du siècle. Le bruit fut atrocement claquant et Théodore bondit sur elle au moment où sa paume entrait en contact avec la peau de sa joue, abasourdi.

« Tu es folle ?, tonna-t-il d'un ton scandalisé quand Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et qu'une rougeur cuisante remplaçait sa main sur sa joue.

-Désolée, baragouina la brune en constatant amèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais de la réalité.

-Ne me dis pas désolé à moi, excuses-toi plutôt pour ta joue ! Je savais que les Gryffondor étaient tarés, je pensais pourtant que mademoiselle _je-suis-au-dessus-de-tout_ était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. »

Cette fois-ci Hermione perdit totalement son calme. Elle mitrailla Théo de ses yeux les plus menaçants -de ceux qu'elle avait quand Ron se montrait trop énervant, le forçant à se reculer.

« Oh ça va hein, siffla-t-elle méchamment, Aucun commentaire à recevoir de quelqu'un qui roule une pelle à une sang-de-bourbe sur un coup de tête ! »

Le brun parut d'abord surpris de la tournure de sa phrase, comme si entendre Hermione Granger parler dans un langage commun et presque vulgaire pouvait définitivement faire effondrer le mythe de la préfète sérieuse et hautaine, puis il se reprit d'un hochement de tête, murmura que cette fille était folle, juste folle, et leva les yeux au ciel en se concentrant sur la dernière partie de la phrase. Il haussa un sourcil pendant qu'elle se massait la joue, et s'en retourna vers elle.

Il n'avait plus l'air énervé, ni moqueur, juste un peu intrigué et presque consterné.

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassée sur un coup de tête de ma part mais plutôt sur celui de ton petit-ami. Ou devrais-je dire ex ? J'ignorais que tu étais quelqu'un capable de sortir avec un jumeau Weasley...

-Ce n'est ni mon copain ni mon ex, rectifia sobrement Hermione avec lassitude.

-Qu'importe. Il m'a agacé. »

Et vraisemblablement on n'agaçait pas un Nott au risque de se faire embrasser. L'adolescente eut un sourire en coin, qui s'effaça lorsque le brun reprit.

« Quant à ta _condition_, grogna-t-il et elle sût qu'il parlait de l'état de son sang, Je t'informe que ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Il n'y a que les imbéciles dans le genre de Drago ou Vincent pour traiter de sang-de-bourbe des personnes parfois milles fois plus intelligentes qu'eux à cause d'un complexe de supériorité qu'on nous refoule à la naissance. »

Hermione hésita, finit par choisir de prendre ce qu'il venait de dire comme un compliment et le remercia d'un demi-sourire. Loin de paraître gêné -il était toujours aussi froid- Théo inhala à un rythme régulier pendant quelques secondes avant de rouvrir la bouche. Un record, en une journée la brune ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant et en fait, parler tout court.

« Que ce soit clair, hors de question de m'abaisser à faire semblant d'être avec toi. Blaise et moi risquons plus gros que tu ne pourrais le penser. En revanche si tu me rends un service, j'accepte de continuer à embêter Weasley. J'admets que pouvoir me venger de toutes ces fois où ils ont retardé les cours avec leurs stupides blagues est très alléchant. »

Elle s'apprêta à lui rétorquer qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour embêter Weasley, que tout ça c'était de la faute à Seamus et qu'au fond Fred l'avait plus _agacé_ par jeu que par un quelconque intérêt pour elle, cependant elle se calma en le voyant la fixer profondément, comme en attente d'une réponse qui se devait immédiate et satisfaisante. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Théodore Nott arborait toujours une expression impérieuse de petit prince mais à cet instant précis il était tellement comique qu'il aurait mérité sa place à Gryffondor, entre les bouderies de Ron et les bévues de Harry.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler le fond de sa pensée au risque de l'insulter -un Serpentard à Gryffondor, on aurait tout entendu- la jeune fille opina dans un mouvement saccadé.

« C'est quoi ce service ? », s'enquit-elle ensuite avec curiosité.

Ja-mais.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour Théodore Nott rougir.

Pourtant deux plaques rouges envahissaient les joues du brun au visage feignant l'indifférence la plus totale et il dû se racler la gorge bruyamment avant de parler, comme pour s'empêcher d'avoir la voix trop rauque, ce qui démontrerait de ses troubles et un serpent n'a aucun trouble à avoir. Il se doit d'avancer, d'écraser les autres au passage si possible, et de rire du commun des mortels.

Théo tendit la main, calme en apparence, prévenant le pacte qu'il ferait avec la jeune Gryffondor. Cette dernière préféra attendre d'avoir la suite avant de s'engager à quoi que ce soit, devinant que si Nott se montrait brusquement si humain ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Aide-moi à me débarrasser de Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode. »

.

.

Alicia heurta l'armoire et un gémissement de douleur lui fut ravit par les lèvres de Fred. Ce dernier prit soin de la plaquer d'avantage contre le meuble en occultant le fait que George et Verity dans la boutique pourraient tout entendre de leurs ébats s'ils se montraient à nouveau si bruyants. Alicia se déroba pourtant à son étreinte, les joues rosies, le souffle court et les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Fred réfréna une pulsion de désir dégoulinant de sentiments et posa simplement son front contre le sien, la laissant ramener son bassin contre le sien dans une provocation délibérée et mesquine.

« Ça t'apprendra, lui apprit-elle en l'entendant grogner de mécontentement.

-M'apprendra ?, s'étonna d'une voix à peine audible le rouquin en retour, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

La jeune femme haussa son épaule dénudée et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Fred s'appuya contre l'armoire pour se maintenir debout et résister à la tentation de l'allonger immédiatement ou de la soulever d'un geste trop brusque. D'une main il fit glisser la bretelle du sous-vêtement de la brune qui couvrait la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment voir à cet instant et Alicia lui donna une petite tape sur la main.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? », railla-t-elle d'un ton tranquille.

Fred acquiesça simplement, sourire en coin de sortie.

Il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'il avait refusé de la voir ces derniers temps sans lui donner d'explication et revenait vers elle par surprise, l'emmenant chez lui pour ce qu'ils y faisaient d'habitude. Alicia avait peut-être grandit, elle disait toujours blanc et lui lui rétorquait toujours noir. Elle avait envie de lui, elle ne le laisserait pourtant pas la toucher plus que ça juste pour le faire mariner. Loin de l'irriter, l'idée qu'elle joue un peu avec ses nerfs plaisait bien au jeune homme.

« Je pourrais te laisser dans cet _état_ et transplaner, susurra Alicia en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Et je pourrais très bien m'en sortir sans toi, rétorqua-t-il avec amusement, J'ai des mains figure-toi. Et George.

-Eurk ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire au même instant, ravissant le cœur du rouquin qui n'avait plus rit avec elle depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

« Je t'aime... »

Alicia s'étrangla presque. Fred ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette pensée trop honteuse s'était soudain formulée à voix haute. Il savait que leur simulacre de relation avait des limites et bizarrement il pensa que si Hermione avait été amoureuse de lui elle se serait vraiment brisée de part les conditions de leur jeu. Heureusement elle ne l'était pas et n'aurait pas à souffrir de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Dévoiler leurs sentiments de quelque manière que ce soit était la principale limite qui faisait qu'Alicia ne l'avait pas encore fuit.

Le jeune homme grimaça de sa propre bêtise et la brune laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps à moitié nu, subitement trop sérieuse, trop elle, trop elle _avant_.

C'était tellement risible... Il avait le droit de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, de l'emmener se promener ou d'autres choses réservées plus ou moins aux couples, pourtant leur relation imposait qu'il ne dévoile jamais rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que ce n'était pas réciproque. George pouvait très bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Alicia ne le voyait toujours pas comme lui la voyait. Même quand ils sortaient ensemble elle n'avait jamais aimé autant que lui.

Pas la peine de faire croire à une plaisanterie ou de tourner sa phrase de façon taquine, son silence était trop équivoque à présent. Alicia ne le croirait pas quoiqu'il dise pour expliquer ce qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche. De toute façon, vu la tête qu'elle faisait désormais Fred se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il essaie de se rattraper. Prudemment, il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et attendit la tempête. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait peut-être fuit mais Alicia resterait.

Parce qu'il avait dit noir, et qu'elle allait contrer en insistant sur blanc. Quitte à le blesser.

Au jeu du plus con, même lui se faisait parfois battre...

.

.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, lèvres pincées, et le rire de Ron fut plus fort encore. Harry et Ginny restaient plus surpris qu'hilares, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Jamais encore un serpentard dans l'Histoire de Poudlard n'avait demandé à un gryffondor de l'aider à se débarrasser d'une fille.

« Excellent, pouffa Ron qui était sûrement le seul à trouver ça drôle.

-Je ne savais pas que Bulstrode voulait sortir avec Nott, fit Ginny d'un ton plus calme tout en fusillant son frère du regard.

-Harceler serait plus exact », rectifia Hermione avec un petit sourire coincé mais amusé.

D'un ton placide comme si cela ne le concernait pas, Théodore lui avait indifféremment expliqué que depuis près de deux ans Millicent Bulstrode s'acharnait à le suivre partout, lui demandait de l'aide pour ses cours et plus si affinités, le tout en le draguant jusqu'à outrage au point que même Drago Malefoy ne pouvait plus souffrir de voir la jeune fille traîner avec eux. Il lui avait même raconté que l'année passée elle avait subtilisé un filtre d'amour Merlin-savait-où et avait tenté de le lui faire ingurgiter en le versant dans son jus de citrouille. Heureusement Blaise l'avait surprise avant que Théo ne tombe dans un piège très serpentesque -ou désespérément féminin.

Sur le coup Hermione avait rit aussi, comme Ron à présent, seulement plus silencieuse, puis elle s'était rendue compte après avoir accepté -plus pour partir le plus vite possible que par plaisir, qu'éloigner Millicent de Théodore n'allait pas être facile. Déjà elle était à Serpentard et l'approcher de près comme de loin se repérerait à des miles à la ronde, mais en plus elle savait de source sûre que Bulstrode bien qu'un peu bête sur les bords avait des talents prouvés en matière de sortilèges et de potions. Et puisque Théo ne voulait pas faire croire à une relation avec Hermione et qu'après l'expérience avec Seamus Hermione ne se voyait pas recommencer de toute manière, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de faire croire que le jeune garçon était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Blaise et lui sont inséparables, pourquoi il ne dit pas qu'il est gay, ça arrangerait bien des choses », proposa soudain Harry à demi-sérieux, provoquant un nouveau rire de son meilleur ami.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel cependant elle offrit un ravissant sourire à l'Élu dont les joues se consumèrent instantanément. Hermione émit un petit rire elle aussi, trouvant l'idée irréalisable mais douce à imaginer. La tête de Malefoy s'il apprenait que deux de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses sous-fifres étaient homosexuels vaudrait tous les contenus des coffres de Gringotts, pour autant ce n'était pas réalisable. Hermione doutait fort que Blaise ricane longtemps et elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à subir un _doloris_ lancé par Théo d'un ton sadique.

« Enfin, au moins Fred te croit avec quelqu'un d'autre », souffla Ginny, ignorant que ce qu'elle venait de dire donnait la nausée à son amie brune.

D'accord, elle n'avait fait qu'embrasser Seamus puis Théo. D'accord, ça ne voulait rien dire à ses yeux. Néanmoins Fred y croyait lui. Pire, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans ses lettres pour le taquiner ou se mettre à sa hauteur, il la croyait expérimentée dans l'art de l'_amusement_. Aussi à ses yeux qu'était-elle ? Déjà qu'aux siens elle se donnait l'impression d'être une prostituée des lèvres...

« Il compte revenir d'ailleurs cui-ci, faire une visite surprise ?, interrogea Ron en se calmant peu à peu.

-Comment ça ? »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil devant l'air impatient qu'affichait son ami.

« Hier il était venu te voir je présume, reprit le rouquin d'une voix brusquement dépourvue de toute chaleur, Je demande donc s'il compte revenir d'ici peu ? Tu dois lui _manquer_ pour qu'il se déplace jusqu'ici... »

Hermione ne voyait pas ce qu'il insinuait, seul Harry sembla assimiler ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami et il gronda à la grande surprise de Ginny à côté de lui. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard vif et animé d'une animosité que Hermione comprit être dirigée vers Fred. Ginny analysa cet échange avant de sourciller à son tour. Elle se tourna si vite vers la seule qui n'avait pas encore saisit le sens de la conversation que Hermione eut un petit sursaut.

« Tu n'as rien fait avec lui, pas vrai 'Mione ? Tu ne t'aies pas laissée embarquer dans ses plans foireux ?», questionna-t-elle d'un regard foudroyant.

Les paupières de l'intéressée battirent vivement dans le vide et ses iris papillonnèrent sur chaque visage rivé sur elle. Elle suffoqua, presque choquée de leur réaction. Croyaient-ils vraiment... ?

« Bien sûr que non !, répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté en s'empêchant de rougir et de repenser à la fois où elle s'était introduite dans la chambre des jumeaux la nuit.

-Ouf, marmonna Ron en frottant le sommet de son crane avant de sourire légèrement, Je sais que tu es son plan cul à l'origine...

-RON !, tonna sa petite-sœur, révoltée des termes employés.

-Ben quoi ? Appelons un dragon ce qui est un dragon. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que ce stupide jeu entre eux se base sur une relation d'abord sexuelle et non affective. Tant que Fred ne touche pas à Hermione moi je m'en fiche, qu'il vienne autant qu'il veut, mais j'ai pas franchement envie que 'Mione tombe dans le chaudron. Il a toujours réussit à mettre toutes les filles qu'il voulait dans son lit. »

Il leva des yeux contrits et presque suspicieux vers sa meilleure amie, laquelle serrait les poings en empêchant son cœur d'exploser et ses larmes de couler.

« Il te mène par la baguette Herm', murmura-t-il d'un ton trop doux qui broya les entrailles de sa destinataire, J'espère que tu n'oublies pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. »

Hermione calma ses glandes lacrymales, inspira et opina. Elle le savait, mais se l'entendre dire de quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jusqu'à présent personne autour d'elle qui aurait été au courant ne lui avait rappelé la triste vérité de ce jeu morbide. Se le dire à soi-même était une chose, se le faire affirmer par une personne étrangère en était une autre.

Peu désireuse d'ouvrir la bouche pour relancer la discussion qui s'était éteinte, Hermione laissa le silence flotter autour d'eux un long moment. Ginny continuait de la regarder, inquiète, lui faisant vaguement penser à Mrs Weasley et ses yeux maternels qui constituaient une véritable caresse lorsque ça n'allait pas. Ron semblait vouloir continuer à parler en la fixant, comme pour lui faire comprendre « _il veut juste ton corps, une fois le jeu terminé il ne voudra plus de toi_ ». Il n'y avait que Harry pour rester Harry et regarder le plafond d'une expression sereine.

Puis Ron rouvrit la bouche, Harry le vit du coin de l'œil et l'interrompit avant que le moindre son ne puisse atteindre les oreilles de Hermione.

« Vous avez vu que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est pour le mois prochain ? », informa-t-il gaiement et la brune le remercia intérieurement de lui épargner les réflexions de leur troisième ami.

Elle savait que Ronald ne voulait que son bien, qu'il tentait de la préserver comme il avait essayé de préserver Ginny en apprenant qu'elle sortait avec Dean et que tout comme pour les précédents il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, seulement il en arrivait à être étouffant. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité pourtant elle avait envie de mettre fin à sa vie dès qu'il l'ouvrait. Non. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir qu'elle était en équilibre précaire sur un fil tranchant.

Avec un demi-sourire elle songea que peut-être, si elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Fred avec le temps, elle finirait comme ce dernier. Incapable de pouvoir aimer. Incapable de _vouloir_ aimer. Pour l'instant le jeune homme n'avait pas encore brisé sa volonté de croire aux sentiments et ce qui s'y rapportait et Hermione se sentait fière de garder ce que lui avait extrait de sa vie. La capacité à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Quelque chose de fort qui lui permettrait de relever la tête quand elle tomberait.

« Ne m'en parle pas, rumina Ginny en extirpant inconsciemment Hermione de ses songes, Dean veut m'amener chez Madame Pieddodu... »

Sa réflexion arracha une moue jalouse à Harry et un sourire mêlé de colère à Ron. Hermione l'observa avec surprise.

« Pourquoi là-bas ?, demanda-t-elle puisqu'elle savait que Dean n'était pas vraiment un romantique et que jamais Ginny et lui n'en arrivaient à s'organiser ce genre de rendez-vous pour niais.

-Ben, c'est le week-end de Saint Valentin», répondit la rouquine qui parut étonnée que Hermione ne le sache pas.

Harry s'agita sur son fauteuil, maugréant quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Ginny contempla ses paumes, pensive, avant de compléter :

« Enfin c'est le week-end d'après le jour de la Saint Valentin mais comme fêter ça à Poudlard n'est pas vraiment génial, Dean le considère comme tel. »

Ron se pencha sur Hermione, persifflant.

« Si je ne peux pas tuer Fred, je tuerai Dean... »

La brunette réprima un sourire qui serait malvenu devant Ginny qui paraissait de plus en plus énervée. Toutefois, au moment où elle allait se charger de dire que ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça comme rencart même si elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot, Harry sortit de ses marmonnements intempestifs et jeta à Ginny un regard si perçant que Voldemort lui-même aurait reculé d'un pas en arrière.

« Depuis quand tu obéis à ce que veux Dean ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, ceux de Hermione se firent plus ronds encore. Mais rien n'égalait l'expression ahurie de Ginny. Comme las, Harry haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, n'y vas pas. Tu as toujours dit que la Saint Valentin est une fête sans intérêt il me semble. »

Hermione s'attendit à ce que Ginny prenne la mouche comme à son habitude, rétorquant qu'elle faisait encore ce qu'elle voulait et que Harry n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires ou encore qu'elle se plaignait juste pour le plaisir de le faire ou bien qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être avec Dean au lieu de rester l'amoureuse de l'ombre éternelle du célèbre Harry Potter. Au lieu de ça l'adolescente sembla considérer ce qu'il venait de dire, y réfléchir très soigneusement et finit par se lever d'un bond.

« Tu as raison, fit-elle comme frappée d'une révélation.

-Ah oui ?, s'interloqua Harry dont la témérité s'envola aussi vite qu'elle n'avait débarqué.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de jouer la soumise ! »

La mâchoire de Ron sembla bloquée vers le bas, lui conférant l'air le plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Ginny frappa son poing gauche dans sa paume droite et afficha une expression sûre et rebelle.

« Je reviens ! », clama-t-elle joyeusement en filant avant que Hermione n'ait eut le temps de la retenir.

Celle-ci sentait la catastrophe arriver. C'était certain, Ginny allait parler à Dean, lui dire qu'elle refusait un rendez-vous romantique et qu'elle refusait de rester la fille qui obéit et minaude pour lui faire plaisir. D'un autre côté cependant une pointe de fierté perla dans son cœur quand elle pensa à son meilleur ami toujours estomaqué de son propre aplomb et elle piailla au moment où Ron laissait échapper un soupir bruyant d'admiration.

« Par la barbe de Merlin... ! »

Harry déglutit en plissant des yeux. Une ride soucieuse se creusa sur son front et il tourna fébrilement la tête vers Ron qui continuait d'ouvrir la bouche en grand.

« Ça te dérange si je tente ma chance avec ta sœur ? », bredouilla-t-il en devenant rouge pivoine.

Ron secoua la tête pour de se débarrasser de son expression enflammée, Hermione eut un grand sourire.

« Milles gorgones Harry ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'attend que ça ! »

A vrai dire il avait fallut cinq mois à Hermione pour faire comprendre à Ron que si Harry sortait avec sa sœur -à l'époque ce n'était qu'une hypothèse et une plaisanterie mais tout de même- ce n'était pas la fin du monde et deux de plus pour le convaincre, quand il s'était rendu compte des sentiments de son ami pour Ginny, de ne pas lui casser la figure.

Au moins désormais Harry avait cessé de vouloir leur mentir. Ou plutôt de se mentir à lui-même en répugnant à dire qu'il aimait Ginny. C'était déjà un problème de moins à régler songea Hermione et son Coqtable qui n'avait pas vibré depuis la veille se rappela à sa mémoire dans une vibration contre son ventre. Sans prendre en compte les regards soudain sombres de ses deux amis qui savaient ce que signifiait une Hermione dégainant cet espèce de téléphone mi-moldu mi-sorcier, la jeune fille retint son souffle comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un message de Fred.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hermione**_

_'Mione, j'ai envie de te parler -ou de toi tout court._

_Ce soir, vingt-deux heures à la Salle sur Demande. Je t'attendrai._

**.**

**.**

George sourcilla, n'aimant pas vraiment la tournure des évènements depuis que son jumeau était descendu en courant de leur appartement, visiblement bouleversé mais incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant que Verity avait pris congé pour aller déjeuner avec une amie le rouquin avait appris pourquoi Alicia n'était plus dans la maison.

« Je pense pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle... », murmura-t-il à l'attention de son frère qui s'évertua à ranger la boutique désertée d'un coup de baguette.

Que Fred veuille passer ses nerfs en faisant le ménage, soit, qu'il souhaite s'introduire à Poudlard le soir venu pour rejoindre Hermione, non. Pas quand il savait pertinemment que son sosie n'était pas en état de parler mais plutôt prêt à tout pour oublier qu'il venait de perdre Alicia pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Pas quand il savait également que Hermione avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, elle ne parvenait à duper que Fred. Jusqu'à maintenant George n'avait rien dit, préférant voir comment évoluait la situation et espérant presque que la jeune fille puisse l'aider à faire comprendre à Fred qu'il était inutile de se battre contre lui-même.

Peine perdue visiblement. L'étau se refermait en revanche sur la brune, menaçant, et George ne savait pas trop s'il devait intervenir avant que celle qu'il considérait tout de même comme une soeur ne devienne une épave ou s'il était déjà trop tard. L'écouterait-elle seulement s'il lui disait d'arrêter ? Non, elle lui rirait au nez... Normal puisqu'il avait encouragé leur jeu. Merlin qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Mais moins que Fred, ça, c'était certain.

« Elle n'est pas Alicia. »

Piqué au vif ledit Fred délaissa sa baguette et fusilla son jumeau du regard.

« Ça je le sais, merci.

-Tu vas lui faire du mal, fit naïvement George en dernier recours.

-Bah, elle est avec Nott. Au pire elle culpabilisera un peu. Rien de bien inquiétant. Et puis ça fait partit du jeu. »

George grinça des dents en comprenant que ce qu'il soupçonnait était avéré. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Son frère était trop blessé, trop perturbé à cet instant pour qu'il tente quoique ce soit d'autre. Peut-être que d'ici la soirée Fred se calmerait et qu'il irait juste au rendez-vous pour parler ou mieux, qu'il annulerait.

Lui-même eut envie de ricaner à sa propre hypothèse. Fred ne se calmerait pas, loin de là. La seule chose qui pourrait atténuer sa douleur pour la remplacer par autre chose -un sentiment tout aussi néfaste- c'était que Hermione cesse de jouer et se mette à nue -au sens propre et surtout pas figuré du terme. George s'appuya sur cette idée pour demander :

« Et si en fait elle t'a mentit depuis le début et qu'elle ne joue pas ? »

Fred se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

« Ah non, ronchonna-t-il finalement en roulant des yeux, Tu m'as déjà fait le coup et ça ne marchera pas.

-Bien, très bien », soupira George qui commençait sérieusement à douter des capacités intellectuelles de sa moitié.

Le jeune homme voulu tout de même essayer une dernière approche.

« Et si elle t'a mentit sur son degré d'expérimentation ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si elle est... tu sais...

-Non je ne sais pas Forge, et si tu pouvais être plus clair ce serait gentil. »

Ils s'observèrent longuement avant de rire à deux, comme à leur plus vieille habitude. Tenir une conversation sérieuse plus de cinq minutes était une chose faisable mais trop difficile pour eux qui n'avaient toujours vécu que de légèreté et de bêtises. George croisa les bras sur son torse, sourire aux lèvres.

« Si elle est vierge crétin. »

Fred resta silencieux, George compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant que son autre s'esclaffe bruyamment.

« Impossible ! Et même si elle l'était, ça ne me dérangerait pas, confia son jumeau accompagné d'un clin d'œil mutin.

-Ah non ! Si elle l'est tu la touches pas ! », s'insurgea George en perdant quelque peu de son calme.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Hermione mais si ce dont il se doutait devait cette fois encore se confirmer il refusait que cet abrutit lui servant de frère ne s'enfonce d'avantage et avec une délectation manifeste dans la bouse de dragon. Heureusement Fred balaya son début de panique d'un nouveau rire aérien et insouciant.

« Je plaisantais. Si c'est le cas je jure sur la tête de Merlin et Morgane que je ne toucherai pas à un seul cheveux de cette fille ! Mais si elle ne l'est pas, je ferai ce que je veux. »

Il conclut en tirant la langue, George opina à ses propres pensées. Oui, visiblement Fred avait été généreux dès sa naissance. Il avait offert à son frère la possibilité d'un cerveau entier et s'était contenté d'une cacahuète dépourvue du moindre neurone.

**.**

**.**

« N'y vas pas !

-Fonce ! »

Lavande et Parvati se jaugèrent, sourcils froncés, et Hermione commença à rire nerveusement.

Ginny n'étant toujours pas revenue après une demie-heure d'attente, la brune avait filé en direction de son dortoir où elle savait qui trouver. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas eut l'autorisation de lire le message de Fred et il était hors de question d'aller se plaindre à nouveau à Seamus ou Neville qui avaient bien le droit de profiter de leur vie sans être obligés d'épancher ses états d'âme toutes les dix minutes. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Parvati et Lavande discutaient sur le lit de cette dernière, sûrement du dernier potin de l'école, et les deux jeunes filles l'avaient écoutée sans un mot pendant qu'elle leur racontait -à moitié- ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle vienne vers elles.

Dans la version qu'elle leur avait donné, Hermione avait dévoilé qu'elle avait _un peu_ avancé sur le plan physique avec Fred pendant les vacances de noël et craignait que le message de celui-ci signifie qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus de sa part. C'était vrai bien sûr, mais elle avait sciemment omis de préciser qu'elle avait fuit à toutes jambes le jour où elle s'était montrée très _proche_ du rouquin et qu'à présent elle était terrorisée à la perspective de le revoir après qu'elle ait à nouveau dû inventer une relation avec un camarade de classe.

« Lav', si elle y va il va la manger toute crue !, protesta Parvati avec un regard presque aussi effrayé que celui qu'essayait de cacher Hermione.

-Et alors ? Si elle a déjà bien avancé avec lui avant, pas de soucis !, répliqua Lavande qui ne voyait réellement pas le problème.

-S'engager sur ce plan là ce n'est plus du jeu, c'est un danger. »

Hermione serra ses mains sur sa jupe d'uniforme. Elle savait pertinemment ce que voulait dire l'invitation nocturne de Fred. Danger. Gros danger. Bouleversement en perspective. Quelque chose allait changer. Peut-être même s'achever. Et elle n'était toujours pas prête... Pas après tous ces mensonges au sein desquels elle se montrait expérimentée, joueuse même. En admettant que cette nuit elle le laisse reprendre là où ils avaient dû s'interrompre, qu'allait penser Fred en la voyant faire l'étoile de mer sous lui ? Et faire... Faire _ça_... S'unir à lui était resté un fantasme de jeune fille ayant trop lu de bouquins romantiques appartenant à sa mère. Après tout ce qu'elle entendait dans les couloirs ou les toilettes des filles elle savait très bien que la première fois c'était loin d'être un feu d'artifice.

Un moment interminable et ennuyeux dans le meilleur des cas. Une boucherie dans le pire. Pas question de vivre ça avec Fred. Elle doutait que même avec la plus grande habilité du monde -ce dont il se pâmait sans cesse- il arrive à la faire grimper où que ce soit. Toutefois, elle arrivait déjà à y penser comme une possibilité, ce n'était pas si mal. Encore un peu et elle pourrait véritablement l'envisager et l'oser.

« Elle peut aussi ne pas s'engager dans ce cas, continuait de plaider Lavande et Hermione fit un effort incommensurable pour se concentrer sur la conversation-dispute de ses camarades de dortoir.

-Oh mais oui ! »

Parvati frappa son front comme si l'évidence était là, devant elle, et qu'elle l'avait loupée. Les deux jeunes filles, brusquement totalement d'accord, s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Hermione qui les regarda une à une avec un mauvais pressentiment. Lavande amorça les hostilités :

« Réponds juste à deux questions.

-Est-ce que tu veux revoir Fred ?, interrogea Parvati à sa suite.

-Eh bien, oui, admit piteusement Hermione qui s'énerva immédiatement des rougeurs brûlant traitreusement ses joues.

-Et est-ce que tu veux risquer d'aller plus loin avec lui ? », s'enquit Lavande dans un gloussement.

Nul besoin de réponse, la grimace contrite de Hermione voulait tout dire. Parvati, dans un geste très doux, remit une mèche de cheveux brun derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille et Lavande lui offrit son plus beau sourire amical. Elles semblaient comprendre ce que pensait leur amie sans que celle-ci ait besoin de parler, ce qui lui ôtait une grosse épine du pied. Devoir s'entendre dire qu'elle préférait garder sa virginité quelques temps encore ne faisait pas partit de son programme.

Cependant tomber amoureuse de Fred n'avait pas été affiché dans l'ordre de ses priorités non plus et pourtant... on voyait le résultat.

« On n'a qu'une chose à te proposer : la diplomatie et le tact pour refuser. Et ce dès le départ, dès que tu lui auras dit bonjour. Une façon pour toi de passer un bon moment avec lui sans pour autant que tu sois obligée de finir par enlever tes vêtements et sans que dire non ne le frustre totalement. Par exemple, _désolée, je suis indisposée._

-Ça marche à tous les coups », assura Parvati.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre avec gêne, prit note et finit par acquiescer.

Dix minutes plus tard elle était de retour dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Harry était toujours installé sur son fauteuil, Ron en revanche s'était allongé de tout son long sur un petit canapé. Tous deux semblaient en proie à une conversation de la plus haute importance et en voyant l'air sérieux de Harry, Hermione eut un moment de panique. Pitié qu'il ne prépare pas quelque chose qui leur vaudrait des points en moins ou pire : leur vie.

Mais Ron ne paraissait pas oppressé parce que son meilleur ami venait d'élaborer une stratégie pour s'attirer le maximum d'ennuis.

« Je le répète, je ne retenterai pas l'expérience avec Lavande, même pour ne pas être seul à cette maudite Saint Valentin ! »

Hermione se stoppa à deux pas d'eux, profondément blasée.

« Alors essayes avec Parvati ?, proposa Harry.

-Sans façon. Lavande ou elle, c'est la même chose.

-Et pourquoi pas Millicent Bulstrode ? », intervint finalement leur amie en venant s'asseoir aux pieds de Harry et en ignorant leurs regards surpris de la revoir réapparaître détendue quand ils l'avaient vue courir avec panique.

Ron se concentra ensuite sur ce qu'elle venait de dire et il parut d'autant plus incrédule.

« Bulstrode ?, répéta-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, comme ça tu deviens sa nouvelle proie et j'ai remplit ma part du contrat concernant Nott », fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Son ami secoua la tête mais ne protesta pas. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle le taquinait et pour une fois ne le prit pas mal.

« Tu m'imagines en train de lui déclarer ma flamme devant les autres serpents ?, poursuivit-il même avec humour.

-De préférence un genou à terre et un bouquet de roses à la main, rajouta Harry qui commença à entortiller son index autour d'une mèche de cheveux appartenant à Hermione d'un geste distrait.

-Oh, mieux ! »

Ron se redressa sur sa couche improvisée, souriant. Hermione étendit ses jambes et cala ses pieds entre ceux que venait de déposer le rouquin au sol. Tout aussi distraitement que son meilleur ami, le jeune Weasley se baissa pour les ramasser et les poser sur ses genoux. La position étant confortable, Hermione ferma les yeux en laissant son dos reposer contre les tibias de Harry.

« Un bouquet de filet du diable ! »

Tous trois se mirent à rire puis dérivèrent sur le souvenir de leur première année. Câlinée sans que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Hermione sombra après un petit rire commun à l'évocation d'un Ron de onze ans terrorisé par l'horrible plante qui avait faillit les tuer. Les moments de détente se faisaient si rares en ce début d'année qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin avoir le droit de se poser et de respirer.

Faibles, les voix de Harry et Ron la bercèrent et elle les entendit énumérer quelques prénoms féminins alors qu'ils reprenaient leur première conversation visant à trouver une cavalière à Ron pour le week-end encore lointain de la Saint Valentin. Là où elle était à présent, Fred, les examens, Théodore, ses mensonges et tout le reste n'existaient pas.

.

.

_**De : Hermione**_

_**A : Fred**_

_D'accord._

.

.

L'avantage d'être préfète c'était qu'elle pouvait se déplacer librement dans le château ensommeillé malgré le couvre-feu imposé par le règlement intérieur. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'elle devait faire une ronde avant de regagner ses quartiers et qu'elle devait la faire avec un autre préfet n'appartenant pas à sa maison -de toute façon Ron ne prenait pas sa fonction au sérieux et passait son temps à trouver des excuses pour éviter cette corvée. Généralement elle réussissait à tomber sur Ernie McMamillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle, et la ronde se passait rapidement. L'idéal restant quand elle se retrouvait avec Hannah Abbot, la jeune fille se montrant joviale. Et puis il y avait la pire personne qui soit pour une ronde de nuit...

« Non mais franchement, pourquoi je dois toujours me coltiner ta personne ?», persiffla Pansy Parkinson qui maintenait vigoureusement trois bons mètres entre Hermione et elle pour marcher dans les couloirs sombres.

Ladite Hermione n'écoutait aucune des élucubrations de sa collègue, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de vite se débarrasser d'elle et de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Ce dont se rendit rapidement compte Pansy et qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ignorée, même si Drago feignait le contraire en l'humiliant lorsque d'autres étudiants autres que Serpentard les entouraient.

« Tu fais attention à ce que je te dis au moins ?, crissa-t-elle de sa voix abominablement aiguë et Hermione tourna une tête indifférente dans sa direction, La prochaine fois prévois le planning autrement. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec toi une nouvelle fois.

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, souffla la brune en retour.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sale petite sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione ne frémit même pas. Elles étaient arrivées au septième étage et parvenaient près de l'entrée -invisible évidemment- de la Salle sur Demande. Un instant la jeune fille se demanda si Fred était déjà là, à l'intérieur, en train de l'attendre. Un coup d'œil à sa montre la rassura. Il n'était que vingt et une heure trente et le jeune homme n'était certes pas du genre à être en avance.

« Les murs ne vont pas s'envoler, siffla à nouveau Pansy, Pas la peine de les regarder comme ça. »

N'y tenant plus, excédée par l'impatience qui l'envahissait de retrouver Fred et la colère de devoir se trimballer la Serpentard depuis plus de vingt minutes, Hermione s'immobilisa dans le couloir et attendit que Pansy la remarque pour enfin lui cracher à la figure ce qu'elle rêvait déjà de lui ordonner depuis un bon moment :

« Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux secondes ? C'est trop te demander ?, bouillonna-t-elle non sans voir Pansy diriger la main vers sa baguette, Et range ça ! Je doute que Madame Pomfresh t'accepte à l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres Granger !, fulmina la fille à tête de pékinois comme se plaisait à la surnommer Ron, Harry et Hermione entre eux.

-Alors ferme la un peu ! Même pour toi ça devrait être envisageable non ? »

Le fait qu'elle se révolte soudain après une année sans altercation franche laissa Pansy pantoise et Hermione reprit son chemin d'un pas solide.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-_Stupefix _! »

Hermione fit volte-face dans la seconde, armée de sa baguette et l'adrénaline revigorant son cerveau comme jamais. Son corps entier était préparé à une défense de dernière minute et elle s'apprêta même à faire face à Voldemort -puisque personne d'autre ne pouvait attaquer un élève à cette heure si tardive. Cependant ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle et l'empêcha heureusement de lancer un maléfice.

« Hola, du calme ! C'est moi 'Mione, c'est moi ! », clama Fred en levant les mains en l'air lorsque la jeune fille pointa furieusement sa baguette vers sa tête.

Les yeux marrons s'élargirent et Hermione retrouva peu à peu l'oxygène qui manquait à son cerveau pour être correctement irrigué et donc apte à fonctionner.

« Fred ?, s'étrangla-t-elle, son cœur se débattant comme un diable dans sa cage thoracique.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est mon prénom. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Merlin ou Dieu mais Fred suffira. »

Au moins elle était sûre que c'était lui. Le sourire narquois du jeune homme se transforma en mimique inquiète. Il agita sa main droite, faisant signe à la brune de baisser sa baguette. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom Hermione consentit à se calmer et l'adrénaline s'évapora très lentement. Elle abaissa son bras, soupira et regarda Fred remettre ses mains dans ses poches. Sa propre baguette dépassait de la poche de son jean et l'attention de la jeune fille se porta alors sur le corps inerte de Pansy à quelques mètres.

Elle fronça ses sourcils et interrogea Fred sans comprendre pourquoi une entrée en scène si fracassante alors qu'il aurait pu sagement attendre qu'elle vienne le rejoindre plus tard. Le jumeau de George haussa une épaule.

« Elle commençait à m'énerver. Je l'entends crier depuis que vous êtes à l'étage. »

Il désigna une porte que Hermione n'avait pas remarquée avec un nouveau sourire plus amical.

« J'ai tout entendu, déclara-t-il avec amusement, Bien répliqué Granger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, rumina-t-elle en prenant toutefois soin de mémoriser le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire.

-De toute évidence je prends le thé avec la reine de Saba. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Fred pouffa en diminuant la distance entre eux.

« Plus sérieusement je t'attendais, admit-il sans plus aucun regard pour le corps de Pansy.

-Tu es en avance, fit remarquer la brune qui espérait qu'il ne s'approcherait pas d'avantage d'elle, muée d'une peur sans aucune origine réelle.

-Et toi tu allais être en retard à ce que je vois. »

Elle éluda en se détournant simplement. Sa nouvelle proximité l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires alors qu'elle s'était justement jurée de prendre un petit moment rien qu'à elle avant de venir le rejoindre histoire de se préparer à cette rencontre tant -et à la fois si peu- attendue. Hermione s'agenouilla près de la dépouille de Parkinson, elle soupira une nouvelle fois en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour expliquer que la jeune préfète de Serpentard soit dans cet état et leva sa baguette.

« _Oubliettes _»

Fred regarda le mince faisceau lumineux sans rien dire, concentré sur cette maigre petite lueur qui lui rappelait qu'il était dans le chaos le plus sombre et que cette faible lumière pourrait représenter un espoir déjà perdu. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la main fine qui tenait la baguette en cours d'utilisation, puis sur le bras recouvert de la robe d'usage à Poudlard, et finirent par remonter jusqu'à la nuque de Hermione. Chose surprenante : elle s'était attachée les cheveux. La queue de cheval épaisse permettait à son cou gracile de respirer et Fred pencha légèrement la tête en admirant cet étalage de peau qu'il savait incroyablement doux.

L'envie de venir y faire couler ses doigts se fit oppressante, il se refusa à y obéir le temps que Hermione en finisse avec Parkinson. Justement la jeune fille se releva délicatement et il cessa de la contempler.

« Aide-moi à l'emmener dans la salle de classe la plus proche. Je viendrai la récupérer plus tard... »

Docile, Fred hocha la tête et se pencha pour prendre Pansy dans ses bras.

Hermione se raidit, piquée d'une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être à la vue de l'adolescente tout contre Fred qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du mal que ça pouvait faire à la brune. Elle se reprit toutefois pour son propre bien -devenir jalouse de Parkinson, manquait plus que ça !- et parcourut silencieusement le couloir. Une porte proche de celle du bureau du professeur Flitwick lui fut bientôt visible et elle l'ouvrit sans attendre. Un placard qui ferait l'affaire.

Elle fit signe à Fred de déposer Pansy entre un balai et une serpillère, se trouvant incroyablement mauvaise en comprenant qu'elle était ravie de voir le rouquin débarrassé de la jeune fille qui logeait désormais dans le plus total inconfort. Puis au moment où elle fermait la porte derrière elle, deux bras surgirent de nulle part et s'abattirent de chaque côté de sa tête. Hermione se recula dans un réflexe, son dos buta bien vite contre le pan de bois et elle ferma le yeux en ultime protection.

Fred eut un sourire, se colla furtivement à elle et l'embrassa chastement.

« On pourrait nous voir », couina la brune lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres.

Couiner était le bon mot. Hermione grimaça mentalement devant tant de stupidité que ce soit dans ses actes ou dans le timbre de sa voix. Elle battit des paupières en essayant de ne pas se détourner des deux billes brillant de milles éclats la dévorant du regard et serra finalement les dents en voyant que Fred ne cessait de sourire. Moqueur, insolent, mutin, et tellement d'autres adjectifs qui agitaient son cœur dans tous les sens. Pourquoi devait-il toujours la regarder de cette façon-là ? Pourquoi faisait-il toujours en sorte qu'elle veuille plus ? Toujours plus.

« Tu as peur que Nott ne nous voit ? », se moqua-t-il en apposant sa joue contre la sienne.

Elle nota qu'il avait la barbe naissante et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, elle se prit le mot « _Homme_ » dans la figure. Fred était un homme, avec une voix d'homme, les mains d'un homme, les agissements d'un homme, les besoins d'un homme. Et elle sentait que ce soir il avait un besoin bien trop particulier et qu'il se dirigeait vers elle pour qu'elle le comble. Ne pas fuir à cet instant lui fut bien difficile. Hermione venait de mettre le doigt sur la source de ses angoisses : la peur défrayant toutes les chroniques de faire l'amour avec un _homme_ à qui elle avait mentit et pas un garçon de son âge qui aurait le même niveau d'expérimentation qu'elle.

Elle était si petite devant lui, il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait elle ne pourrait pas résister. Ou du moins avait-elle ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'infériorité. Dans ses fantasmes, elle voyait le Fred de Poudlard qu'elle avait commencé à aimer en cinquième année. A cette date Fred était plus guindé, moins mâture -contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser- et moins expérimenté également, elle le sentait. Elle fantasmait sur l'adolescent mais aimait l'homme, et si elle voulait continuer à aimer l'homme, il allait falloir oublier l'adolescent.

Les sentiments de Hermione implosèrent dans sa poitrine et si Fred ne s'était pas soudain éloigné elle se serait mise à pleurer par cette proximité trop gênante, trop dérangeante. Au fond d'elle elle n'était pas une femme, pas encore.

Et elle n'était définitivement pas prête, qu'importait qu'elle soit la dernière vierge parmi les élèves de sixième année.

« Tu viens ? »

Fred lui tendait la main au milieu du couloir, son regard vrillé sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande qui ne s'était curieusement pas encore volatilisée. Hermione essaya de se calmer, de se rappeler les conseils de Lavande et Parvati. Seulement dans sa tête revenait la panique de la nuit où elle était s'était retrouvée dans le lit du jeune homme et elle n'avait plus qu'une idée : Fuir.

**.**

_**A suivre...**_

**.**

C'est sadique, j'en ai conscience u.u Malheureusement je ne pouvais ni couper avant ni après ce passage sans quoi il y aurait eut un déséquilibre entre ce chapitre et les autres.

Don't worry, je reviens bientôt xD En attendant vous avez parfaitement le droit de me maudire jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération...

**_Prochain chapitre: _**La Salle sur Demande reprend du service Épisode 2; Ginny qui ne veut pas y croire; George qui demande des comptes; Seamus et Hermione qui s'unissent pour aider Théo; Et l'apparition épistolaire d'un revenant.

A bientôt !


	14. Confidences

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yosh !

Alors, petit coucou vite fait bien fait, juste pour dire que : NON JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE, ou si peu... Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé vos réactions ^^

Brefouilles, je poste aujourd'hui puisque je serai absente ce week-end. On se revoit donc le week-end prochain ;)

Merci encore à **Reine Margaux**, **Laya** et **Magali** (j'adore l'analyse, toujours :D) Pis aussi merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté en fav' et à suivre, j'ai été surprise d'ailleurs d'en voir autant ^^

Sur ce, mon sadisme et moi allons faire un tour le temps que vous lisiez ce petit chapitre u.u

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 14 : Confidences pour confidences**

_« The story of the impossible » - Peter Von Poehl_

**.**

**.**

« 'Mione ? »

L'appel était doux, lancinant, il l'agressait en plein cœur et la brune ne savait plus quoi faire, figée devant ce placard où reposait une Pansy endormie. Hermione avait toujours suivit les lignes de ses manuels scolaires. Les ordres qu'elle recevait de la part de ses professeurs ou d'un livre, elle les suivait docilement et à la lettre sans faire d'histoire. Elle obéissait aveuglément à ses parents quand ils lui donnaient des conseils. Mais là. Là elle n'avait plus aucune marche à suivre. L'ordre émanant de Fred n'avait aucun sens parce que ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était juste une demande, et sans ses livres, sans l'avis de ses amis, de ses parents, Hermione ne savait pas.

La main était là, bien tendue. Fred ne semblait pas impatient outre mesure, juste inquiet qu'elle soit soudain malade ou que quelque chose n'aille pas. Son bras ne tremblait pas sous l'effort de devoir rester immobile et Hermione avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ces longs doigts et cette paume calleuse.

Pour la première fois également ce n'était pas un combat intérieur qui opposait son cœur et sa raison. La raison, elle n'en avait plus depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était son cœur le problème, son cœur à moitié brisé, rafistolé à coup d'espoirs naïfs, tiraillé en deux par des pulsions contraires. Prendre cette main qui ne lui voulait aucun mal et qui la conduirait où elle voulait : Fred. Ou bien fuir loin d'un corps qui pourrait lui faire du mal autant physiquement que mentalement, même inconsciemment. Ce qu'avaient dit Parvati et Lavande résonnait encore à ses oreilles, toute sorte d'excuses pour faire comprendre à Fred qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait dans un sourire. Pourtant une petite voix perfide lui soufflait quelque chose ressemblant à un « Et s'il refusait que tu puisses lui dire non une deuxième fois ? ».

Elle n'était pas prête.

Son pied droit eut un bref mouvement sur le côté, en direction de Fred, son pied gauche le contra et partit vers le couloir. Hermione leva la tête, réprima un sanglot et sa nausée, et lança un véritable appel au secours au jeune homme qui fronça un sourcil puis l'autre sans un mot. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Tout ça c'était sa faute à elle, stupide adolescente au corps de femme mais à l'âme d'enfant qui était tombée amoureuse du seul homme au monde qui ne voudrait jamais d'elle comme véritable partenaire.

Pour cette raison elle obéit à son pied gauche en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas prête ! »

Fred encaissa le balbutiement de la brune qui commençait déjà à courir sans comprendre et resta planté au sol, incrédule. De quoi parlait-elle au juste ?

Les bruits de course plus loin le rappelèrent à l'ordre et mué par son instinct -ou son impulsivité- il se précipita à la suite de la jeune fille sans plus attendre. Il réfléchirait plus tard, quand il l'aurait rattrapée. Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le fuyait comme ça... Un rire jaune menaça de rompre la barrière de ses lèvres et il soupira en la retrouvant facilement juste avant que Hermione ne parvienne près du portrait de la Grosse Dame -assoupie- qui la conduirait directement à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle ne courrait pas franchement vite non plus.

La brune émit un gémissement farouche lorsqu'elle se sentit happée en arrière par le bras et faillit totalement hurler de désespoir lorsque Fred la retourna brutalement face à lui, haletant et plutôt énervé.

« Ça va pas la tête ? », s'écria-t-il sans la lâcher.

Hermione agita le bras en vain, il était beaucoup trop fort par rapport à elle et cette constatation lui embua les yeux qu'elle baissa obstinément alors qu'il commençait à la secouer d'avant en arrière sans se rendre véritablement compte de sa force, son autre main désormais apposée sur l'épaule fine de l'adolescente.

« 'Mione regarde moi ! », imposa-t-il et incapable de résister ladite 'Mione redressa le menton en tremblant.

Fred fut surpris par l'intensité de ce regard et véritablement perturbé quand il comprit qu'il lisait de la terreur simple et profonde dans les yeux marrons et humides. Alors seulement il remarqua qu'il la maintenait comme un auror venant d'attraper un mangemort et dégagea son emprise aussi sec, foudroyé.

« Désolé... »

Soulagée par sa nouvelle liberté Hermione reprit son souffle et rabaissa la tête avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de lui commander autre chose. Fred soupira, désappointé par leur attitude à tous deux et finit par céder à une pulsion beaucoup plus douce. Sa main se plaça délicatement en coupe sur la joue de la brune qui, ne ressentant plus aucune oppression, se laissa docilement faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je... Je suis désolée..., bégaya Hermione en commençant à trembler de tous ses membres, Je ne suis pas prête.

-Prête à quoi ? »

Il paraissait perplexe et un simulacre de sourire frôla les lèvres de la jeune gryffondor.

Pour sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à définir ce qu'il se passait ? Pourtant il lui semblait évident que la vérité était lisible dans son regard et que Fred ne puisse pas déterminer ce qui la rongeait la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Était-il si égoïste pour ne même plus essayer de comprendre les sentiments de ses comparses comme il savait si bien le faire avec son frère auparavant ? Mais comment lui en vouloir alors qu'elle se trouvait elle-même tellement compliquée.

Il était peut-être temps de montrer pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor. Hermione s'enhardit par Merlin savait quel pouvoir et ouvrit la bouche, prête à en finir pour de bon. Elle allait tout lui dire. Là, maintenant. Tout. De ses sentiments jusqu'à son imbécillité en passant par son in-expérimentation. Et après seulement elle redeviendrait lâche et courrait se réfugier près de Ron, Harry, Ginny ou encore Seamus et Parvati. Près de leurs sourires compréhensifs et pleins de chaleur.

« Oh... »

La brune arqua un sourcil, coupée en plein élan, et Fred se mordit la lèvre en réprimant un fou-rire naissant.

« 'Mione, reprit-il d'un ton légèrement trop moqueur, Je croyais que c'était clair : Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. »

Il s'esclaffa vivement devant l'expression qu'elle afficha alors et lui prit la main tranquillement.

« Je vais pas te sauter dessus, calme toi. J'y crois pas... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te violer ou quoi ? »

A peu de choses près, c'était ça. Hermione sentit ses appréhensions glisser doucement vers la pente de l'oubli et elle eut un sourire tremblotant et à nouveau désolé. Fred la contempla avec une sorte d'admiration étrange qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Jamais encore on ne l'avait fuit parce qu'on avait peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dans un sens c'était presque flatteur qu'elle se sente si soumise. Mais plus encore il la trouvait admirable de pouvoir avouer ce qui la poussait à cette fuite. Dire « non » était parfois une chose tellement difficile qu'on cédait à la facilité le plus vite possible pour passer à autre chose. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi elle avait fuit la première fois, par peur de devoir dire non au moment où elle croyait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, craignant qu'elle puisse dépasser les limites et ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. C'était mal le connaître.

« Viens, autant parler à l'abri. »

Hermione hésita une nouvelle fois. Seulement elle ne laissa pas le temps à son pied gauche de se tourner vers le couloir, elle garda sa main serrée dans celle du rouquin et se laissa emporter sans un mot, juste la pensée qu'elle s'était trompée encore une fois et qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser de manière phénoménale. _Je ne suis pas prête_... Et pourquoi pas bramer directement _Je suis pure et innocente !_ tant qu'elle y était ?

**.**

**.**

_Alicia,_

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas envoyé de lettre ! Ça me fait bizarre d'ailleurs..._

_Seulement je ne t'écris pas pour prendre de tes nouvelles -tu m'en as suffisamment donné l'autre jour- et tu dois te douter que cette lettre est à peu près la même que la précédente._

_Je ne savais pas qu'en tant que Weasley, et de surcroît un des jumeaux de cette formidable fratrie, j'aurai pu un jour ressentir de la haine ou même de la pitié pour quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui c'est ce que tu m'inspires._

_Dans la dernière lettre je te demandais de ne plus approcher Fred et j'étais bien trop puéril pour me rendre compte que c'était une réaction débile digne de celles de Ron. Dans celle-ci je ne te demande rien, je veux juste t'expliquer qu'à mes yeux tu ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemorts qui ont attaqué ta famille. Franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans la glace. Bon d'accord, ton crime peut ne pas te paraître si horrible et je me demande même si tu te rends compte que ça reste un crime. Non hein ? Pourtant tu as tué quelqu'un. Par deux fois. Si, si, c'est possible. Tu as piétiné le cœur de mon frère et non contente de l'avoir fait une fois, il a fallut que tu réitères l'expérience. Tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en fous de savoir que Fred a pleuré comme une fille la première fois que tu l'as jeté. Tu te fous pas mal de savoir qu'il ne pleure pas aujourd'hui mais qu'il ne pleure pas parce qu'il ne le peut tout simplement plus. Tu écrases les gens, c'est ton caractère, pourtant quand Fred t'a ramenée à la maison avant Noël j'ai cru que tu pouvais avoir changée. J'ai cru que tu pourrais ressentir quelque chose même infime pour lui, quelque chose qui pourrait se développer et le sauver de l'enfer où tu l'as envoyé en sixième année. Évidemment non. Je me demande si tu as un cœur là-dessous ou si tu ne vis que pour briser ceux des autres. Je te hais, véritablement. Je te hais pour deux puisque Fred ne sera jamais capable de s'en prendre à toi. Et j'ai tellement pitié de toi... Tu es tellement ridicule sous tes grands airs. Je crois même que ma pitié à ton égard équivaut à ma haine de voir que tu es incapable d'autre chose que faire le mal autour de toi._

_Si tu n'es pas capable de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, évite de t'en servir pour le jeter après._

_Et en fait si, je vais te demander quelque chose. Ou plutôt te prévenir:_

_La prochaine fois que tu utilises Fred pour ton propre plaisir, je te promets de te briser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus supporter ta propre existence._

_Avec toute mon... _amitié_,_

_George._

**.**

**.**

Hermione s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la salle complétement vide, se demandant pourquoi Fred n'avait pas pensé à un lieu plus accueillant ou confortable. Elle songea un instant qu'il avait juste dû demander un lieu désert par soucis premier de la savoir plus sereine et culpabilisa instantanément alors qu'il s'installait en face d'elle, pliant ses longues jambes sous lui. Elle se laissa regarder, se sentant à nouveau plus gênée qu'étouffée et Fred lui offrit un sourire léger.

Qu'allait-il dire ou faire maintenant que tout était à peu près clair entre eux ? Maintenant qu'il avait compris à peu près ce qu'elle ressentait -hormis le principal à savoir ses sentiments véritables, mais chaque choc à la fois, pitié...

« Répète après moi ! »

La jeune fille eut un petit sursaut et opina sans trop comprendre.

« Fred n'est pas un obsédé sexuel qui va me culbuter parce qu'il est en manque, articula-t-il alors et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, Allez, vas-y !

-C'est stupide, préféra-t-elle faire remarquer sans pouvoir se persuader de répéter ce genre de choses.

-Peut-être », concéda le jeune homme dans un clin d'œil.

Un nouveau silence s'insinua entre eux, sans doute un peu plus pesant, et Hermione sût que c'était à elle de le briser. De faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait mieux maintenant que sa crise d'hystérie était passée et qu'elle pouvait nouvellement avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Elle inspira profondément et se lança sans que Fred ne la quitte un instant des yeux:

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité.

-De m'avoir pris pour un pervers qui vient se satisfaire ou pour m'avoir fait courir ou encore pour m'avoir mentit ? », railla le rouquin et elle perdit un peu de son calme.

Mentir ? Avait-il... Non. Non c'était impossible. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'il était intelligent et plutôt perspicace quand il le voulait -et seulement quand il le voulait- mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir deviné qu'elle l'aimait. S'il l'avait deviné il serait déjà en train de mettre un terme à leur jeu et de la fustiger en l'assommant de sermons comme quoi l'amour n'existait que dans les livres. Fred assimila longuement son silence avant de sourire plus encore.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne », affirma-t-il sans aucun doute perceptible et en remerciant secrètement George de lui avoir parlé en soirée sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre la brune.

Hermione se retint de soupirer de soulagement et secoua négativement la tête. Fred laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter remarque... D'un autre côté ça veut dire que tu n'as pas couché avec Finnigan ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête et il se redressa légèrement.

« Ni avec Nott ? Ou Krum ? Ou qui que ce soit ?

-Si..., lâcha-t-elle avec une infime précaution.

-Comment ça ? Avec qui ? », s'intéressa vivement Fred qui parvint à faire passer la pointe de jalousie qui le prit alors aux poumons sous la forme d'une curiosité un peu malsaine.

Ce fut au tour de Hermione d'avoir un sourire espiègle.

« Krum, sur le bureau d'une salle de classe vide en quatrième année, dévoila-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant son air stupéfait.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?, fit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Pas vraiment. En fait si j'en crois mes rêves j'ai fait ça six fois avec Viktor, deux fois avec Seamus et récemment une ou deux fois avec Théo. »

Suite à son énumération -fausse à part concernant Viktor, et oui, elle avait compté...- Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir et mima le dégoût.

« Ah oui et une fois avec le professeur Rogue aussi, mais ça relevait plus du cauchemar ou du viol. »

Fred battit des paupières, combinant tout ce qu'elle lui disait et finit par s'autoriser un rictus bien que le cœur n'y soit plus vraiment.

« Et avec moi ? », demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Hermione rosit, détourna la tête. Fred recommença à respirer normalement et à sourire gaiement.

« Alors ?, insista-t-il paisiblement.

-Zéro, annonça la brune dont le regard fuyant démontrait le mensonge de ce qu'elle disait.

-'Mione, c'est méchant ce que tu dis là ! Et c'est pas bien de continuer à mentir ! »

Il lui sauta pratiquement dessus et attaqua ses côtes sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se préparer à parer l'attaque. Hermione commença à rire, doucement puis de plus en plus fort et se débattit tant bien que mal alors qu'elle basculait sur le sol rugueux en entraînant Fred dans sa chute. Le jeune homme parvint à éviter le désastre en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la brune pour ne pas l'écraser. Ladite brune cessa de rire au fur et à mesure que le souffle du rouquin balayait son front et finit par se rendre compte de leur position avant de redevenir écarlate. Cependant il n'y avait plus aucune crainte dans ses yeux et Fred resta alors à cheval sur ses hanches, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à fuir ou pleurer.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela arrive. Hermione se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais. Il suffirait d'un mot pour que tout s'arrête, pour que Fred s'écarte et la laisse reprendre son souffle. Un seul mot et elle reprenait le contrôle de tout. Elle l'aimait, d'accord, mais plus encore elle avait confiance en lui et en ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Le jeune homme se baissa, vint embrasser le nez de l'amie de son petit-frère qui soupira d'aise et se redressa à peine. S'il l'avait trouvée belle la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il la trouvait magnifique ce soir. Les joues encore un peu rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres ourlées d'un minuscule sourire en coin. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le visage d'Alicia avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. C'était plus doux. Plus innocent aussi. Plus angélique. Plus beau. Plus... désirable.

« Alors, combien de fois tu as fantasmé sur mon merveilleux corps ?, questionna-t-il dans une respiration grave.

-Merveilleux, j'en doute », chuchota Hermione comme si elle lui confiait un secret.

Il grogna pour la forme, leva une main et la déposa sur une mèche qui s'était échappée de la coiffure précaire de la brune et reposait sur son front lisse. D'un geste il l'ôta de son piédestal et admira à nouveau tous les traits qui faisaient de Hermione la fille la plus belle qu'il ait pu côtoyer.

« Combien ?, réitéra-t-il et cette fois ses cordes vocales se jouèrent de lui en trahissant honteusement son désir de l'avoir si près de lui en une note nettement plus rauque qu'avant.

-Même pas deux... Peut-être trois... ou quatre, rajouta-t-elle à mesure qu'il grimaçait.

-C'est tout ? Je suis après Krum dans le classement là.

-Oui mais avant Rogue. »

Elle s'amusa de la tête que faisait Fred, un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation, et redressa la tête sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste qui lui parut d'un coup trop naturel pour le retenir. Le jeune homme la laissa capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes et sa main toujours libérée se posta sous sa nuque pour l'aider à approfondir ce baiser auquel il ne s'attendait plus. Hermione fit glisser ses bras contre le torse qui la dominait et alla jusqu'à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et orangés.

Stimulée par un petit quelque chose qui lui conseillait de laisser libre court à ses envies, la brune repoussa soudain Fred de toutes ses forces et se colla à lui alors que leurs positions s'inversaient sans que leur union buccale ne s'interrompe. Plutôt content qu'elle se décoince un peu, loin de se plaindre de devoir se mettre sur le dos après avoir dû soulever son poids sur une seule main, Fred la sentit prendre ses aises sur son bassin et cesser de chatouiller ses épis pour caresser son cou. Il se surprit à se demander comment une fille pouvait se montrer si douce et violente à la fois avant de se rembrunir contre les lèvres de la brune en comprenant que ses seules expériences bien que formidables n'avaient rien eut à voir avec l'amour du geste.

Avec Alicia, c'était toujours à celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre et en avait toujours été ainsi même lors de leur première fois à tous les deux. En ce qui concernait les multiples filles qui avaient traversées sa vie -ou plutôt son lit- par la suite il les avait si peu connues qu'il se fichait pas mal du plaisir qu'il pouvait donner ou recevoir tant que ses pensées arrêtaient de se diriger le temps d'une étreinte charnelle vers Alicia.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il connaissait Hermione et il éprouvait une profonde affection pour elle, ça faisait toute la différence. Au-delà du jeu qui s'était installé entre eux il y avait une réelle attirance sans quoi de toute manière il n'aurait jamais pu éprouver le désir le rongeant à cet instant. Et l'inexpérience de la jeune fille rendait les gestes plus doux et tendres que ce qu'il avait pu jamais connaître, même d'Alicia. Il aimait sentir les mains maladroites et curieuses qui se hasardaient sous son pull, dans sa nuque ou sur sa joue comme autant de baisers légers et délicats. Qu'importait qu'elle rompe ce moment en disant « non », elle lui avait déjà fait plus de bien que ce à quoi il ne s'était préparé.

Hermione cessa de titiller sa langue, se redressa et se mordilla la lèvre. Fred rouvrit les yeux lentement, interrogateur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de penser qu'elle allait dire non qu'elle était obligeait de s'exécuter dans la seconde ! Puis brusquement il comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la brune et laissa retomber la sienne qui frappa le sol un peu trop fort. Le grognement qu'il émit fut alors autant représentatif de la douleur qu'engendra cette semi-chute que du mécontentement qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son corps incapable à contrôler.

« Je n'y peux rien, se défendit-il finalement dans un souffle saccadé.

-J'ai rien dit », s'étonna Hermione sans bouger.

Plus par amusement que par provocation il souleva assez le bassin pour qu'elle se remette à rougir et eut un petit rire.

« Ça t'effraie tant que ça ? », se moqua-t-il un peu.

Néanmoins il ôta la main qui s'était posée dans le dos de la jeune fille un peu plus tôt et la passa entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à atteindre son entre-jambe, offrant une barrière entre son pantalon trop étroit et les cuisses de la brune.

« C'est mieux comme ça ?

-Enlève ta main de là !, s'esclaffa Hermione en retour.

-Je n'ai pas envie que mademoiselle prenne encore une fois la poudre d'escampette. »

Son air boudeur contrastait avec le sourire qui persistait sur son visage. Hermione secoua la tête avec consternation et de son bras écarta la main du rouquin qui s'était introduite entre eux. Fred l'interrogea du regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La brune haussa une épaule et se baissa de la même manière que lui deux minutes en arrière.

« Ça ne m'effraie pas monsieur je-me-prends-pour-Merlin.

-Tu m'en vois ravi », répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Hermione eut alors un geste qui les surprit tous les deux. Ses doigts fins se levèrent, s'abattirent sur les lèvres closes du rouquin et survolèrent la peau fine lentement, comme si elle essayait d'imprimer à jamais cette texture dans un coin de sa tête où elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Fred la regarda dans les yeux, ne s'autorisant aucune interruption visuelle. Lui voulait garder en mémoire le visage chantant, la couleur des iris dans lesquels se réfléchissaient les lumières de la salle. Il voulait les garder en mémoire parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il respirait.

**.**

**.**

_George,_

_A ce que je sache ma vie ne te regarde pas et tu es le jumeau de Fred, tu n'es pas lui. Sa propre vie te regarde d'un certain sens, dans un autre je te conseillerai de te mêler de tes propres problèmes si tant est que tu puisses en avoir._

_Je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre à ta dernière lettre, cette fois-ci je prends sur moi pour te dire réellement ce que je pense :_

_Tu ne me connais pas George Weasley._

_Fred est sans doute la seule personne à savoir exactement à qui il a affaire et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il accepte mes limites. J'ai conscience d'être égoïste, de détruire une partie de sa vie et d'avoir brisé son cœur en sixième année cependant je ne lui ai jamais caché qui j'étais.  
Je suis profondément désolée de te décevoir, je comprends que tu me haïsses, mais je me fiche de ta pitié et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis revenue chercher Fred. Il est assez grand pour comprendre à quoi il s'engage en voulant me fréquenter et s'il n'a pas sût considérer qui je suis, je n'y peux rien._

_Alicia_

**.**

**.**

Si Ginny avait voulu paraître décontractée et adulte, c'était manqué.

« Alors ?»

Hermione qui venait tout juste de passer le portail de la Grosse Dame se stoppa devant la jeune fille lui faisant face, à la fois impatiente de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais incapable de réfréner une colère noire envers son frère qui continuait de jouer. Ginny tapa du pied sur le sol, voyant que Hermione restait silencieuse.

« Allez, tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, insista-t-elle en piaillant de moitié.

-Comment tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?, finit par demander la brune qui ressentait un besoin irrationnel de dresser une barrière défensive entre la rouquine au fort caractère et elle.

-Lavande et Parvati ne parlaient que de ça tout à l'heure... »

Balancer des camarades -même des pipelettes- dérangeait particulièrement la sœur cadette de Ron pourtant elle aurait été prête à vendre père et mère pour seulement savoir comment s'était déroulée l'entrevue entre Hermione et Fred. Celle-là même dont Parvati et Lavande faisaient discrètement référence dans un canapé et qu'elle avait entendu par hasard. Le visage de la brune se referma comme une huitre. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas les libertés de ses camarades en qui elle avait eut, semblait-il, tort de faire confiance. Ginny croisa les doigts dans son dos, se promettant de dire à Hermione que Parvati et Lavande ne s'étaient pas réellement montrées si peu réservées, mais uniquement lorsque la brune passerait à table.

Cette dernière soupira, fit quelques pas et s'installa sur un pouf en pressentant que la nuit déjà bien avancée promettait d'être longue. Ginny la suivit d'un pas avide et l'observa consciencieusement. Rien n'émanait de Hermione. Aucun sentiment négatif ou positif. Juste un calme olympien, ce calme qu'elle avait toujours eut les années précédentes -quand Harry, Ron et elle ne partaient pas en mission suicide- et qui avait le don prodigieux d'énerver tout le monde. Ça faisait un moment que la rousse n'avait pas eut à faire face à Granger, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

Ginny se sentit soudain presque trahie, revenue en arrière également, quand elle n'avait pas sa place avec les amis de Ron. Quand elle n'était que la minette d'un an plus jeune qui rougissait en voyant Harry. Quand elle n'était que la petite-sœur, la cinquième roue du carrosse, celle à qui on ne disait rien. Et plus récemment encore, quand elle était la parente de Fred et que Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui parler du garçon. Après la journée plus qu'éprouvante qu'elle venait de passer entre Dean qui venait de rompre sur un nouveau coup de tête et le discours étrange que Harry lui avait donné à son retour, Ginny avait besoin d'être avec une amie. Une vraie. Et de partager. Besoin de se rassurer aussi parce qu'elle était sûrement l'une de celle qui s'inquiétait le plus pour la santé mentale de Hermione et Fred.

Malheureusement la brune gardait les yeux figés dans une indifférence exaspérante.

« Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je crois que je vais aller me coucher », claqua Ginny au terme d'une minute de pesanteur, dégoûtée et révoltée.

Sous l'œil peiné de Hermione, la rouquine fit volte-face en retenant ses larmes de rage, se jurant de ne plus jamais se montrer présente pour Hermione ou qui que ce soit d'autre. A noël déjà elle avait voulu révéler un secret à la brune et même si elle était tombée malade puis était revenue après, Hermione ne s'en était tout simplement pas souvenue. Ginny, ça lui était bien égal sur le coup. Après tout son amie n'avait pas l'air bien et Fred avait dévoilé secrètement à ses parents qu'il l'avait ramenée de chez sa grand-mère parce qu'elle semblait traverser une petite crise de déprime. Elle avait donc gardé son secret pour elle. A présent elle était tellement mal de voir que Hermione ne la considérait plus que comme la petite-soeur de son meilleur ami qu'elle promettait de ne plus se lier de ce qu'on appelait amitié.

L'amitié comme l'amour, quand il se brisait, c'était douloureux.

« Alicia a encore jeté Fred. »

Ginny eut l'impression de prendre un coup de batte de Quidditch sur le crane.

Elle resta pétrifiée à mi-chemin entre Hermione et l'escalier des dortoirs, incapable de croire que c'était la brune qui venait de lui parler comme si elle avait suivit le cours de ses pensées mais également incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Fred... Hermione sourcilla, mains serrées, et adressa un pauvre sourire lorsque Ginny consentit à se retourner. Cette dernière regagna le pouf de son amie au pas de course, atterrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Alicia, détacha Hermione en déglutissant, Elle a encore jeté Fred. »

Puis elle ajouta devant le regard stupéfait de la rousse :

« Il vient de me le dire. »

Ginny secoua la tête, s'empressa de récupérer un autre pouf qu'elle rapprocha de la brune et s'y installa avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, yeux ronds et mine défaite. Hermione détourna les yeux en ne sentant pas de taille à faire face et continuer à jouer la comédie. Son masque d'impassibilité s'était fissuré dès qu'elle avait nommé le rouquin.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Ginny se surprit à être soulagée quand son amie commença son récit. Elle s'était tellement attendue à être rejetée une nouvelle fois encore qu'elle ne parvint pas à en croire ses oreilles. Hermione lui racontait d'un ton gêné comment elle avait embrassé Fred, dans quelle position ils s'étaient échauffés mutuellement avant que le jeune homme ne la stoppe en assurant qu'il avait beau jouer, il ne serait pas celui qui lui prendrait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour l'instant. Ginny n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Vint ensuite la partie la plus sombre du discours monotone de Hermione qui réprima à peine une petite plainte en avouant que Fred s'était confié à elle comme à une grande amie, visiblement pressé de se décharger des sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait.

La surprise passa lentement à mesure que s'insinua une nouvelle vague de haine dans le corps de Ginny. Elle avait pourtant mis Fred en garde. Elle lui avait dit -et sa mère aussi- que la pire chose à faire était de se tourner vers Alicia. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait vu près de la grange en train de broyer du noir, inconsolable même quand George s'épuisait en pitreries pour le faire sourire. Et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de menaces qui pesaient sur Fred, émanant de leur mère qui refusait qu'un de ses fils devienne le pantin d'une femme sans cœur. Bien qu'elle ait sût par Hermione dès le début que Fred avait recommencé à sortir avec Alicia -si on pouvait appeler ça sortir- Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'injurier son stupide frère pour son manque de discernement.

Et Hermione par la même occasion.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas comme elle ? Elle savait ce que c'était l'amour, le besoin de n'appartenir et d'obéir corps et âme à une personne, pour autant Ginny était l'exemple même du discernement. Comment, alors qu'ils étaient plus âgés et donc sensés être plus mâtures, Hermione et Fred avaient pu faire pour tomber si bas quand il suffisait de fermer les yeux, rendre son cœur étanche et s'éloigner, tout simplement ? Grâce à ça elle aimait sans doute toujours Harry mais au moins elle n'était plus aussi blessée par ce qu'il pouvait maladroitement dire ou faire.

Hermione ferma finalement la bouche, presque haletante d'avoir tant parlé et allégée d'un poids immense. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour former les bons mots dans son esprit, des mots qui éviteraient de blesser autant Ginny qu'elle-même -du genre de ceux qui pourraient dénigrer Fred même inconsciemment-.

Son amie passa une main sur son visage.

« Je me sens horrible, laissa échapper Hermione dans un murmure étranglé.

-Pourquoi ça ?, s'inquiéta Ginny en adoptant un ton tout aussi bas.

-Parce que je suis malheureuse pour Fred, vraiment... mais en même temps... »

Elle ne trouva pas le courage de continuer, craignant de voir apparaître du mépris dans les yeux de la soeur de Ron. Fort heureusement Ginny arriva à comprendre d'un regard et eut un sourire léger.

« Mais en même temps tu te dis qu'Alicia ne voudra plus de Fred avant un bon moment. Donc que tu as le champ libre. »

Hermione acquiesça mollement, rougit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

« Je ne devrais même pas avoir ce genre de pensée, c'est horrible pour lui.

-C'est mieux d'avoir ce genre de pensée qui prouve que tu l'aimes plutôt que de te prendre de pitié pour lui », grommela Ginny qui se souvenait parfaitement avoir eut les mêmes songes le jour où Cho Chang et Harry en avaient finit.

La brune hésita un long moment, écoutant le silence d'une oreille attentive dans l'espoir que la culpabilité la quitterait, qu'elle puisse redevenir celle qu'elle était avant. Seulement il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Pourquoi toujours tout remettre en doute, pourquoi se raisonner à chaque fois, si les mêmes questions et réponses survenaient constamment ? Elle aurait aimé cesser de réfléchir, cesser de penser et d'imaginer la douleur de Fred ou sa haine envers Alicia -bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune haine envers elle. Cesser tout. Peut-être même cesser d'exister.

.

.

_Crac_

Verity émit un petit cri surpris, George lui-même se recula d'un bond et Fred haussa un sourcil.

Il avisa la situation de son frère et de leur assistante, hésitant entre rire à gorge déployée ou détourner la tête en feignant le dégoût. Finalement il se contenta d'observer la scène qui s'était figée d'un regard malsain et amusé. Verity devint rouge pivoine, s'empara vivement de son pull sur le comptoir et s'empressa de l'utiliser pour cacher sa poitrine nue. George se contenta de répondre au sourire de son jumeau, absolument pas gêné, le tout en refermant sa braguette dans un petit bruit discret.

« Je dérange peut-être ?, railla Fred après s'être bien rincé l'œil sur le corps à moitié habillée de la jeune femme bafouillant toute une série de mots incohérents.

-Un peu, soupira George qui aida la blonde à se mettre sur pieds sans lui accorder un seul regard d'excuse.

-Je... Tu... Nous... »

Fred croisa les bras sur son torse, goguenard, soudain sadique. Son frère lui donna un petit coup de coude en guise de réprimande et offrit à Verity un sourire plus doux et attentionné, lui commandant d'un petit signe de tête de partir. La pauvre assistante hocha vigoureusement le crane, ramassa son soutien-gorge et fila en direction des escaliers menant à l'appartement du dessus.

« On avait dit dans les chambres, rappela Fred une fois l'assistante hors de vue.

-Tu as dix minutes pour me faire un résumé complet de ce qu'il s'est passé avec 'Mione avant que je monte », éluda George en s'acculant au comptoir.

Son sosie ne put s'empêcher de comprendre à présent pourquoi le pan de bois était bancal et usé. Il cligna des paupières pour s'ôter toute autre image des corps de Verity -ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'imaginer nue- et de George -ça le dérangeait déjà beaucoup plus- entremêlés sur ce comptoir auquel il s'accoudait tous les jours sans savoir à quoi il servait parfois. Désormais il irait déprimer sur une autre chaise. Finalement, appréhendant le coup d'œil insistant et impatient de son frère, il s'adossa à la porte de l'arrière-boutique et soupira, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

George resta pantois un instant, comprenant que deux choses s'étaient déroulées en une seule journée. La première, que le cœur de Fred s'était éclaté en milliards de petits morceaux lorsqu'Alicia était partie. La seconde, que ces mêmes myriades de petits bouts d'organe s'étaient rassemblés et qu'il suffirait d'encore un peu d'efforts pour les recoller. Hormis si Fred avait mentit et avait été retrouver Alicia au lieu d'aller à Poudlard comme il l'avait dit, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ait pu passer le balai derrière Alicia et entasser soigneusement les fragments de cœur. Et en toute honnêteté il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione avait fait alors que Fred était partit la retrouver complétement anéantit dans l'optique d'oublier son ancienne amante dans les bras d'une nouvelle.

George se redressa, soudain nettement moins intéressé à l'idée de rejoindre Verity dans sa chambre. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent sur son front et il fixa son jumeau sans comprendre ce revirement de situation.

« Je n'ai rien fait d'immoral à 'Mione, ou du moins pas plus de choses que d'habitude, articula Fred en enfouissant ses paumes dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Alors pourquoi tu souris comme Rogue devant un cadavre ? », se moqua son autre.

Il appréhendait quelque peu la réponse, anxieux à l'idée que même si Fred n'avait pas touché Hermione il ait pu toutefois lui faire du mal sans le savoir. Benêt qu'il était avec sa cacahuète cérébrale... Fred décida de le faire mariner un peu et s'intéressa à un étal de produits issus de leurs expérimentations nocturnes. D'ailleurs il devait donc s'attendre à ne pas innover un nouveau produit cette nuit si George s'était trouvé une partenaire et l'abandonnait honteusement.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge, trouvant le temps long. Fred fit mine de paraître surpris et s'en retourna à lui.

« Tu savais que Londubat avait vu juste ?

-Développe, ordonna suspicieusement George en retour.

-'Mione est vraiment une fille géniale », affirma joyeusement l'autre rouquin.

George leva les yeux au ciel et sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire.

« Ça il n'y a que toi pour le remarquer maintenant. Qu'a-t-elle fait de si génial pour que tu arrêtes subitement de la considérer comme une fille coincée ?

-Elle m'a juste écouté... Mais pas juste écouté, rajouta Fred en devenant un peu plus sérieux et presque interrogateur. J'ai vraiment eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer rien qu'en la regardant. Et quand je me suis mis à parler sans comprendre pourquoi je lui disais tout ça à elle, je sais pas, je me suis sentit mieux. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et George se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater d'un rire qui aurait fait grincer son frère enfin content de sa journée.

« Tu te souviens du regard qu'elle avait quand elle faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune ? »

Pour toute réponse George opina.

« Ben elle avait le même. Concentré et tout, et je me suis sentit...

-Important, compléta enfin son double en se retenant de crier victoire. Important, écouté, pas seulement le pauvre type qui vend des bêtises, qui dit des bêtises et qui se fait jeter parce qu'il vend et dit des bêtises. »

Fred eut un regard contrit.

« Ma vie ne se résume pas aux bêtises, râla-t-il.

-Presque pas. Mais dans l'idée c'est ça non ? Tu t'es sentit vivant ?

-Mh. C'était bizarre. Soulageant, mais bizarre. »

Une brise légère envahit le Chemin de Traverse et Fred resta un instant absorbé par l'image de quelques feuilles qui voletaient dehors dans la nuit noire. La nuit... Aussi obscure et troublée que lui. Aussi troublante que Hermione aussi. Il avait cette impression que s'il tendait la main Hermione resterait et la prendrait à l'inverse d'Alicia qui continuerait éternellement à le repousser. Alicia serait toujours l'océan, insaisissable, invivable, violente par moment alors que Hermione demeurait le ciel sans nuage qui ne partait jamais et restait là à attendre, silencieuse et calme, qu'on la remarque. Fred priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'un jour un garçon bien la remarque et voit ce que lui avait eut l'occasion de voir l'espace de quelques heures.

La sécurité que cette fille là ne trahirait jamais une promesse ou que si elle était amenée à le faire, elle en souffrirait autant que l'autre.

George le laissa s'égarer dans ses pensées avec un plaisir non feint. Demain Fred serait de nouveau le jeune homme de ce matin qui s'était fait rejeter une deuxième fois. Il serait acerbe et à prendre avec des pincettes, moins drôle, plus terne que jamais. Autant profiter de ce soir de répit où la présence apaisante de Hermione faisait encore effet sur lui. Fred finit par retirer sa main droite de sa poche et se massa la nuque en réfléchissant. Il afficha une expression douce mêlée d'amertume et haussa une épaule en regardant son frère.

« Cette fois-ci j'arrête vraiment mes _bêtises _», annonça-t-il et George acquiesça à nouveau sans un mot.

Il prit congé de son jumeau sachant parfaitement que Fred n'avait plus besoin de lui et vint juste le serrer furtivement dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle qu'ils n'avaient plus eut depuis leurs huit ans, une nuit où Fred et lui étaient terrorisés par un orage particulièrement virulent sévissant derrière les murs épais de leur maison.

Se retrouvant seul Fred ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête se poser contre la porte et eut un dernier sourire.

Tant pis s'il perdait. Hermione méritait mieux que ça. Elle n'était pas un jouet et ces cinq derniers mois l'avaient suffisamment amusé. Comme il le lui avait dit, il refusait d'être celui qui signerait définitivement la fin de son enfance, déjà elle était trop corrompue par ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il perdait, et c'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il en était si heureux.

Le jeu était terminé.

.

.

Comme d'habitude, Errol -le hibou constamment à l'agonie de la famille Weasley- fonça en battant des ailes sur Ron qui sursauta lorsque l'animal rasa la table et s'écrasa lamentablement devant Dean, envoyant valser couverts et nourriture. Hermione soupira, quelques morceaux de bacon sur sa robe de sorcière et son gobelet de jus de citrouille renversé devant elle. D'un coup de baguette, et dans un grognement énervé qu'elle envoya à Ron, elle nettoya son état et s'apprêta à reprendre son petit-déjeuner là où elle l'avait laissé. Ce fut sans compter l'arrivée d'un hibou petit-duc, nettement plus digne que le vieil Errol à présent dans les bras blasés de Ronald, qui vint se percher sur son épaule, griffant sa peau au travers de ses vêtements. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, autant de douleur que de surprise.

Que ce soit Fred ou ses amis, ils avaient toujours le chic pour lui envoyer des lettres au beau milieu de la journée ou le soir, jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait écrit à l'heure où tous les hiboux venaient délivrer les paquets familiaux. Et la dernière fois qu'on lui avait envoyé des lettres au petit-déjeuner, ça avait été des lettres de menaces en quatrième année. Elle ne connaissait pas cet animal là non plus... Sous le regard intrigué de Harry à sa droite et celui, pas très réveillé, de Seamus à gauche, Hermione s'empara du parchemin que lui tendait le hibou sur son épaule.

« Il est beau, déclara Seamus en baillant, désignant les plumes striées du volatile.

-Ça vient de qui ? », interrogea Harry avec plus de dynamisme.

Hermione haussa une épaule, déplia le papier et s'empourpra violemment.

« C'est Nott... »

Aussitôt les deux garçons se penchèrent vers elle pour lire.

_Granger,_

_Je suis conscient de ne pas être une priorité dans ta vie mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'oublier cela serait fort aimable.  
Que je sache je t'ai sauvé la mise la dernière fois, et Bulstrode est plus que jamais extrêmement chiatique._

_T.N_

La brune replia le parchemin, le posa sur ses genoux et laissa au hibou de Théo la liberté de prendre à manger sur leur table avant de partir. Sitôt fait, elle passa une main sur son visage en se sentant coupable. Tellement préoccupée par Fred et elle-même, elle en avait totalement oublié le serpentard. Si en plus il s'abaissait à l'appeler à l'aide -même si sa demande donnait plus l'impression d'un ordre- c'était que Millicent Bulstrode gagnait du terrain sur le pauvre garçon. Seamus se mit à pouffer.

« Dommage que Parkinson ne s'intéresse pas à lui ! »

Harry sourcilla mais Hermione le fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, si elle ne l'aidait pas elle ne savait pas ce dont était capable Nott. Après tout il restait à Serpentard même s'il ne s'était pas montré hostile pour l'instant. Les coups-bas, les petites vendettas, il devait connaître et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il aille jusqu'à dévoiler à Fred qu'il avait embrassé Hermione sous prétexte qu'elle voulait le rendre jaloux. Sans façon, vraiment. Pourtant Seamus faisait monter et descendre ses sourcils de façon suggestive, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était capital, et Hermione pressentit quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose de très _Gryffondor -_ou _Finnigan_.

« Nott ne t'a pas dit ?, finit par s'étonner Seamus et la brune secoua la tête.

-Dit quoi ?, se mêla Harry.

-Il aurait pu au moins te donner quelques tuyaux pour aider... »

Hermione se retint de faire une remarque acerbe, impatiente à présent. Seamus prit un petit air supérieur qui aurait pu la faire rire en d'autres circonstances mais qui, pour l'instant, avait le don de la frustrer passablement. Le blond dû le comprendre puisqu'il remédia aux mauvais regards dardés sur lui en passant ses yeux clairs de Harry à Hermione, grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Nott veut se taper Parkinson , ricana-t-il alors que ses deux congénères écarquillaient les mirettes.

Il avisa ensuite le coup d'œil réprobateur de Hermione et se reprit, penaud :

« Je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'il éprouve des sentiments _nobles_ et _purs_ pour Pansy. »

Harry eut un petit rire narquois.

«Pas tout le monde visiblement, déplora Seamus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il veut d'elle ?, questionna en confirmation la jeune fille.

-Tu vois 'Mione, l'avantage de rester depuis six ans avec Lavande et Parvati, c'est que mes oreilles traînent toujours beaucoup et Blaise Zabini n'a jamais été un modèle de discrétion. »

Ron posa de côté le colis de friandises que lui avait envoyé sa mère et écouta leur conversation d'un air très concentré, pressé d'en savoir plus sur le serpentard à l'instar de Harry qui contemplait à présent Seamus comme s'il s'agissait de Dumbledore et de Hermione, rivée aux lèvres du blond qui, fier de son petit effet, émit une sorte de gloussement machiavélique. Effectivement, Lavande déteignait sur lui vitesse grand V...

« Y a quelques mois je parlais avec Dean près des cachots quand Zabini et Malefoy sont passés près de nous sans nous voir. Malefoy se plaignait d'avoir constamment Parkinson sur le dos et là... Zabini s'est mit à rire en disant que s'il ne la voulait pas, Théo se ferait un plaisir de prendre sa place. »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, tentant d'élaborer un plan à partir de cette nouvelle information. Malheureusement elle ne voyait pas trop quoi en faire. Faire courir une rumeur pour qu'elle atteigne les oreilles de Bulstrode ? Non, cette dernière ne la prendrait pas au sérieux. Pire, Parkinson péterait un cable.

« Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que Nott veut Pansy, fit toutefois remarquer Ron en se mêlant finalement à la conversation.

-Arrête, soupira Seamus un peu vexé, C'est comme si tu disais à Dean que s'il ne veut plus de Ginny, Harry prendra volontiers sa place. »

Ledit Harry devint écarlate et Ron se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Hermione, agréablement stupéfaite de voir que Seamus avait pu être plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, songea qu'il serait peut-être véritablement temps de parler avec son _ex_ au sujet du triangle amoureux formé autour de Harry, Ginny et Dean, au cas où la poudrière ne s'enflamme bientôt. Par ailleurs elle avait oublié de demander à Ginny ce qu'il en était désormais entre le meilleur ami de Seamus et elle... Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de ne penser qu'à Fred et elle quelques fois.

Elle chercha des yeux Ginny, pressée soudain de se montrer moins égoïste, mais se trouva happée par les pupilles de Seamus, rieur. Une autre pensée remplaça les questions qu'elle réservait à la soeur de Ron et le sourire de l'irlandais se peignit, communicatif, sur sa bouche fine.

« Monsieur Finnigan..., commença-t-elle malicieusement.

-Oui miss Granger ?, pépia-t-il en se prenant au jeu sous les regards incertains de Ron et Harry.

-Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi pour une petite mission ? »

Harry sembla comprendre, ses yeux verts se mettant à pétiller tandis que Seamus plissait les paupières.

« Quelle est le nom de la mission agent Je-sais-tout ? »

Le rire cristallin résonna un instant aux oreilles des trois garçons et Hermione les avisa tour à tour. Elle aurait besoin de toutes les armes nécessaires pour ce nouveau combat. Et surtout de Coquecigrue et d'Hedwige.

« La mission s'appelle « Il faut sauver le sorcier Nott » ! Êtes-vous partant agent Je-fais-fondre-mes-chaudrons ?

-Et comment ! », s'écria ledit agent avec une joie non feinte.

L'adolescente appréhenda alors ses meilleurs amis et leur décocha un clin d'œil.

« Agents Je-suis-L'Élu et Je-ne-fais-pas-mes-devoirs-à-temps, j'aurai également quelques services à vous demander !

-Mais avec plaisir, sourit Harry et Ron fit la moue devant son appellation jugée trop longue et totalement fausse -il rendait toujours ses devoirs à temps après les avoir recopiés sur Hermione.

-Je suis partant... Mais tu me trouves un autre nom ! »

.

.  
_Très chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que cette lettre ne te dérangera pas pendant ton travail._

_Tout d'abord, comment vas-tu ? Ta dernière lettre m'a paru un peu triste et ça ne te ressemble pas, j'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux à Poudlard ou dans ta famille. Je sais qu'avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui l'ambiance est morose en Angleterre mais j'espère du moins que rien n'est arrivé. Je serai rassuré lorsque tu m'auras assuré qu'aucun désastre n'est à déplorer..._

_Je t'écris en ce jour pour t'annoncer que je serai à Londres le mois prochain dans le cadre d'un __match amical contre ton pays. Je sais que tu n'as que faire du Quidditch cependant j'aurai __beaucoup aimé que tu acceptes de venir me rejoindre au stade pour assister au match. Ainsi je joins dans ce courrier deux places (Invite qui tu le souhaites) ainsi qu'un message pour ton directeur au cas où tu accepterais qui te permettra de quitter l'école le temps d'un week-end. Une soirée sera organisée après match, je serai honoré que tu m'y accompagnes mais si bien sûr tu n'es pas tentée je le comprendrai aisément._

_Réponds-moi au plus vite et je profite de cette lettre pour envoyer mes amitiés à tes amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Puisse-t-elle également te trouver en bonne santé._

_Bien à toi,_

_Viktor_

Les yeux ahuris de Hermione contemplèrent le court parchemin, puis vrillèrent sur le message que lui avait délivré son Coqtable peu de temps après la venue de la magnifique chouette hulotte de Viktor Krum.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hermione**_

_Ma Mioninette,_

_Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose de très urgent (et ça ne concerne pas le fait que tu aies outrageusement confisqué nos produits aux pauvres élèves qui nous les avaient achetés, de toute façon ils en ont commandé d'autres donc pas la peine de continuer ton petit régime de dictateur)._

_Je serai au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie demain soir à la même heure que la dernière fois. Viens, c'est vraiment d'une importance capitale._

_Fred_

Allons bon.

.  
.

_**A suivre...**_

.

.

Vous l'aurez deviné, retour des emmerdes puissance dix milles =D Niafreux niafreux...

Hum. Je disais donc que le retour de Viktor risque de compliquer pas mal de choses -mais il restera pas longtemps le bulgare. Quant au plan pour sauver le pauvre Théodore des mains de Millicent, il va heureusement aider 'Mione à se distraire un peu ^^

_**Prochain chapitre:**_ Il faut sauver le sorcier Théo; le combat de Ginny : Harry or not Harry ?; & Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie

A bientôt ! ^^


	15. Ce qui ne devrait pas exister

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oui je sais, c'est une honte d'avoir pris tant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre xD Le problème étant que le site a recommencé à me bouder -.- Donc je suis désolée, et en même temps très énervée. Enfin passons !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et merci à **Ela**, **Clina**, **Reine Margaux**, **Magali** (puis-je te demander en mariage ? xD), **Soso**, **Hironie **et **Inconnue**

Bonne lecture =)

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 15 : Ce qui ne devrait pas exister**

_"Fools in love" - The Willin Fools_

**.**

**.**

Millicent Bulstrode était certainement la seule fille de sixième année à ne pas avoir changé d'un poil depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Toujours aussi... carrée, toujours aussi peu gracieuse dans ses gestes et son allure de bouledogue. Autant Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass étaient restées des garces mais des garces plutôt jolies comme se plaisait à le souligner Seamus, autant Millicent laissait à désirer sur tous les points. Et puis Hermione avait toujours au travers de la gorge ce qu'il s'était passé en deuxième année, lorsqu'elle avait confondu un cheveux avec un poil de chat après que Bulstrode l'ait quasiment étranglée durant leur première et dernière séance de duel. En cet instant, le fameux bouledogue était assis sous l'arcade de la cour intérieure et après avoir repéré leur cible, Hermione et Seamus se mirent en position à quelques mètres.

Un signe de tête, et Théodore Nott vint s'adosser au mur face à Millicent qui se mit sur pieds d'un bond et se dandina jusqu'à lui.

Les yeux du pauvre garçon se firent glaciaux à l'encontre de Hermione qu'il pouvait voir un peu plus loin et la brune sût qu'elle avait intérêt à maîtriser son plan du début à la fin si elle ne voulait pas finir _avada kadaverisée_ par la baguette du jeune garçon. Fort heureusement Harry et Ron arrivaient déjà en face, bien à l'heure.

« Bonjour Théo, roucoula Millicent et Seamus s'esclaffa silencieusement.

-Mh... »

Hermione avait maintenant confirmation que le serpentard n'était vraiment pas loquace et qu'il avait démontré d'une grande force mentale pour converser avec elle. Ou bien Millicent était la seule à susciter ce dégoût chez lui de devoir ouvrir la bouche. Seamus se reprit en se détournant de la scène qui se jouait près de lui et sa camarade vit Harry et Ron s'approcher considérablement du duo de serpents. Théo poussa un long soupir, se demandant si vraiment un plan aussi simple que celui que Hermione lui avait soumis la veille par hibou avait la moindre chance de faire fuir Millicent sans pour autant trop entacher sa réputation à Serpentard. Trop tard cependant pour se poser d'autres questions, Potter était déjà à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Celui que tout le monde appelait l'Élu se stoppa dès que Millicent, à son tour, remarqua sa présence, et émit un ricanement légèrement surfait. Hermione vit Ron arquer un sourcil, faussement interrogateur. Son meilleur ami lui donna un petit coup de coude et se pencha sur le rouquin.

« Tu crois que celle-là aussi il va la jeter juste après ? »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du regard de Harry et un sourire moqueur étira sa bouche. Millicent sourcilla mais resta attentive, devinant qu'on parlait de Théodore et par conséquent, d'elle.

« Évidemment que oui ! Harry, on parle de Nott là... Tu sais, celui qui prend et qui s'en vante. Il arrête pas de s'en vanter... En tout cas, même pour lui, Parkinson c'est le niveau au-dessus.

-Hey ! », gronda la voix de Théodore et Hermione y décela une sorte d'amusement non feint.

Serpentard quoi. Monsieur s'amusait de la farce désormais, maintenant que Millicent devenait pantoise et que ses yeux de bouledogue alternait entre sa victime et les deux gryffondors. Harry fit mine d'être menaçant et dégouté par Théodore qui le lui rendit bien -était-ce encore une supercherie ?- et entraîna Ron dans une marche plus rapide en passant néanmoins très près de Millicent.

« J'aime pas trop Bulstrode mais elle me fait pitié... », souffla Ron à l'instant où ils étaient juste à côté d'elle.

Hermione vit la jeune fille serrer les poings, plus antipathique que jamais, et Ron et Harry disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle savait qu'ils allaient donner le signal à leur dernier « agent ». Millicent observa le visage de Théodore, inexpressif au possible. Elle chercha visiblement quelque chose à dire ou faire mais tout dans l'attitude de son camarade l'en empêchait. Toutefois, elle finit par se rapprocher de lui et posa une main sur son torse. Théodore eut une sorte de haut-le-cœur.

« Ces gryffondors, leur seule joie dans la vie c'est de faire courir des rumeurs ! Tu verrais Brown et Patil... C'est pitoyable. »

Elle émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire et chercha à happer le regard noir de l'adolescent, en vain. Et Hermione frissonna soudain, les yeux grands ouverts. A peu de chose près... elle ressemblait à Millicent. Pas dans le comportement évidemment, elle n'en était pas encore à harceler Fred -au contraire- mais dans les sentiments. Bulstrode ne faisait pas seulement que suivre Théodore partout et agir comme une écervelée tout le temps, ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était réellement tombée sous le charme du serpentard. Et Hermione culpabilisa un instant de devoir faire ça pour Théodore qui ne se rendait pas compte de la douleur qu'on ressentait quand on aimait quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire.

D'un côté ça rendrait service à Millicent qui tournerait peut-être la page après cette prochaine humiliation, d'un autre, ça la blesserait durablement.

« Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs », claqua la voix sèche de Nott et Hermione ferma les yeux, compatissante envers son ennemie qui allait souffrir, malheureusement.

Oui. Malheureusement. Peut-être qu'elle était trop naïve mais elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter ce qui la rongeait à quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit.

« Hey, Théo ! »

La brune se força à rouvrir les paupières et avisa Blaise Zabini qui marchait en direction de ses deux autres comparses serpentesques. Harry et Ron firent irruption près de Seamus et elle. Les trois garçons avaient l'air d'assister au spectacle le plus drôle qu'ils aient pu voir. Hermione les fustigea de ses perles d'ambre à défaut de pouvoir parler au risque de se faire surprendre par Millicent qui essayait à présent de garder la tête haute, lèvres pincées. Blaise la toisa, parfaitement à l'aise dans son propre rôle.

« C'est ta nouvelle cible ? », interrogea-t-il en désignant Millicent d'un coup de menton dédaigneux.

Théodore se détacha du mur et de la jeune fille par la même occasion. Il lui tourna délibérément le dos, sans aucune émotion.

« Dans ses rêves peut-être, souffla-t-il.

-C'est cruel, ricana Blaise.

-T'es mal placé pour me faire la leçon... On s'en va. »

Seamus montra du doigt Millicent, laquelle hésitait entre suivre les deux garçons ou fuir en courant. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa bouche entrouverte et d'ici quelques secondes elle allait se jeter aux pieds de Théodore, Hermione le voyait venir gros comme un sombral. Elle-même, à sa place, aurait supplié Fred de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire et de l'accepter, quitte à passer pour la plus stupide fille qui soit.

Avant que ses amis n'aient pu la retenir, la jeune fille décida d'une nouvelle étape dans leur plan d'origine et se mit à découvert, fonçant sur Nott et Zabini d'un pas vif. Elle passa une main sur son visage, se concentra pour feindre la tristesse que Millicent devait ressentir et se remémora le sourire railleur de Fred. Elle s'imagina vivant la même chose que Bulstrode, se planta devant Théodore qui haussa un sourcil modeste et leva la main.

« _SALAUD_ ! »

PAF

Arrêt sur image et silence de plomb lorsque la paume féminine s'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la joue masculine. Même Blaise parut foudroyé.

Hermione hoqueta, commença à paniquer et comme Théodore ne réagissait pas, la pommette rougeoyante et les yeux ronds comme des billes, elle décida de lui attribuer une seconde gifle, sur son autre joue. Cette fois le jeune garçon se recula d'un bond, plaqua sa main sur sa nouvelle blessure et lui adressa un regard aussi venimeux que celui de Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, siffla-t-il en se retenant vraisemblablement de lui en coller une à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? », répéta Hermione, hystérique.

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Il me prend que la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me toucher et le raconter à tes amis ! »

Blaise fut sans doute le premier à comprendre et un rire menaça d'éclater, qu'il réprima de toute sa nonchalance possible. Seamus, Harry et Ron furent les seconds et se sourirent de connivence. Millicent vint en troisième position, mais ce n'était pas la comédie qu'elle voyait. Par-dessus l'épaule de Théodore, Hermione la vit haleter, essuyer rageusement un œil qui avait laissé déborder une larme et s'enfuir en sens inverse, sans courir, la tête toujours aussi haute, mais s'enfuir quand même. Une fois sa forte silhouette hors de vue, les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent et elle se calma rapidement.

Théodore se frictionna les joues une à une, sourcillant. Il venait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Elle... Elle reviendra sûrement, ou bien elle se vengera en quelque sorte..., balbutia une Hermione plus gênée que jamais, Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle te... enfin qu'elle recommencera à te suivre...

-Bien joué Granger », félicita Blaise qui lui offrit un sourire plus amical que moqueur.

Hermione y répondit, toujours embarrassée, et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Harry s'avança timidement vers eux et se racla la gorge. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient tous unis pour aider une cause presque perdue qu'ils devaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant et tout comme Ron et Seamus, il n'aimait pas trop voir Hermione en compagnie de deux serpentards. La brune opina quand il lui demanda silencieusement de partir avec eux et s'excusa à mi-voix auprès de Théodore. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir.

« On est quitte, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de poser la main sur moi », cingla-t-il et Hermione acquiesça furtivement.

Bien que se défouler sur quelqu'un lui ait permis un instant de se distraire, il était hors de question qu'elle réitère l'expérience. Pas sur lui en tout cas. Blaise la salua d'un petit signe de main et entraîna Théodore encore furieux loin des quatre gryffondors. Seamus déposa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Hermione après les avoir rejoint, Harry et elle. Ron ne tarda pas non plus.

« Je crois que la mission est une réussite pour l'instant », affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

.

.

Plus que trois heures...

Hermione détacha l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et les laissa retomber en masse embroussaillée sur ses épaules, plus épais que jamais. Elle observa la fenêtre du dortoir, sa table de chevet où trônait l'éternel _Histoire de Poudlard_ et ce depuis qu'elle était en première année, termina par sa malle ouverte à ses pieds et elle soupira en se baissant pour la refermer. La Tour d'astronomie en pleine nuit promettait de la frigorifier -même plus que les regards de Théodore Nott- aussi avait-elle voulu faire le tri dans ses affaires pour voir qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait mettre avant de rejoindre Fred. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses vêtements, ses pensées se tournaient entièrement vers le visage tordu de Millicent Bulstrode à l'instant où elle avait compris que Théodore ne lui apporterait jamais aucune attention.

Avait-elle eu la même expression après chacun de ses rendez-vous d'avec Fred ? Et puis pourquoi ne pas tourner la page maintenant ? Après tout Bulstrode souffrait mais Hermione espérait que leur petite mascarade l'ait convaincue de laisser tomber. Elle ne devait plus croire en rien, pas même à l'espoir désormais. Théo ne viendrait jamais vers elle, point final. Tout comme Fred ne viendrait jamais vers Hermione non plus. Alors pourquoi continuer à espérer ? A jouer ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été masochiste, bien au contraire.

Enfant, elle chouinait au moindre petit bobo et se méfiait de tout, ne quittant les jupes de sa mère que rarement. Avec le temps, elle avait essayé d'éviter tout ce qui pouvait représenter du danger. En vain quand on côtoyait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, mais elle avait essayé. Ici la douleur n'était pas physique, ça faisait mal quand même. Et c'était stupide de souffrir sur du long terme alors qu'elle aurait dû depuis longtemps -sage qu'elle avait toujours été- tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Elle avait toujours pensé au jeu, juste à Fred, à vouloir rester près de lui même si ça voulait dire avoir mal. Depuis quand était-elle folle à ce point ? Il fallait arrêter tout ça, c'était ridicule. Seamus et Neville avaient tort de croire qu'elle avait ses chances, il fallait arrêter d'espérer.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, se recroquevilla sur le côté et cala ses mains entre ses genoux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et contemplèrent le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Plus que trois heures... Elle se crispa, inspira, opina contre son oreiller et expira. Ce soir elle arrêtait. Oui, elle arrêtait d'être cette idiote ridicule qu'elle n'était pas sensée être.

« 'Mione », appela une petite voix et la jeune fille sursauta avant de se tourner complétement sur sa couche.

Ginny se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un maigre sourire vacillant sur les lèvres. Ses joues étaient rouges mais moins que ses yeux un peu gonflés. Hermione se redressa brutalement sur son séant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

La petite rouquine rentra, referma derrière elle et vint s'asseoir près de Hermione, les épaules voutées et l'air désespéré. Parce qu'elle pensait à Fred deux secondes plus tôt, Hermione craignit déraisonnablement que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. Puis elle se reprit, se gifla mentalement et se rapprocha de Ginny qui reniflait tout doucement, en proie à une prochaine crise de larmes. Cette dernière planta son regard torturé dans celui de son amie et ses lèvres cessèrent de vouloir s'étirer en un sourire.

« C'est fini avec Dean, confia-t-elle faiblement.

-Oh... »

Hermione vint la prendre contre elle, caressant les longs cheveux roux d'un geste rassurant. Elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. Après tout, Dean et Ginny c'était un peu Ron et elle, elle l'avait toujours pensé. D'un point de vue plus affectueux bien sûr. Dean et Ginny se disputaient souvent et se remettaient toujours et inlassablement ensemble, alors est-ce que cette rupture était bien la dernière ? Ginny comprit le silence de son amie et secoua la tête.

« Je sais ce que tu crois, sanglota-t-elle. Mais c'est vraiment fini.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », insista Hermione avec diplomatie.

Pour toute réponse Ginny s'écarta légèrement et ouvrit sa main sous les yeux de la brune qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Au creux de la paume fine et blanche, un petit médaillon étincela à la lumière du dortoir. Hermione le reconnut aisément. Ginny et elle avaient fait plusieurs boutiques pour le trouver, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Dean au début de l'année scolaire.

« Tu te souviens quand on parlait du week-end de Saint Valentin ? Déjà il avait rompu, puis finalement aujourd'hui il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas d'être un lot de consolation », bredouilla Ginny lorsque Hermione récupéra le petit bijou.

Cette dernière s'interpella aux derniers mots et interrogea la rouquine du regard. Ladite rouquine détourna les yeux, presque dégoûtée d'elle-même au point qu'elle ne mérite pas d'avoir l'attention de sa camarade.

« Il croit que j'aime Harry... »

Hermione retint à peine un petit sourire ironique. Ginny serra les poings et hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je n'aime pas Harry, marmonna-t-elle entre deux larmes.

-Ah bon ?

-Je ne veux plus l'aimer... Il attire peut-être les ennuis sur lui mais il m'en attire aussi...

-C'est normal, c'est Harry. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre d'ennuis qu'ils nous a attiré, à Ron et moi », répondit doctement Hermione

Ginny s'en retourna à elle, un rictus plus sincère sur la bouche. Elle avait oublié que quiconque s'approchait de Harry finissait par avoir des problèmes. Même ses ennemis, même Malefoy et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Une fois qu'on fricotait avec l'Élu, quelque en soit la manière, on finissait toujours pas avoir une tonne d'ennuis.

Après cette courte pause, Ginny en revint à Dean. Là encore, la séparation revenait à Harry, indirectement. Le jeune garçon qui partageait la chambre du Survivant n'avait même pas haussé la voix quand il avait affirmé qu'il préférait être seul qu'accompagné par une fille qui ne voulait pas totalement de lui. C'était sans doute le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés pour une fois qui signifiait clairement que tout était fini. Ginny tenait à lui, elle l'aimait peut-être moins que Harry, mais elle tenait à lui. Et se dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui prendre la main, se confronter à lui en riant, l'approcher en tant que petite amie et non amie tout court, c'était assez difficile à avaler. Sa fierté lui avait intimé de ne pas craquer devant Dean et elle avait à peine grimacé quand il lui avait rendu son pendentif.

Hermione soupira, se creusant les méninges pour trouver les bons mots. Maintenant que Dean ne faisait plus partit du « problème », elle aurait aimé que Harry et Ginny ouvrent enfin les yeux. Nonobstant, si Ginny se mettait à vouloir renier ses sentiments pour Harry, ils n'arriveraient à rien et ce serait particulièrement stupide que deux êtres qui s'aimaient vraiment ne se trouvent jamais. Ils n'avaient aucune excuse, eux ne subissaient pas les foudres d'un amour non-réciproque.

La jeune fille avança la main et dégagea une mèche des yeux de la rousse qui pleurait silencieusement.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal..., chuchota-t-elle avec prudence.

-Qu'il m'ait lâchée ?, se braqua Ginny d'une voix soudain froide.

-Euh, oui ? »

La soeur de Ron se releva d'un mouvement indigné. Elle toisa Hermione, sourcils froncés, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle puisse se ravir d'une rupture qui lui faisait mal au cœur. La brune tapota la place que Ginny venait de quitter, l'incitant au calme et à l'écoute, mais la rouquine refusa net.

« Ce que je veux dire Gin', rumina Hermione. C'est que tu as peut-être plus à gagner du côté de Harry que tu ne le crois.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh allez Gin', tu ne peux quand même pas me dire que tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe sous tes yeux !

-Non, je ne vois pas, mais éclaire ma lanterne », cracha Ginny.

Vexée qu'elle n'essaie même pas de comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler, Hermione se leva à son tour et planta ses poings sur ses hanches recouvertes du pull de son uniforme. Dehors le soleil avait complétement disparu, il ne devait plus rester que deux heures avant qu'elle ne doive retrouver Fred. Fait qui l'irrita d'avantage encore.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est à toi de comprendre ! Et tu sais ce qui serait le mieux ? Que tu dises enfin à Harry que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »

Ginny blêmit, encaissa le reproche à peine voilé concernant le silence qu'elle avait adopté depuis près de six ans et sembla brusquement s'étirer, gagnant quelques centimètres, arborant une expression faciale rageuse.

« C'est _toi _qui me dis ça ? », s'écria-t-elle avant de ricaner.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais quoi ? Le jour où tu auras enfin le cran de tout dire à Fred, alors seulement tu pourras me donner des conseils !

-Ah oui ?, hurla la brune qui supportait de moins en moins l'air important que se donnait sa cadette, Eh bien apprends que je compte le lui dire ce soir ! »

Il y eut un gros blanc, au cours duquel Ginny perdit toute attitude négative et écarquilla ses perles marrons, stupéfaite. D'accord elle s'était laissée emporter, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle précipite Hermione dans la bouse de dragon. Si la meilleure amie de Ron prenait une décision comme celle-ci à la légère et se prenait une grosse claque dans la figure, Ginny refusait que ce soit à cause d'elle. D'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment comment elle allait retrouver Hermione après ça... Détruite.

« 'Mione... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inciter à quoique ce soit... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais ça ? », couina-t-elle et Hermione retrouva son allure douce.

Elle eut même un sourire.

« T'en fais pas, je voulais justement t'annoncer ça avant que tu n'arrives. C'est la meilleure décision à prendre... »

Ginny se rassit instantanément sur le lit et Hermione l'y rejoignit sagement. Elles s'observèrent longuement, oubliant d'un accord tacite la presque dispute qui s'était déclarée un peu plus tôt, et Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes pendant que Hermione lissait la couverture sous elle d'un geste nerveux.

« S'il te rejette, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?, finit par demander la plus jeune avec appréhension.

-Je sauterai du haut de la tour d'astronomie devant lui, comme ça il s'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, plaisanta l'autre, atteinte d'un humour noir qu'elle n'avait plus arborer depuis longtemps. Plus sérieusement, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer et ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus envie de m'enfoncer dans le pathétique un jour de plus.

-Ça se comprend... »

D'un même élan elles se laissèrent retomber en arrière et contemplèrent les rideaux rouges du lit à baldaquin, songeuses.

« Tu crois qu'on est stupides ?

-Amoureuses. Ça revient au même », rectifia Ginny sans sourire.

Hermione roula sur le côté pour la regarder de face. Elle plaça son coude sous sa tête, arqua un sourcil et rouvrit la bouche :

« Donc tu aimes toujours et encore l'attireur d'ennuis.

-Évidemment, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. »

La première grimaça puis Ginny se redressa, les yeux à présent secs mais encore bien rouges. Elle avait une idée, ça se voyait à ses lèvres ourlées d'un sourire mutin et à ses iris scintillant de milles feux. Hermione hésita à s'inquiéter mais finit par se prendre au jeu et l'invita à dévoiler ses pensées d'un signe de tête.

« On devrait faire un pacte. Un pacte magique, précisa Ginny avec conviction et en sortant d'ores et déjà sa baguette.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on fasse un serment inviolable, s'alarma aussitôt la plus réfléchie des deux.

-Bien sûr que non. Juste un pacte magique, du genre qu'on fait enfant. »

Sauf que Hermione n'avait jamais fait de pacte magique puisqu'elle était née moldue. Elle ne le rappela toutefois pas à la rouquine et la laissa poursuivre :

« Ce soir, tu dis tout à Fred. En contrepartie, j'irai voir Harry. »

En gros ce qu'elles s'étaient criées à la figure quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ginny s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas et Hermione l'imita pendant que la baguette magique de la jeune fille traçait un cercle invisible au-dessus de leurs têtes, les englobant toutes deux. Une magie drôlement simple, effectivement accessible à des enfants. Un jour Ginny lui expliquerait que les petits sorciers aimaient faire des pactes stupides -manger le plus de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue si l'autre réussissait à capturer dix gnomes en deux minutes par exemple- que leurs parents signaient pour eux. Pour l'heure, c'était à elles d'agir.

Elle tendit sa main libre devant elle et Hermione apposa la sienne par-dessus comme le lui commanda Ginny. Le cercle dans les airs prit une teinte rose et bleue étincelante. Après quoi la brune regarda sa montre, soupira et indiqua à Ginny qu'elle avait moins de deux heures pour lui trouver la bonne tenue pour une fille qui se rendrait à l'abattoir d'ici peu. Un abattoir en plein air...

.

.

Dans un coin du parc, deux petites silhouettes se détachaient à peine et même de là où il était, Fred reconnaissait aisément les cheveux blonds de Luna Lovegood et la forte corpulence de Neville Londubat. Ils se promenaient, main dans la main, sûrement à la recherche d'une créature imaginaire, et Fred savait que si un préfet ou un professeur les trouvait là alors que le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, ils allaient s'attirer de graves problèmes. Ça ne le surprenait pas de la part de Luna d'enfreindre le règlement, cette fille était tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne devait même pas avoir pris conscience de la nuit qui les entourait. En revanche, que Neville se hasarde à défier l'autorité, c'était une première.

L'amour rendait niais et donnait des ailes... Seule explication plausible à ses yeux.

De cet état de fait le rouquin en vint à s'imaginer dans ce même parc, cette même nuit, en compagnie d'Alicia. Néanmoins, la situation était tellement invraisemblable qu'il préféra s'inventer ce genre de promenade avec la main de Hermione dans la sienne. Déjà la scène lui paraissait plus réelle et pas déplaisante. Ils ne se disputeraient pas, ne discuteraient peut-être même pas. Non, ils marcheraient en silence et de temps en temps il lui jetterait un regard en coin pour admirer le clair de lune qui la mettrait en valeur. Ce serait romantique.

Et par conséquent ça ne se ferait jamais. Jusqu'à présent il s'en sortait parfaitement bien mais maintenant, ses névroses sentimentales lui pesaient sur le cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir imaginer cette escapade sans que son stupide cerveau lui répète en boucle que l'amour n'existait pas. Pour une fois il aurait aimé y croire... Dommage, il était Fred. Le jour où il emmènerait une fille comme Hermione se promener ce serait par jeu ou par hasard, et ça n'aurait rien de romantique. Ses névroses s'en assureraient. Elles gâcheraient tout, il leur obéirait comme il l'avait fait depuis sa sixième année.

Pour commencer il ne prendrait pas la main de la fille qu'il aurait choisi pour s'amuser, il fourrerait les siennes dans ses poches. Le silence serait pesant et il le romprait pour dire des âneries ou se moquer d'elle. Ça ne durerait pas plus de dix minutes avant qu'il ne l'embrasse dans l'idée de conclure avec elle peu après et la jeter tout aussi vite. Et pour couronner le tout, il la laisserait sur place, au pied d'un arbre, transplanant chez lui avec l'impression d'avoir correctement fait son travail et de mériter une bonne nuit de sommeil. Évidemment, il ne la recontacterait jamais plus.

Dommage, vraiment.

Le jeune homme bailla ostensiblement, le cœur légèrement lourd mais loin de s'émouvoir de son aversion pour tout ce qui reflétait le rêve et l'espoir qui brisaient toujours les gens. Il se détacha du muret le séparant du vide, fit quelques pas au sommet de la tour, histoire de se réchauffer et surtout d'arrêter de jouer les voyeurs puisque Neville venait d'embrasser Luna -maladroitement, certes. Hermione ne devrait plus tarder aussi s'immobilisa-t-il près de la porte menant au toit. Il s'adossa au mur, fixa son attention sur le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles et expira un souffle fatigué.

Contrairement à cette fois où Finnigan et Nott étaient intervenus, sa détermination était totale et le jeu qu'il avait instauré allait prendre une fin définitive. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, seulement il aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de la jeune fille. Elle lui permettait de respirer et devoir se séparer d'elle signifiait ne plus la voir que pendant les vacances -et encore !-, donc devoir recommencer à vivre en apnée. Cette nuit, il avait bien l'intention de prendre un bon bol d'oxygène à ses côtés avant de retourner à ses déboires. Pour ce faire, il avait besoin que Hermione ne parte pas tout de suite. Il ne mettrait pas fin au jeu immédiatement. Non, il allait profiter.

Après ça, plus de baisers volés où que ce soit, plus d'étreintes sauf amicales et plus aucune lettre.

Fred se mordit la lèvre dans un tic qui appartenait habituellement à la brunette. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, mais il aurait payé cher pour avoir encore le droit de la toucher après cette nuit.

.

.

_Cher Viktor,_

_Pour commencer, je suis ravie d'avoir reçu de tes nouvelles ! Ne t'en fais cependant pas pour moi, je vais plutôt bien contrairement à ce qu'à pu te faire penser ma lettre précédente. La Guerre est imminente mais je ne la crains pas. Du moins j'essaye de me montrer aussi forte que je le dois. On s'en sortira et pour l'instant aucun désastre n'est à déplorer. Qu'en est-il de ton côté ?_

_Ensuite, je serai véritablement honorée de venir te voir à ce match et heureuse de te voir tout court. J'ai donné ton message au professeur Dumbledore qui m'a accordé le droit de sortir pour le week-end concerné sans aucun soucis. Je serai donc présente au match -même si effectivement je n'aime pas le Quidditch, personne n'est parfait- et pourquoi pas à ta soirée ? Si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail, je t'accompagnerai volontiers. Oh, et j'ai choisi d'inviter Ginny Weasley à venir avec moi. Tu te souviens ? La soeur de Ron et une fervente admiratrice de Quidditch. Elle saute déjà partout alors que je viens de lui donner sa place._

_Harry et Ron t'envoient leurs amitiés (plus précisément, Ronald te souhaite bon courage pour battre l'Angleterre et Harry espère pouvoir disputer un petit match contre toi un de ces jours)._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la tête brune de Hermione se faufila timidement à l'extérieur. Fred eut un sourire amusé quand elle l'aperçut et disparut pour réapparaître entièrement, deux rougeurs de gêne sur les joues. Elle referma doucement la porte vieillotte, s'avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à lui et chercha quelque chose de plus intelligent que « bonjour » à dire. Le jeune homme, habitué à présent, pris les devants et s'empara de ses lèvres sans un mot de salutation. Il se détacha d'elle aussi vite et la contempla avec attention, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas lui refaire le coup du « je ne suis pas prête » qui resterait à jamais un souvenir cuisant à sa mémoire.

Hermione répondit à son sourire, détendue.

« Tu n'as pas eu de ronde à faire aujourd'hui ?, questionna-t-il une fois certain qu'elle ne partirait pas.

-Non. C'était au tour de Ron. »

Fred haussa un sourcil un peu surpris. Il oubliait souvent que son petit frère avait suivi les traces de Percy. Hermione eut un petit rire sans joie avant de prendre une expression consternée.

« Il a fallut que je le force à y aller, mais j'ai réussi, marmotta-t-elle.

-Il remonte un peu dans mon estime alors », s'esclaffa le rouquin avec sincérité.

Au moins Ron n'était-il pas un traitre en puissance comme leur aîné.

Il saisit la main de la brune, l'entraîna dans un coin à l'abri du vent et la fit asseoir contre lui. Hermione hésita puis déposa son front sur l'épaule masculine recouverte d'une veste élégante. Le fait que George et Fred soient toujours bien habillés avait toujours le don de la surprendre. Elle ne savait pas pour Bill et Charlie du peu qu'elle les avait vus mais Percy avait un look déplorablement ringard comme l'auraient dit Lavande et Parvati, et Ron prenait toujours des vêtements qui juraient avec ses cheveux -un peu comme sa mère- ou qui ne s'harmonisaient absolument pas. Ginny faisait toujours des efforts pour paraître encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était au naturel mais Hermione mettait ça sur le compte de sa féminité. Alors oui, les jumeaux étaient ceux qui la surprenaient le plus de ce point de vue là.

Et pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? …

L'adolescente pouffa discrètement et Fred tourna un peu les yeux, pour ne voir qu'un bout de son nez et ses cheveux. Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne et son pouce alla distraitement caresser la peau douce. S'il avait remarqué Hermione avant Alicia, il aurait peut-être pu vivre sans conflits mentaux. Ouais. Dommage. Dans une autre vie, sa cadette aurait pu être un pilier fondamental dans sa vie et elle ne l'aurait jamais blessé.

Hermione se redressa soudain et se tourna pour pouvoir lui faire face. Fred se prit un regard inquisiteur dans la figure.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'une importance capitale il me semble ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se souvenant brusquement du message qui lui avait indiqué le rendez-vous ici.

Le jeune homme commença à opiner puis se ravisa. Il avait décidé de profiter de sa présence avant de se lancer dans la fin de cette histoire. Hermione pouvait bien attendre quelques instants. Peut-être quelques heures ? Il ne voulait pas encore lui lâcher la main, arrêter de la sentir si près de lui et ne plus pouvoir admirer son visage. Il remarqua par ailleurs qu'elle avait l'air un peu lasse et que de très légères cernes s'étendaient clairement sous ses yeux. Premier réflexe qui lui vint en tête, passer sa main libre sur ces traces de fatigue. Hermione se força à garder les paupières levées et à ne pas ciller, se demandant juste pourquoi Fred paraissait si calme.

Il aurait déjà dû lui répondre ou lui lancer une petite pique, pas se montrer doux.

« Je te le dirai après, déclara-t-il finalement.

-C'est que ce n'est pas si important alors », taquina-t-elle avec un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle paraissait un peu inquiète et Fred se surprit à la comparer à George. Son jumeau aussi avait cette expression quand il était troublé par le comportement de son frère et devenait anxieux de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou faire. Généralement, la discussion s'orientait alors sur ses problèmes du moment. Dans ces moments-là, égoïstement, Fred se sentait important, et vivant. Comme lorsque Hermione et lui avaient discuté dans la salle sur demande.

« C'est important, contredit-il en souriant, mais d'abord je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, suspicieuse.

« Parle-moi de l'amour ! », claironna Fred, son visage rayonnant.

Si bien que la brune, perplexe, en vint à croire qu'il se fichait d'elle.

« Je te demande pardon ?, balbutia-t-elle d'ailleurs.

-Pas besoin de demander pardon, je te pardonnerai toujours 'Miony chérie. »

La bouche de Hermione trembla d'un sourire et elle lui donna un petit coup de coude. Fred reprit cependant un peu de son sérieux et soupira en levant la tête vers la lune. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il arrêta de caresser la main de la brune, soucieux. George ne répondait jamais à ses questions, il se contentait de lui reprocher de ne pas croire à ce que tout le monde espérait, mais Hermione avait déjà fait preuve d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui répondre, elle. Et d'abord :

« Blague à part, je voudrais que tu me parle de ce que tu crois. Parle moi des sentiments, et de l'amour, et de tous ces trucs bien barbants. Explique-moi pourquoi ça devrait exister. »

Est-ce qu'il ne se fichait pas totalement d'elle là ? Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, hébétée. Elle avait toujours voulu qu'il comprenne de lui-même et se _répare_ tout seul, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée en train d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux ou quoique ce soit d'autre. D'habitude elle avait toujours réponse à presque tout, parce qu'elle se préparait toujours à tout, mais _ça_... _Ça_ elle ne s'y était pas préparée.

Fred qui lui demandait d'expliquer ce qu'était l'amour, c'était aussi irréaliste que Théodore Nott lui demandant de l'aide. C'était là, bien là, mais dur à croire. La jeune sorcière resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Fred ne se repenche vers elle, véritablement sincère dans sa demande, elle le voyait à son expression un peu torturée. Comme s'il voulait connaître sa réponse et en même temps, tentait de s'en moquer. Hermione essaya de se reprendre et battit des paupières, pensive.

« L'amour... C'est un sentiment..., réussit-elle péniblement à pondre après deux minutes de silence étrange.

-Certes, certes... Mais encore ? », railla le rouquin avec un rire aérien.

La brune se renfrogna. Il n'était peut-être pas content mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était la base de toute une théorie qu'elle s'efforçait de former dans sa tête.

« Comme tu le penses, c'est une sorte d'illusion, reprit-elle et Fred sourcilla. Ce n'est pas franchement réel. C'est comme exister. Je veux dire, l'amour n'existe que si tu acceptes de le laisser t'envahir. Tu existes le jour où tu acceptes de vivre, de te prendre des coups, de te relever et de continuer. »

Le jumeau de George comprit dans la seconde qu'elle allait, peut-être inconsciemment, répondre à toutes ses questions dans ce qui suivrait. Saisit d'une certaine appréhension car ce que Hermione allait dire ne pourrait pas être agréable à entendre pour quelqu'un comme lui, il se dépêcha donc de l'interrompre :

« C'est beau ce que tu dis là !, fit-il semblant de minauder.

-Te moque pas », râla Hermione, offusquée.

Elle essayait de répondre à ses attentes et voilà ce qu'elle obtenait ! Fred se força au calme. Il baissa les armes en pensant de toutes ses forces à George qui le trouverait forcément admirable une fois qu'il aurait eu le récit de ce qui s'était passé. Après tout il faisait plus d'efforts en quelques minutes qu'en dix-huit ans d'existence. Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre, laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et serra la main de Hermione.

« Je suis sincère... Continue... », murmura-t-il.

Presque choquée par cette attitude plus mâture que jamais, la brune hocha la tête tout en sachant qu'il ne la voyait pas et joua de sa main libre avec un pan de son pull. Elle répondit à la pression de paume, ne sachant pas exactement contre quoi Fred pouvait bien se battre pour avoir l'air aussi bouleversé. Peut-être sa répulsion envers ses propres sentiments qui le rendaient vulnérable ? Hermione se décida donc à aller au vif du sujet, essayant de voir où tout ça les conduirait :

« Maintenant ce n'est jamais facile. Tu peux aimer sans retour »

Fred eut un mouvement d'épaule à peine visible, la brune se retint de crier victoire.

« Tu peux te briser à cause de ce sentiment. Ce n'est jamais un conte pour enfant, qui pourrait commencer par _Il était une fois _et se finir par _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_... Je ne sais pas pour les contes sorciers mais en tout cas, ceux des moldus se résument à ces deux phrases.

-Je vois le genre, souffla le destinataire de ces paroles.

-Ça ne descend pas du ciel comme ça du jour au lendemain... Et c'est même parfois... _horrible_. Parce que tu n'arrives plus à respirer, parce que ça fait mal. Le cœur a beau être un organe et la douleur être mentale, tu le ressens physiquement. En quelque sorte, le mot amour est une illusion, le sentiment par contre est réel. Il existe et tu peux ne pas y croire, tu finis toujours par le subir. C'est scientifique. »

Elle marqua une pause, attendant qu'il réagisse même si c'était pour lui rire à la figure en déclarant que c'était stupide toute cette histoire et qu'au final, tout n'était qu'illusion. Pourtant Fred rouvrit les yeux doucement et ces derniers se posèrent sur leurs mains liées. Il faisait froid mais leurs paumes collées devenaient moites au fur et à mesure, ça ce n'était pas désagréable. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et qui lui rappelait inexorablement qu'il n'était qu'un malade mental incapable de pouvoir aimer parce qu'il en avait peur. Si tout ça était réel, il ne voulait pas avoir peur... Non, il voulait se confronter à ça, tout simplement.

Fred en revint à planter son regard dans celui de la brune et s'étonna de constater qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter ou de se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle avait l'air trop sérieuse pour son rôle. Avec George ils ne pouvaient jamais garder la mine concentrée, ils finissaient constamment par pouffer et changer de sujet.

« Comment je fais pour le combattre et le surpasser ? », demanda-t-il dans une inspiration avant que son souffle ne se coupe.

Hermione fit la moue, elle avait la réponse à cette question depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu ne peux pas. C'est comme pour exister, c'est logique, c'est là, c'est implacable. Tu peux refuser de tomber, de te relever et d'avancer, mais pour cesser d'exister tu dois cesser de...

-Vivre, compléta-t-il d'un ton maussade.

-Voilà, tu peux refuser d'aimer, mais tu ne le peux pas. Tu peux toujours essayer d'oublier tes sentiments mais ça prend du temps. Non, pour arrêter d'aimer tu dois aussi arrêter de vivre en quelque sorte. »

Le jeune Weasley opina et enfin un sourire recommença à éclairer le bas de son visage.

« Donc j'ai plus qu'à mettre un terme à ma magnifique existence c'est ça ? »

Ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce genre de réflexion et craignant qu'il ne soit plus sérieux qu'il ne le montrait, Hermione détacha sa main de la sienne et leva ses deux paumes qu'elle agita vivement, paniquée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te suicides ! Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je voulais juste...

-J'ai bien compris, coupa-t-il, hilare. Je ne suis pas totalement crétin non plus. »

Elle afficha un air septique, se vengeant de ce qu'il avait provoqué chez elle, et Fred bouda le temps d'un silence. Sur ce il grimaça et en vint à ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement les jours où tout allait mal.

« Je ne me suiciderai jamais, je ne suis pas un lâche. Même si tout ça n'est qu'une immense farce.

-Développe, s'intéressa la brune tout en renonçant à lui rétorquer que le suicide n'était pas forcément preuve de lâcheté -au cas où il irait se pendre dans la seconde.

-Eh bien, la vie est une farce, l'amour est une farce, explicita Fred avant de rajouter : Je veux bien être le bouffon de la première, mais pas la victime du deuxième... Pour autant je n'irai pas me suicider parce que je peux pas m'empêcher d'_aimer_ Alicia... »

Alicia... et voilà, elle revenait dans les conversations, inéluctablement. Hermione regarda ailleurs afin de ne pas montrer qu'elle était brusquement très en colère. D'accord elle devait, selon le pacte avec Ginny, tout avouer ce soir mais pas de cette façon. Pas en démontrant d'une hostilité profonde envers la fille dont cet imbécile était amoureux. Et puis il fallait aussi qu'elle mène son projet à bien, le tout était de frapper en plein cœur de la névrose persistance de son ami/maître de jeu.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, décréta-t-elle avec aplomb. Le mieux c'est d'ouvrir son cœur à l'existence et aux sentiments. Ils sont liés. On ne peut pas vivre sans dire je t'aime et sans devenir la victime de cette _farce_. »

Fred bougonna, récupéra la main de la brune et joua avec les doigts fins, s'arrêtant parfois sur les ongles rongés qui n'étaient pas du plus bel effet. Néanmoins c'était Hermione, ça faisait partit d'elle, alors ça devenait presque mignon.

Ces gestes et ce regard empourprèrent la plus jeune qui tenta de replier ses doigts dans l'espoir que ses ongles disparaissent de la vue du rouquin. Fred l'en empêcha, lui tira la langue et fit mine d'observer scrupuleusement les petits membres meurtris. Les yeux de Hermione roulèrent dans leurs orbites cependant elle n'essaya plus de se dérober à la prise du jeune homme. Lequel termina son analyse d'un soupir faussement désespéré. Il l'interrogea sans un mot quand son regard fut happé par celui de son amie, ne saisissant pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si songeuse d'un coup.

Hermione voulait garder en mémoire ce visage, imprimer chaque détail pour les heures qui allaient suivre. Les jours et les mois aussi probablement. Quelque chose dans son cœur lui dictait qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter le massacre et sa raison lui ordonnait de bien regarder Fred avant de dire quoique ce soit. Dans deux minutes tout prendrait fin, elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais...

« Ferme les yeux », commanda-t-elle avec impassibilité après s'être imprégnée de tout ce qui faisait de Fred le deuxième homme qu'elle ait pu aimer sur le point physique.

Pour le mental, elle aurait tout le loisir de repenser aux discussions et aux qualités du rouquin quand elle aurait rejoint Ginny dans son lit, en pleurs.

Bien qu'un peu interloqué, Fred s'exécuta et ses cils se rabattirent sur ses yeux. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, calma son cœur qui menaçait de s'autodétruire et posa ses paumes de part et d'autre du visage masculin. Elle se rapprocha doucement, le plus lentement possible, et quand elle put sentir le souffle de Fred sur ses joues, l'embrassa sans plus se poser de questions. Dans une seule pression, elle y mit tous ses sentiments. Juste un baiser fort et amoureux, pas sulfureux ou langoureux -ceux qu'ils avaient eut jusqu'à présent, emportés dans leur jeu dangereux qu'ils étaient-. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et deux secondes plus tard elle se décolla de lui pour le regarder en face.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, un peu étonné. Pour cause, la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un de cette manière il s'agissait d'Alicia, en sixième année, le jour où il avait compris qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait voulu le lui faire savoir. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers mois lui revint en pleine figure et il se rappela ce qu'avait dit George, se traitant petit à petit d'imbécile.

Hermione conserva un sourire contrit et haussa une épaule, fataliste.

« Tu vois... Personne ne peut se battre contre ses sentiments, même pas moi et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point tu peux être idiot. J'aimerais bien te faire croire que j'ai aimé jouer, mais je ne prends jamais part aux farces. Je suis toujours celle qui subit on dirait... »

Un hibou hulula quelque part dans la forêt interdite, Fred l'écouta sans vraiment le faire puis finit par hocher laborieusement la tête.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ? »

Hermione balaya la question qui n'en était pas une d'un rire étouffé. Évidemment qu'elle le savait. Fred chercha un mot à dire pour mettre fin à la situation qui avait échappée à son contrôle, il était sensé être celui qui mettait fin au jeu, pas elle... Peut-être que ça revenait au même mais en attendant il se retrouvait avec un nouveau problème sur les bras. Il n'était pas en colère, juste... déçu. Ou bien désolé pour elle ? Non. Déçu et angoissé.

Il y avait une raison à la deuxième condition de leur contrat, outre le fait qu'aimer alors qu'ils jouaient n'était pas possible. Fred savait pertinemment ce que ça faisait de se prendre ses propres sentiments au visage par le biais de la non-réciprocité. Il refusait qu'on l'aime parce que ce fait lui conférait une sorte de pouvoir atroce : celui de briser pleinement quelqu'un. George savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour blesser le moins possible mais pas lui. Lui il s'évitait tout désagrément en prévenant le problème. Il lui suffisait de s'éloigner de la fille dont il était question dès le début. Maintenant qu'il savait que Hermione n'était pas aussi détachée qu'il ne l'avait toujours cru, il ressentait exactement ce qu'il avait subit face à Alicia. Alicia avait eu le pouvoir de le briser -l'avait appliqué d'ailleurs- et il l'avait obtenu à son tour.

Un claquement de doigts et Hermione serait détruite. Une parole, un geste, et PAF, il vidait Hermione de tout ce qui faisait d'elle une fille géniale selon les termes de Neville.

Alors non, Fred n'aimait pas ça, ne le supportait pas et en avait peur.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de le voir se lever rapidement. Elle avait déjà attendu une crise d'hystérie qui n'était pas arrivée alors elle était prête à tout de sa part. Reproches, moqueries, soupirs blasés, sarcasmes ou la fuite pure et simple. Puisque Fred se reculait de plus en plus, elle penchait donc pour la fuite. Toutefois le rouquin s'immobilisa finalement avant de transplaner et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Le dernier qu'elle verrait de lui.

« Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas tomber amoureuse de moi... »

.

.

Ginny se pencha sur la jeune fille avec qui elle avait dormit et lui secoua délicatement l'épaule. Hermione ouvrit un œil aussi gonflé que ceux de son amie puis se redressa lorsque celle-ci déposa une lettre à côté d'elle.

« C'est... », interrogea-t-elle dans une légère plainte.

La rouquine confirma d'un signe de tête et vint se rallonger près d'elle, sur le ventre, la lettre entre leurs deux corps d'adolescentes victimes des premiers rouages de l'amour. Hermione frotta son visage pour tenter de se réveiller complétement et d'une main tremblotante s'empara du parchemin dont elle avait deviné l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle contint un soupir, décacheta le tout et l'écriture de Fred lui agressa la rétine, lui broyant le cœur.

_'Mione,_

_C'est sûrement ma dernière lettre avant un très long moment... En temps normal j'aurai trouvé une bêtise à dire qui aurait pu te faire sourire -ou crier- mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit « en temps normal » alors je préfère ne rien dire._

_Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé, vraiment, et que -c'est sûrement pas ce que tu as envie de lire- je te souhaite honnêtement tout le bonheur du monde._

_Autre chose, je me tiendrai à distance jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me regarder en face sans que ça te gêne. Ce qui veut dire que j'attends ton feu vert -sinon je ne peux pas savoir, c'est logique. George a tenu à ce que je t'envoie... ce que j'ai joint à cette lettre... Ne lui en veut pas trop, il est désolé aussi (apparemment tout le monde était au courant sauf moi d'après lui, je t'assure que je me sens très con)._

_A bientôt, j'espère._

_Fred_

« Il se sent très con, c'est déjà pas mal », sourit Ginny et Hermione opina avec un sourire un peu moins grand.

Avec curiosité, et inquiétude, elle jeta un œil à la feuille qui était rattachée à la lettre et arqua un sourcil alors que Ginny laissait échapper une exclamation étranglée mélangeant indignation et désolation. Les jumeaux Weasley allaient toujours au bout de leur farce, quelle qu'elle soit, Hermione aurait dû s'en souvenir.

* * *

_**RUPTURE DE CONTRAT**_

_Par la présente, nous informons monsieur Fred Weasley et mademoiselle Hermione Granger que le contrat signé le 21 novembre 1996 prend fin en ce jour par le non-respect des conditions de jeu qui reliaient les deux partis._

Aucune compensation ne sera versée au premier engagé concernant ce manquement au règlement du second et les deux partis sont désormais en droit d'agir comme bon leur semblera.

Signé et approuvé par le juge du jeu, monsieur George Weasley.

Londres, le 31 janvier 1997

* * *

« Je déteste les ruptures... »

Hermione ne put qu'être d'accord avec le grognement de son amie.

Elle replia les deux documents et les rangea dans la poche de son jean qu'elle avait gardé pour dormir, n'ayant pas eu le courage de l'enlever la veille alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps -au sens propre du terme, elle n'avait plus aucune goutte d'eau en réserve-. Sitôt ceci fait, la jeune fille se tourna vers Ginny et toutes deux s'observèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ginny avait les yeux tellement injectés qu'on ne discernait même plus ses pupilles, ses cheveux semblaient avoir mené une guerre effroyable pendant le sommeil de leur propriétaire et son teint était cadavérique. Hermione se contentait de ses yeux incroyablement enflés, des plaques de larmes salées qui avaient séchées sur ses joues et de deux traces de noires sous les orbites, vestige d'un léger maquillage.

Heureusement qu'elle connaissait un sortilège pour avoir bonne mine, sans quoi on les croirait défigurées à la suite d'un combat foudroyant. La vérité, c'était que le combat commençait maintenant. Il allait falloir ravaler ses larmes, afficher un sourire faux mais nécessaire et répondre aux questions de leurs amis sans prendre l'air de la petite martyre. Ginny était trop fière pour montrer à quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione qu'elle avait pleuré et Hermione refusait de susciter la pitié ou la compassion.

De toute façon elle se sentirait mieux une fois que Ron aurait promis milles morts à son frère aîné et à Dean pendant que Harry oscillerait entre la colère -contre Fred- et la joie -pour le nouveau célibat de Ginny.

.  
.

_**A suivre...**_

.

.

Bon... eh bien fini le petit jeu xD Restent les emmerdes, que nous allons régler gentiment ^^

_**Prochain chapitre :**_ La lutte de Hermione ; Les projets de Harry ; L'émotion de Ginny ; Et au beau milieu de tout ça le soutient de George, Seamus, Théo et tit' Neville =)


	16. Déclinaison de la déclaration

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Avant** de me prendre des dizaines de tomates en pleine figure parce que mon retard dans la parution semble impardonnable ^^'' Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser. MAIS, pour cette fois j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, la raison qui tue : j'étais à l'hôpital u.u Eh oui eh oui, pour une fois c'était pour un truc grave, et toc (…).

Enfin on va essayer de faire avec, et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide, comme avant. Mais vous comprenez bien qu'avec ces presque deux semaines d'hospitalisation que je viens de passer sans ordinateur (le drame de ma vie xD) j'ai pris également du retard dans la rédaction. Je dois donc vous prévenir que d'ici quelques semaines, il risque d'y avoir un creux...

**Passons**, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Yosh ! o Mimoo s'en va en guerre... Et elle vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires aussi (surtout, beaucoup, même si j'ai comme l'impression que Fred fait bien de ne pas être devant vous, réel...) =D

Merci à : **Soso**, **Mihn**, **Hironie**, **EloiseXOXO**, **Magali** (Je veux quand même t'épouser ^^), **Ela **et **Clina **!

(Oh, et « Five » est une chaîne de télévision anglaise, ce n'est pas une faute dans l'écriture u.u)

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 16 : Déclinaison de la déclaration**

_"Angels" - Robbie Williams_

**.**

**.**

Si sa vie avait été un de ces téléfilms moldus niais à souhait que sa mère aimait regarder le samedi après-midi sur _Five_, en ce moment même une banderole noire aurait affiché « deux semaines plus tard ». Ou bien juste ce message en belles lettres calligraphiées, comme les missives au temps d'Élisabeth Ier. Qu'importait, ça faisait deux semaines jour pour jour, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et Hermione se demandait bien jusqu'à quand encore elle allait avoir envie de pleurer dès qu'elle passerait devant la Salle sur demande, dès qu'elle descendrait aux cuisines avec Seamus -c'était Fred qui lui avait communiqué la façon dont on y accédait en quatrième année-, dès qu'elle s'installerait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et verrait des élèves arborer des produits provenant de la boutique des jumeaux et pire encore, dès qu'elle entendrait Ron parler des membres de sa famille.

C'était fichtrement con de se mettre à manquer d'air et d'avoir les yeux embués pour un rien tous les jours. Heureusement pour ses amis, elle ne leur avait pas refait le coup de la « Hermione du côté obscur » et elle arrivait à se concentrer en cours sans aucune difficulté, mais tout ça tenait plus du fait qu'elle n'avait plus que ses amis et ses études dans la vie, qu'elle s'y raccrochait comme elle le pouvait.

« Hermione ? »

Une main fine passa devant ses yeux vitreux et la jeune fille fit un effort incommensurable pour se séparer de ses pensées. Elle offrit un sourire désolé à Ginny qui secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

« J'étais juste venue te demander de m'accompagner, indiqua la soeur de Ron et elle désigna du menton les deux fauteuils où son frère et Harry étaient assis, à quelques mètres.

-Oh... Tu te décides enfin ? », se moqua légèrement la brune qui n'attendait plus ce miracle.

En deux semaines, Ginny avait refusé de voir Harry. Elle y était obligée du reste, de part leur pacte enfantin, mais elle avait d'abord prétexté devoir oublier Dean -il n'était pas l'amour de sa vie sinon il lui aurait fallu bien plus de temps pour se relever que ça mais c'était un prétexte bien pratique- puis avait parlé d'un temps de préparation et finalement avait tout simplement cessé de parler du jeune homme comme si elle était passée à autre chose. Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle savait qu'il fallait du temps pour amasser suffisamment de courage. Ginny n'en manquait pas contrairement à elle mais qui en amour pouvait se vanter d'être un professionnel dans l'art maladroit de la déclaration ? Pas elles.

La rouquine émit un sourire d'excuse puis acquiesça. Hermione posa le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque qu'elle était en train de lire avant de se perdre dans ses pensées et se leva pour suivre Ginny jusqu'à Ron et Harry. Ces deux derniers étaient en pleine discussion et vu l'air gêné du brun, elle était portée sur lui. Tellement pris dans leur conversation, les garçons ne remarquèrent même pas les jeunes filles qui venaient de se poster derrière Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ?, commençait à s'énerver Ron dont les oreilles se teintaient d'un carmin soutenu.

-Parce que... Tu veux que je te raconte encore une fois l'horreur que ça a été la dernière fois ? »

Ginny se racla la gorge en coupant court à leur quasi-dispute et Ron soupira en ronchonnant tandis que Harry s'empourprait violemment. Hermione décida, après avoir échangé un regard avec la petite rousse, de s'installer auprès de Ron le temps que dure l'entretien. Si jamais Ginny se faisait rembarrer -ce qui l'étonnerait considérablement- elle n'aurait qu'à filer avec elle après.

« De quoi vous parliez ?, sourit -faussement- celle-ci en s'approchant de Harry.

-Oh, de ce week-end. Celui de la Saint Valentin », précisa Ron.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se remémorer qu'on était le quatorze février, le jour même donc de cette fête maudite, et donc de s'interroger sur ce que pouvait bien faire Fred et surtout, _avec qui_. Maintenant que leur jeu était terminé, était-il reparti voir Alicia ? Même s'ils s'étaient séparés, il ne faudrait qu'un claquement de doigts et l'assurance qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vraie relation de la part de Fred pour que la jeune femme ne revienne vers lui... Hermione le savait assez idiot pour retenter l'expérience une troisième fois.

« Harry refuse d'aller voir Cho ! », poursuivit Ron et Hermione précipita ses yeux sur Ginny.

Laquelle continuait de sourire bêtement, crispée. Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, fronçant ses sourcils, en colère à présent.

« C'est toi qui veut que j'aille lui demander de ressortir avec moi, ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Oh allez, toi au moins tu peux encore te trouver quelqu'un ! Tiens d'ailleurs, Hermione... »

La brune recula le buste, suspicieuse devant l'œillade appuyée de Ron.

« Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard s'il te plait? »

Au moins cette fois il le lui demandait poliment... Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Hermione se confectionna un masque désolé et secoua la tête.

« J'y vais déjà avec Seamus, Neville et Luna, lui apprit-elle.

-Ah ouais... Tes nouveaux meilleurs amis. »

Elle ne préféra même pas relever le reproche sous-entendu par ce sarcasme et Ron sembla vouloir l'oublier également, ainsi se tournèrent-ils d'un même élan vers Harry et Ginny, évitant une prise de tête qui aurait tôt fait d'agacer leurs amis. C'était fou de voir à quel point le sourire de Ginny pouvait être atroce tant il était forcé et figé.

« Tu devrais essayer de renouer les liens avec Chang, insista Ron et Hermione fut tentée de l'étrangler.

-Certainement pas, claqua Harry d'une voix forte. Imagine-toi retourner avec Lavande. »

Grimace équivoque du rouquin.

« Voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas, râla Harry avec cette fois un petit sourire en coin.

-Et... Hum, tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ? », intervint Ginny d'un ton étrangement rauque.

Le brun sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à devoir faire face à la jeune fille en personne. Il ouvrit la bouche et se frotta la nuque.

« En fait, oui », avoua-t-il.

Hermione faillit applaudir en comprenant que le regard qu'il lançait à Ginny voulait dire qu'il comptait y aller avec elle ou du moins le lui demander avant le week-end en question -ou l'année prochaine, ou bien le prochain millénaire... Bref, quand il aurait trouvé les castagnettes pour ce faire-. Malheureusement la rouquine assimila tout autre chose et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle croisa les bras, afficha une expression frustrée et siffla :

« Et qui ? »

Harry tressauta de nouveau, surpris.

« Euh...

-Je t'interdis d'y aller avec quelqu'un ! »

Cette fois, Ron et Hermione parurent tout aussi stupéfaits que leur ami et pour cause. Ginny ne s'était jamais montrée aussi furieuse contre l'un d'eux, d'habitude elle distribuait son air le plus meurtrier aux serpentards -surtout Malefoy quand il se moquait de Harry. Pourtant c'était toujours bien elle. L'adolescente se planta devant sa proie, rageuse.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptes y aller avec une petite crétine qui glousse juste pour être accompagné !, s'égosilla-t-elle en alarmant tous les gryffondors présents dans la salle commune. Si c'est ça tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Ron ! Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à ne pas être en couple pour cette fichue journée débile qui n'est _même pas_ le jour de la Saint Valentin ! »

Harry se ratatina dans son fauteuil, blême, et osa un coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami, mais Ron ne savait pas plus que lui pourquoi sa soeur se montrait si agressive subitement. Hermione implora Merlin de calmer Ginny, cette dernière commençant à faire les cinq -et non pas cent- pas devant le garçon.

« Et puis même, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça maintenant ! As-tu seulement idée du nombre d'années qu'il m'a fallu pour d'abord te prouver que j'existais, puis t'oublier et enfin avoir le courage de venir te dire que je t'aime ? Alors non, Potter. Je t'interdis solennellement d'inviter une autre fille que moi ! Sinon... Sinon... Sinon je te lance un maléfice de chauve-furie ! », termina-t-elle en hurlant pratiquement.

Revenus de leur surprise, Ron et Hermione se détendirent et la brune eut même un grand sourire.

Ce n'était pas elle, elle n'était même pas concernée, pourtant son cœur dansait la java, les coins de sa bouche atteignaient des sommets sur ses joues et elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à chanter -faux- debout sur une des tables de la Grande Salle. Ron grogna pour la forme et s'enfonça dans son siège en comprenant au fur et à mesure que sa petite soeur allait sans doute finir avec Harry, qu'il le veuille ou non. Malgré tous les efforts de Hermione et même les siens, cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas non plus autant que la brune qui jubilait à côté de lui.

Cependant, avant de crier victoire, il allait falloir que ledit Harry se réveille et pour l'instant ce n'était pas gagné. Le brun restait pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes rondes, figé alors que Ginny reprenait sa mini-course de long en large. Puis finalement...

« D-d'accord, balbutia-t-il doucement.

-Hein ? », s'immobilisa Ginny sans voir de quoi il parlait.

Harry hocha la tête, pour chasser son choc, et s'essaya à un sourire en coin plus tendre que celui qu'il avait adressé à Ron un peu plus tôt. Ses rougeurs revinrent au galop marquer son visage se voulant confiant.

« D'accord, je n'irai pas là-bas avec une autre fille que toi... enfin... si euh, c'est bien ce que tu veux ? », termina-t-il d'une voix paniquée et étranglée.

Il y eut un immense silence religieux dans toute la pièce, la plupart des élèves ayant suivi en intégralité la petite scènette. Ginny passa par tous les teints possibles, du blanc au rouge en faisant un crochet du côté d'un vert étrange -sûrement de prendre conscience qu'elle venait de se donner en spectacle. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et de respirer, s'approcha timidement et battit des paupières en se retrouvant incapable de pouvoir y croire.

« Tu es sérieux ? », souffla-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Harry opina simplement.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, saisit Ron par la manche et le força à la suivre. Il était hors de question qu'ils assistent à la formation d'un nouveau couple. Ron protesta bien un peu à voix basse mais pressa le pas quand il vit soudain sa soeur s'agenouiller et Harry avancer sa main vers elle. Il allait désormais falloir qu'il s'habitue au pelotage des deux jeunes gens alors... Hermione le guida jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et une fois dans le couloir, éclata de rire. Toute sa joie rebondit contre les murs et finit même par se communiquer au rouquin guindé. Quelqu'un allait être heureux, elle avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu et de récupérer quelques miettes de bonheur.

.

.

Un cri, puis deux, puis trois. Fred continua de tourner les pages de _Sorcière Hebdo_ d'un air consterné. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit sourd lui indiqua que quelque chose à l'étage venait de tomber sur le plancher -il ne voulait pas savoir quoi- et soupira en rougissant quand il entendit une voix identique à la sienne témoigner d'un orgasme dont il n'était pas le profiteur. Dans une demie-heure il devait ouvrir la boutique et il y avait intérêt à ce que George ait fini ses petites galipettes matinales d'ici là sinon quoi il se chargerait lui-même de l'interrompre, tant pis s'il devait être traumatisé à vie après ça.

Oh bien sûr il était heureux pour son jumeau, lui au moins n'était pas névrosé au point de ne pas pouvoir garder une fille plus d'une semaine, mais Fred aurait préféré ne pas être le témoin majeur d'une relation qui lui prouvait encore et toujours qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile mal aimé. Ou plutôt aimé, mais de la mauvaise personne.

Après avoir passé trois minutes à lire et relire le passage du magazine qui indiquait que l'homme élu sorcier le plus sexy de l'année précédente venait de se marier, le jeune homme bailla ostensiblement et referma le feuillet avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Il en ressortit immédiatement en se souvenant que la chambre de George était juste au-dessus et par conséquent que les bruits de ses ébats se faisaient plus forts encore. Fred chercha quelque à chose à faire, s'empara d'une pastille de gerbe dans un pot sur un étalage et l'étudia à la lumière du jour, se rapprochant de la vitrine d'un pas hasardeux.

Son attention se porta alors sur les passants en robe qui traînaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il compta un homme louche qui écartait les pans de sa cape noire dès que quelqu'un venait vers lui, des objets en métal accrochés à chaque parcelle de tissu, deux femmes en train de commérer, gloussantes et dans la cinquantaine, puis un couple qui erra devant le magasin d'en face, une boutique de vêtements. Fred cessa de jouer avec la petite pastille, s'intéressa de près aux sourires radieux des deux personnages, étudia longuement la façon qu'avait l'homme de tenir sa compagne par la main et cette dernière de regarder ledit homme, dévia sur ses propres pensées et son imagination bien trop fertile le renvoya des années en arrière. Quand Alicia ne parlait pas de carrière et lui avait encore toute l'insouciance de son âge. Pourtant, de la même manière qu'au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie quand il attendait Hermione, le souvenir qu'il avait d'Alicia et lui en train de se promener dans le parc de Poudlard se transforma rapidement.

Mentalement il s'imagina la silhouette de Hermione, sa petite main dans la sienne et son sourire à la place des moues d'Alicia. Le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le côté, rêveur, et malgré toute sa crainte de détenir le pouvoir de briser quelqu'un, se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas juste essayé. Oui. Essayé de voir ce qu'il pourrait en être s'il était resté auprès de Hermione cette nuit-là au lieu de partir. Il l'aurait sans doute blessée, évidemment, mais est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu être un peu heureux, juste un peu, quelques temps ? Elle aurait pu lui apprendre... Hermione était la fille idéale, un peu trop autoritaire et rat de bibliothèque peut-être, mais elle était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de son idéal d'adolescent. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses conversations, à George et lui, dans leur dortoir.

George voulait une fille aussi animée que lui, un peu excentrique. Fred, lui, désirait alors quelqu'un de compréhensif qui pourrait calmer sa propre excentricité. Quelqu'un qui, en quelque sorte, saurait se plier à ses caprices tout en les canalisant. Hermione répondait à ces critères puisqu'elle était différente de lui sur beaucoup de points tandis qu'Alicia, à l'opposé, était trop semblable. Une petite voix lui souffla que les contraires s'attiraient, une autre indiqua que qui se ressemblait finissait par s'assembler.

C'était con.

« Freddie ? »

La pastille de gerbe sursauta en même temps que son propriétaire à l'inverse qu'elle alla s'écraser sur le sol en trois secondes alors que Fred resta campé sur ses deux pieds, pivotant pour voir George au bas de l'escalier menant à leur appartement, enfilant prestement un sous-pull. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil un peu inquiet et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir en accrochant la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon sur ses hanches. Fred sortit totalement de ses pensées et sourit, narquois.

« Bien dormi ? »

George leva le pouce, lui rendit son sourire et fourra une main dans sa poche.

« Et toi ?, s'enquit-il tranquillement.

-Très mal, soupira son double, Figure toi qu'un malotru s'est amusé à s'envoyer en l'air juste à côté de ma chambre.

-Il va falloir qu'on demande à un auror de venir vérifier si quelqu'un ne squatte pas chez nous la nuit.

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils s'esclaffèrent stupidement avant que Fred ne se reprenne et affiche une expression un peu plus sérieuse. Il rejoignit George après avoir ramassé la pastille par terre et s'accouda au pan de bois.

« La prochaine fois, fixe un sort d'assourdissement sur ta porte. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

-Promis, assura l'autre qui s'empara du _Sorcière Hebdo_ abandonné près d'eux. Des nouvelles d'Alicia ? »

Fred se renfrogna.

« Pas plus que quand tu me l'as demandé hier, avant-hier et avant-avant-hier, informa-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

-Et de 'Mione ? »

Silence.

Devant l'absence de réponse George se redressa brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait son frère.

« Tu en as eu ? Elle t'a envoyé un message ? », s'empressa-t-il en ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou appréhender l'attitude de la brune.

Toutefois Fred était juste reparti dans son monde mental et George émit un petit rire étouffé en comprenant que Hermione ne s'était toujours pas manifestée. Ce qui l'aurait réellement étonné, compte tenu du rapport détaillé que lui avait fait Fred après être revenu de Poudlard complètement secoué. George lui avait épargné le coup du « je te l'avais bien dit » et s'était contenté de ne plus mentionner la jeune fille sauf pour demander si Fred en avait eu des nouvelles. Le jour où cela se ferait, ça voudrait dire que Hermione aurait réussi à tourner la page, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas prêt d'arriver.

Est-ce qu'il voulait savoir comment allait 'Mione ou est-ce qu'il préférait attendre qu'elle soit prête à lui refaire face et donc qu'elle puisse le voir sans être triste ? Fred pesa le pour et le contre, pour rapidement se rendre compte qu'égoïstement, il voulait la revoir avant qu'elle ait pu passer à autre chose. Il fallait beaucoup de temps quand on aimait quelqu'un afin de pouvoir l'oublier ou juste ne plus penser à lui constamment, et lui avait besoin de respirer. Hermione était bien la seule à lui donner un peu d'oxygène, ça allait être compliqué de s'en passer aussi longtemps. Déjà, en l'espace de deux semaines il était retombé dans un état léthargique qui ne le quittait qu'au travail ou quand il discutait avec George.

Ce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare puisque Verity avait peu à peu posé des limites à leur jumelage. George sortait plus souvent se promener avec leur assistante, s'enfermait dans sa chambre avec elle dès qu'ils fermaient la boutique et passait le plus clair de son temps à lui parler à elle... Il n'y avait que pour se renseigner sur des choses anodines que Fred avait l'occasion d'avoir son frère pour lui seul.

Des deux, il avait toujours été celui qui aimait le moins partager, celui qui dépendait le plus de l'autre. Sans doute son statut de « second » ou plus communément de « petit-frère » -de sept minutes très exactement-. Sans George il se sentait abandonné, sans Alicia il n'arrivait plus à aimer et sans Hermione, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. En gros, tout seul, il n'arrivait à rien. Même pas à démêler ses pensées. Avait-il seulement une personnalité ?

Une main se posa sur sa joue, descendit sur son épaule et le fit tomber en avant, dans les bras même de son frère jumeau.

« Hey, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une dépression... », souffla George à son oreille en ébouriffant les cheveux roux.

S'enivrant d'un parfum qui était similaire au sien, Fred hocha lentement la tête et se laissa bercer comme un enfant. Là, maintenant, il se sentait en sécurité. Comme quand après une punition ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans leur chambre et que George lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que leur mère arrêterait de crier et qu'elle les aimait même s'ils faisaient des bêtises. Fred était peut-être celui qui criait le plus fort, il était le plus fragile des deux, c'était indéniable. On lui faisait un reproche, il riait mais pensait qu'on le méprisait. On lui tournait le dos, il se moquait mais pensait qu'on le détestait. On ne lui parlait plus, il continuait sa vie tout en pensant qu'on ne l'aimerait plus jamais.

Il passa ses bras dans le dos de George qui resserra leur étreinte dont ricanaient parfois leurs autres frères -pas Ginny, elle était sans doute celle qui les comprenait le plus- et se maudit d'être aussi faible.

« Elle me manque... »

Et il ne savait pas s'il parlait d'Alicia, de leurs disputes, de leurs rires et de leurs provocations, ou bien de Hermione, de leurs conversations, de leurs gestes doux et de leurs sourires.

« Je sais, murmura George en posant son menton sur l'épaule à sa hauteur.

-J'suis con hein.

-Naaan, juste un peu stupide. Heureusement que je suis là pour couvrir tes arrières. »

Fred sourit silencieusement en se rappelant qu'effectivement, George était toujours derrière lui pour arranger les choses.

« Faudrait qu'une fille fasse irruption dans ta vie. Un parfait mélange de 'Licia et 'Mione. En clair, un Moi au féminin. Ou alors on vire incestueux et gays, on s'envole pour les îles Caïmans et on vit comme deux vieux cons. Verity je dis pas, mais moi ça me dérange pas.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ? », plaisanta Fred non sans frisonner de dégoût à la seule idée d'embrasser -pour de vrai- son sosie.

Il y avait des limites à leur fusion, aussi... _fusionnelle_ soit-elle. Ils avaient beau avoir réellement tenté de s'embrasser du bout des lèvres à l'âge de douze ans, il était hors de question de réitérer un jour l'expérience en y ajoutant la langue. George l'obligea à se détacher de lui, arbora l'expression la plus concernée qui soit et planta ses iris dans leurs jumelles. Fred ne cilla pas, ne respirant toujours pas mais existant, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Le poing de son frère vint lui frapper la joue dans une frappe adoucie.

« Évidemment que je t'aime crétin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime imbécile. »

Un raclement de gorge leur indiqua qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et Fred offrit un sourire rayonnant à Verity qui les couvait d'un regard tendre, maternel. George se tourna, prit son jumeau par la main et tira la langue.

« Tu acceptes les plan à trois ? »

La jeune femme pouffa, Fred secoua la tête et, tout content, George haussa une épaule en proclamant qu'il avait bien le droit de rêver.

.

.

_A l'attention des deux insupportables :_

_Ginny sort avec Harry depuis aujourd'hui. Par conséquent il est hors de question de les embêter avec ça quand vous les reverrez, d'envoyer une quelconque lettre de menace à Harry ou de me demander d'émasculer mon meilleur ami. Pour Dean ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème mais le monde magique a besoin de Harry pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui._

_En ce qui concerne ce week-end, oui George, on a bien une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Après renseignement, 'Mione compte y aller avec Seamus, Neville et Luna alors si vous devez venir essayez de ne pas la croiser. Harry et moi on est d'accord pour dire qu'elle a un véritable don pour le camouflage mais son sourire est aussi réel qu'un ronflak cornu, elle est pas prête à voir ta tête Fred. D'ailleurs, faudra que je te parle (ou plutôt que Ginny et moi te parlions, Harry n'aura pas le cran de te faire face maintenant qu'il sort avec notre soeur mais il n'en pense pas moins)._

_Avant que vous ne l'appreniez d'une autre bouche, vous saurez que Krum -Viktor Krum- revient sur Londres en milieu de semaine prochaine. Ginny compte sur lui -pas moi, Krum est un sale type- pour remonter le moral de Hermione. Elles vont toutes deux assister à un match ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Hermione Granger qui n'a jamais aimé les balais va assister à un match international ! Si ça c'est pas de l'injustice, je ne m'appelle pas Ron. En tribune officielle en plus... Si vous m'offrez un billet pour aller voir ce match, je promets de ne pas te massacrer Fred !_

_Ron_

.

.

« Dites... »

Hermione et Seamus, en train de discuter du cours particulier de potion de la veille, se tournèrent vers Lavande qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, le visage rougeoyant et le sourire timide. L'irlandais l'encouragea à poursuivre, interloqué de voir son amie devenir aussi réservée et nerveuse alors qu'elle était un monstre d'exubérance et d'assurance.

« J'ai appris que vous alliez à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, marmonna la jeune fille aux boucles dorées. J'aurai voulu savoir si je pouvais venir avec vous... Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ! »

Un peu surprise, Hermione réagit toutefois la première, devançant Seamus d'une demie-seconde.

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection, fit-elle remarquer en mettant fin au supplice évident d'une Lavande très mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne devais pas y aller avec Parvati et Dean ? », s'interrogea Seamus en arquant un sourcil.

La blonde parut d'autant plus gênée et risqua un coup d'œil à Hermione sans que celle-ci ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Elle voudrait.. euh... faire avancer les choses avec Dean. Maintenant que Ginny et lui ne sont plus... enfin vous voyez. »

Un sourire léger et cynique flotta sur les lèvres de la brune qui hocha pensivement la tête, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde avait cette manie de se mettre en couple autour d'elle. D'abord Ginny et Harry, ensuite Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass qu'elle avait vus s'embrasser au coin d'un couloir dans les cachots et maintenant Parvati et Dean. Est-ce que ça la dérangeait ? Un peu, puisque ça lui démontrait encore et encore son échec sentimental.

Seamus remua sur le banc qu'ils occupaient à la table de Gryffondor et haussa ses épaules avant de lorgner sur son meilleur ami assit un peu plus loin en compagnie des jumelles Patil. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dean lui parlait encore moins que quand il sortait avec Ginny. Dean avait toujours trouvé Parvati et Padma très jolies, les trouvant même plus belles que toutes les autres. Un pincement au cœur lui indiqua néanmoins qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être une nouvelle fois relégué au second plan, lui qui s'était attendu à un petit retour à la normale après avoir appris la rupture entre Ginny et Dean.

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit », déclara-t-il platement comme pour clore la question, éludant soigneusement le rapprochement entre son meilleur ami et celle de Lavande.

Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit en direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Hermione baissa les yeux, joua avec une mèche de cheveux et perdit un peu de cette bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussi à emmagasiner après une longue journée de cours et de plaisanteries avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et Seamus. Celui-ci parut s'en rendre compte. Il grimaça, posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume et tendit sa main libre grande ouverte sur la table, devant la brune.

« Moi, je te promets de ne pas me caser avant la fin de mes études », annonça-t-il avec dédain.

Hermione se reprit à sourire et serra sa menotte d'un geste franc. Ils recommencèrent à parler des ingrédients d'un filtre de confusion jusqu'à ce que Ron ne vienne les rejoindre sans un mot pour les interrompre. Le rouquin sortit ses propres manuels, se penchant en râlant sur un devoir de métamorphose, et après deux secondes d'attention -pour lire l'intitulé dudit devoir- leva le nez en l'air en rêvassant. Hermione admirerait toujours sa faculté partagée avec Harry pour décrocher des études en un temps record.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous trois entamaient une conversation très instructive partie sur une élucubration de Ron -_Eloïse Midgen n'a plus autant d'acné qu'avant_- quand une silhouette se dessina dans le dos de Hermione et fit taire les deux garçons de la table. La jeune fille sursauta au son de la voix rocailleuse :

« Tu as une seconde Granger ? »

Théodore Nott la fixait d'un air impérieux et elle échangea d'abord un regard perplexe avec Seamus avant de se mettre debout et suivre le serpentard à l'extérieur de la salle. Elle remarqua juste qu'aucun autre vert et argent n'étaient présents, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était venu la trouver aussi directement. Tout comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient entretenus, Théo les conduisit dans le Hall et s'arrêta près du grand escalier de pierre, une main pressant deux livres sur son torse et l'autre négligemment balancée contre sa hanche.

Le brun l'observa sur toutes les coutures. Hermione se sentit rougir, très gênée, mais dû attendre qu'il ait fini de la scanner froidement pour avoir une réponse à la question, _qu'est-ce qu'il me veut _? Théodore souffla, apparemment exaspéré, et sourcilla.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ? »

Et la brune de rester abasourdie.

« Pardon ?

-Je te pardonne », répliqua le serpent absolument sérieux.

Hermione eut un sourire mi-blasé, mi-amusé en repensant à Fred qui avait eu le même genre de réplique, et secoua la tête avant de redemander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Le professeur Slughorn m'a annoncé que suivant notre dernier contrôle en cours, j'étais désormais le premier de la classe. Je t'interroge donc une dernière fois : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ébahie, il fallut un petit temps à Hermione pour comprendre exactement de quoi il en retournait. La réalité lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle avait un peu régressé en potion, ce qui était faux -c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un résultat parfait lors de la confection d'une potion-, ou bien est-ce qu'il allait se moquer d'elle ?

« Rien », finit-elle par dire avec prudence.

Les ongles de Théodore se mirent à tapoter la couverture des bouquins qu'il détenait.

« C'est Weasley ?

-Ron ?, se figea-t-elle d'avantage.

-Bien sûr que non, cingla le serpentard en lui envoyant un regard dépité. L'autre. Un de ces satanés jumeaux. »

Hermione ravala une plainte et son cœur se serra.

« Blaise ne cesse de répéter qu'il ne t'a jamais vue aussi affligeante et je ne lui donne pas raison souvent pourtant après mûres réflexions, il est clair que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

Était-il bel et bien en train de lui demander comment elle allait ?

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Nott, et je ne suis pas affligeante », persifla Hermione en amorçant d'ores et déjà un pas en direction de la Grande Salle.

Théodore l'empêcha de la moindre fuite en lui coupant la route. Il leva la main quand elle cilla en refusant de répondre à son regard trop inquisiteur, la déposa d'un geste brutal sous son menton et la força à relever la tête. Hermione le fustigea de ses perles ambrées, n'admettant pas qu'on se comporte de la sorte avec elle. Surtout quand ça venait d'un serpentard qu'elle avait cru pouvoir rayer de sa vie après l'avoir débarrassé de Millicent Bulstrode. Cependant Théodore avait plus d'expérience qu'elle dans les coups d'œil furieux et il n'eut aucune difficulté à soutenir le sien qui n'était rien en comparaison de celui de Blaise ou de Pansy.

« Tu veux que j'envoie le Seigneur des Ténèbres le réduire en bouillie ? »

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« De quoi ? »

Puis l'hilarité la plus complète s'empara d'elle et elle éclata d'un rire sonore à la seule idée que Voldemort fasse irruption dans la boutique de Fred pour l'assassiner. Elle imaginait le Mage Noir se surprendre à tester tous les produits loufoques, se transformer en citrouille pourquoi pas, et Fred lui lancer des crèmes canaris à la figure pour le combattre. Quand elle recroisa le regard de Théo, elle s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il souriait également et que son expression faciale s'était considérablement adoucie.

« Je préfère ça... »

Sans aucune explication, il ôta sa main, lui tourna le dos et fila vers les escaliers. Hermione resta plantée dans le hall, incapable d'autre chose que de retrouver son souffle après avoir autant ri. Elle prit soin de ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire le moment qu'elle venait de passer afin de pouvoir le raconter à Ginny, Seamus ou Ron plus tard et lissa sa robe avant de regagner la Grande Salle. Le cœur certainement un peu plus léger.

.

.  
_A l'attention du petit Ronnie qui a perdu la tête :_

_Une place pour un match amical international ? Et pourquoi pas le dernier éclair de feu tant que tu y es ? La réponse est non, Fred te fait d'ailleurs remarquer que le jour où tu pourras le massacrer __ailleurs qu'aux échecs n'est pas arrivé. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Krum de t'envoyer un billet à toi aussi, tu n'auras qu'à lui promettre que Hermione finira dans ses bras avant la fin du match._

_En parlant de 'Mione, explications ? Elle ne sort pas avec Nott ? Et puis tu nous prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va se planter joyeusement devant elle et lui dire bonjour avec de grands sourires ? Ronnie, soit tu nous prends pour de parfaits abrutis, soit tu es toi-même un abruti. Le fait de tenir une boutique de farces et attrapes ne fait pas de nous des types cruels et insensibles à ce qu'on sache._

_Quant à Harry, on se chargera nous-même d'une petite discussion. Si tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour le faire parce qu'il s'agit de ton meilleur ami et de notre sauveur, à nous deux on en a suffisamment pour lui parler de certaines choses. Même si en réalité on est plutôt contents pour Gin'. On la préfère cent fois plus avec Harry qu'avec Dean, Michael ou n'importe quel autre empoté._

_En revanche, de notre part à tous les deux, peux-tu demander à Ginny de surveiller de près Hermione quand Krum sera de retour ? En fait ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Autant Harry est un type bien, autant on ne connaît pas bien Viktor et on n'est pas sûr qu'il soit celui qu'il faut à 'Mione pour se sentir mieux. Elle va mieux du reste ?_

_Les deux insupportables_

.

.

Il ne faisait pas aussi froid que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard pour autant il ne faisait pas chaud non plus et Hermione enfouit doucement son nez sous son écharpe après qu'ils aient dépassé la première habitation du village sorcier. Entourée de Seamus et Lavande qui conversaient et obnubilée par les mains liées de Neville et Luna devant eux, la jeune fille restait prostrée dans ses pensées en se demandant comment se passait le premier rendez-vous de Harry et Ginny. En contrepartie, elle s'interrogeait sur ce que pouvait bien faire Ron, tout seul, à cet instant précis.

Il avait refusé de venir avec eux, décrétant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses amis à lui -fichu jaloux qu'il était- mais si Harry était avec Ginny, Dean avec Parvati et les autres membres de leur promotion dont il était proche, avec elle, Hermione devinait qu'il était tout seul. Sans doute ruminait-il quelque part dans le château, ou bien il ruminait à Pré-au-Lard, dans tous les cas il n'était pas plus accompagné.

La tête rêveuse de Luna se retourna soudain dans leur direction et le petit groupe se stoppa alors que la plus blonde d'entre eux se mettait à sourire sans raison.

« C'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec Viktor Krum ? »

Hermione avala sa salive de travers alors que Lavande éclatait de rire et que Seamus émettait un sourire mutin.

« N-non, elle va juste voir un match..., bégaya Neville en tête de la troupe et rouge écrevisse, visiblement gêné à la place de sa petite-amie.

-Oh, dommage », soupira cette dernière avant de se remettre à marcher sans rien ajouter.

Après cette courte intervention, le silence s'insinua dans leurs rangs et aucun ne chercha à le briser. Le petit couple de devant parce qu'ils n'avaient besoin que de regards complices et de gestes maladroits, Seamus puisqu'il explorait le paysage d'un air paisible, Lavande car elle explorait le visage de Seamus et Hermione était trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour Ron et sa solitude, et le fait que tous les gens qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient au courant de la visite impromptue de Viktor dans sa vie se mettaient à croire toute sorte de choses.

Lorsque Ginny avait vendu la mèche à table l'avant-veille en lui demandant ce qu'il fallait porter pour la soirée d'après-match à laquelle elles étaient conviées, les rumeurs avaient vite fait le tour de l'école. Hermione ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait demandé si elle ressortait avec Krum. Les ragots les plus fous parlaient d'une grossesse, d'autres de fiançailles et d'autres encore, en effet, de projet de mariage. Elle qui aurait voulu disparaître afin que plus personne ne lui adresse la parole et qu'elle puisse essayer d'oublier Fred petit à petit était devenue la coqueluche des commères et la cible de toutes les conversations entre maisons.

Ils parvinrent à Zonko et Hermione fut incapable de faire un pas de plus alors que tous rentraient à l'intérieur de la boutique.

« Je vous attends, s'entendit-elle rassurer Seamus quand il l'interrogea sur sa soudaine immobilité.

-Tu ne veux rien acheter ? », s'inquiéta le blondinet que Neville rejoignit silencieusement.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tu vas avoir froid, rentre au moins te mettre au chaud », gronda le jeune garçon sans que son amie fasse un geste vers eux pour autant.

Il grommela mais finit par suivre Lavande et Luna. En revanche, Neville resta près d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione se posa en contemplant le ciel nuageux, évitant de baisser la tête sur la vitrine de la boutique colorée et pleine de vie.

« C'est parce que ça te fait penser à Fred ? »

L'adolescente hésita puis finit par acquiescer sans un mot. Neville était toujours très bon analyste. Comme en première année, quand il avait compris que Harry, Ron et elle allaient enfreindre le règlement. Il n'arrivait jamais à convaincre personne et restait trop souvent sur le banc de touche mais il restait perspicace quoiqu'il arrive.

« Oui », ajouta-t-elle inutilement parce que le simple fait de l'énoncer à voix haute lui permettait de décharger momentanément le poids qui lui comprimait les poumons.

Nevilla avisa l'enseigne de farces et attrapes, ne sachant quoi dire pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Finalement il affirma la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, qu'importait qu'il s'agisse d'une phrase passe-partout, Hermione le savait sincère et c'était l'essentiel :

« Le mieux c'est de parler, je crois. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est... Depuis deux semaines tu ne dis rien, tu te contentes de sourire en disant que tout va bien... Je crois qu'on préférerait tous que tu te mettes à crier ou à pleurer, que tu nous envoies promener ou que tu nous répliques sèchement... Mais pas ce silence. »

La jeune fille assimila lentement et se tortilla sur les fesses. Pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ginny était la seule à l'avoir vue s'effondrer, et depuis elle n'avait plus rien dit. Elle s'était contentée d'afficher des sourires en veux-tu en voilà, assurant que tout allait bien dans sa vie, opinant lorsqu'on lui disait que Fred ne la méritait pas de toute façon, riant avec les autres en s'efforçant de paraître elle-même. Lors d'une ronde avec Pansy Parkinson qui pourtant aurait dû se montrer aussi exécrable que d'habitude, la serpentard avait même glissé d'un ton acerbe que les garçons n'étaient tous que des cons. Hermione savait qu'elle ne parlait pas dans sa barbe comme Pansy avait feint de le faire mais que le message lui était bel et bien destiné.

Personne en-dehors de ceux qui étaient déjà au courant ne connaissait l'identité de celui qui avait lâché Hermione, mais tout le monde savait que la gryffondor essuyait une déception amoureuse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se taisait par fierté, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si elle en arrivait à susciter de la pitié chez sa pire ennemie, Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir comment se sentaient ses amis. Les inquiéter et leur causer des ennuis étaient bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Néanmoins, elle désirait encore moins qu'ils soient gênés par ses silences.

« C'est assez difficile d'en parler, c'est plus facile de garder ça pour moi et de me faire croire que ça va. »

Neville joua avec le bout de sa propre écharpe, songeur.

« La vérité, c'est que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterai dans mon dortoir et n'en sortirai que pour manger. Mais si je fais ça, ça veut dire que ça ne va pas. Et puis vous voir sourire ça me donne un peu de courage pour affronter ça. Sans compter que franchement, c'est juste un garçon... Un premier amour ça s'oublie vite, non ? »

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vers elle, lui demandant d'un simple regard si elle était sérieuse dans ce qu'elle pensait. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire et finit par secouer la tête, dépitée par ses propres paroles. Essayer de nier, d'oublier ou même d'atténuer la douleur ne la ferait jamais disparaître aussi vite qu'elle ne le disait. Elle y avait cru... Elle y avait cru à cette histoire ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'espérer quoiqu'il se passe, quoique Fred puisse dire.

A chaque geste elle avait espéré que ce soit le début de quelque chose. Elle avait eu peur, elle n'était pas prête, mais si Fred avait seulement voulu autre chose qu'un jeu elle aurait pu l'être. Il aurait pu être le premier dans tout, dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Elle avait tellement espéré, que la part d'enfant qu'elle ne s'était jamais crue encore posséder s'était révélée avec une force insoupçonnable. Toutes ces histoires qu'elle avait raconté à Fred, de contes pour gamines avides de fées et de prince charmant, elle y avait cru. Juste avec un brin de réalité et de réalisme, sans aller jusqu'à s'imaginer que Fred puisse un jour venir la chercher à Poudlard sur un beau cheval blanc et l'embrasser pour la réveiller d'un sommeil empoisonné. Mais elle y avait cru.

Tous ces espoirs qui s'étaient réduits en cendre en même temps qu'elle ne pouvaient pas s'oublier juste parce qu'elle le voulait, tout comme les sentiments ne pourraient jamais disparaître quoique puisse faire Fred pour les refouler et les combattre. A sa manière, Hermione était aussi névrosée que lui. _Il_ l'avait rendue comme ça. Il avait été son Alicia, tout simplement.

Neville tressauta, ouvrit de grands yeux et ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans son écharpe. Il jeta un regard paniqué à la porte de la boutique où était enfermé Seamus -qui aurait été nettement plus efficace que lui dans cette situation- et s'en retourna à Hermione qui ne comprenait pas d'où provenait l'eau en train d'humidifier son jean. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de larmes, de _ses_ larmes, il était trop tard pour essayer de les réprimer. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de les essuyer.

« A-attends, je dois avoir un mouchoir quelque part ! », paniqua Neville en se mettant à fouiller toutes ses poches à la recherche dudit mouchoir.

Hermione se recroquevilla, remontant ses jambes contre elle sans se soucier de salir le banc avec ses chaussures et entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant d'y apposer son menton. Elle ferma les yeux quand Neville y appliqua doucement un morceau de tissu, le remercia à voix basse et l'adolescent continua d'éponger les pleurs de son amie avec, pour seule arme, son écharpe rouge et or.

.

.

_Vous ETES cruels et insensibles, et radins._

_Et non, 'Mione ne va pas mieux. Elle et Nott ne sont jamais sortis ensemble -même si ça n'aurait pas dérangé Nott visiblement... Viktor est un type bien, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gros jaloux. Quant à toi Fred, si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle retourne avec lui, fallait te bouger avant au lieu de t'amuser avec elle !_

_Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez absolument PAS envie de parler à Harry de quoique ce soit.  
Imbéciles !_

_Ginny (qui a intercepté votre dernière lettre et s'occupe d'abord du compte de Ron avant de vous faire la peau)._

.

.

Le doigt de Ginny traça un cercle invisible sur la vitre du compartiment et elle tourna brutalement un visage à la limite de l'hystérie vers Hermione qui s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un tout nouveau livre sur les sortilèges impardonnables trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande où elle avait pris refuge dans le courant de la semaine.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire ! », jubila la petite soeur de Ron d'une voix proche de celle du professeur Flitwick.

Hermione sortit son nez du bouquin et s'accorda un petit sourire plus mitigé. A vrai dire, traverser l'Angleterre à bord d'un Poudlard Express entièrement vide lui nouait le ventre. Personne ne viendrait les attaquer là et elle se doutait que Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé au professeur Bibine de les accompagner pour rien, mais quand même... Ginny sentit son appréhension mais l'interpréta tout autrement. Elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de son amie et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son avant-bras, la jaugeant d'un regard plus tenu.

« Je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer ! Et puis Krum ne va pas te manger, déclara-t-elle à voix basse afin que le professeur assoupie près de la porte ne puisse pas les entendre.

-J'y compte bien », plaisanta Hermione en préférant garder pour elle sa crainte de voir des détraqueurs ou des mangemorts attaquer leur compartiment.

Visiblement rassurée sur le sort de la brune, Ginny ôta sa main et se leva avant d'entamer une petite danse en riant. Hermione se joignit rapidement à elle, délaissant son livre sur le siège central. Toutes deux se mirent à valser de la manière la plus stupide qui soit et l'espace de quelques minutes la jeune fille sentit ses sentiments négatifs s'évaporer pour laisser place à l'euphorie que lui communiquait la rouquine. Le professeur Bibine ouvrit un œil, sourit, et le referma sans un mot.

« On va voir un match ! On va voir un match ! », commença à scander Ginny en brandissant leurs mains liées dans les airs.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne la suivit pas dans sa joie. Après tout, le Quidditch c'était le domaine de Harry et de Ron, pas le sien, et elle avait accepté l'invitation de Viktor plus pour le revoir qu'autre chose. En deux ans ils avaient échangé un bon nombre de lettres et ils étaient restés bons amis, alors le revoir pourrait peut-être alléger ses pensées quelques temps. Au pire elle passerait un bon moment avec Ginny. Elle était certaine en tout cas de pouvoir mettre Fred de côté ces deux prochains jours. Bien évidemment, il suffit de cette simple pensée pour que le rouquin revienne la hanter et que le passage distrayant de la danse avec Ginny ne disparaisse.

Hermione se rassit près de son livre, sans l'ouvrir toutefois, et se concentra de toutes ses forces mentales sur son amie qui soupirait de bonheur en retournant près de la fenêtre. Elle la vit y reposer son index, faire un dessin imaginaire dans la buée formée de par son souffle et finir par le laisser reposer le long de son corps.

« J'aimerais bien faire une carrière dans le Quidditch..., murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

-Pourquoi pas ? », ânonna Hermione en retour.

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit lorsqu'elle repartit s'asseoir à son tour.

« Je n'égale certainement pas Charlie, ni Fred et George, encore moins Harry.

-Et Ron ?, rappela Hermione en arquant un sourcil taquin.

-Je surpasse Ron, c'est déjà ça, concéda Ginny avec une conviction qui parvint à redonner le sourire à la brune. N'empêche... »

Ladite brune l'encouragea d'un coup d'œil intrigué mais la jeune fille était devenue rouge écrevisse et secoua la tête.

« Dis-moi, insista Hermione, curieuse de ce silence soudain.

-C'est juste... »

Ginny émit un sourire désolé.

« Je me demandais juste comment Fred et George peuvent faire pour passer autant de temps sans monter sur un balai. Avec les farces, c'était leur seul raison de vivre, mais maintenant...

-Je suppose qu'ils doivent continuer à s'entraîner de temps en temps, articula Hermione sans savoir comment elle faisait pour ne pas se liquéfier sur place de douleur.

-Sûrement. Tu sais... »

Il sembla à toutes deux que le professeur Bibine se réveillait pourtant aucun signe ne le leur prouva lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers elle dans un petit sursaut. Après s'être assurée que leur ancienne enseignante ne risquait pas d'écouter, Ginny se permit de reprendre avec un regard lourd de sens braqué sur Hermione :

« Avant Alicia il n'était pas comme ça, vraiment pas. De toute la famille j'ai toujours été plus proche des jumeaux que des autres. Charlie et Bill étaient comme une seconde figure paternelle pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter Percy parce qu'avec lui tout était toujours de ma faute et que j'étais une ignorante. Quant à Ron, il a toujours été trop possessif, surtout à partir du moment où on est resté à la maison seuls tous les deux alors que tous les autres avaient déserté. Tu m'as dit toi-même que je te faisais souvent penser à Fred et George, il y a une raison à ça. »

Hermione hocha inutilement la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là même si elle était fille unique.

« Ils sont ceux qui ont toujours eu le vrai rôle de frères. Juste des frères. Pas seulement pour moi, pour les autres aussi, mais j'ai toujours été la seule à le comprendre. Ron ne voyait que leurs moqueries, Percy leurs farces qu'il jugeait sans intérêt, pour Bill ils étaient les rigolos de service et Charlie les voyait comme une bête étrange à deux têtes pensantes. On peut croire tout ce qu'on voudra, ils ont toujours plus souffert du rejet que nous. Justement parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, qu'ils avaient leur monde à eux et que jusqu'à un certain âge, ils ne se parlaient principalement qu'entre eux. Alors les blagues, tout ça, ça a été un moyen pour eux de prouver qu'ils existaient. Oh bien sûr ils sont complètement stupides de nature hein ! »

Ginny se sourit pour elle-même et un rictus similaire et ému se peignit sur la bouche de sa camarade.

« Plus ils faisaient de farces, plus on s'intéressait à eux et surtout les parents. Ils vivaient peut-être dans leur bulle mais ils avaient autant besoin des regards de Papa sur ce qu'ils faisaient, des baisers de Maman avant d'aller se coucher que les autres. Pourtant Papa s'intéressait plus à Percy et Bill et Maman nous a toujours privilégié, Charlie, Ron et moi. Crois-moi 'Mione, ils auraient pu très mal tourner... Ils auraient pu être en colère, claquer la porte de la maison et partir rapidement... Mais ils ont choisi un tout autre chemin. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne comme eux. Si tu arrives à percer leur stupide carapace faite de bêtises et de conneries en tout genre, tu trouves un véritable trésor. Et je l'ai découvert la première ! », conclut la rouquine non sans fierté.

Puis elle revint vers Hermione, lui prit la main et plissa ses yeux d'un joli marron glacé.

« Je ne tolérerai jamais ce que Fred t'a fait subir, mais je le comprends et je suis sûre que toi aussi. Parce qu'après Alicia, Fred a finalement changé de direction. Il est parti vers la colère et jusqu'à ce qu'il aille te chercher après noël, je ne l'avais plus vu aussi heureux, pour de vrai. Quand vous vous êtes éclipsés au nouvel an -je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait- je peux t'assurer qu'il est revenu avec ce p'tit truc au fond des yeux que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis Alicia. Alors même si pour l'instant tu le détestes, même si tu le méprises ou que tu ne peux plus le regarder en face, promets-moi que tu resteras près de lui s'il te le demande. 'Mione, si un jour il te demande de l'aider ou s'il demande juste à te voir, promets-moi que tu accepteras même si c'est égoïste de sa part et de la mienne. »

Par un réflexe acquis depuis trois semaines, les yeux de la brune s'embuèrent et elle dû faire un effort incroyable pour pouvoir seulement rouvrir la bouche et répondre à une Ginny terrorisée à la seule idée que son frère puisse être mis à mal maintenant qu'il commençait à se relever.

« Je ne le déteste pas. »

En revanche elle détestait sa voix chevrotante, mais ça c'était une autre histoire...

« Je n'ai peut-être pas tout découvert de lui, du moins pas ce dont tu me parles, pas en intégralité, mais je sais qui il est, et je ne pourrais de toute façon jamais le détester même si je le voulais. Si par exemple il m'envoyait un hibou là tout de suite et qu'il me demandait de venir le voir parce qu'il ne va pas bien, je laisserai en plan Viktor, le match et même toi pour le rejoindre. On appelle malheureusement cette naïveté et cette niaiserie, l'amour », rajouta Hermione dans une grimace afin de dédramatiser et tout en pressant la petite main dans la sienne.

Il y eut un petit reniflement et toutes deux appréhendèrent Mrs Bibine, qui s'estompait le visage d'un mouchoir dont les motifs ressemblaient de loin à des vifs d'or. L'adulte s'en servit pour se moucher bruyamment et essuya une dernière larme d'émotion avant de leur adresser une œillade toute joyeuse et pas le moins du monde gênée.

« C'est vraiment très beau tout ce que vous venez de dire ! »

Hermione regarda Ginny, Ginny regarda Hermione, et toutes deux s'esclaffèrent.

.

.

« George ! », appela Fred dont les yeux fixaient la lettre qu'un vieil hibou venait de lui déposer dans la paume.

Son jumeau apparut quelques secondes plus tard, une brosse à dents dans la bouche et de la mousse blanche plein les lèvres. Il s'approcha quand Fred lui fit signe de le faire et se saisit du parchemin avant d'afficher la même expression incrédule que lui.

« C'est toi qui a repris contact avec elle ? », s'étonna Fred alors que l'autre lisait les quelques mots calligraphiés.

George secoua négativement la tête.

_Messieurs Weasley,_

_Après m'être remémorée l'un de vos nombreux matchs effectués à Poudlard, j'ai eu l'étonnante envie de vous adresser cette lettre pleine de gratitude et de nostalgie qui, je l'espère, ne viendra pas vous déranger dans votre nouveau travail._

_Je tenais simplement à vous rappeler combien votre bonne humeur sur le terrain comme à la vie manque au Quidditch et j'espère de tout cœur avoir la chance de vous revoir sur un balai dans l'enceinte de l'école. La porte reste en tout cas grande ouverte et je serai ravie de vous accueillir le temps d'un match, comme au bon vieux temps._

_Votre dévouée,_

_Mrs Bibine_

« Elles sont toutes folles de nous, proclama Fred dans un demi-rire.

-Ch'est la sheule exshplicachion posshible », assura George en postillonnant des bulles de dentifrice dans l'atmosphère.

.  
.

_**A suivre...**_

.

.

Bon... Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, on en conviendra, et j'aimerais dire que c'est justement le pire, que les prochains seront merveilleux *-* Mais c'est pas le cas ^^

Je sais que Hermione et Ginny auraient pu rejoindre Londres autrement que par le Poudlard Express mais je préférais les habituels trajets en train =)

_**Prochain chapitre :**_ Retrouvailles Mione-Vicky ; Un parfum de Bulgarie donc ; La plume de Rita Skeeter -mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre là-dedans me direz-vous ?- ; & L'erreur de sa vie -à Hermione, pas à Rita u.u.

Enjoy !


	17. Un parfum de Bulgarie

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… Oh la la, bonjour le retard... J'en suis encore désolée... . Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, mais je suis furaxe après le site (**Miss Blackie** comprendra)

Merci beaucoup à : **Laiya**, **Magali** (ma nymphe, mon étoile, ma muse, ma... quoi ? J'ai l'air bête ? D'accord j'arrête), **Ela**, **Clina**, **EloiseXOXO**, **Reine Margaux** et **Soso**

Je voudrais surtout vous remercier pour vous être inquiété pour moi, que je rassure tout le monde : je suis bien déterminée à mener la vie dure à Fred et Hermione plus que jamais maintenant que je suis en forme =P Mais ça m'a touché, vraiment merci !

Et bonne lecture ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 17 : Un parfum de Bulgarie**

_"Forever young" - Alphaville_

**.**

**.**

Ginny sauta sur le quai avec l'habileté d'un chat, son sac à dos -unique bagage- pendu à son bras. Une fois sur la voie 9 ¾ entièrement déserte, ce qui était assez étrange à vivre, la jeune fille se tourna vers son amie brune un peu plus récalcitrante, qui traînait derrière elle un sac pourtant nettement plus petit. Hermione descendit d'un pas mesuré, répondit tout de même au sourire rayonnant de la soeur de Ron et observa le quai une fois dessus. Oui, cette partie de la gare de King's Cross cachée au monde des moldus en dehors des périodes de rentrée et vacances scolaires était incroyablement bizarre à déplorer.

La main fine de Ginny lui compressa violemment le bras et Hermione sursauta en poussant une exclamation de douleur qui n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir la rouquine, trop occupée à ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis et à sourire de toutes ses dents, surexcitée, pointant du doigt deux silhouettes près de la barrière magique qui donnait sur le reste de la gare. Hermione se massa le bras sitôt que son amie l'ait eu lâchée. Le professeur Bibine les contourna, avança d'un pas solide et les deux jeunes sorcières la suivirent immédiatement. Les silhouettes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, de plus en plus, et finalement le profil avantageux de Viktor Krum leur apparut dans son intégralité. De sa mâchoire saillante à ses sourcils drus et volontaires en passant par ses yeux remplis de chaleur, détonnant sur l'expression froide qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher et la barbe mal rasée qui le vieillissait. Après tout, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Il avait changé et elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas pris un coup de jeune non plus.

L'homme qui accompagnait l'attrapeur bulgare lui était totalement inconnu mais à son visage presque identique à celle de Viktor, les yeux chaleureux en moins, et son nez bien droit, Hermione se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier de l'Europe de l'Est. Madame Bibine tendit sa main en s'immobilisant devant les deux hommes et le premier la serra d'une poigne de fer en lui accordant toute son attention. Viktor en revanche n'avait d'yeux que pour la brune qui souriait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait.

« Her-mio-ne, lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de faire paraître sans accent et la jeune fille éclata de rire avant de le laisser lui faire un baise-main. Tu vois, j'arrrive à prrrononcer ton prrrénom.

-Je vois ça !, claironna-t-elle gaiement avant de tirer Ginny par le bras et la placer près d'elle. Voici Ginny Weasley. »

Viktor s'empara de la main qu'avait voulu lui tendre Ginny pour imiter son ancien professeur de vol mais il la porta à ses lèvres en s'inclinant légèrement et en embrassa le dos, comme il l'avait fait pour Hermione.

« Enchanté, se déclara-t-il puis il posa sa paume rêche et immense sur l'épaule de l'homme qui l'accompagnait -légèrement plus petit. Je vous prrrésente mon pèrrre, il s'occuperrra de vous pendant le match et vous rrramènerrra demain comme convenu avec Dumbledorrre », termina-t-il en s'adressant plus à Mrs Bibine qu'à elles.

Cette dernière acquiesça, ravie d'avoir devant elle l'un des plus grand attrapeur du monde si ce n'était le meilleur et s'en retourna à ses élèves.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard mais vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Je viendrai vous chercher ici-même à quatorze heures demain. Profitez bien de cette récréation privilégiée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie », assura Ginny en provoquant le sourire du père de Krum et de Krum lui-même.

Hermione salua l'enseignante d'un ton un peu plus professionnel et Viktor les pria de passer devant eux pour franchir la barrière. Ginny s'élança à toute vitesse, avide de voir le soir arriver et avec lui, le match amical qui opposerait l'Angleterre à la Bulgarie. Elles furent immédiatement suivies par les deux hommes et Viktor prit le bras de Hermione d'un geste galant, celui de Ginny de l'autre côté qui en rosit de plaisir, semblant oublier pour le week-end à suivre qu'elle sortait depuis peu avec le garçon dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse.

« Mon pèrrre ne parrrle pas trrrès bien l'anglais, je m'en excuse, mais il est la perrrsonne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, expliqua-t-il lorsque ledit père les dépassa après s'être saisit des bagages des adolescentes.

-Ça ira très bien !, pépia Ginny, de larges étoiles dans les yeux.

Viktor parut de nouveau très amusé par cette fille pleine de vie qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir vue à Poudlard l'année où il s'y était rendu. Ou peut-être qu'en fait... Elle lui faisait penser à la gamine qui donnait l'impression d'être plus jeune que tout le monde et qui s'était montrée au bal du Tournoi avec un garçon un peu enrobé.

Tous trois atteignirent la rue pleine de moldus et le père de Krum leur fit signe de venir dans une petite ruelle insalubre à l'abri des regards.

« Où va-t-on au juste ?, s'informa Hermione avec un brin d'anxiété une fois qu'ils furent entourés de hauts murs grisâtres et humides, une odeur putride de poubelles mouillées s'ancrant dans leurs narines.

-Le centrrre d'entrrraînement de Londrrres.

-Il y a un centre d'entraînement pour le Quidditch a Londres ? »

Hermione constata qu'elle était bien la seule à l'ignorer, Ginny hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Il est en sous-sol, comme le Ministère. Sous le terrain de fatball d'une équipe moldue dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

-Tu veux dire football ? », s'amusa Hermione, légèrement vexée de ne pas savoir quelque chose alors que Ginny paraissait si avancée.

Et ce, même si ça concernait le Quidditch et qu'elle n'y avait jamais prêté qu'une infime attention, à peine en fait. Viktor leur lâcha les bras et les enjoignit à s'emparer d'une cannette rouillée que son géniteur venait de dénicher parmi une foule d'autres détritus. Connaissant au moins ce moyen de transport, Hermione posa sa paume dessus, entre celle des deux bulgares et Ginny en fit de même en face d'elle, fredonnant à s'y méprendre l'hymne de l'équipe d'Angleterre sous la grimace équivoque du père de Viktor. Ce dernier au contraire ne parut pas s'en offusquer, il continua d'observer l'adolescente avec un rictus sur son visage de glace.

« C'est heurrre », grogna soudain Mr Krum et Hermione se sentit effectivement emportée par le portoloin.

Après deux minutes de tourbillon coloré, leurs pieds retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Hermione battit des paupières, les cheveux en broussaille, et ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif alors qu'ils venaient d'atterrir sur un vaste terrain. De football cependant, et sur les tribunes la jeune fille reconnut les couleurs de l'équipe que suivait son père depuis qu'il était jeune. Chelsea.

« Suivrrre moi »

Mr Krum s'avança jusqu'au virage sud, sortit une baguette en bois épais et tapota un siège deux fois de suite. Immédiatement le rebord de plastique se souleva pour laisser apercevoir un trou de la forme d'une porte et un escalier éclairé par de grands flambeaux à la flamme bleue. Hermione s'y glissa après Viktor et une fois qu'ils eurent descendu une cinquantaine de marches, se retrouva dans une sorte d'immense dôme bien plus grand que le terrain d'herbe moldu au-dessus de leurs têtes -un agrandissement magique certainement. Six joueurs étaient déjà sur leur balais, voletant à quelques mètres de hauteur, tous revêtus d'une même robe écarlate aux couleurs de la Bulgarie.

Un coup de sifflet interrompit ce qui semblait être un entraînement et un petit homme trapu aux sourcils noirs se planta comme un piquet devant eux.

« Vous voilà ! Krrrum, va te changer ! »

Avec un regard d'excuse, le jeune homme interpellé délaissa son amie, la rouquine et son père pour courir vers le bord du terrain de Quidditch.

« Nom d'une gorgone, Hermione ! C'est Dimitrov !, rugit Ginny sans même remarquer que son hôte venait de partir, les yeux braqués sur un homme en train de descendre de son balai.

-Vous faites parrrtie du fanclub de notrrre équipe ?, s'informa poliment l'homme trapu qui devait être l'entraîneur.

-Oh... »

Ginny devint écarlate.

« A vrai dire je suis une fervente supportrice de l'Irlande depuis toujours, mais les joueurs de Bulgarie sont incroyablement doués ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un profond respect dans le fond de ses yeux.

L'entraîneur eut bien un regard froid quand elle parla de l'Irlande -après tout deux ans plus tôt ils avaient écrasé la Bulgarie- mais se radoucit dès qu'elle parla du don de ses joueurs. Il se tourna vers le père de Viktor, échangea quelques paroles dans une langue slave et repartit en direction de Dimitrov.

« Venez ! », ordonna froidement Mr Krum et Hermione dû forcer Ginny à la suivre vers les gradins -ou plutôt la retenir avant qu'elle n'aille sauter sur les joueurs bulgares pour avoir leurs autographes.

Sitôt installés, un nouveau coup de sifflet fut sonné et toute l'équipe nationale se remit à son ballet aérien. Viktor sortit des vestiaires, en tenue, et les rejoignit en haute voltige sur un balai dont Hermione ne connaissait ni le nom ni les performances, au contraire de Ginny qui commença dès lors à parler, parler et parler plus encore. Le père de Krum semblait l'écouter néanmoins son regard vitreux témoignait de son manque d'attention et Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'il comprenne quoique ce soit.

Mais elle était heureuse de voir Ginny aussi contente d'être ici. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui donnait le sourire à quelqu'un...

.

.  
_**LES BULGARES A LONDRES**_

_Comme nous l'annoncions dans notre numéro précédent, l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie a investi depuis hier le terrain officiel de Londres afin de s'y entraîner avant le match amical qui se déroulera en fin de cet après-midi._

_La composition de l'équipe qui avait perdue la finale de la coupe du monde de 94 reste la même malgré les nombreuses protestations locales. Monsieur Klovic, l'entraîneur bulgare, a en effet dû faire face aux contestations de ses pairs qui auraient préféré voir le poursuiveur Levski prendre enfin sa retraite et être remplacé par une star montante qui pourrait très vite devenir le nouveau phénomène interplanétaire, Leniak Polkroskos. Le jeune homme âgé de vingt ans depuis décembre dernier avait entre autre fait ses preuves lors d'un match amical où il avait momentanément été obligé de remplacer Ivanova sur le terrain. On ne parle pas encore d'un nouveau Krum mais il est certain qu'il va désormais falloir garder un œil sur lui. Une composition inchangée donc : Volkov et Vulchanov à leur poste de batteurs, Dimitrov, Levski, Ivanova en tant que poursuiveurs, Zograf -élu meilleur gardien de l'année- devant ses buts, et finalement Krum, éternel attrapeur._

Une immense photo emplissait toute la page et Viktor Krum passait et repassait sur son balai, une expression renfrognée sur le visage et ses sourcils froncés dans un grand effort de concentration. Fred arrêta sa lecture non sans une mimique de dégoût à l'égard de ce type qui devait en ce moment même être en train de flirter avec Hermione. Dire qu'il en avait été fan à une époque pas si lointaine... Au fond il ne valait pas mieux que Ron et sa possessivité à deux noises. George releva la tête un peu plus tard, ayant lu l'article en entier.

« Je me demande ce que les filles lui trouvent..., râla-t-il en affichant une moue similaire à celle de son jumeau. Verity n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il était beau comme un dieu. C'est vexant. »

Fred secoua la tête en souriant. Il tapota la photo de Krum de son index, faussement pensif.

« Il est célèbre, il est viril, il joue au Quidditch comme personne et il ne se prend pas pour une star malgré toute la pression qu'on lui fait subir. Ça répond à ta question ?, se moqua-t-il gentiment et George le fusilla du regard.

-Il a l'air d'un ours, contredit ce dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'un argument recevable.

-C'est ça qui plaît non ? L'apparence d'un glaçon et à l'intérieur, un monstre de bienveillance. »

C'était ironique pourtant George feignit de le prendre au premier degré et haussa un sourcil surpris. Il se redressa, s'attarda sur le visage crispé de Fred et referma la Gazette du Sorcier d'un geste sec.

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu continues à le vénérer alors qu'il fricote avec 'Mione !

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, il fait ce qu'il veut, ils font ce qu'ils veulent », déclina Fred en éludant savamment la question.

Il replaça une corde sauteuse sur son étal, s'éloigna du comptoir en espérant s'éloigner également des prises de tête qu'engendreraient des conversations sur Hermione. Malheureusement George le suivit de très près et pour une fois il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir de jumeau. C'était comme pour ses théories lourdes sur l'amour, George avait un certain don pour le bouleverser dès qu'il se mettait à parler sérieusement.

« Donc tu laisses Krum te devancer ? », demanda d'ailleurs son double.

Fred garda pour lui une réflexion qui aurait été blessante et injuste.

« Personne ne devance personne, je ne joue plus », rappela-t-il d'un ton las.

Il allait feindre de devoir s'occuper de l'organisation partielle d'un établi en bordel mais George tapa violemment sur le pan de bois de sa paume et l'obligea à le regarder. Il paraissait furieux, et il l'était. Que Fred fasse semblant d'aller bien, soit, qu'il mente délibérément en racontant qu'Alicia n'avait jamais été très importante à ses yeux, soit, mais là c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Qu'il aille raconter ça à d'autres. Leur mère, leur père, Ginny ou Ron s'il le fallait, mais pas à lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une pastille à la place du cerveau que Fred devait continuer à lui mentir. George connaissait le remède : La provocation.

Fred pressentit que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait lorsqu'un sourire malsain et plus méchant que moqueur ourla les lèvres de son frère dans un rictus qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

« Donc tu te fiches que 'Mione embrasse Krum à la fin du match, qu'elle aille à une soirée avec lui, qu'elle finisse peut-être la nuit avec lui ? Tu t'en fiches complètement ?

-Évidemment, confirma le rouquin dans la seconde.

-Tu te fiches totalement de savoir qu'elle pourrait faire les mêmes conneries que toi ? Par exemple noyer sa haine à ton égard dans les bras d'un autre que toi ? »

George écouta le silence qui s'installa en observant attentivement son jumeau. Celui-ci faisait visiblement un grand effort pour ne pas blêmir ou passer par une expression qui trahirait ses véritables pensées. Toutefois, à force de trop forcer justement, son visage impassible l'était trop pour être honnête et laissait voir tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher. A savoir qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une relation possible entre Hermione et Viktor, qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que Hermione fasse la même erreur que lui le jour où Alicia était partie et qu'il ne supporterait pas de devoir s'effacer au profit de Krum -esprit de compétition et fierté Weasleyienne certainement.

Pour autant il sembla brutalement se calmer et Fred afficha un sourire certes un peu fade, mais sincère. George demeura immobile, impatient de connaître l'avis de son jumeau sur les questions qu'il venait de lui poser.

« Hermione est plus forte que moi et plus forte que ça, soupira Fred avec conviction. Elle ne fera jamais ce genre d'absurdités.

-Et si elle le fait ? », souleva tout de même George.

Fred empila quelques boites à flemmes, se rembrunit pour adresser un regard lourd et furieux à son jumeau.

« Si elle le fait, d'abord j'irai voir Krum pour lui enfoncer ma baguette là où je pense, après j'irai secouer 'Mione jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle vaut mieux que ça. »

George feignit de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit et retrouva son sourire le plus apaisant.

« J'aime bien cette perspective ! », pépia-t-il gaiement en regagnant le comptoir.

Seul comme il l'avait désiré, Fred grogna quelques jurons incompréhensibles. Il fit un dernier tour de la boutique en s'assurant que tout était opérationnel pour l'ouverture du magasin et finit par s'asseoir près de son frère, déjà installé sur le comptoir. Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, le rouquin tourna un visage inquiet vers ledit frère. On lui avait déjà prouvé en beauté qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans l'analyse des gens et le sujet était trop grave à ses yeux pour qu'il se plante encore une fois.

« Elle ne fera pas ça pas vrai ? »

George aurait aimé lui répondre que non, Hermione n'était pas du genre à se tourner vers le sexe pour oublier un garçon puisqu'elle était une fille et de surcroît très intelligente, toutefois cette fois-ci il n'était sûr de rien. Pas même de la réaction que pourrait avoir son frère s'il lui disait que leur 'Mione pouvait faire une erreur elle aussi. Il se contenta donc de hausser ses épaules en signe d'impuissance et Fred balança ses jambes dans le vide, mal à l'aise à la simple idée d'imaginer Hermione perdre un peu d'elle-même dans les bras d'un autre sous prétexte qu'elle voulait l'oublier.

« Je peux dire quelque chose de stupide, d'horrible et d'égoïste ? »

Un ricanement lui apprit que la minute sérieuse entre eux était terminée.

« Épate-moi !», charria George avec un petit coup d'œil moqueur.

Fred inhala une forte bouffée d'oxygène avant de rosir et faire la moue. Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, tentant d'ignorer la pensée que son frère et Verity devaient avoir investit le meuble plus d'une fois pour des activités peu professionnelles, et expira tout l'air de ses poumons en finissant par avouer :

« Ce qui m'énerverait le plus c'est qu'un autre que moi ait pu la toucher _en_ _premier_. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, George ne continua pas à rire et l'atmosphère s'appesantit légèrement. Fred voulu instantanément revenir en arrière et ne pas dire ce genre de choses alors qu'il aurait dû se soucier de Hermione et non pas de ses propres pensées. Si son frère commençait à le voir comme un monstre, là il pourrait réellement perdre la tête. George toussota pour faire partir un grommellement et se passa une main dans la nuque sans pouvoir se résoudre à regarder son double dans les yeux.

« Hypothèse : Hermione couche avec Krum... »

A ses côtés Fred se tendit mais n'émit aucun son pour objecter ou clore la discussion dérangeante en râlant.

« Sincèrement, comment toi tu le prendrais, pas ce que tu ferais, comment tu le prendrais ?

-Mal », concéda le jeune homme en toute honnêteté.

Néanmoins, George n'était pas sûr que son frère en serait furieux pour des raisons purement égoïstes.

.

.

Ce n'était pas la finale de la coupe du monde et par conséquent c'était tout de même nettement moins impressionnant que ce qu'elle avait pu voir deux ans plus tôt. Hermione était pourtant bien contente de pouvoir assister au match de son vieil ami -et ex...- du haut de la tribune officielle où le nouveau ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, était justement installé ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'employés des ministères anglais et bulgare. Le père de Viktor s'entretenait d'ailleurs avec un homme grand et robuste qui semblait commenter d'un ton acerbe les prouesses de son équipe nationale. La tribune avait cela en plus qu'elle était plantée à mi-hauteur des gradins, à la hauteur où les joueurs voletaient en général. Ainsi toutes les actions de jeu étaient facilement visibles et paraissaient parfois tellement proches qu'après quelques minutes Hermione s'y laissa convaincre et sursauta en voyant Ivanova lui foncer dessus avec le souafle.

Ginny hurlait la plupart du temps. Des insultes à l'égard de l'arbitre -autrichien- qui ne sifflait pas les fautes des anglais comme des bulgares, des encouragements pour chaque joueur et des petits glapissements de joie dès qu'une action était menée, quelque en soit les producteurs. Tant et si bien que Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir si son amie était pour l'Angleterre ou le pays de Krum.

Un poursuiveur -Levski selon le cri d'hystérie de la rouquine- passa soudain près d'elles à toute vitesse et se précipita vers les buts adverses. Quigley -qui jouait dans l'équipe des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle toujours d'après Ginny- arrêta le souafle à l'instant où la balle allait passer au travers du dernier cerceau de droite. Hermione dû se boucher une oreille lorsque la soeur de Ron hurla d'abord de colère puis de joie avant de sauter sur place sous les yeux pour la plupart surpris ou désabusés des grands pontes autour d'elles.

« Quigley relance à Gordon !, s'époumonait le présentateur du jeu dont la voix parvenait avec peine à couvrir le tumulte des gradins. Gordon, Olliver qui... Nom d'un pitiponk ! Vulchanov vient de lui envoyer un cognard en pleine figure ! Ça c'est de la frappe ! Levski reprend le souafle, passe à Dimitrov, Dimitrov qui s'approche de Quiglsey et... ET OUI IL A MARQUE ! »

Un hourra s'empara des spectateurs et Ginny jubila, les mains sur la rambarde de sécurité, les yeux pratiquement exorbités. Hermione commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo, elle aurait pu envoyer un cliché de la jeune fille aux Weasley et à Harry qui les aurait bien fait rire. Le présentateur annonça un total de soixante à quarante en faveur de la Bulgarie après bientôt plus d'une heure de jeu. Hermione cessa de se concentrer sur les actions de jeu et fouilla le terrain des yeux à la recherche de la silhouette de Viktor. Elle le trouva au ras du sol, fonçant sur son balai en direction des bancs où attendaient les remplaçants et leurs propres balais. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas fana de ce sport magique, un même courant d'adrénaline s'empara d'elle, identique à celui qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la coupe du monde, et avant même de s'en apercevoir elle était debout aux côtés de Ginny.

Viktor fut rapidement rejoint par l'attrapeur anglais et, au coude à coude, les deux hommes s'élancèrent à la poursuite d'une minuscule objet qui étincela un court instant à la lumière d'une baguette, indiquant à Hermione qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du vif d'or.

« Attendez un peu ! Mais oui ! Krum et Sherlock sont à la poursuite du vif ! Et Quiglsey évite de peu un cognard lancé par Volkov ! »

La brise vint glacer les joues déjà un peu rouges de Hermione qui se frictionna les avants-bras sans lâcher Viktor des yeux. Le brun filait à vive allure, les cheveux en arrière et la tunique volant derrière lui dans une traînée rougeoyante. Le dénommé Sherlock se défendait bien, il menaçait même de dépasser le bulgare qui commençait à tendre la main vers l'avant, pratiquement couché sur le manche de son balai. Ginny planta ses ongles dans le bras de la brune qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, obnubilée par Viktor.

« Krum prend de l'avance ! Sherlock est... MAGNIFIQUE ! »

Un cognard venait de pulvériser le balai qui portait l'attrapeur britannique. Les supporters anglais se mirent à huer Volkov qui jouait de sa batte en riant au beau milieu du terrain, encouragé par les autres membres de son équipe. La main de Viktor s'approcha plus encore du vif d'or, ses doigts effleurèrent la surface dorée et Ginny et Hermione bramèrent en même temps, à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

« KRUM ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR ! CENT CINQUANTE POINTS POUR LA BULGARIE ET UN TOTAL DE DEUX CENT DIX A QUARANTE ! LA BULGARIE L'EMPORTE ! »

Les deux jeunes anglaises s'étreignirent comme si elles venaient elles-même de remporter le match et sous l'œil circonspect de leur ministre, continuèrent à acclamer la Bulgarie. Après tout elles étaient ici grâce à Viktor, Hermione trouvait presque normal de soutenir donc le pays étranger plutôt que le sien. De toute façon, pour ce qu'elle connaissait et aimait du Quidditch... En ce qui concernait Ginny, nul doute que la petite rousse avait d'avantage été conquise par le talent des joueurs de l'est et qu'elle les félicitait à présent de leur performance sans même se rappeler grâce à qui elle était ici. Après s'être mises à rire sans raison particulière, Hermione et Ginny s'en retournèrent au père de Krum et le virent debout juste derrière elles, battant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre en avisant Viktor qui faisait le tour du stade sur son balai d'un air fier.

En passant près d'elles, Hermione aurait juré avoir vu le jeune homme lui réserver son plus beau sourire. Chose rare, car Viktor n'avait pas coutume de montrer sa joie ainsi. Ou du moins il ne l'avait fait que pour elle à sa connaissance. Un instant elle se retrouva dans la peau de la Hermione de quinze ans qui dansait à son bras au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et elle s'empourpra violemment en repensant aux jours qui avaient suivi cette soirée-là. Les petits moments intimes à la bibliothèque, les baisers entre deux cours de la brune au détour d'un couloir -bien à l'abri de Ron et de ses excès de possessivité- et leur dernière étreinte avant qu'il ne reparte à Durmstrang.

Elle avait oublié à quel point elle avait été heureuse cette année-là, malgré tous les événements marquants comme la nomination de Harry en tant que quatrième champion et la mort tragique de Cedric Diggory. Viktor avait beau être ravagé par sa propre popularité, être parfois peu loquace et un peu trop brusque, il avait toujours été un garçon sincère et aimant avec elle. Rien à voir avec Fred...

« 'Mione ? », appela Ginny d'une voix forte pour surpasser le brouhaha que la victoire bulgare avait occasionné.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour s'ôter des sentiments négatifs qui n'avaient pas leur place ici et retrouva le sourire auprès de son amie. Laquelle lui indiqua Mr Krum, lui-même en train de se diriger vers les escaliers de la tribune. Toutes deux le suivirent docilement d'un pas aussi vif que le sien et un quart d'heures de bousculades dans les marches plus tard, parvinrent aux portes du vestiaire où les joueurs bulgares devaient se retrouver. Ces derniers avaient atterri au centre du terrain et serraient à présent les mains des joueurs anglais qui prenaient leur défaite avec le sourire. L'entraîneur bulgare les pressait pour qu'ils se dépêchent et Hermione se détacha de Ginny qui s'était précipitée sur le gardien -Zolgraf- pour avoir un autographe. Viktor venait vers elle d'une démarche chaloupée et virile.

« Tu as été magnifique !, s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'il fut près d'elle, son sourire rayonnant ne le quittant pas.

-C'est parrrce que j'ai été bien encourrragé ! », claqua-t-il joyeusement avant de balancer son balai à l'égard d'un assistant qui ramassait leurs affaires.

Certainement enhardit par sa gloire, Viktor s'empara de la nuque de Hermione, l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier des sifflements des joueurs qui les entouraient et du regard de son père posé sur lui.

Hermione n'entendit plus rien et ne vit plus rien. Elle était encore repartie deux ans en arrière et avait tout oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Son amour pour Fred ne ressemblait qu'à un affreux cauchemar dont on l'aurait finalement extirpée. Un éclat de rire cristallin lui indiqua que Ginny venait de les voir mais qui pouvait s'en soucier ? Résolument, elle avait quinze ans et découvrait ce que pouvait être un béguin adolescent qui pourrait se transformer en véritable amourette. A nouveau elle était celle qu'elle avait toujours été, sans fissure, sans cœur brisé.

« Krrrum ! »

A contrecœur Viktor retira ses lèvres des siennes et Hermione, le regard fiévreux, répondit à son sourire avant de le voir partir vers les vestiaires avec le reste de son équipe. Dimitrov lui flanqua une frappe dans le dos en lançant ce qui ressemblait à un compliment en bulgare. Ginny vint lui prendre la main, survoltée, et la pressa de milles questions en une seule œillade.

« Je revis », affirma Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Ginny la rejoignit dans son hilarité et elles se mirent toutes deux à parler de tout et de rien, agitées et galvanisées. La rouquine ne cessait de glousser qu'elle allait avoir un milliard de choses à dire à Harry quand elles rentreraient, Hermione se contentait de rire encore et de plus en plus fort. Elle renchérit juste un moment pour dire que Seamus, Neville et Ron allaient être vert de rage, Lavande et Parvati encore plus quand elles sauraient qu'elle avait vu de près des joueurs de Quidditch parmi les plus célèbres -dont ceux qu'on évoquait constamment dans _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Puis vint le temps de partir, lorsque Viktor ressortit des vestiaires muni d'un sac et toujours de son sourire qui ne se fana même pas lorsque son père lui accorda un rictus un peu moqueur. Il expliqua vite fait à ses deux invitées qu'ils allaient faire un saut à l'hôtel avant de dîner et de partir à la soirée organisée par l'entraîneur bulgare.

Sur le chemin, alors que Ginny s'accrochait nonchalamment au bras de Mr Krum, la main de Hermione retrouva naturellement le chemin de celle de Viktor qui les fit transplaner en même temps que son géniteur.

« Voilà vos clés, rrrejoignez-nous ici d'ici vingt minutes. »

Hermione récupéra la petite clé que lui tendait une réceptionniste moldue. Les hôtels moldus... Viktor les choisissait toujours. Il lui avait expliqué qu'au moins ici personne ne se mettait à se pâmer devant lui et qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir de sa réputation, encore moins des journalistes sorciers qui ne s'aventuraient jamais dans les quatre étoiles moldus au risque de se faire repérer et épingler par les employés des différents ministères. Le jeune homme laissa tomber une deuxième clé dans la paume tendue de Ginny, embrassa Hermione un peu plus chastement et leur désigna la cage d'ascenseur un peu plus loin.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur elles que Ginny plantait ses prunelles marrons dans celles de son amie, inquisitrice et bien loin de la Ginny fougueuse du terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait subitement l'air inquiète et embarrassée. Hermione soupira, apaisée quoiqu'on puisse lui dire, et joua avec la clé qu'elle détenait entre son pouce et son index. Les surfaces miroitantes de l'ascenseur réfléchirent une jeune fille aux boucles brunes emmêlées dont les yeux pétillaient de milles éclats. Une fille qu'elle avait cru disparue. Ginny dû se faire la même réflexion puisqu'elle finit par retrouver son expression pleine d'ivresse et cessa de vouloir poser des questions.

« Je _dois_ raconter ça à Harry immédiatement !, triompha-t-elle et Hermione s'esclaffa.

-Tu n'as pas de hibou Gin', comment tu comptes faire ?

-Oh... »

La brune s'en voulu à la seconde où les yeux de son amie se baissèrent, accablés. Elle chercha elle-même un moyen de communication, renonça à la cheminée en se doutant que les chambres de l'hôtel n'en possédaient certainement pas, refoula l'idée d'un appel téléphonique dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas de téléphones à Poudlard et que les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie ne connaissaient même pas l'existence des portables. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle laissa échapper un petit cri, ouvrit son sac et plongea son bras dedans. Ginny la regarda faire sans comprendre.

« Je suis certaine de l'avoir pris... Attends... Voilà ! »

Comme elle s'y attendait, au moment où elle brandit son Coqtable dans les airs une lame aiguisée s'enfonça dans son cœur cependant Hermione s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur que lui inspirait le petit appareil et le tendit à Ginny.

« Avec ça tu ne peux contacter que Fred, mais tu peux lui demander de transmettre un message », suggéra-t-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix à peine perceptible.

La soeur de Ron prit le téléphone mi-moldu mi-sorcier d'un geste précautionneux et darda un regard incertain sur Hermione.

« Tu es sûre que je peux l'utiliser ?, interrogea-t-elle d'un ton plutôt bas.

-Évidemment, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?, s'amusa l'autre en retour.

-Mais... Fred va croire que tu as tourné la page, même si c'est moi qui lui écris. Ou pire, il verra que tu as gardé ça... »

Devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, Hermione se sentit le devoir de prouver qu'elle était forte et que personne n'avait à s'en faire pour elle. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de montrer qu'elle pouvait embrasser un garçon et en être absolument enchantée ? Un garçon qui n'était ni Fred ni un de ses faux prétendants.

« Dans un sens j'ai tourné la page, je sais quoi faire et où aller. Et puis je devais étudier le Coqtable comme n'importe quelle autre invention au départ », rajouta-t-elle en paraissant le plus détachée possible.

Ginny n'y crut pas un seul mot, mais elle accepta, son désir d'envoyer de ses nouvelles à Harry se faisant beaucoup plus fort. Sans compter que Hermione avait l'air véritablement heureuse. Même si ce n'était qu'une façade qui se déchirerait le jour où elle reverrait Fred, même si c'était beaucoup trop rapide pour être normal, Ginny avait envie d'y croire. Elle regarda les touches, hésita une dernière fois alors que Hermione se concentrait sur les vibrations de la cabine, et finit par taper son message en s'excusant mentalement.

La cage s'immobilisa au dernier étage et Hermione prit son amie par le bras en sifflotant, Ginny ayant les yeux rivés sur le clavier téléphonique.

« Fais moi voir ta clé, imposa-t-elle doucement avant de murmurer une fois le petit objet dans ses mains : 710, 710... Ah ! Ta chambre est là. »

Ginny leva à peine la tête et eut un petit sourire.

« Je finis ça et je te le rends, s'empressa-t-elle d'annoncer.

-Oh tu peux le garder avec toi, tu n'auras qu'à me le rendre ce soir ou demain. C'est pas comme si j'attendais un message... »

Cette fois la plus jeune se redressa totalement, mal à l'aise. Hermione la rassura en exhibant ses dents blanches, lui rendit sa clé et se mit à la recherche de sa propre chambre. Elle se stoppa devant la porte voisine, entra sans attendre et s'enferma en claquant la porte au nez de Ginny qui soupira discrètement avant de faire de même avec l'impression qu'elle venait de gâcher la soirée de celle qu'elle considérait comme une grande soeur.

La chambre était simple, presque aussi simple que sa propre chambre au Terrier. Un lit double, une table de chevet, un bureau et une chaise. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le rebord de son lit, s'allongea sur le ventre en se débarrassant de ses chaussures et termina son message :

_**De : Hermione**_

_**A : Fred**_

_Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, c'est Ginny._

_George et toi avez manqué un match phénoménal, crois-moi ! Mais en fait si je t'écris c'est pour que tu fasses suivre ce que je te demande à Harry. Ici je n'ai pas de hibou et 'Mione m'a gentiment prêté son Coqtable. Dis-lui qu'il n'en aurait jamais cru ses yeux, et que j'ai serré la main de pratiquement tous les joueurs bulgares ! La Bulgarie a remporté le match à deux-cent dix points contre quarante, Viktor a attrapé le vif d'or sous nos yeux et c'était magistral ! Sinon, l'ambiance est absolument parfaite. On sort cette nuit comme convenu et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, à part Viktor ils sont tous beaucoup trop âgés, et comme Krum est une chasse gardée... Envoie lui aussi que je l'aime et que je lui dis à demain soir._

_Quant à vous deux, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis votre dernier hibou._

_Gin'_

Elle appuya sur la touche d'envoi, satisfaite, avant de se pencher un peu plus sur la tenue à mettre pour la sortie. Elle allait revoir les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, elle allait passer la nuit avec Viktor Krum et elle allait sortir tout court après avoir vécu comme une none pendant quinze ans. Après tout, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George ne s'étaient jamais privés pour se rendre -l'été- dans des bals dansants aux villages moldus voisins. Ron, lui, avait eut droit à son « baptême » comme disait George l'été qui avait suivi sa première année à Poudlard. Les jumeaux l'avaient alors emmené en cachette faire un tour dans un bar de sorciers. Percy avait toujours aimé le « monastère » vraisemblablement, mais elle, elle n'était pas destinée au « couvent » -Hermione avait décri ces deux termes à grands renforts de rires- et pour une fois, elle allait enfin sortir.

Elle ôtait tout juste son pull lorsque le Coqtable de Hermione se mit à vibrer furieusement. Ginny arqua un sourcil, stupéfaite que Fred ait répondu si vite.

_**De : Fred**_

_**A : Hermione**_

_George se charge d'écrire à Harry -sans le « je t'aime », c'est trop nous demander ça._

_Deux-cent dix points à quarante ? Bon sang, on s'est fait rétamer... Et tu as vu Dimitrov ? Et Volkov ? Tu as des autographes ? Il va falloir tout nous raconter, et quand je dis tout c'est tout ! Le match et votre soirée._

_C'est quoi d'ailleurs cette soirée ? Comment ça ils sont tous plus âgés que Krum ? Et pourquoi Krum serait une chasse gardée ? J'espère que tu surveilles 'Mione. Je n'aime absolument pas la façon dont tu abordes cette soirée. Ne bois pas surtout !_

_Fred_

« Je rêve », sourit doucement la rouquine avec un soupçon de goguenardise dans le regard.

_**De : Hermione**_

_**A : Fred**_

_Cesse de la jouer grand-frère ultra protecteur, laisse ce rôle à Ron. Et si tu veux jouer les jaloux, je te répète qu'il est trop tard. Oui, Viktor est une chasse gardée. Ou plutôt, 'Mione est sa chasse gardée. Maintenant, même si je suis heureuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux il n'y a même pas une heure, évidemment que je vais la surveiller. A cause de toi je suis certaine qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire ni qui elle est (donne moi l'astuce pour effacer les messages que j'aurai envoyés et reçus, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus après...). Cette nuit nous sommes toutes les deux conviées à fêter la victoire de la Bulgarie. Non je ne boirai pas et oui je te raconterai tout en détail plus tard. Et le père de Viktor nous surveille._

_Ne t'en fais pas pour nous et dis à George d'écrire le « je t'aime » ou bien je dis à Maman où tu caches tes _Malignes Sorcières_ depuis l'âge de treize ans !_

_Gin'_

.

.

Lancés dans une conversation dont elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot, Viktor et Nikolaï Levski s'arrêtèrent devant un immense panneau publicitaire du cœur de Londres. Hermione s'immobilisa à son tour, entourée de Ginny et Ioan Dimitrov, sans comprendre pourquoi ils venaient ici alors qu'ils auraient dû être dans un bar à l'heure qu'il était.

« Aprrrès vous trrrès chèrrre », fit Dimitrov d'un ton mielleux en indiquant à Ginny le panneau.

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard un peu surpris jusqu'à ce que Viktor ne leur fasse signe d'avancer. Finalement, Levski leur accorda un immense sourire, s'appuya négligemment contre le grand pan de plastique et disparut au travers. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du même système que pour pénétrer à Sainte Mangouste ou plus simplement sur la voix 9 ¾, Ginny et Hermione furent les secondes à passer, intriguées et guillerettes. Elles débarquèrent alors dans une grande taverne au bruit assourdissant et Ginny se figea soudain, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait et battit des mains avec engouement en reconnaissant le groupe de musique qui chantait sur une estrade.

« Je n'y crois pas, je ne peux pas y croire !, s'étrangla Ginny en plaquant sa paume sur sa bouche. D'abord un match international de Quidditch, et maintenant les Bizarr'Sisters... Je dois rêver c'est pas possible !

-Tu ne rrrèves pas, glissa Viktor en apparaissant derrière elles.

-J'ai l'impression de faire un véritable bond en arrière ! », s'esclaffa Hermione dont les yeux papillonnaient tout autour avec un ravissement non feint.

Viktor récupéra sa main, encouragea Ginny à s'avancer dans la foule de sorciers qui dansaient et chantaient à tue-tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le reste de l'équipe, son entraîneur et son père les suivaient bel et bien. Hermione sentit un élan puissant de bonheur lui chatouiller les entrailles et faire battre son cœur de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle progressait au milieu de tout ce monde, envahie par la chaleur corporelle, la musique et l'agitation environnante. Viktor prit les devants lorsqu'ils parvinrent au comptoir de toutes les couleurs au-dessus duquel dansaient des boules de feux argentées et l'un des sorciers qui assurait les commandes s'étouffa brutalement en reconnaissant le garçon en face de lui.

« Par l'calebar de Lin-Mer ! R'garde qui est là Tony ! C'est les bulgares ! »

L'entraîneur de Krum se fraya un chemin à coup de coudes entre ses joueurs qui riaient à gorge déployée d'un rire grave et fort, presque menaçant. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche une fois devant le barman et son acolyte, ledit Tony, qui les regardaient tous avec exaltation, et fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin dont s'empara Tony d'un œil émerveillé.

« En haut à vot' gauche m'sieurs !, hurla-t-il après avoir lu le bout de papier et il désigna un petit escalier à peine visible de là où ils étaient.

-Merrrci, persiffla l'entraîneur non sans un regard dédaigneux à l'égard des deux jeunes hommes qu'il devait juger sans éducation.

-Hey 'tendez ! Ce s'rait possible une photo ? »

Hermione et Ginny se détournèrent pour ne pas rire et Viktor expliqua la situation à ses collègues qui n'avaient pas compris de quoi il en retournait. Mr Krum fut forcé de prendre un cliché avec l'appareil volumineux que lui tendit le barmaid et l'équipe au complet posa -sans un seul sourire- auprès des deux anglais.

Après moult interférences de la part de quelques danseurs qui avaient suivi la séance photo improvisée et grognements de l'entraîneur qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire survivre son équipe jusqu'à l'escalier, tout ce beau monde pu enfin respirer à l'étage. Trois longs canapés duveteux les accueillir, ainsi qu'un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier multicolore. D'un grand sourire quelque peu hypocrite il leur souhaita la bienvenue, s'assura qu'ils avaient tous déjà mangé -sinon quoi il pouvait toujours leur proposer des plats à emporter d'un traiteur magique à l'autre bout de la rue- et les installa en prenant soin d'ouvrir les rideaux qui camouflaient une baie vitrée.

Ginny avait raison, d'abord un match magnifique, après les Bizzar'Sisters et maintenant une place de choix dans un bar branché du Londres sorcier, Hermione n'enviait rien à personne. Assise juste devant la grande vitre, profitant à la fois d'un son adoucit par l'étage et d'une vue imprenable sur le flot de danseurs en contrebas, la brune se mordilla la lèvre non pas de stress ou de gêne mais d'admiration. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici.

« Que veux-tu boirrre Herrm... Non, _Hermione _», s'efforça d'articuler Viktor en se penchant soudain sur elle, une main sur son genou.

La jeune fille haussa une épaule, enchantée de toute manière, et regarda cette paume près de sa cuisse. Viktor était toujours le même, il n'avait pas énormément changé ou du moins pas autant que ce qu'elle n'avait pu craindre. Mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il avait déjà dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, qu'il était déjà un homme et qu'elle avait commencé à l'aimer en tant que tel au contraire de Fred qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de voir évoluer. Tout était différent avec Viktor, tout paraissait possible. Les sentiments, une relation, un bonheur peut-être pas parfait mais envisageable, la sécurité aussi... Alors quoi ?

Tout plaquer ? Oublier pour de bon ? Elle n'en était toujours pas capable, pour preuve penser à Fred la ramenait toujours en enfer et ironie la plus totale : le garçon le plus drôle la faisait pleurer alors que celui qui préférait le silence la faisait rire. Ce serait tellement plus facile de laisser Viktor la prendre dans ses bras, le laisser la réparer comme elle avait tenté en vain de le faire pour Fred. Facile, bonheur, silence, relation, oubli... Mais ce n'était pas Fred.

« Alorrrs, comment vont Harrry et Rrronald ? »

Hermione quitta son monde pour reposer les pieds sur terre. Elle sourit de connivence à Ginny qui avait tourné la tête vers eux à l'entente des prénoms de son frère et de son tout récent petit-ami.

« Ils vont bien. Toujours aussi intenables mais ils vont bien, pouffa-t-elle ensuite alors que le serveur qui les avait installé revenait avec quelques verres.

-Les jourrrnaux ont parrrlé d'une cerrrtaine Ombrrrage en tant que grrrande inquisitrrrice de Poudlarrrd, s'intéressa Viktor et cette fois les sourires disparurent pour laisser apparaître de l'amertume.

-Que Dumbledore nous préserve, on a réussi à se débarrasser de ce vieux crapaud ! », cracha d'ailleurs Ginny en récupérant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Malheureusement, dès qu'elle repensait à Ombrage Hermione revoyait les séances d'entraînement de l'A.D, voyageait dans le temps et finissait inéluctablement par aboutir sur le départ grandiose des jumeaux Weasley. Sur le rapprochement qui s'était d'ailleurs opéré entre eux, Ginny, Harry et Ron... Ça ne s'expliquait pas du reste, elle-même avait été surprise à la fin de l'année de se trouver si proche de Fred et George, surprise de voir qu'une certaine complicité s'était liée entre eux. Ou bien était-ce simplement dû à son amour naissant pour celui qu'elle ne voulait plus appeler Fred mais plutôt « l'imbécile ». Tous les moyens étaient bons pour passer à autre chose.

La main de Viktor se retourna sur son jean et Hermione contempla la paume qui l'appelait, lui rappelant celle de l'imbécile cette nuit-là devant la salle sur demande. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte envers cette grande main là. Ginny vit le geste du coin de l'œil, se tint attentive jusqu'à ce que son amie n'entrelace ses doigts avec ceux du brun et ne put restreindre une petite grimace. Tout ça allait trop vite...

« Trrrinquons en l'honneurrr de Vik' ! », scanda brutalement Dimitrov et les deux jeunes filles se joignirent aux membres de l'équipe en levant leur verre de jus, faussement souriante l'une comme l'autre.

Les coupes s'entrechoquèrent de part et d'autre, Hermione termina par le père de Viktor qui lui fit un petit signe de tête et elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler sa gorgée que déjà le brun se levait d'un bond, l'embarquant avec lui.

« Allons danser », imposa-t-il tranquillement, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il souriait pourtant.

Ginny les regarda partir sans partager les rires et sourires entendus que s'échangèrent les autres hommes. Elle reposa son verre, se mit sur pied à son tour et offrit un sourire charmant, pleine d'audace, à Ivanova, la seule autre femme de l'assemblée. Cette dernier dû comprendre le message puisqu'elle la suivit docilement et ensemble elles retrouvèrent rapidement la trace de Viktor et Hermione, un étage plus bas, déjà engloutis par la foule. Fred, Ron et Harry la tueraient si elle ne faisait pas attention aux agissements de leur 'Mione internationale et Ginny tenait tout de même à sa vie.

.

.

« Au revoir et à bientôt ! », babilla George sur un clin d'œil alors que leurs derniers clients -deux employés du ministère désireux de se venger de leur patron- quittaient la boutique les bras chargés de paquets de toutes formes.

Le jeune homme bailla avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte que la journée avait été éreintante, ferma à clé puis agrémenta le tout d'un sortilège de protection avant d'éteindre les lumières, toujours de sa baguette, et de monter à l'appartement. Il repéra d'abord les cheveux fins de Verity, assise dans leur canapé et les yeux fatigués, et finalement son frère jumeau assis sous la fenêtre, son Coqtable pressé dans sa main, le visage crispé. Fred avait l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup, George pouvait même voir une ride d'anxiété au beau milieu de son front. Ils en arrivaient à ne plus se ressembler du tout.

Préférant prendre chaque chose en son temps, George passa auprès de Verity et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, ôtant quelques mèches blondes qui lui cachaient les traits féminins. Suite à quoi il vint s'agenouiller face à son double qui ne parut même pas le voir arriver. Dans un soupir le rouquin posa une main sur le Coqtable de Fred et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait au juste ? A cette heure-ci Ginny et Hermione devaient être en train de s'amuser comme des petites folles et Ginny devait avoir rendu son pseudo-téléphone à la brune, qui n'aurait certainement pas envie de lui envoyer un message. Et puis Fred ne verrait rien par la fenêtre, Alicia n'allait pas apparaître par miracle sur le Chemin de Traverse et venir le trouver comme ça.

« Tu comptes dormir ici ?, nargua finalement George en se laissant complètement tomber sur les fesses.

-Juste y manger et attendre encore un peu, grommela Fred qui regarda le Coqtable dans un réflexe -d'ici que Hermione se soit décidée à le contacter...

-Je vois... Oh, Cuffe compte nous envoyer Skeeter, apparemment il l'a ré-embauchée après l'article qu'elle a fait pour Harry l'année dernière ! »

Fred détourna un instant les yeux de ses deux objectifs fixes -la fenêtre et le téléphone/hibou- et sourcilla en interrogeant son jumeau d'un coup d'œil curieux. George décida de ne pas s'énerver tout de suite. Il réussit finalement à récupérer le Coqtable des mains distraites et le rangea dans sa poche tout en incitant Fred à se taire quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très occupé entre les deux femmes de ta vie, le magasin, tes problèmes mentaux et ton incapacité à faire simple, mais tu pourrais éviter d'oublier notre prochain jour de gloire. »

Verity toussota pour atténuer son petit rire derrière eux. Fred rouspéta à mi-voix mais finit par sourire, un peu plus vivant.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Donc ils nous envoient cette faux-jeton ?, répéta-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Ouaip, et on a intérêt à ne rien dire de compromettant. Si on arrive à lui faire écrire un article suffisamment important, on pourrait tenter le coup pour racheter un local à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Cette fois Fred occulta définitivement Alicia, Hermione, Ginny, Viktor et tout le reste. Il sentit avec joie le bout de ses doigts fourmiller et retrouva l'envie de confectionner des produits que les sorciers pourraient reconnaître tout autour du globe. Leur coffre à Gringotts commençait à se remplir de petites piécettes d'or, d'argent et de bronze, mais bientôt ils deviendraient les plus jeunes milliardaires du monde de la magie. Ils seraient les maîtres du monde dans leur domaine et continueraient à s'en mettre plein les poches.

George pouffa de contentement en voyant son frère reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Y a pas à dire, je préfère te voir faire cette tête, assura-t-il d'ailleurs.

-Skeeter viendra faire l'interview le mois prochain ? », ignora Fred.

Verity se leva paisiblement, s'étira et disparut dans la chambre de George où on pouvait dire qu'elle s'était installée depuis le temps.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Encore une fois, Fred rêva d'être assez sain d'esprit un jour pour qu'une femme installe ses affaires dans sa chambre, mette sa brosse à dent à côté de la sienne, partage son armoire avec lui, dorme avec lui le soir en tout bien tout honneur. Juste un sommeil réparateur pendant lequel il pourrait l'avoir contre lui. Juste pouvoir se réveiller avec son visage pour première image. Ce serait possible ça un jour pour lui ? George surprit son regard légèrement envieux et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Fred commençait à redevenir lui-même.

« Ouais, ou bien le mois d'après, enfin c'est ce que dit le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette en tout cas. Ils préviendront. Faudra nettoyer et faire en sorte de fermer la boutique plus tôt, j'ai pas franchement envie qu'on soit débordé au moment crucial. »

Fred acquiesça en signe d'approbation, ses iris toujours figés sur la porte que venait de passer Verity. Sa chère moitié lui flanqua un petit coup de poing au sommet du crane.

« Gred, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, si tu continues à mâter les faits et gestes de ma copine je te fais avaler des pastilles de gerbe sans leurs antidotes.

-Je ne mâte pas !, s'exclama Fred en simulant l'indignation. Ou si peu... »

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup sur le crane et une œillade à la fois amusée et meurtrière. Comme quoi, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être prêteur. Tout à fait puéril et fier de l'être, Fred se lança sur son jumeau sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende et leurs deux corps parfaitement identiques roulèrent jusqu'au canapé, leur cabriole de fausse dispute ponctuée de grands éclats de rire.

« On ne frappe pas Fred Weasley sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

-Et on ne mâte pas la copine de George Weasley sous peine de se faire _avada kedavarisé_ ! »

Ledit George finit par reprendre le dessus et emprisonna les poings qui menaçaient de le défigurer. Il n'était pas rare que, perdus dans leurs jeux de mains, des coups se hasardent sur l'un comme sur l'autre et Fred avait déjà cassé le nez de son frère, lequel avait également brisé à plusieurs reprises une côte ou un doigt. Fred s'esclaffa, battit des jambes sans pouvoir rien faire et vit du coin de l'œil Verity réapparaître, une serviette de toilette dans les bras. Il reporta son attention sur sa moitié, prit l'expression la plus innocente qui soit et couina d'une voix atrocement féminine :

« Verity, viens moi en aide ! Il essaie de me violer ! »

Soupir consterné de la pauvre assistante qui s'arrêta toutefois au beau milieu du salon et observa leur position. George leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu étais consentant, faudrait savoir !, râla-t-il avec un certain don pour la comédie, c'était certain.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Fais-moi l'amour Georgie ! »

Verity se perdit dans un éclat de rire cristallin. « Georgie » se pencha sur son frère, mimant un baiser en avançant ses lèvres vers celles de Fred.

« Tu vois, finalement l'inceste a du bon, pépia joyeusement ce dernier.

-Oui mais ça manque d'un petit quelque chose tout ça... », bouda George qui se redressa vivement et accrocha le regard de sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci s'étrangla, recula d'un pas et grimaça, jouant le jeu avec joie. Les jumeaux lui accordaient un peu plus d'attention qu'auparavant depuis quelques temps et en venaient parfois, comme ce soir, à l'inviter dans les petites improvisations théâtrales qui ponctuaient leur journée.

« Non, n'y pense même pas. Ton plan à trois et toi, vous irez vous faire voir ailleurs », grinça-t-elle et Fred se mit à rire de plus bel.

George lâcha les poignets de son frère, se releva en s'époussetant et croisa les bras sur son torse alors que Fred se levait à son tour, adoptant une position similaire.

« Réfléchis-y quand même, ça pourrait être intéressant !

-Ja-mais, claqua Verity avec un petit sourire.

-Ta copine n'est pas coopérative, fit remarquer Fred en se fixant sur son jumeau.

-Et après ça elle va encore me demander si on est identiques dans les moindres détails... »

Le fait que la blondinette se mette soudain à rougir prouva à Fred qu'elle avait effectivement questionné George sur ce genre de choses. Il afficha un immense sourire railleur et la jeune femme se rua sur George en lançant des jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Le pauvre George se prit un petit coup de poing dans l'abdomen sans riposter.

.

.

« Bon... Eh bien bonne nuit... »

Mal à l'aise, Hermione cacha ses rougeurs en baissant la tête. Viktor déposa un index sous son menton afin de le lui faire relever, la couva d'un regard protecteur et malgré son petit air grognon lui fit comprendre d'un simulacre de sourire qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas cette fois. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment si elle en était capable.

Après avoir dansé toute une partie de la nuit au bras du brun, se laissant embrasser au détour de quelques mouvements, elle se sentait à la fois lessivée, enivrée et vivante. Devoir se séparer de lui maintenant alors qu'enfin elle se sentait bien lui paraissait inadmissible pour autant elle n'avait pas non plus envie de sauter des étapes pour perdurer ce moment. Après tout, si leur histoire reprenait et avait un sens après tant de temps passé séparés, ce coup-ci il ne devait y avoir aucun obstacle. Pas de Ron en colère, ni de Tournoi tragique, pas non plus des milliers de kilomètres entre eux et des milliards de groupies prêtes à lui faire la peau. Et malheureusement, c'était ce qui les attendait assurément. Elle repartait déjà demain...

Viktor eut un très léger mouvement d'épaule en signe de reddition. Il laissa mollement retomber son bras, s'approcha pour serrer furtivement Hermione contre son cœur et l'abandonna devant sa chambre, rejoignant la sienne à quelques portes de là seulement. La brune le vit rentrer sur un sourire et sentit ses yeux la brûler. Elle venait de passer une journée magnifique grâce à lui, elle aurait dit magique si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière. Viktor avait su la prendre de court, agréablement, et elle n'était décidément pas prête à en rester là.

Sa mémoire commençait d'ores et déjà à lui remontrer des images de Fred, crétin de Fred. Hermione se força à penser à Viktor et seulement à lui, secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises sans être capable de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel comme ça. Elle savait qu'à l'instant où elle poserait la tête sur l'oreiller, elle allait encore une fois se perdre dans ses fantasmes concernant le frère de Ron et que son imagination finirait par la faire pleurer. Il était hors de question d'aller déranger Ginny ou de s'inviter chez elle pour la nuit une fois de plus. Il lui était impossible de rester seule cependant. Et puis au fond pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Avec Viktor elle ne pensait jamais à rien, elle riait et se retrouvait telle qu'elle était. Pourquoi subir le silence d'une pièce morte quand elle pouvait profiter de l'oreille attentive de son ancien compagnon, de ses caresses, de ses lèvres et de ses étreintes ?

Hermione voulait penser au passé, ne voulait plus avancer ni se prendre le présent dans la figure, encore moins l'avenir. Elle voulait redevenir l'adolescente qui râlait en lisant des tonnes de bouquins tout en sentant le regard de Viktor sur sa nuque. Il avait été le premier garçon à la remarquer, à se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille avant d'être la meilleure amie qu'on traite un peu comme un garçon manqué sans aucune raison et qui fait les devoirs des autres. Le premier garçon envers qui elle avait ressenti un désir physique. Le premier qui l'avait fait rêver.

La chambre de Viktor était un peu plus vaste que la sienne, normal puisqu'il était une star du Quidditch alors qu'elle n'était qu'une invitée. Elle était jonchée d'affaires masculines, preuve que l'attrapeur bulgare s'y était installé depuis un bon moment déjà. Hermione eut le temps de mémoriser l'emplacement de chaque chose -tunique, livres de chevet, valises, lampes- avant que Viktor ne la remarque dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un regard incrédule et Hermione inhala une bonne bouffée d'oxygène avant de fermer la porte dans son dos, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure à l'excès.

.  
.

_**A suivre...**_

.

.

Non seulement j'suis en retard mais en plus c'est un chapitre transitif xD So sorry ! J'espère quand même que vous aurez aimé. Ah et je suis navrée s'il y a des fautes flagrantes. Avec le boulot et le boudage du site (que j'ai donc, en retour et inutilement, boudé également) je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien relire.

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Lendemain d'erreur ; Une démonstration de force ; Conversation dans le Poudlard Express ; & Blaise Zabini, féministe révolutionnaire et clown improvisé.


	18. La nuance entre faire une bêtise et

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit/Bon matin/Bon... Bref ^^

Postage de chapitre en quatrième vitesse, entre deux trains. Je vous remercie encore et toujours, je m'agenouille devant vos commentaires qui ont le don de me faire rire, sourire, m'émouvoir et plus souvent : raffermir un ego déjà bien proportionné.

Grand merci également à mes commentateurs anonymes (à qui je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir écrire d'aussi beaux remerciements que les compliments que vous me laissez!) : **Hironie**, **Clina**, **Aurian04**, **Ela** (3 Je ne peux pas t'épouser, mon cœur est déjà pris, mais je t'y laisse une grande place, à l'image de tous ces commentaires que tu as laissé ^^), **Laya**, **Magali** (Ce sont tes compliments qui sont magnifiques, pas mes chapitres T-T), **Clina** et **Alli**. Je vais trouver un moyen de pouvoir vous répondre à tous de manière plus complète que ça.

Et à présent... je vous laisse à la lecture de ce 18ème chapitre, début de la descente aux enfers de Hermione =P

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 18 : La nuance entre faire une bêtise et en vendre**

_"Where I Stood" - Missy Higgins_

**.**

**.**

La stupidité de l'être humain avait toujours étonné Hermione. Enfant, elle trouvait pitoyable que son père s'oblige à mentir pour éviter que sa mère ne le gronde parce qu'il avait renversé un vase alors que Eleanor était de loin la plus pacifiste des femmes de ce monde mais que môssieu n'aimait pas qu'on lui montre par a + b qu'il était maladroit. Arrivée à l'adolescence la brune avait dû faire face au comportement on ne pouvait plus stupide de Ronald Weasley et il y avait trop d'exemples à donner. Mais depuis toujours, Hermione s'était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas stupide. Qu'_elle_, elle savait faire la part des choses et se montrer intelligente sur tous les fronts. Et il était stupide d'avoir pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être stupide quand on voyait ce qu'elle venait stupidement de faire.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour oublier un homme. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son propre piège. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle avait oublié que Viktor n'était pas Fred et qu'au contraire de Fred, elle ne pouvait pas demander à Viktor d'arrêter comme ça, d'un coup soudain. Elle était tellement stupide... Mais tellement stupide d'avoir cru que tout coulerait toujours de source pour les autres et qu'ils la comprendraient sans avoir besoin de lui demander à quoi elle pensait.

Quoiqu'il en soit le mal était fait et elle tremblait de tous ses membres, de rage et de honte contre elle-même, alors que ses mains malhabiles essayaient vainement de lui faire enfiler son pantalon récupéré près de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

Hermione ravala ses larmes de désarroi, terrifiée à l'idée que Viktor allongé sur le lit ne puisse se réveiller et la surprendre en proie à la panique la plus totale. Elle ramassa ses chaussures, détourna furieusement les yeux en rougissant du corps nu qu'elle avait voulu regarder une dernière fois et quitta la pièce au pas de course. Un peu sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune fille enfila ses baskets distraitement, adossée au mur du couloir vide, et regagna l'ascenseur. Retourner dans sa chambre lui était inconcevable et aller réveiller Ginny pour pleurer n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire à ses yeux. Non. Il fallait qu'elle parte à tout prix. Qu'elle prenne l'air quelques minutes et se pose quelque part au calme pour réfléchir et établir un plan. Oui, oui. Un plan.

Pour fuir ses actes tellement _stupides_.

.

.

Il n'était même pas cinq heures pourtant Fred n'arrivait pas à se rendormir après avoir été sauvagement réveillé par des cris sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune homme tourna et se retourna sur son matelas, s'emmêlant les membres dans la couverture épaisse qui protégeait son corps pâle et à demi-nu du froid hivernal. Après deux minutes à râler et pester contre les goujats qui avaient osé élever la voix en bas de chez lui, Fred prit le parti d'aller prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Sinon quoi il serait de bien mauvaise humeur tout au long de la journée. Tout en souplesse, le rouquin se débarrassa de sa couette à coup de jambes et se mit sur pieds en baillant longuement, s'étirant un instant avant de sortir de la petite pièce en bordel organisé.

Comme il s'y attendait, il était le seul debout à cette heure bien trop matinale. Le salon était désert, sombre et silencieux. Fred frissonna en quittant la chaleur de sa chambre pour se retrouver au frais dans la pièce centrale de son appartement. Il s'efforça de ne faire aucun bruit en s'emparant d'une tasse et finit par retourner récupérer sa baguette pour faire bouillir l'eau sans avoir besoin d'utiliser une casserole -et donc faire du bruit, et donc réveiller George, et donc tenir une boutique de farces et attrapes en rivalisant de regards meurtriers-. Un thé fumant à la main plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ses yeux endormis papillonnant du sol au plafond. Il se figea quelques minutes, la bouche entrouverte et avec la tentation de s'endormir ici-même, puis fut ramené à lui par un nouveau concours de cris dans la rue.

« Font chier... », maugréa-t-il tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Lèvres qui se brûlèrent immédiatement et Fred sursauta, bondissant sur ses pieds, renversant au passage la moitié de l'eau bouillante aromatisée sur le tapis et quelques gouttes sur son vieux jogging. George allait le tuer... Au moins maintenant il était pleinement réveillé.

Dans un premier temps : nettoyer avant que George ne se lève. Ça allait, aucune chance que son jumeau ne sorte de son sommeil aussi tôt. Se pressant tout de même au cas où, Fred déposa sa tasse presque vide sur la table, sécha le tapis d'un sortilège de nettoyage balancé en vitesse par-dessus son épaule et par mesure de sécurité, le jeune homme préféra continuer à boire ailleurs. Et puis peut-être qu'un petit coup d'œil à l'extérieur achèverait de lui rendre tous ses esprits aussi adossa-t-il son dos nu contre le chambranle de la fenêtre.

Son regard se porta sur le ciel encore étoilé mais qui s'éclaircissait et annonçait l'aurore. Les toits des maisons biscornues de cette partie magique de Londres attirèrent son attention lorsqu'il se prit à rêver de tout et de rien, et finalement il posa son front contre la vitre glaciale pour hasarder ses pupilles en contrebas. Un sorcier entrait et sortait de la boutique de vêtements voisine, des tissus plein les mains. Un peu plus loin un chat faisait paisiblement sa toilette, perché sur une gouttière au-dessus d'un autre sorcier au chapeau excessivement jaune. Fred dut rapidement détourner la tête pour éviter de s'aveugler. Ce qui lui permit de voir un gamin et sa mère se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'amont du Chemin. Fred sirota son thé une fois sûr qu'il ne craignait pas de s'y rebrûler la langue. Il suivit le parcours de cette mère visiblement épuisée et en vint à remarquer une forme mince avachie contre un mur. A y regarder de plus près, ses sourcils plissés, le jeune homme reconnut la silhouette d'une femme.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire dehors ainsi. A peine recouverte d'un pull en plus de ça. L'étrange créature releva la tête, passa une main sur son visage et la tasse de Fred se brisa sur le parquet dans un bruit assourdissant.

Immédiatement George transplana dans le salon, en tenue d'Adam, baguette magique tendue et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'horrifia-t-il après avoir vu son jumeau collé à la vitre, les yeux grands ouverts et les débris de porcelaine à ses pieds.

-Hermione..., souffla Fred en se tournant vers lui, hagard, sans faire aucun commentaire sur l'absence de vêtements de son frère.

-Hermione ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça péniblement devant le regard perplexe de George qui baissa toutefois sa baguette en constatant qu'aucun mangemort ne venait de les attaquer. Il pointa son index sur le carreau, le dirigeant vers la rue, et George se précipita à ses côtés. Son cœur cessa de battre la demie-seconde qu'il lui fallut pour effectivement reconnaître Hermione Granger assise sur les pavés, en larmes.

« Que... »

Dans un craquement sonore Fred disparut de l'appartement avant que son frère ait pu formuler la question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux à voix haute. Il se matérialisa dans la rue, ses pieds déchaussés heurtant le sol gelé, à deux centimètres de Hermione qui hoqueta de surprise. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux humides sur le rouquin qui s'agenouilla vivement, frigorifié mais trop inquiet pour se préoccuper de son état physique, même s'il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir embarqué au moins un t-shirt avant de descendre.

« 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bon sang mais tu es folle de rester là comme ça ! »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle sentait ses entrailles se tortiller dans tous les sens à la simple vision de Fred. Elle ne répondit toutefois pas à la question.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'inquiéta encore plus le rouquin qui s'empressa d'essuyer de sa propre main les sanglots ravageant le petit visage fin.

Il voulait lui demander des dizaines d'autres choses encore. Où était Ginny ? Est-ce qu'elles s'étaient faites attaquer ? Mais Hermione ne semblait pas prête à lui répondre, au contraire... La brune le repoussa de toutes ses forces, ne supportant pas leur nouvelle proximité, et Fred tomba en arrière, sur son séant et stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour quémander une explication sur cette attitude seulement la meilleure amie de son petit-frère se mit à rire d'un rire sans aucune joie et se recroquevilla en redoublant de hoquets larmoyants.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute », articula-t-elle d'une voix forte tout en enfouissant son minois contre ses genoux, sous ses bras.

Fred battit inutilement des paupières, bredouille.

« Si... si tu n'existais pas.. c-ce serait plus simple ! C'est _arrivé_ par ta faute ! », reprit Hermione après un reniflement.

Elle ne se souciait absolument pas de son apparence, de ses paroles, de leur possible impact. De toute façon elle doutait fortement que Fred n'ait à encaisser grand-chose. Il ne la détestait pas, ne l'aimait pas, ne la méprisait pas, elle lui était totalement indifférente, non ? Et il y avait cette colère en elle qui menaçait de la faire exploser à tout instant. Cette haine à l'égard de cet imbécile sans qui elle aurait eu une vie nettement plus simple, dépourvue de relation sexuelle non désirée et d'errance dans les rues sombres de Londres à cinq heures du matin. Pourtant si elle avait seulement bien voulu relever la tête, elle aurait pu voir Fred devenir livide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais savait du moins qu'il en était une possible cause. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà vu quelqu'un dans cet état. Lui-même.

« Il... Je... Ça n'a pas marché !, sanglota la brune dont les épaules tremblotaient par saccade. Quoique je fasse tu es toujours là. Constamment ! Si seulement tu n'existais pas, tu es... tu... Je te déteste ! »

Sur ces mots elle se redressa, le visage tordu, le regard plus terrifiant que ce que Fred n'ait jamais pu voir d'elle. Et pourtant elle lui en avait lancé des œillades furieuses à Poudlard quand George et lui testaient leurs produits sur des élèves... Le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés, resta bouche bée alors que Hermione serrait les poings. Il ne la reconnaissait absolument plus.

« Je l'ai laissé me toucher à cause de toi ! », cracha-t-elle finalement et Fred eut l'impression qu'on venait de le plonger en apnée dans le lac noir en plein mois de décembre.

Pas besoin d'être un génie ou un grand mage pour comprendre ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Hermione. Alliée aux larmes de détresse, la signification du « laissé me toucher » prenait tout son sens et Fred dut se contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas transplaner auprès de Viktor Krum et le défigurer à vie -le fait qu'il ne sache pas où était l'attrapeur bulgare étant un inconvénient majeur de toute manière-.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient craint en riant, George et lui, venait de prendre forme et l'image déplaisante de Hermione qui s'abandonnait à Krum pour l'oublier lui donna envie de vomir. Il se concentra sur les yeux de la brune, sachant pertinemment que s'il se détournait il risquait de commettre un meurtre quand bien même il devrait alors parcourir tout Londres pour mettre la main sur Krum. Son aversion et son dégoût pour les autres hommes était aussi fort que le jour où Ginny leur avait hurlé qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et que les jumeaux feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur libido au lieu d'essayer de restreindre la sienne. A l'inverse que dans le cas de Hermione, il était fautif.

Finalement, il l'avait brisée.

Lui qui avait cru qu'en se taisant et en s'éloignant il ne causerait aucun problème, voilà que son silence venait de tout détruire.

Hermione garda un visage hautement expressif pendant de longues minutes. Néanmoins, au moment où Fred commença à reprendre ses esprits, elle se rendit soudain compte de l'endroit où elle était et de pourquoi elle y était. Colère, très bien, mais aussi... besoin de lui. Besoin de se sentir réconfortée même si c'était par la personne à l'origine de toute cette immense connerie. Besoin de sa répartie douteuse également, qu'il la fasse rire. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle puisse oublier les coups de reins de Viktor et l'humiliation qu'elle en avait ressenti. Les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues se firent plus amères, moins rageuses, et prirent au final un accent plus pur s'apparentant à la simple tristesse.

« C'est ta faute, répéta-t-elle en constatant que sa voix s'était faite aiguë.

-Hermione », tenta cette fois le jeune homme dont le teint était plus blanc que neige à présent.

Il se tût lorsqu'elle leva les bras et craignit même un instant qu'elle se précipite sur lui pour le frapper.

« Me laisse pas... »

Fred évalua les paumes tendues vers lui, finit par assimiler ce qu'il se passait et se redressa rapidement pour prendre le petit corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Son pantalon se déchira sur un caillou au niveau du genou et un petit picotement lui indiqua qu'il venait de se blesser. La blessure restait superficielle et rien n'aurait de toute façon pu le défaire de Hermione qui venait de se pelotonner dans ses bras. Il croisa par hasard le regard d'un sorcier de passage, grimaça et soupira. L'avantage avec Hermione, c'était qu'elle ne pesait pas lourd. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la soulever en passant une main sous ses jambes recroquevillées et à virevolter pour transplaner.

George était encore debout, habillé désormais. Puisqu'il était près de la fenêtre, Fred se douta qu'il avait suivi un bout de la scène, sans le son. Dès qu'il les vit son frère vint jusqu'à eux mais Fred ne reposa pas la brune qui s'accrochait à son cou et restait tête cachée contre sa clavicule, morte de honte de se montrer sous son aspect le plus vil et pittoresque. De se dévoiler sotte, stupide, gamine, humaine, devant lui. D'un signe négatif de la tête, Fred imposa la retenue à George qui opina et fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer. Il aurait des explications plus tard et visiblement le problème ne concernait toujours pas d'attaque surprise, aucune raison donc pour lui de se mêler des affaires de son jumeau pour l'instant.

Ce dernier poussa la porte à peine fermée de sa chambre du pied, la referma d'un coup de coude et entreprit de déposer Hermione sur son lit encore défait. La jeune fille baissa la tête, les bras serrés contre elle.

« Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? », demanda Fred dans un léger murmure rauque.

Elle secoua farouchement du chef et ses longs cheveux virevoltèrent un instant avant de se rabattre sur sa nuque. Son hôte d'infortune se racla la gorge, toujours prisonnier d'une forte envie de lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur Krum, et hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter. Hermione finit par choisir pour lui.

« Excuse-moi », balbutia-t-elle et le rouquin réagit instinctivement.

Il vint s'asseoir tout à côté d'elle, récupéra un oreiller au passage et le pressa sur son ventre en devinant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, juste de rester près d'elle et lui transmettre un minimum d'affection. Hermione renifla de nouveau, se pliant en deux, et Fred la contempla en se demandant si elle avait mal quelque part. Un horrible soupçon s'insinua bêtement dans son esprit, irrationnel et surréaliste sûrement, mais tenace. Seulement Krum n'aurait pas osé... N'est-ce pas ?

« C-ce n'était pas de ta faute, poursuivit toutefois la brune en le coupant dans ce qu'il allait dire. Mais c'est... épuisant... Au début j'avais vraiment l'impression que.. que j'avais réussi.

-Réussi quoi ? »

Essayant de se montrer courageuse, Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Elle remarqua qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, concentré sur elle et seulement elle. Comme pendant leur jeu... Et elle se surprit à regretter ces instants où il ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait, où il lui tenait la main en fanfaronnant. Elle n'aimait pas le regard sombre qu'il avait à cet instant précis. Encore moins ses sourcils qui se fronçaient dans de très discrets tremblements. Il était trop sérieux, il n'était pas lui-même. Et curieusement il lui donnait envie de se confier, sans essayer de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

« J'avais l'impression que tu n'avais plus aucune importance quand j'étais avec lui », déclara-t-elle alors en toute sincérité.

Les yeux verts dérivèrent vers le bas. Fred se mordit l'intérieur des joues en encaissant sans un mot le fait qu'on est voulu faire de lui quelqu'un sans aucune importance au profit d'un autre. Il aurait été terriblement égoïste de vouloir rester premier dans le cœur de Hermione alors qu'il l'avait rejetée. Et puis il le savait qu'elle voulait l'oublier, il le lui avait même demandé en quelque sorte. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on essayait de l'éviscérer ? Un autre sanglot l'arracha de son propre mélodrame.

« J'ai cru que tu disparaîtrais mais ça n'a pas marché... et ça a été horrible. »

Elle recommença à vouloir se cacher mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha en posant une main qui se voulait la plus douce possible dans son dos. Du bout des doigts, il pouvait sentir la colonne vertébrale à travers le maigre tissu, son pouce effleura le pull d'une pression presque indétectable.

« J'ai honte, finit par avouer Hermione dont une mèche de cheveux se colla à la joue et qu'elle ne chercha pas à ôter.

-Tu devrais pas, marmonna le rouquin en retour.

-Tu comprends pas... J-je l'ai laissé faire et, _il _n'était pas _toi_. »

Fred sourcilla et son pouce s'arrêta momentanément sur la laine.

« Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'as jamais forcé quoique ce soit.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a obligé à le faire ? », s'écria le jumeau de George avant d'avoir pu se maîtriser et l'oreiller atterrit par terre alors que Hermione sursautait violemment.

Sous ses larmes la jeune fille s'empourpra vigoureusement et Fred s'empara de son bras, le serrant un peu trop fort sans le faire exprès. Il lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur, relâcha aussitôt sa prise et respira profondément.

« Il ne m'a obligé à rien », bredouilla Hermione en se sentant plus humiliée que jamais.

Quel était le pire ? Qu'elle soit en train de parler de sa première expérience sexuelle au garçon qui venait tout juste de l'éconduire ou qu'elle ait couché avec un autre pour justement oublier ce garçon qui venait de l'éconduire ? Elle essayait de ne pas penser, en plus de ça, à l'image qu'elle devait renvoyer d'elle à présent. D'abord les mensonges, maintenant une coucherie. Gé-nial. Fred allait finir par penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été sérieuse dans ses sentiments pour lui -même si dans un sens il en serait satisfait-.

Elle soutint vaillamment son coup d'œil inquisiteur avant de ciller, s'agitant sur le matelas alors que ses mains fines se compressaient sur tout ce qu'elles trouvaient. La couverture en vrac, le drap, son jean, ses chaussures... Ses chaussures ?

Fred haussa un sourcil en la voyant devenir plus rouge que jamais, se dépêcher de délacer ses baskets et les poser délicatement par terre. Il resta abasourdi alors qu'elle époussetait le drap à peine sali par les semelles à coup de gestes tremblants et finit par avoir un semblant de sourire. Amusement et soulagement de voir qu'elle était toujours un peu Hermione sous ces traits de jeune fille bouleversée. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau immobile, il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et l'obligea à le regarder. Il exigeait des réponses, il voulait surtout savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle vienne prendre refuge ici. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était flatteur... Hermione devait le détester et pourtant elle se sentait protégée ici. Dans un élan d'affection il amena sa paume jusqu'à la joue rougie et en caressa une petite parcelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait que moi je ne me serais pas permis de te forcer à faire ?, interrogea-t-il d'un ton plus calme qu'auparavant.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, c'est ce que moi je n'ai pas fait », rectifia Hermione qui avait au moins cessé de pleurer.

Un soupçon de lumière s'éclaira dans les pensées nuageuses du jeune homme. Il se souvenait parfaitement du « je ne suis pas prête », il se rappelait l'admiration qu'il avait ressenti pour elle quand elle avait décidé de fixer des limites, de se dévoiler même si ça la ridiculisait -selon elle, et seulement elle-. Son index s'arrêta au coin de l'œil droit de la brune et il se permit un soupir avant de poursuivre à sa place :

« Tu n'as pas dit non c'est ça ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ce qui suffit à Fred pour comprendre qu'il avait -pour une fois- visé juste.

«_ Il_ n'est pas _toi_, répéta alors l'amie de Harry.

-Développe, imposa son vis-à-vis sans la quitter des yeux.

-Viktor est plus... il est...

-'Mione, si tu me dis qu'il force plus le respect ou qu'il est plus viril que moi, je risque de le prendre très mal. »

Mais son sourire tout neuf démentait ce qu'il disait et Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, emportant sans le savoir un battement de cœur du rouquin.

« Je sais que c'est étrange de dire ça, après tout je le connais bien, peut-être même plus que toi, souffla-t-elle ensuite. Mais il m'a fait peur. Honnêtement je voulais juste... je voulais juste rester avec lui pour discuter, ou n'importe quoi, mais je ne voulais pas _ça_. »

Elle termina sur une grimace et Fred décida qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. Il bouillonnait déjà littéralement de rage à l'encontre de Krum, il était hors de question que s'y ajoutent les questions, déceptions et maux de Hermione. Elle aurait été Ginny, il serait déjà en train de tuer Viktor. Elle aurait été Alicia... Elle aurait été Alicia il aurait agi exactement de la même manière que maintenant en fait. Cette constatation l'étonna sincèrement et il l'occulta rapidement, craintif de ce qu'il devait en déduire.

« Donc j'en déduis qu'il baise mal ?

-Fred !, s'offusqua la brune sans voir qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour se sortir de ses songes.

-Je plaisante Hermignonne, je plaisante. »

De moitié. Il serait jouissif d'apprendre que le célèbre Viktor Krum était le plus mauvais amant des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels.

« J'ai à peu près compris. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard suspicieux, s'attendant peut-être à une nouvelle boutade, mais Fred l'attira dans sa direction, la força à s'allonger et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'immobilisant contre son torse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le réflexe de fuir en courant, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur son coude.

« Tu as voulu m'oublier, Krum était là, tu as cru que tu pouvais revenir en arrière, tu as essayé de voir où tout ça te menait et finalement tu as eu trop peur de sa réaction après tout ça, puisque c'était à toi de dire non dès le départ si tu ne voulais pas de lui. J'ai bon ? », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille gigota, embarrassée par ce souffle qui venait lui chatouiller la nuque et par le fait d'être dos à lui, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage, de savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire jugée stupide par ses soins. Fred attrapa la couverture et la ramena sur eux sans un mot de plus.

« J-je dois retourner là-bas..., protesta faiblement Hermione sans succès.

-Il est encore tôt, et moi j'ai encore sommeil. Je te ramènerai là-bas dans quelques heures. »

Un bâillement lui échappa à l'instant où il finissait sa phrase et Hermione se dévissa les cervicales pour pouvoir le regarder en face, narquoise. Fred admira une dernière larme qui perlait au bout d'un cil, se colla plus à elle avec un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne s'expliqua pas et tira la langue, la gorge nouée de cette vision angélique qui lui avait bien manqué en trois semaines, ça au moins il pouvait se l'avouer.

« Après la folle nuit que tu as dû passer, tu devrais dormir aussi, conseilla-t-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle... Je me sens vraiment... salie...

-...Tu veux que je te lave ? Tu constateras toi-même que je suis un meilleur coup que lui. »

Il attendit un coup de coude, une réplique cinglante ou encore un rougissement, au lieu de quoi Hermione hocha très lentement la tête, désabusée, avant de récupérer la main qui s'était posée sur son abdomen. Fred sentit les petits doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. En inspirant, le souffle court, il absorba une touche de parfum féminin et observa le profil qu'il avait sous les yeux. La peau encore humide, les cheveux qu'il décolla de son autre main, et finalement les paupières fermées. Se hissant sur son coude, le rouquin en revint à se pencher près de l'oreille de la brune et se risqua à reprendre la parole :

« 'Mione...

-Mh ?

-Bisou magique ? »

Pantoise elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage du jeune homme au-dessus du sien.

« Bisou quoi ? », s'esclaffa-t-elle à mi-voix.

Seule réponse, la bouche de Fred vint se déposer délicatement sur la sienne.

.

.

« Hermione ! Nom d'une bouse de dragon où étais-tu passée ? »

Le hurlement de Ginny leur provint avant même qu'ils ne soient devant elle. La petite rouquine resta interdite en voyant son frère avec Hermione qu'elle avait cherchée dans tout l'hôtel trois heures durant. Fred s'arrêta près de sa soeur, se raidissant soudain à la vue de Viktor Krum négligemment assis dans un fauteuil derrière elle. Il garda pourtant le sourire, se rappelant le regard que George avait eu quand il avait quitté l'appartement pour ramener Hermione. Le genre de regard qui signifiait autant de « si tu fais une connerie, je te renie » meurtriers. Il se concentra donc sur les deux filles qui se faisaient maintenant face. Hermione avait repéré Viktor également, pour cette raison elle évita soigneusement son coup d'œil peiné.

Ginny tapa du pied, furieuse que son amie ait pu la laisser sans nouvelle et ne lui ait donné aucun indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Pour cette fois encore, et il se jura que c'était la dernière, Fred vint à la rescousse de la brune qui ne savait absolument pas comment expliquer son absence passée.

« Elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour qu'on se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur, mentit-il habilement sans aucune émotion apparente. Ron lui avait donné un truc pour moi.

-Quoi donc ? », s'interloqua Ginny qui n'était pas dupe mais accepta de jouer le jeu en comprenant que Krum devait rester étranger à leur discussion.

Pour une fois que c'était lui l'exclu des conversations...

« Oh, un...

-Un pull à George qu'il avait embarqué par erreur à Noël », termina Hermione avec aplomb, utilisant sa mémoire qui lui rappelait une des premières lettres marquant le début du _jeu_.

Fred eut un sourire brillant quand il releva la référence à leur échange. Ginny arqua un sourcil mais n'insista pas d'avantage, ce qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Krum. Krum qui venait de se lever et se planta face à Fred qui eut du mal à ne pas faillir à son masque de bonne humeur. Le bulgare tendit sa main, impassible, et le rouquin comprit que Viktor voyait autre chose dans le regard qu'il avait porté sur Hermione qu'une simple relation d'amis. Qu'importait. S'il croyait que parce qu'il avait réussi à avoir Hermione le temps d'une nuit elle lui appartenait définitivement, il se trompait lourdement. Sans jouer cette fois, Fred n'était pas prêt à céder la jeune fille à quelqu'un comme lui. Son côté possessif et protecteur refaisait surface et à présent, il devait admettre que Hermione lui était bien trop précieuse -au même titre que Ginny certainement- pour qu'il la laisse se briser un peu plus par sa faute.

Viktor ne la toucherait plus jamais de sa vie, ça il allait s'en assurer.

Hermione essayait de ne plus penser. Ni à Fred qui serrait à présent la main du brun, ni audit brun à qui elle allait devoir des comptes. Elle ne voulait pas non plus repenser à cette matinée plus qu'étrange où elle avait d'abord insulté Fred, puis lui avait demandé du réconfort, et avec qui elle avait finalement échangé un baiser avant de s'endormir. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas eu _mal_ après ça. Son cœur ne s'était pas remis à saigner et elle n'avait même plus eu envie de pleurer. C'était tellement curieux qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir un contre-coup de ce petit moment de douceur. Ceux qui vous brisaient d'espérance et de douleur.

« Merrrci de nous l'avoirrr rrramenée, siffla la voix de Viktor et elle releva la tête par réflexe.

-Oh mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir ! Au fait bravo pour ta victoire d'hier, même si c'était un match amical vous faites des progrès, vous finirez p'têtre par gagner une finale un de ces jours. »

Si Krum nota le sarcasme, il ne le montra pas.

« Nous gagnerrrons, assura-t-il juste d'un ton beaucoup trop froid pour être honnête et Fred s'en félicita.

-Mrs Bibine nous attend pour quatorze heures, on ferait mieux d'aller manger », toussota Ginny qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Hermione devait bien être la seule à ne pas voir la tension qui s'était chargée entre eux. Elle acquiesça pensivement à la formulation de Ginny, se tourna vers Fred dans l'intention de le remercier encore une fois et lui dire au revoir mais le rouquin l'interrompit avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

« Je vais vous accompagner !, déclara-t-il joyeusement et sans ciller face à Viktor qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils drus.

-Et la boutique ?, souligna à nouveau Ginny.

-George et Verity ont promis de ne pas y mettre le feu, j'ai la permission de minuit. »

Ceci dit il décocha un clin d'œil à sa petite soeur. Viktor avisa Hermione et lui fit un très léger signe de tête, si léger qu'elle faillit ne pas le remarquer. La jeune fille vira à l'écarlate, s'écarta de Fred et de Ginny et le suivit vers un couloir sans même donner d'explications aux deux Weasley. Ces derniers échangèrent une œillade et Ginny, pressentant le désastre, interdit à son aîné de faire quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne revienne.

« C'était inconscient de ta parrrt de te prrromener dans Londrrres comme ça. On aurrrait pu t'agrrresser. »

Hermione, penaude, se ratatina sur elle-même sans pouvoir faire face à Viktor qui montrait peu à peu des signes de colère sourde. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer ensemble et elle baragouina quelques mots :

« Je suis désolée, j'avais promis à Ron d'aller voir son frère et comme tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

-Tu aurrrais dû. Mon pèrrre m'aurrrait tué s'il s'était aperrrçu de ton absence..., gronda Viktor d'un ton bourru.

-Désolée », répéta la brune en se demandant s'il serait très poli de s'enfuir à l'instant même.

Un silence gêné s'insinua entre eux. Hermione commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement le jeune bulgare mit fin à sa torture mentale en râlant de plus bel.

« Tu rrregrrrettes pourrr hierrr.

-Quoi ? N-non, pas du tout !, croassa la brune, loin d'être convaincante.

-Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation », cingla Viktor en coupant court à sa tentative désespérée de lui sourire.

Elle avait tout cassé. Leur amitié vieille de deux ans, leur début de complicité qu'il avait fallu un certain temps pour instaurer entre eux grâce à leurs lettres et plus récemment une possible relation. Hermione rabaissa les yeux devant le regard que le brun lui lança, trop énervé pour essayer de paraître agréable. Fred et Ginny lui manquaient soudainement. Oui. Même Fred. Surtout Fred. Même s'il n'était jamais sérieux au moins était-il un parfait remède contre la peur -quand celle-ci ne venait pas de lui évidemment-. Hermione lança un regard vers le hall de l'hôtel. De là elle voyait à peine les cheveux roux du jeune homme et le sourire de Ginny.

Viktor surprit ce nouveau coup d'œil et s'en sentit d'autant plus offusqué.

« Tu aurrrais pu me le dirrre si tu voyais déjà quelqu'un ! »

Hermione sursauta et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien lui parler, et lorsqu'elle le comprit, son visage devint blême de stupeur. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle venait de tromper Fred dans ses bras ?

« Je... je ne suis pas avec lui, ânonna-t-elle en désignant le rouquin de son index. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-On doit y aller », fit-il froidement en coupant court à la conversation.

Abasourdie, Hermione chercha d'abord à le rattraper et elle lui agrippa le bras alors qu'ils étaient bien en vue de Fred et Ginny.

Chose à laquelle elle ne se serait sans doute jamais attendue, Viktor se dégagea si violemment de sa prise qu'elle se reçut un coup de coude en pleine figure. Un glapissement lui apprit que Ginny n'avait pas trop aimé cette démonstration de force et alors qu'elle plaquait une main sur son nez en sourcillant, vacillante, elle vit Fred se précipiter si vite sur le bulgare qu'elle crut un instant avoir finit par déclencher la troisième guerre magique avant l'heure -et pendant la seconde de surcroît, le tout alors qu'elle avait toujours été persuadée que Ron et Harry se chargeraient de lancer les hostilités-. Ginny retint son frère au tout dernier moment, de toutes ses forces, et lui chuchota de garder son calme avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« 'Mione ça va ? », interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La brune gémit mais acquiesça et s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur son propre visage après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le hall. Viktor fit un pas vers elle, un seul, la voix grave de Fred l'empêcha d'avancer d'avantage.

« Tu l'approches et je te tue ! », tempêta-t-il à la surprise presque générale.

A vrai dire Ginny paraissait juste secouée et très fière de son aîné, Viktor arborait une expression des plus grognonnes en lorgnant tout de même avec méfiance sur la baguette que Fred dardait sur lui par-dessus les petits bras de sa soeur qui lui enserraient le torse et Hermione ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait qu'après avoir arrêté le saignement de son nez.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprrrès !, éructa Krum en fustigeant le rouquin de ses yeux froids. Baisse ça !

-Fred, c'est un hôtel moldu », murmura Ginny à son frère qu'elle supplia de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais si sa soeur savait à quel point il se fichait de savoir qu'on pouvait les voir, qu'il risquait une enquête du ministère... Toutefois il croisa le regard de Hermione en train d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres et la jeune fille secoua la tête en sourcillant. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, pensa de toutes ses forces à George et parvint à trouver la force de ne pas sauter au cou du brun. Il rangea sa baguette d'un mouvement encore rageur, Ginny le relâcha et il s'empara de sa main avant d'aller chercher celle de la brunette en continuant de fusiller Viktor des yeux, venimeux.

« Je crois que ça suffira pour ce week-end, décréta-t-il d'un ton glacial. Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma soeur et de Hermione.

-Fred ?, répéta ladite soeur en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-On se rejoint à la gare. »

Et il les fit tous trois transplaner.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, la tête de Verity sur les genoux, George sursauta violemment en voyant sa soeur, Hermione et son jumeau apparaître d'un coup en face d'eux. Verity se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, ébahie, et Fred planta leurs cadettes au beau milieu du salon pour filer d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. George ouvrit la bouche, interdit, avisa le sang sur le visage et le col de leur 'Mione internationale et ses propres veines se glacèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, pressa Verity quand elle constata que son petit-ami était incapable de le demander.

-C'est... »

Ginny jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione dont les nerfs venaient de lâcher et qui se laissa tomber sur le tapis dans un bruit mât, aussitôt rejointe par Verity qui la cala doucement dans ses bras.

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, plaida la pauvre rouquine en voyant George devenir aussi furieux que son double. Viktor lui a donné un coup de coude dans le nez sans faire attention et Fred a... il a...

-Il n'a rien fait mais c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait !, hurla ledit Fred en ressortant de sa chambre.

-D'accord, d'accord, tout le monde se calme ! »

Ils se suspendirent alors tous aux lèvres de George qui regarda d'abord Verity et Hermione.

« Ginny dans ma chambre, la commode près de la fenêtre, prend un pull à Verity. Verity, tu veux bien faire un peu de thé s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr...

-'Mione », appréhenda aussitôt le rouquin une fois les deux autres femmes de la pièce parties faire ce qu'il leur avait demandé.

Fred et lui se concentrèrent sur elle et Hermione reprit son souffle en émettant un sourire désolé.

« Je vais bien, vous en faites pas. C'est pas grave.

-Ben tiens, évidemment, ironisa Fred qui passait et repassait ses mains dans sa nuque. Deux fois. Il t'a touchée deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais évidemment, c'est tellement anodin...

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès », insista la brune qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on étale sa vie privée en public.

Et ce même si Ginny serait bientôt mise au courant par ses soins et que Fred s'empresserait de tout dévoiler à George, lequel en parlerait à Verity. Elle préférait qu'ils le fassent quand elle ne serait plus là, ce serait nettement moins humiliant. Espérant que Fred comprendrait le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Hermione se terra dans un mutisme étudié et Ginny revint bientôt vers elle en lui déposant un nouveau vêtement sur les genoux. L'atmosphère s'appesantit largement. Il n'y eut que les grognements de Fred qui faisait les cents pas devant sa chambre, le bruit de vaisselle de Verity derrière eux et le froissement de vêtements lorsque Hermione ôta son pull pour le remplacer par un autre pour ponctuer le silence et Ginny fixa sa montre avec angoisse.

La journée promettait d'être encore longue...

.

.

Mrs Bibine ne devait rien comprendre. Elle avait quitté deux adolescentes pleines de joie, elle les retrouvaient sombres et silencieuses devant un Viktor Krum plus ronchon que jamais, accompagné de son père qui le fusillait du regard dès qu'il le pouvait. Et puis il y avait un nouveau venu. George Weasley, qui avait mystérieusement décidé de les accompagner. Oh non, elle ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose mais c'était le cadet des soucis de Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre, gênée au possible. Après tout Viktor avait été leur hôte, c'était de sa faute à elle si tout était brisé désormais.

« Eh bien... »

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même élan vers l'enseignante.

« Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? », s'enquit celle-ci avec un sourire forcé.

Ginny tenta d'y répondre en hochant la tête, Hermione baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, Viktor et son père se détournèrent vivement et George serra les poings sans un mot. Il avait préféré ramener sa soeur et leur amie à la place de Fred qui aurait été capable de pulvériser l'attrapeur bulgare, pour autant il se doutait que pour faire sortir son frère de ses gonds, ce que ledit bulgare avait fait ne devait pas être glorieux. Aussi était-il assez difficile de conserver son calme face à lui, même si au fond cette histoire ne le concernait que de loin.

Heureusement la locomotive du Poudlard Express mit fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux et Hermione ramena la bandoulière de son petit sac que Viktor lui avait rendu un peu plus tôt sur son épaule, pressée de retourner à Poudlard et d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quel week-end infernal...

« Nous allons y aller, reprit Mrs Bibine à présent plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Merci.

-De rrrien », toussota le père de Krum en lui tendant la main.

Alors qu'ils se serraient la pince en échangeant un sourire plus franc, Hermione eut le courage de faire face à Viktor et espéra qu'il comprendrait à quel point elle était désolée de tout. Seulement le jeune homme continua de poser ses yeux ailleurs. Elle soupira doucement, se laissa aller à l'étreinte de George qui s'était empressé de venir vers elle après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire et prit la suite de Ginny marchant devant, heureuse d'en finir. Mrs Bibine les rejoignit sur les marches du wagon, offrit un dernier rictus de courtoisie aux trois hommes sur le quai et les portes se refermèrent dans un grincement.

C'était fini. C'était fini. Ginny frotta le bras de son amie dans un geste de réconfort.

« Y a-t-il eu un problème ? »

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, eurent le même rictus tremblant et secouèrent la tête négativement. Mrs Bibine haussa un sourcil, perplexe quant à ces adieux des plus étranges, mais ne posa aucune autre question et entra dans le premier compartiment qui fut à portée de sa main. Hermione allait la rejoindre cependant Ginny la retint et elle offrit un sourire charmeur à leur chaperonne qui s'était retournée en ne se sentant plus suivie.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller se promener s'il vous plaît ? »

Devant certainement se douter de quelque chose, Mrs Bibine acquiesça et referma la porte devant elles. Ginny désigna le compartiment voisin d'un signe de tête et Hermione l'accompagna en silence. Le temps était venu de s'expliquer sur cette matinée. Un sentiment de honte sans précédent s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle s'installait en face de son amie qui venait de s'assurer que la porte était bien fermée et leur professeur absente -vu la façon dont elle avait écouté leurs conversations la veille...-.

Hermione regarda ses pieds, le train se mit en branle et elle s'interrogea sur ce que pouvait bien faire Fred désormais. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Quand elles étaient parties, il était toujours aussi enragé et George avait dû l'obliger à aller prendre une douche avant qu'il ne se mette à fracasser leurs meubles. La brune ne se faisait aucune illusion néanmoins. Même s'il l'avait protégée, même s'il avait démontré d'une certaine haine envers Krum, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait ça pour elle. C'était juste qu'il recommençait à la considérer comme sa petite soeur maintenant qu'elle n'était plus un jouet ou un amusement potentiel. Il aurait sans doute eu le même genre de réaction face à Dean -ou Harry dorénavant-. Et pourtant Viktor n'y était pour rien.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir, la tête confortablement enfoncée dans le dossier de sa banquette. Elle sourcilla, ré-avisa son amie et essaya de refréner son envie de hurler de joie, ce qui aurait été, avouons-le, mal vu dans un moment pareil. Bien entendu elle avait assuré à Fred qu'il était trop tard pour se la jouer jaloux, toutefois il avait été tellement furieux qu'elle était sûre d'une chose : il ne jouait plus du tout. Si un instant elle avait cru, en lisant ses messages, qu'il faisait la comédie pour se racheter aux yeux de sa petite soeur qu'il avait profondément déçue, à présent elle savait que son frère aîné était vraiment jaloux et prêt à de nombreuses choses pour protéger Hermione. De là à dire qu'il l'aimait, mystère, mais ça dépassait déjà l'amour fraternel et la simple amitié.

La rouquine était foncièrement désolée pour Viktor, désolée que la fin de leur week-end se soit déroulé de cette façon, mais elle ne l'était absolument pas concernant la tournure des événements s'ils avaient permis à Fred d'ouvrir les yeux. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir au juste quels étaient lesdits événements -hormis le coup de coude de Krum par mégarde-.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as débarqué avec Fred tout à l'heure ? »

Hermione releva les yeux, rosit et eut un petit mouvement d'épaule.

« Je suis allée le voir en me levant..., chevrota-t-elle péniblement.

-Le voir ?, s'ahurit Ginny qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle aurait fait une telle chose alors que la veille au soir elle faisait mine d'avoir oublier Fred.

-C'est... »

La brune inspira, expira et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai couché avec Viktor, préféra-t-elle annoncer de but en blanc plutôt que de tergiverser inutilement.

-Tu as QUOI ? »

Le cri de Ginny se répercuta contre les parois et Hermione tourna la tête avec crainte vers la porte, espérant que Mrs Bibine ne resurgisse pas à cause du hurlement de colère qui venait de détoner. Après quelques secondes il s'avéra qu'elle ne viendrait pas voir ce qu'il se passait et la jeune fille se détendit inexorablement.

« Hier soir je suis allée le rejoindre dans sa chambre », raconta-t-elle dans une déglutition amère.

Tout comme pour Fred, Hermione répéta qu'elle avait cru pouvoir _oublier_ le temps d'une longue discussion. Ce disant elle se revoyait assise sur le lit du brun, discutant de tout et de rien avec des sourires. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel moment tout avait basculé, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle issue en tout cas. Pour elle il était clair qu'elle venait parler et juste parler. Pourtant avec du recul elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu être naïve. Qui allait retrouver un homme en pleine nuit dans son lit pour converser ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter et ne jamais mettre les pieds dans la pièce. Même si ce n'était pas la même chose, la situation avait été la même que la nuit où elle s'était rendue dans la chambre des Jumeaux au nouvel an. Seulement au lieu de fuir, elle était restée cette fois.

Ou plutôt y avait été contrainte.

Lorsque Viktor avait commencé à l'étendre sous lui, elle s'était crispée et avait voulu dire non. Mais les mains de son partenaire étaient déjà en train de lui ôter son pull et elle avait eu peur en croisant son regard. Il était déterminé, brusque de nature et l'avait dominée sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le choix. Pour lui il était clair qu'elle était venue pour une seule chose. Elle avait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu d'amant. Les conseils de Lavande et Parvati avaient resurgis dans sa tête mais le temps d'arriver à les formuler, Viktor était déjà en elle. Hermione ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas pleurer.

Aucune douleur, juste le « meilleur des cas » comme elle l'avait autrefois pensé. Un moment interminable et à la place de l'ennui, le dégoût et l'humiliation. Elle s'était même forcée à imaginer Fred pour ne pas vomir de sa propre attitude.

« 'Mione... »

Ginny avait perdu un peu de ses couleurs et regrettait décidément d'avoir empêché son frère de lancer un maléfice à Krum. Mieux, elle s'en serait chargée elle-même. Son amie avait été bête, Hermione avait été atrocement bête, mais elle était justement son amie et Ginny ne voyait qu'un seul coupable qui ne pouvait pas être la brunette. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait... Dire qu'elle aurait pu empêché tout ça en restant auprès de Hermione au lieu d'aller se coucher avant tout le monde en rentrant de leur soirée, certaine -à tort- que maintenant le pire était passé et que rien ne pourrait arriver.

« Ne dis rien à Harry ou Ron... s'il te plaît... »

La petite rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'elle n'allait pas se gêner, du moins avec Harry, mais Hermione lui apparut si faible et fragile qu'elle jura allégeance immédiatement.

« J'ai suffisamment honte comme ça que Fred et George soient au courant, continua son amie dont les poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

-Ils ne se moqueront jamais de toi et je pense qu'ils t'ont déjà prouvé à quel point ils prenaient ça au sérieux, rassura aussitôt Ginny avec conviction. Je leur dirais de ne rien répéter non plus si c'est ce que tu veux, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'eux. Et ils n'auront pas honte de toi, ni moi. »

Ça, Hermione demandait à voir. Une fois que Fred se serait calmé, aurait tout récité à George et Verity, il allait forcément se dire qu'elle était incroyablement stupide. Triste constat qu'elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Au-delà de la colère, quel sentiment viendrait les frapper ? La honte de côtoyer une fille aussi sotte, voilà tout.

« Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, poursuivit Ginny en constatant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Est-ce que tu as eu honte de moi quand je t'ai dit que j'avais embrassé Michael devant Harry pour le rendre jaloux l'an dernier ? Parce que moi j'ai eu l'impression d'être franchement débile. Et toi ? »

Hermione secoua farouchement la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas eu honte de toi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-C'est sensiblement la même chose, contredit Ginny d'un ton sans réplique. Les conséquences sont juste un peu plus lourdes. »

Elle se mit ensuite à farfouiller dans son sac à dos, en sortit deux chocogrenouilles et en lança un sur Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol. Tant pis si ça devait lui prendre dix ans, Ginny se promit d'arriver à faire comprendre à son amie qu'aucun de ses camarades n'auraient jamais honte d'elle.

.

.  
_Re-bonjour !_

_'Mione et moi sommes bien rentrées à Poudlard, sois rassuré._

_J'espère que Fred va mieux que tout à l'heure, Hermione en tout cas est loin d'aller bien. Elle s'est enfermée dans son dortoir après manger et même Lavande et Parvati ne veulent pas savoir ce qui a __pu se passer, tout le monde ici est inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Harry et Ron se doutent que rien de bon n'a pu arriver mais Hermione refuse qu'on répète quoique ce soit. Par « on », je parle de vous également. Elle est certaine qu'on a honte d'elle et refuse que quelqu'un de plus soit au courant... Par amitié pour elle et par amour pour moi, __pas un mot__, d'accord ? Je vais rester auprès d'elle un maximum et je trouverai bien quelque chose à dire pour les autres._

_Si Fred est redevenu normal, peux-tu lui dire à quel point je l'aime ? Pour le coup j'en oublierai presque que vous voulez émasculer Harry (j'ai dit presque... le premier qui lui adresse la parole je lui fracasse le crane)._

_Dans le train je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avais pas parlé du match et du reste. Alors... Petite note joyeuse : c'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie si on exclut celui où Harry m'a embrassé pour la première fois et celui où vous avez suspendu Percy par les pieds dans les escaliers. Les joueurs bulgares se sont démenés comme jamais et même l'Irlande n'aurait rien pu faire contre eux. Oh ! Et j'ai eu l'autorisation de Ivanova, LA Petia Ivanova, de lui envoyer des lettres -même si je crois qu'elle est un petit peu lesbienne...-. Et évidemment j'ai obtenu l'autographe de tous les joueurs, même de l'entraîneur et Quiglsey de notre équipe que j'ai croisé à la fin du match. Quant à la sortie, on a eu le droit à une entrée dans un des bars les plus en vogue de Londres et aux Bizzar'Sisters. J'ai envie de dire que ma vie ne sera plus la même et que je peux enfin mourir en paix maintenant que Voldemort n'a pas encore empiété sur mon existence._

_Mais bon... Je me sens vraiment coupable de savoir que j'aurai dû protéger 'Mione au lieu de quoi j'ai cru bêtement que Krum était le mieux pour elle._

_Je t'embrasse, prend bien soin de Verity (tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite-amie, j'ai fortement envie de bouder) et de Fred._

_Gin'_

_._

.

Trois choses pouvaient pousser Blaise Zabini à quitter ses amis et l'amener à se promener seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La première provenait de la stupidité avérée de la bande à Draco Malefoy -pas Draco en lui-même, juste ses sous-fifres- qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Théo pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, se moquer ou lancer des sarcasmes, Blaise n'était pas aussi idiot et étroit d'esprit que Vincent Crabbe ou Tracey Davis et le savait. La deuxième chose, c'était l'ennui ou le fort besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir, cette même réflexion qui lui permettait de se démarquer dans la mare de stupidité de ses homologues. Et enfin, troisièmement, il y avait Daphné Greengrass.

Sortir avec quelqu'un était toujours d'un compliqué insurmontable à ses yeux et surtout quand on sortait avec une des filles les plus pipelettes de sa maison. Poufsouffle avait Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, Serdaigle se payait Su Li et Padma Patil, Gryffondor les éternelles Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, et les Serpentard se tapaient continuellement les ragots de Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass. Il n'y avait que Grégory et Vincent pour aimer colporter les rumeurs que les deux jeunes filles lançaient à tout-va. Draco s'en fichait royalement tant que ça ne le concernait pas, Tracey jouait plus le rôle de la fille qui gloussait sans émettre la moindre opinion, Théodore ne les écoutait tout simplement pas -ou plutôt personne ne s'avisait de venir l'embêter- et Blaise, lui, s'en dégoûtait autant qu'il s'en délectait.

Lorsque le sujet, ou la personne, suscitait son intérêt alors il prêtait une oreille attentive aux potins. Sinon quoi il s'en détournait très vite. Malheureusement sortir avec Daphné lui prouvait qu'il avait fait l'erreur du siècle. Du matin au soir, du soir au matin, il devait supporter tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter sur untel ou unetelle, le tout en feignant d'en rire. Théo se moquait de lui, Blaise avait envie de le tuer, mais Daphné revenait l'embrasser et il en oubliait tous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour l'écouter quand elle partait dans ses monologues infernaux.

Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus en entendre une seule miette. La cible était bien sûr Hermione Jean Granger, et ce depuis le jour où elle était revenue d'un match où elle avait revu le célèbre Viktor Krum sur invitation personnelle. Trois semaines déjà et pourtant les langues n'avaient pas fini de se délier. Tout le monde, d'un bout à l'autre du château, ne cessait de commérer sur l'état léthargique dans lequel était la brune de Gryffondor. Blaise commençait à en avoir marre mais plus que ça, il finissait par s'en inquiéter. Pas par en être curieux -ce qui avait bien pu se passer l'indifférait- mais bel et bien par l'inquiéter. Tout comme Théodore d'ailleurs.

Que les choses soient claires, aucun des deux n'en étaient inquiets par amour ou quelque chose d'aussi niais. Non. Ils étaient juste en proie à l'inquiétude parce que jamais encore Granger la Sang-De-Bourbe n'avait paru aussi vide et au bord du suicide. Même Pansy et Draco avaient cessé de se moquer et la regardaient avec un mélange de pitié et de dégoût quand la brune venait en cours. Blaise ne la considérait pas comme une camarade, encore moins comme une amie, ni comme une proie ou une prochaine conquête, mais il la considérait assez pour ne pas vouloir voir s'étaler sa mort à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et puis elle l'avait fait rire ce jour-là dans le Hall, quand les Weasmoches 4 et 5 -les jumeaux-, Finnigan et elle étaient en train de discuter sur une prétendue relation avec Théo. Elle l'avait également fait rire en foutant la gifle du siècle à son meilleur ami. Et Blaise n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis son enfance. Alors, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait redevable envers elle. Hermione avait réussi à lui arracher un vrai rire, de ceux que l'on a quand on est vraiment heureux, maintenant qu'elle allait mal il aurait aimé lui rendre la pareille.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea d'un pas mou vers la volière, irrité de ne pas avoir trouvé Hermione à la bibliothèque comme il s'était attendu à l'y voir. Puisqu'il errait de la sorte pour fuir Daphné, il avait naturellement pensé pouvoir chercher la brune et payer sa dette mais cette fichue lionne n'était nulle part. Ni dans la Grande Salle alors que Weasmoche 6 -Ronald de son prénom- et Pote Potter prenaient leur déjeuner, pas non plus dans le parc où Finnigan et cet empoté de Londubat étaient en train de se promener, encore moins à la bibliothèque où il n'y avait aperçu que Théodore qui n'avait même pas vu son ami passer et pas non plus à l'infirmerie déserte. Blaise n'avait plus qu'à essayer la volière et la tour d'astronomie, les deux derniers endroits calmes où elle aurait pu prendre refuge. Ou du moins les seuls dont il ait connaissance et qui soient accessibles pour lui -la salle commune des gryffondors par exemple, restait hors de portée.

Il monta la Tour Nord sans aucune motivation apparente, entra en grimaçant devant l'odeur et les fientes au sol mêlées à la paille et aux cadavres de petits animaux, et jaugea la grande pièce circulaire d'un seul regard. Ses yeux froids et noirs eurent tôt fait de dégoter la jeune fille dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre aussi sale que le reste et en plein courant d'air. Elle ne portait pas de robe, ni de veste. En gros elle devait être frigorifiée et Blaise soupira de soulagement et de consternation. Il s'approcha silencieusement jusqu'au centre de la pièce sous les hululements et piaillements des hiboux au-dessus de sa tête, croisa les bras sur son torse et frissonna quand la brise encore hivernale vint le frôler dans une caresse.

« Tu pourrais pas déprimer au chaud, comme tout le monde ? », râla-t-il et Hermione sursauta d'un bond.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de larmes, le dévisagea et parut horrifiée de le voir devant elle. Blaise eut un sourire blasé et quelque peu vexé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le méprisait qu'elle était obligée de se montrer si peu avenante... Il ne lui avait encore jamais rien fait à ce qu'il sache.

« Zabini, constata-t-elle d'un ton bas et rauque.

-Je te cherchais, répliqua le brun en avançant le menton.

-Pourquoi ? »

_Pour te faire rire_, mais ça lui apparaissait lui-même trop incroyable pour qu'elle puisse y apporter un réel crédit et qu'elle ne suspecte pas une mauvaise blague.

« Théodore veut envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur Weasmoche 5, ou bien est-ce le numéro 4, je sais pas trop si tu cours après Fred ou George. Je lui ai conseillé d'attendre un peu de savoir si c'était vraiment pour ça qu'on devait se coltiner ton spleen à longueur de journée », se moqua-t-il franchement toutefois et Hermione laissa ses épaules s'affaisser avec un petit sourire contrit.

Blaise s'encouragea de ne pas la voir se braquer ou lui hurler de la fermer et de dégager. Il soupira discrètement, observa un hibou petit-duc qui semblait le fusiller du regard et en revint à la brune qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Pour commencer c'est Weasmoche numéro 5 comme tu l'appelles si c'est bien en fonction de leur ordre de naissance que tu comptes, murmura-t-elle finalement en paraissant d'autant plus lasse. Et ce n'est pas à cause de Fred...

-Alors dans ce cas c'est Krum. »

Il la vit frémir, détourner les yeux et comprit qu'il avait touché dans le mille.

« Bon, alors Théo enverra Tu-Sais-Qui en Bulgarie, ça lui fera un p'tit voyage de printemps. »

A nouveau un sourire sans joie mais au moins la brune replanta ses yeux dans les siens.

Blaise qui s'était apprêté à rajouter quelque chose se tût devant la peine qu'il put y lire, serra les poings et expira fortement. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien la tristesse chez une fille. Ce regard plein de douleur. La plupart des adolescentes de son âge l'affichaient, principalement à cause de bêtes petites histoires de cœur qu'il trouvait pathétiques, pour autant il ne le supportait pas. Après avoir été éduqué par sa seule mère et certainement pas par les centaines de types qui avaient traversé sa vie en tant que « beaux-pères » d'une manière aussi fulgurante qu'un _avada_, Blaise pouvait au moins se vanter de comprendre la gente féminine et de savoir que même le plus petit chagrin d'amour chez une femme était le pire des maux. Et aucun homme ne méritait d'en être la cause.

Quand bien même il s'agissait de lui, même s'il pensait parfois que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Sa mère lui avait inculqué le respect pour le sexe pas si faible que ça. Loin de l'être en vérité, une femme pouvant se montrer bien plus forte qu'un homme sur bien des aspects. Les hommes continueraient peut-être à gouverner, à obtenir des pouvoirs et des faveurs, il y aurait toujours une femme derrière. Une épouse, une fille, une soeur, une maîtresse. L'Histoire de l'Univers tout entier reposait sur des faits au sein desquels les femmes n'étaient jamais étrangères.

Blaise calma toutes les pensées féministes qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, vint s'acculer à la fenêtre près de laquelle Hermione continuait de se reposer et contempla soigneusement le profil qui n'était pas si désavantageux qu'il n'avait pu le croire. Draco la trouvait laide, lui aimait beaucoup ce petit nez droit, ces yeux en amande et les mèches de cheveux hirsutes qui lui conféraient un certain charme. Dommage qu'elle soit à Gryffondor et pas assez vile à ses yeux, elle aurait fait une petite-amie étonnante.

« Tu attends du courrier pour rester plantée là comme ça ?, interrogea-t-il paisiblement alors qu'elle se frictionnait les bras pour se réchauffer, visiblement habituée à sa présence même si elle devait lui apparaître suspecte.

-Non. Ici je suis tranquille... Ou plutôt, j'étais », rectifia Hermione en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil de reproche.

Mais si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser maintenant qu'il voyait à quel point elle était mal en point...

« Comme tu l'avais dit, Millicent s'est vengée, raconta Blaise qui ignora la seconde partie de sa réponse. Elle a fait boire une potion d'étouffement à Théo l'autre jour. Ensuite elle a aspergé son lit d'urine de niffleur et a placardé un avis de recherche dans notre salle commune. Un truc comme quoi toutes les traînées de l'école étaient attendues dans la chambre de Théo. Mais elle s'est faite avoir à son propre jeu. Pansy était tellement furax de voir que certaines filles prenaient le truc au sérieux qu'elle a... disons... marqué son territoire, comme elle le fait tout le temps pour Draco. Une vraie nymphomane cette garce. »

Les yeux ambrés de Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle oublia qu'elle parlait à un serpentard -et à celui-ci en particulier pour la seconde fois seulement de sa vie- pour se suspendre à ses lèvres. Après tout elle avait été à l'origine de cette vendetta menée par Bulstrode, elle était bien en droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et d'en avoir des détails. Tant que ça pouvait la distraire et que Blaise n'était pas là pour la tourner en ridicule. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute manière ?

« Comment ça ? », s'entendit-elle demander avec avidité.

Blaise eut un petit ricanement, écouta deux chouettes caqueter et un immense sourire ravagea sa bouche.

« Elle a fait en sorte que le professeur Rogue la trouve en train de baiser avec Théo avant un cours... »

Hermione aurait dû s'indigner, se moquer des agissements de sa pire ennemie ou au pire se sentir satisfaite à la place de Nott pour avoir réussi à s'obtenir les faveurs de Parkinson. Au lieu de quoi elle éclata de rire sans savoir que Blaise criait mentalement victoire sous son masque d'indifférence.

.

_**A suivre...**_

.

.

Je vais finir par écrire le suicide de Hermione... .

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Crise politique à Gryffondor ; Ginny et les films d'horreur ; Une partie de cache-cache ; Fred et son balai ; Une étincelle d'espoir ; & Blaise/Théo, pour le meilleur -et surtout pour le pire.

N'hésitez pas à râler, ou me faire part de vos idées, ou tout ce que vous voudrez, et encore merci d'avoir lu =D


	19. Folie passagère

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a toujours trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans les livres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même. Jouer avec un Weasley par exemple...**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oh, et comme d'habitude Maureen est... en retard xD Je suppose que ramper à vos pieds serait mal-vu n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas me voir. Sorry ^^''

Un immense merci pour vos commentaires, pour tous les nouveaux lecteurs, les mises en fav y tout y tout. Voir « 56 messages » dans ma boîte mail m'a fait sourire d'émotion. Suis heureuse mais bref, on s'en fiche.

Thanks to : **VampNas**, **aurian04**, **J'aime Gossip Girl**, **Ela**, **Lady Arlequin**, **Laya**, **cheapxsmile**, **Clina**, **Odyssea-fic** et **Hironie** (Je me cherche encore quoi faire pour pouvoir répondre aux anonymes). Evidemment, le site ayant choisi de recommencer à me bouder, il y a certaines personnes inscrites à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre: **Pomeline**, **Firefox**, **Navetou**, **Misskitsune93 **et **Shae21**. Inutile de dire que j'ai failli disjoncter de frustration et de colère...

OH, et bien entendu, je plaisantais avec le suicide de 'Mione :D

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 19 : Folie passagère**

_"You found me" - The Fray_

**.**

**.**

Comme avant, Hermione se retrouvait seule avec son meilleur ami pour manger pendant que le troisième du groupe pelotait sa petite-amie dans un coin du château. La seule différence notoire reposait sur l'identité des deux garçons avec qui Hermione partageait sa vie depuis six ans. Ce n'était plus Ron qui l'abandonnait, mais Harry. Néanmoins était-ce vraiment un abandon amer alors qu'elle voyait enfin le bonheur qui irradiait de l'Élu ? Non, assurément pas. Et la brune aimait à se dire qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien dans l'union qui liait désormais Harry et Ginny. Même si l'origine d'une telle proximité lui rappelait le pacte passé avec Ginny un certain soir où l'enfer s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

Depuis trois semaines, Hermione ne vivait pas, elle survivait. Il y avait certes quelques instants de joie volés, par exemple les cours particuliers avec Neville et Seamus qui se montraient plus affectueux que jamais, les temps libres en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny près de la cheminée de la salle commune, ou encore les quelques discussions avant d'aller se coucher quand Lavande, Parvati et elle se déshabillaient. Plus récemment encore, et elle avait du mal à ne pas croire à un rêve, il y avait eu la brève intervention de Blaise Zabini dans sa vie.

Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal qu'en leur présence à tous.

Ils souriraient moins, se montreraient nettement moins adorables s'ils avaient vent de ce qui la rendait aussi maussade. Hermione n'était pas aussi sombre à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Viktor mais bien à cause de la réaction que pourrait avoir un jour tous ces amis s'ils l'apprenaient. Cinq lettres : H.O.N.T.E. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle le jour où elle avouerait qu'elle avait couché avec un type juste pour en oublier un autre ? Qu'elle s'était donc en quelque sorte servie de Krum et qu'elle s'était simplement prise un retour de flamme en pleine figure ? Ils ne devraient pas être aussi gentils avec elle, elle ne le méritait pas. Loin de là.

Et elle avait finalement eu ce fameux contre-coup que lui avait valu sa visite auprès de Fred. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il n'y avait eu aucun échange de hiboux et la jeune fille se doutait qu'il avait décidé d'oublier le week-end où il l'avait revue, par conséquent qu'il attendait donc son feu vert pour refaire irruption dans sa vie. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait et en même temps elle pensait à la manière dont elle s'était comportée, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le dégoût qu'elle devait lui inspirer et rêvait de pouvoir sauter du sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour occulter à jamais à quel point elle était une fille stupide et humiliante à côtoyer.

Évidemment sa descente auprès de Hadès, roi des enfers, ne s'était pas arrêtée en si bon chemin. Ses notes avaient chuté, tant et si bien que même le professeur Rogue avait fini par la convoquer à la fin des cours pour savoir si elle comptait égaler le record de mauvaises notes de Harry et Ron réunis ou si elle irait jusqu'à atteindre le niveau pitoyable de Neville. Plus aucun livre n'arrivait à attiser sa convoitise, elle passait des heures à éviter les autres pour rester seule et mangeait sur le pouce, son estomac semblant trop noué pour se dilater et accepter la nourriture qu'elle se forçait à ingurgiter.

Ses amis ne pourraient pas la relever ce coup-ci, parce que plus ils essaieraient, plus elle se détesterait.

« Miss Granger ! », appela soudain une voix claire et froide et Hermione sursauta avant de lever la tête vers le professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière paraissait encore plus froide que d'habitude et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait l'air de lui reprocher quelque chose. Sûrement ses piètres prestations en cours.

« Puis-je vous voir un instant ? »

Ron jeta une œillade perplexe à Hermione qui le rassura d'un maigre sourire et se leva en récupérant son sac. L'enseignante se dirigea d'un pas souple vers les portes, son élève sur les talons, sous les regards tous plus incrédules des autres étudiants. Le hall étant à peu près déserté à cette heure-ci, Minerva se stoppa près des escaliers sans savoir que cette situation avait déjà était vécue des milliards de fois par la brune. Celle-ci réprima à peine les souvenirs qui affluèrent à son cerveau sous la forme d'images fixes, se focalisant sur la bouche de son professeur lui faisant désormais face.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi mes confrères se pressent à ma porte pour me demander ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de leur meilleure élève qui vient d'obtenir un Troll en défense contre les forces du mal ? », persifla cette dernière.

Hermione blêmit brusquement et ses yeux s'abaissèrent.

« Avez-vous des soucis particuliers miss Granger ? Sinon quoi je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons votre niveau scolaire atteindrait des niveaux aussi pittoresques. »

Le silence fut la seule réponse à ces questions. Hermione sentant un froid immense l'envahir et lui glacer les veines.

Elle n'avait plus Fred, elle n'avait plus les études, elle n'avait plus la famille, elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir les amis. Au final elle n'avait plus rien. Tout ça par sa faute... Non mais quelle idiote. McGonagall sembla penser la même chose puisqu'elle soupira de déception, croisa les bras sur sa robe et claqua :

« Êtes-vous capable de m'assurer pouvoir continuer à assumer vos fonctions ? »

Hermione releva un peu le menton, la vit désigner son insigne de préfète d'un mouvement de tête et cette fois même son cœur arrêta de battre.

« Miss Abbot et miss Parkinson ont toutes deux avoué que vous n'avez pas fait vos rondes cette semaine, tout comme la semaine dernière. Il m'a également semblé que monsieur Weasley était le seul à assurer votre fonction pour deux ces derniers temps. Pouvez-vous donc me dire si oui ou non vous méritez encore cette insigne ? », répéta sa préceptrice d'un ton irrité.

.

.

_Gin',_

_Maman m'a chargé de te demander si vous aviez une sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'ici peu, elle compte passer vous voir Ron et toi mais George la soupçonne de vouloir parler à Harry à propos de votre relation (c'est Ron qui a vendu la mèche)._

_Sinon, toi ça va ? Bien Poudlard depuis la dernière fois ?_

_Fred_

.

.

Étrangement, c'était bien la première fois depuis leur tout premier jour à l'école, quand ils avaient visité les lieux, que Hermione revoyait tous les élèves de sa promotion présents dans la salle commune en même temps et parqués dans un seul et même coin de la pièce. Parvati et Lavande la regardaient bouches grandes ouvertes, Dean, Seamus et Neville sourcillaient en échangeant des regards interdits et finalement Ron et Harry semblaient manquer d'air, enragés.

« Elle n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! Pas à toi !, s'insurgea le premier et le second acquiesça vigoureusement. A moi encore je comprendrais mais pas à toi ! »

Les lèvres de Lavande se refermèrent et elle tapa du pied, mécontente. Assise dans un fauteuil et centre de l'attention à son plus grand désarroi, Hermione passa une main dans sa nuque et leva l'autre jusqu'à ses dents qui commencèrent à ronger nerveusement l'ongle de son index. Harry à côté d'elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'en empêcher et commença à s'agiter. La jeune fille croisa le regard de Neville qui paraissait interrogatif, ne comprenant pas comment cette situation était possible ou avoir pu être envisagée par leur directrice de maison.

« Mais qui est-ce qu'ils vont nommer à ta place ?, piailla Parvati avec une certaine panique dans les yeux. Tu es bien la seule à pouvoir assumer un tel rôle !

-Je refuse d'être préfète, grimaça Lavande près d'elle et Seamus éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-T'en fais pas, jamais ils ne seront assez bêtes pour te nommer. »

La jeune fille, un peu blessée, donna un coup de pied dans le pouf sur lequel il était installé et l'irlandais bascula en arrière avant de se fracasser le coccyx sur le tapis.

« En attendant ils ont été assez bêtes pour virer Hermione », fit pensivement Dean en couvrant le cri de rage de son meilleur ami en train de se redresser.

Nevilla opina en se renfrognant et ladite Hermione les observa tour à tour sans parvenir à se sentir heureuse de les voir tous ligués pour elle.

« Peut-être que si tu te reprends un peu, ils te rendront ton insigne », suggéra prudemment Harry en prenant enfin la parole.

Il y eut alors un profond silence entre eux, chacun approuvant la proposition qui ne relevait malheureusement pas de leurs aptitudes et ils le savaient. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir faire en sorte de regagner la confiance du corps enseignant. Il fallait qu'elle se remette à travailler comme avant, qu'elle réussisse ce qu'elle ratait en ce moment et se remette d'aplomb aussi vite qu'elle n'était tombée de son piédestal. Une chute fulgurante que personne n'avait pu prévoir, que tout le monde avait été contraint de contempler sans pouvoir intervenir. Ou du moins sans réussir à l'en sortir.

Hermione ôta ses doigts de sa bouche, soupira avec fatigue et haussa une épaule.

« Ce n'est pas si mal au final, murmura-t-elle en s'attirant les foudres de tous ses camarades.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?, crissa Ron avec véhémence.

-J'en avais marre de tout ça... Et puis ça me permettra de me concentrer un peu plus.

-A quoi bon ? Tu as déjà tout lâché ! »

L'adolescente avisa le rouquin qui s'était levé brutalement et la fusillait de ses yeux bleus. Leurs amis prirent soin de ne pas interrompre ce qui allait suivre, attentifs et faussement nonchalants autour d'eux. Harry tenta un geste envers Ron mais ce dernier l'évita et se planta devant Hermione en donnant l'impression qu'il allait l'étrangler.

« Tu as foutu ta scolarité en l'air en l'espace de quelques semaines ! Mais ça encore c'est rien... Non, le pire c'est ta foutue négligence envers tout et tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout d'un coup ? Les études sont trop faciles pour que tu y accordes d'intérêt ? Tes amis sont trop bêtes pour considérer les efforts qu'ils font pour t'aider ? Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on n'a pas vu comment tu nous traitais ? On est plus assez bien pour toi ? Si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment alors ouais, ouais lâche tout ! Tu sais quoi ?

-Ron, essaya à nouveau Harry lorsqu'il vit Hermione devenir livide et ses yeux s'embuer fortement.

-Pas de Ron ! Arrête d'essayer de la protéger ! Tu vois bien qu'elle en a rien à faire. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se raidir mais il n'ajouta rien, laissant à son ami le soin de continuer et ce, même si ça devait blesser la brune.

« Seamus et Neville se plient en quatre pour suivre tes instructions à la lettre et tu ne les as même pas félicité de réussir ! »

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir et détournèrent la tête à l'instant où le regard de Hermione se posa sur eux. Ron brandit le bras et désigna cette fois les deux autres filles du lot qui tressautèrent en se sentant visées mais n'émirent aucun commentaire.

« Lavande, Parvati et même Dean se relient quand Harry et moi on n'est pas là pour que tu ne restes pas toute seule. Tu l'avais remarqué ça ? Non ! Parce que tu passes ton temps à fuir tout le monde ! Et tu veux que je te parle de Harry justement ? Figure-toi qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, figure-toi que lui aussi il a des responsabilités et qu'il a du boulot. Mais tu sais quoi ? Il confie l'entraînement à Katie et à Ginny la plupart du temps pour venir essayer de te parler ! »

Hermione, dont le souffle s'était coupé, se crispa d'avantage si c'était encore possible et refoula l'envie de lui répondre que c'était justement parce qu'ils se montraient tous si impliqués qu'elle se sentait aussi mal. Qu'elle aurait préféré que _eux_ la fuient plutôt qu'elle ne se sente obligée de le faire. Elle resta d'apparence stoïque sur son siège, provoquant un redoublement des cris de Ron qui ne mâchait désormais plus ses mots, désireux de la réveiller :

« Aujourd'hui encore on essaie tous de trouver une solution parce que tu viens de perdre ta stupide insigne de préfète ! Tu crois qu'on fait ça de gaieté de cœur ? On n'en a rien à faire de tes fonctions, mais on est tes amis et on sait que tu aimes être préfète même si tu te caches derrière des « c'est pas si mal que ça au final » ! Neville a rendez-vous avec Luna dans moins de cinq minutes, Lavande et Parvati doivent aller voir Sulghorn pour une explication, Dean était en train de faire un portrait quand Seamus est venu lui demander de venir et Harry et moi on a entraînement justement. On est là pour toi ! »

Ron s'arrêta en haletant, proprement hors de lui et incapable de poursuivre s'il ne respirait pas un peu. Hermione profita de cette seconde de répit pour sécher ses larmes. Harry lui tendit un mouchoir avec une légère timidité qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis un moment déjà et Seamus s'éclaircit la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du rouquin sur lui. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en comprenant que son ami lui demandait de se calmer, ce qu'il était loin de pouvoir envisager. Pour le moment il voulait gifler la jeune fille lui faisant face.

La tentation fut d'autant plus forte quand il l'entendit chuchoter :

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé... Je vais très bien avec ou sans vous... »

Dès cette minute, tous comprirent plus ou moins qu'elle avait agi ainsi depuis le début dans le but de les évincer de sa vie. Pour quelle raison, aucun n'avait de réponse, mais il était maintenant clair qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose et qu'elle souhaitait les éviter. Alors que Hermione aurait aimé que cette remarque feignant le détachement les éloigne d'elle, tous signèrent un accord tacite selon lequel ils ne la lâcheraient pas de sitôt, quitte à l'énerver. La solution étant, peut-être au fond, de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Ron décida néanmoins de faire croire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait réussi à les blesses pour de bon et eut un rire sec et froid.

« Dans ce cas... Mais dis-moi, c'est parce que tu es assez importante pour côtoyer Viktor Krum que tu te prends pour Merlin le père en ce moment ? »

Hermione fut foudroyée. Elle lâcha le mouchoir de Harry, que ce dernier ramassa paisiblement et sans la regarder -comprenant ce que faisait Ron mais n'y adhérant pas forcément-, et prit appui sur ses jambes qui claquèrent l'une contre l'autre quand elle parvint à se hisser dessus. Les pupilles toujours plantées sur le sol, la jeune fille quitta la salle commune avec cette sensation persistante qu'elle perdait toujours tout.

L'amour des membres de sa famille qui ne connaissaient pas sa nature de sorcière, l'amitié de personnes auxquelles elle tenait plus que tout, l'intérêt de Fred pour elle -mélange d'affection et d'amusement-, sa soif d'apprendre de tous les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver, le respect de ses professeurs qui l'avaient suivie depuis l'âge de onze ans.

Elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui grogna mais s'abstint de tout commentaire en la voyant pleurer, se mit à courir dans le long corridor du septième étage en voyant quelques élèves qui la fixaient avec incrédulité et fit trois aller-retours devant la Salle sur Demande après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule. La porte se matérialisa, Hermione y entra et dès que le pan de bois fut claqué dans son dos, elle s'y adossa en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, les sourcils arqués et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un hoquet bruyant s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle se plia en deux pour finir par s'accroupir sur les dalles de pierre et ne se retint finalement plus pour pleurer le plus ouvertement qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait.

Elle avait toujours détesté les gens qui montraient leurs peines trop fort, elle ne supportait pas les sanglots longs et aigus. Mais pour une fois personne n'était là pour l'écouter et l'empêcher de se sentir plus humiliée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses geignements résonnèrent entre les hauts murs de la salle qui lui avait offert une pièce vide, comme lorsque Fred l'y avait conduite, et ce constat suffit à provoquer des spasmes encore plus violents.

Hermione aurait aimé ne jamais exister. Ou revenir en arrière, mais pas de quelques années. Non. Une dizaine d'années. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais recevoir de lettre de Poudlard, ne jamais voir Minerva McGonagall sur son palier, sur la frontière entre le monde moldu et magique. Ne jamais rencontrer Harry et Ron dans le Poudlard Express, ne jamais être devenue leur amie. Ne jamais avoir fait la connaissance de Fred. Ne jamais être tomber amoureuse. Ne jamais avoir grandi. Ne jamais avoir fait l'amour avec Viktor. Ne jamais avoir vécu toutes ces choses qui l'avaient poussée à changer et à devenir quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder dans un miroir dès qu'elle repensait à tout ça et alliait tous ses soucis les uns aux autres. Trop longtemps elle s'était concentrée sur chaque problème en occultant les autres. Maintenant qu'elle se les répétait à la suite, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous sous ses yeux, c'était insupportable à porter.

.

.

_Fred,_

_Hermione a été destituée de ses fonctions de préfète il n'y a même pas trois heures... Et elle s'est disputée avec Ron, Harry et les autres. Ou plutôt disons que Ron s'est montré un peu trop virulent. Trop je dirais. Elle s'est enfermée Merlin-sait-où et je ne la trouve nulle part. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aider, que tu es certainement la dernière personne à pouvoir le faire d'ailleurs, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Harry et Ron me disent de la laisser réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé sans vouloir me dire exactement la teneur de leur conversation. Je sais juste de par Seamus que Ron a reproché à 'Mione de se prendre pour quelqu'un de supérieur depuis qu'elle a revu Krum._

_Si George et toi aviez une petite idée sur la cachette de Hermione -puisque vous connaissez toutes les cachettes de ce fichu château-, je suis preneuse..._

_Quant à Maman, dis-lui que non, je n'ai aucune sortie avant avril. Je me doute qu'elle veut voir Harry, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne vienne pas avec moi. Et sinon, j'irai beaucoup mieux quand j'aurais mis la main sur Herm'._

_Ginny (totalement paniquée)_

.

.

Ginny se laissait rarement aller à la détresse mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, le résultat était pitoyable.

Les cloches de Poudlard n'allaient pas tarder à signer le couvre-feu et elle risquait de tomber sur les préfets en ronde qui n'hésiteraient pas à la renvoyer dans sa salle commune en lui ôtant des points ou en lui attribuant une punition. Pourtant, l'adrénaline de la panique aidant, la jeune fille n'arrivait à penser qu'à Hermione qui avait disparu de la circulation et dont personne ne semblait s'inquiéter. Ron et Harry étaient remontés dans leur dortoir avec les autres garçons de Gryffondor juste après le dîner, en indiquant à la rouquine qui courait partout, tombée sur eux par hasard, que Hermione n'était pas venue en cours ni n'était venue manger. Grâce à Dean elle avait un peu mieux cerné le problème.

Elle comprenait ce que voulaient faire les amis de son petit-ami, elle comprenait encore plus les agissements de Hermione. Raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher de trop près ces dernières semaines, juste à veiller sur elle de loin sans se montrer trop envahissante. Elle devinait qu'elle avait honte, qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule pour l'instant, et respectait son choix sans jamais la quitter trop longtemps. Et voilà qu'en une seule phrase Ron avait tout envoyé valser. S'il s'était contenté d'expliquer à Hermione qu'elle était protégée et qu'on l'aimait, ça aurait peut-être pu aider. Cependant le seul fait qu'il ait mentionné Viktor Krum avait certainement détruit la brune.

Ginny grinça des dents en entendant le gong sonore des cloches et maudit la terre entière avant de se relancer dans sa quête, arpentant d'un pas solide les couloirs du troisième étage.

Si encore Harry avait eu l'amabilité de lui prêter la carte du maraudeur, elle aurait pu retrouver Hermione, aller la consoler d'une manière ou d'une autre et la faire revenir à la raison -disons au dortoir-. Mais le brun s'était montré aussi buté qu'elle dans ses grands jours et n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde, elle l'avait bien compris. Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui prêter main forte, Ginny avait décidé de se débrouiller toute seule. Seulement un château... Un château à fouiller pour une seule personne c'était du suicide. Et puis Hermione pouvait très bien changer d'endroit à tout moment. Autant 'chercher une broutille dans une botte de foire' comme disaient les moldus.

La petite rouquine vit soudain tous les flambeaux éclairant sa route s'éteindre et elle poussa un grognement de frustration avant de dégainer sa baguette magique. Au moins si deux préfets venaient par ici, la lumière se rallumerait et elle saurait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à courir avant de se faire attraper. Encore heureux que Hermione et Ron aient fait tout un récit sur leurs rondes du soir, sans quoi elle ne saurait pas qu'ils commençaient toujours par les cachots. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Hermione ne s'y soit pas planquée. C'était l'un des seuls endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité.

« _Lumos _», souffla Ginny et un faisceau blanc jaillit au bout de sa baguette.

La jeune fille la darda autour d'elle, inutilement, et sursauta en se retrouvant face à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne qui camouflait le passage secret menant à Honeydukes. Il faudrait qu'un jour on enlève tous ces monstres de pierre grotesques qui faisaient plus peur qu'autre chose... En attendant, elle devait continuer à marcher.

Ginny fit quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre et peu confiante dans le noir, et frémit avant de se figer en entendant un faible bruissement. Elle s'empêcha de trembler ou de fuir vers la tour de Gryffondor, d'imaginer un troll tapi dans l'ombre ou plus sordide encore, un nouveau basilic, et effectua une autre avancée. Quand elle retrouverait Hermione, elle se promettait de lui passer un sacré savon. Du genre de ceux que sa mère lui passait lorsqu'elle était enfant et arrivait à se perdre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Généralement Molly entrait dans une colère noire après l'avoir récupérée et Ginny était fière en sentant à quel point elle était aimée. Une chose était sûre : elle n'aurait jamais de marmots. Si c'était pour craindre pour leurs vies tout au long de la sienne et en avoir des cheveux blancs -de terreur-, hors de question.

Un autre petit bruit la pétrifia et sa respiration s'accéléra, incontrôlable.

Un jour, Hermione lui avait parlé des films moldus. Des films d'horreur. Son amie brune avait répété que les héros étaient toujours et stupidement fourrés dans des pétrins impossibles par témérité. Généralement ils entendaient quelque chose et au lieu de partir en courant comme le voulait toute logique, avançaient jusqu'à en trouver l'origine. Ginny, tout comme Hermione, avait déclaré que c'était totalement idiot, qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir ce qui l'attendait et s'éloigner. Pourtant elle fit exactement ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si elle avait été dans un film d'horreur.

Elle se retourna et darda sa baguette droit devant elle dans un bond brusque.

« Bouh, déclara alors platement George en souriant, amusé par l'expression terrorisée du visage de sa soeur.

-On s'est perdu ? », se moqua Fred avec un peu plus de vivacité.

.

.

_**De: **Fred_

_**A: **Hermione_

_Où que tu sois je t'interdis de bouger et je t'ordonne d'y rester jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour que je te trouve très vite sinon quoi tu es bonne pour te planquer jusqu'à noël._

_(Et je ne plaisante pas)_

_F. qui s'improvise sauveur de l'humanité mais espère que tu recevras ce message_

.

.

La nuit était aussi belle que la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le loisir de ne l'avoir rien que pour elle. Aucun nuage, un vent frais, des étoiles qui perlaient de tous côtés et l'odeur humide de la forêt non loin. Quelques petits bruits, des hululements pour la plupart et parfois le chant de créatures que Hermione savait n'appartenir qu'au monde magique. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le parc de Poudlard. Éteint et désert. Hagrid s'était couché depuis quelques minutes à peine, elle avait vu les lumières de sa cabane se noyer dans les abysses de l'obscurité et personne ne devait plus être debout à cette heure avancée. Si elle se souvenait bien, les préfets devaient avoir fini leur ronde.

Ernie Macmillan était passé près d'elle sans la voir, il avait rapidement fait le tour de l'endroit et était reparti en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson qui râlait contre tout. Hermione avait ôté la cape d'invisibilité piquée à Harry pendant qu'il était en cours et l'avait pliée soigneusement avant de la poser près de la porte, certaine que plus personne ne monterait désormais.

Pourtant elle y avait cru...

En remontant dans les dortoirs après avoir pleuré dans la salle sur demande, elle avait récupéré son Coqtable dans un réflexe et avait reçu le message de Fred à l'instant où elle posait le pied au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. D'abord elle avait décidé de garder la cape sur elle afin qu'il ne la voit pas si jamais il venait par ici, puis après avoir vu Ernie la contourner elle avait senti sa gorge se serrer à la seule idée qu'on ne la retrouve jamais. Sa pensée était puérile et sans doute irrationnelle, après tout elle se cachait et Fred était loin d'être la personne qu'elle désirait le plus revoir. Seulement elle était là, obstinée, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à la chasser. Elle aurait aimé ne pas dépendre ainsi de ses amis, ne pas vouloir qu'on la découvre.

Une peur d'enfant.

Hermione était donc restée sur place, comme Fred le lui imposait, avec cet espoir tordu qu'on ne la laisse pas tomber malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Tout ce qui avait blessé ses camarades comme l'avait souligné Ron. Qu'importait que Fred n'ait rien à y voir, une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur elle, elle irait faire des excuses. Mieux : S'il mettait la main sur elle avant l'aube, elle jurait de faire des efforts pour redevenir elle-même. Dans un sens, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'arriverait pas à relever le défi qu'elle lui avait inconsciemment demandé de relever.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel, avisa la lune presque pleine et soupira en collant ses pieds l'un à l'autre sur le maigre muret qui formait la dernière barrière entre la terre et le ciel. Entre la vie et la mort également. Bien qu'elle ne souhaite nullement mettre fin à ses jours, elle trouvait l'image et la posture magnifique, et arrivait à s'enivrer de la sensation de danger. Sa mère disait autrefois que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, Hermione lui répondrait -la prochaine fois- que la vie ne tenait qu'à un muret. Pas sûr que sa mère comprenne mais l'image resterait belle quand même. Une simple bourrasque de ce vent qui lui caressait le visage et elle sombrait.

Un grincement l'arracha toutefois de sa torpeur et lorsque la porte se referma, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, le cœur battant.

S'il s'était s'agit d'Ernie ou Pansy, ils auraient crié dès l'instant où ils auraient passé l'embrasure -Ernie de surprise, Pansy de joie-. Si par le plus curieux des hasards ça avait été Ginny, elle aurait hurlé de peur et se serait ruée sur elle -au risque de les faire tomber toutes les deux-. Ron et Harry ne seraient jamais sortis sans la cape et puisque c'était elle qui l'avait...

« Quand j'étais en primaire, en école moldue, on me détestait. »

Fred s'approcha doucement, les mains moites calées pourtant d'un geste désinvolte dans les poches de son jean. Il s'arrêta en voyant la brune lever les bras en croix et pivoter pour faire quelques pas en équilibre, dos à lui. Elle était si près du vide qu'il eut envie de récupérer sa baguette au cas où. Il s'en abstint, devinant que malgré tout Hermione était forte. L'espérant serait plus juste.

« Le seul jeu auquel on me demandait de participer, c'était cache-cache, reprit cette dernière et elle s'immobilisa, légèrement vacillante. C'était simple, soit je comptais indéfiniment parce qu'on me disait toujours « tu as triché », soit on me laissait me cacher et on me laissait là. C'était pitoyable de ma part de croire qu'on m'inclurait vraiment dans le jeu. J'ai toujours fait honte aux autres... »

Elle fit demi-tour, son pied droit valsant un instant au-dessus du vide et le cœur de Fred s'emballa alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure à outrage pour ne pas intervenir. Lorsqu'elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois, face à lui, il planta son regard dans le sien et sourcilla en la voyant sourire paisiblement. Était-elle devenue folle ?

« A chaque fois que j'allais me cacher, j'attendais des heures. On me ramenait en classe en me grondant parce que les autres disaient que je boudais dans mon coin. Mais dès qu'on me redemandait de jouer, j'acceptais.

-Pourquoi ?, interrogea le jeune homme d'un timbre quelque peu assombri par la peur en sortant les paumes de ses poches.

-Tu aimes les devinettes non ? »

Ceci dit, Hermione inspira et expira tout en sautant d'un bond sur le palier, s'éloignant définitivement du vide. Dans un élan de soulagement, Fred laissa sa tête tomber en avant et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il releva le nez après quelques minutes de silence, contempla la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir en tailleur et l'imita tout en se rapprochant d'elle un maximum. Leurs genoux se touchèrent et il parut satisfait de cette proximité, sachant que la situation était sous contrôle désormais.

Aussi s'intéressa-t-il un peu plus à leur conversation et il se creusa les méninges en essayant de se mettre à la place de son amie. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi s'entêter à jouer à un jeu si elle était certaine à coup sûr de n'y participer qu'à moitié, pire encore, s'il s'agissait d'une farce cruelle de la part de gosses immatures. Même en adoptant le mode de pensée de Hermione, du moins en essayant de le faire, il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi un tel penchant pour le masochisme. Lui aurait depuis longtemps cessé et même cassé la figure de ses petits camarades. Dans un même temps il n'avait jamais été rejeté en cours de toute sa scolarité. Le seul rejet qu'il ait eu à subir durablement sur le plan affectif mais pas amoureux -excluant par conséquent Alicia- était celui de ses parents mais il n'avait pas été aussi cruel. Ce n'en était pas vraiment un non plus.

C'avait plutôt été une sorte de négligence. George et lui étaient deux, ils avaient toujours semblé n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre.

« Je ne vois pas », répondit donc Fred dans un souffle exaspéré.

Le front de Hermione se plissa, son sourire se fit plus tenu et elle posa les mains sur ses cuisses en haussant les épaules.

« C'est simple... Même si je faisais honte aux autres qui ne voulaient pas s'afficher en ma présence parce que j'étais trop... _moi_... Je voulais qu'on me retrouve. »

Fred inclina un tantinet la tête sur le côté, n'en comprenant pas plus.

« J'avais l'espoir stupide de ne pas être insignifiante ou détestée, juste ces quelques heures où on m'invitait à jouer. Je voulais croire que je n'étais pas si seule qu'on me le faisait penser. J'espérais qu'on me retrouve.

-Mais...

-Merci. »

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Hermione se releva lentement, lui offrit un sourire et se déplaça jusqu'à la porte pour s'emparer de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Une petite voix dans le cerveau de Fred lui hurla de la rejoindre immédiatement, de l'empêcher de partir. Il y résista tant bien que mal, essayant de calmer son désir de pouvoir la toucher après tant de temps sans la voir, sans avoir de nouvelles autrement que par Ginny et à espérer qu'elle lui envoie un message ou un hibou pour lui annoncer qu'il avait son feu vert. Espoir stupide puisqu'on n'oubliait pas quelqu'un comme ça, même si on avait fait une grosse bêtise et qu'on était amené à revoir ledit quelqu'un entre temps.

A cet instant uniquement il comprit pourquoi Hermione lui avait raconté cette histoire de cache-cache et de recherche.

Elle était restée là, planquée, et elle avait attendu. Elle le remerciait parce que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un l'avait vraiment cherchée et l'avait trouvée. Pour une fois dans une partie de cache-cache, on lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas insignifiante, ni détestée, même si ce qu'elle avait fait était, pour elle, une source d'humiliation. Elle le remerciait aussi parce que c'était lui qui avait essayé de la retrouver. _Lui_ savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Krum, et pourquoi ça c'était passé. C'était un double remerciement. De ne pas l'abandonner, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se désintéresser d'elle dès qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne s'amuserait plus avec lui.

Fred se mit rapidement sur pieds et plaqua sa main contre la porte qu'allait ouvrir Hermione pour partir. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, recula d'un pas et l'interrogea d'une œillade, la cape serrée sur son cœur.

« C'est à toi de compter il me semble », railla-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, détendue, et fit la moue.

« J'ai sommeil, prétexta-t-elle même si elle fut plus émue qu'elle ne l'avouerait en voyant qu'il avait cerné ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Dans ce cas est-ce que je peux te dire une dernière chose ? »

Hermione accepta d'un acquiescement suspicieux. Fred lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Personne n'aura jamais honte d'avoir une amie comme toi. Les autres ont mis onze ans avant de pouvoir te trouver, George et moi treize. Après toutes ces années passées sans toi, et toutes ces années qu'on vient de passer _avec_ toi, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te redemander d'aller te cacher ? »

.

.

George enserra Verity par la taille, déposa un baiser sur son épaule recouverte d'un vieux t-shirt à lui qu'elle lui avait volé et releva les yeux pour se moquer délibérément et ouvertement de son jumeau en train de fureter tout autour d'eux, feignant l'impassibilité la plus totale alors qu'il s'acharnait à faire le ménage depuis plus d'une heure et que chez lui, faire le ménage signifiait problèmes en perspective. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, ou plutôt de qui. Verity sembla en arriver aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'elle soupira en regardant Fred passer devant elle armé d'un balai -il avait découvert que le ménage façon moldu était longuet et lui offrait donc plus de temps pour se perdre dans ses réflexions-.

Il continua son petit spectacle sous les yeux de son frère qui commençait à comprendre et de la copine de ce dernier, s'efforçant d'ignorer leurs regards amusés et se concentrant sur chaque parcelle de parquet à disposition. George pensa un instant qu'à force de briquer ainsi les lattes de bois, Fred allait finir par en faire une vraie patinoire. Il avait déjà prévu de cirer le tout -au cours d'une soirée au Terrier leur père avait parlé de cette façon extraordinaire qu'avaient les moldus pour faire resplendir leurs sols-. Sans compter qu'un appartement rangé n'était pas Weasley. Son frère était devenu fou...

« Alicia ? »

George haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Verity. Il resta silencieux, secoua la tête et eut un rictus.

« Hermione. »

La jeune assistante opina sans un mot, ses pupilles allant et venant en même temps que Fred devant eux. Celui-ci commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes et à fatiguer. Il comptait déjà trois crampes et un mal de dos cuisant qui n'allait certainement pas le quitter avant quelques jours. Pourtant s'il ne nettoyait pas, s'il ne s'occupait pas en-dehors du travail, il risquait de devenir taré. Dans sa tête des images de Hermione et toujours elle venaient se heurter les unes contre les autres et même en tâchant de se divertir, il n'arrivait pas à les ôter de là. Hermione à Pré-au-Lard au début du jeu, Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande qui le laissait admirateur et admiratif de tout ce qu'elle représentait, Hermione dans le Hall avec Théodore Nott -ce p'tit con- et Seamus -l'autre p'tit con-, Hermione au sommet de la tour d'astronomie la première fois et la discussion sur les sentiments, Hermione après Krum, dévastée, et finalement Hermione sur le muret, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort.

Elle avait été magnifique. Elle lui avait fait peur, mais maintenant il ne revoyait que ses cheveux longs et bouclés qui flottaient autour de son visage uniquement illuminé par la faible lueur des étoiles et de la lune, son sourire léger et presque aussi rêveur que celui de Luna, ses yeux sans aucun éclat qui demandaient à la fois de l'aide et la refusaient, ses bras fins qui s'étendaient en croix et sa robe noire de sorcière qui se plaquait contre son corps à chaque brise de vent, la redessinant dans les moindres détails. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'agisse d'une robe blanche et non noire pour qu'elle lui fasse l'effet d'un ange. Mais au fond, elle en était un.

Un ange aux ailes un peu cabossées, qui avait alors refusé de se remettre à voler, un ange quand même.

Comment un ange pareil avait-il pu poser les yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avait-il choisi de la briser plutôt que de s'essayer à l'aimer ? Et comment avait-il pu la laisser aller voir le démon en personne et se laisser piétiner ? Il devait penser à autre chose, à tout prix... Mais les mots continuaient de déferler dans sa tête, un à un. Hermione, ange, Hermione, ange, robe, belle, très belle même, encore mieux si elle était nue... non, balai ! Passer le balai. Passer le balai, enlever la poussière sous le canapé, passer la serpillière après, Hermione... Non. Balai. Balai. Balai. Balai et encore balai. Juste le balai. Le balai était l'amour de sa vie. Pas Alicia, certainement pas Hermione. Le balai. Et la robe... Non.

« Le balai », rouspéta le rouquin et George à côté de lui fut pris d'un vaste fou-rire que son autre ne remarqua même pas.

Bien trop occupé à focaliser toute son attention sur son ustensile ménager sans faillir. Chose assez ardue quand son cerveau maintenait férocement que Hermione sans sa robe devait être magnifique ou qu'il aurait dû lui sauter dessus et plonger avec elle dans le vide pour y crever. Pensée assez sordide de vouloir mourir si c'était avec un ange. Il devenait fou. Complément et indubitablement. Comme lorsque la haine l'avait submergé pour la première fois, malheureusement encore une fois à cause de Hermione et Fred jeta l'éponge au sens propre comme au figuré puisqu'il venait de délaisser l'amour de sa vie -le balai évidemment- pour le second, à savoir la petite éponge qu'il voulait utiliser pour détacher un bout du canapé noirci par il-ne-savait-quoi.

George demanda dans un chuchotis à Verity d'aller se doucher le temps qu'il parle à son frère en train d'agoniser mentalement au beau milieu du salon, un balai à sa droite et une éponge à sa gauche. La jeune femme s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds, ses épaules tressautant et trahissant son rire à peine voilé. Une fois qu'elle se fût enfermée dans la salle de bain George quitta la table de la cuisine et vint s'agenouiller près de Fred qui se frottait les yeux avec insistance. Autant pour ôter les quelques giclées de produits détergeant moldus -il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mélanger le « javel », le truc à la lavande et le détachant dans un même seau- qui venaient de lui brûler la pupille que pour enlever dans un geste désespéré les images de Hermione s'imprimant une par une sur sa rétine.

George posa une main sur son bras, Fred soupira et laissa tomber son front contre la clavicule jumelle.

« Ça va ?, s'inquiéta son frère qui lui tapota le dos délicatement.

-Pas vraiment non », maugréa-t-il franchement.

Il frotta ses paupières contre le pull en espérant faire partir la substance qui s'y était déposée pendant que George tentait vainement de ne plus s'esclaffer.

« Je suis en train de fantasmer sur 'Mione, avoua Fred au bout d'un court instant.

-Sympa de me dire ça alors que tu es pratiquement couché sur moi... Tu voudrais pas aller fantasmer ailleurs ?

-Tu comprends pas... Je ne fantasme pas que sur son corps... Je fantasme sur tout le reste ! »

George l'obligea à se redresser, inquisiteur, et Fred battit des cils en plissant ses yeux encore douloureux et momentanément aveuglés. Il avait l'air un peu idiot, plus que d'habitude s'entend, et George ne put retenir un petit ricanement qu'il camoufla sous une petite quinte de toux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _tout le reste_ ?, demanda-t-il encore.

-Mais tout ! J'ai envie qu'elle soit là, qu'elle fasse le ménage avec moi, qu'elle recommence à rire avec moi, qu'elle me sourit, qu'elle me prenne la main, c'est affligeant et j'en oublie même mon balai ! »

Visiblement cette dernière chose lui semblait atroce et George hocha la tête tout en jurant qu'il conduirait son jumeau à Ste Mangouste dans les plus brefs délais. Puis il se concentra sur ce qu'avait dit Fred avant son foutu balai et se calma abruptement avant qu'un sourire plus sincère que moqueur ne s'inscrive sur ses lèvres.

« Et tu en oublies Alicia aussi ?

-Ou-non ! »

Malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentit dès lors, Fred ouvrit ses yeux au maximum et tenta de fusiller son frère du regard. Il ressemblait tout au plus à un boursouflet auquel on aurait lancé un sort de conjonctivite et George se pinça le bras pour éviter de se remettre à rire. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ses parents n'avaient pas dû s'_impliquer _totalement pendant leur conception. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques recherches là-dessus... Par exemple : Fred et lui étaient-ils vraiment issus de la même cellule ? Sa mère lui avait expliqué un truc de ce genre un jour, mais il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite... Il irait lui redemander.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Au son de la voix énervée et amusée, George revint à son frère et haussa un sourcil. Fred semblait réussir à le regarder correctement. Le blanc de ses yeux était toujours rouge mais au moins pouvait-il vraiment voir sans faire de quelconque grimace.

« Tu disais ?, interrogea-t-il avec politesse et Fred se décolla de lui doucement.

-J'étais juste en train de dire que je n'ai pas oublié Alicia. Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'oublier. Mais je fantasme sur Hermione... Je pense que...

-Tu penses ? Toi ? », l'interrompit George sans aucun scrupule.

Son double lui asséna un léger coup de coude.

« Oui je pense. Et je pense que 'Mione incarne l'image parfaite de la fille qu'on épouse. C'est pour ça que l'idée me plaît. »

Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle hormis l'affection, toujours l'affection. Ce n'était pas un dixième de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Alicia. Non. Le dixième de ce qu'il ressentait _encore_ pour Alicia. Malheureusement il devait encore en parler au présent puisqu'Alicia hantait toujours ses rêves et la plupart de ses pensées. Quand bien même c'était l'image de Hermione qui se gravait sous ses paupières depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il n'y avait qu'Alicia. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait qu'Alicia pour toujours ? Autant s'avouer les choses : même s'il avait essayé de construire une relation avec 'Mione, à quoi toute cette mascarade aurait-elle bien pu servir sachant que l'ombre d'Alicia rodait, tout près ?

.

.

D'un geste négligent, Ron lança une friandise de chez Honeydukes à Seamus qui la réceptionna et l'engloutit aussi sec. Neville se mit à rire légèrement lorsque leur ami blond retendit des mains gourmandes en direction du jeune Weasley mais ce dernier cacha son paquet déjà bien trop entamé dans son dos. Harry en profita pour le lui piquer discrètement et en extirper trois petits bonbons colorés pétillants.

La scène était banale pourtant le silence entre eux prouvait qu'ils étaient encore retournés de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Harry et Ron avaient refusé de partir à la recherche de Hermione, Seamus était en partie d'accord avec ce choix même s'il s'inquiétait plus que jamais pour son amie. Quant à Neville, on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il aurait largement préféré partir avec Ginny plutôt que de rester ici avec ses camarades. Tous regrettaient d'avoir décidé d'ignorer l'espèce de rébellion -ou plutôt chute magistrale- de la brune, pour preuve ils ne riaient qu'à moitié alors qu'en temps normal ils auraient déjà dû partir dans leurs délires nocturnes. L'avantage d'avoir Ron pour préfet, c'était de pouvoir profiter de leurs nuits pour faire tout ce que bon leur semblait. Mais cette nuit la récréation était amère.

Dean était redescendu dans la salle commune pour retrouver Parvati -officiellement pour continuer un portrait mais Seamus n'était pas dupe- et ils étaient là, tous les quatre, se sachant depuis peu les confidents d'une jeune fille qui ne voulait plus d'eux, qui les rejetait et se cassait les dents sur un mur d'emmerdes contre lequel elle s'entêtait à foncer. Le tout sans leur expliquer pourquoi. Harry avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Ginny, alerté par l'espèce de protection dont elle entourait Hermione constamment depuis leur retour de Londres. En vain. Ron et Seamus avaient espéré une parole les rares moments où elle ne les fuyait pas. Échec. Qu'étaient-ils sensés faire désormais ?

Le silence redoubla d'intensité dès l'instant où Neville cessa de rire et Ron de fulminer parce qu'on lui volait ses trésors. Harry mâchouilla dans le vide sans même remarquer que son serpent de réglisse s'enroulait autour de sa langue afin de l'étrangler et Seamus s'allongea finalement sur son lit, les bras sous la nuque, observant son baldaquin à la recherche d'une réponse. N'importe laquelle.

« Peut-être qu'elle a vu Fred là-bas et que ça s'est mal passé ? », hasarda soudain Neville d'un ton pensif et Harry sourcilla.

Ils étudièrent chacun l'hypothèse avant de la réfuter dans un même élan.

« Ginny ne garderait pas le silence, assura Ron en guise de confirmation.

-Donc c'est Krum ? Ou alors ses parents ? Une attaque de mangemorts ?, débita Seamus en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Ou bien elle s'est prise un cognard pendant le match », suggéra l'Élu qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Ron s'apprêtait à lancer une autre théorie tout aussi loufoque lorsque deux petits coups furent timidement frappés à la porte de leur dortoir. Les jeunes gryffons échangèrent des regards incrédules, sachant que Dean ne toquerait certainement pas, que Lavande n'était pas du genre à venir taper l'incruste et qu'aucun autre garçon des dortoirs avoisinants n'auraient l'idée saugrenue de venir les déranger. Ils n'avaient pas la réputation des Maraudeurs à leur époque mais le fait que Harry dorme ici assurait une certaine tranquillité. Même les septième années ne venaient jamais leur chercher de noise quand ils faisaient du bruit.

Neville, le plus près de la porte, se leva et haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un sourire trahit un temps sa joie de voir le nouveau venu puis il se ressaisit et laissa passer Hermione quand elle le lui demanda dans un regard, les bras serrés contre elle. Preuve qu'elle venait de prendre sa douche : ses cheveux humides dansaient dans son dos et s'égouttaient sur le gilet qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus son vieux pyjama.

Ron avala le bonbon qu'il venait d'ingurgiter de travers et Seamus eut un brusque sursaut quand la jeune fille fit quelques pas tremblants jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

« Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure-ci... J'ai croisé Dean qui m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas encore couchés..., chuchota-t-elle et d'adorables rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'enquit Harry qui se précipita vers elle ce pendant que Neville refermait derrière lui.

_Si Fred venait, elle s'excuserait_. Hermione se l'était promis et ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain pour le faire. Au petit matin le courage qu'elle avait accumulé auprès du frère de Ron puis sous sa douche aurait largement disparu et elle serait bien trop capable de ne pas respecter sa propre parole. Même devant leurs expressions hagardes, elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Il était peut-être temps de prouver pourquoi elle méritait sa place à Gryffondor.

Hermione se détacha des bras protecteurs de Harry, resserra les siens contre elle et afficha un sourire déterminé et sincèrement désolé. Elle leur accorda une œillade un par un, rougissant bien un peu plus quand ses pupilles se heurtèrent au torse nu de Ron, et soupira doucement.

« Je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine montrant qu'elle cherchait encore ses mots. Pour avoir agi comme une idiote, avoir tenu des propos idiots et m'être comportée comme la pire des amies avec vous. Je... Je vous promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais faire des efforts et je vais surmonter tout ça.

-Et est-ce qu'on a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu t'es comportée comme une idiote ? », marmonna le seul rouquin de la salle.

Son timbre de voix n'était pas franchement caressant pourtant Hermione lut dans le fond de ses yeux qu'il lui pardonnait déjà toute cette histoire stupide et était plus content que jamais de la voir enfin se reprendre. Elle se mordilla toutefois la lèvre inférieure, consciente que si elle expliquait tout ce qui l'avait tourmenté ces derniers temps elle risquait quand même de les perdre. Dans une certaine mesure, peut-être, mais les perdre quand même. Et puis elle était seule face à quatre paires d'oreilles trop attentives à son goût et ne se sentait pas d'exposer sa situation critique à tout ce beau monde. Petit à petit, elle devait y aller petit à petit.

Seamus eut un petit sourire, attrapa une veste à l'effigie d'un club de foot moldu -cadeau de Dean sans doute- et fit signe à Neville de le suivre.

En passant près de Hermione qui lui adressait un rictus contrit, l'adolescent déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue froide, ricana qu'il le saurait tôt ou tard de toute manière et s'empara du bras du pauvre Neville qu'il força à faire sortir. Puisque le préfet de Gryffondor était occupé, aucun risque de retenue ou d'engueulade s'ils squattaient un peu la tour. Tant qu'ils évitaient de voir Dean frimer devant Parvati...

« Alors ? »

Hermione délaissa la porte des yeux, s'en retourna à ses plus précieux amis et vint se caler sur le lit défait de Harry qui la rejoignit immédiatement, suivi de près par Ron. Les deux garçons s'installèrent à ses pieds, l'un avachit et l'autre en tailleur, et la brune déglutit avant de poursuivre :

« J'ai... fait une boulette. Mais quand je dis boulette, c'est une méga-boulette. Une boulette Merlinesque. »

Ron avait beau sourire, Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'il continue à se montrer si joyeux une fois qu'elle aurait tout déballé.

Tout en se mettant à parler, prouvant pour la troisième fois à quel point elle était une petite écervelée qui ne valait pas mieux que Crabbe et Goyle réunis -ou Parkinson et Greengrass- l'adolescente se surprit à se raccrocher aux paroles de Fred et alors qu'elle allait mettre un terme à son histoire en achevant sur le coup dans le nez que lui avait donné Viktor, elle constata que son cœur saignait, saignait, saignait... et recommençait à espérer. Elle se crispa en priant pour que le feu en elle ne se rallume pas, que le discours final de Fred n'ait pas été l'allumette de trop dans une situation comme la sienne et faillit se remettre à pleurer en comprenant qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Les contes de son enfance revenaient au galop la soulever et la prendre au cœur. Il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux de l'avoir trouvée, de l'avoir rencontrée, qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser partir maintenant qu'il la connaissait et ce, quoiqu'elle fasse. Ces paroles étaient en somme totalement amicales mais il y avait eu ce dernier regard avant qu'elle ne se cache sous la cape de Harry. Il y avait eu le sourire, les regards. Et il l'avait protégée face à Krum. Sur le moment elle avait pensé à l'amour fraternel mais après avoir joué comme ils l'avaient fait, comment pourrait-il la reconsidérer comme une soeur ? Il l'avait embrassée aussi, sans jeu, sans fioriture, avec un naturel défiant toute chronique pendant qu'elle s'endormait contre lui. Et s'il y avait seulement une chance pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un simple réconfort ?

Lavande et Parvati discutaient souvent d'amour -leur sujet favori- et avaient toujours répété que quand on disait à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait, ce quelqu'un était toujours un peu attiré parce que flatté. Et si Fred avait été touché ? Après tout il avait fui quand elle le lui avait appris mais il n'avait pas crié, ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et si...

Non...

« Connard de mes deux ! »

Le juron de Ron la sortit de ses songes tortueux et Hermione s'agrippa aux regards haineux que ses amis affichaient -heureusement ils ne lui étaient pas destinés-, incapable de contenir la nouvelle vague de terreur qui l'enveloppait. Elle ne devait pas penser à de telles imbécillités, après avoir vu ses espoirs s'effondrer une fois elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à une deuxième offensive. Pas après l'épisode Krum et la honte.

De toutes ses forces mentales, la brune se concentra sur Ron qui s'était à présent éloigné du lit pour aller donner un coup de pied d'une violence rare venant de lui dans la malle de Harry. Bien qu'il dût se faire assez mal, le rouquin continua à fustiger Viktor, les bulgares qui se croyaient tout permis et si Harry ne lui avait pas intimé de parler moins fort, il aurait sans doute hurlé. Hermione occulta le fait que Fred revenait piétiner les lambeaux de son cœur de plus bel, se cramponna aux draps de son ami et contempla ses deux âmes sœurs d'amitié gronder à voix basse. Ils n'avaient pas honte. Ils étaient en colère contre Krum. Pourtant c'était de sa faute...

« Hermione !, haleta Ron en serrant les poings. La prochaine fois que tu nous caches quelque chose de ce genre, je te promets de te donner en pâture à Coquecrigrue !

-Plus jamais, t'entends ? », siffla Harry à son tour et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à faire trembler Malefoy.

La brune amorça un sourire, puis un sanglot, encore un sourire et finit par acquiescer.

.

.  
_**De: Hermione**_

_**A: Fred**_

_Bonjour_

_Je voulais encore te remercier, et m'excuser si je t'ai fait peur là-haut l'autre soir._

_Je suis heureuse, que vous m'ayez trouvée._

_H._

Fred se détacha du petit engin, le lança avec délicatesse sur son matelas et appuya sa tête au mur auquel il était adossé. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur son sourire avant qu'il ne glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde croisée un peu plus tôt dans un pub assez mal famé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Cette dernière s'acharnait sur son entrejambe, à genoux, mais lui ne pouvait que penser à Hermione. Une question émergea progressivement dans sa tête, existentielle, nécessitant une réponse rapide : le fait qu'elle lui ait envoyé un message voulait-il dire qu'elle lui donnait son feu vert ? Qu'il avait le droit de revenir la voir ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur George qui se brossait les dents, son jumeau et celle qui allait être son amante pour la soirée se tournèrent vers lui en chœur et le rouquin arqua un sourcil moqueur.

« Eh ben ça va à ce que je vois ! », clama-t-il gaiement et il redisparut aussitôt alors que la blonde s'occupant de Fred devenait plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Elle leva un regard nerveux sur le jeune homme à qui elle offrait des préliminaires dans les règles et sourcilla avec interrogation.

« Tu ne fermes pas la porte ?, demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de rire.

-Pour quoi faire ?, commença d'abord son vis-à-vis avant de soupirer, remonter vivement caleçon et jean et sortir de la pièce. George ! »

Celui-ci ressortit de la salle de bain, la brosse à dent à la main et la bouche pleine de mousse. Fred referma sa braguette, sourit largement et George s'empressa d'aller cracher dans l'évier de la cuisine. Verity allait sûrement hurler...

« Devine ! », chantonna le premier tandis que le second se rinçait les lèvres à l'eau claire.

Fred eut vaguement conscience de voir la fille qu'il avait ramené -et dont il ne se souvenait absolument plus du nom- sortir comme une furie de sa chambre, marmonnant des insultes contre les hommes sans éducation, mais oublia rapidement que son plan du soir venait de le lâcher pour planter son regard brillant dans celui de son frère. George réfléchit un instant, secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devinait pas et s'accouda à la porte de la chambre désormais ouverte en grand.

« 'Mione m'a écrit, annonça son double emprunt d'une fierté qu'il avait encore lui-même du mal à saisir.

-Ça y est ? T'as son feu vert ? », s'exclama George en retour qui se redressa en devenant encore plus euphorique.

Fred garda son sourire, inspira, coupa sa respiration et resta immobile un long moment, avant de relâcher tous ses muscles, souffler comme jamais personne n'avait expiré et se ratatiner sur place.

« Je sais pas », avoua-t-il, penaud, et son frère battit des paupières dans le vide, incrédule.

Depuis quelques temps Fred était plus qu'un imbécile. Avait-il toutefois le droit de le traiter de boulet ? Non. Il devait le soutenir... George se massa la tempe avec un certain désespoir, Fred se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en grimaçant et tous deux se regardèrent à nouveau, longuement. Ils avaient peut-être changé, en étaient peut-être arrivés à raisonner de manière totalement différente, George pouvait presque lire le courant de pensées de son jumeau. Et un amusement mêlé d'émotion -et de sadisme- le prit au corps.

Un jour il remercierait Hermione. Lorsque la jeune fille irait mieux, qu'elle aurait compris qu'elle était géniale en plus d'être mignonne, adorable et aimée. Oui, il partirait et tromperait Verity le temps d'aimer Hermione plus fort que tout au monde parce qu'elle lui avait rendu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sur cette fichue Terre. Avant ça il allait continuer à se moquer un peu de Fred, lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait calmer ses ardeurs et retrouver son rôle d'aîné pour le canaliser. Mais après il irait, et c'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait.

On lui avait rendu son frère. Merlin avait finalement cessé de jouer avec le cœur de Fred et lui avait rendu son frère. S'il n'était pas sensé paraître condescendant, il en pleurerait de joie.

.

.

Mars. Déjà mars. Comment le temps avait-il osé passer si vite ? Il lui avait filé entre les doigts et d'ici trois mois l'année serait déjà terminée. Les examens arrivaient, en plus des contrôles qu'elle avait demandé au professeur McGonagall pour prouver qu'elle revenait à son niveau. Qui disait tests disait période de grande tension et à peine rabibochée avec ses amis, voilà qu'elle devait redevenir Hermione-la-miss-je-sais-tout qui criait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis elle comptait bien récupérer son poste de préfète. Tant pis si pour ce faire elle devait pousser une gueulante dans le bureau du directeur. Bon... Peut-être qu'elle n'irait pas jusque là, mais si déjà McGonagall voyait à quel point elle était désolée et sincère dans ses intentions de rattraper ces trois semaines et demi de calvaire...

Hermione battit des jambes dans le vide, s'enivrant de la sensation de hauteur et ce malgré le froid et le vent, et évidemment l'odeur pestilentielle de la volière où elle avait pris l'habitude de venir se réfugier pour réfléchir. D'ici elle avait une vue parfaite sur le château et la cour intérieure. Ça ne valait pas celle de la tour d'Astronomie mais retourner là-haut lui rappelait encore et toujours que l'espoir concernant Fred venait de se raviver en elle et elle considérait ce perchoir comme un lieu intime, juste un endroit à eux. Il aurait pu s'agir de la salle sur demande si elle ne l'avait pas souillée avec ses larmes quelques jours plus tôt.

La jeune fille étira ses bras devant elle, se raccrocha d'un geste vif aux parois de pierre de la lucarne où elle s'était assise -seul endroit propre de la grande pièce- et sourit paisiblement en levant le nez vers le ciel. D'ici peu elle n'aurait plus besoin de son écharpe ni de sa robe épaisse d'uniforme. Mars... Mars puis viendrait avril. Et par conséquent l'anniversaire de Fred. De George aussi, mais elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à Fred. Qu'ils soient nés un premier avril était tout de même une triste ironie. Comme quoi ils étaient destinés à vivre dans le rire jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Du moins lorsque Fred aurait décidé de mûrir.

« Tiens, tiens. Granger... »

Hermione grinça des dents en reconnaissant l'accent rocailleux et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites alors qu'elle se tournait à peine pour voir Théodore et Blaise s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à venir se poster de chaque côté d'elle dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de servir de cible au couple infernal dès que je me pose quelque part ?, soupira-t-elle à voix haute et Blaise ricana alors que Théodore croisait les bras sur son torse.

-Ne vas rien t'imaginer. On a quelque chose pour Dumbledore », claqua ce dernier.

Saisie, Hermione se retourna complètement en refaisant passer ses jambes à l'intérieur et les deux serpentards jetèrent des regards inquiets tout autour avant que Nott ne sorte une lettre de parchemin noir de sous sa robe. La jeune fille s'en empara vivement et la cacha dans sa manche, s'interrogeant tout de même sur ces échanges entre le directeur et le fils d'un mangemort et surtout de la manière dont elle allait pouvoir aller remettre cette missive. Trouver Théo avait déjà été un calvaire, alors devoir faire la chasse au Dumbledore en restant discrète, voilà qui promettait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »

Nott la toisa sans rien dire. Hermione tenta alors sa chance auprès de Zabini qui se contenta de faire un rictus mauvais. Croyait-elle sincèrement pouvoir les avoir comme ça ?

« Les gryffondors ne changeront jamais... Ça fonce, et ça se défonce, et ça finit par se faire défoncer, articula-t-il avec acidité, piquant au vif son interlocutrice.

-Au moins les gryffondors ne sont pas des lâches », répliqua froidement Hermione qui glissa du rebord et mima une sortie qu'elle espérait théâtrale.

Deux bras la retinrent d'avancer d'avantage et elle jaugea d'abord la paume serrée sur son poignet de Théodore avant de passer au poing de Blaise qui lui entravait le ventre. Elle fut parcourue d'un imperceptible frisson en croisant leurs deux regards combinés, magistralement glaciaux. De ceux qu'en temps normal Harry usait en parlant de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi ces deux-là étaient à part. Les petites œillades meurtrières de Malefoy et les piques de Parkinson n'étaient rien face à ces yeux noirs, pratiquement identiques dans leur fureur.

« Ne nous traite plus _jamais _de lâches. »

L'adolescente aurait aimé rire au nez de Théo mais elle fut entièrement engloutie par la peur. Le nez de Zabini se plissa dans une moue dédaigneuse et si elle avait pu, Hermione aurait apprécié pouvoir disparaître de la surface de la planète. Heureusement elle n'était pas stupide et comprit instantanément qu'elle avait provoqué -inconsciemment- cette réaction en alliant malencontreusement la lâcheté légendaire des verts et argents avec les échanges de courriers avec le directeur. Pour autant avaient-ils vraiment besoin de l'éventrer de la sorte d'un seul coup de pupilles ? Qu'avaient-ils été obligés de faire pour aider l'Ordre ?

Elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient des sortes d'espions dans la cour des serpents, leurs parents y étaient-ils mêlés ? Après tout ce qu'avait raconté Sirius du temps de son vivant, elle devinait sans mal le risque qu'ils couraient tous les deux -ô nobles sang-purs- s'ils se dressaient contre leurs familles. Pour ce qui concernait Nott du reste, puisqu'elle connaissait les tendances « Voldemortiennes » du père. En revanche pour Zabini, elle ne savait strictement rien de lui.

« Tu me fais mal, indiqua-t-elle après une seconde de silence à l'attention de Théodore qui ne relâcha pas sa prise.

-Tu m'as entendu Granger ? », ragea l'autre et elle acquiesça brièvement.

D'un commun accord, ils retirèrent tous deux leurs membres et Hermione fit claquer sa langue contre son palais tout en frottant son poignet meurtri.

« Serpents..., grommela-t-elle avant d'avoir pu se taire.

-Et fiers ! », clamèrent-t-ils à l'unisson.

Théodore sourcilla en regardant son acolyte et Blaise lui flanqua un petit coup de pied.

« Qui t'a permis de parler en même temps que moi ?, cracha l'efflanqué qui sembla oublier la présence de la brune près d'eux.

-Nott, tu n'as aucune permission à me donner, cingla Blaise en se faisant menaçant.

-Zabini, selon la hiérarchie, tu es né pour me lécher les bottes, alors la ferme.

-Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta hiérarchie ? Blanc-bec !

-Plaît-il ? Un véracrasse sans vocabulaire, ça alors, étonnant...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le fils de mangemort ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le fils de la Veuve Noire ? »

Comme lorsque, petite, son père l'amenait voir un match de tennis en moldu mordu qu'il était, les yeux de Hermione passèrent simultanément de Théodore à Blaise et elle resta pantoise en constatant que jamais encore elle n'avait eu affaire aux vraies personnes qu'ils semblaient être. A savoir un couple, assurément un couple, le plus étrange et épique qu'elle ait jamais eu le loisir de rencontrer. Nott sortait avec une fille de Serpentard pourtant et Zabini avec Greengrass s'il n'avait pas encore changé de partenaire. Un couple quand même, de vieux avant l'âge, un couple aigri.

« Me cherche pas d'embrouilles gringalet ! »

Blaise s'avança, dépassant son ami d'une bonne demi-tête. Bien que plus fin, Théodore n'en démordit pas pour autant et Hermione le vit avec ahurissement se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour reprendre le dessus.

« Le gringalet manie au moins la langue anglaise et n'est pas un tas de muscles sans cervelle ! »

Elle recommençait à nager en plein délire...

« Écoute ducon, maintenant tu vas fermer ta grande gueule !

-Mais bien sûr très cher, c'est si joliment demandé... Enfoiré ! »

Blaise allait en venir aux mains -Hermione le sentait- lorsqu'un petit bruit de vibration vint les contraindre à cesser leur petite querelle dépassant toute réalité. Ils pivotèrent froidement pour voir la jeune gryffondor extirper d'un geste tremblant son Coqtable de sa poche et un éclat curieux tinta les quatre perles noires.

« Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est quoi ? »

A nouveau un léger combat de regards et Hermione émit un sourire fragile. Autant parce qu'elle avait envie de rire que par la nervosité lui entravant l'œsophage à la pensée que Fred avait osé répondre à son message. Certes avec deux journées de retard mais il y avait répondu, alors qu'elle ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation, et même si elle avouait honteusement avoir espéré qu'il lui réponde. Elle espérait beaucoup trop, encore.

Le message apparut à hauteur de ses yeux et Hermione l'effleura de l'index. Blaise et Théodore eurent la même expression confuse devant une telle invention.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hermione**_

_'Mione,_

_Y aurait possibilité que je te vois demain lundi ou dans la semaine ? Où tu veux à Poudlard, à l'heure qui te conviendra._

_F._

« Tu ressors avec Weasley ? », s'étonna Théo avec indifférence et la jeune fille se rendit compte avec une certaine horreur que les deux serpents avaient osé lire par-dessus son épaule.

Blaise tenta bêtement d'attraper le parchemin qui s'évapora aussitôt et la brune s'empourpra avec l'impression qu'on venait de la prendre la main dans le sac. Elle rangea avec une certaine brutalité son Coqtable dans sa poche, secoua la tête pour répondre à Nott et évita soigneusement leurs yeux circonspects. Ils n'étaient pas ses amis, même pas de vrais camarades, alors pourquoi avait-elle la sensation qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer d'elle comme si ça avait été Seamus ou Ron ? Et puis pourquoi voyait-elle à leurs petites expressions railleuses qu'ils savaient déjà ce qu'elle répondrait ?

.

_**A suivre...**_

.

.

Euh... xD Bon, il est long non ce chapitre ? ^^

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Entrevue avec le diable ; Un soupçon de regrets ; Élucubrations nocturnes ; Lavande prend les choses en main ; Le pari de Blaise ; & (pas taper, pas taper) Alicia, le come back u.u


	20. Pertes de contrôle

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hello !**_

Mh, je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à autant de menaces de mort xD Je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour chaque retard, ça fait perdre du temps ^^'' Mais je m'excuse quand même de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires concernant le 19ème chapitre. C'était soit le chapitre, soit les réponses et le chapitre 20 dans six jours, et ce, pour les mêmes raisons que cet important retard de parution, voir mon homepage pour de plus amples informations. Aujourd'hui je poste en quatrième vitesse, lors de la parution du prochain chapitre je ferais en sorte de rattraper tout ce que j'ai pu gâcher ces derniers temps de silence radio.

Je remercie tous mes anonymes, tous mes lecteurs fidèles qui m'ont rabroué à raison, toutes les personnes qui continuent à me mettre en fav ou en alerte et surtout : je vous aime xD Rangez les armes à feu, voilà le chapitre ^^''

P.S : Ce chapitre n'a pas pu profiter des soins de mon béta-lecteur qui a rallongé un voyage... Aussi désolée pour les fautes -_- Je ré-éditerai.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 20 : Pertes de contrôle**

_''I'll see it through'' - Texas_

**.**

**.**

_Ginny !_

_Alerte rouge-orange-turquoise-verte-jaune-tout ce que tu veux !_

_Fred a disparu de l'appartement et après avoir vérifié dans tous les bars où il a l'habitude d'aller, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Par pitié, dis-moi que Hermione est dans son dortoir, bien au chaud sous sa couette, et pas partie Morgane-sait-où ! Je crois que cet imbécile est à Poudlard..._

_George_

_._

.

Ron avait juré de faire la peau à Viktor Krum -comment, il ne savait pas encore-, Harry promettait de devenir le meilleur attrapeur du monde pour lui faire les pieds -encore fallait-il qu'il parvienne à vaincre Voldemort avant-, Seamus -après trois jurons irlandais- s'était engagé à trouvé des harpies qu'il enverrait directement en Bulgarie, Neville avait bégayé qu'il ajouterait les pires plantes du monde magique au colis -si lui-même ne se faisait pas dévorer par ces mêmes plantes-, et finalement Ginny avait lancé une myriade de rumeurs sur Krum dans l'école -qui parviendraient rapidement à l'extérieur grâce à toutes les commères de Poudlard-. En revanche, aucun de ses amis n'avaient eu la décence de la ramener sur Terre.

De par ce fait, Hermione se retrouvait face à ses propres choix, à nouveau sans possibilité de marche à suivre dans un bouquin ou auprès de conseils. Elle détestait l'amour, l'adolescence, les hormones, tout ce qui avait pu la pousser à accepter de revoir Fred maintenant que ce n'était pas dans une situation tragiquement pathétique. En un seul message, elle lui avait donné un feu vert qui n'avait pas lieu d'être quand elle voyait à quel point elle souffrait encore en pensant au rouquin. Et en une seule autre réponse, Fred avait ruiné tous ses espoirs de ne plus, justement, se faire d'espoirs. La désillusion allait être pire que la première fois lorsqu'il lui assénerait qu'il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier si vite ou qu'il allait se fiancer.

Peut-être exagérait-elle, peut-être pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Fred à débarquer à Poudlard pour la énième fois désormais ? Lorsqu'il avait parlé de feu vert, elle avait compris que le jour où elle le lui donnerait, ce serait dans la perspective de recroiser son chemin par _hasard_. Pas parce qu'il voulait la voir. Alors s'il voulait la voir, c'était certainement pour lui annoncer quelque chose.

Fiançailles avec Alicia pourquoi pas. Bon... vu l'expérience précédente il aurait au moins l'intelligence de ne pas lui re-proposer de jouer avec lui, enfin... Il aurait cette intelligence n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione inspira profondément, fortement déçue que Seamus et Ron -les derniers à avoir croisé sa route- n'aient fait que la rassurer en disant que Fred voulait certainement savoir si elle allait mieux depuis l'épisode au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Avant toute cette histoire avec Viktor ils lui auraient interdit de se rendre à ce rendez-vous jugé trop dangereux par elle-même. Ron aurait piqué une colère digne d'un troll des montagnes et Seamus lui aurait conseillé de rester vigilante et de ne surtout pas rester trop longtemps avec Fred. Au lieu de quoi ils la jetaient tous dans la gueule du loup maintenant qu'à leurs yeux, le démon était Krum et seulement Krum. Même Ginny avait certifié qu'elle devait absolument le rejoindre.

Si avec ça elle n'arrivait pas à se faire de faux-espoirs, alors là elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle était fichue, tout simplement fichue, et Fred n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Tout était encore une fois trop rapide pour elle et la jeune fille ne suivait plus le rythme. Il n'y avait que son cœur pour le suivre. Son organe battait même encore plus vite si c'était possible, à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir sombre.

La cape de Harry sur le dos, sa baguette dans une main et la Carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre, Hermione marcha à petits pas jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Pansy et Padma Patil qui étaient en ronde pour la soirée. Si ses notes avaient -selon les professeurs- miraculeusement redoré son blason après une remontée spectaculaire, McGonagall avait refusé de lui rendre son insigne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que sa meilleure élève était bien redevenue elle-même. Si encore cette ronde avait été confiée à Ernie et Hannah, elle aurait pu s'en tirer, mais si elle tombait sur Parkinson elle était foutue. En plus en semaine... Pourquoi personne ne la retenait jamais quand elle était sur le point de commettre une bévue ? C'était bien beau de lui faire la morale après, mais avant hein ? La prévention, personne connaissait ?

Hermione soupira en s'arrêtant devant le mur où la porte de la Salle sur Demande devait se matérialiser et passa trois fois devant, les yeux fixés sur la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en demandant à retrouver Fred. Elle était un peu en retard, il devait forcément s'y trouver depuis un moment déjà. Comme pour le lui confirmer la porte fit son apparition et après s'être assurée une dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la jeune fille entra d'un pas plus vif.

« Méfait accompli », chuchota-t-elle en tapotant la Carte de la pointe de sa baguette puis elle rangea le tout avant de se débarrasser de la cape qui lui donnait trop chaud.

Elle osa enfin lever la tête du sol pour observer la pièce et blêmit violemment en voyant Fred étendu au beau milieu d'une marée de coussins multicolores. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas bougé à son arrivée lui laissa un instant croire qu'il s'était assoupi et Hermione dû se faire violence pour ne pas repartir en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Elle déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce en prenant soin de garder sa baguette sur elle -savait-on jamais-, s'avança avec hésitation jusqu'à un premier coussin moelleux et plus gros qu'elle, et finit par ôter ses chaussures. Suite à quoi elle escalada les mini-monts duveteux pour s'allonger non loin de Fred sans pouvoir le regarder.

La tentation était pourtant grande. Il était là, à sa merci, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu le détailler depuis un long moment, et l'envie de se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à en sentir son souffle sur son visage lui traversa l'esprit une bonne dizaine de fois.

« C'est marrant les coussins... J'ai juste demandé un endroit reposant et paf ! Coussins... »

Hermione tressaillit légèrement à l'entente de la voix grave, se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder son homologue et le vit faire de même. Un sourire amusé la heurta de plein fouet, de même qu'un regard profond qui vint se planter dans le sien. Les épis en joyeux bordel -ne rivalisant quand même pas encore avec ceux de Harry- avaient encore poussé et se frayaient un chemin sur le front, allant jusqu'à taquiner le haut du nez aquilin. Elle était à un bon mètre de lui néanmoins son parfum habituel à base de basilic et d'après-rasage la couvait doucement et elle aurait aimé venir se blottir contre son ancien maître de jeu comme elle l'avait fait à Londres.

Fred bailla avec retenue, s'installa en tailleur et fit la moue en calculant la distance entre eux.

« Approche ! »

Sa main s'agita dans sa direction. Hermione retint un rire en se rappelant que son oncle avait la même mimique quand il alpaguait un chat dans la rue. Sauf qu'à la place du « _approche_ » il s'agissait d'un « _minou-minou_ »... Elle brava ses propres tremblements pour se décaler vers lui et imita sa posture, face à lui, se laissant observer de tous les côtés bien qu'être ainsi scrutée soit plus que dérangeant.

« Tu... Tu voulais me parler ? »

Fred sortit de sa transe visuelle sur un petit mouvement de tête et son sourire s'amenuisa un bref instant.

George allait le tuer. Et Ginny, Ron également quand ils apprendraient tous qu'il avait violé tous les interdits -que lui-même avait fixé- en demandant à voir la brune. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle pouvait le revoir, que ça ne lui faisait plus rien, au vu de son regard et de sa gêne il devinait qu'elle était incroyablement mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester à la boutique et continuer son travail alors que George ricanait en se moquant de lui à coup de « tu as oublié Alicia, vieux, faudra t'y faire » ou de « merci 'Mione de nous l'avoir ré-rendu totalement stupide ». Si au départ il parvenait sans difficulté à beugler qu'il était loin d'avoir mis Alicia et ses sentiments pour elle de côté, maintenant l'incertitude le prenait aux tripes.

Et si George avait raison ?

En tout cas, la seule façon à ses yeux de le savoir, c'était de venir auprès de Hermione qui comprenait toujours tout sur tout et qui était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour lui déclarer de but en blanc qu'il se demandait s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, aussi comment faire pour qu'elle l'aide sans se faire d'illusions ? Il était hors de question qu'en rentrant chez lui, il laisse l'impression à la jeune fille qu'elle avait peut-être une chance avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ou du moins son affection pour elle ne rivalisait pas avec celle qu'il avait eu -ou qu'il avait toujours, impossible à savoir- pour 'Licia.

« Mh... Je me demandais juste comment tu allais », annonça-t-il donc après mûres réflexions.

Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Elle l'avait remercié mais personne par la suite ne lui avait dit si elle était de nouveau la Hermione pleine de vie qu'elle était avant.

Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, qu'il n'était pas vraiment sincère dans sa demande -pas totalement du reste- mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps que Fred n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on devait brusquer pour obtenir sa vérité. Il finirait bien par admettre ce qui le tracassait. Ainsi donc il n'allait rien lui annoncer, mais il avait un problème. Dans un soupir la jeune fille se questionna : était-il possible que Fred ne soit pas synonyme de problème un jour ?

« Ça va, assura-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Et toi ?

-Je vais toujours bien. »

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil qui la fit irrémédiablement rougir et Hermione se détourna quand son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine.

« Heureux sont les simples d'esprit, j'avais oublié.

-Je ne suis pas simple d'esprit, grimaça Fred, offusqué.

-C'est une citation, sourit gentiment la brune qui lui concéda un nouveau coup d'œil plus tranquille. Ce n'est pas vraiment péjoratif.

-Une citation ? »

Elle étendit une jambe qui ne manqua pas de percuter le genou du rouquin et la rétracta aussitôt en toussotant. Au sommet de la Tour, après leur petite partie de cache-cache improvisée, elle s'était sentie plutôt bien et à l'aise, mais ce soir le moindre des gestes de Fred allait indubitablement la mettre dans tous ses états. Sans aucun doute à cause des espoirs qui la ranimaient.

« Oui... C'est un truc religieux, moldu. Mon grand-père me le disait souvent. « Heureux sont les simples d'esprits car le royaume de je-sais-plus-quoi leur appartient », bredouilla-t-elle en s'obstinant à fixer le plafond.

-En clair vaut mieux être idiot dans la vie », bouda Fred qui s'empara d'un coussin plus petit que les autres et le posa sur ses jambes.

Hermione baissa un peu les yeux, lui tira la langue et tritura un pan de son gilet.

« En clair comme tu dis, mieux vaut vivre sans se compliquer la tâche, l'esprit en paix. C'est ce que ça veut dire. Les gens qui ne se compliquent pas la vie, qui vivent sans se créer de problèmes inutiles ni en créer à d'autres... Ceux-là vivent heureux. Et les seules personnes capables d'une telle chose sont les simples d'esprits. Je les envie. »

Elle le laissa méditer ces paroles en se rappelant celles de son grand-père qui l'amenait -contre son gré- à la messe tous les dimanches. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir l'occasion de parler de ce que lui-même lui disait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle revoyait tous les sermons, les discussions entre son aïeul coincé dans sa spiritualité et elle, beaucoup plus terre-à-terre. Déjà dix ans et la petite Hermione Granger vouait un culte sans précédent aux sciences. Son grand-père en était désespéré alors qu'Edlyn appuyait l'avis de leur petite-fille avec fierté. Le simple fait de se remémorer les longs week-end passés auprès d'eux suffit à lui flanquer un coup au moral qui parvint à annihiler son malaise d'être à côté de Fred.

Ce dernier aurait voulu dire qu'il était, dans ce cas, content d'être un peu idiot mais les mots refusèrent de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était peut-être un peu stupide mais alors stupidement compliqué. Ce qui était pire. Il n'aurait jamais l'esprit reposé puisqu'il se posait toujours des milliers de questions sur son propre fonctionnement et n'arrivait à aucune réponse satisfaisante. Hermione affirmerait, si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être un simple d'esprit, c'était l'anarchie dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui encore son cerveau militait, scindé par deux opinions différentes.

Opinion a) Il commençait à oublier Alicia au profit de Hermione -absurde.

Opinion b) Il avait réussi l'exploit d'aimer deux filles en même temps -absurde.

Quand il le lui avait répété, George avait ri en parlant d'une troisième option qui combinait les deux idées. Ce qui lui apparaissait encore plus absurde. Hermione lui offrait la sécurité, rien de plus, rien de moins, et il était effectivement tenté de prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait depuis sept mois pour ne plus jamais avoir à flancher. Elle ne dirait jamais adieu, ne claquerait certainement pas la porte derrière elle et ferait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Par conséquent il serait nettement plus en sécurité près d'elle qu'en compagnie d'Alicia. Son cœur, serait en sécurité.

Si tant était qu'il ait vraiment oublié son ex, et c'était une autre histoire, une boucle infernale de "si".

.

.

_Georgie,_

_Pas d'inquiétude, nous avons la situation bien en main et je savais déjà que Fred allait passer, il a contacté 'Mione hier. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille paniquer, si ce que Ron (et tous les autres) et moi est avéré, alors c'est une trèèès bonne idée qu'ils se revoient._

_Et puis ça fera toujours un chapitre de plus dans « Les imbécillités de Fred Weasley » au pire..._

_Passe une bonne soirée !_

_Gin'_

.

.

Silence, silence et encore silence. Hermione était d'accord pour écouter ses confidences et l'aider dans la mesure du possible mais pour ce faire il faudrait que Fred cesse de tergiverser mentalement et se rende compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette salle. Depuis bientôt une heure, le jeune homme restait prostré avec son coussin sous le menton et les yeux dans le vague et elle avait cours demain, il n'était pas question de s'y rendre après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Même si le silence qui les enveloppait commençait à la bercer et avait fini par la laisser calme et sereine, presque heureuse d'être à côté de lui.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, les paupières de Fred papillonnèrent et il en revint à elle -et à lui par la même occasion-. Elle se pencha vers lui, inquisitrice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Fred sourcilla et soupira, encore hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait lui dire ou ne pas lui dire. Il finit par rouvrir la bouche et se redressa légèrement.

« Je suis un peu perdu, admit-il d'une voix agacée. Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, que j'ai fini par ne plus ressentir grand-chose pour Alicia.

-Oh... »

Il la vit gigoter et se mordre la lèvre. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'imagine pas prendre la place de l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor dans le cœur du jeune homme... Il l'avait brisée une fois, ce n'était pas pour le faire une deuxième fois en élaborant des théories sur des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à cerner.

« Je ne pense pas, décréta-t-elle pourtant après avoir ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et Fred ouvrit de grands yeux. Enfin je ne suis pas toi, donc je ne peux que spéculer, mais je pense que c'est l'éloignement qui te fait croire ça. Regarde... Imagine-toi qu'Alicia vienne te voir ce soir, quelle serait ta réaction ? »

Fred s'exécuta, eut un sourire un peu niais et ricana en se renfrognant. Il ne rêvait que de ça...

Hermione s'affaissa sur le matelas de coussins, abattue. L'espace d'une seconde elle avait espéré qu'il réponde que ça ne lui faisait absolument rien et qu'il aurait une réaction des plus amicales au cas où Alicia refasse effectivement apparition dans sa vie. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant. Si Alicia revenait, les espoirs de Fred reviendraient le titiller, tout comme elle quand elle avait reçu son message de rendez-vous.

Hermione détestait les triangles amoureux.

Elle s'obligea à sourire, moqueuse, l'observa alors qu'il semblait débattre à nouveau intérieurement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as fait venir pour ça, non mais franchement, grinça-t-elle avec un regard goguenard qu'il avisa et encaissa en faisant la moue.

-Si tu veux on peut faire autre chose. »

Ce disant, pour se venger, il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive en désignant le tapis d'oreillers et Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur devenir irréguliers, ses mains moites et ses joues plus rouges que son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Fred eut un nouveau rire, mutin, et se ravit de la voir perdre son rictus narquois et trop hautain.

« Il me semble que je devais te _laver_, non ? »

Normalement elle aurait dû se vexer ou encore repenser à Viktor et éprouver un fort sentiment de honte ou de tristesse, au lieu de quoi elle se surprit à aimer l'idée qu'il proposait avec sarcasme et dut se gifler mentalement d'être aussi stupide. Leur jeu était terminé depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas le droit de rire d'elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Quant à elle, elle ne devait même pas y songer.

Hermione récupéra un coussin, le brandit et le balança à la figure de Fred avant de perdre la tête.

Le jeune homme bascula en arrière sous la force d'un impact qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et grogna en s'étalant lamentablement dans la marée de tissus rembourrés.

« Traîtresse ! »

La brune éclata de rire quand il releva une tête ébouriffée, puis manqua s'étrangler lorsque le coussin qu'il tenait toujours vola jusqu'à elle. Elle l'évita de justesse, se leva pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et jaugea Fred qui s'apprêtait à lui en jeter un autre. Brutal retour en enfance. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se dandine en chantant « tu m'auras pas » pour qu'elle revive les rares instants d'insouciance qu'elle avait vécu avec ses cousins du même âge, bien des années plus tôt. Un autre souvenir s'ajouta aux cris d'enfants et elle se rappela que la dernière fois que Fred et elle avaient chahuté de la sorte, c'était dans cette même salle, sur le sol de pierre. Ce qui s'était soldé par un bécotage dans les règles.

Par moments elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir mis fin à leur contrat.

Tellement prise dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne vit que trop tard l'objet qui se dirigeait vers elle et se prit donc un coussin mauve à la tempe. Tout comme Fred, elle se sentit partir en arrière et un rire accueillit sa chute. Hermione se débarrassa du pouf, voulu se remettre sur pieds mais son agresseur profita de son instant d'égarement pour la rejoindre, lui enserrer la taille et la plaquer sur le côté.

« Vainqueur par K.O miss Granger », pouffa Fred à deux centimètre de son visage une fois qu'il l'eut immobilisée sous son poids.

Hermione lui fit une grimace, une petite voix lui indiqua que leur position était strictement la même que la dernière fois dont elle s'était souvenue plus tôt et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'avant.

« Ça c'est ce que vous croyez monsieur Weasley », argua-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de coude et parvenir grâce à ses jambes à le retourner comme un pancake.

Elle aurait _dû_ le laisser s'écraser tout seul sur le dos. Elle aurait dû mais son corps préféra agir de lui-même et elle vint s'asseoir sur l'abdomen du jeune homme en arborant une expression satisfaite et triomphante.

« Alors, c'est qui qui gagne maintenant ? », se gaussa-t-elle sans aucune gêne alors que Fred avait vraisemblablement du mal à respirer sous son poids.

Un poids plume, certes, mais un poids quand même et son souffle s'était coupé quand elle s'était installée.

« Je vais mourir, assura-t-il à la fois amusé et suffocant.

-Alors meurs en silence, asséna Hermione en retour.

-Tu.. Tu es cruelle ! »

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête, finit par avoir pitié de lui et se recula sur son bassin en le laissant inspirer une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Quelques secondes passèrent, au cours desquelles ils se jaugèrent en souriant, puis Fred passa son bras droit sous sa nuque et se contenta d'un rictus taquin quand Hermione le questionna en silence sur son absence de réaction alors qu'il aurait dû répliquer encore une fois ou lui clouer le bec d'une boutade gentillette.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?, intima-t-elle de façon orale puisqu'il ne daigna pas lui répondre.

-Je me disais juste que tu avais de l'audace ces derniers temps. »

Et qu'il aurait aimé avoir le droit de se redresser pour l'embrasser.

« D'abord tu risques ta vie en montant sur un muret qui est, soulignons-le, à près de vingt mètres du sol. Ensuite tu te promènes sans autorisation dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et maintenant tu te permets de me faire des attouchements mal intentionnés. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. »

Il termina en laissant pendre un bout de langue hors de sa bouche et Hermione resta perplexe un court instant. Elle voyait de quoi il parlait en mentionnant le muret de la Tour d'Astronomie, la promenade pour venir le rejoindre en plein milieu de la nuit -et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, merci Harry et Ron- mais pour les attouchements... Elle finit par comprendre qu'il évoquait leur situation, notamment du fait qu'elle se soit inconsciemment aventurée à le chevaucher et se perdit dans le rouge de ses joues. Sans pour autant bouger.

Fred cessa de tirer puérilement la langue, fit appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions du moment et déglutit discrètement en affichant toujours l'impassibilité la plus complète. Il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir enlever la boucle qui cachait l'œil gauche de la brune, lui caresser la pommette ou encore passer sa main dans la nuque fine. Ces simples envies lui rappelèrent sa présence à Poudlard et son cerveau divisé par deux idées. Il ne s'expliqua pas le souhait soudain de rester ainsi jusqu'à l'aube qui le prit à la gorge, juste avec elle alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de l'imaginer nue et pas simplement blottie contre lui. Désirer quelqu'un était une chose, vouloir rester près de ce quelqu'un en était une autre.

Fondamentalement différente.

« Mal intentionnés ? Tu as vraiment atteint des sommets de perversion et d'idées mal placées », professa Hermione en feignant un faux dédain.

Il s'octroya la permission de paraître totalement innocent avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le murmure était à peine audible pourtant il parvint aux oreilles de la brune qui sourcilla, étonnée.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », s'enquit-elle d'une voix curieuse.

Fred hasarda ses yeux sur le plafond, les ramena sur le visage angélique et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait lui prendre la main, pourquoi il n'arrivait même pas à envisager quelque chose de sexuel avec elle parce qu'il aurait bien trop peur de lui faire du mal, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à respirer quand elle ne lui accordait pas toute son attention et pourquoi, bordel, ne pouvait-il pas savoir s'il aimait toujours Alicia, s'il avait tourné la page ou si en fait, il était en train de tomber amoureux de Hermione et de la vie qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

« Non, rien. Et n'insiste pas », ajouta-t-il dès qu'il la vit s'apprêter à rétorquer.

La jeune fille lui obéit, bien qu'un peu interdite. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le contempla tandis qu'il se remettait à fixer le plafond et inclina lentement la tête à mesure qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il aimait encore Alicia, elle le lui avait prouvé. D'accord, ça ne devait pas le rendre heureux vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais il aurait tout de même dû être allégé d'un poids en sachant qu'il s'était tourmenté pour rien. Était-il triste ? Déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre contre ses propres sentiments ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il souffrait, tout simplement ? Si tel était le cas, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas plus que de perdre tout espoir encore une fois.

Hermione détacha ses bras et déposa avec une certaine crainte ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du rouquin. Ce dernier ne remarqua son rapprochement qu'une fois la brune juste au-dessus de lui. Leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher et Fred sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Allons bon...

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es sur le point de te suicider si tu continues à paraître aussi déprimé. »

Tentative d'allégresse : Réussie.

Fred retrouva son sourire. Ses yeux s'éparpillèrent sur l'ensemble de la frimousse de son amie, s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes et remontèrent jusqu'aux iris joliment marrons. A cause du peu de lumière, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, seul un anneau ambré permettait de connaître la véritable couleur des yeux de Hermione. Un ange. Encore une fois : pourquoi ?

Ledit ange frissonna légèrement, le camoufla sous une respiration et referma ses paupières en suppliant Merlin d'arrêter le massacre. Si elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, si elle n'avait pas le droit de rester avec lui parce que ça devait la briser, elle ne voulait pas continuer à être regardée comme la huitième merveille du monde. En revenant vers lui le lendemain de sa perte de conscience avec Viktor, elle avait eu le malheur de laisser son cœur se rouvrir à la possibilité d'un quelque chose. Lorsque Fred l'avait retrouvée sur le toit, son maudit organe s'était à nouveau fissuré de tous les côtés -dans le cas où il aurait été rafistolé peu avant-. Et maintenant que Fred avait l'air d'avoir pris en maturité, qu'il était là pour elle, c'était encore pire.

Par tous les saints moldus et mages sorciers, pitié. Le mieux aurait été que Voldemort fasse irruption dans la pièce pour la tuer. Il n'y aurait alors plus rien à ressentir, à examiner, à faire ou ne pas faire, à rêver, à croire, à oublier, à casser. Ce n'était pas Fred qui allait se suicider si ça continuait, mais bel et bien elle. Toutefois, elle aurait aimé mettre fin à ses jours _après_ l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. L'avoir rien qu'à elle une dernière fois. Qu'il ne pense et ne vive qu'à travers elle, une dernière fois. Comme pendant qu'ils jouaient. Au moins en ce temps-là elle n'avait pas besoin d'imploser pour savoir si elle pouvait ou non réduire la distance physique entre eux.

Au moment où Hermione rouvrit les yeux, Fred avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il était peut-être temps de partir maintenant, de fuir serait un terme plus adéquat. Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose ou ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré comme la serrer contre lui sans aucune raison particulière pour cet élan d'affection.

« Je dois... »

Si rapide que le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

C'était irréfléchi et totalement inconscient de sa part, mais elle n'avait plus envie de peser le pour et le contre, de faire une liste de « non » et « oui ». Les conséquences viendraient plus tard et elle se confronterait à elles plus tard, quand elle aurait rattrapé les quelques mois sans Fred près d'elle. La dernière fois que son cerveau avait frôlé la surchauffe, elle s'était précipitée dans les bras de Viktor en croyant tout contrôler. La solution, au final, était peut-être de se laisser aller au gré de ses envies.

Au pire il y avait Ginny, et le suicide.

C'était contradictoire. Tout était contradictoire dans sa tête et ses neurones grillaient un par un avant d'avoir su lui donner une réponse parce que retrouver le goût des lèvres de Hermione valait tout l'or que les Malefoy possédaient. Une petite voix, sûrement sa foutue conscience, lui intima d'arrêter ça immédiatement, de ne pas répondre au baiser, de ne pas poser sa main sur la hanche féminine, ni de retirer l'autre de sous sa tête pour aller caresser une nuque qui n'aurait jamais dû être si près de lui. Et tout ce que lui prohibait cette petite voix, Fred le faisait.

Hermione cessa de supporter son poids sur ses mains et se laissa retomber sur lui sans rompre leur contact buccal. Elle se revit des mois plus tôt, dans la chambre des jumeaux au Terrier, puis à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande, se surprit à sourire contre la bouche du frère de Ginny en pensant qu'effectivement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi audacieuse, et ses paumes se faufilèrent sous la chemise pour parcourir la peau d'un torse qu'elle avait déjà appris à connaître par cœur. Hermione avait tellement peur que Fred l'abandonne ou ne la regarde plus jamais parce qu'elle avait arrêté leur jeu que ledit cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Toutes ses idées passées avaient déjà volées en éclat. Il ne l'aimait pas. Très bien. Elle était un jeu, une conquête potentielle. Très bien. Elle était masochiste. Super. Mieux valait être une proie et malade mentale que de devoir se séparer de lui comme ça. Dès que Fred n'était plus dans les parages de toute façon sa vie partait en cacahuètes. Pour preuve : Krum, encore et toujours. Si ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'elle devait jouer avec lui, alors tant pis. Elle pouvait bien s'en accommoder. Et dans un sens cela représentait à l'exactitude même la relation entre Alicia et Fred, sauf qu'ici elle avait le rôle du jeune Weasley et lui celui de son ex.

Ron et son « plan cul » iraient se faire voir ailleurs.

Hermione se sentit tirée en arrière, ou plutôt repoussée, et elle se retrouva sur le dos, Fred toujours aussi proche d'elle. Il s'attaquait déjà à son cou maintenant qu'il reprenait ses prédispositions à la domination et elle se laissa faire avec une délectation certaine alors que ses cheveux se disséminaient sur les coussins de couleur. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque les épis roux chatouillèrent le haut de sa clavicule et Fred se recula, en appui sur ses coudes, juste pour lui tirer encore la langue comme si cette mimique excusait tous leurs débordements et lui adresser le sourire le plus beau qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu -et pourtant elle en avait mémorisé, des sourires de lui-.

« Je ne vais pas me suicider, mais tout ça va finir par me rendre totalement taré », proclama-t-il suite à cette petite pause dans leur étreinte.

Sa voix était chantante, à l'opposée de celle qu'il avait eu depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle. Hermione se félicita d'avoir réussi à lui enlever son expression sombre et bouleversée. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rougir et de paraître un peu gênée. Que voulait-il dire par « taré » au juste ?

« Merlin m'a chargé de te rendre dingue, tu comprends. »

Fred arqua un sourcil moqueur. Il doutait fortement qu'elle saisisse de quoi il parlait.

« Bon, d'accord, je ne vois pas quel pourrait être ton problème et je ne pense pas en être la cause, admit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel après ce petit coup d'œil rieur.

-C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi..., grimaça le propriétaire du coup d'œil susnommé.

-Est-ce que c'est lié à ton « Pourquoi » ? »

Hermione attendit une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, Fred soupira, l'air faussement désespéré -ou peut-être pas si faussement justement- et secoua la tête en se penchant sur elle. Comme elle l'avait imaginé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, son souffle balaya sa joue puis son oreille et sa voix s'éleva, plus douce, plus grave et plus chaude :

« Tu es bien trop intelligente pour moi... »

Avec une certaine douleur, familière, tellement familière, Hermione eut une dernière pensée avant de ramener le visage de Fred au sien et d'entremêler ses jambes aux siennes.

_Si j'étais vraiment intelligente, je ne serais pas là, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi._

.

.

Parvati et Lavande restèrent bouche grande ouverte, suspendues aux lèvres de leur camarade. Cette dernière étouffa un rire amusé de les voir si attentives, empressées de connaître une suite... qui n'existait que dans les rêves de Hermione puisqu'après l'avoir ré-embrassée tant et plus, lui avoir dit qu'il était tard et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, Fred était reparti dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte de la Salle sur Demande. A ce souvenir, un grand vide se creusa dans sa poitrine et la jeune fille eut l'impression de couler, de sombrer dans un puits sans fond. Peut-être qu'ils avaient effectivement dépassé quelques limites cette nuit, mais elle avait cru mourir quand il s'était séparé d'elle.

Lavande se ressaisit la première. Elle battit des paupières dans le vide, s'agita sur son lit et souffla :

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? », s'amusa Hermione bien que le cœur y soit moins tout d'un coup.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

« Eh bien... Rien. »

Parvati se laissa tomber en arrière, gémissante de frustration, et Lavande soupira, déçue.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'était l'ambiance idéale, romantique, et Fred avait l'air... Mais pourquoi ? », répéta la jeune hindoue depuis son matelas et Lavande approuva ses pensées en faisant mine d'être au bord des larmes.

Hermione haussa ses épaules, incapable de répondre. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi tout s'était si brutalement arrêté. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de lui, dans tous les sens du terme, et pourtant le petit nuage sur lequel elle était avait disparu, emportant leur conversation, leurs caresses et leurs baisers avec lui. Comme à chaque fois au final... Sauf que là, c'était à contrecœur pour tous les deux, elle avait bien vu la résignation dans les yeux de Fred quand il avait déploré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'il y ait la boutique à ouvrir tôt le matin tout comme Hermione devait avoir cours dans la matinée.

L'adolescente interrompit ses pensées en voyant Parvati se redresser en sourcillant, apparemment soucieuse. Lavande, qui connaissait sa meilleure amie sur le bout des doigts, lui accorda toute son attention à l'instar de Hermione et le silence laissa place à l'éclat calme et doux de la sixième année :

« Si c'est lui qui a mis fin à ça, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de toi, suggéra-t-elle.

-Peur ? De moi ?, reprit Hermione, franchement déconcertée et dubitative.

-Oui, peur. Que tu le repousses encore, ou bien de te faire du mal après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Krum...

-Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est un bon coup cui-ci ? », s'interrogea Lavande sans aucune gêne.

Hermione se perdit dans des teintes de rouge qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et elle se pinça les lèvres, dans l'impossibilité à nouveau de formuler une réponse à cette demande. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Elle aurait pu en avoir un, si Fred ne s'était pas fait la malle dès qu'elle avait remis son pull -qu'il lui avait ôté soit dit en passant- et était sortie... Ce qui la ramenait à la théorie de Parvati, qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Que Harry, Ron, Seamus et tous les autres se montrent attentionnés et l'étouffent presque, elle pouvait le concevoir, mais c'était dans une perspective totalement différente et Fred n'était pas du genre à prêter crédit à ce genre de choses. Lui savait qu'elle était forte, non ? Sinon il ne serait pas venu ici sans avoir eu son aval. Et en admettant qu'il ait craint un instant de la blesser -ridicule- c'était elle qui avait lancé les hostilités, il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi fragile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé alors.

Ou bien il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller plus loin avec elle en sachant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais dans ce cas, là encore, pourquoi répondre à son baiser impromptu ? Ce n'était franchement pas son style. Qu'il puisse avoir changé après le second rejet d'Alicia, d'accord, mais quand même. Et si, en réalité, cela ne venait pas de lui mais d'elle ? Si désormais elle ne l'attirait même plus parce que de un, elle l'aimait justement, et de deux, elle avait fait l'amour avec Viktor ? Si maintenant, il la trouvait laide de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur ? C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle ces derniers temps, plus que d'habitude.

La jeune fille s'observa sous tous les angles, suspicieuse, et ses deux condisciples la regardèrent se tortiller sur ses draps, incrédules.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Hermione soupira, termina sa propre analyse et leva des yeux perdus vers Lavande. Cette dernière bondit hors de son lit, s'approcha de la fenêtre et réfléchit un instant avant de revenir vers elle. Sans son consentement et en ignorant l'exclamation offusquée de son amie, la blondinette fouilla les poches de son uniforme jusqu'à trouver le Coqtable qu'elle balança sans retenue sur les genoux de la brune. Parvati se frappa le front en chuchotant un « mais bien sûr » comme si les agissements de Lavande étaient évidents. Néanmoins elles étaient bien, et ce depuis toujours, les seules à savoir à quoi elles jouaient en présence d'un tiers.

« Redonnes lui un rendez-vous, ordonna placidement Lavande qui croisa les bras sur son haut de pyjama.

-A moins que tu ne lui demandes juste pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés ensemble plus longtemps », proposa Parvati en dardant un regard confiant sur son amie.

Ladite amie écarquilla les yeux et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Le revoir, si vite ? Pire : lui demander des comptes ? Mais elles étaient folles ! Fred était venu pour parler parce qu'il n'allait pas bien à l'origine, pas pour lui faire une demande en mariage. Leur relation n'en était toujours pas une à ce qu'elle sache. De plus, et sans vouloir les offenser, ce n'était certainement pas elles qui allaient savoir ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation. Parvati et Lavande parvenaient toujours à leurs fins parce qu'elles avançaient d'un pas assuré dans la vie et qu'elles s'attaquaient aux garçons qui craquaient déjà sur elles. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus aux côtés de Fred, Hermione devait également avouer que toute trace d'audace en elle s'était évaporée.

Ginny. Celle qu'il lui fallait, c'était Ginny. Ginny cernait son frère mieux que personne, avait goûté à la joie d'un amour refoulé et avait des conseils nettement plus sécuritaires. A la limite elle pouvait peut-être s'intéresser à l'avis de Seamus -il ressemblait beaucoup à Fred mine de rien...- ou Harry. Pas Ron, toujours pas Ron, jamais, hors de question. Neville se rallierait à n'importe quelle opinion sans vraiment en avoir une à proposer. Oui. Il lui manquait Ginny et ses questionnements intérieurs pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures jusqu'au matin.

Le bruit d'une langue qui claque, signe d'irritation, la ramena aux deux jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face et Hermione se remit à hocher négativement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, râla Lavande, boudeuse.

-C'est comme pour la lettre au début, tu n'as rien à perdre, non ?, renchérit Parvati qui commençait également à s'énerver -chose suffisamment étonnante pour que Hermione s'en inquiète-.

-Si, répliqua celle-ci. Fred est vraiment un ami maintenant, et si je veux être sûre de pouvoir profiter d'un moment comme celui-là encore une fois, je n'ai pas intérêt à envoyer un autre message rempli de sentiments. Déjà qu'il est rentré chez lui en ayant l'air de regretter ce qu'on avait fait... », termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Lavande et Parvati échangèrent une œillade désolée.

Puis, à l'instant où Lavande allait s'excuser de s'être laissée emporter alors que ça ne la regardait pas, à l'instant où Parvati comptait dire que Hermione était le seul maître du jeu cette fois, le Coqtable que la brune détenait dans les mains se mit violemment à vibrer et, terrifiée, Hermione le jeta loin d'elle dans un immense sursaut et un petit cri d'horreur. Heureusement le petit appareil fut rattrapé par Lavande et Parvati éclata de rire devant l'expression faciale de leur compagne de chambre.

« Quand on parle du loup, commenta Lavande en souriant, le téléphone au creux de sa paume.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? », continua de rire Parvati et Hermione pressentit le pire.

Lavande ouvrit le message dont l'enveloppe se matérialisa dans les airs. Les deux commères de Gryffondor se penchèrent avidement dessus et une même grimace s'accrocha à leurs traits. Le cœur de Hermione eut un soubresaut assez douloureux et le silence s'éternisa. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

« Il dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous, que c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, murmura finalement Parvati, sombrement, et leur camarade baissa la tête.

-Il dit aussi que tu devrais vraiment penser à changer de coupe, rajouta sa meilleure amie.

-Ah, et qu'il va épouser George aussi. »

Hermione releva les yeux, atterrée, et soupira à la fois de soulagement et de consternation alors que ces idiotes se remettaient à rire de plus bel. Lavande se calma en première et revint vers elle pour lui tendre le petit engin. Avant que le message ne se soit dissous dans les airs, Hermione s'empressa de le ranimer et scruta le parchemin, les doigts tremblants. Sensation ô combien familière qui, elle, ne lui avait pas manquée.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hermione**_

_J'espère que tu ne dors pas déjà, au pire tu liras ceci demain, de toute façon ce n'est pas bien important._

_En fait, je voulais juste m'excuser... Je n'aurais pas dû partir aussi vite tout à l'heure -genre celui qui fuit alors que c'est ton rôle-. C'est justement parce que c'était ton rôle que j'ai eu un peu peur. Tu comprends, je m'attendais à ce que tu me lance ton fameux « non » à la figure et si tu ne me l'avais pas dit à ce moment-là j'aurais été incapable, moi, de m'arrêter. Maintenant, en y réfléchissant je suis en train de me demander si en fait tu allais dire non ou pas... Et comme je suis toujours aussi vantard et prétentieux, j'ose croire que tu n'aurais pas refusé, pas vrai ? Et dans ce cas, je suis non seulement frustré mais en plus très embarrassé par rapport à toi. Bon, évidemment, je ne sais pas si ça aurait été une très très bonne idée c't'histoire, mais (comment tourner ça de façon non-déplacée ?) on va dire que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, parce que bon sang 'Mione tu..._

_Enfin bref. J'ai encore l'air con, hein ? Je sais._

_Franchement désolé, c'est en rentrant que je me suis rendu compte que mon départ précipité pouvait passer pour, euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais ça ne se faisait pas. Du moins pas sans explications. Et en parlant d'explications, en ce qui concerne mon « pourquoi » et « taré », je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. J'aime Alicia, tu me l'as fait comprendre et je le savais de toute façon, mais c'est plus que confus dans ma tête. _

_Passons tu veux bien ? Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissée en plan, « Gomen »*_

_Fred_

« Hermione... Désolée de te dire ça, mais tu as l'air très bête avec ce sourire niais... »

Suite au piaillement de Parvati qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle, Hermione tenta de reprendre le contrôle des muscles de son visage et se racla la gorge pour éviter de se mettre à crier de façon similaire à Ron quand il voyait un balai de Quidditch. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ce faire, toucha le message pour qu'il s'efface et inspira profondément. Fred avait bien eu peur. Il lui avait envoyé des explications. Il était désolé. Il était a-do-ra-ble... Et elle allait finir par saigner si elle continuait à mutiler sa pauvre lèvre. Même le passage concernant Alicia ne l'atteignait pas.

Était-il possible de retomber amoureux ? Tous ces nouveaux espoirs, qui s'avéreraient encore une fois non fondés évidemment, mais qui l'enveloppaient toute entière, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis Krum. Le petit nuage se reforma sous elle et Hermione aurait aimé se sentir aussi bien jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Oui, il avait eu envie de rester avec elle -envie d'elle serait plus approprié-, oui, il était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle pour l'instant et il ne l'avait pas repoussée parce qu'elle s'était enlaidie ou à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. C'était stupide de ressentir tout ça, pathétique et affligeant comme disaient Nott et Zabini, mais c'était foutument Merlinesque.

« Alors, que vas-tu lui répondre ? »

PAF. La bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater.

Hermione recommença à paniquer et elle ouvrit la bouche sans produire le moindre son. Répondre ? Que devait-elle répondre à ce genre de message ? Ou plutôt que pouvait-elle dire ou pas pour lui souscrire une réponse ni trop osée, ni trop niaise, ni trop détachée ? Devait-elle vraiment répondre au fond ? La jeune fille se tourna vers Parvati en espérant qu'elle ait une idée.

« Moi je sais ! », claironna Lavande.

Et avant que ses amies n'aient pu l'en empêcher, la petite blonde se précipita sur le Coqtable laissé à l'abandon, s'en empara en ricanant et fila dans la salle de bain en s'y enfermant à l'aide de tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Hermione manqua s'évanouir et Parvati se rua à la suite de sa meilleure amie, frappant à la porte qui étouffait le rire diabolique de Lavande, furieuse.

« LAV' !, tempêta-t-elle pendant que Hermione la rejoignait à grandes enjambées. Lav' si jamais tu oses répondre à Fred, je te tue ! Ce ne sont pas tes histoires !

-Peut-être, répondit ladite Lav' de l'autre côté, Mais Hermy n'aura pas le cran de répondre. Je te parie même qu'elle laissera ce message sans réponse. »

Hermione vit rouge. La pire pipelette et audacieuse des filles de son école venait de lui piquer son seul moyen de communication avec Fred -un hibou était trop lent- et non contente de ça, comptait envoyer un coqmail. Ne manquait plus que ça...

« Lavande !, désespéra-t-elle en se mettant à tambouriner à la porte avec le soutien de Parvati.

-Non mais j'y crois pas... Lav' sors d'ici tout de suite !

-Lavande ! »

.

.

Le silence et le noir le plus complet. Pour une fois il était bien, là, et ne comptait pas se sortir de son monde tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête nom d'un véracrasse ?

Fred passa et repassa ses mains dans ses cheveux, assis au comptoir de la boutique plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et son Coqtable sous les yeux. En l'espace de quelques heures il s'était fait passer pour un goujat, puis pour un demeuré, et maintenant il envoyait un message qui ne ferait qu'attiser les espoirs de Hermione le concernant. Et ce alors qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Ni de se tenir à carreau la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait parce qu'il aurait trop envie de l'embrasser encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à manquer d'air. Ni de pouvoir lui renvoyer un jour ses sentiments dans toute leur splendeur. A la limite il pouvait promettre de faire des efforts et d'essayer, mais quoi de plus ?

Et franchement, mais quel idiot !

Bien sûr que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de la toucher et de ne l'avoir rien qu'à lui pour une nuit, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le lui écrive ? Avec un peu de recul il se rendait compte que ça aurait été la pire chose à faire. Hermione se remettait tout juste de son expérience avec Viktor et lui débarquait avec un grand sourire et l'embrassait de toutes ses forces. Elle allait croire qu'il se fichait complètement de savoir qu'elle l'aimait du moment qu'il avait l'opportunité de coucher avec quelqu'un. Pire, il passait pour une Alicia... Il allait la briser, lui faire plus de mal qu'à n'importe qui alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

« Bon sang Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et aperçut la lumière au bout de la baguette magique de son jumeau. George était encore endormi, les yeux mi-clos et la démarche gauche, pourtant il descendit rapidement l'escalier menant à leur appartement et soupira en se plantant devant Fred, énervé d'avoir été réveillé par des grognements provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

« Et où est-ce que tu étais passé ? », gronda-t-il fermement en dardant sa baguette sur le nez de son double.

Celui-ci aligna plusieurs grimaces, se détourna et finit par se cogner le front contre le comptoir en priant Morgane pour qu'elle le sorte de ce cauchemar. Un coup, deux coups, George anticipa le troisième et interposa sa main entre la tête de son frère et la table.

« Gred, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Fred laissa son visage s'aplatir sur la paume salvatrice et le pan de bois.

« Une connerie, encore et toujours, une connerie, pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

-Accouche !

-J'ai envoyé un truc qui fallait pas à 'Mione après l'avoir vue à Poudlard tout à l'heure... »

George bailla, leva les yeux au plafond et retira sa menotte sans aucun scrupule pour Fred dont le nez s'écrasa assez fortement sur le comptoir. Il récupéra le Coqtable posé près d'eux, en fouilla la mémoire et ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait enfin la source des troubles de son jumeau qui les empêchait tous deux de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Tu...Tu l'as encore touchée ! Non mais je rêve ! Fred bordel ! »

L'interpellé releva à peine la tête, défait.

« Pour ta gouverne, tu apprendras que c'est 'Mione qui m'a embrassé la première et non l'inverse. Et comme tu l'auras compris je suis parti avant de faire une plus grosse connerie, railla-t-il froidement en brandissant sa main droite en signe de bonne foi.

-Tu te rends compte qu'avec ce que tu lui as écrit, elle va croire que tu te fous complètement de ce qu'elle peut ressentir ?

-Franchement, tu crois que je serais en train de dépérir ici si je ne le savais pas ? J'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout. »

George lui frappa légèrement l'arrière du crane.

« C'est déjà bien assez, et le jour où tu réfléchiras n'est visiblement pas prêt de se profiler à l'horizon, claqua-t-il.

-Je... »

Leur attention se porta alors sur le téléphone qui ne cessait de trembler entre les doigts de George et ce dernier resta pantois, presque autant que Fred. Hermione avait répondu... Impossible. Ou alors il s'agissait d'insultes ou d'un « fous moi la paix ». Pour cette raison, George préféra lui-même ouvrir le petit message et ne pas en laisser la première lecture à Fred qui paraissait prêt à régurgiter son dîner, livide.

_**De: Hermione**_

_**A: Fred**_

_Pour commencer, non je ne dors pas._

_Difficile à vrai dire de m'endormir après cette soirée... Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser du reste. Évidemment je suis heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas parti par plaisir, mais en même temps je continuerai à t'en vouloir un petit moment encore. Et puis je suis vexée... Comment ça, mon rôle c'est de fuir ? Je plaisante, je sais très bien de quoi tu veux parler et je suis moi aussi désolée de ne pas avoir su dire non. Sur le coup la question ne se posait pas pour moi, j'aurai aimé aller plus loin et visiblement toi aussi. C'est juste dommage. Même si c'était irréfléchi._

_Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, ce serait plutôt à moi de l'être. Après tout c'est quand même moi qui me suis jetée sur toi. Désolée. Ça ne se faisait pas non plus, surtout que tu venais juste de me dire (disons de te rendre compte) que tu aimais encore Alicia. Ce qui, je l'avoue, m'a un peu blessé. Tu n'est pas sensé dire ce genre de chose à la fille qui est amoureuse de toi tu sais ? Et je plaisante déjà moins..._

_J'aimerais d'ailleurs comprendre ce que tu entends pas « confus » ? Est-ce que tu as un problème ? J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave et surtout que tu me répondras honnêtement._

_H._

La première interrogation de George ne fut pas de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre son frère et leur amie, mais bel et bien de comprendre comment cet imbécile lui servant de moitié avait bien pu faire pour se mettre Hermione dans la poche. Suffisamment pour qu'elle réponde aussi poliment et avec un léger soupçon d'aplomb qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sans compter qu'à sa mémoire, c'était la première fois que Hermione disait franchement « je suis amoureuse de toi » à Fred. Lequel le fixait d'un œil apeuré, craintif quant à cette fameuse réponse. Elle avouait qu'elle était blessée, elle s'excusait -preuve que pour une fois Fred n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire- et en plus de ça lui demandait s'il allait bien.

C'était définitivement trop étrange pour lui... Mais il était également inutile pour lui de rester là, puisque son frère gérait si bien la crise -si on escomptait le potentiel ménage qu'il se remettrait assurément à faire bientôt-.

George lui rendit le téléphone que Fred serra dans ses mains avec appréhension, se massa la tempe en maugréant contre les comportements de ses proches qui restaient indéfinissables à ses yeux et débarrassa le plancher en pensant à Verity qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Au moins avec la jeune assistante, il n'y avait eu aucun problème d'entente, de compréhension ou de triangle bizarroïde et amoureux. Il n'aurait qu'à revenir le lendemain pour plus de détails et savoir si Fred avait, ou non, répondu à Hermione. Pour le moment il voulait rêver et oublier cet idiot incapable de savoir s'il aimait deux femmes ou s'il en avait oublié une, ou encore s'il ressentait quoique ce soit pour l'une d'elles.

.

.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick se retourna dans le couloir et, une pile de parchemins dans les mains, leva la tête pour interroger du regard son élève la plus douée. Hermione s'arrêta près de lui, haletante d'avoir couru sur tout l'étage pour le rattraper -petit mais rapide l'enseignant...-. Elle cacha derrière son dos la lettre que Nott lui avait remise et sourit poliment, sachant que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider, c'était bien son professeur de sortilèges.

« Oui, miss Granger ?, couina ce dernier, immobile.

-Est-ce que vous sauriez où est le professeur Dumbledore ? Il n'est ni à son bureau ni dans la Grande Salle », interrogea doucement la jeune fille d'un ton qu'elle savait parfait pour soutirer toutes les informations possibles à un adulte.

Flitwick parut pensif, laissa passer une petite seconde de silence et haussa une épaule en affichant une petite moue.

« Je suis désolé, miss. S'il n'est pas dans son bureau à cette heure, c'est qu'il est forcément parti en-dehors de Poudlard.

-Oh... Très bien, merci professeur. »

Il opina avant de repartir à petits pas en direction de son bureau.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pourrait être le directeur de l'école s'il n'était pas parti. Harry lui avait dit qu'il se promenait parfois dans le château et il rendait souvent visite à Hagrid pendant la journée, quand personne n'avait besoin de lui. La jeune fille se décida donc à d'abord aller voir le garde-chasse et hâta sa marche en sachant que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre et que Rogue ne lui accorderait aucun retard possible. Ne lui resterait donc plus que la pause en fin d'après-midi pour parvenir à coincer Dumbledore entre deux salles de cours. Elle avait bien pensé à lui transmettre le message de Théodore pendant les repas mais elle s'était déjà montrée très indiscrète en allant récupérer Nott pour une raison similaire et elle n'avait aucune excuse à formuler qui expliquerait pourquoi ce besoin urgent de voir le directeur.

Ses cheveux bruns battant son dos et ses épaules, Hermione s'empressa de quitter la cour, foula la pelouse du parc et se dirigea en frissonnant vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Le temps de s'y rendre, elle repensa immanquablement aux trois jours qui avaient précédé et elle sentit son estomac se contorsionner étrangement comme à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de l'expression faciale de Lavande au sortir de la salle de bain. Cette garce avait réussi à effacer le coqmail envoyé à Fred. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'était dit mais ce ne devait pas voler très haut ni être très honorable puisque Fred ne lui avait jamais répondu... Parvati et elle avaient eu beau promettre milles et une morts, assurer qu'elles la renieraient en tant qu'amie jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, Lavande n'avait pas craché le morceau. Elle avait même déclaré que Hermione la remercierait plus tard.

Mais quand ? Quand Fred lui rirait au nez parce qu'il trouvait le dernier messager hilarant ? Ou pire, quand il lui enverrait une lettre disant qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir loin de lui ? Hermione, pour l'avoir ressenti plus d'une fois cette année, n'aimait vraiment pas l'impuissance et ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait la déroutait totalement. Lavande avait, en plus, réussi à se faire pardonner en faisant ses yeux de chien battu et Hermione n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir. C'était le monde à l'envers... Quoiqu'elle pouvait peut-être tirer les vers du nez de la blonde en usant d'un atout considérable : Seamus Finnigan. Option à envisager si Fred ne donnait pas signe de vie avant la fin de la semaine.

Pour l'heure Hermione frappa à la porte de la cabane et aussitôt un jappement familier vint rebondir à ses oreilles.

« Tais-toi Crockdur ! »

Hagrid apparut bientôt dans l'embrasure et un grand sourire illumina ses traits rudes. Hermione le lui retourna, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et sentit le désespoir se rabattre sur ses épaules. Mettre la main sur Théo n'avait pas été facile mais trouver Dumbledore seul était encore pire. A force de le voir intervenir quand Harry dépassait les limites de l'imprudence, elle avait imaginé que le directeur était assez proche d'eux -c'est à dire Harry, Ron et elle- et qu'elle finirait bien par le voir en train de parler avec Harry. Vraisemblablement, non. Dumbledore était comme la fumée. Présent aux repas, apparaissant avant tout le monde, disparaissant avant tout le monde.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ?, lui fit le demi-géant d'un ton bourru qu'elle connaissait bien à présent.

-Bonjour Hagrid. Je vais bien merci. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure... En fait je cherchais le professeur Dumbledore. Vous ne sauriez pas où il pourrait être par hasard ? »

Le garde-chasse parut sincèrement étonné qu'on lui demande ça. Il gratta sa barbe volumineuse, secoua la tête et recommença à sourire.

« Désolé. Je crois bien avoir entendu le professeur McGonagall parler d'une... _mission _(Il avait dit ça d'un ton très bas) mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, fataliste, et les rouvrit pour le remercier.

« Merci... Bon eh bien j'y retourne. Bonne journée ! »

Hagrid lui adressa un petit signe de main, la regarda partir et finit par rentrer, la laissant seule avec son irritation grimpante. Merlin s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle soit assaillie par les problèmes quand elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'important. Quand il s'agissait de chercher Théo, il y avait les problèmes Fred, Ginny -et Harry-, les études. Désormais il restait encore Fred, les études, et Lavande. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré son insigne de préfète entre autre et cette fois-ci les examens de fin d'année se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Hermione regagna le château, morose, et rangea la lettre dans son sac avant de se diriger d'un pas de condamné vers sa salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Fichue existence, fichue vie. Grand ras le bol général et un important besoin de se distraire.

Et pour la première fois de la journée Merlin sembla décidé à lui adoucir l'existence.

Parvenue dans les dernières dans la salle de cours, Hermione vit d'abord Harry et Ron lui faire un sourire désolé, occupant une table où il n'y avait plus de place pour elle. Elle garda pour elle une réflexion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, tourna sur elle-même en quête d'un bureau et finit par rayonner en tombant sur la personne qu'il lui fallait. Seamus avait été délaissé par Dean -comme souvent- et bougonnait seul à sa table, contemplant d'un œil noir son meilleur ami bombant le torse pour faire rire Parvati à quelques pas. L'irlandais la remarqua à peine quand elle s'approcha et ne lui accorda vraiment d'attention qu'une fois Hermione assise sur la chaise libre près de lui, essoufflée et fatiguée.

« Salut...

-Salut, marmonna-t-il distraitement.

-Dean ne te parle toujours pas ? »

Seamus accepta enfin de se détacher de la vue de son meilleur ami et posa son menton dans sa paume, énervé mais pas assez pour ignorer une amie.

« Pire, j'ai essayé d'en discuter avec lui... Il m'a dit que si j'étais gay on aurait quelques problèmes pour continuer à se côtoyer... »

Hermione resta pantoise, haussa un sourcil et se mit à rire sous cape, amusée par les yeux remplis de rage de son camarade. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir s'éloigner de Harry et Ron trop longtemps et Dean et Seamus s'étaient « séparés » depuis plusieurs mois déjà, plus qu'il n'en fallait.

« Tu devrais peut-être l'ignorer toi aussi. Ça marche bien le coup du _Tu me suis, je te fuis. Tu me __fuis, je te suis_ », proposa-t-elle et les yeux clairs de Seamus brillèrent de malice.

C'était lui qui lui avait expliqué l'adage bien qu'elle en ait déjà entendu parler grâce à Parvati et Lavande. Si ça marchait en amour, pourquoi pas en amitié ? Dean était obnubilé par Parvati, certes, mais si Seamus arrêtait d'essayer de le croiser pour avoir une conversation entre ami comme avant, il finirait pas être contrarié. Il était doux, mais quelque peu possessif et impulsif -d'où les grandioses et fracassantes disputes entre Seamus et lui-.

Le petit blond se balança en arrière sur sa chaise, croisa les mains sous sa nuque et acquiesça pour lui-même.

« T'as raison...

-J'ai toujours raison », contra Hermione non sans provoquer la grimace de son ami.

En règle générale, elle avait toujours raison. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Fred. Là évidemment, elle avait un peu de mal. Et aussi quand il fallait s'analyser. Là aussi, quelques difficultés étaient décelées. Pour autant elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de sa promotion pour rien et comptait bien continuer sur cette voie. Une porte qui claque lui arracha brusquement un sursaut et les pieds de la chaise de Seamus se rabattirent violemment sur le sol de la salle de classe. Au vu du silence qui s'installa dès lors, Hermione devinait que Severus Rogue venait d'entrer et que l'enfer recommençait à s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Cette impression persista d'avantage encore en cours d'Arithmancie où elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer et l'acheva lorsqu'elle sortit d'Histoire de la magie après avoir failli s'endormir sous le monologue spectral du professeur Binns.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle avec l'envie flagrante de se, comme disaient les moldus de son espèce, tirer une balle dans la tête. Quatre devoirs supplémentaires pour la semaine prochaine, Dumbledore encore introuvable et pourtant présent quand elle s'installa entre Harry et Seamus pour dîner, Lavande qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents dès qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser son regard et les, justement, regards insistants de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott de l'autre côté de la salle. Le duo de serpents était assis face à elle et si elle se penchait un peu, elle pouvait les voir se parler et lui jeter des coups d'œil par intermittence.

Alors quoi ? Tout le monde allait recommencer à se liguer contre elle ?

Non, elle n'avait pas pu remettre la lettre à Dumbledore. Croyaient-ils que ce soit plus aisé pour elle qu'une autre ? Non, elle n'avait pas faim Harry, merci. Oui, Ron, le prochain match il faudrait qu'il assure. Ginny, elle t'aimait bien, mais là elle était crevée et avait besoin de dormir, non pas de t'écouter lui dire que Parvati avait pris du poids. Et finalement...

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça Lavande ! »

La jeune fille, prise sur le fait, s'étira paisiblement alors que tous leurs amis se tenaient attentifs à ce qu'elles se diraient. Hermione attrapa rageusement sa fourchette et piqua un morceau de viande dans son assiette avant de l'enfourner sans cesser de fustiger Lavande près de Harry.

« Tu as l'air embêtée », diagnostiqua Luna à ses côtés -que fichait-elle d'ailleurs à la table des gryffondors ?- et ce fut sans doute la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Hermione reposa ses couverts, prit son sac et quitta la salle avant d'avoir commis un meurtre. Était-ce trop dur pour eux de la laisser un peu tranquille ? Lui offrir un peu d'oxygène et arrêter de lui poser des questions, de l'embêter alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement ?

Apparemment oui puisqu'à peine fut-elle arrivée aux grands escaliers du hall que des pas résonnèrent et qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione souffla un nuage d'exaspération, fit volte-face en espérant pouvoir dire au malotru qui l'importunait de dégager sa paume de là avant qu'elle ne lui lance un _doloris_ à la figure mais se calma instantanément devant le sourire moqueur qu'afficha Théodore Nott en lui faisant face.

« On est contrarié Granger ? », argua le jeune garçon sans bouger.

Comment faisait-il pour la réduire au silence à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, bonne question. Hermione préféra ne plus penser à rien et soutint son œillade narquoise sans sourciller, toujours aussi perplexe dès qu'elle le voyait s'adresser à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », rumina-t-elle et les yeux sombres se plissèrent pour la scruter.

Elle connaissait ce regard, il voulait dire problème ou encore déroute. A tous les coups il allait lui sortir la seule chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas venant de lui et elle serait tellement désarçonnée qu'elle finirait par rester silencieuse, rire ou partir. En attendant il arborait une grimace similaire à celle qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, quand Blaise et lui s'étaient combattus verbalement. Cette seule pensée la dérida totalement et elle réprima à peine un petit rire.

« En fait, j'ai fait un pari avec Zab' », annonça Théodore après l'avoir bien examinée.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, méfiante, mais le serpentard secoua la tête et sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule féminine raffermit sa prise, l'obligeant à revenir vers lui.

« Tu as intérêt à te laisser faire parce que si je perds je n'ai plus une seule noise... »

La brune tenta à nouveau de se dérober mais Théodore anticipa sa fuite, se rapprocha d'un coup et fondit sur elle à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu.

Génial. Après l'avoir embrassée pour énerver Fred qui l'avait agacé, voilà donc qu'elle se pliait au baiser toujours aussi brutal et fougueux d'un type qui avait fait un pari avec son meilleur ami... Que personne, et surtout pas Ron, ne vienne lui dire après ça qu'elle avait une vie merveilleuse si on occultait les ennuis engendrés par Harry, par Fred, par Ron lui-même, par Lavande, par tout le monde en fait. Elle maudissait ses parents de l'avoir conçue...

.

.

Peut-être. Sans doute. Non. Oui. Peut-être. Pas. Peut-être pas. Ou bien oui. Non. Un peu. Sans doute un peu. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. Très petit peu. Finalement non. Absurde oui. Sans doute. Certain. Non. Mais non bon sang !

« Au plaisir ! »

George regarda en riant son frère masquer ses doutes et ses questions existentielles sous un magnifique sourire resplendissant de fausse joie et décida que sa journée était finie. Il remonta à pas de loup dans leur appartement, laissant à Fred le soin de reconduire leurs derniers clients à la porte, nettoyer la boutique et réfléchir au calme à toutes les pensées qui lui pesaient sur le cœur et la conscience.

Son jumeau soupira une fois la porte fermée sur une jeune femme acariâtre, se tourna vers deux gamins et leurs parents qui observaient les produits pour enfants et s'assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux avant de ranger un étal qui avait subi l'attaque d'une bande de gobelins maugréant et gesticulant. Fred se passa une main sur le front, éreinté et prêt à débourser tout ce qu'il avait pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit. Il sourit furtivement à un homme qui quittait la boutique sans rien avoir acheté, termina sa tâche et retrouva l'abri du comptoir en mettant de côté les images de son frère et Verity en position compromettante. Bien qu'il se jure à chaque fois qu'il irait s'installer ailleurs au prochain coup de fatigue, Fred préférait tout de même se réfugier derrière le pan de bois branlant plutôt que sur une chaise.

Et de toute façon il n'avait même plus la force de penser à George... George qui avait disparu d'ailleurs. Traître.

« Au revoir ! »

Fred leva les yeux, ressortit son sourire lumineux pour la petite famille qui partait finalement et rejeta la tête en arrière une fois seul dans le magasin.

Malheureusement son cerveau ne se permit pas de rester en pause, lui, et s'empressa de lui rappeler contre quoi ou plutôt contre qui il se battait quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione. Toujours. Depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé ce message surprenant qu'il n'avait cessé de relire à la recherche d'un indice sur la conduite à adopter, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à éclaircir ses idées. Tout était encore partagé là-dedans, entre Alicia et la jeune étudiante, pourtant il avait l'impression que la balance penchait de plus en plus vers l'amie de Ron maintenant qu'il l'avait revue dans la Salle sur Demande.

La question n'était plus de savoir si George avait raison ou tort, mais bien de se demander s'il n'avait pas été plus aveugle qu'il ne l'aurait dû ces derniers temps. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus du même œil toutes ces fois où il l'avait croisée, touchée ou simplement contemplée. Il en arrivait même à s'interroger sur le début de tous ces déboires. Est-ce qu'il avait commencé à la remarquer le jour où elle était arrivée au Terrier avec ses parents ? Était-ce après, plus vers le début de leur jeu ? Ou encore à Noël, quand il était allé la chercher chez sa grand-mère et qu'il l'avait vue pleurer, qu'il l'avait vue aussi fragile et qu'il avait voulu la protéger ?

Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il l'ait vue différemment lors de leur rupture de contrat. A ce moment-là il se souvenait de sa déception, de ses craintes de lui faire du mal. S'il mettait tout à plat, Fred pouvait donc presque assurer qu'il avait remarqué Hermione au nouvel an, qu'il avait commencé à la considérer comme sienne dans le hall face à Finnigan et Nott, qu'il s'était pris d'une vraie admiration pour elle lors de l'incident devant la Salle sur Demande, qu'il avait ressenti plus qu'une simple affection fraternelle lorsqu'elle lui avait sous-entendu qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il s'était mis à dépendre d'elle -comme de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait- juste après, et qu'enfin... Qu'enfin il avait amorcé un pas vers les _sentiments_ quand Viktor avait osé la toucher.

Honnêtement, la pilule était dure à avaler. Dans toute cette ascension vers quelque chose, à cheval entre l'amitié et l'amour, quand exactement s'était-il éloigné d'Alicia ? Et pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Était-il seulement possible de tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi vite alors qu'il avait pris un an avant de vraiment ressentir cette... cette _chose_... pour Alicia ?

En admettant qu'il était... non, il ne le dirait pas. En admettant que Hermione soit plus importante qu'il ne le croyait à ses yeux, que devait-il faire à présent ? George rirait et lui conseillerait de le lui dire, tout simplement. Mais George n'avait jamais subi d'échec cuisant alors il n'était pas très avisé sur le sujet et Hermione n'était pas Verity. Elle n'était pas Alicia non plus, forte mais pas autant. Elle était romantique aussi, ce qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais. Elle attendait beaucoup de choses d'une relation, il le savait, ce genre de choses que lui ne pouvait pas lui apporter. Hermione allait se briser... Rien ne ressortirait de bon pour elle dans cette histoire.

Le « Pourquoi » était là, imposant et Fred en avait peur. Un ange, ça n'aimait pas un taré -même si le taré l'était par la faute de l'ange-. Hermione avait déjà tellement encaissé qu'il se voyait mal lui asséner le coup de grâce, ce qu'il ferait assurément et sans le vouloir.

Cependant et dans un même temps, il y avait cette chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur dès qu'il pensait à elle -fréquemment donc-. Hermione c'était l'assurance d'une vie plus facile, c'était aussi les sourires, la douceur et la tendresse sous les boutades pleines d'esprit et la tonne de bouquins qui allait de pair avec son prénom. Pour qu'il en soit venu, de toute manière, à aimer ses ongles rongés c'était qu'il était déjà plus que dépendant à la jeune fille. Renoncer à elle parce qu'il avait peur, c'était aller à contre-sens de tout ce qu'il s'était toujours fixé. Après avoir perdu contre Alicia, avoir promis à son frère et à lui-même qu'il réussirait à s'en remettre et à affronter ce qu'il redoutait le plus un jour ou l'autre, Fred n'avait pas envie de reculer.

Pas de peut-être. Pas de sans doute. Pas de non. C'était oui. Et puis même, signe qui ne trompait pas : la seule fois où il s'était pris la tête de la sorte, ça avait été pour son premier amour.

Libéré d'un poids qu'il n'aurait pas cru si pesant, Fred céda à une hilarité un peu folle et éclata de rire dans le silence de la salle. Un rire qui s'évanouit toutefois assez vite puisque la terreur de ce qu'il comptait faire revint l'engloutir tout entier et il s'affaissa sur son tabouret, regardant sans le voir une plume à encre magique. D'un geste nerveux il récupéra son Coqtable dans la poche de son jean, inspira profondément et tapa un court message en se crispant avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi. Envoyer ? Ne pas envoyer ? Hermione le pensait névrosé -il l'était- et ne le croirait peut-être pas... Lui-même avait du mal à le croire.

Non, il n'écrirait pas... Pas ça en tout cas. Puis, toujours emporté par cette folie douce et amère, Fred s'amusa à taper un message encore plus court, plus clair, et franchement pathétique. Un de ces messages stupides qu'on envoie quand on est débilement romantique -désolé Hermione- ou qu'on est une fille en fait. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, sourit aux quatre mots qu'ils venaient de rédiger, imagina un instant appuyer sur la touche d'envoi et son pouce prit le chemin de ladite touche dans un geste inconscient.

Et son doigt resta là, en suspens, alors qu'il repartait dans de grandes réflexions.

Erreur.

« Yo ! »

Le jeune homme bondit hors de sa chaise, atterrit sur le plancher des vaches et releva lentement le nez alors qu'un rire reconnaissable entre milles jaillissait d'entre les lèvres fines de la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir ici. Fred sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée. Il rabaissa la tête, ouvrit de grands yeux et constata que dans son sursaut il venait d'envoyer son message à Hermione. Aussi rapidement qu'il n'était tombé, le rouquin se redressa et ses cils battirent vivement sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« A... Alicia ? »

.

.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hermione**_

_Je t'aime aussi._  
.

_**A suivre...**_

.

* _Gomen_ : Désolé

.

Dois-je m'attendre à m'en prendre à nouveau plein la figure ? XD

Oui hein... Bref... On a fait un grand pas, très grand, trop grand peut-être, dans c't'histoire de « tarés » et finalement, c'est toujours aussi mal barré.

En gros, Théo embrasse Hermione, Fred aime Hermione, et Alicia réapparaît (et tout le monde il est content ! Ah... non ? ~.~)

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Blaise a encore frappé ; Alicia, elle, n'a pas frappé pour entrer ; Ginny sort de ses gonds ; Rita Skeeter et ses petits papiers ; Jalousie & Ainsi soit-il...


	21. Meilleurs ennemis

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_._

_._

Re =)

Bon, alors de un on ne râle pas, je sais que je suis terriblement pas ponctuelle ces derniers temps mais je peux aussi vous jurer que vos menaces de mort ou de tapage n'y changeront rien. Si vous voulez des chapitres toutes les semaines, il faut vous en prendre à mon emmerdeur de patron qui refuse de me laisser quelques jours de congé. Et de deux : Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaan xD Pas de Théo/Hermione. Théo sera sans doute très proche de 'Mione, mais ça ne franchira pas la limite de l'amitié.

J'ai nommé ce chapitre, « le chapitre aux emmerdes ». Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'avance s'il vous paraît un peu décousu, je l'ai rédigé en trois mois (si si) parce que j'avais perdu un peu de motivation, que j'en étais presque arrivée à vouloir arrêter d'écrire. Rassurez-vous, j'irai jusqu'au bout, mais ce chapitre en pâti il me semble.

Pour finir, à l'attention de mes commentateurs anonymes : je vous ai répondu sur mon livejournal dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Et je remercie tout le monde pour toutes vos attentions ^^

.

.

**Chapitre 21 : Meilleurs ennemis**

_''Everybody's got to learn sometime'' – The Korgis_

.

.

Les mots « Théodore » « Pari » et « Zabini » s'imprimaient délicatement en lettres majuscules dans un coin de son cerveau, néanmoins Hermione avait du mal à saisir ce que ces mots impliquaient. Pour comprendre sa situation, il suffisait pourtant de remplir les trous, ce qu'elle tenta donc de faire alors que tout son corps restait paralysé ; Elle était en train d'embrasser _Théodore_ à cause d'un _Pari_ fait avec _Zabini_. Et c'était déjà plus clair. Pas plus compréhensible, mais plus clair, et la jeune fille se raidit entre les bras du serpentard avant d'amasser toute sa force et la déverser contre son assaillant.

En deux secondes Nott fut éjecté de son espace vital et Hermione, suffocante, demeura figée alors qu'elle retrouvait difficilement son souffle, les bras encore tendus d'avoir repoussé le brun. Elle recula comme elle avait voulu le faire depuis le début, son talon heurta une marche et elle tomba rapidement dans les escaliers, amortissant sa chute de ses mains. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé hurler et demander à Théo ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête alors qu'il était sensé être le second meilleur élève de leur promotion -donc intelligent, _normalement_-, Hermione préféra d'abord s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé -que ce soit sa langue qu'il avait mordue ou son coccyx-.

« Pari gagné », annonça Théodore dont les yeux reflétaient tout le vice de leur propriétaire.

La pauvre brune se releva difficilement. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et fusilla son camarade du regard, irritée au plus haut point.

« La prochaine fois que tu oses faire quelque chose de ce genre, je jure sur la tête de Dumbledore que tu trépasseras avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Merlin, gronda-t-elle et étrangement, Théo parut un peu effrayé.

-Calme Granger, tout ça, c'est de la part de Zabini.

-Pour lui aussi, l'offre est valable si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant je vous interdis à tous les deux de m'approcher avant la fin du monde ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, furieuse, Hermione ramassa son sac et continua son ascension dans l'escalier de pierre. A son inverse, Théodore descendit les deux dernières marches et retourna en direction de la Grande Salle avec un petit sourire en coin que n'eut aucun mal à voir Blaise, tapi dans l'ombre depuis le départ. La paume du premier se tendit vers le second, et celui-ci grogna un juron avant d'y déposer cinq gallions. Pari gagné.

.

.

Autre lieu, même temps, et surtout même stupéfaction sur le visage blême de Fred qui s'était reculé derrière le comptoir comme pour se protéger, tétanisé à présent alors qu'Alicia le fixait avec un sourire tremblant, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Au moins, elle, elle n'était pas surprise de sa propre venue. Et d'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici ? Les Dieux comptaient donc détruire Fred jusqu'à la fin de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais se remettre de rien ? Il essayait de mettre ses sentiments au clair, de surmonter toutes ses craintes en les analysant une par une, et voilà qu'elle débarquait. C'était inconcevable et cruel. De sa part à elle s'entend.

« Que...

-Je suis venue te voir », coupa la brune toujours aussi autoritaire avant même qu'il n'ait réussi à articuler sa question.

C'était d'autant plus malsain.

Oui, c'était lui qui était venu la retrouver la dernière fois, oui, c'était lui qui s'était embourbé dans cette relation et s'était vu rejeter deux fois. Pourtant ça restait valable de sa part, parce que c'était justement _lui _qui l'aimait. Il avait décidé d'aller vers elle et n'avait pu que s'en prendre à lui-même. Mais là. Là c'était elle qui venait, et elle n'en avait pas le droit. Fred aurait juste aimé hurler le prénom de son frère pour être protégé ou fuir, seulement Alicia aurait raison de lui quelque soit sa réaction.

« Pourquoi ? »

Dingue ce qu'il pouvait répéter ce mot ces derniers temps.

Alicia rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, continua à sourire et s'approcha. Fred eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul qui lui fit un instant repenser à Hermione. Il se répétait, et les situations se répétaient. Et lui n'avait juste pas le même rôle, tour à tour proie et prédateur.

« Je vais pas te manger. »

Non. Juste le détruire.

« George n'est pas là ?, demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un regard légèrement inquiet vers les escaliers avoisinants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, éluda fermement son ancien camarade qui dut secouer la tête pour se reprendre et retrouver toutes ses facultés primaires.

-Je... »

Il la vit prendre appui sur le comptoir, passer une main gracieuse dans sa nuque et finalement... baisser les yeux.

Fred comprit à cet instant précis que quelque chose n'allait pas pour elle et qu'elle n'était pas venue là pour le faire souffrir -même si elle le ferait quoiqu'il se passe inconsciemment comme lui ne pourrait s'empêcher de blesser Hermione à l'avenir-. Jamais encore Alicia n'avait courbé l'échine devant quelqu'un, ou devant des événements, des sentiments, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Et même si elle avait dû le faire, elle ne l'aurait pas fait devant lui, surtout pas devant lui, par fierté et orgueil.

Pour cette raison Fred mit de côté ses propres peurs, se promit de réfléchir à Hermione et la bévue du message qu'il venait d'envoyer plus tard, et réduisit la distance entre la silhouette frissonnante de son... amie et lui. Alicia se laissa faire, deuxième preuve impliquant qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, et lorsque les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur elle, elle éclata en sanglots contre son épaule. Les yeux du propriétaire de cette même épaule s'écarquillèrent, il resserra sa prise sur elle et ne put que grimacer de douleur quand les petites mains d'Alicia s'accrochèrent de toute leur force à son pull, ses ongles le griffant à travers le tissu.

Plus que jamais il avait besoin de George, de comprendre et de ne surtout pas être seul. Les filles qui pleuraient n'étaient toujours pas son truc. Et le destin voulait qu'il s'agisse constamment de Hermione et Alicia visiblement.

.

.

_**De: Fred**_

_**A: Hermione**_

_Je t'aime aussi._

Que voulait-il dire par « aussi » ? Qu'il lui renvoyait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui ou juste qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il aimait Alicia ? Vu leur dernière conversation en date, le message était ambigu.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture, les yeux dardés sur son Coqtable posé à ses pieds, éteint depuis longtemps à présent. Elle n'avait plus besoin de voir le message reçu un peu plus tôt dans la mesure où elle le connaissait désormais par cœur. Les mots étaient là, bien là, pourtant il lui avait fallu plus d'une demie-heure pour réussir à en comprendre le sens. Son cerveau tambourinait aux quatre coins de sa boite crânienne, elle avait froid comme si elle était victime d'une mauvaise grippe et son cœur venait d'exploser. Tout ça était des plus ridicules, il était impossible que ce message soit de la main de Fred. Si Lavande lui avait encore fait une farce, ce n'était pas drôle.

Qu'avait-elle pu envoyer d'ailleurs, celle-là, pour que Fred en vienne à écrire ce genre de choses absurdes et dénuées du moindre sens ? Chantage, mensonge, moquerie, provocation, Lavande avait dit que Hermione la remercierait plus tard, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit à Fred ? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Fred, si c'était bien lui qui avait écrit ?

« 'Mione ? »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ginny qui sourcilla avec inquiétude en voyant son amie prostrée, les mirettes dans le vague et l'air absent. Elle fit quelques pas dans le dortoir en prenant soin de vérifier que personne n'était présent, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas qui s'affaissa et déposa une main douce sur la couette recouvrant Hermione, laquelle sortit peu à peu de sa transe.

« Lavande et Parvati m'ont dit que tu voulais rester seule... Quel est le problème ? »

Le problème ? Le problème c'était que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse se comportait de manière saugrenue et qu'il était en train de lui insuffler un espoir sans précédent. Le problème ? Le problème c'était qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir un autre message annonçant qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'était trompé dans ses jugements. Le problème ? Le problème c'était qu'elle pouvait encore espérer même s'il ne l'aimait pas, mais s'il disait qu'il l'aimait, là elle ne surmonterait pas une nouvelle déception.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, espérant savoir quoi dire pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, son cœur, sa vie, et finit par fuir en éludant :

« Nott m'a embrassée. »

Ginny, atterrée, se figea un court instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Je savais qu'il avait un grain, je le savais... Les serpentards sont tous tarés..., chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

-C'était un pari en fait. Avec Zabini », acheva Hermione en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Théo pour expliquer son geste.

Son amie l'observa attentivement, toujours incrédule mais aussi suspicieuse. Que Nott se montre plus stupide que jamais, soit, mais de là à s'enfermer dans son dortoir et demander à Lavande et Parvati de dégager le plancher pour réfléchir... Si en plus il s'agissait d'un pari, non, elle ne voyait pas le problème. Les serpentards étaient complètement stupides, l'avaient toujours été, et ça ne changeait en rien la vie d'une personne au point de la tourmenter. C'était un pari ! Pas une demande en mariage. Ginny ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pouvait bouleverser ainsi son aînée. A moins que...

« Me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?, s'horrifia-t-elle en mettant des mots sur ses pensées embrouillées.

-Hé ? »

Hermione se débarrassa d'un pan de la couverture et faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle constata à quel point Ginny était sérieuse dans son interrogation.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Amoureuse de Nott, mais évidemment. A vrai dire peut-être que tomber amoureuse de lui aurait été plus simple à gérer que d'être accro à un homme qui l'avait rejetée, puis qui s'était amusé à ses dépends, avait fini par révéler son côté totalement névrosé et qui, au final, lui envoyait un « je t'aime aussi » incertain et inapproprié. S'il s'était s'agit de Théodore, Hermione aurait pu y faire face, d'une autre manière. Mais non. Définitivement non. Le jour où elle éprouverait quelque chose pour lui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Afin d'appuyer sa réponse, puisque Ginny semblait toujours aussi circonspecte, la jeune femme hocha la tête avec vigueur jusqu'à ce que la petite rouquine soupire, rassurée sur ce point.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ce disant Ginny se recula un peu et ramena ses jambes sur le lit. Tout dans son comportement et ses regards certifiait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans explications, et Hermione devait bien s'avouer qu'elle finirait par cracher le morceau. Même si elle anticipait déjà la réaction de son amie, qui ne manquerait pas de piquant. Au pire Ginny hurlerait de bonheur en lui confirmant qu'elle avait le droit d'y croire cette fois, que tout irait bien désormais. Au mieux, elle se précipiterait à la volière et enverrait un message à Fred de félicitations. Ou bien elle lui piquerait son Coqtable pour le faire. Mais dans tous les cas il y aurait des cris. Ginny était son contraire, elle laissait voir ses sentiments.

Hermione aurait certes apprécié garder tout ça pour elle mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il faudrait qu'elle parle un jour ou l'autre. D'un geste quelque peu récalcitrant, elle s'empara donc de son téléphone magique, en extirpa le court mot de Fred dans les airs et le présenta à Ginny sans un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière, juste une Ginny à canaliser avant que tout Poudlard ne soit au courant que Granger avait reçu un message du type qu'elle convoitait. Un message surprenant surtout... Trop sans doute pour qu'elle puisse y voir quelque chose de bien. Après tout Merlin avait fait en sorte d'ouvrir l'enfer sous ses pieds cette année, pourquoi s'arrêterait-il en si bon chemin ?

Ginny, après sa lecture, garda un visage étrangement fermé avant de toucher le parchemin qui s'évapora. Elle reposa le Coqtable sur les draps, se leva en inspirant et Hermione haussa un sourcil en la voyant se diriger d'un pas leste vers la salle de bain. La porte venait tout juste de se fermer sur le dos de la rouquine quand un hurlement attendu résonna dans tout le dortoir.

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Et Hermione de rester complètement paralysée et passablement surprise de cette réplique.

Ginny était sensée être heureuse ou bien suspecte -et prendre contact avec Fred pour avoir des réponses-, et pas promettre la mort à son frère. C'était normalement le rôle de Ron. Abasourdie donc, Hermione attendit patiemment un autre hurlement, ou un bruit qui témoignerait de la colère de la jeune fille puisqu'elle avait l'air d'être furieuse. Au lieu de quoi Ginny ressortit bientôt de la salle de bain, tirant sur sa chemise d'uniforme comme pour la lisser, le visage à nouveau fermé. Elle revint froidement jusqu'à son amie, s'assit sur le bord du lit et secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.

Silence.

Hermione se débarrassa d'un bout de sa couverture, elle avait soudain trop chaud, et elle toussota dans l'espoir que la rouquine sorte de ses pensées ou mieux, lui en fasse part. Ginny dut comprendre l'appréhension de sa camarade puisqu'elle fit un effort incommensurable pour se reprendre et la regarder. Ses yeux reflétaient exactement tout ce qui tourmentait Hermione : l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« 'Mione..., commença prudemment la plus jeune. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'aimerais te dire que tu peux croire à ce qu'il a marqué mais... C'est trop rapide. J'ai l'impression, excuse-moi, de te revoir avec Krum. J'ai l'impression que Fred vient d'agir par instinct et sur un coup de tête, comme ça. Je... Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux... »

Elle s'y était attendue, pourtant son cœur se reçut un véritable coup de poignard et Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer à la perspective que Fred se soit effectivement trompé, qu'il ait agi sur une impulsion, comme tant de fois auparavant. Ginny ouvrit ses bras et se rapprocha rapidement d'elle pour la prendre contre elle, réconfortante.

« Ça va aller 'Mione », promit-elle d'une voix enraillée.

Mais pour que tout rentre en ordre, il allait falloir attendre. Tout reposait entre les mains de Fred maintenant et Hermione ne devait pas s'en mêler. Elle ne devait surtout pas répondre à ce message, patienter jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la recontacte et mette les choses au clair. Et ce temps qui allait s'écouler, il allait falloir l'affronter de la même manière que Hermione avait dû affronter la destruction brutale de tous ses premiers espoirs la première fois. Ginny se sentit si impuissante qu'elle rêva un instant d'avoir rêvé cette conversation, ce message. Elle apposa son menton sur l'épaule de son amie qui tremblait en même temps que ses sanglots silencieux, ferma les yeux en se raidissant et pour sans doute l'unique fois de sa vie, regretta d'être la soeur de quelqu'un comme Fred.

Il l'avait déjà déçue. Elle l'avait parfois méprisé. Mais aujourd'hui elle le détestait de faire subir ça à une amie. S'être fait détruire par quelqu'un ne lui donnait pas le droit d'en briser un autre. Et s'il était vraiment sérieux, comme elle l'espérait de la même façon que Hermione, s'il l'était alors il était d'autant plus cruel d'envoyer un message alors qu'il aurait dû venir directement. Il le devait à Hermione. Il le lui devait. C'était son seul droit sur elle d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Fred avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait été heureuse et avait compris que quelque chose de déterminant allait se dérouler. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait laissé Hermione s'y rendre et avait obligé leurs amis à laisser faire les choses. Pour autant elle avait espéré que Fred comprenne qu'il ressentait un minimum de sentiments pour la brune. Qu'il le comprenne si c'était le cas. Pas qu'il le dévoile sans en être certain... Et encore moins à la principale intéressée.

.

.  
_George,_

_Tu as jusqu'à demain pour m'expliquer le comportement de Fred. Tu as également jusqu'à demain pour savoir si oui ou non je dois déjà préparer la protection rapprochée de Hermione au cas où elle veuille mettre un terme à ses jours... Et j'aimerais plaisanter mais vu l'état de 'Mione... Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que Fred n'a pas encore fait une erreur de jugement due à son imbécillité et ses pulsions._

_S'il ne pense pas le « je t'aime » qu'il vient de lui envoyer, je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner._

_Gin'_

.

.

A ses yeux, il n'y avait eu qu'une histoire sans conséquence ni attache. A ses yeux Fred était le premier à l'avoir touchée, un très bon ami, un ancien confident et quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait plus que les autres, en qui elle avait un minimum de respect. En sortant avec lui, Alicia avait été heureuse parce qu'elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise avec les jumeaux. Alors que ses parents la poussaient toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, la gâtaient pour qu'elle leur obéisse et lui faisaient miroiter un sentiment de supériorité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Fred avait été un exutoire et une bouffée d'oxygène. Pour autant il n'était qu'un _plus_.

Elle, elle n'avait pas vu le mal à mettre un terme à leur relation. Sa carrière avant tout. Ses parents ne lui auraient jamais pardonné de privilégier un truc de passage qu'elle oublierait d'ici quelques années à une réussite sociale. Là où son père avait échoué, elle devait exceller. Études, formation, travail. Et pour elle ce n'était qu'une histoire sans attache, sans conséquence, sans devoirs ni obligations. Juste un _plus_. Même si entre temps elle s'était rendue compte que Fred ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, lui, elle n'avait pas pu se défaire de sa vision des choses. Elle avait voulu la lui imposer et avait cru perdre ce _plus_ en claquant la porte derrière elle. Cependant, Fred était revenu. Après un certain temps mais il était revenu.

A nouveau, pendant que son emploi lui imposait la discipline et la rigueur qu'elle avait toujours adopté, il était devenu son exutoire et son _plus_. A nouveau il avait tout brisé. Elle l'avait cru plus détaché, elle avait cru qu'il avait compris qui elle était. Fred avait dit les mots tabous et elle avait su qu'il attendrait toujours d'elle quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple relation servant d'exutoire. Encore une fois, elle avait claqué la porte sans se retourner après lui avoir fait face et lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas en droit d'attendre plus d'elle.

Elle était retournée à sa carrière et ses ambitions, la tête froide et les idées claires. Désormais il n'y aurait plus que son travail et elle. Les brunchs chez ses parents le dimanche aussi, auxquels s'ajoutaient quelques visites de la part d'anciens camarades de Poudlard comme Angelina et Lee. Même après le court mais intense échange épistolaire d'avec George, Alicia était restée campée sur ses positions. Le travail, sa famille, et elle. Il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre. De toute manière, bien qu'elle soit venue aujourd'hui dans cette boutique à la recherche d'un secours quelconque, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus qu'une profonde affection pour Fred.

Néanmoins pour une fois celui-ci avait compris et ne s'imaginait rien, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Chose qui l'avait passablement étonnée alors que Fred la berçait contre lui tout en sifflotant presque gaiement.

Pourquoi était-il si guilleret ? Et pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu tirer un trait sur elle alors qu'il était presque prêt à pleurer la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté ? Une voix dans sa tête lui indiquait qu'elle était mécontente de ce soudain détachement perceptible dans les faits et gestes du rouquin l'étreignant encore malgré l'heure matinale. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, couchés sur le lit de Fred après qu'il l'y ait conduite sans explications à George qu'elle avait brièvement croisé. Alicia revoyait encore le regard glacial de son ancien ami sur elle. Pire même, elle en avait peur. Son père avait raison, elle était trop faible.

La jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts depuis quelques minutes déjà, sourcilla et frissonna en se pelotonnant d'avantage contre le corps chaud lui faisant office de couverture. Fred grogna dans son sommeil sans se réveiller et elle se tourna tout doucement jusqu'à lui faire face. Ses iris papillonnèrent sur le visage apaisé, descendirent sur les lèvres entrouvertes et Alicia eut encore envie de pleurer. A présent elle était jalouse de lui. Elle avait toujours été son adversaire mais toujours supérieure à lui, aujourd'hui elle était plus faible que lui et elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Il était injuste de voir qu'il était parvenu à s'endurcir alors qu'elle venait de faire dix pas en arrière.

« Si tu me détestes, je vois pas pourquoi tu es là... »

Alicia tressauta, surprise de voir que Fred était aussi réveillé qu'elle, et elle le fusilla du regard lorsque les paupières pâles battirent pour laisser apparaître deux perles vertes.

« Comment tu sais que je te déteste ?, chuchota-t-elle sans préambule et dans l'espoir de reprendre l'avantage sur lui.

-Venir chialer chez moi, c'est me prouver que tu n'es qu'une pleurnicheuse. Maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, que tu vois à quel point je suis plus fort que toi en ce moment, et puisque je te connais, je devine que tu me détestes », analysa tranquillement Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser des termes suffisamment péjoratifs pour la provoquer. Alicia se redressa violemment et se dégagea de sa prise. Fred resta allongé, se tourna sur le dos en baillant et croisa ses mains sous sa nuque, vainqueur pour cette manche. La brune fut tentée de le frapper, de le gifler ou de récupérer sa baguette -posée sur la table de chevet- et lui lancer un sort qui le défigurerait. Elle s'en sentait capable, elle l'était.

« Chacun son tour », claqua-t-elle sèchement à la place.

Fred ricana assez méchamment, ultime rempart de défense contre elle, et secoua la tête pour la détromper. Lui aussi avait pleuré, lui aussi avait été l'être inférieur, mais...

« Moi je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Et c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi.

-Tu as quand même perdu, persifla Alicia qui serra ses poings sur les draps.

-Perdu ? Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi ? »

L'expression surprise qu'il arbora alors était uniquement due au fait qu'il ait enfin réussi à employer un mot qu'il croyait banni de son répertoire, mais Alicia n'y vit qu'un étonnement feint. Un sarcasme physique à son encontre. Fred mit de côté la sensation étrange qu'il ressentit à l'idée de parler d'amour et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire pour lui faire ravaler toute sa fierté. Une fierté déjà fissurée car elle avait fait l'erreur de venir lui demander de l'aide. Il repensa à Hermione, il repensa à son joli visage et sa détermination de la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, et brusquement son cerveau se montra plus productif que jamais.

« J'ai gagné, au contraire... »

Alicia resta interdite mais garda son aura de colère.

« Moi je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire au juste ? Tu sais détruire les gens. C'est ce qui te rend forte peut-être ? Au contraire. Tu seras toujours toute seule. Et faible. »

Et à mesure qu'il parlait, il comprenait enfin tout ce que George avait pu lui dire ou essayer de lui faire comprendre. Il faudrait aussi qu'il dise à Hermione qu'il avait assimilé un concept tout nouveau concernant les sentiments.

« Alors j'ai gagné », acheva-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Alicia rouvrit et referma ses poings, prête à le frapper pour de bon. Fred prit appui sur ses coudes, la toisa franchement et fut loin d'être déconcerté lorsque la jeune femme se précipita sur lui, s'empara de ses poignets et le cloua au matelas, assise sur son bassin. Il nota que son corps ne réagissait aucunement à cette proximité et la laissa se débattre contre elle-même sans cesser de sourire, narquois. Quoique puisse faire Alicia, l'étrangler, lui cracher son venin à la figure, ça n'aurait aucun impact sur lui.

« Les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles. »

Le jeune homme allait lui répondre mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et George fit deux pas à l'intérieur, bras croisés et regard dur.

Il avisa la position de son jumeau et d'Alicia, réprima à grand mal une grimace de dégoût à l'égard de son frère qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aussi débile au point d'être cruel et occulta royalement et consciemment la présence de la brune pour s'adresser audit frère.

« Skeeter arrive dans dix minutes. Prépare-toi. »

Fred voulu se débarrasser du fardeau qui l'empêchait de bouger pour dire à George que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, qu'il ne s'était pas refait piéger par Alicia, mais son double était déjà reparti quand il parvint à repousser la jeune femme sur le côté. De plus il avait complètement oublié l'interview de Rita Skeeter et George allait lui passer un savon, à moins qu'il ne l'ignore ou ne lui jette à nouveau un regard aussi réfrigérant que celui auquel il avait eu droit deux secondes plus tôt.

Sans un mot de plus pour Alicia qui venait de toute façon de se glisser sous les couvertures en boudant, Fred se leva et s'empara à la hâte de vêtements propres avant de sortir, fermer la porte de sa chambre et filer dans la salle de bain. Il croisa Verity sur son chemin, laquelle semblait si déçue qu'il hésita un instant quant à prendre une douche tout de suite. Peut-être qu'il devrait d'abord s'expliquer avec George et leur assistante ? Non. Le temps pressait et pour toutes les prises de tête qu'ils avaient eu à cause de lui, il devait bien une interview en bonne et due forme à son frère. Une interview parfaite pour George, et un autre message à l'égard de Hermione avant que la situation n'empire. Il s'expliquerait avec Alicia, il parviendrait à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec un peu de chance. Et avec cette même chance, Alicia repartirait aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

Tout en se faufilant sous le jet d'eau chaude, le jeune homme se remémora la conversation nocturne de la Salle sur Demande et ses sourcils se rejoignirent dans un plissement d'incompréhension. Pour l'instant Alicia le détestait et il réussissait à la mépriser, ou plutôt à la prendre en pitié. Mais quelques jours plus tôt il se faisait confirmer par Hermione qu'il aimait encore Alicia... Alors était-ce une montée d'adrénaline qui lui donnait des ailes ? Ou bien le fait d'avoir mis à découvert quelques miettes de ses sentiments pour Hermione ? Il ne se comprenait plus.

George l'attendait à la sortie de la salle d'eau, assis à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de l'irritante sorcière réengagée à la Gazette du Sorcier et de sa plume à papote suspendue au-dessus d'un bout de parchemin. Fred se racla la gorge sitôt dans la même pièce que son jumeau et la journaliste. Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui et après un regard échangé avec George, le jeune homme comprit qu'il devait faire semblant d'être le plus heureux des sorciers jusqu'à ce que Rita lève le camp.

« Bonjour ! », claironna-t-il donc en conséquence.

George profita du fait que Rita se mette à rayonner et se lève afin de serrer la main de son autre pour calmer son souffle saccadé et énervé. D'un geste discret il déposa la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Ginny au beau milieu de la nuit sur la chaise qu'allait prendre Fred et il s'efforça de sourire lorsque l'attention de Skeeter retomba sur lui.

« Alors dites-moi, je voudrais commencer mon article par une petite présentation personnelle ! »

Fred récupéra le feuillet, s'assit sans montrer sa confusion et lut rapidement les mots griffonnés par sa soeur. Son cœur battit tristement la mesure lorsqu'il en arriva au sous-entendu de Ginny concernant l'état de Hermione. Il aurait aimé assurer à Ginny qu'il n'avait pas agi sur un coup de tête... mais il ne le pouvait pas. Rien n'était encore assez clair dans ses pensées.

« Vous êtes donc jumeaux, vous allez sur vos dix-neuf ans et vous avez derrière vous une sacrée réputation de trublions, résuma Rita de son côté, sous le charme de George qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil séducteur.

-Exact !

-Et fiers », renchérit Fred en s'y obligeant et en évitant l'œillade de l'autre rouquin.

La plume à papote inscrivit quelques mots que ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent voir de leurs places. Harry et Ron les avait mis en garde mais ils n'avaient pas peur de l'intruse ni de ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à leur égard. Et quand bien même elle pourrait les déstabiliser, il suffirait d'un sourire de George, d'un contact physique de Fred, pour que Rita glousse comme une adolescente et finisse par dépeindre un joli tableau d'eux.

« J'ai toujours voulu interroger des jumeaux !, s'enthousiasma la quadragénaire dont les yeux pétillaient véritablement. Dites m'en plus sur vos relations. Êtes-vous plutôt fusionnels ? Ou au contraire avec des tempéraments totalement différents ?

-Fusionnels...

-... et différents », compléta George.

Rita acquiesça vivement, la plume à papote passa d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin, puis les observa tour à tour avec concentration.

« Qui est le dominant et qui est le dominé ? »

Fred et George restèrent silencieux, avant que Fred ne soupire et George ait un rictus goguenard.

« Fred fonce toujours...

-Et George assure nos arrières, maugréa ledit Fred.

-Mais je reste l'aîné.

-Et moi le cadet. »

Le fait qu'ils parlent à deux pour une seule tirade arracha un petit rire amusé à la journaliste dont les yeux se plissèrent. Pourtant cette tirade n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle était forcée, Fred le sentait, en comprenait plus de choses que le commun des mortels ne le pourrait. Et même si les réponses avaient été automatiques, le fait que George se pose en dominant de façon si implacable l'avait meurtri. Personne n'aime s'entendre dire qu'il est dominé, que ce soit par sa famille, ses amis, sa petite-amie ou son jumeau. Leur relation lui avait toujours paru être égalitaire à tous points de vue. Oui, George était l'aîné. Oui, lui était une tête-brûlée qui avait besoin qu'on le retienne avant qu'il ne fonce dans le mur. Oui, il dépendait des autres alors que George était un tantinet plus autonome.

Mais depuis quand avaient-ils un jumelage dominant/dominé ?

« D'après ce qu'on a pu me dire sur vous, je devine une très grande complicité, mais vous arrive-t-il de vous disputer ? »

L'ironie voulait que la dispute se profile à l'horizon pourtant ni Fred ni George ne donnèrent satisfaction à Rita et ils secouèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait, leurs grands sourires toujours en équilibre précaire sur les lèvres identiques.

« C'est très rare, assura George dans un petit rire aérien.

-Et même si différents, avez-vous les mêmes goûts ? »

Fred avait bien du mal à se dire que la journaliste était venue pour vanter les mérites de leur magasin... Il savait qu'ils avaient toujours éveillé la curiosité des gens qui les entourait, mais de là à faire tout un article sur « les jumeaux Weasley ».

« Ça dépend de quels goûts vous parlez.

-Oh, eh bien la nourriture par exemple ? », s'enjoua la blondinette et par-dessus son épaule, Fred vit Verity traverser la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées, à savoir se demander ce que pouvait faire Alicia en ce moment dans sa chambre ?, qu'il laissa George répondre à nouveau. L'image de son Coqtable posé en évidence sur son bureau le fit frissonner et Fred déglutit difficilement en suppliant Merlin d'empêcher Alicia de visiter sa chambre dans les moindres recoins. Elle le détestait, elle serait bien capable de tout casser, ou de fouiller dans ses affaires. Il venait de gagner une bataille contre elle mais si elle tombait sur les messages de Hermione qui la nommaient à plusieurs reprises, Alicia reprendrait l'avantage. Sans compter qu'elle découvrirait sa pseudo relation avec la jeune fille.

« Et vous ? »

George leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de son frère. Ce dernier se reprit, redoubla de sourire pour Rita et essaya de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander cette fois.

« Fred n'a pas de petite-amie attitrée, s'empressa donc de dire George en voyant que le rouquin était ailleurs. Il aime bien _s'amuser_. Disons qu'il n'est pas fait pour les relations à long terme. Ou les relations tout court. »

Voilà qui était fait, et clair. Fred s'empourpra, de colère et d'un douloureux malaise. Son rictus perdit de son éclat à la plus grande joie visible de Skeeter.

« Ouais, je suis le vilain petit canard de la famille, feignit-il de s'amuser et il cacha ses mains moites sous la table qui se posèrent sur la lettre de Ginny coincée entre ses genoux.

-Vous avez bien raison d'en profiter, fit remarquer la chroniqueuse, ravie. Vous êtes jeune !

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire comprendre à mon frère. Mais à côté de ça, une relation sérieuse ne me dérangerait pas.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu saches choisir la bonne fille ! »

George voulait le blesser ? C'était fait. Il voulait le tourner en ridicule ? C'était en bonne voie. Il voulait lui signifier qu'il n'aimait pas son attitude ? Fred avait compris. Dans un simple coup d'œil légèrement embué parce qu'il se sentait atrocement mal, incompris et trahi, Fred montra à son jumeau que pour l'instant, ça suffisait. Que s'il voulait vraiment se disputer avec lui, alors il allait devoir attendre. Et alors que George répondait à une énième question, le soupirant de Hermione ravala son amertume et la sensation d'être détesté par sa moitié en même temps que sa salive.

Depuis sa chambre, Alicia referma la porte qu'elle avait entrebâillée pour écouter l'interview et se rassit sur le bord du lit, sourcils froncés. Elle donna un grand coup de pelle sur la tête de sa petite voix lui ordonnant de reposer ce truc étrange ressemblant à un hibou, prit un certain temps avant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement et finalement eut un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace alors qu'elle tapotait quelques touches avec précaution. Jamais encore elle ne s'était montrée si pitoyable, son père aurait encore plus honte d'elle s'il la voyait espionner un garçon qui n'était qu'un_ plus_ dans sa vie. Mais Fred était plus fort qu'elle, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, et il était hors de question qu'il arrive à se reconstruire alors qu'elle sombrait.

De toute façon, Granger n'était pas une fille pour lui. Elle ne lui répondrait jamais, s'aplatirait, en quelque sorte Alicia lui rendait service. Fred finirait par se lasser de cette gamine, lui il avait besoin de jouer, de s'amuser comme disait George. Il avait besoin qu'on lui tienne tête. Hermione Granger n'était pas faite pour lui. Et sa conscience lui glissa, perfide, que la vérité n'était pas l'absurdité d'une relation entre Hermione et Fred, mais plutôt qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se faire évincer par cette fille plus faible qu'elle.

.

.

Elle l'avait enfin à sa portée ! Pour une fois un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres et Hermione répondit au regard doux du professeur Dumbledore assit en face d'elle.

En réalité ce n'était pas elle qui était parvenue à ses fins, c'était le hasard qui avait bien fait les choses et avait décidé de la soulager d'un fardeau lourd à porter -la responsabilité-. Un hibou avait fait irruption dans la classe de métamorphose des sixième années et après avoir consulté le feuillet, le professeur McGonagall avait ordonné à Hermione de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement. La brunette avait pris ses affaires, le cœur battant à la fois d'inquiétude et aussi de soulagement, et avait marché jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle n'avait pas de mot de passe mais la gargouille de l'entrée s'était automatiquement effacée à son arrivée. Dumbledore l'attendait à l'entrée de son bureau.

D'un regard il l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil qu'il sembla avoir conjuré à l'instant et Hermione s'exécuta non sans extirper de son sac l'enveloppe de Théodore, passablement froissée à cause de tous ses voyages. Une fois l'homme d'autorité assis en face d'elle, le menton posé sur ses mains liées, la jeune fille fit glisser la lettre jusqu'à lui et se mordilla un bout de lèvre, navrée.

« J'aurai dû vous donner ceci bien plus tôt... Excusez-moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-Et je pense que j'aurai dû depuis longtemps vous donner l'occasion de venir me voir. »

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire, un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et s'empara de la missive qu'il rangea dans un tiroir d'un geste vif. Hermione, un peu déçue, demeura dans le silence le plus complet en attente d'une explication quant à sa présence ici. Un jour elle comprendrait le rôle de Nott et Zabini dans toute cette histoire, mais un autre jour.

« A cause de certaines choses à régler, je n'ai passé que peu de temps à Poudlard, commença-t-il d'un ton chaleureux. La fois dernière je crois me souvenir que Minerva vous a destituée de vos fonctions n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce souvenir Hermione se rembrunit et elle opina alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

« Filius et Minerva m'ont rapporté hier soir que votre... appelons-la baisse de motivation... a également pris fin et que vous aviez rattrapé votre retard dans toutes les matières. J'aimerais donc connaître votre avis : pensez-vous pouvoir reprendre ceci ? »

Ce disant il lui montra son insigne de préfète qui étincela à la lumière du jour. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, avisa ce qui avait autrefois fait sa fierté et son sourire se raviva. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son poste. Sa vie prenait un tournant pathétiquement tragique à cause de Fred et de la guerre qui se profilait. Elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses amis, elle retrouvait peu à peu l'envie d'apprendre, il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve les bons mots, qu'elle se relève et obtienne ses anciens droits.

« Je pense que je le peux, affirma-t-elle donc d'un éclat déterminé. Je le peux et je le veux, et c'est sans doute ce qui prouve ma capacité à reprendre mon poste. J'ai déjà assuré au professeur McGonagall que cet incident de... baisse de motivation... ne se reproduirait plus.

-Bien. »

Dumbledore observa consciencieusement l'insigne, comme s'il tentait d'en découvrir un secret inconnu pour un autre que lui. Hermione le laissa faire, avide de savoir si elle ressortirait de cette pièce avec sa fierté retrouvée ou si Ron et Seamus allaient devoir redoubler de pitreries pour lui arracher des sourires. L'insigne fut brusquement avancée sur le bureau jusqu'à elle et Hermione comprit dans un immense soulagement qu'elle allait redevenir elle-même. Préfète, première de la classe, miss-je-sais-tout peut-être, responsable et respectée par ses mentors.

« Minerva sera heureuse de retrouver votre soutien et j'ose croire qu'un tel incident ne se reproduira plus. »

La brune secoua la tête, confirmant de toutes ses forces qu'elle était de nouveau prête à faire régner l'ordre dans le château. Enfin... Elle parmi d'autres évidemment.

« Je voudrais par ailleurs vous remercier de votre collaboration concernant ce trafic de messages, continua Dumbledore en désignant distraitement le tiroir où était désormais renfermée la lettre de Théodore.

-Oh, c'était... C'était tout naturel... Professeur. »

Par gêne et plaisir de se voir autant gratifier, Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle cilla légèrement lorsque le directeur recommença à la fixer avec cette attention qui savait si bien rendre les gens mal à l'aise.

« Avez-vous des questions à ce propos ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, prise au dépourvue. Des questions, elle en avait beaucoup trop pour être en paix avec elle-même. Son cerveau croulait sous les interrogations suscitées par le rôle de Nott et Zabini dans la guerre. Cependant, si elle demandait quelque chose aurait-elle vraiment une réponse ? En temps normal et ce depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, c'était Harry le grand confident de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme était la seule personne à sa connaissance à avoir l'autorisation de poser des questions, se mettre en colère contre leur directeur ou encore lui faire part de ses suggestions. Ron et elle n'étaient que les amis qui avaient tacitement promis de toujours se tenir à ses côtés et de l'aider à vaincre le mal.

« Je me demandais... »

Dumbledore resta silencieux et Hermione gigota, nerveuse.

« Vous faites réellement confiance à Théodore Nott ? »

Ce qui était quelque peu impertinent, elle en avait conscience. Lui demander si il avait confiance en ce crétin c'était revenir à douter de ses décisions. Un peu comme l'éternel questionnement au sujet de Rogue que tout le monde prenait pour un traître ou un espion. Elle aurait bien entendu pu demander autre chose, par exemple en quoi consistait la mission de Théo au juste, pourtant elle n'avait plus envie de le savoir. Il se passerait ce qui devait se passer et elle n'avait de toute façon pas de rôle dans cette histoire. La seule chose qui la poussait à se méfier était la sincérité du jeune serpentard. Surtout après le coup du pari...

Très bien, elle n'était pas objective parce qu'elle lui en voulait et elle en arrivait à remettre en doute les décisions d'Albus Dumbledore. Et alors ?

« Monsieur Nott a toute ma confiance.

-Je vois, baragouina Hermione avec une certaine honte.

-Navré de vous décevoir », rajouta le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille atteint des sommets de rougeur, gênée. Dumbledore savait toujours tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, presque tout du moins, aurait-il donc pu être au courant du pari stupide de ses élèves ? Comprendre que la brune était remontée contre Théodore et doutait simplement de lui à cause de ses agissements immatures ? Si tel était le cas elle crèverait de honte, pour la seconde fois. De honte et de désespoir évidemment.

« Miss Granger, je suis inquiet vous concernant. »

Hermione sentit sa cage thoracique s'affaisser sur elle-même lorsque ses poumons se vidèrent de toute leur oxygène. Un tremblement s'empara de ses mains et elle s'accrocha au regard du directeur comme à une bouée de secours. Que voulait-il dire par inquiet ? Il n'allait quand même pas... revenir sur ses paroles ? Lui retirer son insigne, encore ? Dumbledore plissa les yeux, la brune ferma les siens pour essayer de retrouver son souffle, et sa voix reprit, implacable :

« Vous n'avez pas, pour ainsi dire, eu une scolarité des plus banales depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Les choses que vous avez été contrainte de faire, de voir... J'ai bien peur que toutes ces situations n'aient brisé cette adolescence que vous auriez dû avoir. Vous êtes intelligente, miss Granger. Vous êtes intelligente et bien trop adulte pour votre âge. Je regrette ceci. La mort, la guerre, tout ceci n'auraient jamais dû vous être si familier. »

Et le fait qu'il énonce tout ceci à voix haute la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne put le comprendre, et qu'elle ne voulut le comprendre.

La mort. _Sirius_. La guerre. _Voldemort_. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais il n'y avait pas que la seule tristesse dans les larmes qui menaçaient de la faire céder aujourd'hui encore. Il y avait également une grande culpabilité et un nouvel éclat de honte, et son cœur se serrait alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Harry, Ron et elle, et tous les autres. L'étrange arrivée de Théodore Nott dans les affaires de l'Ordre du Phœnix lui avait bien rappelé une triste réalité, néanmoins elle ne s'en était jamais autant ré-approchée qu'à ce moment précis. Comment avait-elle pu mettre tout ça de côté, le reléguer, au profit d'une bête amourette à sens unique ? Et tout ce qu'elle avait fait... ce qui était à l'origine de ce qu'ils appelaient une baisse de motivation.

Non. Non elle n'était pas une adulte avant l'heure. Elle avait reculé dans le cycle de la vie. Elle n'avait jamais été plus adolescente.

« Vous... Vous vous trompez... »

Albus haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui demander à quel instant son jugement s'était fait erroné. Hermione se figea, guindée.

« Je n'ai jamais été plus... plus stupidement gamine et étrangère au conflit... que maintenant, termina-t-elle dans un trémolos grotesque et en s'efforçant de conserver un minimum de calme.

-Si tel est le cas, alors j'en suis soulagé et heureux. Miss ? »

A l'énième appel, Hermione frissonna et batailla pour ne pas partir se réfugier dans son dortoir.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable si certaines choses vous sont apparues plus importantes que d'autres alors qu'aux yeux d'un tierce elles ne le seraient pas. Je ne peux vous encourager dans cette voie, mais je suis ravi que mes étudiants vivent une vie au plus près de la normalité malgré la période de troubles que nous traversons. Je vous suggère de prendre un peu de repos avant de retourner en classe, et aussi de regarder dans votre poche. »

Hermione battit des paupières sans comprendre et Dumbledore désigna d'un sourire sa robe de sorcière. Avec un mélange de stupeur, d'horreur et de cette honte persistante, la jeune fille se rendit compte que son Coqtable vibrait depuis un petit moment déjà. Recevoir un message de Fred n'était franchement pas la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver à cette minute précise. Elle se saisit toutefois du petit hibou en plastique parce que le regard de son mentor restait posé sur elle et le pressa contre sa cuisse, dents serrées.

« Allez donc faire un petit tour. Je préviendrai Filius d'un possible retard de notre nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor. »

Incapable de répondre, la brunette se leva d'un bond et fila sans demander son reste, son insigne dans une paume, son Coqtable dans l'autre. Elle dévala les escaliers, tempêta intérieurement contre la gargouille qui mettait un temps atrocement long à s'ouvrir et se précipita dans les couloirs sans trop savoir ce qu'elle cherchait à fuir ou courser. Dumbledore et sa perspicacité qui venaient de l'achever ? Fred qui allait lui donner une réponse capitale à toutes ses questions ? Ou bien elle, tout simplement, ses agissements puérils, son aveuglement des derniers mois, sa bêtise. Toujours fut-il que cette course incompréhensible la conduisit à l'extérieur du château sous quelques regards curieux d'étudiants sortant de cours.

A cause d'une de ses dernières pensées concernant le décès de Sirius, Hermione prit naturellement le chemin du saule cogneur et elle s'agenouilla en plein milieu de l'étendue de verdure, à quelques mètres de l'arbre qui s'agitait avec véhémence en permanence. Ses mains accrochèrent distraitement l'insigne de préfète sur sa poitrine, se saisirent ensuite du faux téléphone et laissèrent s'afficher le message qui avait clos son entretien avec le directeur. Son cœur battit la mesure, puis s'arrêta.

« Hermione ? »

Mais tout s'était arrêté. Un vrai film de comédie dramatique qui fait subitement un arrêt sur image, ou au moins un ralenti fastidieux pour le téléspectateur comme pour les acteurs. Tout s'était arrêté et lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, qu'elle tomba sur les fesses et fut compressée contre un corps chaud et amical, Hermione ne le vécut qu'en une sorte d'univers parallèle qu'elle observerait d'un point de vue externe. La seconde d'avant son corps n'était qu'une immense tempête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à braver, désormais l'océan de ses pensées et de ses sentiments s'était brusquement assoupi et comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans l'œil d'un cyclone, le silence se faisait pesant, assourdissant. Ses propres paupières se refermèrent, et il n'y eut aucune larme ce coup-ci.

Pourquoi pleurer quand tout était fini ? Elle ne voyait aucune raison de le faire.

.

.

_**De : Fred**_

_**A : Hermione**_

_Désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai écrit._

_Il serait préférable que tu m'oublies à l'avenir, ça m'arrangerait. Merci d'avance._

.

.

La porte se refermait à peine que George se tournait brutalement pour faire face à son jumeau. Celui-ci, le souffle court d'avoir fait semblant d'être heureux ces deux dernières heures, était resté assis à la table. George remarqua qu'il tenait le mot de Ginny dans son poing serré mais pour le coup ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi Fred paraissait si défait et au bord du rouleau. Il avait été fatigué de toute cette histoire, avait cru à un dénouement peut-être pas aussi merveilleux que dans les contes d'enfants mais du moins aussi léger qu'eux autrefois, aujourd'hui il l'était plus que jamais. Fatigué, éreinté. Rien ne le concernait, il ne voulait plus s'en mêler.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait le parti d'un autre qu'eux.

« Skeeter tient un bon article, en tout cas il sera en notre faveur », lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne et Fred releva un peu la tête, amer.

George se détacha de l'entrée, s'assura que Verity était toujours dans sa chambre avant de jeter un regard à l'autre chambre fermée de l'appartement.

« Alicia doit t'attendre.

-Je me fous d'Alicia, marmonna le second rouquin qui déchira la note de Ginny d'un geste sec.

-Comme tu te fous de 'Mione et du reste. Ouais, j'ai bien compris. Passe une bonne journée. »

Fred sourcilla mais ne trouva pas la force de s'offusquer ou de hausser le ton pour avoir cette dispute qu'il attendait depuis que George était venu le chercher. Il put à peine se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre alors que son frère s'éloignait d'un pas vif et colérique. Avoir une jouxte verbale aurait pu les soustraire de ce qui était en train de se passer, chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom car il n'avait jamais dû y faire face. A la place le silence s'était installé et les questions avaient été évincées. George ne voulait plus rien savoir, pire, ne voulait plus en entendre de sa part, et c'était sans doute ça plus que tout le reste qui le poussa à se taire et le regarder partir sans rien dire.

L'image de Hermione s'imposa à son esprit, s'y superposa celle de Ginny, finalement celle de George et de Verity à côté de la salle de bain, et le jeune homme se reçut une violente gifle en pleine figure. Sa dépendance aux gens venait de se retourner contre lui, et cette fois c'était de manière cruellement définitive. Sauf qu'à défaut d'être détesté ou méprisé, il avait déçu des personnes à qui il tenait. Décevoir... Sur du long terme. Rien ne s'arrangerait aussi vite que toutes les situations merdiques qu'il avait pu subir auparavant.

« Je crois... »

Fred suffoqua, laissa les cheveux d'Alicia dégringoler dans son cou et ne fit pas un geste alors que la brune déposait un baiser acide sur sa tempe. Il la sentait sourire, il la sentait supérieure de nouveau, et à cet instant il comprit réellement que tout était vraiment fini avec elle. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi mais Hermione l'avait délogée de son cœur et s'y était imposée à sa place avec une force insoupçonnable. Pourtant un sixième sens dont il ne se pensait pas être doté lui indiqua avec tout autant de puissance que si les choses s'étaient finies concernant Alicia, elles venaient de se terminer pour ce qui était de Hermione également, tout comme son jumelage avec George qui s'était violemment fissuré.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Alicia déposa le Coqtable sur la table, un message s'éleva et Fred écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle avait osé envoyer à Hermione. Une main doucereuse lui caressa la joue, ébouriffa ses cheveux, et un rire malsain atteignit ses tympans.

« Je crois que désormais, tes beaux sentiments et toi avaient perdu pour de bon, susurra la voix capricieuse quelque part au-dessus de son oreille.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Comment parvenait-il à garder son calme ? Il venait de tout perdre bon sang. Il venait de tout perdre et pourtant son ton était plat, dépourvu d'une quelconque émotion.

« Parce que je te déteste. »

Le cœur battant, Fred opina à la réponse, l'esprit en déroute.

« C'est ce que font les meilleurs ennemis l'un pour l'autre, non ? Je ne pourrais jamais être faible, Weasley. Tu devras t'y faire, je l'emporterai toujours. »

Là encore le raisonnement était juste, et ne l'étonnait véritablement pas. A quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre de toute manière d'une personne comme elle ? Non, ce qui lui crevait le cœur à cet instant c'était d'imaginer la douleur de Hermione face à de tels mots. Des mots qu'il aurait pu penser, sept mois plus tôt, des mots qui auraient pu souffler les espoirs de la brune dès le départ mais qu'il n'avait pas prononcé parce qu'à ce moment déjà il commençait à l'aimer, et des mots qu'il n'aurait encore moins pu énoncer aujourd'hui. Mais ça, ça Hermione ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle le connaissait bien à l'heure actuelle, seulement n'aurait aucune difficulté à croire à ce message.

A la limite il aurait pu écrire la première phrase, vraie la veille, à présent fausse, mais pas la seconde. Pas un « oublie-moi » froid et sans possibilité d'avenir.

Il avait soudain besoin d'oxygène, besoin des boucles et non des mèches lisses. Il avait besoin des yeux plein d'exaspération, d'amusement et d'affection. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas. Plus ? Il n'y avait pas pensé... Est-ce qu'il aurait seulement le droit de la revoir après ça ? Il avait perdu George et Ginny, les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu lui venir en aide, qu'il aurait voulu appeler en renfort. Ginny et George n'étaient plus disposés à lui pardonner ses bêtises et ses bourdes phénoménales, ils ne le laisseraient jamais plus approcher Hermione. Le pire était qu'ils aient envisagé de le faire disparaître. George pourrait si facilement lui ordonner de se trouver un autre boulot, un autre appart'. Ginny serait prête à tout pour protéger Hermione.

Et Fred, sa seule alliée était justement l'élément qui venait de tout casser. Oui, Alicia restait son amie. Son ennemie. Les deux à la fois.

« Tu te rends compte que tu te mets dans un état lamentable à cause d'une fille comme _Granger_ ? »

Alicia se détacha de lui dans un grognement de dégoût et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle aurait pu s'être brûlée ou être tombée sur un insecte répugnant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu meilleur réaction explicite sur ce qu'elle pensait. Fred eut un rictus ressemblant terriblement à ce genre de sourires qui montrent toute la détresse du monde. Oh oui, Alicia était dégoûtée. Elle ne voulait pas de cette chose en face d'elle pour meilleur ennemi. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il continue à s'affirmer plus fort qu'elle, mais envisager qu'elle ait pu perdre quelques miettes de son précieux temps avec quelqu'un qui était près d'être la personne la plus faible qu'elle connaisse, cela lui était impensable.

« Elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Ce genre de pauvre cruche n'est pas pour toi.

-Mh. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

Ceci dit le rouquin sembla se rependre et il occulta ses soucis avec George pour se concentrer sur ceux engendrés par Alicia à propos de Hermione. Alicia le vit croiser les bras sur la table, repoussant par la même le Coqtable sur le côté, et il consentit après quoi à relever la tête pour se confronter à son regard dédaigneux.

« Après tout je suis un être inférieur, hein _'Licia_. Alors pourquoi Hermione ne pourrait pas être une fille pour moi ?, claqua Fred avec une bonne dose de sarcasme employée pour user du surnom autrefois affectueux que leurs amis avaient pour désigner Alicia.

-Peut-être, _Freddie_, parce que tu es incapable d'aimer. Tu es comme moi et tu le sais très bien. Tu prétends pouvoir avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, je sais que c'est faux, attaqua d'un ton néanmoins paisible la brune en prenant place sur l'ancienne chaise occupée par George.

-J'étais amoureux de toi, et maintenant j'aime Hermione », affirma le jeune homme.

Il dut réprimer un profond malaise pour ce qu'il venait de dire, fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas vomir de sa propre mièvrerie qui les aurait fait rire quelques années plus tôt et se répéta ses mots mentalement afin de ne pas se trahir et se persuader qu'il était capable de ces choses. Capable de vraiment aimer Hermione. Sans devoir se transformer en romantique à deux noises, sans devoir faire des promesses sans queue ni tête, sans devoir changer qui il était et en respectant l'autre. George lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas comme Alicia, il _refusait_ d'être comme elle.

« Ne me fais pas rire. J'ai eu tout le temps de bien réfléchir à notre petite discussion de ce matin, et je t'assure que tu es incapable d'aimer réellement quelqu'un. Encore moins Granger. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux de qui que ce soit. Nous, c'était un jeu. Et elle, c'est un défi que tu as voulu t'imposer. »

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel, Fred figea les siens sur son profil, transpercé par un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Un... jeu... ? Oui, une relation pleine de jouxtes, de blanc contre noir, une relation d'opposition puisqu'ils étaient ainsi tous les deux. Mais le jeu, le jeu lui rappelait celui qu'il avait joué avec Hermione. Tout était toujours parti d'un jeu à la base, seulement après il y avait eu cette douleur constante, cette crainte de perdre quelque chose. Alors on ne pouvait plus évoquer d'amusement à ce stade-ci n'est-ce pas ? Et Hermione n'avait jamais été un défi.

_« Ne la laisse pas te faire ça maintenant. »_

« Si tu le dis », soupira Fred muni de son sempiternel sourire en coin.

Peut-être que c'était niais, voué à l'échec encore une fois. Il aimait quand même Hermione. C'était comme ça, et ça l'avait été pour Alicia aussi à une autre époque. Cette dernière essayait de le déstabiliser, de le faire douter. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée, mais ça ne devait pas marcher. Pas alors qu'il était en train de se relever pour de bon malgré la déception qu'il venait d'occasionner à George, Ginny et les autres. Rien ne s'arrangerait avec facilité, il en était toujours aussi conscient, cependant ça s'arrangerait.

Il avait joué, d'accord. Il s'était pris une immense veste à la fois en tombant amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie et en devenant allergique aux sentiments. Il s'était noyé, avait cru ne plus pouvoir refaire surface, et Hermione était venue le sauver. Alicia avait peut-être eu cette fameuse autorisation de le briser, à l'heure actuelle elle n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui. Hermione en avait, et il les lui accordait bien volontiers si ça pouvait racheter toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire. Alicia ne viendrait pas mettre d'ombre à son tableau une énième fois. George et Ginny ne seraient plus jamais déçus, Fred promettait sur sa propre tête de ne plus décevoir personne. Et ils seraient fiers de lui.

« Ça te fait peur de voir que tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le voudrais, moi qui suis si horrible ?, cingla Alicia dans une moue contrariée.

-Si tu le dis, répéta simplement le jeune homme.

-Je le dis. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un capable d'aimer. Ne te prends pas pour plus faible que tu ne l'es.

-Je continue à considérer ça comme une force. »

Alicia comprima ses mains sur son jean, commençant à perdre ses moyens. Fred aurait dû depuis longtemps cesser de babiller comme un gamin qu'il n'était pas. Il devenait brutalement si peu intéressant que ça lui en faisait mal au cœur et savoir qu'une autre fille, d'autant plus une fille comme Hermione, ait pu être à l'origine de ce changement chez son partenaire semblait détonner en une provocation à ses oreilles.

« Je te connais. Tu dis ça pour l'instant, mais quand plus rien n'ira bien entre vous... De toute manière tu vas la blesser. Elle n'est pas comme toi, pas comme nous. Elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer sans en être dégoûtée. Elle ne te connaît pas. »

Fred se redressa, se leva totalement et baissa des yeux glacés sur la silhouette menue devant lui.

« Je l'ai déjà blessée, par ta faute. Peu importe... Ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est que Hermione me connaît réellement, même plus que toi ou moi. Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'un jeu pour le faire et commencer à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire de mal, elle a continué à m'aimer. Je ne sais pas si elle continuera à le faire après ton message, je pense même qu'elle va me détester finalement, seulement moi je ne vais pas renoncer aussi facilement. Tu doutes sérieusement d'une différence entre toi et moi ? Mais par Mordred, Alicia ! Ouvre les yeux ! Toi tu resteras faible toute ta vie, incapable d'aimer, incapable de supporter qu'on puisse t'aimer. Moi j'ai réussi à changer, je suis capable d'aimer, et je suis capable d'accepter l'amour des autres. Moi je ne les considère pas comme des sous-hommes alors que je ne vaux rien. »

Et plantant là son ancienne amante, Fred pesta silencieusement contre lui-même alors qu'il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prêt à utiliser la magie pour faire apparaître une bassine au plus vite.

Trop de mots tabous en une seule tirade. Il allait vraiment vomir...

.

.

Après-coup, Hermione n'avait toujours aucune une explication à donner du fait qu'elle ait réussi la prouesse de retourner en cours, les suivre docilement, ait discuté quelques instants avec le professeur McGonagall concernant son nouveau-ancien-rôle de préfète et soit parvenue à revenir à la salle commune sans cesser de sourire et de rire aux commentaires de Ron, aux paroles de Harry ou même aux jurons de Ginny qui pourtant étaient tous dirigés vers Fred. Le tout alors qu'elle était purement et simplement détruite. Elle revoyait bien le visage incrédule et angoissé de Seamus au-dessus d'elle, le garçon la soutenant contre lui près du saule en lui demandant de parler, de faire quelque chose qui prouverait qu'elle ne venait pas de mourir les yeux ouverts. Puis il n'y avait plus rien.

Il n'y avait rien. C'était comme creux et vide, toujours cet œil du cyclone qui la baignait dans un silence intérieur pesant et chaud. Son corps était en pilote automatique tel que l'aurait dit en riant son père, elle ne contrôlait plus ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, c'était une sorte de seconde Hermione qui évoluait sous ses yeux voilés et blessés. Son Coqtable avait été récupéré par Seamus et l'ancienne Hermione, avant de disparaître entièrement, lui avait demandé de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce soir sur ce qu'il s'était passé et sur le message qu'il avait lu par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il la consolait. Bien que l'irlandais se soit montré bizarrement trop protecteur, personne n'avait semblé remarquer quoique ce soit.

Ginny en était toujours au « je t'aime aussi », en avait d'ailleurs fait part à Ron et Harry qui s'étaient époumonés de rage -avant de s'étrangler chacun leur tour avec leurs beuglements-. Neville et Parvati avaient peut-être eu un doute au dîner, lorsque Seamus l'avait longuement fixée en sourcillant pendant qu'elle riait gaiement avec Lavande. Toutefois les arrivées respectives de Luna puis Dean les avaient détournés de leurs réflexions. Hermione avait par conséquent regagné la salle commune avec ses amis et la mine la plus détendue qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu lui voir.

Mais maintenant...

« Il... P-pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? 'Mione ? »

Harry paraissait atterré derrière ses lunettes rondes, Ginny était secouée, déboussolée. Hermione soupira en récupérant son petit engin sous le regard soucieux de Seamus qui n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue plus longtemps. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher sur un bonne nuit guilleret qui n'avait rien de naturel dans pareille situation. A sa place elle aurait même fait en sorte de le pousser dans les retranchements de la colère s'il l'avait fallu pour qu'il cesse ce jeu d'acteur stupide.

« Je comptais le faire, murmura la brune en baissant la tête. Seulement... »

Elle se força à sourire -et cette fois fut obligée de se forcer, la Hermione d'aujourd'hui et celle d'avant se réunifiant mentalement- et releva un peu les yeux pour tenter de rassurer Ginny assise en face d'elle. Harry et elle étaient encore trop choqués pour réagir et l'absence de Ron empêchait un quelconque et nouveau débordement.

« C'est pas grave vous savez. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était si surprenant que ça.

-Ça l'est, contra Seamus d'une voix grave derrière elle et en apposant une main douce sur son épaule. On pensait tous que Fred avait...

-Changé ?, suggéra Hermione avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Il a changé. Vraiment. Et je n'essaie pas de le défendre ou quoique ce soit. Gin', il a vraiment changé. Ou plutôt il est redevenu... comme tu disais. »

Ginny sembla comprendre qu'elle parlait de leur conversation dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'elles se rendaient à Londres. Elle opina en se serrant contre Harry, craignant peut-être que la détresse de son amie soit contagieuse ou désireuse de trouver un brin d'affection et de tendresse au milieu de ce chaos sentimental qui n'était pas le sien, et laissa à Hermione le droit de poursuivre bien que celle-ci vit clairement que la rouquine restait dubitative.

« Je peux au moins me gausser de l'avoir aidé à se remettre de tout ça. Mais Fred reste Fred, et je suis Hermione. Nous deux c'était incompatible de toute manière. Je crois qu'il a essayé de m'aimer, mais que ça n'a pas marché. D'où ses deux derniers messages.

-Ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il te fait subir, vociféra Harry qui se réveillait doucement.

-S'il n'était pas sûr de lui il aurait mieux fait de la fermer dès le départ », renchérit Seamus avec conviction.

Hermione prit une courte inspiration, cilla pour s'accorder une petite contemplation du ciel obscur par la fenêtre voisine et sourit, véritablement, pour de bon, avec une tristesse qui provoqua un grognement de Harry, un rapprochement physique de Seamus qui se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée à la prendre contre lui, et un sourire similaire de Ginny en écho.

« Franchement, je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait déjà accordé toute cette attention. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de regrets ou de lui en vouloir. S'il va mieux, ça me suffit. Et l'amour n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Pas en ce moment du moins, rajouta Hermione un ton plus bas en repensant à son entrevue chez le directeur.

-De quoi vous parlez ? »

Les quatre gryffondors se tournèrent d'un même corps en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame où se tenait un Ron en train de grignoter une pomme bien rouge.

« De la fatalité... De la bonté de Hermione que j'hésite à apparenter à la naïveté ou la stupidité », répondit Harry dans un dernier élan de mauvaise humeur.

Ginny et Seamus s'esclaffèrent alors que la brune se mettait à bafouiller des insultes à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Ron s'installait près d'eux, interrogateur, quand Hermione se mit à déclarer qu'elle était loin d'être stupide mais bien plus instruite et sage que tous leurs camarades réunis. La jeune fille feignit d'être vexée, prit une pose boudeuse mais du coin de l'œil jaugea les expressions faciales de ses amis et leurs sourires grandissants. Elle ne mit ainsi pas longtemps à s'éloigner dans ses pensées et même si son cœur lui assura qu'il avait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer, Hermione se réprimanda en son for intérieur pour oser être malheureuse alors qu'il lui était désormais possible de tourner la page.

Après des mois d'espérance, d'indécision, elle avait enfin des réponses et des directives concrètes. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Un jour elle reverrait Fred et quand ce jour arriverait, elle serait en mesure de le remercier pour lui avoir offert quelques souvenirs qu'elle comptait conserver avec attention et qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Non elle n'était pas stupide. Personne n'était amoureux d'un seul individu toute sa vie. Viendrait un temps où elle offrirait son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait le retour des espoirs, qui ne seraient peut-être pas vains ce coup-ci, le retour à la fois au paradis et en enfer. Elle pleurerait pour un autre, rirait pour un autre, vivrait pour un autre.

C'était comme ça. Ce serait comme ça. Et Parvati avait eu raison dès le début, le jour où elle avait écrit la lettre scellant une certaine relation avec Fred. Le tout en amour, c'était d'être fixé. Oui, ou non. Pas de peut-être, pas de jeu. Oui, ou non. Après tous ces mois, Fred disait non, Hermione était fixée, et elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas aussi triste que toutes ces fois précédentes où elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Cette fois-ci elle _savait_, libre à elle de se lamenter ou de passer à autre chose. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, elle allait le prouver encore et encore, elle avancerait et tournerait cette fichue page.

« Ah non ! »

Les rires s'étaient mués en silence, Hermione secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses réflexions et arqua un sourcil un peu interdit. Ginny était livide, Harry ouvrait de grands yeux et Seamus venait de se précipiter vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit prestement. Ron, aussi étonné qu'elle des agissements des trois autres, lança une œillade circonspecte au hibou qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la salle commune et Hermione comprit enfin ce qui se passait quand une enveloppe tomba sur ses genoux.

« Me dis pas que c'est Fred, parce que là c'est ridicule et ça va trop loin ! », brama Ginny et la seconde suivante elle avait bondi sur le tapis, prête à tuer.

Perplexe, la brune décacheta le parchemin alors que la chouette de Verity planait tranquillement au-dessus d'eux en hululant joyeusement, et elle examina la signature du court feuillet avant de laisser sa mâchoire se décrocher. Au sens métaphorique du terme évidemment, bien qu'une mouche ait pu, à cet instant, pénétrer sans aucun problème dans sa bouche bien ouverte.

« C'est George », baragouina-t-elle sans en comprendre d'avantage.

Seamus s'accroupit près d'elle, Ginny se rua sur eux, rapidement rejointe par Harry qui entraîna Ron avec lui de force -le rouquin n'ayant pas encore tout à fait saisi la gravité de la chose-.

_Hermione,_

_Quoiqu'il se passe cette nuit, tu restes dans ton dortoir._

_Ginny,_

_Alerte rouge-orange-verte-bleu-violette-et toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que ça veut dire._

_George_

« Certes, certes... C'est moi ou le deuxième jumeau est devenu aussi timbré que le premier ? »

Ron et Harry restèrent stupéfaits, n'accordant aucune réponse à Seamus qui relisait le message sans rien y voir de précis. En revanche Ginny venait de passer du blanc au rouge et elle arracha la missive des mains de la brune. Cette dernière sursauta et quémanda des réponses dans une question muette à son amie. La jeune Weasley était visiblement la seule à savoir de quoi pouvait bien parler George.

« Pourquoi je dois rester dans mon dortoir ?, finit par ânonner Hermione après un léger flottement.

-Aucune idée mais restes-y, mentit Ginny qui évita sciemment son coup d'œil.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois faire une ronde ce soir, et le professeur McGonagall va me surveiller de près. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi cette alerte de couleur ? Il y a un problème ?

-Vous-Savez-Qui ? », paniqua instinctivement Seamus et dans un éclat qui fit taire les conversations alentours.

Ginny se massa l'arrête du nez, se doutant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas annoncer que Fred était peut-être à Poudlard en ce moment mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ses acolytes se préparer au pire -ce n'était que Fred, pas de quoi en réveiller tout le château pour combattre...-.

« Nan, ronchonna-t-elle donc en cherchant ses mots. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Juste un code entre nous.

-Un code entre vous ?, siffla aussitôt Ron avec un fort accent de jalousie dans la voix.

-Ouais. Fred et George continuent à faire... des... _farces_ à Poudlard quelques fois. Et pour pas qu'on en profite, George me prévient c'est tout. Comme je lui ai dis que 'Mione avait retrouvé ses fonctions de préfète, je suppose qu'il voudrait qu'elle reste en-dehors de ça. »

Hermione n'en crut pas un mot, Harry non plus à la vue de ses sourcils haussés de façon septique. Ron était néanmoins renfrogné dans un élan de convoitise -pourquoi ses frères et sa soeur ne le mettaient jamais dans la confidence?- et Seamus paraissait juste plus désorienté qu'avant, mais dupe tout de même. Ginny se balança très discrètement d'un pied sur l'autre, jetant d'étranges regards qui allaient du portrait qui empêchait l'accès à la salle commune à son amie, et Hermione n'eut besoin que de quelques nanosecondes pour tout comprendre. Instinct féminin ou logique infaillible.

Fred était ici.

Curieux comme ce qu'elle avait pu penser, à propos de remerciements à faire à son égard et tout le reste le concernant, pouvait disparaître telles de futiles résolutions que l'on prend au nouvel an mais qu'on ne se souvient plus devoir respecter au réveil... Pourquoi Fred devait-il toujours détruire ses belles déterminations nom d'un pitiponk avarié ?

.

.

Alicia devait déjà être repartie d'où elle était venue -le royaume des enfers à n'en point douter-, George et Verity étaient lovés sur le canapé quand il avait quitté l'appartement et devaient avoir regagné leur chambre depuis le temps, pourtant Fred ne voulait pas rentrer. Pas si cela impliquait un vide immense et l'amertume de ne pas avoir pu s'être expliqué, d'avoir pu réparer les pots cassés et s'être racheté comme il le désirait tant. Pour le moment il ne pouvait supporter que le vide sous ses pieds et un sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il revoyait Hermione sur ce même muret. Le temps s'était écoulé entre l'instant où il avait trouvé la jeune fille suspendue entre la vie et la mort dans une vision angélique et maintenant.

Un temps si long et si court à la fois. Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Non, juste quelques jours, deux semaines, mais il s'était passé tellement de choses dans sa vie et dans sa tête en si peu de temps qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années. Seulement... Seulement non, il n'avait même pas encore vingt ans. Si c'était pas du beau gâchis tout ça.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans sa nuque, nerveux, et ses jambes battirent dans l'air alors qu'il se raccrochait de son autre paume à la pierre grisâtre. Lui non plus n'était pas venu ici pour en finir, en réalité il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête c'était les propos de Dumbledore un jour, qui avait assuré que les anciens élèves seraient toujours les bienvenus ici. Le Terrier était son enfance, la boutique du Chemin de Traverse était le début de sa vie d'adulte, mais Poudlard était sa véritable maison. Quitter le Terrier ne lui avait rien fait, emménager en toute indépendance ne l'avait pas franchement ému plus que ça, mais entrer à l'école de sorcellerie avait été _magique_, la quitter avait été une tuerie.

Il avait eu des hauts le cœur, avait chouiné. A présent qu'avec tous ses souvenirs des bancs scolaires se juxtaposait l'image persistante de Hermione et son sourire un peu partout dans le château, Fred ressentait le besoin inconditionnel de venir s'échouer ici. Il était apaisé par les ondes de magie qui traversaient l'air, par les petits bruits provenant de la forêt interdite, par ceux qu'il entendait parfois venant des couloirs et des escaliers alentours. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il se sentait chez lui, c'était ici. Plus encore quand il savait que Hermione dormait quelque part là-dedans, près de lui. Oui, il était chez lui. Et s'il devait choisir le lieu de sa mort, il désignait Poudlard.

… Ou pas. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il ne voulait pas mourir du tout en fait. Et son rire clair et mutin éclata dans la nuit toujours aussi noire.

« Rire tout seul est un des premiers symptômes de folie. Tu le savais ?»

Fred avala de travers, fit un bond en avant qui le propulsa dans le vide et les doigts qui le retenaient au muret glissèrent avec lui.

.

.

_**A suivre...**_

.

Ooooh le gros cliché du type qui est au bord de la mort et de l'auteure qui achève son chapitre sur une situation extrême xD Ben ouais, même moi j'y échappe pas, aux clichés, pis si vous m'en voulez, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à … Aha ! Qui est le mystérieux complice de ce suicide-non-programmé ? Oh allez, un peu d'imagination, vous devriez trouver !

En attendant...

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Un imbécile peut en cacher un autre ; L'infirmerie après les cours ; & le cyclone se déchaîne sur Poudlard . (On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre court, mais c'est loin d'être le cas).


	22. Poudlard, hôpital psychiatrique

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Genre: Humour/Romance**_

_._

_._

_._

Youhou, enfin posté xD Avouez-le, vous êtes tous en train de dire ça... Ou alors vous me maudissez, au choix. Pour la première fois je répondrai à vos commentaires après publication, donc d'ici quelques minutes à quelques heures vous aurez vos réponses aux reviews (y compris mes anonymes adorés sur mon LJ). En attendant je vous remercie tous pour vos attentions, je remercie aussi les gens qui continuent à m'ajouter en fav et alerte évidemment, pis je vous souhaite -enfin- une bonne lecture !

.

.

**Chapitre 22 : Poudlard, l'hôpital psychiatrique magique pour les cas désespérés**

_''Suddenly I see'' – KT Tunstall_

.

.

« Si jamais McMillan nous trouve, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour expliquer notre présence ici. »

Malgré la menace perceptible dans la voix rocailleuse et fulminante, Blaise se contenta de faire un geste vulgaire de la main avant de recommencer à siffloter et progresser dans les couloirs sombres. Excédé et passablement fatigué, Théodore le suivit néanmoins. Autant pour empêcher son imbécile d'ami de faire une bêtise -taguer les murs ou réveiller tout le château par exemple- que pour assurer leurs arrières à tous les deux. Zabini serait bien capable de se faire pincer par Rusard, Ernie ou Granger -en ronde normalement- et de provoquer une punition. Sans compter qu'il ne faisait absolument pas attention au bruit qu'il produisait à lui seul. Sa marche était aussi lourde et sonore que celle d'un troll des montagnes. Pas qu'il ait déjà pu entendre un troll des montagnes marcher, mais Théodore se doutait bien que ces monstres-là ne faisaient pas dans la discrétion.

Un peu comme Blaise donc, qui sifflait gaiement, insouciant du danger d'une telle escapade nocturne. Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne craignaient les retenues ou les points en moins, mais les soupçons les concernant étaient déjà suffisamment importants. Qu'ils soient amis depuis la première année, soit, seulement passer cette année l'un collé à l'autre n'était pas sans susciter les doutes chez les serpentards. A commencer par Draco. Un p'tit con, Draco, mais trop perspicace pour son bien parfois. Et puis même Granger avait souligné leur proximité quelques mois plus tôt. Théodore soupira en marchant un peu plus vite pour rattraper son camarade.

« Au pire, commença celui-ci en s'arrêtant près de la Tour d'Astronomie, On aura qu'à dire qu'on est gays. »

Ce qui lui valut une frappe pour le moins violente à l'arrière du crane.

« Abruti, rajouta Nott pour faire bonne mesure et en s'avançant vers les escaliers.

-Abruti, peut-être, mais penses-y. Tu ne serais pas flatté d'être mon amant de l'ombre ? »

Le ricanement de Blaise lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Théodore le fusilla du regard, resta aussi stoïque que possible et jeta juste un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls avant de monter les marches le plus rapidement possible. L'autre garçon lui emboîta le pas, serrant dans ses mains une petite boite et une enveloppe aussi verte que l'émeraude. Dans un silence que, cette fois, Blaise respecta, tous deux grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet et Théo posa sa paume sur la poignée de la porte, avant de se faire arrêter par son condisciple. Il tourna la tête, sourcils froncés, mais Blaise lui fit signe de se taire et se pencha sur lui.

« Y a quelqu'un... », souffla-t-il froidement.

Théodore eut envie de se moquer, de lui demander s'il avait des tympans plus performants que le sorcier moyen, toutefois un son étranglé lui parvint à son tour et il dégaina sa baguette magique en un temps record. Blaise et lui échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête dans un signal et ouvrirent la porte donnant sur la minuscule terrasse de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils y mirent les pieds dans un silence tendu et Théodore pointa sa baguette droit devant lui.

Il comprit cependant qu'il n'aurait pas franchement à en faire usage lorsqu'il reconnut les mèches rousses sous la lune, la silhouette allongée et le profil d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Que faisait-il ici ? Ça par contre, mystère... Ou presque, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse de Fred attendant Granger. Mais quel que soit le motif de sa venue,Théo n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que c'était pour les attaquer. Blaise dut en venir aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'il soupira doucement de soulagement en refermant le pan de bois grinçant derrière eux plus tranquillement. Le bruit ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Fred qui continuait de contempler le parc sous ses pieds d'un air vague. Théodore arqua un sourcil intrigué, et l'abruti -encore un- de farceur plus âgé que lui se mit subitement à rire...

« Rire tout seul est un des premiers symptômes de folie. Tu le savais ?», se moqua finalement Blaise pour deux à voix bien haute afin de faire savoir au rouquin qu'il avait de la visite.

Mais la réaction dudit rouquin fut imprévisible et Théo qui s'apprêtait à lever les yeux au ciel sursauta en même temps que Fred quand le corps de ce dernier bondit en avant. Blaise ouvrit la bouche, médusé, et une exclamation étranglée les tira de leur surprise alors que les mêmes mèches rousses qui avaient permis l'identification du jeune Weasley disparaissaient de l'autre côté du muret.

« Mais regarde ce que tu as fait !, hurla Théo en se précipitant vers le bord où Fred se tenait une demie-seconde plus tôt.

-Pourquoi il a sauté ? », demanda bêtement Blaise sans faire un geste.

Son meilleur ami, maintenant agrippé à la pierre, lui retourna une œillade courroucée.

« Il n'a pas sauté ! Tu lui as fait peur sombre idiot ! »

Blaise le rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées, tira sa baguette de sa poche et la darda sur la masse de plus en plus petite qui allait bientôt s'écraser sur le sol du parc.

« ARRESTO MOMENTUM ! (*)»

Théodore se pencha pour voir le corps de Fred en lévitation légère quinze mètres plus bas. Cinq de plus et il était bon pour un allé simple à Sainte Mangouste. Le brun secoua la tête, épuisé mentalement, et s'en retourna à son camarade qui souriait fièrement.

« Tu aurais dû crier plus fort encore, je crois que les habitants du Kenya n'ont pas bien entendu, siffla-t-il.

-Oh excusez-moi d'avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un môssieu 'je suis le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus'...

-Ta gueule et remonte-le au lieu d'étaler tes déficiences intellectuelles. »

Blaise se renfrogna mais cessa de babiller pour le bien de tous selon l'humble avis de son condisciple et d'un geste de la baguette haussa Fred dans les airs. Celui-ci, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux exorbités, regarda avec un apaisement certain la pelouse s'éloigner de lui. Il arrêta de battre des bras dans le vide, geste qui s'était avéré tout à fait inutile pendant sa chute, et sentit l'adrénaline l'engourdir de part en part. Dans une sorte de souvenir il se remémora la voix de sa mère lui interdisant de s'amuser à sauter du haut de la fenêtre parce que c'était dangereux et il fit la promesse de ne plus jamais se percher où que ce soit. Tout à ses réflexions, le jeune homme ne vit que trop tard le mur de pierre de la tour se rapprocher de sa tête et il eut juste le temps de battre des cils avant l'impact.

BLAM

Blaise et Théo se figèrent plus haut, observèrent le corps qui venait de se fracasser contre la paroi rocheuse et le jeune Nott se plaqua une main sur le front, définitivement éreinté de toutes ces mésaventures.

« Oups », commenta platement Blaise à côté de lui.

Il continua nonobstant à remonter le corps inanimé ce pendant que Théodore partait dans un bruissement de vêtements chercher et réveiller Mrs Pomfresh, le tout en pestant à voix basse contre Merlin ou le Choixpeau à l'origine de son amitié d'avec Blaise Zabini. Ce type pouvait être aussi intelligent que con par moment, et il était bien plus souvent con qu'autre chose. Maintenant il allait devoir expliquer à tout un tas de gens pourquoi Blaise et lui étaient en-dehors de leur dortoir à cette heure et pourquoi Fred Weasley venait de se fendre le crane sur un mur. Sans compter que Granger allait sûrement les tuer. Après leur pari, voilà qu'ils s'en prenaient à son petit _chéri_. Tout allait vraiment de mal en pis ces derniers temps.

.

.

_George,_

_Fin de l'alerte, Fred a été retrouvé. Il est à l'infirmerie... Ne me demande pas comment il y a atterri, dis-toi juste que c'est un crétin._

_Gin'_

.

.

Fred avait l'impression de voler. Oui, de voler. Mais c'était juste l'impression parce que tout était noir autour de lui et il ne sentait pas de vent s'engouffrer sous ses vêtements ou dans ses cheveux. Non, c'était juste l'impression de ne pas être sur terre, un peu comme s'il était en faction sur son balai, suspendu dans les airs sans bouger... et sans le balai. Son rêve de vol fut cependant brisé lorsque quelque chose d'étrange et de chaud se posa sur son épaule. Fred sourcilla, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crane et il émit une petite plainte qui n'avait rien de vraiment masculin. Suite à quoi deux autres choses étranges se déposèrent simultanément sur son front qu'il savait bizarrement froid et sur son bras. Il put alors s'apercevoir que la douleur cuisante n'était pas seulement dans sa tête, elle s'étendait sur tout son organisme.

A commencer par le côté droit de sa personne. Comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes venaient de lui piétiner le flanc, ou bien que Hagrid s'était amusé à lui offrir des tapes qu'il aurait voulu amicales. Du genre qui faisaient généralement reculer de trois pas leur destinataire. Toutefois Fred ne se souvenait pas avoir rendu visite au garde-chasse récemment. Ni d'avoir croisé le chemin de la famille entière de Buck. En revanche il se rappelait ses méditations au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et à présent qu'il y réfléchissait avec plus d'intensité, il se souvenait également d'avoir été interrompu par une voix.

Ainsi il avait vraiment volé...

« Aïe », laissa-t-il échapper dans une grimace tandis que toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettaient difficilement en place dans son cerveau.

Il était tombé. La douleur qui le meurtrissait était celle d'un impact. Pourtant il se rappelait avoir flotté un instant dans les airs, quelqu'un avait dû l'empêcher de finir en porridge dans le parc, aussi contre quoi avait-il pu se faire aussi mal ?

« Weasley, ouvrez-les yeux. »

Fred reconnut sans difficulté la voix de Mrs Pomfresh et se lamenta d'autant plus. Il allait passer un mauvais moment. Venir à Poudlard n'était pas interdit, même si c'était en pleine nuit et sans en avoir informé le directeur ou un enseignant, néanmoins finir sur un lit de l'infirmerie après qu'on ait forcément été obligé de réveiller l'infirmière qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur -trop d'élèves et même quelques professeurs avaient été envoyés ici à cause d'une farce-, c'était mauvais pour lui. Si encore il avait pu fuir à toutes jambes avant de se faire sermonner, mais non. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Mrs Pomfresh était plantée devant lui, l'empêchant d'imaginer une quelconque fuite de dernière minute, deux flacons de potions dans les mains.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », soupira-t-elle avec dans les pupilles ce qui ressemblait à la plus plate consternation.

L'alité voulut sourire, désolé, mais ne parvint qu'à couiner misérablement et sa tête bourdonna de milles mots, milles images, incongrues et impossibles à révéler.

« Pas super bien, murmura-t-il avec l'intime conviction qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vomir tripes et boyaux quand bien même ce serait loin d'être classe.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant !, claqua l'infirmière en reniflant de mépris et en posant les potions sur la table de chevet. Votre crane a été fêlé à trois endroits différents, votre bras s'est brisé en une fracture ouverte et vous avez plusieurs côtes cassées. »

A mesure qu'elle dénombrait ses blessures, le visage de Fred perdit toutes ses rares couleurs et le jeune homme supplia Merlin d'arrêter ça. Il ne pourrait plus supporter d'entendre les mots « crane », « brisé », « fracture » ou « côtes » sous peine de passer toute une journée la tête enfoncée dans une cuvette. Fort heureusement Mrs Pomfresh se contenta de cet étendu des dégâts et s'éloigna rapidement vers un autre lit où Fred aperçut un élève de Poudlard dont la peau avait viré au jaune poussin.

Le rouquin régula sa respiration en refermant les yeux afin d'espérer y voir plus clair et il occulta tous les bruits extérieurs pour se calmer et tempérer la douleur lui vrillant le corps. Il aurait bien aimé demander à l'infirmière s'il pourrait sortir et rentrer chez lui avant ce soir mais il n'était pas sûr que faire parler de lui en ce moment soit une bonne idée. Mieux valait laisser à Mrs Pomfresh le temps de calmer sa hargne contre lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit. George devait bien se marrer si quelqu'un l'avait prévenu.

Fred se rembrunit instantanément en pensant à son jumeau. La souffrance physique disparut tout aussi vite, les souvenirs la remplacèrent et il songea que George ne devait pas rigoler du tout s'il avait été effectivement mis au courant. Au mieux souriait-il méchamment en pensant que c'était bien fait, au pire... Au pire il souhaitait que Fred reste dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et Ginny devait avoir des pensées similaires. Sans compter Hermione qui ne voudrait plus jamais le voir, qui était sans aucun doute furieuse de savoir le jeune homme dans le même château qu'elle pour l'instant.

Non, pour le coup il était encore tout seul et oui, il l'avait bien mérité.

« Tu pourras sortir d'ici une semaine. A moins que tu ne préfères être transféré à Ste Mangouste. Comme tu n'es plus élève à Poudlard le professeur McGonagall a dit que tu avais le droit de décider », fit brusquement une voix que Fred enregistra comme étant celle de son frère.

Ses paupières se relevèrent immédiatement et Ron lui fut entièrement visible, debout près de son lit, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme et le regard noir. Fred tenta de se redresser sans y parvenir, abandonna dans un grognement sourd et leva avec difficulté sa main gauche qu'il déposa contre son front. Un front recouvert de bandages par ailleurs. Ron l'observa grimacer sans intervenir ni même se radoucir et eut même une sorte de sourire en coin dédaigneux.

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, philosopha-t-il de plus d'une voix sifflante.

-Épargne-moi tes commentaires », ragea Fred en fixant son attention sur le plafond pour échapper à la condescendance de son cadet.

Ce dernier resta immobile, distant et froid, toujours goguenard, insolent et irritant.

« Ginny a envoyé un hibou à toute la famille. Maman et Papa ne pourront pas venir te voir, ils sont trop occupés. Quant à George il a clairement annoncé qu'il se fichait de savoir ce que tu pouvais avoir fait pour te mettre dans ce pétrin cette fois-ci. Puisque Ginny et Hermione ne viendront certainement pas non plus, je me suis dévoué pour te dire tout ça.

-Et je dois te féliciter ou te remercier pour ton amabilité ? », railla Fred qui malgré lui -et sans doute à cause de son état- sentit son sentiment d'impuissance se transformer en larmes de rage prêtes à ravager son visage.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de hausser les épaules et venir s'asseoir à ses pieds, prenant soin de ne pas toucher au corps blessé même si ce n'était pas l'envie de tuer son frère qui lui manquait. Au lieu de quoi il resta aussi patient qu'il le put et ses traits s'adoucirent suffisamment pour que Fred parvienne à refouler sa détresse en une déglutition qui lui apparut bien amère.

« Pourquoi t'es là ?, questionna le plus jeune d'un ton moins impertinent.

-Ça se voit, non ? »

Ce disant Fred désigna les divers pansements que l'on pouvait voir sur ses membres et Ron secoua la tête, agacé.

« Pas ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie. Je te parle de l'école. Qu'est-ce que tu étais venu y faire ? Parler à Hermione ? La blesser une dernière fois ? »

Mrs Pomfresh passa près d'eux au moment où Fred s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à leur 'Mione préférée et le jeune homme en profita pour rectifier les paroles qu'il allait énoncer. Aux yeux du reste de leurs proches il était un salaud de la pire espèce, ce n'était pas en se braquant ou en essayant de se faire passer pour la victime dans l'histoire en annonçant Alicia comme unique coupable qu'il parviendrait à remonter dans l'estime des personnes qu'il aimait. Pour l'instant il devait juste réfléchir à une stratégie pour pouvoir s'excuser sincèrement et véritablement.

« J'étais juste... je voulais être un peu au calme, ânonna-t-il donc au terme d'un petit silence.

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller trouver du calme ailleurs. Maintenant Hermione est à ramasser à la petite cuillère et savoir que tu es à quelques mètres d'elle ne va pas l'aider à aller mieux », asséna Ronald sans élever le ton, sachant qu'il n'était pas celui qui devait remettre Fred à sa place.

Ça c'était le rôle de George ou Hermione, peut-être Ginny à la limite, mais pas le sien.

« Désolé... »

Ron se releva en ignorant royalement son aîné et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de se retourner sans l'once d'un sourire.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Il aurait été facile de se mettre à pleurer, supplier, demander pardon, cependant Fred mit de côté cette part de lui qui lui sommait d'abandonner et il regarda son frère partir sans un mot, sans un geste ni aucune réaction. Il attendit que la porte de l'infirmerie soit de nouveau close pour se laisser aller à soupirer et mentalement il se fit le tableau de ses priorités. Pour l'heure il devait : persuader George et Ginny de lui refaire confiance, trouver le moyen de parler à Hermione une fois tous ses jolis sentiments bien niais capables d'être dévoilés sans qu'il n'en régurgite son déjeuner, et casser la figure de celui ou celle qui avait été à l'origine de sa chute.

Impossible n'était toujours pas Weasley.

.

.

Après trois pas fait dans un couloir bondé, Blaise cessa d'écouter Draco, ou plutôt cessa-t-il de faire semblant de l'écouter. Il s'arrêta au moment où le jeune Malefoy recommençait à vanter les mérites d'être le filleul de Severus Rogue -lequel venait encore une fois d'accorder cinq points à Serpentard juste parce que Draco avait balancé un bout de parchemin au visage de Potter- et un immense sourire perça sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers Théodore. Ce dernier, un peu plus en retrait que les membres de leur groupe, haussa un sourcil et Blaise lui désigna un point derrière Pansy.

Néanmoins Théodore n'eut aucunement besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce que son ami désirait qu'il voit, il entendait déjà les bruits de pas de plus en plus forts dans son dos et le fait que Potter et Weasley viennent de hurler à Hermione de rester avec eux voulait tout dire.

« NOTT ! »

Il le savait. Il l'avait su à l'instant où cet imbécile de Zabini avait failli tuer Weasley. Il le savait que tout lui retomberait dessus, et peut-être même qu'il l'avait su le jour où Blaise l'avait défié d'embrasser Hermione pour la modique somme de cinq gallions. A chaque fois que l'ahuri faisait une bévue, Théo pouvait être sûr que ça lui retomberait sur le coin du nez. Lorsque Blaise criait dans la bibliothèque, c'était Théo que Mrs Pince virait à grands coups de regards furieux. Lorsque Blaise ricanait et que ça ne plaisait pas au type dont il se fichait, c'était à Théodore que l'on demandait des comptes. Là encore : pourquoi diable avait-il fait de lui son meilleur ami ?

Mieux : Merlin ne pourrait-il pas être de son côté pour une fois ?

Lentement, le jeune homme pivota non sans avoir remarqué que Blaise réprimait déjà un fou-rire et que Pansy, Draco et les autres -incluant cette dinde de Greengrass et ce bouffon de Goyle- suivaient son mouvement avec un soupçon de surprise. A sa décharge, il était rare qu'il soit au centre d'un conflit, ou disons qu'il en soit la cause directe. Comme prévu, Hermione Granger était en train de jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, le visage durci par la fureur, et ses petits chiens sur les talons. Potter et Weasley la collaient en effet de près, l'un comme l'autre baguette à la main.

« _Je vais te tuer !_ »

Théodore tremblait rarement, pourtant pour l'heure il aurait apprécié être bien au chaud sous sa couette, loin, très loin, de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Granger ?, intervint cependant Draco une fois Hermione devant son camarade et la jeune fille lui accorda un coup d'œil noir.

-Toi, tu restes en dehors de ça », fit-elle de sa voix la plus hargneuse.

En temps normal Draco aurait dû répliquer, ou bien Pansy et les autres l'auraient fait, mais aujourd'hui semblait être un jour à marquer d'un bézoard. Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux, Blaise éclata d'un rire trop longtemps contenu, et Malefoy eut un mouvement d'épaule vaincu en se détournant et reprenant sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Non mais il rêvait là ? Après tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour ces idiots qui avaient un don certain pour s'attirer des ennuis, voilà qu'ils l'abandonnaient ! Et Pansy avait même l'audace de lui faire un clin d'œil en partant le plus vite possible.

Théodore, médusé et outré, contempla ses condisciples ce pendant que Blaise se gondolait à deux pas. Hermione eut tôt fait de le ramener à ses moutons, leurs moutons à vrai dire puisqu'il était concerné. Harry et Ron l'encadraient mais avaient rangé leurs baguettes et le jeune Nott ne sût pas exactement comment le prendre. Il était probable que Granger leur ait expliqué qu'il était plus de leur côté que de celui de Lord Voldemort, pour autant ne pas être considéré comme quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux était assez vexant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?, rugit la gryffondore avec des étincelles de colère dans les yeux. Et ne mens pas ! Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait amené Fred !

-Pour ta gouverne, tu apprendras que je ne lui ai pas amené ton petit-ami, je suis juste allé la chercher après avoir trouvé Weasley », siffla Théodore en reprenant un peu contenance.

Et c'était vrai, en partie. Après tout lui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Fred n'avait qu'à ne pas être sur ce fichu muret en pleine nuit et Blaise n'avait qu'à ne pas lui avoir fait peur. Lui quel avait été son rôle dans ce désastreux accident ? Il n'en avait eu aucun, il était innocent. C'était même lui qui avait parcouru tout le château pour sortir l'infirmière de son local privé, laquelle n'avait pas été des plus ravies.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu l'as trouvé presque mort dans le château en plein milieu de la nuit et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? »

Blaise ricana encore mais Théodore lui envoya discrètement un regard qui signifiait autant de « la ferme parce que tout ça c'est ta faute et crois-moi qu'on ne va pas en rester là ». Oui, tout était de la faute de Zabini. Ce fichu crétin avait remonté le corps de Fred puis s'était empressé de fuir avant que Pomfresh et Théo ne reviennent, de crainte d'être trop soupçonné par le corps professoral qui aurait vite fait de l'allouer d'une dizaine de retenues. Et en bon ami qu'il était, _lui_, Théodore ne l'avait pas vendu. Encore qu'en réalité il n'ait pas eu de gros problèmes jusqu'à présent, le professeur Dumbledore lui ayant juste conseillé de regagner son dortoir et Rogue lui ayant retiré dix points pour manquement au règlement.

Nonobstant le brun avouait franchement préférer tout un mois de retenues plutôt qu'un face à face avec Hermione qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il était le responsable de l'allée simple de Weasley à l'infirmerie. Ajouté à cela le comportement de Blaise, foutu traître, et tout le monde pouvait bien comprendre que Théo en avait plus que marre sans pour autant en mener large devant la baguette que Granger venait de lever sous son nez, menaçante.

« C'était un accident, et mon emploi du temps ne te concerne nullement, parvint-il à articuler tout en sentant le bout de bois se poser inconfortablement sur sa joue droite.

-Un accident ? Comment quelqu'un peut croire à une chute de vingt mètres accidentelle ?, fulmina la jeune fille.

-Surtout quand on sait _qui_ l'a ''trouvé'', se moqua de surcroît Potter qui s'était approché un peu plus et avait ponctué ses derniers mots d'un mouvement de doigts évoquant des guillemets. Fred n'est pas remonté sur le toit tout seul. »

Théodore renifla de mépris, tâtant discrètement sa robe à la recherche de la poche où était renfermée sa propre baguette. Les rires de Blaise avaient également cessé et bientôt la silhouette de son meilleur ami se dessina juste derrière Weasley et Potter et ce dernier se raidit lorsque le serpentard déposa sa paume sur son épaule. Harry ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette emprise, il se contenta de défier son assaillant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

« Je n'ai rien fait à ton petit-ami, répéta Théo qui fut forcé d'admettre être un peu plus rassuré du fait du soutien de Blaise. Mais si j'avais su que tu m'accuserais d'avoir porté la main sur lui, je l'aurais fait pour de bon.

-Range ta baguette, Granger, s'il te plaît. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vivement vers le garçon dans leur dos, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, et Hermione essaya de réguler sa respiration alors que la demande de Zabini lui parvenait, douce, en aucun point porteuse de menace, presque amicale.

« Je t'assure que Théo n'y est pour rien et même si Fred était tombé par sa faute, je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de lui en vouloir. Ce type ne mérite même pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui », poursuivit Blaise d'un ton toujours aussi paisible et étrangement sincère.

Bon, d'accord, il mentait _un tout petit peu_ concernant leur non-culpabilité dans cet accident qui aurait pu être tragique, il restait quand même très sérieux dans le choix de ses mots et Théodore parut un instant aussi surpris que Weasley et Potter qui dévisageaient Blaise comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit bonhomme vert sortit tout droit d'un scénario cinématographique moldu. Hermione aurait d'ailleurs pu se croire à nouveau plongée dans un univers parallèle où les serpentards et les gryffondors s'adoraient si elle n'était pas en train de se concentrer sur la voix qui l'exhortait au calme.

Au ralentis, Théodore vit la baguette de sa camarade quitter son visage et se rabaisser. Il soupira d'un léger soulagement, garda ses yeux figés dans ceux de la brune qui continuait de l'observer et Blaise lâcha l'épaule de Harry sans s'éloigner d'un pouce. Puis les prunelles d'ambre se mirent à briller, Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure plus qu'il ne l'était permis et Théo n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'avancer, écarter un bras et le passer autour de sa -officiellement- rivale -du point de vue maison et scolaire- qu'il obligea à venir se caler contre lui.

Harry en laissa tomber sa baguette, Ron réprima un grognement de dégoût et Blaise se reprit à sourire largement pendant que son meilleur ami frottait sans douceur le dos de Hermione qui pleurait sur son épaule.

« Qu'on soit bien clair... »

Quelques élèves tout autour se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, estomaqués pour la plupart. Théodore posa son menton sur la tignasse hirsute et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir Blaise recommencer à se foutre de sa gueule.

« Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, je fais ça par pitié et parce que tu es une sang-de-bourbe absolument stupide qui ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on l'abatte pour être une imbécile de gryffondore. Et aussi parce que j'ai gagné pas mal d'argent à tes dépends avec le pari douteux de l'autre con. »

Hermione eut un sourire, les épaules tressautant. Même l'insulte sur son sang ne l'avait pas touchée ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ronald mais Harry lui ordonna dans un murmure de laisser couler pour cette unique fois.

« Potty, Weasmoche, un p'tit câlin avec Tonton Zabini ? »

Les deux amis de la brune firent mine de vomir à la proposition de Blaise qui se recula finalement en tirant la langue. Théodore secoua la tête, consterné, et réconforta Hermione dans un dernier geste avant de se détacher d'elle, la gratifier d'un semblant de sourire et contourner le trio d'idiots pour rejoindre son boulet attitré. Blaise lui chuchota un « on se sent d'humeur sentimental aujourd'hui ? » auquel il répondit par un charmant doigt d'honneur et tous deux disparurent dans la cohue, plus ou moins silencieux.

Une fois sa baguette ramassée, Harry vint étreindre sa camarade à son tour, Ron lançant des éclairs de regards à la ronde pour qu'on les laisse un peu tranquille. Ils restaient complètement stupéfaits devant la scène qui s'était déroulée seulement désiraient d'avantage que leur amie retrouve son contrôle que d'avoir des réponses à leurs questions du moment. Entre autres : depuis quand Hermione était-elle amie avec Nott et Zabini ?

« On va être en retard en cours... », balbutia l'adolescente après quelques minutes à pleurnicher en faisant fi du monde extérieur.

Ron acquiesça, muet, et les deux bruns le suivirent après s'être décollés.

Affreux concours de circonstances, ils furent tous trois obligés de passer devant la porte close de l'infirmerie et Hermione blêmit furieusement en accélérant le pas, les bras croisés et un tantinet voûtée, comme si elle se protégeait d'une attaque imminente. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et laissèrent échapper un même soupir alors que les boucles brunes disparaissaient déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils durent se séparer à une énième intersection, Hermione se dirigeant derechef vers son cours de runes anciennes alors que ses amis montaient en divination.

Dès qu'elle fut totalement seule, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille sentit les restes de détresse et de colère provoqués par la vue de Nott passant devant elle disparaître pour de bon. Elle s'empourpra de gêne en pensant à son emportement, se morigéna sur la moitié du chemin, et percuta au final un dos de plein fouet lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle du professeur Babbling.

« Désolée !

-Hermione », constata Dean alors qu'elle reprenait son équilibre.

La jeune fille lui offrit un petit sourire, s'excusant mentalement de ne plus se sentir aussi désolée qu'elle ne l'avait été en le bousculant. Si on réfléchissait bien il était son ami mais moins que Seamus et elle voyait l'irlandais se renfermer de plus en plus ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Tu n'es pas avec Shay' ?, interrogea subitement Dean et Hermione arqua un sourcil un peu surpris.

-Non, il doit être avec Neville.

-Oh... Ok, merci... »

Sans rien ajouter le jeune métisse la délaissa en arborant une mine des plus soucieuses qui remonta un peu le moral de son amie, après tant de temps il se réveillait enfin et l'idée que Seamus et lui renouent pour redevenir aussi amusants que turbulents comme avant la satisfit suffisamment pour l'heure. Hermione entra quand la voix du professeur se fit entendre, un peu plus maître d'elle-même, moins torturée, et elle se força à ne penser qu'à ses camarades afin de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder autour d'un certain rouquin.

Mais apprendre au petit matin que Fred Weasley était à l'infirmerie l'avait passablement secouée. Après la journée de la veille qui s'était soldée par une panique totale en comprenant que Fred était à Poudlard suite à deux messages assez traumatisants, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait encaisser. Lorsque Ginny était entrée en courant dans la Grande Salle, la robe de travers et le regard angoissé, et qu'elle s'était dirigée droit vers Ron et elle -Harry ayant décidé d'une petite grasse matinée inopportune-, Hermione avait compris que cette année les Dieux, la Reine d'Angleterre, Merlin et sa clique d'enchanteurs, Jésus, et surtout Madame la Chance n'étaient pas avec elle sur ce coup-là.

Dans le roman de sa vie, elle en était toujours en pleine période de bouleversements et de rebondissements. Événement du jour donc ? Fred est apparemment tombé du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Plusieurs filles qui avaient connu le jeune homme -ou connu son lit ou celui de George, ce qui revenait au même- et avaient entendu la nouvelle criée par une Ginny en pleine crise d'anti-discrétion s'étaient mises à glapir et les garçons dans le même cas -mais qui connaissaient d'avantage Fred et George que leurs lits- avaient pressé la cadette des Weasley de questions. La minute suivante il y avait eu une véritable ruée vers l'infirmerie et Hermione était restée mortifiée, la carafe de jus de citrouille à la main, inclinée dans le but de remplir son verre. Seamus avait par ailleurs dû lui ôter l'ustensile des mains puisqu'elle était en train d'inonder la table.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Nott, Mrs Pomfresh ne lui avait strictement rien dit dans la mesure où elle était partie se réfugier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor une fois que Ginny l'ait assuré que Fred était toujours vivant (malheureusement ou pas, là était la question). C'était encore une fois Gin' qui était repartie à l'infirmerie puis était revenue avec des détails. Hermione avait appris que Théodore avait quelque chose à voir dans l'affaire, ensuite elle s'était sentie mal, très mal. Plus mal que jamais en fait.

Elle avait été sensée faire sa ronde, c'était son tour, pourtant elle avait cédé aux demandes de Ginny de rester dans le dortoir. Si elle avait fait sa ronde comme prévu, elle serait passée par la Tour d'Astronomie, elle aurait pu intervenir avant que Fred ne tombe. C'était ridicule de se sentir coupable pour quelque chose comme ça, elle s'en rendait compte. Sa conscience qui s'était montrée si peu présente lors de la dernière visite de Fred lui indiqua qu'il était normal qu'elle culpabilise de la sorte, que tout ça c'était la faute aux sentiments et que si elle daignait arrêter de tergiverser, le professeur Babbling l'interrogeait.

.

.

Fred contempla ses habits lavés et soigneusement pliés sur une chaise vacante par un elfe qui s'était matérialisé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ses yeux oscillèrent ensuite et se plantèrent sur le plafond immaculé. Les rideaux avaient été tirés tout autour de son lit, lui offrant de l'intimité et le laissant un peu claustrophobe lui qui avait toujours été libre de ses gestes dans l'espace. Cependant, entre suffoquer et déprimer ou se faire sauter dessus par tout un tas de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça, il préférait la première option. Et puis tous ces visages inconnus ne faisaient que lui rappeler qu'il était seul au fond. Fort heureusement Mrs Pomfresh avait rapidement viré tous ses visiteurs.

Le jeune homme ramena doucement ses genoux contre son torse, non sans grimacer à chaque blessure réveillée par le geste, et déposa avec précaution son crane plus que douloureux sur ses articulations. Il enfouit son visage sous ses bras, se recroquevilla comme il le put et ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'il lui était permis. Curieusement, à cet instant précis ce n'étaient ni George ni Hermione qui lui manquaient le plus, pas Ginny non plus, simplement sa mère ou Charlie. Sa mère parce qu'il avait mal physiquement, Charlie parce qu'il n'était pas bien mentalement. Si sa mère avait toujours pansé les plaies et les bosses, c'était Charlie qui s'était souvent occupé de lui dans son enfance.

A chaque fois il s'agissait de disputes avec George.

George se tournait vers Bill à l'époque où l'aîné était encore à la maison, après il avait confié ses doutes ou ses colères à Ginny, mais Fred avait toujours aimé se lamenter auprès de Charlie. Charlie qui était très proche de Bill, un peu comme des jumeaux qui ne seraient simplement pas nés le même jour, et il savait quoi faire en cas de crise dans un couple fraternel. La crise d'aujourd'hui était violente, elle menaçait également près de dix-neuf ans de jumelage, mais Charlie n'était pas là. Charlie travaillait en mission pour l'Ordre du Phœnix et peut-être même que s'il était là, cette fois-ci il n'aurait aucune solution à lui donner.

Les rideaux à sa gauche s'ouvrirent brutalement dans un bruit de tringles et de tissu qui résonnèrent bizarrement dans la tête de Fred et ce dernier gémit d'une douleur interne en se demandant comment Mrs Pomfresh pouvait être aussi cruelle pour ne pas lui accorder une potion de sommeil qui lui permettrait d'oublier sa pitoyable existence quelques heures.

« T'as pas bonne mine. »

Ha ha. Fred fit un effort incommensurable pour relever un peu la tête et il fusilla des yeux Seamus qui se tenait devant lui, les rideaux refermés derrière lui.

« Saute donc du haut d'une tour sans balai, on verra si t'auras bonne mine après ça Finnigan, lança l'aîné en espérant être glacial mais sa voix tremblante le discrédita fortement.

-Moi c'est Seamus. »

Ceci dit le blondinet vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Fred qui le fixait, légèrement incrédule.

« Merci, je sais que tu t'appelles Seamus.

-Les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms, non ?, argua ledit Seamus en ignorant le sarcasme.

-Depuis quand on est ami toi et moi ? », railla Fred d'un ton se voulant dédaigneux.

Ils avaient été des camarades de maison, des condisciples du temps de l'A.D, puis des rivaux concernant Hermione, jamais ils n'en étaient passés par la case 'amitié' à ce qu'il sache. Cependant Seamus eut un sourire en coin rusé et se pencha vers lui comme s'il le narguait.

« Depuis que je suis le seul à te soutenir », annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Et Fred de rester estomaqué.

« Pourquoi tu me soutiendrais ?, demanda-t-il par méfiance et en craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un plan tordu de l'irlandais ou même de Ginny et Ron pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

-J'ai un penchant pour l'aide aux cas désespérés. _Tu_ es un cas désespéré. »

Fred se força à imaginer la réaction de Hermione si elle apprenait qu'il avait tué son ami -_et ex_ lui souffla son subconscient- pour ne pas sauter sur le blond et l'étrangler dans les règles de l'art. Au lieu de quoi il ferma les paupières, se passa une main lasse sur le haut du front, touchant par la même l'épais bandage qui couvrait ses plaies, et grommela une injure dans son début de barbe que Seamus n'entendit pas. Note à soi-même : demander à l'infirmière un rasoir avant de ressembler à un chimpanzé mal-luné.

« Écoute, Fred, on va pas y passer trois heures, j'ai cours. Je suis le seul qui te reste alors je te pose des questions, tu y réponds honnêtement. Je repasserai ce soir ou demain avec un plan d'attaque. »

Mais pourquoi voulait-il tant l'aider ? Un cas désespéré, bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant et même sans le connaître comme pouvait le faire ses véritables amis, Fred savait pertinemment que l'altruisme n'était pas dans le top cinq des qualités de Seamus. Et un plan d'attaque ? Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'être d'attaque pour une offensive ? Dans un même temps... il n'avait plus rien à perdre, tout à gagner.

« Vas-y », rumina donc le jeune propriétaire au terme d'une courte réflexion qui lui confirma son besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour affronter les prochains jours -même si ça devait être Finnigan-.

Seamus opina, perdant son sourire, et s'installa en tailleur au bout du lit sans se préoccuper de ses chaussures pleines de boues qui laissèrent des traînées marrons sur l'ensemble des draps blancs. Ou bien il le faisait exprès afin que Mrs Pomfresh ait une raison de plus pour faire souffrir Fred. Ce dernier serra les poings, avisa les tâches mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense avoir compris quelque chose. Reprends-moi si je me trompe mais... Le dernier message n'était pas de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce coup-ci Fred n'eut plus envie d'étrangler son vis-à-vis, il n'arriva même plus à penser aux tâches sur les draps que Mrs Pomfresh lui ferait forcément payer. Il ne put qu'observer Seamus avec des yeux grands ouverts, éberlué par ce qui venait d'être dit. Comment Seamus aurait-il pu comprendre que le « oublie-moi » n'était pas de lui ? Comment pourrait-il l'avoir deviné ? Alicia et Fred étaient les seuls à le savoir. Plus encore : Comment Finnigan était-il au courant de ce fameux message ? Hermione lui en avait parlé, le lui avait montré... Pourquoi à cet imbécile ?

La piqûre de la jalousie lui souleva l'estomac. Ce n'était pas courant une fille qui restait en si bons termes avec un ex-petit-ami, n'y avait-il vraiment plus rien entre 'Mione et Seamus ? Fred était tellement énervé subitement qu'il en vint à douter. Finnigan s'était toujours comporté comme un meilleur ami pour la brune devant lui, de la pure provocation, mais en attendant Hermione n'avait jamais démenti une forte amitié entre eux. Alors que ses amis étaient sensés être Ron et Harry. Pas Finnigan. Son petit-frère et l'Elu, pas un ex aussi stupide -même si ledit ex stupide était le seul à venir le trouver en tant qu'allié-.

Seamus eut un sourire amusé en avisant les différents sentiments que laissait transparaître Fred à travers des grimaces grotesques. Il avait assimilé la surprise, puis la jalousie et à présent la colère, et c'était jouissif. Bien, bien, il était là pour aider un cas désespéré, mais il n'oubliait pas tout ce que Hermione avait dû traverser à cause de Fred et comptait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« J'étais avec 'Mione quand elle a reçu ton message », minauda-t-il avec un gigantesque rictus moqueur histoire d'achever un Fred au bord de la crise de rage.

Hormis la crainte que Hermione ne puisse jamais le lui pardonner, la seule chose qui retenait encore Fred de sauter au cou de Seamus pour l'assassiner c'était la fierté. Non, il ne le tuerait pas, non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui demander jusqu'à quel point Hermione et l'irlandais pouvaient être proches.

« Alors, c'était pas de toi pas vrai ? »

Évidemment Fred allait devoir lui donner raison et il détestait ça. Seamus ne pourrait jamais être un ami, ça non. Il serait pour toujours un rival. Un rival sacrément enquiquinant à sourire comme ça, à se glorifier d'avoir vu juste.

« Nan, siffla le pauvre rouquin en admettant sa première défaite face au blond.

-D'accord, répondit simplement celui-ci en cessant de provoquer le blessé. Et celui d'avant, il était de toi ? »

Seconde défaite en perspective. Doublement affligeante quand elle mettait en jeu la mise à nu de ses sentiments qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui ou pour Hermione. Fred détourna les yeux, eut le temps de maudire sa peau trop pâle qui rosissait et secoua juste la tête pour confirmer ce que Seamus avait deviné.

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Fred en revint à lui, la mine pincée.

« Oui et non », marmonna-t-il pourtant avec franchise.

Il se répétait avec force qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, que cet interrogatoire n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et qu'après toute cette histoire il pourrait faire passer le meurtre de Seamus pour un accident.

« Et là, tu le penses en ce moment ?, questionna Seamus avec un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

-Tu me fais chier », expédia Fred en s'agitant sur son matelas.

Seamus ricana, conscient que le chaudron Weasley allait bientôt exploser.

« T'as honte d'être amoureux ? »

Ce fut sans doute le mot -tabou- de trop. Fred s'empara d'un gobelet vide sur sa table de chevet, le brandit et le balança à la tête de l'adolescent qui se le prit en pleine figure.

« Je n'ai pas honte !, tempêta-t-il ensuite alors que quelques gouttes de potion guérissante coulaient sur la joue d'un Seamus plus du tout souriant. Je suis amoureux de Hermione et je n'ai pas honte, t'entends ? Espèce de... ! Tu m'fais chier, d'accord ? Oui j'ai envoyé ce foutu message, oui je le pensais et oui je suis capable d'aimer !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, je vois simplement que ça te gêne d'en parler, crissa Seamus en lui renvoyant le gobelet sur le torse. Hermione est une amie trop importante à mes yeux pour que tu la piétines comme tu l'as fait tout ce temps et que je te regarde faire sans intervenir. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes sentiments, et je dis bien les assumer, j'ai pas dit que tu étais incapable de les ressentir, alors je te déconseille de l'approcher si tu ne veux pas finir en miamhibou ! »

Un court instant, l'image de la nourriture pour hiboux investit le cerveau de Fred qui manqua éclater de rire avant de se rappeler que le moment était au tragique et non au comique. Du reste Seamus paraissait prêt à l'étrangler à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas honte, répéta-t-il par conséquent un ton plus bas et dans un soupir. Je... Ce... Elle... Merde ! »

Seamus le regarda se recroqueviller sans rien ajouter. Fred déposa ses paumes sur son crane baissé, tentant de se convaincre que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, qu'il n'avait pas à bégayer bêtement, que son mal de tête allait lui passer et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une bassine pour vomir. Ça suffisait maintenant, les nausées à chaque mot qu'il s'était autrefois interdit de prononcer.

« J'ai pas honte, j'ai juste la trouille. Merlin, je suis mort de trouille, s'avoua-t-il à voix haute.

-Hermione n'est pas Spinnet, y répliqua Seamus en se détendant. Tu le sais, Hermione ne te fera jamais de mal. »

Mais Fred hocha la tête contre ses genoux.

« Tu comprends pas... Je le sais, je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme Alicia. C'est moi qui suis comme elle et Hermione va... Je vais lui faire du mal, tout le temps. J-je ne suis pas comme toi, comme Nott ou n'importe quel autre mec bien. Je suis pas... Je suis pas un type qui montre beaucoup d'affection au sein d'un couple, je sais pas être romantique, je suis bon qu'à débiter des conneries plus grosses que moi, et je suis blessant. Je voudrais tout arranger avec elle, lui prouver à elle mais aussi à moi que nous deux ça peut marcher, seulement je peux pas promettre un truc comme ça. Alicia me l'a dit, que 'Mione était pas une fille pour moi... Et George... Je... Je suis un assisté. Tout seul je suis bon qu'à la piétiner comme tu dis. »

Ces derniers temps Fred trouvait qu'il s'épanchait beaucoup trop, surtout aux mauvaises personnes, surtout que ce qu'il avait dit à Alicia et ce qu'il venait de déblatérer n'avaient rien à voir. Le voilà qui devenait plus paradoxal que jamais, une véritable mauviette, un assisté, oui tout à fait. C'était bien beau de vouloir tout arranger, ça partait même d'une très belle intention, mais qu'y avait-il au bout finalement ? La crainte perpétuelle de perdre à nouveau les gens auquel il tenait, la crainte de perdre Hermione. Il faudrait rééditer l'Histoire de Poudlard, façon comportements, us et coutumes des élèves Poudlardiens. Un manuel qui lui donnerait des instructions à suivre pour s'en sortir avec les différents types d'élèves de Poudlard.

Comment interagir avec son entourage anglais et sorcier. Ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire, dire ou ne pas dire. Comment ne pas décevoir, comment rectifier le tir après une bévue, comment assumer le fait d'avoir le pouvoir de détruire la fille qu'on aime. Comment oublier la noyade d'une rupture froide avec sa meilleure ennemie. Et toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais su faire.

« Fred... »

Le jeune homme appuya sur les paumes qui lui couvraient la tête. Un reste de l'enfance, une protection contre les gnomes géants dans l'armoire dont parlaient Charlie et Bill pour le taquiner.

« Tu es encore plus con que je le pensais, annonça la voix de Seamus quelque part au-delà de cette maigre protection. Faut grandir vieux. Tu blesseras toujours les gens, et tu te feras toujours piétiner à un moment ou à un autre, c'est comme ça qu'on arrive à maturité. Et comment tu peux savoir que Hermione n'est pas pour toi si tu ne vous accordes aucune chance dès le départ ? Franchement, Hermy' elle s'en fout que tu sois pas comme ci ou comme ça, elle t'aime comme t'es. Même si t'es con.

-Et un assisté qui a bien besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul », renchérit un timbre grave.

Fred se redressa à une vitesse encore jamais égalée. Ses yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés pour s'empêcher de pleurnicher s'écarquillèrent à la vision de son jumeau planté juste à côté de Seamus, bras croisés et sourcils haussés. Silencieuse et le regard maternel, Verity se tenait près de lui et s'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par l'image de son frère, Fred aurait pu voir que son assistante était prête à l'enlacer pour le réconforter.

« G-George ?, ânonna-t-il sans parvenir à y croire.

-Lui-même. »

Il avait hésité à venir, sincèrement après tout ce que Fred avait pu faire, George avait longuement hésité à venir à Poudlard. Malgré une lettre envoyée par Ronald indiquant que Fred n'avait pas l'air bien du tout -et pas uniquement à cause de son accident-, malgré Verity qui avait pour une rare fois élevé la voix contre lui parce qu'elle lui reprochait de juger sans tout savoir. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Alicia sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que George se décide à rebrousser chemin et se rende dans son ancienne école après deux jours sans demander de nouvelles de son double.

Elle lui avait sèchement demandé s'il allait mettre ses menaces à exécution maintenant qu'elle avait mis Fred plus bas que terre et quand George, furieux, avait déclaré qu'elle ferait mieux de se tenir loin de lui, que ses histoires avec Fred ne le regardaient plus, Alicia avait paru surprise. La brune avait par la suite laissé sous-entendre que son « faiblard de frangin » l'avait renvoyée paître à cause de quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait à Hermione. Verity, présente également lors de l'altercation, avait demandé plus de précisions et Alicia avait levé les yeux au ciel en mentionnant un « message de rien du tout » envoyé à Granger. Un message sensé faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas faite pour quelqu'un comme Fred et vice versa.

Ça avait changé la donne et fait pencher la balance en faveur de Fred.

George était toujours aussi déçu et ennuyé mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit-frère-jumeau tout seul après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Encore moins maintenant qu'il venait d'entendre Fred crier sa détresse dans une tirade trop pathétique pour venir d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Et puis sous la -mince- couche de déception, il y avait une pointe de fierté. Fred avait enfin remis Alicia à sa place. Il n'était pas aussi assisté qu'il ne le pensait, il s'était même bien endurci sur le plan affectif et il aurait été absurde de ne pas l'aider à continuer sur cette voie-là.

« Au feu..., articula péniblement Fred depuis ses genoux remontés et les lèvres de George s'étirèrent dans un sourire typiquement _eux_.

-J'ai apporté la lance à incendie », compléta-t-il même en s'approchant du lit de l'infirmerie.

Seamus et Verity, même en tant que parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre, échangèrent un regard incrédule. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui venait de se dire. Verity était une sorcière au sang qu'on disait pur, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une « lance à incendie », et Seamus bien que sang-mêlé ignorait le rapport entre les outils de pompiers moldus et la situation actuelle. Il n'y avait que Fred et George pour se comprendre, sibyllins comme à leur plus vieille et pourtant si fragile habitude.

Arthur Weasley était un amoureux des moldus et leur avait parlé, enfants, des sauvetages dans le monde non-magique. La police, équivalente à la plupart des fonctionnaires actifs du Ministère, les ambulances qui ramenaient les malades aux hôpitaux si différents des centres hospitaliers magiques, et les pompiers qui n'avaient aucun véritables homologues sorciers. Des pompiers qui sauvaient les gens des flammes à défaut de pouvoir utiliser une baguette et qui éteignaient les feux dévastateurs à l'aide de gros tuyaux d'eau.

Les jumeaux de sept ans à l'époque avaient adoré l'idée d'un incendie pouvant se contrôler par la seule force contraire de l'eau et le terme « lance à incendie » s'était rajouté à leur dictionnaire personnel, eux qui ne parlaient qu'entre eux avec des mots que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

« Au feu », c'était « Aide-moi ». « J'ai apporté la lance à incendie », c'était « je suis là ».

.

.

Cette troisième nuit que Fred Weasley passa à l'infirmerie, Seamus Finnigan en passa la première moitié planqué dans un cachot en curieuse compagnie de Théodore Nott. George Weasley, lui, resta au chevet de son jumeau jusqu'à s'endormir sur la chaise avoisinante, un dernier conseil mourant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Hermione Granger ne parvint pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée mais elle n'était cette fois ni triste ni d'humeur dépressive. Ses membres fourmillaient de colère et elle se retourna dans ses draps en pestant à mi-voix contre elle sans entendre Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil pouffer dans les lits voisins, amusées par tant de véhémence.

Cette nuit-là Blaise Zabini rompit brutalement et laissa une Daphné Greengrass mortifiée, complètement nue dans son propre lit, avant d'aller rejoindre Olivia Morgan de Serdaigle au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il adressa un sourire goguenard au muret sans qu'Olivia n'en comprenne la raison. Blaise assura qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, sans doute était-il fier d'avoir failli tuer Weasmoche Cinquième du surnom.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley entamèrent la Troisième Guerre Sorcière face à Ronald Weasley qui ne supportait pas de voir sa petite soeur et son meilleur ami se rouler des pelles devant lui. Le tout sous les yeux médusés de Neville Londubat qui était descendu pour savoir à qui appartenaient tous ces cris.

En somme, peu de personnes trouvèrent le sommeil avant une heure avancée au château de l'école de sorcellerie la plus populaire de Grande Bretagne -peut-être parce qu'en étant la seule-.

Près de Plymouth, un vieux moldu du nom de Francis Montez se demanda s'il avait correctement fermé la porte d'entrée à clé, également en proie à une petite crise d'insomnie, mais ce personnage reste insignifiant dans un récit comme le notre et il ferma les yeux bien avant les quatorze jeunes protagonistes sus-mentionnés qui, sans encore le savoir pour la plupart, allaient avoir un impact capital et un rôle plus ou moins important dans les événements qui surviendraient lorsque le soleil pointerait le bout de son nez à l'horizon et inonderait de lumière les immenses murs de pierre.

.

.

« Après-demain je te ramène à l'appart, avec ou sans le consentement de Poppy. »

Fred sourit à son jumeau qui enfilait sa cape et acquiesça, plus serein que la veille à la même heure.

« Oublie pas d'essayer de parler à 'Mione avant, lui rappela inutilement George avant de partir.

-En espérant qu'elle accepte mais t'en fais pas, je le tenterai. »

Ce n'était pas une promesse mais c'était tout comme et George put s'en aller la conscience tranquille. Son frère allait enfin ôter son masque de stupide individu et avec un peu de chance la suite coulerait de source. Avec beaucoup plus de chance, Hermione offrirait son pardon et George ramènerait un Fred en couple avec la fille dont il était amoureux chez eux.

A peine fut-il parti que Fred repoussa les draps le recouvrant de ses jambes. Le jeune homme se leva avec quelques restes de douleurs qui finiraient par s'estomper et il écarta les rideaux autour de son lit en scannant l'infirmerie à la recherche de Mrs Pomfresh. Il trouva l'infirmière au chevet d'un gamin qui pleurait, couvert de furoncles, et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas qu'il espérait aussi léger qu'avant son accident. Il devait avoir l'air parfaitement remis s'il voulait avoir une chance de se sortir de la salle qui puait les potions au moins une petite heure. Ne serait-ce que pour une micro ballade dans le parc, à l'air frais et pur.

« Mad..., commença-t-il en pépiant.

-Non ! », tonna Mrs Pomfresh sans même lui accorder un regard.

Fred referma la bouche aussitôt, se gratta la nuque et la rouvrit.

« Vous ne savez même pas ce que je vais vous demander, geignit-il.

-Oh si, je le sais très bien, rétorqua la femme en blouse blanche qui se désintéressa momentanément du garçonnet furonculeux. Et je ne laisserai pas un patient dans votre état se promener dans les couloirs de ce château.

-Mais...

-Inutile d'insister, Weasley. Le moindre coup porté à votre tête pourrait vous envoyer directement à Ste Mangouste et il ne sera pas dit que l'infirmière de Poudlard est une inconsciente.

-Mais je...

-Non c'est non. »

Fred tapa du pied, capricieux.

« Je dois sortir d'ici ! Je préfère finir à Ste Mangouste plutôt que de passer une journée de plus allongé sur ce foutu lit !

-Eh bien c'est bien dommage pour vous, mais vous resterez allongé sur ce foutu lit jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à quitter cette pièce. »

Le ton était implacable et ses cris avaient provoqué un début de migraine qui empêchèrent Fred de faire preuve de son sempiternel répondant ayant eu le don d'exaspérer ses professeurs les années où il était encore élève ici. Cette dernière pensée lui arracha une petite exclamation victorieuse et il mit les poings sur ses hanches, piqué droitement sur le sol face à l'infirmière, sans savoir que les multiples bandages sur son corps ôtaient un peu de la prestance dont il aurait voulu faire montre.

« Je ne suis plus étudiant, je suis majeur, je fais donc ce que je veux, assura Fred.

-Ah oui ? Très bien... « _Faites donc_ ». Sortez. Éclatez _donc_ votre crane contre un pan de mur, crevez _donc _la bouche ouverte au beau milieu d'un couloir sans personne pour venir à votre secours, fracturez-vous _donc_ vos quelques membres encore intactes. Une fois ceci fait n'oubliez pas de vraiment rendre l'âme si vous ne voulez pas que je me charge personnellement de votre agonie à coups de pioche. »

Mrs Pomfresh avait des méthodes parfois radicales et Fred vira au vert, l'idée de mourir dans un coin du château abandonné à cause d'un second accident le dissuadant un instant de son but premier : prendre l'air.

« Je vous déteste... Croyez-moi, je vous déteste. »

L'infirmière eut un sourire amusé et regarda son patient le plus turbulent regagner son « foutu lit » d'un pas clopinant et sans un mot supplémentaire.

« N'oubliez pas votre potion, Weasley ! »

Fred grogna une réponse inaudible, se rallongea sur son matelas et croisa les bras sur son torse, laissant exprès les rideaux ouverts pour pouvoir fusiller des yeux Mrs Pomfresh qui continuait de le narguer sans plus faire grand cas de Mister Furoncles près d'elle. Ce dernier, ayant cessé de pleurer sur son sort, contemplait avec un intérêt non dissimulé la situation, certainement un peu amusé lui aussi. Le Grand Fred Weasley terrassé par quelques phrases bien tournées de la part d'une vieille infirmière, voilà qui allait faire sensation lorsqu'il le raconterait à ses amis, et qui ferait bien rire George quand Fred allait s'en plaindre.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et resta silencieux une dizaine de minutes au cours desquelles il tenta sans succès de mettre le feu au dos de Mrs Pomfresh par la seule force de la pensée. Après quoi il réfléchit à une nouvelle approche du problème, en vain. Il se passa très exactement deux heures et six minutes avant qu'il trouve l'idée du siècle. Ou plutôt l'opportunité de pouvoir se faire la belle sans se faire pincer.

Les portes de l'infirmerie que venait justement de passer Mister Furoncles-Sans-Plus-Aucun-Furoncle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas qui fit sursauter Fred et Mrs Pomfresh s'affairant à son bureau. Deux jeunes filles entrèrent alors, se beuglant des insultes aux visages. Leurs uniformes étaient dans un piteux état, déchirés et recouverts d'une substance gluante et rose. Les cheveux blonds de l'une étaient tout ébouriffés tandis que quelques mèches brunes de l'autre manquaient visiblement à l'appel. Elle avait, pour ainsi dire, un trou capillaire béant un peu au-dessus de l'oreille droite et son épiderme saignait légèrement, on lui avait vraisemblablement arraché une belle touffe de cheveux.

Le nez de la blonde saignait également. Il formait un angle bizarre et Fred en conclut à une petite partie de catch féminin version sorcier -discipline dans laquelle, de leur temps à Poudlard, Alicia et Angelina Johnson excellaient-.

« Miss Greengrass ! (Pomfresh fixait avec horreur la grande blonde au nez brisé) Miss Morgan ! (Le regard de l'adulte se porta sur la brune) Que s'est-il passé ? »

Fred ricana depuis sa couche, moqueur devant le manque de perspicacité de cette maudite infirmière qui l'avait condamné à rester couché contre son gré.

« Cette catin m'a volé mon mec !, rugit Daphné Greengrass et Olivia Morgan hurla de douleur au coup de pied qu'elle lui lança dans les tibias.

-Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Zabini ne voulait plus d'une petite mijaurée dans ton genre ! »

Mrs Pomfresh grimaça devant le comportement des deux adolescentes qui semblaient prêtes à en revenir aux mains. Fred, lui, se délecta doctement du spectacle offert qui égayait un peu sa vie de prisonnier et du coin de l'œil, remarqua que les portes n'étaient pas fermées. En conséquence de quoi un courant d'air frais -celui dont il avait rêvé- vint lui caresser la joue et faire onduler les rideaux blancs autour de lui. Il cessa brusquement de s'intéresser à la bagarre des jeunes filles, tourna totalement la tête vers ce qu'il imaginait comme l'antre de la Liberté et il sentit un sentiment de joie immense rouler dans sa poitrine, l'enjoignant à bouger, et vite.

« Miss Morgan ! »

Olivia venait de sauter littéralement sur la serpentarde et cette dernière lui mordit violemment l'avant-bras. Mrs Pomfresh fila vers son bureau pour y récupérer sa baguette magique, Fred en profita pour s'échapper en quatrième vitesse.

Il se fichait royalement d'être en pyjama donné par l'infirmière la nuit de son arrivée, d'avoir des bandages de partout et de ne ressembler à rien, il n'entendait que l'appel du parc et il répondit avec de grands sourires aux salutations des quelques élèves qu'il croisa dans les couloirs. Beaucoup riaient de lui, de ses allures d'enfant paré à faire la bêtise de l'année, quelques uns seulement paraissaient perplexes de le voir déambuler d'une démarche un tantinet vacillante et finalement, dans le hall, Fred faillit entrer en collision avec Blaise qui revenait de la Grande Salle, de la nourriture plein la bouche.

« Hé ! Weashmoche ! »

Fred se prit deux postillons de ce qu'il suspectait être de la bouillie de pommes de terre sur le nez. Blaise avala le reste d'aliments, offrit un sourire railleur à son aîné et se planta devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi d'accéder aux portes d'entrée au grand dam de Fred qui n'avait pas franchement envie de taper la discute avec un serpentard tel que Zabini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par-ici ? Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir ? », jacassa ce dernier en faisant un pas en avant.

Par réflexe Fred recula et Blaise jeta un regard vif par-dessus son épaule. Un regard quelque peu angoissé et pour cause ! Granger et Pote Potter allaient justement sortir de la Grande Salle, il le savait pour les avoir vus se lever en même temps que lui. Si Hermione tombait sur Weasmoche 5, elle n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Tout le monde avait eu l'occasion de voir que la jeune fille était très énervée aujourd'hui, même le professeur Rogue avait préféré s'abstenir de faire une remarque à la célèbre Miss-je-sais-tout quand elle l'avait toisé d'une œillade noire.

« Ouais, plus ou moins, râla Fred qui tenta d'abréger ses souffrances en se déplaçant sur le côté.

-C'est cool, affirma Blaise en suivant le mouvement. Et... Tu vas où là ? »

Fred sourcilla, agacé, et tenta une nouvelle fois de contourner l'imposant élève devant lui. Blaise était plus jeune mais plus grand et il était à Serpentard, devant forcément avoir sa baguette sur lui, alors que lui était parti à la sauvette sans rien d'autre que ses pansements et sa tenue inappropriée. Zabini et lui n'avaient jamais eu de gros conflits, juste des paroles sifflées l'un à l'autre se résumant à « Sale serpent » et « Imbécile de gryffon », et son dernier souvenir du garçon remontait à l'altercation ici-même avec Hermione, Théodore Nott et Finnigan.

« Dégage de mon passage, ordonna Fred, abandonnant la politesse qui n'était pas de rigueur entre eux.

-Euh... Non.

-Non ? »

Blaise secoua la tête, catégorique, et se crispa en entendant des bruits de pas dans son dos. Là, il allait falloir agir vite et bien si on ne voulait pas voir s'étaler le meurtre de Fred Weasley à la Une de la Gazette. Ou bien avec un peu de chance Pote Potter et Grangy seraient retenus à l'intérieur de la salle au plafond magique et quelqu'un d'autre en sortirait. Et pour la énième fois dans son existence, la chance tourna en sa faveur. Théodore en aurait été dégoûté de jalousie, Blaise avait toujours du bol.

« Oui, et là il m'a dit- Fred ! »

Lavande arqua un sourcil, ahurie.

« Il t'a dit 'Fred' ?, reprit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi Dean Thomas irait dire « Fred » à sa meilleure amie.

-Non, pas Dean, Fred ! », fit confusément Parvati avant de se précipiter sur Blaise et le dénommé Fred.

Lavande vit alors le rouquin aux prises avec Zabini mais au lieu de sourire comme le faisait Parvati qui était en toute honnêteté heureuse de savoir que Fred allait bien -même si elle le connaissait peu et lui en voulait de faire souffrir Hermione-, elle esquissa une grimace et imita sans le savoir Blaise en risquant un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle fustigea ensuite Fred du regard sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir en vitesse. »

Fred et Parvati furent seuls surpris, Blaise encourageant Lavande d'un geste du menton désignant le couloir que Fred avait parcouru pour arriver jusque là.

« Pourquoi ?, s'étonna le seul rouquin du lot en fixant avec curiosité cette fille plus jeune qu'il avait toujours vu comme une chieuse de service un peu trop bavarde cependant à qui il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter pareil accueil.

-Parce que Hermione et Harry ne vont pas tarder et qu'aujourd'hui Hermione est d'une humeur de troll. Heureusement que Ginny avait oublié de donner j'sais plus trop quoi à Harry », signala ladite chieuse et Parvati étouffa à peine un juron coloré.

A croire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Pomfresh et de rester couché, Fred se sentait subitement très mal et ses jambes eurent du mal à supporter son poids. Selon les ordres de George il était sensé tenter une approche avec Hermione, mais il avait pensé à lui parler dans de meilleures conditions. Si en plus elle était en colère... Et ses jambes qui refusaient presque de le porter. Heureusement pour lui -et malheureusement pour sa fierté- Blaise remarqua son malaise et lui empoigna sans délicatesse le bras pour le soutenir. Parvati, faisant fi du statut de Serpentard de Zabini, le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il s'en aille en emmenant Fred avec lui et Lavande s'étrangla en voyant Harry sortir en riant de la Grande Salle.

« Vite ! »

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Fred se retrouva traîné comme un vulgaire boulet dans le corridor sombre, Parvati sur les talons. Lavande était restée à sa place et tentait à présent de capter l'attention d'un Harry hilare pour elle ne savait quelle raison. L'Élu finit par se détourner de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle, surprit les signes désespérés de sa camarade et aperçut la silhouette de Fred plus loin.

« Seigneur, souffla-t-il en se demandant jusqu'à quand les emmerdes allaient pleuvoir sur eux -ou jusqu'à quand il attirerait les emmerdes sur les autres-. Hermione ! », rajouta-t-il précipitamment à la seconde précise où sa meilleure amie le rejoignit sur le seuil.

La jeune fille l'interrogea des yeux, inquiète de ce timbre aiguë qu'il avait pris pour l'interpeller.

« Je... Enfin il fait beau hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit tour dans le parc ?

-Pourquoi, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ça va Harry ?

-Oh oui, très bien merci et toi ? Moi je vais parfaitement bien, génial, non sérieusement, tout baigne. »

Jugeant qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés pour l'instant, Blaise plaqua sans ménagement Fred contre le mur et Parvati et lui se placèrent devant lui en espérant que personne ne remarquerait ce qu'ils cachaient dans leurs dos. Bien que loin, ils entendirent précisément Hermione redemander à Harry s'il se sentait bien.

« Génial, je te l'ai dit 'Mione, tout roule.

-Harry ! Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Fred, consterné, vit Lavande trottiner jusqu'à la brune dont il ne pouvait voir que les cheveux depuis sa planque. On disait de lui qu'il n'était pas un modèle de discrétion, en attendant George et lui auraient certainement mieux fait en la matière que cette godiche de Brown qui piquait à présent une bise sur chaque joue de Hermione pour la saluer alors qu'elle venait de la quitter et qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne s'amusait de toute façon à se dire bonjour à la française.

« On va se promener ?, suggéra la blonde avec une joie surjouée.

-Excellente idée !, scanda Harry qui prit la main de Hermione dans la sienne, sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Mais... Lâchez-moi ! »

Hermione se dégagea de la paume amie, fit un bond en arrière pour échapper à ses deux camarades et les jaugea des pieds à la tête en s'interrogeant sur leur santé mentale.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? Vous avez bu ou quoi ?

-Non voyons, fit mine de s'insurger Lavande sans aucun talent pour la comédie. On est juste très contents de t'avoir avec nous et on aimerait se promener, c'est tout. Pas vrai Harry ?

-Tout à fait », appuya le Survivant.

Blaise et Parvati soupirèrent de concert, aussi blasés que Fred qui se frappait le front de sa paume. Et puis évidemment, forcément, alors que Harry allait réussir à embarquer Hermione dans la direction opposée, une voix claire et distincte prononça le nom fatidique et l'écho de cet éclat atterrit directement dans l'oreille de Hermione.

« Fred ! »

Depuis l'autre côté du couloir Neville Londubat souriait timidement, accompagné par Ron qui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, essayait de comprendre pourquoi son frère aîné sensé être à l'infirmerie était collé au mur tel un apprenti espion derrière Zabini et Parvati qui se retournèrent dans un même geste, complices pour ce qui était et serait la première et unique fois de leurs vies.

A quelques pas Hermione s'était figée, entourée par Harry et Lavande qui juraient mentalement de faire bouffer sa langue à Neville une fois le critique de la situation dépassé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda platement Ronald dont le regard fut alors attiré sur le visage complètement défait de sa meilleure amie. Merde...

-Oh », commenta Neville en se rendant compte de sa bévue et en se ratatinant sous le coup d'œil furibond de Blaise.

Et après on allait dire que les gryffondors étaient intelligents ! Non mais franchement, qui lui avait refourgué des abrutis pareils ? Pote Potter sensé sauver le monde ne savait même pas sauver la mise de sa soeur de cœur, Brownie reine des ragots en toute discrétion était incapable de simuler et Grosdubat s'avérait encore plus empoté dans les cas d'extrême urgence -il avait néanmoins un don certain pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat-. Il n'y avait que Patil 2 -Padma restant number 1- et Weasmoche 6 pour préserver l'honneur des rouges et or. Et encore... Patil 2 n'avait pas fait preuve d'un QI très développé au premier abord et Weasmoche 6 était, dans l'immédiat, assez peu vivace.

Courageux ? Dégourdis ? Forts ? Malicieux ? Foutaises ! Ce n'était pas Poufsouffle la maison poubelle mais bel et bien la demeure de Godric Gryffondor. Des serdaigles auraient monté un plan en trois secondes, les pouf-pouf se seraient empressés d'embarquer vaillamment Hermione loin de Fred en un temps record et les serpentards de sa race... Eh bien les serpentards n'avaient de toute manière pas à s'en faire, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour éviter les désagréments en évitant les comportements puérils.

Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à Fred, de se trimbaler dans un château où il avait toutes les chances de croiser Hermione ?

« _Fred Weasley..._ »

En bon serpentard qu'il était, Blaise s'éloigna rapidement de Fred qui se retrouva en pleine ligne de mire de Hermione. A croire que Parvati et Neville avaient du sang de serpent dans les veines, ils reculèrent également d'instinct et Ron fut le seul à réagir ce coup-ci en voyant Hermione serrer les poings, devenir rouge écarlate et entamer une progression rapide dans le couloir silencieux.

« Tu peux courir ?, demanda-t-il dans un chuchotis à son frère qui s'était pétrifié lorsque Hermione avait appelé son matricule d'un ton froid.

-A-à peu près, bredouilla l'accidenté sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

-Super... Alors bonne chance frangin. COURS ! »

Le hurlement de Ronald eut deux conséquences directes.

La première, Hermione pressentit que sa proie allait lui échapper et les muscles de ses jambes se contractèrent alors qu'elle rallongeait ses foulées, brandissant en un éclair sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa sur Fred.

La seconde, Fred pressentit que son espérance de vie était menacée et pour une de ces rares fois dans son existence, il obéit à son frère cadet. Il pivota du plus rapidement qu'il le put, prit un court élan et se mit à courir sur une impulsion.

« _REVIENS ICI !_ »

Il savait pourtant qu'elle le détestait, ou disons qu'elle devait désormais le détester à cause du message d'Alicia et de toutes ces choses qu'il avait pu dire et qui l'avaient blessée, mais faire face à cette triste réalité provoqua un début de fou-rire burlesque chez Fred qui ne sût pas exactement s'il riait pour ne pas pleurer ou si c'était juste nerveux parce qu'il n'avait pas couru depuis un bon moment, qu'il était fait comme un rat et qu'il risquait à tout moment de tomber, se fracasser le crane par terre et mourir comme l'avait prédit Mrs Pomfresh. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de l'habituel retour en arrière, du temps où George, Lee et lui prenaient la fuite en narguant ouvertement Rusard.

Hermione, en entendant les éclats de rire du jeune homme, redoubla d'efforts en hurlant des obscénités à faire pâlir Dumbledore. Des étincelles jaillissaient du bout de sa baguette sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus sa magie. Elle était plus furieuse que jamais, les mots implacables du dernier Coqmail lui revenaient en mémoire et plus Fred riait devant elle, plus elle avait envie de s'effondrer en pleurant. Il se moquait encore d'elle... Il était en train de se fiche allègrement de cette pauvre fille qu'elle était devenue à cause de lui, et c'en était trop.

Fred riait alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de s'excuser ou de se laisser éviscérer car tel était son droit à elle, et son cœur partait dans tous les sens parce que c'était Fred devant elle. Il était là, bien là, en un seul morceau, certes recouvert de bandages mais capable de prendre la fuite. Et c'était _Fred_. C'était le garçon qui lui avait maintes fois brisé le cœur, qu'elle aimait toujours malgré ça, pour qui elle avait eu peur, pour qui elle ferait tout, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détester.

Perdue dans une de ces pensées, Hermione ne vit que trop tard que Fred avait réussi à la semer. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, ses yeux papillonnant tout autour d'elle, enragée.

« Si tu cherches Weasley...

-Il est rentré là-dedans 'Mione. »

Hermione ne se demanda pas ce que faisaient Théodore et Seamus côte à côte, elle était trop occupée à repartir en courant vers la salle de classe que les deux garçons désignaient de l'index, unanimes, juste à côté des escaliers.

Elle approchait de la poignée, baguette levée, quand deux éclairs de lumière la touchèrent de plein fouet. En une nanoseconde la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, une force invisible envoya valdinguer la brunette à l'intérieur, et après un bruit de serrure la porte se referma magiquement derrière elle. Encore un éclair et Hermione se redressa sur les coudes en gémissant de douleur, déboussolée. Un mouvement à sa droite accrocha son regard, elle leva un peu les yeux et son cœur fit une violente embardée.

D'accord, d'accord, elle voulait à tout prix mettre la main sur Fred, nonobstant maintenant qu'elle avait effectivement Fred sous la main, elle aurait voulu être à des milliers de kilomètres de sa personne.

« 'Mione ça va ? »

Non ça n'allait pas et ça n'irait pas. Deux arriérés venaient, elle s'en aperçut relativement vite, de l'enfermer dans une salle désaffectée et ces deux mêmes arriérés avaient jugé utile d'y enfermer Fred Weasley avec elle. Elle maudissait Nott et Seamus, elle en voulait à la terre entière pour ce plan foireux, et même blessé, même en pyjama, même dans un état effroyable, Fred arrivait à être mignon à ses yeux.

Non ça n'allait pas. Elle était épuisée. Elle voulait arrêter tout ce cinéma. Elle voulait beaucoup de choses Hermione.

Et se suicider après avoir tué Fred était la priorité sur sa liste de « Je voudrais ».

.

.

_**A suivre...**_

.

(*) Arresto Momentum est un sort qui n'apparaît vraisemblablement que dans les films, mais j'avais besoin de ce sortilège pour sauver Fred ^^

Nan, je ne vais pas tuer Hermione xD et Fred bien qu'envoyé bouler par Nott et Seamus ne s'est pas fracassé le crane par terre, il va parfaitement bien, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui.

Ce chapitre est plus brouillon encore que le précédent, pour les mêmes raisons... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je m'excuse donc du manque d'intrigue ou de sérieux, de développement, tout ce qui pourrait vous apparaître comme mauvais. Il faudra malheureusement faire avec mais j'y reviendrais peut-être pour l'arranger une fois la fic finie.

_**Prochain chapitre : **_Le pouvoir des mots; Verity veut dire vérité; Seamus règle ses comptes ; Les forces de l'Alliance & La pluie sur Pré-au-lard.


	23. Traîtrise

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_._

_._

BONJOUR =D

Ah, ça fait du bien d'être de retour... Pour commencer (ça devient une habitude) je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ! Bon évidemment cette fois tout n'est pas entièrement de la faute à ma fainéantise. Il y a eu les émeutes comme je vous avais dit, pis après il a fallu ré-aménager, rattraper le boulot en retard, retrouver ses marques, y tout y tout. Ajoutons à cela que ma vie personnelle a été particulièrement animée tout ce temps et que j'avais oublié de payer pour mon internet, du coup me suis retrouvée un peu couillonne.

Bien, alors voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma petite (…) fanfiction xD Encore que c'est le dernier chapitre à proprement parlé, puisque le prochain à paraître est juste l'épilogue.

Je répète une dernière fois que **je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7**.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture (profitez, profitez, c'est l'avant dernier ! =P)

**Mes remerciements à tous ceux qui se sont inquiétés, qui ont commenté et/ou m'ont ajouté dans leurs listes de fav ou de suivi. A nouveau mes excuses pour ne pas vous répondre afin de faire des remerciements privés -faute de temps malheureusement- ET encore plus désolée parce que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par mes bétas (pas encore) !**

.

.

**Chapitre 23 : Traîtrises**

_''Junebug'' – Robert Francis_

.

.

Fred ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa carcasse meurtrie par deux fois -sa chute de la Tour d'Astronomie et le sortilège qui l'avait envoyé valser sur les dalles de cette salle de classe, ravivant toutes ces blessures-. Hermione restait prostrée face contre terre après l'avoir furtivement regardé et elle n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien. Si lui pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait un sacré vol plané, ce n'était rien comparé à l'expédition aérienne qui avait amené la jeune fille à s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol de pierre. Aussi le rouquin avait-il peur qu'elle ne se soit fait mal.

« 'Mione ? »

Un élan de fureur fit écho à l'appel timide dans le cœur de la brune qui réprima de plus une plainte de douleur intérieure en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« 'Mione ?, tenta à nouveau Fred qui parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes sans trop avoir mal.

-... comme ça.

-Quoi ? »

Elle était plus que fatiguée, mal en point à tous les niveaux. Elle avait sommeil de ces dernières nuits sans dormir parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, s'interrogeait sur l'état physique de Fred. Ses genoux avaient violemment heurté les dalles et ses paumes étaient râpées, ses pensées la torturaient et pour finir son pauvre cœur n'arrivait plus à rien, compressé par quelque chose d'invisible et d'invincible. On avait tort de dire qu'un cœur brisé ou serré n'était qu'une métaphore sous prétexte qu'un organe ne fonctionne que physiquement et que les sentiments n'ont rien à y voir. La douleur qui lui vrillait en cet instant la poitrine, Hermione la ressentait pleinement, elle était réelle.

Et la brune ne souhaitait à personne de la ressentir comme elle le faisait. C'était atroce, la sensation horrible que plus rien ne pouvait vous empêcher de sombrer au sens propre comme au figuré. Son organe vital le plus précieux saignait d'une hémorragie qui n'était pourtant que dans sa tête, il envoyait des messages de détresse dans tout son être et son système nerveux irradiait de douleur. Plus rien ne marcherait dans son organisme après cette attaque, plus rien et c'était tant mieux. Son cœur ne battrait plus, son sang arrêterait de circuler, son cerveau ne serait plus irrigué. Elle allait crever d'avoir le cœur brisé et c'était tant mieux.

Bientôt elle ne ressentirait plus rien.

« Ne... m'appelle plus... comme ça... », répéta Hermione dans un sanglot qui fit trembler ses épaules.

Fred sourcilla, perplexe.

« On ne joue plus... d'accord ? Arrête maintenant, s'il te plaît... Arrête de jouer avec moi.

-Je ne joue pas, bredouilla le rouquin en constatant des larmes qui commençaient à couler et dont il n'en voyait que les gouttes épaisses qui s'écrasaient sur la pierre grise dans des tâches sombres.

-Si, tu joues. On n'a pas a-arrêté de jouer... Un jeu stupide mais je peux plus. Tu... T'as pas le droit de continuer à jouer. Ne me dis pas que tu ne joues pas... »

Leur jeu qui au final n'avait rien d'enfantin ne s'était jamais complètement achevé, quand bien même Hermione en aurait enfreint une règle. Fred était revenu, elle avait refoulé ses propres résolutions, ils avaient continué à jouer ce jeu dangereux de sorte de séduction et leur fameuse rupture de contrat n'avait rien changé. Ils avaient juste supprimé les règles et chacun n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. S'embrasser, s'envoyer des coqmails, sourire, essayer de comprendre, Hermione n'en pouvait plus.

Elle avait été soulagée à la lecture du dernier message reçu avant que Seamus ne récupère le Coqtable. Oui elle l'avait été. Sincèrement, parce que c'était une fin. Cette demande d'oubli, Hermione en avait eu besoin. Elle ne voulait plus l'aimer, elle ne voulait plus y croire. Plus d'espoirs. Elle avait été soulagée devant ce message qui lui avait fait mal mais qui l'avait libérée. De jouet elle était redevenue Hermione et son maître lui avait ouvert la porte de la cage dorée où elle s'était elle-même enfermée. Elle avait été libre et c'était inhumain de devoir entendre Fred l'appeler par un surnom comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il la remettait en cage.

« Je suis fatiguée, Fred », sanglota clairement Hermione en relevant un peu la tête.

Les coudes en appui sur la pierre, une cascade de cheveux ayant glissés sur le côté, elle planta son regard embué dans celui du rouquin qui avait cessé de respirer et ouvrait de grands yeux, estomaqué.

« Je ne suis pas ta psychomage, je suis pas là pour t'aider à comprendre tes sentiments, je suis pas là pour t'écouter me dire que tu m'aimes un jour et rectifier que ce n'est pas le cas le lendemain. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de voir le monde à travers tes yeux. Tu t'es peut-être brisé à cause d'Alicia, je ne suis pas là pour ramasser ta fierté et ton cœur en lambeaux, j'ai assez à faire du mien. Je ne suis pas un jouet dont tu peux te servir dès que tu t'ennuies. »

Fred sentit un frisson le parcourir et il se laissa tomber en arrière, adossé au mur. Hermione, le visage plus défait encore que le jour où il l'avait récupérée sur le Chemin de Traverse après l'affaire Krum, secoua délicatement la tête dans un signe négatif.

« On ne peut pas jouer indéfiniment, il y a un moment où il faut dire stop et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus jouer avec toi, asséna-t-elle à la manière d'une mère expliquant une leçon de morale à son fils. Je n'attends rien d'autre de toi, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de jouer. T-tu... Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Sur les sentiments et exister ? »

Le jeune homme, la gorge nouée, émit un gargouillement qui s'apparentait à un « oui » étranglé. Hermione s'en contenta et serra les poings, malade de cette douleur qui la désespérait.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu, ce jour-là ?

-Non... », souffla à peine Fred en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

Mensonge, il s'en souvenait parfaitement et c'était même incroyable qu'il puisse se rappeler des termes exacts employés depuis tout ce temps. Seulement il avait besoin d'entendre Hermione, d'écouter sa voix aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. La faire parler, c'était la garder un peu plus longtemps près de lui. Respirer encore un peu, quelques minutes supplémentaires, avant de laisser ses poumons se vider d'oxygène. Il savait qu'après cette conversation tout se briserait entre eux, il n'y aurait plus rien et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'essayer de se racheter comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il se rachète, elle voulait être tranquille, et ça il l'avait bien compris.

« _La vie est une farce, l'amour est une farce. Je veux bien être le bouffon de la première, mais pas la victime du deuxième_, paraphrasa la brune dont les paupières se rabattirent sur ses yeux et se crispèrent. Moi non plus, je ne veux plus être victime de cette chose. Parce qu'elle est insignifiante, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ça faisait mal. Écouter cette fille qu'il aimait et qu'il avait brisée dire que l'amour était un sentiment insignifiant alors qu'il le ressentait pour elle, ça faisait mal. Et c'était tellement évident qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

« Toute... Tout ce jeu, toutes ces choses, sont insignifiantes. Il y a... la guerre dehors... Tu vas peut-être mourir, je vais peut-être mourir, et c'est important. C'est plus important que de t'aimer, ou d'espérer me faire aimer en retour. Les jeux sont pour les enfants, et nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Tu n'en as plus les facéties, ou les caprices, ou l'innocence et.. et moi non plus, je n'en ai plus les rires ou l'insouciance. »

Si un jour il se remettait de ces deux échecs sentimentaux qui l'avaient mutilé l'un après l'autre en seulement quelques années, Fred jurait qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais à aucun jeu, quel qu'il soit. Il promettait, si là encore Merlin lui donnait la possibilité de remonter la pente ou rencontrer quelqu'un et fonder un foyer, de prévenir ses enfants du risque du jeu.

« Si tu ne sais pas grandir, si tu veux continuer à jouer, tu joueras seul. Si tu ne sais pas être mature, alors je le serais pour deux. »

Hermione regarda les dernières traces de ses agissements stupides -_non, insouciance_- s'estomper pour de bon devant le silence pesant de Fred qui ne pouvait plus supporter son regard et s'était détourné. Son grand-père lui avait un jour raconté que c'étaient les sentiments qui faisaient grandir les gens. La haine, l'amitié, le ressentiment, la joie, l'amertume, l'amour. Quand la petite Hermione disait avec sérieux qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir des sentiments pour grandir plus vite, toujours plus vite, son grand-père souriait tristement et lui tapotait le haut du crane en la suppliant de ne rien ressentir avant un bon moment. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

Perdre son enfance à cause des sentiments si compliqués qu'on ne pouvait contracter qu'adulte, c'était une déchirure.

L'amour tortueux qu'elle avait ressenti pour Fred l'avait fait grandir, vieillir. Et ça, Fred le savait pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté. Et lui vieillissait à nouveau à vitesse rapide. S'il avait subsisté quelques morceaux de sa propre enfance de casse-cou qui ne réfléchissait jamais malgré la rupture avec Alicia, désormais il n'y en avait plus. Il n'y avait plus de rêves, juste la réalité froide et dure qui ne s'embêtait pas de fioritures pour s'imposer à lui. Il laissait toute son innocence dans cette pièce presque vide de vie et c'était triste. Aussi triste que le jour où il avait quitté Poudlard, aussi triste que cette fois où George et lui avaient compris être à part dans leur famille, aussi triste et douloureux que la perte d'un être cher.

C'était un peu ça de toute manière. Ils perdaient tous les deux un être cher aujourd'hui. Eux-mêmes au profit d'un avenir qui n'avait absolument rien d'amusant, de jouable et encore moins de commun. Non, pas d'ensemble, deux tout seuls.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit... Pour une fois on va agir en adultes qu'on va devoir être à partir de maintenant, et on va arrêter cette mascarade. J-je me fiche que tu m'aimes ou pas. Je me contrefous de... de ce que je ressens pour toi. La guerre est tout ce qui m'importe... et sauver des vies. La tienne s'il le faut. Tu comprends ? »

Fred passa une main sur son avant-bras avant d'opiner et ramener ses genoux contre lui comme il l'avait tant fait ces derniers jours depuis son lit d'infirme. Hermione essuya ses joues avec les manches de sa robe, étendit le bras jusqu'à pouvoir récupérer sa baguette magique plus loin, se redressa et la pointa sur la porte verrouillée. Théodore n'était pas très bon en sortilèges et Seamus aurait refusé de l'enfermer véritablement, ça ne devait pas être un sort de collage bien compliqué.

« _Alohomora ! _»

Un cliquetis et la porte s'entrouvrit comme elle l'avait espéré, laissant passer quelques bruits de couloir qui n'atteignirent aucun des deux jeunes gens assis par terre.

Hermione contempla un court moment la silhouette de Fred et eut un petit sourire. Elle allait sûrement pleurer, déprimer, après ça. Quelques semaines si ce n'était quelques mois. Puis viendrait bien le temps où toute cette histoire serait un souvenir. Pour de bon. Le mot fin prenait tout son sens, le soulagement reprenait sa place entre la tristesse et la douleur dans le cœur de la brune.

Elle allait sortir de là et après un petit sort sur ses plaies, elle reprendrait le cours normal de son existence en se penchant plus sérieusement sur les problèmes engendrés par Lord Voldemort au sein de leur communauté. Cette fois-ci elle ne souhaiterait pas revenir en arrière. Tant pis si les années où elle n'était pas tout le temps obligée de tergiverser pour savoir comment agir ne devaient plus être qu'un souvenir.

Fred perçut les mouvements saccadés de la jeune fille et se redressa quand il comprit qu'elle lui tournait le dos et s'approchait de la porte définitivement. Il était blessé et surtout désireux d'arrêter les frais pour tout le monde, y compris lui et surtout elle. Si Hermione avait assez de fierté pour en finir ainsi, alors lui aurait assez de courage pour piétiner son propre orgueil et arranger les choses comme il le pouvait encore. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour aider Hermione puisqu'elle le jugeait dans l'impossibilité de faire preuve de maturité. Elle voulait oublier le plus vite possible cette chose _insignifiante_ entre eux ? Très bien. Il connaissait un bon moyen pour le faire.

L'anéantissement total. Ce qu'Alicia n'avait jamais voulu lui offrir, la preuve irréfutable que tout était bien terminé. Que tout était réellement insignifiant, que ça ne valait pas le coup de se battre pour ça. Tout anéantir pour donner la possibilité de reconstruire, plus vite.

« 'Mione ! Non, _Hermione_, désolé... »

Hermione s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de bois, pivota un peu et Fred lui adressa un rictus penaud de ce petit enfant qu'il serait une dernière fois.

« Je suis incapable d'aimer et de toute manière je n'aurais jamais pu t'aimer _toi_, alors... »

Les traits de la brune se durcirent. Elle n'entendit pas le tremblement dans la voix masculine, ne vit pas le mensonge dans les yeux du rouquin et ne voulut plus rien savoir.

« Alors c'est parfait », compléta-t-elle à sa place.

Un bruissement de vêtements plus tard Fred était seul dans la pièce exiguë.

.

.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

.

.  
_Fred,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis sincèrement et vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. George m'a enfin tout raconté, il m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas quitté ta chambre depuis que tu es parti (d'ailleurs ne reviens plus jamais à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a mis ta tête à prix). Je tenais tout de même à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire un peu en retard... même si mon cadeau est un coup de massue de plus pour toi, je pense. 'Mione n'en veut plus. Elle a joint un mot pour George et toi._

_Oh bon sang je suis tellement désolée. Mais tu as été un tel crétin ! Si seulement tu t'étais bougé plus tôt, si tu n'avais pas dit ou fait toutes ces choses ! Idiot !_

_Hermione a eu un petit moment à vide mais elle a recommencé à manger, à suivre correctement les cours et McGo n'a même pas vu qu'elle n'avait pas fait plusieurs de ses rondes ce coup-ci. Je sais très bien que tout ne va pas s'arranger aussi brutalement qu'il n'y paraît, mais je vais l'espérer. Je croise les doigts pour vous deux. Je voudrais aussi que tu me fasses la promesse de ne pas redevenir celui que tu étais après Alicia. Là, ce serait vraiment bousiller toute votre histoire à 'Mione et toi. Même si tu as mal n'oublie pas tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi et reste comme tu es._

_Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur de petite idiote, soeur d'un frère encore plus idiot (et oui, je parle de toi, pas de Ron ou Perce !)_

_Gin'_

.

_George et Fred, je vous rends le Coqtable comme prévu. C'est un très bon appareil et il se vendra comme des baguettes à la réglisse, en tout cas je n'ai rien à lui reprocher._

_Hermione_

.

.

Verity avait trouvé l'annonce pour un poste d'assistante dans une parution du Chicaneur qu'elle avait récupéré par terre au beau milieu du Manchester sorcier. Un hasard ou un coup du destin, elle n'aurait su le dire et en réalité s'en moquait un peu. Elle avait été heureuse de voir qu'elle correspondait aux critères d'embauche, s'était un peu renseignée pour savoir si ce magasin décrit n'était pas une nouvelle invention du rédacteur de ce journal atypique et une fois rassurée avait fait ses bagages. Son ambition ayant toujours été d'habiter la capitale, elle n'avait eu aucun remord à quitter sa ville natale et sa famille.

Au premier hibou qu'elle avait reçu en réponse à sa propre missive, Verity avait compris qu'obtenir le poste serait sans doute un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Premièrement elle n'était pas la seule le jour où les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait passer la seconde partie des entretiens, deuxièmement elle avait les bonnes compétences, mais ne ressemblait en rien à toutes ces filles venues répondre à l'annonce. La plupart sortait de Poudlard, la plupart était plus mignonne que franchement qualifiée et surtout, la plupart connaissait déjà les propriétaires de la jolie boutique pleine de couleurs.

A vingt-trois ans Verity se sentait de trop, différente peut-être. Et puis se retrouver face à deux trublions plus jeunes qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. Elle ne se rappelait même pas les avoir vu du temps où elle-même était à l'école de sorcellerie. Après un rapide décompte Verity en avait conclu qu'elle avait passé ses ASPICs lors de leur deuxième année. Cinq ans d'écart c'était beaucoup pour des garçons qui avaient dix-huit ans et ils pouvaient facilement se passer d'une jeune femme qui serait plus âgée. A vrai dire, rien qu'en les regardant Verity avait deviné leur manque d'affection pour l'autorité. Vingt-trois ans, c'était trop, un chiffre trop pompeux. Ils ne voudraient jamais d'elle ici.

Malgré tout, la petite blonde avait joué toutes ses cartes. Sa famille était l'une des plus anciennes lignées de sang-pur du nord-ouest de l'Angleterre, elle avait été élevée pour se donner à fond et se dépasser, pour honorer son nom aussi dans une certaine mesure. Aussi, lors de ce fameux entretien au cours duquel Fred et George s'étaient d'abord présentés avant d'essayer de la désarmer à coup de petits clins d'œils, Verity avait montré toutes ses qualifications. Puisqu'elle postulait dans une enseigne de farces et attrapes, elle leur avait également présenté quelques sortilèges de son cru -ou de celui de son cousin inventés quand ils étaient mômes- et à chaque clin d'œil avait riposté par des sourires à la fois charmeurs et très professionnels.

Comme tout le monde désormais le savait, elle avait eu le poste (et son père avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'elle ne serait qu'assistante quand on savait qu'elle avait dirigé un des restaurants sorciers les plus prestigieux de Manchester tenus par sa famille juste après ses études).

Après quelques semaines pendant lesquelles elle avait continué de s'afficher sous son meilleur jour, jamais en retard, toujours polie, rigoureuse et travailleuse, George était arrivé derrière elle par surprise, l'avait prise par les hanches et lui avait langoureusement chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle avait le droit d'être elle-même. De rire quand elle le voulait, de leur crier dessus s'ils faisaient des bêtises, de prendre une pause quand elle était fatiguée ou encore de faire la gueule si elle ne désirait pas sourire. Évidemment elle l'avait repoussé gentiment, et l'avait pris au mot pour le tester, histoire de savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague de plus. Elle s'était détendue, avait pris son temps, s'était enfin imposée.

D'assistante elle avait été promue amie ce jour-là et elle ne l'avait compris que bien plus tard.

Puis elle s'était mise à rester plus longtemps le soir après la fermeture. Sur invitation de Fred ou George il lui arrivait aussi de dîner avec eux. Verity avait été plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru quand les deux garçons s'étaient mis à se confier à elle, parler de tout comme de rien. Ils plaisantaient avec elle, ne communiquaient plus seulement qu'avec leur propre langage ou bien lui en traduisaient quelques bribes s'ils se mettaient à parler avec leur liste bien spéciale de mots de vocabulaire. Petit à petit elle avait appris à les connaître, à les différencier. Elle savait quand dire stop, oui, non, avec plaisir.

Et il y avait eu l'invasion de Hermione dans son existence. De cette jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue mais dont Fred et George parlaient tellement souvent. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Fred dans la crainte de se faire réprimander, mais elle avait été piquée de curiosité et avait lu les lettres envoyées par cette « 'Mione » que le rouquin éparpillait dans l'appartement ou l'arrière-boutique, tout dépendait de l'endroit où il les recevait, lors du commencement d'un jeu qu'elle n'avait pas totalement assimilé. George avait peut-être deviné en premier que la brune en pinçait pour Fred, c'était Verity qui avait compris que tout ce cirque n'était pas qu'un jeu banal, qu'un cœur en était la mise. Hermione avait réussi à duper les célèbres jumeaux, pas Verity.

Une fille ressent certainement mieux les émotions... Quoiqu'il en fût, Verity avait pour la première fois eu envie de flanquer des gifles à ses patrons. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte des conséquences d'un tel échange. Hermione était amoureuse, ce n'était pas un petit flash comme le croyait Fred. Hermione allait souffrir si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Un soir que Fred répondait justement à une des lettres de cette inconnue, Verity avait craqué. Une mauvaise journée de travail, à savoir trop de clients, trop de stress, et la jeune femme s'en était prise à George qui passait malencontreusement devant elle. Elle l'avait traité d'imbécile, de gamin, avait fulminé en marchant dans tous les sens d'un pas hasardeux mais vif. Sous le choc de cette beuglante, George s'était assis sur une chaise et l'avait écouté la bouche fermée et les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été comme un petit garçon pris en faute et Verity s'était faite un devoir de hurler comme si elle avait été la célèbre Molly Weasley. Lorsqu'elle s'était calmée, George s'était ratatiné sur son siège et n'avait même pas essayé de tourner la situation en plaisanterie.

« Tu comprends au moins ce que je veux dire ? On ne joue pas avec les sentiments ! », c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur un ton plus bas et quelque peu honteux.

Elle se souvenait avoir pensé qu'il allait sans doute la virer dans les dix minutes qui allaient suivre.

« D'accord », avait répondu George au terme de plusieurs secondes de silence pour l'apaiser et lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir, qu'il reconnaissait être un imbécile, un gamin, qu'il s'en excusait.

Sincèrement, Verity ne savait toujours pas comment ils en était arrivés à s'embrasser furieusement contre le mur de l'arrière-boutique après ça. Toujours est-il qu'il en avait été ainsi et Verity, d'assistante à amie, était devenue la petite-amie officieuse de George Weasley, ancien Casanova et jumeau de Fred, Dom Juan de service. Ce dont elle ne revenait toujours pas et dont elle était toujours fière.

Même si elle avait été sur un petit nuage, ça n'avait pas empêché la jeune femme de voir la dégradation de la relation entre Fred et Hermione. Pire : elle avait ensuite fait la rencontre d'Alicia Spinnet. Impossible de savoir pourquoi mais alors qu'elle la voyait pour la première fois, Verity n'avait vu en cette fille qu'une ribambelle de défauts. Hypocrite, vicieuse, allumeuse, sadique. Non vraiment, en une poignée de main échangée Verity avait deviné qu'Alicia ne serait jamais sa meilleure amie. Sa mère disait souvent d'elle qu'elle était quelqu'un de très instinctif, là était la clef. Si George s'était montré très agressif envers cette vieille amie ce n'était rien comparé à Verity. Alicia avait dû sentir à des miles qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, tant mieux.

Toutefois, quoique George et elle puissent dire, Fred s'était empêtré dans cette rupture qui traînait en longueur et qu'il essayait parfois de réfuter pour son propre bien. Hermione avait été brutalement évincée des conversations, Alicia avait disparu tout aussi vite de leur vie à trois, et Fred avait failli sombrer. Oui, failli. Verity avait senti depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait jamais plonger entièrement dans le noir. D'une part parce que George et elle seraient là pour le rattraper, d'autre part car Hermione le maintenait à la surface que cela lui plaise ou non, qu'il s'en rende compte ou non. Preuve en avait été faite ce fameux week-end où les certitudes de Fred s'étaient effondrées avec Hermione sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse.

Alicia lui avait fait très mauvais effet, Ginny et Hermione en revanche avaient été deux petites bulles de joie dans le salon même si Hermione avait l'air mal en point. Instinctivement Verity l'avait toujours su mais cette impression se confirmait, elle aimait beaucoup la brune aux cheveux hirsutes, au regard franc et blessé. Trop honnête, trop amoureuse, qui courait à sa perte tant que Fred n'ouvrirait pas les yeux.

Après quoi il y avait eu une période de transition, de calme absolu... jusqu'à ce que tout s'accélère. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de tous les comprendre. Un soir elle se couchait avec George sur un dîner chaleureux entre les jumeaux et elle, le matin elle se réveillait et George ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de son double, Alicia squattait la chambre de Fred, celui-ci traînait difficilement son corps d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement sans oser regarder son frère et on lui apprenait que Hermione s'était fait éjecter de la vie de Fred sur un coup de tête et un message sec. Et le lendemain matin encore un changement : le deuxième propriétaire du magasin était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Trois jours plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils se promenaient, tentant de se changer les idées avant que les agissements stupides de Fred ne reviennent les préoccuper, Verity avait reconnu la silhouette d'Alicia devant elle. Quelque chose s'était noué dans son estomac quand elle avait eu le souvenir d'avoir cette femme sous son toit -ou le toit de George, qu'importait maintenant- curieusement le jour où tout s'était brisé. Il fallait savoir que Verity n'avait jamais accepté qu'une seule coïncidence dans sa vie, ce jour où elle était tombée sur l'annonce dans le Chicaneur. Qu'Alicia ait été présente cette fois où Fred avait dérapé ne pouvait _pas _être un concours de circonstances et elle allait en avoir le cœur net. George avait voulu faire demi-tour, avait râlé, mais Verity l'avait emmené de force dans la direction de l'autre furie. Merlin ce qu'elle avait bien fait !

Seulement c'était trop tard pour arranger les choses. Alicia avait réussi son coup et avait fait une victime de plus sans que Fred ne puisse rien faire pour tout arranger. Il était clairement en disgrâce auprès de Hermione, ce que Verity comprenait tout à fait, honnêtement il avait bien fait de couper leur lien définitivement durant sa convalescence à Poudlard, ça pouvait donner à Hermione le temps de prendre un peu de recul. Et dans un même temps, Verity avait mal pour son patron et ami.

Fred avait tout raconté de cette entrevue dans une salle vide. Un massacre pur et simple, il s'était lui-même porté un coup fatal. Depuis George passait son temps à frapper à une porte close, Fred n'ouvrait plus la bouche et Verity ne tenait plus en place. Elle ne supportait pas l'injustice, elle ne supportait pas l'aura négative qui se dégageait de la chambre de Fred, elle ne supportait pas de deviner à quel point Hermione devait se sentir mal, elle supportait encore moins de voir George qui se retrouvait tellement impuissant. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin heureuse, que ça n'existait pas. Peut-être que Hermione ne pardonnerait pas, que Fred ne voudrait plus se risquer à offrir ne serait-ce que quelques miettes de son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, en attendant il fallait rétablir la vérité.

Hermione et Fred se débrouilleraient ensuite comme ils le voudraient, nonobstant Verity ne comptait pas contempler son ami se morfondre de regrets ou s'admonester à cause d'un message qu'il n'avait pas envoyé. Un seul message, tout un tas de dégâts, et c'était la faute d'Alicia.

Un matin Verity Hamilton avait été accueillie à bras ouverts par deux garçons insupportables et adorables. Elle leur devait beaucoup de choses à ces deux-là. Son travail, son toit. Elle avait eu la chance d'être acceptée par George en tant que petite-amie et malgré tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé au sujet des relations amoureuses, George lui avait proposé des projets communs. Si elle devait le résumer en une phrase, Verity dirait que _W&W, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ lui avait offert un épanouissement dans la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré en ces temps d'avant-guerre. Et quelques mois plus tard, à peine une poignée de ces mois mouvementés, la jeune femme avait bel et bien l'intention de payer sa dette. A sa façon.

« Voi-là. »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Verity reposa sa plume et caressa sa chouette qui l'avait regardée écrire son court message en caquetant bruyamment.

« Tu apporteras ça à Hermione Granger, Poudlard, d'accord ? », pépia la jeune assistante en flattant les ailes de Chic Lady.

En réponse le hibou hulula et tendit sa patte. Verity y accrocha sa missive en continuant de sourire et lui tapota la tête une dernière fois avant de se lever et ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre. Chic Lady disparaissait à l'horizon à l'exact instant où George revenait de son trajet habituel « Chambre - Chambre de Fred » dont ce dernier ne daignait pas sortir. Très bon timing.

« Tu vas attraper froid », fit doucement remarquer le rouquin en désignant la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Verity haussa une épaule, songeant intérieurement qu'un petit rhume ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'elle se sentait le devoir d'exécuter.

.

.

Un éclat de rire interrompit Hermione dans sa lecture. La jeune fille se détourna momentanément de son ouvrage d'arithmancie et eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant Parvati se moquer d'un Dean qui avait voulu frimer et venait de se planter sa baguette dans l'œil. De ce couple que tout le monde attendait d'une semaine à l'autre, Hermione passa son regard sur Seamus assis près d'elle et elle perdit un peu de son rictus en constatant que l'irlandais n'allait toujours pas mieux vis à vis de son ancien meilleur ami. De toute façon, pour qu'il en vienne à suivre Hermione à la bibliothèque, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout.

« Finnigan ! », héla cependant une voix aigre alors que la brune comptait mettre de côté ses études le temps d'une petite discussion entre amis.

Mrs Pince frappa du poing sur son bureau pour réclamer le silence dans son antre. Aussitôt Dean et Parvati se planquèrent dans une allée voisine et Théodore qui venait d'interpeller Seamus grogna une excuse en s'avançant vers les deux gryffondors attablés.

« Tu me dois toujours... tu sais quoi », maugréa le serpent arrivé à destination et en évitant sciemment le coup d'œil incrédule de Hermione.

Seamus arqua un sourcil, se balança sur sa chaise à son habitude et joua avec une de ses plumes imbibée d'encre. Théo prit place en face de lui et tendit sa paume comme pour réclamer un dû, sûrement le fameux « tu sais quoi » dont Hermione n'avait aucune hypothèse sur ce que ça pouvait être.

« Je l'ai pas sur moi, annonça Seamus dans un soupir.

-Dans ce cas tu me retrouves ce soir à l'endroit habituel », balança négligemment Nott en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Deux semaines plus tôt, Seamus et Théodore s'étaient alliés pour une obscure raison afin de la coincer dans la même pièce que Fred, toutefois l'affaire étant close la jeune fille se demandait bien ce qui pouvait pousser les deux garçons à continuer de se fréquenter à la vue de tous. Et pourtant elle était l'une des seuls à s'en étonner. Blaise paraissait s'en fiche comme de son premier balai, la bande de Malefoy n'y avait même pas prêté attention quant à Harry et les autres gryffondors, ils se contentaient de râler devant une telle union inter-maison sans s'en mêler.

Théodore se remit sur pieds, salua d'un signe de tête la pauvre Hermione déboussolée et repartit d'un pas traînant. Seamus se gratta nonchalamment la nuque mais se remit au travail sans commentaire. Ce qui ne convint absolument pas à l'adolescente près de lui. Hermione se pencha sur la table, se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et une fois les yeux de Seamus posés sur elle, n'hésita plus à prendre la parole.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Le blondinet entrouvrit les lèvres, mais n'eut guère le temps de répondre à la question.

« Y a rien à expliquer ! Ce gars est un traître, c'est tout. »

Hermione et Seamus sursautèrent avant de pivoter en même temps pour voir Dean appuyé contre une étagère, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Parvati se tenait derrière lui et paraissait aussi étonnée que Hermione par cette perte de contrôle chez un garçon comme Dean qui n'élevait que rarement la voix. En revanche la réaction de Seamus ne les décontenança pas plus que ça. En une nanoseconde la chaise du blond s'était renversée au sol dans un boucan qui fit glapir Mrs Pince et Seamus se retrouva face à son camarade, aussi rageur que l'était Dean.

« Répète ça pour voir ?, siffla-t-il à ce dernier qui ricana ouvertement.

-Tu fricotes avec les serpentards, tu passes ton temps avec des gens comme Londubat. Soit tu es devenu plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais soit tu es un traître, et comme je me sens dans un jour de bonté, je t'accorde la traîtrise, détacha méchamment Dean.

-Messieurs ! »

Hermione et Parvati virent la bibliothécaire débouler comme un sortilège de désarmement entre les deux adolescents prêts à en venir aux mains.

« Sortez d'ici immédiatement et allez vous battre ailleurs ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu Seamus obéir si rapidement, même au professeur McGonagall. Pareils à deux fusées moldues, Dean et lui quittèrent les lieux dans un concert de beuglements et en laissant sans état d'âme Parvati et Hermione passablement hébétées derrière eux, stupéfiées chacune dans leur coin. Mrs Pince ramassa un livre tombé, partit dans un monologue pouvant se résumer à « Quand je le dirai à Dumbledore ! » et une fois revenue à son bureau, Parvati sortit la première de son mutisme.

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller les calmer... »

Entièrement d'accord, Hermione abandonna ses affaires pour suivre sa compagne dans le couloir. Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'éloigner plus que ça. Ils étaient présentement à quelques mètres de la porte que passèrent les adolescentes et plusieurs élèves s'étaient réunis en pouffant pour suivre l'altercation. Certains commençaient même à parier sur l'issue de la joute verbale.

« C'est moi que tu traites de traître ? C'est ironique, non ? »

Hermione s'approcha de la petite foule et désigna son insigne de préfète en foudroyant du regard les têtes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins.

« Ironique ? Je n'ai jamais trahi personne contrairement à certains !, s'étrangla Dean dans son dos et alors que quelques étudiants s'en allaient en bougonnant.

-C'est toi qui m'a viré de ta vie pour une imbécile ! Et de quel droit tu te permets de dénigrer mes amis ? »

Se sentant visée Parvati piqua un fard et baissa les yeux en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Comme la majorité des gryffondors qu'ils connaissaient, elle avait bien compris que l'amitié entre Seamus et Dean s'était détériorée en partie à cause d'elle. Ou plutôt qu'avec Ginny cette relation avait tourné au vinaigre et que l'arrivée de Parvati n'avait fait qu'en achever l'évolution. Mais de là à se faire traiter d'imbécile par un ami...

« 'Scuse Parva' », rajouta précipitamment et heureusement Seamus à son attention.

Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire, il était plus que temps que tout s'arrête.

« Tes amis ?, reprenait déjà Dean sans même prendre en compte le commentaire du blond. Depuis quand Londubat et Nott sont tes amis ? Sans compter Ginny ou Harry ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit l'an dernier à leur sujet ?

-Ce sera pas utile, murmura Hermione pour elle-même en comprenant qu'il voulait parler de la dispute entre Harry et Seamus à propos du retour de Voldemort.

-Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Harry !, s'écria Seamus avec un air offusqué. Quant à Ginny ou Nott et Londubat, ils ont été les seuls bien assez aimables pour accepter de m'adresser la parole quant tu m'as tourné le dos ! »

Parvati se pinça l'arrête du nez, désespérée par la tournure des événements. Hermione vint la rejoindre contre le pan de mur de la bibliothèque et attendit la suite, à la fois soucieuse et ravie. Ils attaquaient enfin le cœur du problème et si seulement Seamus daignait s'ouvrir, faire fi de sa fierté pour expliquer à quel point ça n'allait pas pour lui, Dean pourrait enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Si Merlin voulait bien y mettre du sien, ils finiraient peut-être par passer à autre chose et se retrouver comme avant.

« Donc tu t'en sers comme des substituts !, en conclut malheureusement le métisse avec une voix victorieuse. T'es tombé bien bas, Finnigan.

-... Franchement, t'es vraiment trop con. »

Silence.

Dean accusa le propos, s'apprêta à répliquer, et Seamus se recula en plissant le nez comme s'il était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait ou entendait.

« Neville est peut-être pitoyable comme tu le penses, lui au moins me comprend et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi la plupart de mes devoirs de potion. Hermione et lui n'ont pas cessé de m'encourager. Et ouais, p'têtre que je suis nul, au moins j'ai plus honte de l'avouer et je suis content qu'ils soient toujours là pour m'aider ou juste discuter. Tu veux parler de Ginny ou Harry ? Parlons-en ! Je croyais que Ginny avait fait une belle connerie en te laissant, en fin de compte elle avait bien raison. C'est pas elle, c'est toi qui la mérite pas. Elle fait sourire les autres, elle est franche dans le vrai sens du terme. Elle pense tout ce qu'elle dit à défaut de dire tout ce qu'elle pense et c'est une qualité que tu retrouveras jamais chez une de tes prétendantes. Et Harry... Harry est sans doute le plus chiant des types que je connaisse. En attendant il assume ses responsabilités et y a un malade qui veut le buter, mais il s'efforce d'aider les autres au lieu de fuir comme toi ou moi on l'aurait fait. »

Le jeune garçon marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione en profita pour faire disparaître un sourire qui n'aurait pas été bien perçu et avisa l'attitude de Dean devant ce qui s'était dit. Il paraissait avoir été pétrifié et toute la colère auparavant ressentie s'était effacée pour un masque de surprise.

« Tu veux que je te dise, reprit Seamus qui s'était considérablement rapproché de Hermione et allait sûrement vouloir mettre les voiles rapidement après ça. T'es tellement plongé dans la contemplation de ton propre nombril que tu vois même pas ce qui se passe autour de toi. T'as raté des mois de vie à force de te regarder dans le miroir. T'as raté le rapprochement entre tous nos potes. Je suis sûr que t'es même pas au courant de ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Fred et Hermione, t'as juste fait en sorte d'être là au bon moment pour faire bonne mesure. Zabini et Nott ont été plus présents pour elle que toi ! Tu te rends compte au moins ? Deux serpentards qui viennent en aide à l'une des nôtres ? Tu serais même pas fichu d'écouter Neville s'il venait te demander un conseil. Alors c'est qui, au fond, le traître ? C'est qui qui se sert des autres comme substituts quand il n'a plus personne pour l'écouter se plaindre ? »

Incroyablement fière de son ami, Hermione le saisit par le bras et exerça une pression visant à lui faire comprendre qu'à présent il fallait laisser Dean réfléchir et ré-attaquer un autre jour si cela était nécessaire.

« Viens », lui souffla-t-elle en prime puisque Seamus semblait paré à recommencer tout son speech devant l'air impassible de Dean.

Il obtempéra de bien mauvaise grâce et Hermione échangea un regard de connivence avec Parvati avant de guider son ami dans le corridor redevenu calme. Tant pis pour leurs affaires restées à la bibliothèque, la jeune fille s'arrangerait pour venir les y récupérer plus tard.

Seamus et elle marchèrent dans un silence rassérénant. Le gryffon retrouvait la maîtrise de soi qu'il avait perdu à l'instant où Dean lui avait craché le mot « traître » à la figure et n'avait plus envie de communiquer avant une bonne dizaine d'années, souhait qu'imagina Hermione pour l'avoir déjà fait. Tout était joué à pile ou face concernant Dean. Soit il prenait en compte les paroles de Seamus, en retenait une certaine leçon et venait s'expliquer plus tranquillement avec lui, soit il décidait de « rompre » pour de bon. Et l'attente revenait indubitablement. L'attente... Foutue attente. Il fallait toujours attendre quelque chose.

Attendre un retour de sentiments, attendre un geste dans sa direction, attendre que le temps passe et que les souvenirs se tassent, attendre quelqu'un et s'occuper en patientant. Toujours attendre. Hermione pensa que les hommes passaient une partie de leur vie à attendre et l'autre à espérer que l'attente se termine. Du reste cette pensée n'avait rien de joyeux et la brune s'empressa-t-elle de l'éloigner par la force de la volonté. Elle était parvenue à tenir la barre pendant deux semaines sans faire chavirer le canot de sauvetage qui lui servait d'existence, ce n'était pas pour se faire submerger par une stupide vaguelette. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ramer dans le vide, Seamus à côté d'elle paraissait à bout de nerfs.

L'image du jeune homme en train d'écoper un vieux canot qui lui servirait de vie lui arracha un sourire et Hermione donna un petit coup d'épaule dans celle du blond. Celui-ci eut un semblant de ris et opina dans l'air alors qu'ils cheminaient vers des escaliers quelconques. Le temps du silence semblait désormais révolu. La brune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Seamus, ou les garçons en général, avait plus de facilités qu'elle, ou les filles en général, à surmonter une épreuve mettant les nerfs à rude épreuve. Peut-être qu'au fond les hommes restaient des enfants plus longtemps -ou à jamais-, ce qui leur permettait d'agir comme tel par instant.

Un peu comme dans une cour de récréation d'école primaire, les discussions enfantines qui n'engageaient à rien, n'avaient aucune conséquence. « Tu veux bien être mon ami ? » « Oui » et aux yeux des gamins c'était une amitié indestructible qui venait de naître en sept secondes. Cette même capacité à ne jamais compliquer les choses permettait à deux petits garçons se disputant de faire la paix et redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde quelques minutes plus tard. Oui, pensa ainsi Hermione, c'était exactement ça. Seamus venait de balayer sa colère en un sourire. Et ç'avait l'air si facile que l'adolescente rêva de pouvoir en faire de même avec ses sentiments.

« Nott et moi on a fait un marché. Enfin, c'était plutôt un concours de circonstances.

-Comment ça ?, questionna Hermione avec curiosité, se concentrant sur son ami.

-Ben... La fois où Fred s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tard je suis tombé sur Nott et Zabini qui s'engueulaient dans les cachots. J'ai... Je peux pas te dire ce que j'ai entendu, ils m'ont fait jurer de pas le répéter, avoua Seamus en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Ça a un rapport avec une mission pour Dumbledore ? »

Seamus s'immobilisa sur une des premières marches de l'escalier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter et la dévisagea longuement, clairement confondu par le fait qu'elle ait visé si près du but. Hermione feignit une expression arrogante comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne méritait pas sa réputation de je-sais-tout pour rien et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps ce pendant que l'escalier, fidèle à la tradition du château, se mettait en branle en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.

« Ouais, un truc du genre. Mais je te dirais pas quoi !, charria Seamus en tirant la langue.

-Très bien, gardez vos petits secrets. Bon alors, c'était quoi ce marché ?

-Simple. En échange de mon silence, Nott a accepté de m'aider pour ce que je voulais tant que ça restait dans ses cordes et que ça ne mettait pas en danger leur mission, ou tant que ça ne relevait pas du domaine sexuel. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! A croire que Dean n'est pas le seul à penser que je suis gay. »

Moue boudeuse et sourire de Hermione plus tard...

« Bref, je lui ai demandé de faire semblant d'être une sorte d'ami pour moi. En particulier en présence de Dean. T'sais, le « suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis ».

-Et ça vient de marcher », compléta Hermione à mi-voix, impressionnée.

Seamus acquiesça, triomphant.

« C'était un peu vicieux comme mascarade mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Pis les serpentards sont pas tous de grands cons sans cervelle, ça fait plaisir à savoir.

-On va dire ça, grimaça la brunette avec un reste de consternation quand elle repensait à Nott et Zabini. C'est pour ça que vous étiez souvent ensemble... Hey ! Mais alors ! »

Son camarade l'invita à poursuivre d'un regard et Hermione se sentit légèrement embarrassée.

« Ce n'était pas vous le coup de la salle ensorcelée ?, tenta-t-elle avec une certaine prudence.

-La salle ensorce- oh, tu parles de ce qui s'est passé avec Fred ?, s'enquit le blondin. Au départ c'était pas prévu, on était juste en train de discuter devant Dean, mais Fred est passé en courant près de nous. Théodore a voulu l'emmerder alors il l'a poussé dans cette salle. On savait pas que t'arrivais juste derrière mais tant qu'on y était... »

Il la nargua gentiment néanmoins Hermione paraissait plus souriante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Seamus sourcilla, interdit. Il venait d'avouer qu'il était l'une des personnes à l'origine de son énième brisage de cœur et Hermione souriait, quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as appelé Nott par son prénom, révéla l'adolescente, mutine. C'est beau à voir l'amitié entre maisons !

-Quoi ? Jamais ! Nott est un imbécile !

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-'Mione ! Je ne pourrais jamais être _ami_ avec ce type. »

Mais Seamus parlait à un mur. Un mur qui riait d'ailleurs à gorge déployée.

.

.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis consciente que cette lettre venant de ma part peut t'apparaître étrange. Sache que je ne souhaite pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je ne viens pas non plus aux nouvelles. En réalité j'aimerais, si tu me le permets, que l'on puisse parler toutes les deux. George m'a indiqué une de vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain, si tu le veux bien je t'attendrais au Chaudron Baveur à dix-sept heures ce samedi._

_Crois-moi lorsque je dis que ce dont je dois te faire part est très important._

_George t'embrasse,_

_Verity_

.

.

Deux fois. Deux putains de fois. Deux échecs pour ne pas dire cuisants, qui lui pesaient sur la conscience et le faisaient se remettre en question approximativement toutes les trois minutes. Le temps qu'il lui fallait pour 1- Rejeter la faute de ses déboires sur le monde entier, 2 - Se mettre à supplier mentalement Merlin pour que Hermione lui pardonne, 3 - Se jurer qu'il ne se laisserait jamais plus prendre aux sentiments, 4 - S'avouer qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais toutes ses fautes et toutes ses tares, 5 - S'autosuggestionner d'économiser le mois prochain pour un voyage au fin fond de l'Amazonie, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait le trouver. Où les _sentiments_ ne viendraient pas le trouver.

Dire « je t'aime » faisait grandir, souffrir, mourir à petit feu. Ça n'apportait rien de bon. Les prospectus du Ministère luttant contre la misère dans le monde magique avaient tort de militer pour un don d'amour si ce n'était de mornilles. L'amour, sentiment funeste et pourri, faisait bien plus de ravages que Lord Voldemort ou la pauvreté. Et d'ailleurs, Fred préférait se faire assassiner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou se retrouver sans un rond plutôt que de vivre une troisième expérience du genre amoureux. Jamais deux sans trois avait dit George dans un petit sourire. Il avait ajouté que la troisième serait peut-être la bonne. Fred ne voulait pas y croire et n'y croirait jamais.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'une immense farce de la vie qui avait tourné au cauchemar et dont il avait été la cible comme il avait toujours refusé de l'être. Foutu Merlin. Il devait bien rire le saligaud, ah ce qu'il devait rire, c'était tellement drôle de tendre un piège à celui qui avait l'habitude d'en faire aux autres. L'amour était stupide, les jeux étaient stupides, les farces étaient stupides, Merlin était stupide, et Fred ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était encore plus stupide que ces quatre fléaux réunis.

« Allez Freddie, ouvre. Viens te promener dix minutes, sors de cette chambre. »

Le jeune homme fusilla la porte fermée du regard, récupéra sa couverture et la rabattit sur sa tête dans une vaine tentative de disparaître de la surface du globe.

« Laisse-moi crever en paix !, persifla-t-il à l'égard de George qui venait frapper à sa chambre pour la sixième fois en moins de deux heures.

-Gred, s'il te plaît..., soupira son pauvre jumeau dont la voix était légèrement étouffée. Écoute, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu sors juste dix minutes de là. »

Fred garda le silence et après s'être un peu battu avec ses propres draps, ressortit sa tête à l'air libre. Son visage exprimait une colère mêlée à une épatante dose d'intérêt. Il fixa pensivement la porte, se frotta l'arrière de la tête et fronça ses sourcils.

« Tu ferais vraiment tout ? Tout de tout ? Tout comme dans tout ?»

Un petit éclat de rire amusé lui parvint, réussissant par miracle à le faire sourire également.

« Tout de tout comme tout », assura ensuite George et Fred s'avoua vaincu.

Il repoussa sa couverture, se redressa sur son matelas et lâcha un « entre » faussement maussade. George ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita à l'intérieur, d'ici que Fred change de décision et l'accueille à coup de sortilèges pour le faire ressortir immédiatement. Cependant son frère ne s'apprêtait visiblement pas à changer d'avis et George le trouva lové dans une porcherie grandeur nature. _La chambre_ était une porcherie grandeur nature. Il y avait des mouchoirs par terre, des vêtements sales aux quatre coins de la pièce, quelques assiettes avec des restes de nourriture -que Fred avait dû récupérer en cachette de son frère- se partageaient la surface du bureau avec une tonne de paperasse en bordel.

George resta ébahi devant le spectacle de son double pas lavé, mal coiffé, mal rasé, en pyjama, assis au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Fred remarqua son regard stupéfait et émit un sourire gêné. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas d'une part réfléchir et se remettre en question toutes les trois minutes tout en gardant sa chambre dans un état potable. Il était un idiot et un idiot ne peut pas faire plus d'une chose à la fois. Impossible. Même s'il avait toujours cru que faire le ménage l'aidait à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Fred avait compris que cette fois-ci, son cher balai ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Et puis de toute manière il voulait mourir pour s'éviter un avenir morne et sans aucun intérêt. Tout le monde se fichait de savoir si un mort avait été bordélique les derniers jours de sa vie.

Malheureusement Fred n'avait pas pris en compte la possibilité que George parvienne à le convaincre de se sortir la tête de l'eau quelques minutes.

Voyant bien que son jumeau n'était pas apte à enchaîner sur un sujet de conversation, Fred se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière George. Depuis son lit il voyait parfaitement le salon et un morceau de la cuisine. Vraisemblablement Verity n'était d'ailleurs pas présente aujourd'hui. Étrange... Le samedi était son jour de congé, il n'y avait que les jumeaux qui travaillaient.

« Verity ? », questionna Fred sans plus attendre.

George se détourna d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu entièrement pleine -signe que Fred n'avait tout de même pas touché le fond du fond du gouffre- et secoua la tête pour éviter de penser aux débordements de son frère qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Depuis leur naissance, Fred était le plus minutieux des deux concernant leurs affaires personnelles. Leur chambre au Terrier avait toujours été impeccable, unique chose que Molly n'avait pu leur reprocher en dix-sept ans de vie familiale intensive.

« Oh, euh... Verity est partie faire des courses. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, ajouta George avec scepticisme.

-T'as pas l'air d'y croire », se moqua gentiment Fred.

Le sourire du plus « âgé » se refit une place sur ses lèvres. Que le fameux Gred rit un peu ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal et ainsi George se rassurait sur son état.

« Elle n'a jamais su mentir, et je sais qu'elle a menti », expliqua-t-il sagement tout en s'avançant.

Fred le laissa s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en faisant fi de la grimace de George lorsqu'il manqua s'embrocher la fesse droite sur une plume à la pointe en fer rouillée. Le tout, pour tous les deux, était d'agir comme si tout allait très bien et que l'un ne venait pas de passer deux semaines enfermé dans sa détresse pendant que l'autre avait attendu devant sa porte comme un chien désespéré de ne plus voir son maître.

« Si ça se trouve elle voit quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est ce que je pense, confirma George à la surprise de son jumeau dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

-Je... Forge, je disais ça pour rire. Verity ne ferait jamais une chose pareille », s'emporta Fred en craignant d'avoir encore une fois été trop loin.

Toutefois George éclata de leur rire semblable et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« T'inquiètes, hoqueta-t-il tandis que Fred le fixait avec perplexité. Verity ne me trompe pas, elle est juste allée voir quelqu'un d'autre, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-Samedi, pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement sa moitié.

-On n'est pas seulement samedi. »

George croisa les bras sur son torse, dévisagea attentivement son frère et n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de reprendre la parole. Fred pouvait encaisser une pareille annonce et même s'il le prenait mal, George serait là pour jouer les médiateurs quand Verity rentrerait.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour Ginny... Et Hermione », précisa précautionneusement le rouquin.

Fred comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer, ce qui était déjà en train de se passer sûrement.

Verity n'était pas là. Verity n'était pas allée faire des courses. Verity allait voir quelqu'un. Surtout, _surtout_, Verity connaissait toute l'histoire et toute la vérité. Verity savait que Fred avait menti à Hermione pour que la jeune fille puisse passer à autre chose, Verity savait qu'Alicia avait eu un rôle capital dans cette histoire désastreuse. Verity était la personne la plus adorable du monde -après Hermione- aux yeux de Fred. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça quand il y réfléchissait mais il pouvait se vanter de savoir anticiper n'importe laquelle de ses réactions. Or en s'épanchant sur l'épaule de son assistante le jour où il était rentré de Poudlard, Fred avait oublié une caractéristique très importante du caractère de Verity.

Sa soif de justice. Son prénom à lui seul aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Fred se recroquevilla en poussant un gémissement sourd et George sursauta de le voir se couvrir la tête de ses paumes comme un petit enfant. Nullement préoccupé de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser son frère de lui dans un moment pareil, Fred s'obligea à réfléchir le plus vite possible. Il adorait Verity, réellement, mais elle risquait de tout fiche en l'air. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lui, Hermione avait besoin d'être tranquille. Tant pis si aux yeux du monde il passait pour un salaud de la pire espèce. Si Hermione pouvait s'en sortir et retrouver son sourire et sa vie d'avant, Fred était heureux d'être considéré comme le diable.

Si jamais Verity allait raconter à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé le jour durant lequel le Coqmail de Fred avait envoyé son dernier message, tout se précipiterait et la brune risquait d'en pâtir. Encore une fois. De surcroît, la connaissant encore mieux qu'il ne connaissait son assistante, Fred devinait parfaitement quelle serait la réaction de la jeune étudiante. Elle allait culpabiliser. Culpabiliser, se mettre en colère contre elle-même puis contre Fred de lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Après quoi elle se mettrait à se poser des questions. Des milliards et des milliards de questions. Elle se demanderait si elle avait fait le bon choix en renvoyant paître Fred au profit d'une concentration sur des sujets plus importants comme Voldemort. Elle s'interrogerait sur ce qu'elle devrait faire : ignorer les révélations de Verity ou bien en prendre compte. Rester par conséquent distante ou bien revenir s'enfermer dans une cage.

Sa tête serait également remplie de pourquoi, de comment, de oui, non. Hermione qui avait déjà subi des mois de torture allait être abruptement replongée dans cet enfer. Même si Fred tentait de recouper les ponts, à coup sûr Hermione voudrait tout savoir, tout comprendre, tout envisager, et le jeune homme le savait : ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse. Au contraire. Pour être heureuse Fred devait absolument être un souvenir pour elle. Il ne lui apporterait que de la poisse, des complications et des réflexions sans fin, même si elle refusait de commencer quelque chose avec lui. Elle serait toujours en train de s'interroger sur lui.

George se recula précipitamment au moment où Fred se leva d'un bond et se rua sur son bureau pour y prendre sa baguette -perchée sur une pile de parchemins tachés de jus de citrouille-.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'interloqua-t-il.

-Je vais retrouver Verity avant qu'elle ne bousille tous mes efforts, tiens !, crissa Fred en se retournant vers lui.

-En réalité, c'est plutôt toi qui risque de bousiller tous les efforts de Verity si tu te ramènes là-bas.

-Il n'y a pas d'efforts à faire. Hermione n'a pas besoin de savoir, tout ça ne regarde que moi. Elle l'a dit, George, elle l'a dit. Ce qu'elle a pu ressentir pour moi était insignifiant, point. Je ne laisserai pas Verity faire remonter cette histoire à la surface sans rien dire. »

Son double poussa un profond soupir et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Très bien, très bien. Mais dis-moi juste une chose... Tu comptes sauver l'univers en caleçon ? »

Fred resta incrédule sur le coup puis avisa sa tenue qui n'était pas des plus appropriées et dans un concert de grognements agacés se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois seul, George leva les yeux au ciel et réprima avec peine un petit éclat de rire. Quelque chose lui disait que son côté « jumeau-complice » n'allait pas tarder à reprendre du service. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon à savoir !

.

.

Pour la énième fois dans sa courte existence, Théodore était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Ceci dit, le jeune homme devait reconnaître que pour une fois Blaise n'y était pour rien. En fait, en toute objectivité, s'il y avait une personne dont Théo avait besoin aujourd'hui c'était bien son meilleur ami. Et évidemment Blaise avait choisi ce jour maudit pour lui foutre une paix royale. En ce moment il devait être en train de babiller au bras de Daphné... non, Olivia, ou bien Karine de Poufsouffle ?... Bref ! Blaise était en train de babiller au bras de sa petite-amie du moment à Pré-au-Lard. Soit à une distance considérable de son meilleur ami qui risquait de s'en prendre plein la figure.

Pré-au-Lard... Non mais sérieusement. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, avait-il refusé de sortir du château sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas fini un devoir ? Théodore pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voudrait à propos de l'imbécillité de Blaise, à cette seconde précise il se trouvait nettement plus con que tous les Blaise de la Terre. Par ailleurs, pitié qu'il n'y ait qu'un Blaise Zabini sur Terre. Un seul, c'était déjà suffisant. Un ricanement amer s'échappa des lèvres du jeune Nott à la pensée de son camarade.

« Tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? »

Les épaules de Théo s'affaissèrent. Le temps d'une seconde il avait presque oublié la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un jour, dans dix ans, il remercierait ce bon vieux Goyle pour lui avoir rappelé l'ordre de ses priorités.

« Si je te dis non, tu vas penser que je mens et tu vas encore me frapper, mais si je réponds oui tu vas me frapper directement. Dans les deux cas je me fais tabasser », trouva-t-il la force de philosopher en prenant soin de paraître très concerné par la question.

Théodore n'aimait pas les stéréotypes mais il devait bien avouer une chose sur Gregory Goyle : le jeune garçon était l'exemple même du petit gros sans cervelle et tout en muscles. Ainsi, Goyle battit des paupières dans le vide en le fixant stupidement un long moment, le temps sûrement de bien saisir ce que venait de dire sa nouvelle victime. Moins long à la détente -d'une seconde pour être précis- Crabbe grogna et darda sa baguette sur le pauvre Théo étalé au sol.

« Te fous pas de nous, menaça-t-il d'un ton aussi lourd que lui.

-Se foutre, se moquer, c'est la même chose tu sais. Est-ce que vous tenez vraiment à débattre sur « Théodore se fiche de nous ou pas ? » ?, questionna poliment ledit Théodore.

-N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec eux... », siffla finalement une voix bien connue par le brun maigrelet.

Nott soupira et se souleva légèrement de terre. Constatant que la jambe sur laquelle Goyle avait consciencieusement marché un peu plus tôt lui était hors d'usage, le serpentard oublia l'idée de se remettre debout pour affronter ses adversaires -et pourtant pseudo-amis-. Il leva simplement le menton et décocha un sourire narquois et insolent à Draco qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de ses gardes du corps privés.

« Et voilà le brillant cerveau de cette petite mascarade, annonça-t-il d'un ton railleur qui fit grimacer le blond platine.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi, coupa cependant Malefoy en croisant les bras. Je veux juste te poser quelques petites questions.

-Ah, et des questions méritaient sans doute que tes gorilles me fracassent le crane ? »

Bon, sa tête n'avait rien, en revanche ce n'était pas le cas de sa fameuse jambe et encore moins celui de sa cage thoracique que Vincent avait écrasé d'un magistral uppercut. Uppercut que Théodore n'avait pas vu venir, il n'avait compris ce qui lui arrivait qu'une fois à terre. Un instant il marchait dans le château vide et l'instant suivant il se retrouvait avec le souffle coupé, allongé, le pied de Goyle sur son tibias. Bien sûr, là encore, ce traitement sommaire n'arrivait pas à la cheville des corrections de son père du temps où ce dernier n'était pas encore derrière des barreaux, mais tout de même, Théo aurait aisément pu s'en passer.

Sentiment que sembla partager Draco puisque le petit aristo et mégalo en puissance adressa un coup d'œil découragé à ses deux complices. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire de plus. Patiemment, il attendait qu'on lui pose ces questions pour lesquelles on l'avait interpellé. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'intéresser à la hiérarchie dans la bande de Malefoy et le manque d'autorité de mini-Voldemort. Ce dernier en revint enfin à lui et brusquement, Théo regretta d'avoir imaginé un mini-Voldemort. Car Draco avait subitement la _même_ expression qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance et c'était loin d'être amusant.

« Figure-toi que ma tante a intercepté un hibou très intéressant du vieux fou. »

Cette fois, l'attitude du jeune brimé changea du tout au tout. De goguenard il passa à effrayé et son corps se tendit à deux reprises. La première lorsque Draco évoqua sa tante Bellatrix, la seconde quand il parla d'un message provenant de Dumbledore. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose :_ ils_ savaient. Pire, outre ces ahuris de mangemorts, _Lord Voldemort savait_. Une étincelle de panique et d'horreur passa dans les yeux sombres de l'efflanqué.

Draco exulta et s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais. Et pourtant, au beau milieu de son agitation intérieure, Théodore remarqua que son compagnon de dortoir ne souriait pas réellement. Malefoy semblait malade et aussi craintif que sa proie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Théo s'interrogea sur son camarade. Il s'interrogea sur son implication dans la guerre à venir, il s'interrogea sur ce que Lucius Malefoy et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avaient pu dire ou commander à leur tout jeune subalterne. Il s'interrogea sur ce qui paraissait ronger le grand blond au point qu'il ne l'observe avec une sorte d'envie macabre.

Oui, c'était exactement ça. Draco l'enviait. Ce qui rendit momentanément Nott confus. Il savait de source sûre que Malefoy avait obtenu une mission de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres -à peu près au même moment Dumbledore était venu le trouver chez lui- cependant ne s'était jamais demandé de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser Draco Malefoy à perdre du poids -maintenant Théodore le remarquait-, à envier un gars qui s'avérait être un traître à leur cause ?

« Tu penses bien que ni ton très cher père, ni ma tante n'ont les moyens de venir te soutirer les informations que tu as mouchardé à ces imbéciles d'amoureux de moldus, poursuivit d'un coup Draco en sortant Théo de ses pensées. Alors _il_ m'a chargé de te faire passer un message.

-Et les questions ? », demanda son vis-à-vis, blême, en perdant toute sa verve.

En temps normal il aurait utilisé une bonne dose d'ironie pour faire savoir à Draco qu'il avait l'art particulier de paraître stupide tout en étant menaçant. Pour l'heure, il réagissait à la manière Blaise. C'est à dire avec des airs d'andouille grillée.

Draco fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, s'empara de la baguette de Goyle et en posa l'extrémité sur le front de Théodore. Celui-ci serra les poings et sa respiration eut un raté. Sa propre baguette avait été récupérée par Crabbe au moment où il l'avait envoyé au tapis. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre et personne pour l'aider. Tous les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard et trois des cinq personnes dont il se considérait proche étaient justement ses assaillants. Blaise n'était jamais là quand il était dans la merde et Pansy ne venait le chercher qu'après le couvre-feu pour une petite promenade dans une salle vide, toutefois Théo pariait milles gallions que la jeune fille était au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait sûrement été trop lâche pour suivre Draco dans sa partie de chasse.

C'était un combat inégal.

« Si tu renonces à soutenir Dumbledore et que tu t'excuses, le maître saura être clément. Si tu continues, tu ne survivras pas aux vacances d'été. Je t'aurais prévenu.

-Et moi je te préviens que si tu touches à une mèche de ses cheveux, je... Je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferai mais ça ne sera pas beau à voir. »

Théodore et les trois autres sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bout du couloir qu'ils avaient tous cru déserts. Baguettes de sortie, Blaise, Granger, Finnigan et Weasley étaient prêts à attaquer. Ou du moins devaient-ils l'être avant l'intervention vocale de Blaise. Désormais Hermione se massait l'arrête du nez avec consternation tandis que ses deux amis fixaient Blaise, désabusés. Théo lui-même occulta le message de Draco pour contempler Zabini comme s'il remarquait tout juste à quel point il pouvait être idiot.

« C'est pas possible. Seamus c'est pas possible. Ce type ne peut pas être aussi...

-Arriéré ?, proposa aimablement l'irlandais à un Ron estomaqué.

-Et encore le mot est faible », grommela Théo à distance.

Merlin était cruel ou bien avait un sens de l'humour douteux pour lui envoyer trois gryffondors et un _arriéré_ en guise de secours. De plus Finnigan et Weasley étaient des sorciers assez médiocres, sans compter Blaise qui était carrément sur la pente scolaire descendante -au même niveau que Londubat même si personne ne se risquait jamais à le lui montrer-. Granger était bien la seule qui pouvait être capable de lui venir en aide de toute la bande. Elle, au moins, savait lancer un expelliarmus sans faire exploser quoique ce soit autour d'elle.

Draco dut se rendre compte que ces renforts n'avaient rien de dangereux pour lui. Il se mit à rire bruyamment alors que Blaise ne cessait de répéter des « quoi ? » surpris à l'adresse des gryffons. Le blond en baissa sa baguette puis toisa Théodore tout en reculant de quelques pas.

« Une sang-de-bourbe, un sang mêlé et un traître à son sang, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

-Sympa de m'oublier », râla Blaise d'un ton froid.

Hermione lui écrasa le pied de son talon. Théodore fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence, Draco avait raison pour une fois. Non pas à propos du sang des autres mais concernant leurs capacités à pouvoir être une main secourable. Nonobstant Théo vit bien vite que leur simple arrivée avait tout de même ébranlé autant Malefoy que Vincent et Gregory. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'ils ne veuillent pas chercher la bagarre, ce ne serait pas à leur avantage au moment de s'expliquer face aux professeurs (« Draco avait un message de Voldemort à faire passer à Théodore », ça le faisait pas), malgré tout il aurait préféré prévenir Malefoy que quelle que soit la mort promise par le Lord, il ne se rangerait pas de son côté.

Tous trois avaient déjà disparu quand Blaise arrêta de critiquer Hermione à cause de son foutu coup de mocassin.

Curieusement, plus ses ''sauveurs'' firent de pas dans sa direction, plus Théo remarqua qu'ils devenaient graves. A deux pas de lui, Blaise fixait ses pieds en sourcillant, Finnigan et Weasley évitaient de le regarder mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'attarder leurs pupilles sur sa jambe qui formait un angle étrange. Il n'y eut que Granger pour ne pas ciller lorsque Théo leva la tête vers elle. Bien au contraire, l'adolescente plissa les paupières de telle sorte que le brun eut la sensation qu'elle pouvait lire en lui. Pour cette raison, le pauvret acquiesça doucement et se détourna le premier.

« Tu comprendras. Pas tout de suite mais tu sauras tout, articula-t-il dans le silence pesant du corridor et Hermione se détendit un tantinet.

-Bon... Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie », murmura alors Blaise qui se baissa promptement et saisit le bras de son ami pour le remettre sur pieds d'un coup sec en s'auto-prenant comme appui.

Dès lors Ron et Seamus entamèrent une marche dans la direction opposée au couple de serpents qui partaient sans rien dire. Hermione jaugea un long moment le duo atypique, soucieuse.

Elle savait qu'elle était attendue par Verity, en fait elle serait très certainement en retard au rendez-vous de la blonde, seulement ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre lui nouait l'estomac. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à leur implication à tous dans la guerre. Et y ajouter une conversation entre l'assistante de Fred et elle allait la rendre malade si elle ne se posait pas deux secondes. Contempler le dos de Théodore qui ne manquait pas de courage alors qu'il était à Serpentard, ré-entendre mentalement les réflexions stupides de Blaise qui le faisait exprès -elle était loin d'être dupe, le jeune homme s'était trop souvent montré dur comme l'acier avec elle pour qu'elle rejoigne l'avis général en confirmant qu'il était sot-, ça, ça ne la rendait pas malade.

Au contraire bizarrement. Ça lui rappelait cette fois où elle avait entendu le rire de Nott qui l'avait un peu apaisé, ça lui rappelait cette fois où Zabini l'avait trouvé à la volière et l'avait fait sourire puis rire. Ça lui rappelait énormément de choses d'eux et lorsqu'elle entendit parfaitement un « Désolé pour le retard » à peine soufflé par Blaise à l'égard de Théo qui haussa une épaule négligente, Hermione se demanda si elle avouerait un jour à des gens comme Harry que deux serpentards étaient devenus ses amis.

.

.

« Pas là non plus. »

Fred se passa une main dans les cheveux, agacé, et s'avança vers la boutique qui suivait, son frère sur les talons.

Ils commençaient tout juste à épier l'intérieur des magasins de la rue principale par leurs vitrines, Pré-au-Lard n'était qu'un minuscule village mais il restait suffisamment vaste pour qu'ils aient du soucis à se faire. Verity n'avait rien dit à George, elle pouvait avoir coincé Hermione n'importe où. Dans une ruelle, dans une échoppe, dans un des bars, sur le chemin menant à l'école, au contraire sur la piste qui menait à la campagne écossaise tout autour d'eux. Elles pouvaient être partout.

« Je vais la...

-Fred, gronda son jumeau qui sentait venir les menaces à l'encontre de sa petite-amie.

-Je vais lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs en lui faisant l'honneur de mes sentiments les plus distingués », siffla par conséquent Fred avec un net cynisme qui fit sourire son frère.

Puis George avisa quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, perdit son rictus, et dans un réflexe Fred pivota pour sursauter alors que Hermione plantait son regard dans le sien. Il devint livide en la voyant commencer à ricaner et déglutit difficilement quand la baguette de la brune se darda sur lui.

« Ça tombe bien que tu parles de sentiments distingués. Je comptais justement te présenter les miens... _Levicorpus ! _»

.

.

_**A suivre...**_

.

Et un Fred suspendu dans les airs, un ! xD... Hum, pardon. Ne vous en faites pas et ne m'en voulez pas trop longtemps, l'épilogue arrive très vite, promis (et cette fois il n'y aura pas de contre-temps).

_**Prochain chapitre : **_La tête en l'air; A chacun son combat; & L'Histoire de Poudlard.


	24. Ce qu'on n'apprend pas

_**Titre: Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, monde, etc. tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_._

_._

Vous savez quel est mon vœu le plus cher ?

Qu'un jour, au moins un jour dans ma fichue existence, je puisse poster un chapitre sans aucun retard... Mais il me semble que c'est foutu. Alors oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Et croyez bien que j'en couine de désespoir. Je vous épargne mes excuses pitoyables évidemment, et je vous annonce simplement que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, triplement vraiment désolée parce que vous avez derrière l'écran la femme la plus lente de l'univers (ou du moins la plus amène à zapper bêtement qu'elle doit faire ça alors qu'elle y pensait la veille). M'enfin, passons passons !

Comme tous les auteurs de fanfics (et d'histoires tout court), je suppose que le fait d'avoir eu du mal à écrire ce dernier chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel ^^ Il n'empêche que je tiens à le dire : j'en ai bavé pour ce f****** épilogue. J'espère en conséquence ne décevoir personne, ou du moins un moindre nombre, et que ça vous donnera le sourire.

.

**E**t parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté, le premier passage (tout en italique) est récupéré du chapitre précédent, histoire de vous faire remonter quelques souvenirs.

.

.

**Épilogue : Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard**

_''Rolling in the deep'' – Adele_

.

.

_« Pas là non plus. »_

_Fred se passa une main dans les cheveux, agacé, et s'avança vers la boutique qui suivait, son frère sur les talons._

_Ils commençaient tout juste à épier l'intérieur des magasins de la rue principale par leurs vitrines, Pré-au-Lard n'était qu'un minuscule village mais il restait suffisamment vaste pour qu'ils aient du soucis à se faire. Verity n'avait rien dit à George, elle pouvait avoir coincé Hermione n'importe où. Dans une ruelle, dans une échoppe, dans un des bars, sur le chemin menant à l'école, au contraire sur la piste qui menait à la campagne écossaise tout autour d'eux. Elles pouvaient être partout._

_« Je vais la..._

_-Fred, gronda son jumeau qui sentait venir les menaces à l'encontre de sa petite-amie._

_-Je vais lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs en lui faisant l'honneur de mes sentiments les plus distingués », siffla par conséquent Fred avec un net cynisme qui fit sourire son frère._

_Puis George avisa quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, perdit son rictus, et dans un réflexe Fred pivota pour sursauter alors que Hermione plantait son regard dans le sien. Il devint livide en la voyant commencer à ricaner et déglutit difficilement quand la baguette de la brune se darda sur lui._

_« Ça tombe bien que tu parles de sentiments distingués. Je comptais justement te présenter les miens... _Levicorpus !_ »_

A la seconde où la cheville droite de son frère se souleva de terre pour aller le suspendre à plus d'un mètre de hauteur, la tête en bas, George sortit précipitamment sa propre baguette pour mettre Hermione en joue. Fred hoqueta de surprise avec un temps de retard mais laissa rapidement tomber l'idée de justement retomber au sol avec fatalité. A quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre d'autre de la part de la jeune fille qui devait avoir le sentiment d'être aussi malmenée que si on l'avait secouée dans tous les sens avec tous ces revirements de situation.

« Laisse Georgie », marmotta-t-il en conséquence.

Il se détourna momentanément du regard foudroyant de Hermione pour apaiser son double d'un sourire et attendit que George ait baissé son arme avant de soupirer, se draper dans une maigre dignité et croiser les bras en arborant une expression posée totalement factice. Le tout alors que son teint rougissait à vue d'œil à cause du sang qui descendait vers sa tête.

« Hermione, tenta-t-il prudemment ensuite.

-Tu es un fichu menteur, l'interrompit aussitôt la gryffondore d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur la colère qui l'animait. Un menteur, un manipulateur et un foutu égoïste, Fred. »

Le rouquin ferma les paupières sans contester, bien que le terme égoïste lui reste coincé en travers de la gorge. Il avait plutôt eu l'impression du contraire. Cependant Fred avait cruellement conscience d'être arrivé trop tard. S'il était intervenu avant Verity, il aurait eu la maigre chance d'avoir droit à la parole, à présent cet espoir n'avait plus lieu d'être. Par ailleurs où était-elle, la traîtresse ? Verity n'était présente nulle part. Si elle avait osé rentrer à la boutique alors qu'il risquait sa vie par sa faute, Fred ne le lui pardonnerait -presque- jamais.

« Je te déteste ! », glapit Hermione qui devait se dévisser les cervicales pour le regarder.

Elle était forte de sa détermination à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Fred le voyait dans ses yeux ombrageux. Pourtant dès l'instant où ils se retrouvèrent à se contempler, le jeune homme sut que la vie était belle, vraiment belle, et qu'il était le mec le plus foutrement chanceux de la terre.

Hermione paraissait prête à tuer. Campée sur ses deux jambes, bras levé, elle était bien décidée à mettre un énième terme à cette histoire. Un point qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre car il était largement différent des autres. Non, elle ne retournerait pas en cage. Les révélations de Verity sur Alicia l'avaient contrariée, lui avaient remué le cerveau de manière chaotique et elle était sortie des Trois Balais avec l'impression que ses illusions volaient en éclats. Sa certitude que tout était fini, quelque en soit le mal qu'elle pouvait en ressentir, sa conviction que Fred appartiendrait à jamais au passé d'une fille devenue faible et mièvre, son assurance qu'il valait mieux œuvrer à aider Harry pour se préparer contre Voldemort au lieu de rester stupidement amoureuse d'un type qui était _incapable d'aimer et de toute manière ne pourrait jamais l'aimer elle_. Tout s'était brisé.

Néanmoins ce coup-ci son cœur était resté intact. Il avait même commencé à se panser de tous côtés à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, véritablement passé, dans la tête de Fred. Elle n'avait eu qu'à deviner ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ce soir où il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait aussi, l'hésitation et la crainte de tout faire foirer avec sa peur irrationnelle de ce qui touchait aux sentiments, pour comprendre ce qui avait suivi si Alicia était intervenue par la suite.

Le frère de Ron était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Verity avait raconté l'interview de Skeeter, la dégradation de la relation entre George et Fred, puis elle en était venue à annoncer que c'était Alicia qui avait utilisé le Coqmail la dernière. Hermione se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Alicia avait provoqué Fred en envoyant ce message, elle l'avait involontairement planté face à ses responsabilités et ses névroses et c'était grâce à elle que Fred avait pu s'émanciper, par orgueil, parce qu'Alicia bafouait sa fierté en décrétant qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir le droit de le dire, lui et Hermione peut-être. Mais pas Alicia, pas Verity, ni même George ou qui que ce soit. La seule personne à avoir le droit de dénigrer l'aversion de Fred Weasley pour les sentiments était ce même Fred Weasley.

En affirmant qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre soin d'une fille comme Hermione, Alicia lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était faux. Qu'il en était capable, fichtrement apte et sans doute plus que tous les autres, surtout si la fille dont il devait s'occuper était Hermione. L'altercation entre Seamus et lui à l'infirmerie encore une fois rapportée par Verity n'avait qu'apporté confirmation à la jeune Granger. Fred _pouvait _et _voulait_ l'aimer, elle. Et c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité lui transmettre, ce que Fred désirait lui dire mais que Hermione l'avait empêché de prononcer dans la salle où ils avaient été pris au piège, ce pourquoi Fred n'avait pas envie de quitter l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Hermione.

C'était rageant... Comprendre que par terreur d'être à nouveau blessée, c'était Hermione en personne qui l'avait poussé à s'effacer de lui-même, à ne pas avouer qu'il rêvait d'une histoire plus simple entre eux comme celle unissant Harry et Ginny à présent ou bien celle de George et Verity qui n'avaient pas eu autant de problèmes, était royalement contrariant. Ce jour-là Fred avait voulu ouvrir la cage tout en gardant Hermione près de lui si elle daignait lui pardonner ses agissements puérils qu'il aurait juré ne plus en être l'auteur à l'avenir, et ce jour-là Hermione avait refusé d'espérer et de rester une gamine insouciante.

C'était rageant qu'à cause d'elle Fred ait dû mentir, la manipuler et se faire passer pour un égoïste alors qu'il n'avait jamais été plus sincère et altruiste. Enfin presque...

« C'était pas à toi de décider, idiot d'égoïste ! _Liberacorpus_ ! »

George haussa une paire de sourcils ahuris et le corps de son jumeau s'écrasa au sol une fois le contre-sort jeté par Hermione. Un silence déconcertant s'imposa entre eux le temps que Fred se redresse sur les genoux, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres dont Hermione était bien la seule à en saisir la provenance.

« Arrête moi si je me trompe, tu m'en veux parce que _tu_ ne m'as pas laissé te dire la vérité ? », interrogea railleusement le rouquin qui se massait les coudes ayant atténué le choc de sa chute.

Hermione garda sa baguette en main et détourna les yeux en boudant.

« Tout est de ta faute quand même, assura-t-elle froidement.

-C'est certain, grimaça son ancien camarade. C'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux dès le départ, en attendant c'est toi qui a refusé de les ouvrir la dernière fois.

-Je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à le faire si tu étais moins stupide et si tu ne prenais pas toutes les décisions tout seul au lieu de m'en parler ! »

Ceci dit, Hermione tapa du pied et envoya malencontreusement un monceau de boue dans les jambes de Fred qui contempla son pantalon tâché avec désolation. Le premier réflexe de la brunette fut de s'avancer, sur le point de hurler un « pardon ! » strident, toutefois un rire à peine caché de George, qui voyait son double maugréer sur la propreté de ses vêtements ce pendant que sa chambre ressemblait à une porcherie, l'empêcha de céder à son attitude mécanique.

« Bien fait », clama-t-elle donc dans une fausse satisfaction.

N'y tenant plus et devant les yeux furieux de Fred braqués sur lui, George s'esclaffa bruyamment et décida de s'éloigner pour les laisser se dépatouiller seuls. Son petit doigt lui disait que tout irait pour le mieux -du moins n'y aurait-il aucun combat à mort-, et puis Verity ne devait pas être bien loin. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment écarté de leur terrain de jeu, ledit combat reprit de sa vigueur entre Hermione et Fred refusant l'un comme l'autre de hisser le drapeau blanc.

« Je n'aurais pas pu te parler et t'ouvrir les yeux puisque tu refusais ne serait-ce que de me regarder, rumina Fred qui était rétabli sur ses pieds, bras croisés.

-Et je te répète que si tu n'avais pas décidé à notre place, je n'aurais pas refusé de te regarder, donc de t'écouter et ouvrir les yeux, y répliqua Hermione sans battre en retraite.

-_Notre_ place ? »

A la juste remarque la jeune fille s'empourpra d'un embarras qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis un long moment.

« Oui, _notre_ place, badina-t-elle en appuyant ses dires d'un geste impatient de la main. On n'était censé être deux, ensemble. Mais forcément tu as tout envoyé en l'air pour décider à _notre_ place. _Notre, notre, notre, notre_–

-Stop ! J'ai capté, 'Mione. »

L'intéressée arrêta sa litanie de « notre » et arrêta également de respirer en se prenant au visage le sourire amusé, empreint de tendresse, de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est pour ça que je suis égoïste alors... », soupira celui-ci.

Les épaules de Hermione s'affaissèrent. L'étudiante baissa la tête avec une certaine tristesse, ne vit donc pas Fred se rapprocher jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de sa personne, et ramena une boucle brune derrière son oreille.

« Tu es égoïste parce que tu as été fidèle à toi-même. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, d'être rassurée, tu t'es défilé avec la trouille au ventre. Si tu avais été moins égoïste tu aurais dû me crier dessus, me forcer à t'écouter, me brusquer. Tu n'as pensé qu'à moi, pas à _nous_, à moi, seulement moi.

-Donc _nous_ passe avant toi et avant moi ?

-Mh. »

Ce fut tout, et ce fut assez. Assez pour que tout deux rendent les armes, assez pour que Fred ose prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et assez pour que Hermione se laisse faire tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas être en train de rêver.

« Et pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? Le combat qui n'est pas insignifiant, lui ? », chuchota une dernière fois le rouquin avec méfiance.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Le jeu qu'il avait entamé, ses paroles et ses actes. Pour l'instant Hermione semblait apaisée et vouloir oublier pour mieux avancer, qu'en serait-il quand elle retournerait à Poudlard ? Quand elle parlerait à Ginny ou Finnigan qui faisaient office de confidents et conseillers ? Quand elle serait forcée de voir des hiboux du Ministère déposer les lettres de décès aux tables de Poudlard au prochain déjeuner ? Quand elle prendrait le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée ? Est-ce qu'elle ne risquait pas de regretter ce qui était en train de se dérouler ? Est-ce qu'elle ne risquait pas de retrouver leur histoire totalement insignifiante ?

« Trouillard, pouffa Hermione qui s'était accrochée à son pull et y avait enfoui son nez. Si Harry peut sauver le monde en tenant Ginny par la main, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne tiendrais pas la tienne pour l'y aider. Et puis sans moi tu ne feras pas long feu, tu es tellement, _tellement_, bête. »

Fred lui pinça furtivement la taille, vexé, mais heureux, que Hermione n'en doute pas.

.

.

_Finnigan,_

_Avise-toi de poser tes sales pattes sur MA petite-amie et ton meurtre couvrira la Une de la Gazette._

_Cordialement,_

_Fred_

_P.S : Je te serai reconnaissant de faire passer le message à Nott, Zabini, Londubat et tous les autres._

.

.

_**Juin**_

« Dégagez le passage ! »

Au cri de Ronald, la plupart des élèves qui encombraient le couloir se poussèrent sur le côté pour laisser passer les trois sixièmes années qui tentaient de trouver un compartiment libre. Suivant de près son meilleur ami, remontant toutes les secondes la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez, Harry marmottait des menaces de mort contre celui qui avait conçu le Poudlard Express et notamment le corridor trop étroit pour qu'il passe avec sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige sans difficulté. Hermione l'aidait pourtant à avancer, poussant du pied comme elle le pouvait l'énorme valise.

« Y a pas à dire, commenta subitement Ron en tournant la tête vers eux. Les gnomes sont de plus en plus petits au fil du temps. »

Il désigna un premier année coincé contre les fenêtres pour argumenter sa théorie d'étudiants de petite taille et cessa de faire le malin dès que Hermione le fusilla du regard.

La jeune fille était épuisée. Non seulement elle avait dû implorer Lavande et Parvati de ne pas lui envoyer de colis contenant des produits de beauté pendant l'été mais en plus Neville avait égaré plusieurs de ses affaires et il s'était pratiquement mis à genoux devant elle pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. La fin de l'année avait été rude, Hermione s'était attendue à vivre ses derniers jours d'école au calme, pas à courir dans tout le château et à dissuader ses camarades de dortoir de ne pas la corrompre avec leur féminisme poussé à l'extrême. Et oui, le maquillage faisait parti du mouvement féministe de Poudlard. Le maquillage c'était pour les filles, même en tant que telle Hermione ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Ginny n'allait pas prendre la relève des deux commères une fois au Terrier.

Ah le Terrier... Deux mois enfermés là-bas, Hermione finirait folle. Seulement les événements ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Entre Malefoy qui tentait un médiocre coup d'état et se faisait renverser par les anciens membres de l'A.D grâce aux informations de Théodore glissées à Seamus, Dumbledore qui avait confié à Harry une tâche dont le Survivant avait promis de leur parler mais seulement une fois en sécurité chez les Weasley -ce qui avait poussé Hermione à tergiverser et élaborer des théories des nuits durant-, le professeur Rogue qui disparaissait du jour au lendemain après le renvoi de Malefoy et finalement les examens de fin d'année de Seamus et Neville qu'elle avait vaillamment entraînés jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue...

La crise de nerfs était proche.

« Tu m'as l'air bien déprimée pour une pimbêche qui va retrouver les bras de son imbécile d'amant. »

Ron et Harry qui avaient fait volte-face levèrent les yeux au ciel mais n'intervinrent pas comme ils en avaient eu l'intention.

Depuis le soucis Malefoy, Nott et Zabini étaient les exceptions qui confirmait la règle de Gryffondor, ils étaient les seuls serpentards à qui personne chez les rouge et or ne venait poser problème. Si Blaise s'en était plaint à Hermione, répétant qu'il s'amusait davantage du temps où il pouvait provoquer des duels dans les cachots contre les têtes brûlées de l'école, Théodore en revanche s'en trouvait extrêmement satisfait. Il pouvait désormais insulter les gryffondors sans risque de finir avec une retenue puisqu'il avait l'immunité diplomatique.

« Si tu crois m'atteindre avec tes idioties », soupira Hermione en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Ron lui grogna qu'ils l'attendraient plus loin et la brunette vit ses deux amis partirent d'un pas vif pour éviter de respirer le même air que Théo et Blaise en train de la narguer.

« T'oublieras pas d'embrasser Weasmoche 5 pour moi, sourit le second.

-Tu pourras le faire toi-même il me semble, répliqua doctement son ancienne rivale.

-Impossible, changement de plans », annonça Théodore dans une moue agacée.

Hermione garda le silence, surprise. Il avait été prévu, quelques jours plus tôt, que le duo infernal en rejoindrait un autre qui les cacherait pour les vacances. Cette décision, arrêtée pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité concernant les serpentards jugés traîtres à leur cause, n'enchantait ni les concernés, ni Fred et George qui devaient les abriter. Pour autant aucun des quatre n'avaient fait de vagues et ils avaient tous accepté sans -trop- broncher. Pourquoi apporter un changement à cette mission ? Nott et Blaise ne pouvaient pas risquer de se débrouiller seuls, la trahison de Théodore n'était plus un secret, celle de Blaise l'était par association.

« Oh regarde, c'est mignon. Minionette s'inquiète pour nous ! »

Autrefois, ou en règle générale, Hermione aurait lancé un sort sur Blaise et se serait réjouie de l'entendre hurler, trépassant à ses pieds. A l'heure actuelle elle était forcée d'admettre la véracité des propos du garçon. Évidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce qui va se passer pour vous, ordonna-t-elle par conséquent avec autorité.

-Le vieux fou s'est inspiré du Système James et Lily Potter si tu vois ce que je veux dire », confessa Théodore tandis que Blaise reprenait un air grave.

''Le Système James et Lily Potter''. Sirius était l'inventeur de ce nom attribué aux logements de hautes sécurités protégés par des serments de fidélité. Depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort, plusieurs familles de dirigeants opposés au Lord avaient été placées dans ces maisons aux quatre coins de Grande Bretagne. Ainsi Dumbledore avait-il décidé d'une protection totale... Ce qui signifiait également que Théodore comme Blaise ne pourraient plus se montrer, opportunité que leur laissait le fait de vivre sous la surveillance de Fred et George.

« Je vois... »

Et elle était surtout désolée pour eux. Autant parce que rester confiné dans un endroit pour une durée indéterminée sans pouvoir prendre les armes allait leur être pénible, que parce qu'ils allaient être ensemble. Lequel tuerait l'autre en premier ? Hermione pariait sur Théo étranglant Blaise après un mois de cohabitation.

« On va enfin pouvoir vivre notre amour sans personne pour nous interrompre ! », éructa d'ailleurs Blaise en saisissant son comparse par l'épaule.

Au grand étonnement de Hermione, Théodore ne moufta pas et se fendit à la place d'un petit sourire désabusé. Un sourire qui s'avéra contagieux. La brune sentit ses lèvres se recourber et l'amusement l'envahir.

« Tu devrais y aller, lui fit cependant Théo en brisant l'instant bref de complicité entre eux. Potter et la belette t'attendent. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un geste vague et son ris s'assombrit alors qu'elle tournait les talons à contrecœur. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'allée qui s'était considérablement vidée à l'arrivée du duo de serpents et s'arrêta brutalement, frappée par un élan de lucidité qui la fit retourner sur ses pas, ignorant le regard intrigué que s'échangèrent ses condisciples. Sans dire un mot, décidée, Hermione sortit son Coqmail de sa poche et le déposa dans la capuche de la cape de Blaise qui la laissa faire, curieux.

Ce fut avec moins de détermination que la jeune fille se rapprocha d'eux et leur serra tour à tour les mains d'une pression qu'elle espérait pleine d'amitié.

« Vous savez ce que c'est et vous saurez comment vous en servir. Je serai avec Fred la plupart du temps, envoyez les messages sur le sien. »

Blaise fourragea sa paume dans sa capuche, extirpa l'appareil de confection Weasleyienne et opina en riant doucement. Il articula un silencieux « ça marche » et Hermione le vit prendre Théodore par le bras qu'il embarqua dans la direction opposée sans rien ajouter.

Pas de grandes effusions entre eux, ni même de mots pour décrire leur relation. Tout n'était que non-dits. L'important était que Théo et Blaise sachent pouvoir compter sur Hermione en toutes circonstances, que Hermione sache avoir le soutien des deux garçons quoiqu'il arrive. C'était une amitié comme une autre, plus tenue peut-être, qui ne nécessitait pas d'encombrants ''au-revoir'', pas davantage de larmes et de souhaits de bonne chance. Hermione savait qu'ils finiraient par se revoir. Dans un an, deux, dix ou vingt, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même le jour où ils se retrouveraient, rien de plus affectueux qu'une poignée de main ne serait échangé.

Et ça leur suffisait.

.

.

C'était l'effervescence sur le quai 9 3/4. Malgré tout, entre les familles qui se retrouvaient, les élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens et les parents inquiets de ne pas voir leur progéniture descendre des wagons, Hermione repéra aisément Molly et Arthur entourés par l'ancien professeur Lupin et Tonks qui devaient les escorter par transplanage jusqu'au Terrier. Après les retrouvailles chaleureuses, les au-revoir notamment adressés à Seamus et Dean qui les avait croisé dans le couloir, leur petit groupe s'empressa de quitter la gare. Au centre de leur procession, Harry ne cessa de râler qu'il n'était pas une célébrité ni une petite chose fragile. Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'amusèrent forcément à le taquiner, lui parlant d'abord comme à un bébé puis comme s'il était une divinité.

Ils auraient continué longtemps si Lupin n'avait pas soudain saisi la jeune Granger et Harry par les mains pour les faire transplaner depuis une ruelle déserte londonienne. A vrai dire Remus avait carrément coupé Hermione dans une de ses remarques et la grande brune lui fit savoir qu'elle n'en était pas franchement ravie quand ils atterrirent dans le salon du Terrier en grande pompe.

« Ça ne se fait pas d'interrompre une conversation », siffla-t-elle farouchement.

Elle ajouta mentalement que la faire transplaner alors qu'elle n'y était pas préparée n'était pas davantage courtois.

« Excuse-moi, c'étaient les ordres, lui sourit Remus d'une mine penaude.

-Oh vous en faites pas, elle fait la gueule parce qu'elle ne supporte pas le transplanage, c'est tout. Ça la rend malade. Pas vrai 'Mione ? », minauda une voix claire et mutine qui s'éleva derrière eux et fit sursauter l'interpellée comme Harry.

Il était toujours curieux, selon ce dernier justement, d'analyser la réaction de Hermione quand on la mettait en présence de Fred. C'était à croire qu'elle était redevenue une gamine de douze ans timide et niaise, son entêtement et son côté _je-sais-tout_ sur-développé de l'époque en moins.

Alors que pendant presque un an ils avaient joué au chat à la souris, que Hermione avait eu à faire preuve d'une audace inhabituelle, qu'elle lui avait tenu tête et n'avait jamais hésité à tempêter contre lui, il suffisait désormais à Fred de lui sourire et Harry voyait sa meilleure amie rougir jusqu'à atteindre une belle couleur framboise, perdre ses moyens et sa parole, bredouiller et baisser les yeux. C'était un phénomène étrange et le Garçon qui Avait Survécu était bien content que Ginny n'agisse pas ainsi avec lui.

En même temps ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme Fred et Hermione qui n'avaient pas pu se voir tous les jours même si Harry leur avait prêté sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Et puis au final cette réserve extraordinaire dont faisait preuve Hermione n'était peut-être que sa propriété, une de ses caractéristiques qui atténuait son tempérament nerveux et têtu, qui arrivait à la rendre adorable même quand elle venait de crier sur Remus sous prétexte de mauvais transplanage.

Du reste, Fred était installé sur le canapé, un livre conséquent ouvert sur ses genoux. Harry le salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un commun accord avec Remus, tous deux s'esquivèrent pour offrir un minimum d'intimité au jeune couple. Une intimité qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas avant un bon moment à vrai dire. Bientôt le Terrier serait envahi par les membres de l'Ordre, puis il y aurait le mariage de Bill et Fleur dont la famille viendrait du coup passer quelques jours en Angleterre, et enfin Fred serait forcé de couper son temps en deux. George avait été intraitable, ils gardaient la boutique ouverte cet été et il ne tiendrait pas le comptoir seul avec Verity.

« Même pas un bonjour, c'est vexant, tu sais ça ? »

Hermione releva légèrement les yeux et se heurta à la grimace effrontée du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas.

« Mouais... Bonjour... Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Fred éclata de rire, la laissant mortifiée. Elle n'était jamais plus godiche que devant lui, un véritable calvaire.

« T'es incroyable !, déplora le rouquin en secouant la tête. Trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vu, que tu ne m'as envoyé qu'un seul message, et quand on se retrouve c'est pour que tu sois plus intéressée par un vieux bouquin que par moi.

-Que veux-tu, chacun ses priorités », soupira Hermione qui n'aurait pas pu être plus écarlate.

Son homologue continua à rire mais tapota la place libre près de lui et elle obéit à l'ordre implicite mécaniquement, songeant que Fred avait de toute façon l'habitude de la voir si coincée les cinq minutes suivant chacune de leur rencontre. Généralement il balançait quelques blagues douteuses et Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y répondre, enclenchant une fausse dispute qui avait le don de la détendre.

Chacun ses priorités... Mh, chacun sa névrose plutôt.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? _« Apprendre à lire pour les nuls »_ ?

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je ne t'ai encore rien fait », s'indigna Fred.

Hermione se cala discrètement contre lui, feignant de porter son attention au livre qui ne lui était bizarrement pas étranger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le contenu de la page 265 parcheminée et vieillotte.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas », commença le jumeau de George.

Pour appuyer sa parole, Fred ferma le grimoire et en présenta la couverture à une Hermione agréablement surprise.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans mes vieilles affaires scolaires.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop intelligent pour lire ce truc ?

-Une personne que j'aime beaucoup m'a conseillé de le lire si je m'ennuyais d'elle », fit semblant de confier Fred à son oreille.

Les rougissements sur les joues pâles persistèrent néanmoins elles démontraient plus de plaisir que de gêne et Hermione jeta un regard enchanté au jeune homme dont elle piqua vivement le livre avec gourmandise. Fred lui tapota le dos de la main avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à le rouvrir, outré que Hermione songe à bouquiner dans un moment pareil.

« De un, c'est le mien, de deux tu le connais déjà par cœur, argumenta-t-il en essayant de reprendre possession du pauvre manuel.

-Il m'apprend toujours quelque chose de nouveau, contra Hermione qui se surprit à pouffer devant l'expression du garçon.

-Ouais, ben c'est pas dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard _que t'apprendras à prendre soin de moi », fit-il semblant de geindre.

Cette fois Hermione éclata ouvertement de rire mais céda et Fred put récupérer son bien qu'il se dépêcha de mettre hors de portée de la brune. Depuis la cuisine où ils s'étaient mis en tête d'attendre le reste de la famille Weasley, Harry et Remus entendirent des cris, des rires, soupirèrent de connivence et s'attablèrent pour discuter, peu intéressés par ce qui suivrait certainement la dispute conjugale.

.

.

_« J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié... »_

Hermione Granger(1)

.  
.

**Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard – Fin**

.

.

(1) Citation récupérée dans Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers

:D... A 'y est... C'est fini...

My God... C'est déjà fini... C'est horrible /o\ Pendant toute ma rédaction j'étais en train de me battre contre mon envie désespérée de poursuivre, d'inventer un rebondissement quelconque pour continuer à écrire cette histoire. Mais non, j'en suis là maintenant, et c'est un point final. Ah ce que ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus rentrer après le travail (ou même pendant) en me demandant ce que je vais pouvoir faire subir à Fred ou 'Mione.

Je ne pense pas que cet épilogue soit bâclé. J'ai eu des difficultés à l'achever mais j'y ai vraiment mis toute mon énergie. En revanche je sais bien qu'il peut paraître court et dérisoire par rapport aux chapitres précédents, expéditifs diront les mauvaises langues peut-être. Si c'est ainsi que vous le ressentez j'en suis navrée, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! ^^

Sur ce je ne vais pas m'attarder sinon ça va être trop difficile de décrocher.

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, qui m'ont poussée jusqu'à ce que je finisse cette histoire, qui m'ont soutenue ou m'ont envoyée des messages et commentaires absolument adorables. Merci à vous, merci merci, et qui sait, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera (la la la) =)**

Pis avec tout plein de bisous (le ou la première à piétiner les baisers que je vous envoie virtuellement, je l'étrangle n.n), je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation dans le monde de la lecture !

Mim'


End file.
